HERMIONE GRANGER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: El final de las series desde el PDV de nuestra heroína. Descubre montón de cosas ¡que ni siquiera el Chico que Vivió sabía! Secuela de Otros Long Fics-Check Profile!.Traducción de uno de los Long-Fics más leídos en idioma Inglés.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS! Continuando con la tradición, escribiré mi letanía de siempre:**_

_**¡ALTO! SI NO ERES DE LOS QUE SIGUEN MI CUENTITA!**_

_**Tienes dos opciones:**_

_**1. **__Te recomiendo que antes leas las __**precuelas**__ de este Fic:_

_**A**__. Diferentes perspectivas_

_**B**__. Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix_

_**C**__. Back to you_

_**D**__. Hermione Granger y El Príncipe Mestizo_

_**Y finalmente regresas aquí, o bien:**_

_**2. **__Comienza a leer, __te encantará__, pero a final de cuentas querrás saber cómo comenzó todo y desearás leer las precuelas =D_

_**TODOS LOS ANTERIORES FICS SON TRADUCCIONES.**_

_**Hermione Granger y las Reliquias de la Muerte (Secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix, y Hermione Granger y El Príncipe Mestiz**_**o**)

**Resumen**: El final de la serie desde el punto de vista nuestra Hermione- Descubran millones de cosas ¡que ni siquiera el niño que vivió sabía!

_**¡MIS PRECIOSOS! TARDE PERO SIN SUEÑO, LES DEJO EL PRÓLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO PRONTO ESPERO SUBIR EL PRIMER CHAPTER.**_

_**July, Ana, Ishy, Kero, Camile, Fresia, alexa, Kyu, Amanda, Estheer, Jonathan Dawson: Por favor, abran cuanta, así podré contestar sus preguntas y comentarios, no sean malitos ;D**_

_**Deuteros: ¿Dónde estás amigo?, I miss you :'(**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no vienes a casa, jovencito?"

Arthur Weasley se estremeció cuando la acusadora pregunta de su mujer resonó a través de la estación King's Cross. Y tentativamente puso la mano en el brazo de su esposa con la esperanza de aplacarla. "Molly, por favor, no aquí- -"

"Bueno, ¿En dónde más lo haremos?" La Sra. Weasley exigió irritadamente. Torció el brazo para liberarlo y se enderezó hasta su altura máxima con la esperanza de igualar la estatura de Ron, a pesar de que su hijo menor todavía era seis pulgadas más alto que ella, sus ojos nunca dejaron el desafiante rostro de Ron. "Al parecer, _él no viene_ a casa con nosotros, así que no podemos hablar allá ¿O sí? Parece que es ahora o nunca." Y miró a Ron con la misma mirada que había utilizado cuando él había escapado en el Ford Anglia para rescatar a Harry hace casi cinco años. "Ahora, Ronald", le ordenó. "Responde a mi pregunta."

Ron dejó su baúl para poder enfrentarse con toda seriedad a su madre. No se peleaba con ella muy a menudo - lo sabía bien - pero esto era demasiado importante. Antes de hablar de nuevo, echó un tranquilizador vistazo a su mejor amigo, quien estaba esperando en silencio a un lado, viéndose más miserable que nunca. "Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo volver a casa. Tengo que ayudar a Harry con algunas cosas."

"¿Qué tipo de '_cosas'_?

"No puedo decirte, mamá."

Fred Weasley dejó escapar un silbido al acomodarse para ver el espectáculo. "Eso fue osado", comentó en voz baja.

"Me podré muy triste cuando lo asesine", coincidió George solemnemente. Fred se miraba como si quisiera continuar con una rápida réplica, pero en ese momento, Ginny se cruzó silenciosamente y se sentó en el banco en medio de ellos, así podía fácilmente golpearles con el pie en las espinillas, y sin demora lo hizo. _"¡Ginny!"_ dijeron a coro, mientras se inclinaban por el idéntico dolor que ambos sintieron.

"Cállense", les advirtió Ginny en voz baja. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para poderse abrazar tan fuerte como le fuera posible. Era la única manera en la que podía evitar saltar hacia en medio de la pelea para poder enterarse de lo que eran estas 'cosas', porque tenía un mal presentimiento de que estas 'cosas' podían ser la muerte de toda la gente que le importaba, sobre todo y en especial una persona que se encontraba de pie a unos pocos metros, todo pálido y angustiado. Pero esa persona especial no quería que anduviera metiendo la nariz donde no se le llamaba - por eso había terminado con ella ese día.

Así que Ginny, por una vez se quedó en silencio y siguió observando la pelea. Sintiendo su descontento, Fred colocó un largo brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny mientras que George masajeaba su pierna dolorida. Juntos, los tres siguieron contemplando cómo la pelea que se desarrollaba se volvía más y más violenta. Tanto la Sra. Weasley como Ron estaban muy rojos de la cara, gesticulaban sus muy particulares puntos de vista, mientras que Arthur Weasley parecía más y más abatido en cada segundo que pasaba, ni siquiera trató de intervenir otra vez. Pero nadie se veía tan miserable como Harry Potter que estaba a un lado y se veía muy triste, en silencio observaba a su familia sustituta, la familia perfecta que siempre había soñado, cayendo justo en frente de sus ojos. Y todo era su culpa.

"Diez galeones a que dice que se va con Harry," Fred pronto predijo, sus agudos ojos captaron lo alto y orgulloso que Ron se había vuelto en el último año. Su hermano menor por fin había obtenido un poco de confianza y sabía que Ron preferiría morir antes de renunciar al orgullo que tanto trabajo le había costado ganar.

"Que sean veinte", propuso George. "Somos ricos ahora, ¿recuerdas?" Fred gruñó en consentimiento y sin siquiera mirarse el uno al otro, los gemelos estrecharon manos.

El apretón de manos no pudo escaparse de la atención de Ron y perdió unos segundos para darle a los gemelos una feroz mueca. "Cállense."

"¿Qué hice?" Fred exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho en fingida indignación. "Estoy apostando a tu favor."

La Sra. Weasley giró hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera desatar su ira sobre ellos, el Sr. Weasley intervino. "Fred, George, lleven a su hermana fuera", les pidió. "Los alcanzamos en un minuto."

Los gemelos sabían que no debían resistirse cuando su padre hablaba con esa voz cortante que era tan ajena a él. Fred dio a Ginny un pequeño empujón para hacerla caminar, pero Ginny todavía se quedó atrás, sus ojos los desplazaba de ida y vuelta entre su hermano favorito y el amor de su vida. Por último, sus pies se adelantaron, pero se tomó el tiempo para hacer una pausa al lado de Ron. "Cede", le aconsejó en voz muy baja. Sus cejas se movieron muy sutilmente hacia Harry. "Estas empeorando las cosas."

Tal y como deseaba, Ron se puso un poco serio al ver cómo Harry se miraba tan angustiado. Lupin, que había llegado junto con Moody para asegurarse de que Harry no tuviera dificultades con los Dursley, utilizó esto para su ventaja y rápidamente se metió en la conversación "Molly, Ron, ¿por qué no van a casa y arreglan esto?", sugirió en ese aire de paciencia que le caracterizaba; luego se volvió un poco para incluir en la conversación a Harry. "Harry, estoy seguro de que no te importará si Ron va a tu casa hasta mañana" La señora Weasley soltó un chillido de indignación. "Bueno, si deciden que Ron puede ir," Lupin corrigió.

Harry asintió con fervor.

_"¡No!"_ Ron estalló, y le dio a su mejor amigo una escandalosa mirada. "¡Si no voy ahora, ya no me lo permitirán!"

"Bueno, es mejor que alguien se vaya a alguna parte," gruñó Ojoloco Moody. Su ojo mágico estaba zumbando alrededor sospechosamente, captando todos los ángulos posibles para asegurarse de que nadie estaba acechando furtivamente detrás de ellos. "No es seguro estar aquí. Necesitamos movernos".

"Bien," Ron estuvo firmemente de acuerdo. "Entonces iré con Harry."

"No, jovencito, ¡vuelves a casa con nosotros _ahora mismo_!"

_"¡Disculpen!"_ Vernon Dursley tenía muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de su sobrino, era un milagro que no se hubiera apoderado de Harry por el cuello y lo hubiera arrastrado fuera en ese momento. Pero ahora ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente y se adelantó hacia ellos, moviendo el bigote con indignación. Su esposa y su hijo estaban más atrás, mirando a los magos y brujas con aprehensión."No voy a dejar que otro monstruo vaya a mi casa -; bastantes problemas he tenido con este de aquí" añadió, señalando con el dedo gordo a Harry.

_"¿Monstro_?" La Sra. Weasley escupió mientras cuadraba los hombros en preparación para ir contra este odioso hombre. "¿Acaso nos llamó - - _Monstros?_"

El Sr. Weasley tomó por los hombros a su esposa y la contuvo lo más suavemente que pudo. "Molly, no", le pidió en voz baja.

Ella no le hizo caso, sus ojos llameaban hacia la flácida cara del señor Dursley, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Lupin se interpuso entre los magos y los muggles, empujando un poco hacia un lado su siempre raída túnica para que los Dursley pudieran echar un vistazo a la varita que traía debajo. "Harry se quedará con usted todo el tiempo que considere necesario y tendrá con él a los amigos que le plazca." Su mano cayó sobre la varita amenazadoramente. "¿Nos entendemos?"

Para ilustrar su punto, Moody rápidamente se sacó el ojo mágico y lo aplastó entre sus palmas, haciendo que de entre sus dedos saliera jugo que asemejaba pus.

Balbuceando inútilmente, Vernon Dursley se apartó con los brazos en alto, en señal de mansa rendición. Moody esperó hasta que el muggle se dio la vuelta antes de abrir las manos para que Lupin pudiera realizar un encantamiento de reparación rápida sin llamar la atención. En solo diez segundos, el ojo mágico estaba de vuelta a su forma y su lugar, atento a la familia que seguía discutiendo.

La señora Weasley se había vuelto a su marido, su rostro se le había iluminado al venir a ella una brillante y repentina idea. "Espera - ¿Harry por qué no te quedas con nosotros?" Y se volvió hacia su hijo con aire algo sarcástico. "Tú y Harry pueden hacer sus 'cosas' ahí ¿no?"

"No puedo, señora Weasley", Harry finalmente habló incómodo. Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro como si esperara a alguien que saltan a la vista en cualquier segundo. "Tengo que ir con ellos todo el tiempo que los considere…", sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las levantó de manera irónica para remarcar la frase, "…familia".

"Albus nos contó acerca de eso, Molly, ¿recuerdas?" El Sr. Weasley le recordó en voz baja. Estaba empezando a verse un poco incómodo.

"¡Sí, por eso me tengo que ir! " Ron urgió, pensando que había ganado. "¡Alguien tiene que mantenerlo a salvo mientras se encuentre aún con los muggles!"

"¿Y ese alguien tienes que ser tú?" La Sra. Weasley le dijo con las cejas arqueadas. "No importan las decenas de personas que lo guardan, incluyendo a tu padre y a mí -"

_"¡Molly!"_ El señor Weasley, dijo bruscamente. La señora Weasley rápidamente cerró la boca y enrojeció; había estado a punto de revelar demasiado en un lugar demasiado público. _Realmente_ necesitaban salir de King's Cross antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Y él está a salvo, Ron" Lupin le recordó gentilmente. Tenía la mano en el brazo de Moody's, probablemente para frenar al Auror de terminar a la fuerza con esta larga conversación. "Dumbledore arregló eso. Harry y los Dursley sestarán bien por el momento. Sabes que así será."

Pero las tranquilizadoras palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado. Harry palideció al escuchar tal declaración, mientras que Ron, tan terco como siempre, plantó los talones más profundamente en el suelo y alzó la barbilla en el aire. "Ahora tengo diecisiete años ", le recordó a su madre. "Puedo hacer lo que quiera."

"No me importa la edad que tengas, Ronald Bilius Weasley," la señora Weasley gritó de nuevo, recuperando rápidamente la compostura. "Siempre y cuando vivas en _mi_ casa, cumplirás con _mis_ reglas, ¿está claro?"

Ron tartamudeó por un momento. "¡Bueno, tal vez ya no viva más ahí!"

"¿Es así?" Preguntó la señora Weasley en fingida inocencia. "Pues creo que tus figuras de acción de los Chudley Cannons no están de acuerdo."

_"¡Basta!"_ Al principio, todo el mundo pensaba que Ojoloco Moody había perdido finalmente la paciencia, pero después de un segundo de contemplación, la voz no tenía la marca de ese gruñido barítono que caracterizaba a Moody. Harry Potter parecía haber crecido nueve pulgadas más, al mirar en torno a la pequeña multitud que les rodeaba, asegurándose de que todavía no habían sido descubiertos; luego, cuadró los hombros y con valentía enfrentó al iracundo Weasley que estaba a punto de enfurecer aún más. "Vete a casa".

_"¡Harry!" _

"¡Ron, _tienes_ un hogar!" Harry le recordó indignado, por primera vez revelando realmente lo mucho que a veces envidiaba a su mejor amigo. "¡Debes estar allí! Sobre todo ahora. "

Desde una distancia segura, William Granger se movió un poco, fingiendo observar su reloj, fascinado por la escena que estaba presenciando, en pleno reconocimiento de que era muy privada. Realmente no debía escuchar más, además, si esperaba por más tiempo, quedarían atrapados en el tráfico a la temible hora pico que todas las personas sensatas hacían lo posible por evitar. "Hermione - -"

"Lo sé, lo sé" respondió Hermione con un largo suspiro. Esperaba que Ron hubiera tenido el buen juicio de ir a casa con su familia durante al menos una noche antes de informarles que no sólo se iría de casa, sino que tampoco regresaría a la escuela el próximo año. Pero, por supuesto, Ron raramente reflejaba buen juicio en nada, en lo absoluto. Era entonces cuando ella siempre entraba y limpiaba el desorden que Ron dejaba atrás. Le dio la jaula de Crookshanks a su madre. "¿Por qué no lo llevas al auto? vuelvo en un minuto."

Sin embargo, la señora Granger estaba atenta de la señora Weasley, quien todavía estaba secándose las lágrimas de frustración impacientemente. "Esa pobre mujer", murmuró con simpatía. "No puedo imaginar -" Se interrumpió y alisó el cabello de Hermione de manera cariñosa, algo que no había hecho en un buen tiempo. "¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué Ron no quiere ir con ella?" preguntó abruptamente.

"Es una larga historia - -Se las explicaré más adelante, sólo vayan a buscar el coche por favor" les pidió Hermione una vez más, en una voz firme de adulto que tomó a sus padres por sorpresa. No era frecuente que una chica hablara a sus padres con ese tipo de autoridad. Intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, pero los Granger se apresuraron obedientemente a cumplir con la petición de su hija. Hermione se cuadró de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo a sus mejores amigos, preparándose para la batalla, de ser necesaria, para poner fin a esta ridícula disputa.

En este punto, Harry había hecho a un lado a Ron para poder hablar en privado, y apelaba a él en una voz más suave y suplicante. Ron, testarudo hasta el final, tenazmente continuó sacudiendo la cabeza, su mandíbula se encontraba en esa posición de no-importa-lo-que-me-digan-yo-ganaré, que Hermione conocía muy bien. Hermione se deslizó entre ambos a los pocos segundos, la mano en su varita por si acaso. El temperamento de Ron incluso lo llevaría a golpear a su mejor amigo directamente en la nariz. "¿Qué está pasando?" Hermione les exigió.

Harry parpadeó distraídamente. "Pensé que te habías ido."

"No, ha estado viendo todo el tiempo", comentó Ron ausente. Hermione trató de no estar secretamente emocionada por la posibilidad de que a Ron le importaba lo suficiente como para saber su paradero en todo momento. Ron cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dio a Harry una taladrante mirada. "Ahora Harry no quiere que me vaya con él."

"¡No es que yo no te quiera conmigo!" Harry le recordó con impaciencia. "Tú me conoces -" Se interrumpió, mirándose a punto de arrancar su propio pelo hasta quedar tan calvo como el Sr. Weasley. "¡Es por tu propio _bien!_, la protección que Dumbledore dejó sólo funciona en mí y los Dursley. Si te quedas conmigo, no tendrías protección mágica y sabemos que van a tenerme en la mira todo el tiempo - si ellos saben que estás conmigo, ¡seguramente eres hombre muerto!"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro. No podía creer que no hubiese pensado en eso. Sin embargo, Ron parecía impasible ante la idea del inminente peligro. "¿Y qué?"

_"¿Y qué?"_ Hermione repitió indignada. Se puso las manos en las caderas y le lanzó esa mirada que usaba en los burlescos Slytherin o los traviesos de primer año.

"¡Oh, no!" Exclamó Ron con un gesto de su mano como si pudiera repeler a Hermione con ese simple movimiento. "¡No me mires de esa manera ahora! ¡No te pongas en mi contra tú también!"

"¡Ron, _tienes_ que ir a casa!" Hermione insistió. "Harry tiene razón – debía haberme dado cuenta de esto antes – debes de estar seguro en tu casa y creo que todos debemos estar a salvo el mayor tiempo posible antes de - -" Se interrumpió, incapaz de articular la tarea de enormes proporciones que se extendía ante ellos en vagos términos que nadie más podría entender, pero era imposible. En cambio, terminó su frase con una mirada de súplica hacia Ron que lo decía todo. Además, ella y Ron nunca habían necesitado palabras para comunicar todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Vamos todos a nuestras casas", Harry les propuso en una voz mucho más tranquila. "Y vamos a descansar un poco y haremos nuestra tarea, así estaremos listos para agosto, ¿de acuerdo?" Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro entre sus mejores amigos, con una angustiada mirada de culpa. "Deben pasar algo de tiempo con sus familias antes de que hagamos esto."

Ninguno de ellos quería que Harry terminara el resto de ese pensamiento, aunque los tres sabían que era la verdad: deberían pasar más tiempo con su familia ahora, porque muy posiblemente podría ser la última oportunidad que tenían. Ron le dio a Harry una mirada larga que Hermione no pudo leer, antes de volver su atención hacia ella. "¿Y esto es lo que tú quieres también?"

Si no fuera tan importante hacer que Ron fuera a la Madriguera, Hermione habría cedido ante la extraña mezcla de confusión, rabia y dolor que se reflejaban en los ojos de Ron. En cambio, Hermione se limitó a asentir con énfasis, rogando para que, por una vez, dejara a un lado su terquedad y orgullo y cediera a sus deseos.

Ron le dio a Harry otra rápida mirada, y se volvió a ver los suplicantes ojos de Hermione, y, finalmente, emitió un reacio gruñido. La mano de Hermione se acercó a presionar contra su corazón en total alivio; por un momento creyó que iban a tener otra discusión de al menos otros diez minutos. Apenas podía creer que Ron se había dado por vencido tan fácilmente. Harry, visiblemente relajado y con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro, le dio una palmada a Ron en el hombro, y una vez que lo hubo hecho se apresuró a regresar a donde estaban los miembros de la Orden esperando ansiosamente. Dijo algunas palabras y la Sra. Weasley rápidamente dejó escapar un chillido de alivio cuando le dio a Harry un aplastante abrazo que casi lo hacía caer.

Ron miró este intercambio en un silencio sepulcral, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos endurecidos de una manera que Hermione no podía entender. Había visto a Ron en su mejor, su peor y sus muchos, muchos tonos de gris y claro, pero nunca había visto esa dureza en su mirada. Parecía tan ajena a él, como si se hubiera teñido el pelo de un rubio-Malfoy. Ella trató tentativamente tomarle la mano y preguntarle lo que estaba mal, pero Ron se apartó y miró alrededor de la estación de tren. En realidad, él estaba mirando a todas partes, excepto a su cara. "¿Dónde están tus padres?" le preguntó.

"Afuera. Se fueron a buscar el coche. Voy a encontrarlos en un minuto." Se acercó a él y estratégicamente escondió su pelo detrás de la oreja para que tuviera una clara mirada de la flor azul que había enviado a Pig encontrar para ella, la flor que llevaría con orgullo por el resto del día hasta irse a la cama, cuando cuidadosamente prensara los pétalos por debajo de las pastas de protección de un libro para que fuera así preservada para siempre jamás. Esperaba que él supiera lo mucho que ese simple gesto había significado para ella. "Ron, ¿qué te sucede?"

Ron devolvió su atención a ella, y abruptamente volvió a ser Ron: su rostro y ojos brillantes con cada pensamiento y sentimiento que había pasado por su cabeza. Hermione con frecuencia pensaba en el día que le había dicho que tenía el rango emocional de una cucharilla, y se preguntaba si él sabía que no podía haber estado más lejos de la verdad. Ron experimentaba tanto, tanto, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sentía.

"Nada. De vuelta a casa, ¿no?" Ron respondió con aspereza. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacudió la barbilla hacia la salida. "Te encaminaré."

"No necesitas hacerlo," dijo Hermione rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que la señora Weasley entraría en histeria si veía a Ron alejarse, aparentemente dejando a Hermione. Podía pensar que estaba perdiendo a su hijo con su otro mejor amigo. "Te veré en un par de semanas", añadió un poco torpe, no muy segura de qué decir. Ella y Ron habían tenido una muy hermosa despedida en el tren; añadir cualquier otra palabra terminaría por estropearla de alguna manera.

Pero Ron al parecer no lo veía así. Parecía bastante sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, pero dio otro gruñido y volvió hacia sus padres. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione no pudo soportar ver que se fuera durante tres segundos antes de llamarle de nuevo. Él se volvió y esperó con expectación. Hermione deseaba con todo su corazón tener el coraje de correr directamente hacia él y lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él como lo había hecho un montón de veces, pero ahora, en este momento, no podía. Alguna extraña grieta había surgido de repente entre ellos, algo que les impedía alcanzar esa sagrada intimidad que tanto anhelaba. Hermione no tenía idea de dónde había llegado este imprevisto obstáculo, ni por qué estaba allí, sobre todo cuando hacía media hora, Ron le había dado una flor y le había dicho que nada podría hacerle daño a ella, siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca. Todo lo que ella sabía era que ese obstáculo estaba allí, comiéndole su corazón, y ella tenía que tratar de hacer algo para llenar ese horrible vacío.

Hermione le dedicó una vacilante sonrisa. "Vas a escribir, ¿verdad?" preguntó un tanto torpe. Ron siempre había sido su más fiel amigo por correspondencia, incluso más que Viktor, aunque nunca le haría saber ese detalle si iba a actuar como un niño de cuatro años siempre que el nombre de Viktor salía a tema, no merecía saber la verdad.

Ron inhaló lentamente, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del serio rostro de Hermione. "Sí. Claro" prometió al fin, su sonrisa ayudó enormemente a descongelar el imprevisible hielo que había surgido entre ellos. "Tan pronto como llegue a casa."

"Bien". La pareja compartió una última sonrisa, se saludaron al mismo tiempo, y apartaron la mirada el uno del otro para encontrar a sus padres. Hermione se las arregló para tejer su camino a través de los cientos de muggles y carros que pululaban alrededor de la estación para encontrar a su padre ilegalmente estacionado cerca de la parada de taxis. Ella se deslizó dentro de la parte trasera del coche, agradeciendo ausente a sus padres por la espera. Miró por la ventana mientras su padre se retiraba hacia el tráfico, buscaba con la mirada para ver si podía echar un vistazo a los Weasley. Todavía estaba muy intrigada por esa extraña mirada en el rostro de Ron, la única vez que había sido totalmente incapaz de entender a Ron, fue esos pocos pero horribles meses cuando había estado con Lavender: el momento en que lo había perdido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Eso no puede estar pasando otra vez. No se creía capaz de sobrevivir a perder a Ron nuevamente.

"¿Hermione?"

Por el tono de la voz de su madre, Hermione sospechaba que la había estado llamado por su nombre varias veces. Se enderezó con aire de culpabilidad y fingió una sonrisa. "¿Sí?"

"Sólo quería saber si Ron cedió."

"Sí, lo hizo", confirmó Hermione, y seguía luchando por encontrar a su pelirroja familia favorita en el mar de gente que salía de King's Cross. A pesar de que estaba concentrada en su tarea, Hermione pudo atrapar la rápida y fugaz mirada que intercambiaron sus padres. Era como esa que ella y Ron compartían a espaldas de Harry cada vez que pensaban que se estaba siendo terco, o que estaba en peligro, o que estaba en modo de salvador-de-personas. Eso no podía ser una buena señal. "¿Qué?" preguntó llanamente.

Helen Granger miró a su marido una vez más antes de morder la bala y lanzar la pregunta potencialmente condenatoria. "Nos estábamos preguntando - ¿por qué Harry necesita protección?"

Un tacón afilado de culpa pateó a Hermione duro en el estómago. Esta era: la señal que había estado esperando y temiendo. Había querido decirle a sus padres hace mucho tiempo acerca de Voldemort, pero no había tenido la oportunidad ideal. Por mucho que valorara la honestidad, Hermione no podía dejar de admitir que en este particular caso, era mucho más fácil mentir acerca de su lesión en el Ministerio, antes de dar las verdaderas razones por las que no podía volver a casa para las vacaciones, y en los millones de otros casos se retorció la verdad con el fin de lograr lo que se necesitaba hacer. Pero no podía evitar la conversación por más tiempo. También tenía que morder la bala y forjarse con valentía por delante. Nunca podría vivir consigo misma si dejaba Hogwarts y su antigua vida sin antes decirles a sus padres toda la verdad.

Aunque lo anterior no reducía nada de las náuseas que tenía y se le arremolinaban en la boca del estómago. Tragó saliva, y mantuvo los ojos fijamente por la ventana. "Vamos a esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa" sugirió Hermione con gravedad. "Voy a explicarles todo lo que sucede."

"Está bien" concedió la señora Granger con otra mirada a su marido. Hermione ignoró el gesto tanto como pudo cuando reacomodó su varita para poder tomarla más fácilmente si había alguna señal de peligro. La señora Granger miró por la ventana mientras el señor Granger se centraba en la carretera, apretando el volante más de lo normal. Un espeso y pesado silencio se cernía sobre la familia, tan impenetrable como el tráfico de Londres que estaban luchando por pasar.

Sería un largo camino a casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok, ok, el próximo capítulo pinta para ser interesante, original, y con momentos 'Granger Family', no me vayan a abandonar.**

**Y ya saben, dejen su cometario ¿Qué les parece el cambio de perspectiva de una historia a otra?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, Hola!**

_**Muchas gracias a los que me hicieron caso y abrieron cuenta, eso habla muy bien de ustedes ;D y a los que no, aún me pregunto el porqué :S, ah! y no sean flojillos si ya la tienen, nada les cuesta dar su nick y contraseña. Bueno, de todas maneras, gracias a todos los que comentan, me estoy desanimando y no quiero hacerlo, he hecho una promesa y la voy a cumplir, pero esperaba ser más rápida en mi objetivo ¿Será depresión? espero que no. Bueno, basta de temas tristes y vayamos a otros más tristes :'( así es, Hermione y sus padres UPS!**_

_**0O0O0**_

**Resumen: **Hermione se prepara para dejar a su familia atrás – esa familia a la que ha mentido durante años...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, BLA, BLA, BLA, ETC, ETC.

**0o0o0o0**

El sonido del timbre resonó alegre a lo largo de todas las habitaciones de la casa de los Granger, pero la puerta principal de roble macizo permaneció tercamente cerrada y atrancada, evitando a todo mundo la entrada. Perturbado, el visitante inspeccionó el misterioso botón, preguntándose si había leído el manual de instrucciones correctamente y no había utilizado el dispositivo muggle de manera debida, pero una voz tensa y con determinación flotó hacia ellos.

"¿Quién es?"

"Arthur Weasley," el primer hombre se identificó.

"¿Cuál es su ambición secreta?"

"Saber cómo permanecen en el aire los aviones muggles ", replicó el señor Weasley con prontitud. "¿Qué notas sacaste en el examen de Encantamientos al final del primer año?"

"Un total de 112", respondió Hermione Granger mientras abría la puerta de su casa, varita en mano y lista, su cabello amontonado y desordenado sobre su cabeza en un vano intento por mantenerlo fuera de su rostro. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiera pasado largas horas de la noche leyendo frenéticamente en lugar de dormir cómodamente en su cama. Mantuvo la punta de su varita apuntando directamente al hombre alto y negro que estaba junto al padre de su mejor amigo. "¿Ha estado con usted todo el tiempo?"

"Sí", el aseguró. "Kingsley no ha salido de mi lado."

"Vine a su fiesta por su nombramiento de prefecta hace dos años", agregó Kingsley para aplacarla. "Molly hizo una gran pancarta felicitándola a usted y a Ron".

Hermione bajó la varita y sonrió brevemente y con alivio, ningún Mortífago se hubiera molestado nunca en recordar el nombre de Ron. Este tenía que ser Kingsley. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"En realidad, vino a hablar con tus padres", contestó el Sr. Weasley. "¿Ellos están aquí?"

"No" dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa. "Están en el trabajo. Deben volver un poco después de las cinco."

_"¿En el trabajo?"_ la cabeza de Kingsley giró bruscamente hacia su compañero. "¿Hemos garantizado esa zona?"

"Yo lo hice", aseguró Hermione antes de que el Sr. Weasley pudiera responder. "Lo hice ayer".

_"¿En serio?_ ¿sola?"

"Sí," respondió Hermione un poco vacilante. Tenía la sensación de que no iban a estar tan impresionados cuando les explicara. "Tenía todos los libros, y además, tuve que reforzar las guardas que fueron colocadas hace dos años -"

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Kingsley le exigió.

El Sr. Weasley sin embargo entendió inmediatamente. Dejó escapar un gemido y se recargó del marco de la puerta para mantenerse y no caer del porche en disgusto por sí mismo, recordándole a Hermione cuando Ron reaccionaba cada vez que se le asignaba tarea extra."Lo siento mucho, Hermione" se disculpó. "Debí haberme dado cuenta de que necesitábamos hacerlo; hemos tenido una crisis familiar con la preparación de la boda y asegurando la Madriguera para que tú y Harry puedan ir - "

"Está bien" dijo Hermione en completa comprensión. Tenía la sensación de que una vez que Ron le dijo a su familia que no iba a volver a la escuela, y que se iba con Harry y Hermione para completar una misión secreta que bien podría costarles la vida, había habido muchas peleas similares a la de King's Cross entre Ron y la Sra. Weasley, y el pobre Sr. Weasley probable y muy miserablemente escuchaba cada discusión, dividido entre su esposa e hijo.

Kingsley se volvió hacia el Sr. Weasley, abriendo la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero el Sr. Weasley respondió rápidamente. "Albus los colocó, Kingsley."

Kingsley dejó escapar un gemido. Cuando mueres, toda la magia que despliegas en tu vida, automáticamente se revierte, por lo tanto, cada encantamiento protector que Dumbledore había colocado en el hogar de los Granger había desaparecido en el segundo que cayó de la Torre de Astronomía. "Aún así debiste habernos contactado de inmediato al darte cuenta de la falta de guardas", reprendió ligeramente a Hermione. Su rápida mirada continuaba escaneando el área, todavía en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. "La seguridad en el hogar no es algo que se tome a la ligera."

"Créanme, la seguridad de mis padres no es algo que tomaría a la ligera", respondió Hermione con una ligera punzada de indignación en su voz. "Pero eso no era algo que yo pudiera poner en una carta, y si salía a buscarlos, mis padres hubieran estado totalmente desprotegidos, ¿Cierto? Las nuevas guardas no son tan fuertes como las antiguas, pero nos deben mantener a mis padres y a mí protegidos el tiempo suficiente." Normalmente, ella no se habría atrevido a usar ese tono con Shacklebolt, pero estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por los modales. Investigar, practicar y ejecutar decenas de complicados hechizos protectores habrían cansado incluso a una bruja experta como Hermione Granger.

Y para su sorpresa, Kingsley sólo le sonrió brevemente. "Siempre supe que me agradaba", le comentó al Sr. Weasley antes de bajar del porche. "Voy a hacer doble verificación, sólo para estar seguro Arthur, tú ve y…" Se detuvo sugestivamente.

Una señal de silenciosa alarma se fue al fondo de la mente de Hermione cuando el Sr. Weasley asintió con seriedad. Kingsley comenzó a realizar su nueva tarea y el Sr. Weasley asintió con la cabeza hacia la sala de estar detrás de Hermione. "¿Podemos?"

"¡Oh, lo siento - - por favor, entre!" Hermione dijo apresuradamente. No era muy buena anfitriona que digamos, aunque sabía que se trataba de algo muy diferente a una visita social. "¿Le puedo traer algo de beber?"

"No, gracias" respondió el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano al recibidor, manteniendo su varita en el reposabrazos y los ojos en todos los puntos de entrada posibles. "Tenemos que hablar contigo acerca de algo."

"Está bien" dijo Hermione con cautela, asintiendo con la cabeza para que prosiguiera, preparándose para lo peor. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Acaso Ron - -?"

"Ron está muy bien, Harry está bien. Estamos todos bien", aseguró el Sr. Weasley, luego se inclinó hacia delante y se aclaró su cansada garganta. "Yo te dije hace algunos años que no creía que los Mortífagos fueran contra tus padres siempre y cuando estuvieras con Harry y Ron, en Hogwarts ,y ellos supieran en dónde te encontrabas. Pero ahora, por lo que entiendo, ustedes tres no volverán a la escuela, ¿verdad?"

"Así es" respondió ella con mucho cuidado. Tenía que estar absolutamente segura de no decir nada acerca de su plan. Tenía la sensación de que los Weasley, entre otros, se morían por saber lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Todo el mundo estaría tratando de descubrirlo en sus propias e inteligentes formas, por eso los tres tenían que ser muy astutos para asegurarse de que no fuera así.

Pero debería haber sabido que el Sr. Weasley, un padre que sólo era firme y autoritario cuando era absolutamente necesario, un hombre que entendía completamente la necesidad de un chico a tomar sus propias decisiones y elecciones, no presionaría sobre el tema. Él tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Juntó las manos con ansiedad frente a él. "Bueno, si los tres van a desaparecer, los Mortífagos van a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarles. Pasarán por todos los canales posibles que puedan encontrar."

El estómago de Hermione comenzó a temblar. "¿Así que ahora piensan que van a dirigirse hacia mis padres?"

"Me temo que sí" se disculpó el Sr. Weasley con sinceridad.

"Pero he puesto las guardas y los otros hechizos ", argumentó Hermione desesperadamente, negándose a creer que todo el trabajo que acababa de terminar había sido en vano. "Eso debe mantener los Mortífagos fuera, ¿no?"

El Sr. Weasley negó con la cabeza. "No ese tipo de guardas. Simplemente no son lo suficientemente fuertes. No tiene nada que ver con tu nivel de talento o experiencia", añadió a toda prisa cuando se dio cuenta del dolor que había aparecido en su mirada."Las únicas y completamente impenetrables guardas son las que tienen raíces en la magia antigua, como las que tiene Hogwarts o lo que Harry tiene con los Dursley. Tú acabas de admitir que los nuevos hechizos no son tan fuertes. Estos hechizos, no importa cuán dotada seas como bruja, no detendrán a veinte Mortífagos furiosos que estén decididos a entrar. Si quieren entrar, hallarán una manera. Por no mencionar el simple hecho de que tus padres serán vulnerables en cuanto den un paso fuera de esta propiedad. Los hechizos sólo protegen la casa de los ataques, no a tus padres."

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para que estén protegidos en todo momento? " Preguntó Hermione a pesar de tener un sentimiento enfermizo de haber adivinado la respuesta.

El Sr. Weasley le dio a Hermione tres segundos más de esperanza para encontrar una mejor solución, y con gentileza dijo lo que tenía que decir. "¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de protegerlos, ¿no es así?"

Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado y presionó mucho sus labios antes de contestar la pregunta. "Emigrar".

"Eso es correcto. Creemos que es mejor para los nacidos muggles y sus familias abandonar el país, al menos por un rato. Tú-sabes-quién no va a salir del país a corto plazo, no cuando está tan cerca para hacerse con el control del Ministerio, y si él se va, será para un propósito específico y no para realizar una persecución contra los nacidos muggles," el Sr. Weasley le informó, recitando pasajes de una edición anterior de _El Profeta_ que había hecho esa misma recomendación. El autor del artículo había sido asesinado dos días después de su publicación.

"Pero será diferente para mis padres," Hermione desacordó bajo conocimiento previo. "Voldemort podría salir del país para encontrarlos, si existiera la posibilidad de que le llevaran hasta Harry." El no se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo por este argumento, lo que le hizo sospechar a Hermione que él mismo ya se había imaginado esa posibilidad. "Por eso no pueden simplemente 'irse'…" Hermione continuó su alegato, y su corazón le dolía más y más al darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería el hechizo que debería realizar, "…tienen que tener sus recuerdos modificados - - sobre mí, todo acerca de _mí_." Se volvió de nuevo al Sr. Weasley y vio el simpatético horror en sus amables ojos, algo que confirmó sus peores pensamientos. "No pueden saber que existo."

"No, no pueden", confirmó el Sr. Weasley en voz baja.

La mano de Hermione fue directo a su dolido corazón, vagamente pudo darse cuenta de que la maldición de Dolohov estaba trabajando de nuevo. Se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, balanceándose ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante sobre el cojín del sofá, su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. El Sr. Weasley se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. Ginny a menudo actuaba de manera similar cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, por lo que sabía que debía esperar con paciencia a Hermione para que continuara. "Se los dije," finalmente confesó.

El Sr. Weasley inmediatamente cambió su cuerpo para poderle dar la cara directamente. Él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería: la había regañado el verano pasado por mantener a sus padres en oscuridad acerca de la guerra. "¿Cómo lo tomaron?"

"Mal", respondió Hermione con voz hueca. "Bueno, papá lo tomó bien, Parece entender por lo menos un poco, pero mamá -" Sacudió la cabeza con desaliento y encontró inútil continuar. Además, aún le dolía mucho pensar en ese momento. Como se lo prometió a sí misma, tan pronto como llegaron a casa de King's Cross, dejó caer su baúl, liberó a Crookshanks de su jaula, y decididamente sentó a sus padres y les informó que tenía algo importante que decirles. Había precedido su discurso con una sincera disculpa por no decirles eso antes, pero les explicó que había sentido que era necesario en ese momento. Entonces, había procedido a decirles todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos seis años, todo lo que estaba relacionado Voldemort: la Piedra Filosofal, el basilisco, Sirius Black, la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, por qué realmente se había ido antes los dos últimos veranos y por qué rara vez llegaba a casa para las vacaciones, que se escapó hacia el Ministerio y lo que había causado realmente los dolores en el pecho que les había preocupado tanto, la muerte de Dumbledore, _todo_.

Se había llevado su casi dos horas en completar la épica historia y sus padres habían estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Cuando terminó, se mantuvieron en silencio, en shock y entumecidos. Su madre por fin había roto el hechizo, con voz ronca le informaba a su hija que no iba a volver a la escuela mientras que el mundo mágico estuviera en tal estado. Hermione se había preparado para eso y diezmó aún más el corazón de sus padres informándoles que era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, y que legalmente podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y estaba tomando la decisión de abandonar la escuela para ayudar a Harry con una nueva misión que podría salvarlos a todos. Por supuesto, sus padres habían preguntado cuál era esa misión específicamente, y una vez más, Hermione tenía que decirles que no podía divulgar esa parte de la información.

Ese había sido el golpe final. La madre de Hermione se había puesto de pie, le lanzó una larga pero muy larga mirada que aplastó el espíritu de Hermione, y salió de la habitación. Su padre, ya muy cansado, limpió las gafas y le preguntó cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que ella tuviera que abandonarlos. Hermione solamente había sacudido la cabeza, sin saber ella misma la respuesta, y luchó por mantenerse controlada. Nada había salido según lo planeado. Se suponía que su madre reaccionaría de forma exagerada y supuestamente su padre mantendría la calma y solicitaría explicaciones, y racionalmente escucharía los argumentos del lado de Hermione. Hermione les diría todo y les tomaría un tiempo, pero poco a poco lo entenderían. Su padre lo entendería en un primer momento y calmaría a su mujer como siempre lo hacía, pero llegarían a un entendimiento acerca de lo que su hija tenía que hacer. Se suponía que su madre no la vería con tanta amargura y se suponía que su padre no se vería tan cansado, tan viejo y _asustado_. No se suponía que debía ser así.

Eso había sido hacía dos semanas, y poco había cambiado. Su madre apenas y le había dirigido cinco palabras y su papá andaba como perdido en una pesadilla, aterrorizado por la perspectiva de que su niña voluntariamente se arrojaba al peligro de la muerte. Hermione había decidido refugiarse en su cuarto, perdiéndose en todo el trabajo que debía ser completado antes de que se reuniera con Ron y Harry, así no tenía que pensar en el desastre en que estaba su familia, ni en la silenciosa tensión en la casa de los Granger, tan tensa que la caza de los Horrocruxes probablemente sería una bienvenida distracción para ella. Pero no importaba cuan opresiva fueras la casa, Hermione no podía salir. Todavía no. No cuando no había hecho las cosas bien.

Su angustia debió haberse leído con claridad en toda su cara, porque el Sr. Weasley rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento para animarla. "¿Puedo hablar con ellos?" se ofreció. "He tenido que hacer frente al malestar de los muggles anteriormente - -Puedo ser capaz de ayudar."

Hermione le sonrió afectuosamente. Ron tal vez no lo pensaba así, pero realmente se parecía más a su padre de lo que jamás sabría. "Creo que sólo necesitan algo de tiempo para absorber todo. Pero gracias."

"Por supuesto," dijo el Sr. Weasley y le dio a Hermione otro momento para saborear su descontento antes de volver a otros asuntos. "Kingsley tiene un amigo en el equipo _Desmemorizador _en el cual confía", prosiguió el señor Weasley con amabilidad. "Él podría estar aquí en la mañana para encargarse de todo."

Hermione negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No voy a permitirle a alguien a quien nunca antes conocí, que realice magia sobre mis padres."

El Sr. Weasley consideró discutir el asunto, pero por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, sabía que sólo perdería tiempo precioso. "¿Entonces quién te gustaría que lo hiciera?" Ofreció amablemente.

Hermione ya sabía la respuesta. Se puso de pie con la misma fuerza que atacaba cada pedazo de tarea que pudiera llegar a sus manos. "Yo lo haré."

"Hermione, ¿alguna vez has realizado algún tipo de encantamiento desmemorizador con anterioridad? ", preguntó el señor Weasley para estar seguro de que supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Su mente brilló y voló hacia la vacía mirada de Draco Malfoy cuando ella le lanzó un hechizo desmemorizador una noche de abril, hacía un poco más de un año. A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo, era imborrable el recuerdo de las manos de Ron tocando su piel, recorriendo su cuerpo; e inclinó la cabeza para que sus rizos pudieran proteger el rubor de fuego que acababa de aparecer en su rostro. Tal vez debería auto-borrarse el recuerdo de esa noche; a pesar de que se habían besado por efectos prácticos, sólo se había profundizado su anhelo por Ron a un grado casi insoportable. "No" mintió a toda prisa. "Pero tengo algunos libros - y si usted me consigue más, seré capaz de hacerlo." Mantuvo la cabeza en alto. "Si logro entender la teoría, podré hacer el hechizo, se lo prometo."

El Sr. Weasley consideró su propuesta antes de asentir y darle una paternal sonrisa. "Espero que sepas que eres una notable mujercita."

Ni siquiera pudo empezar a darle las gracias por el cumplido; Hermione apenas esbozó una acuosa sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza. El Sr. Weasley le devolvió el movimiento. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?" preguntó con amabilidad.

Hermione hizo una estimación rápida. "Una semana", decidió. Eso sería suficiente tiempo para investigar y practicar los encantamientos, y también le daba a sus padres el tiempo suficiente para empacar sus pertenencias.

"Bien" asintió el señor Weasley. "Vas a tener que hacer los arreglos del viaje a tú misma - será mejor si viajan a la manera muggle, así ni siquiera estarían conscientes de que existimos, pero tendremos a alguien siguiéndolos para tener la certeza de que lo hagan de forma segura."

Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta y Hermione se levantó para recibir a Shacklebolt de nuevo en la casa después de, por supuesto, pedirle otra pregunta de seguridad para asegurarse de que nadie le había maldecido. Le dio un guiño de aprobación. "Usted hizo un excelente trabajo, señorita Granger." Hermione sonrió distraídamente en agradecimiento y Kingsley se volvió hacia el Sr. Weasley, que estaba de pie en el recibidor con ellos. "¿Se lo informaste?"

"Sí" confirmó el Sr. Weasley. "Ella se encargará de limpiarles la memoria y nosotros estaremos de regreso en una semana para ayudar con el transporte."

Kingsley surcó la frente. "¿_Ella_ es -?" Se interrumpió al pensar en todos los impecables hechizos que acababa de comprobar y asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, si alguien puede hacerlo, esa es ella."

El Sr. Weasley volvió su atención a Hermione. "Bueno, te voy a traer los libros tan pronto como me sea posible y te tendré informada sobre el plan - - tendré que consultar con Moody"

"Gracias, Sr. Weasley" dijo Hermione con seriedad. "Y usted también, Sr. Shacklebolt. Por todo."

Kingsley se rió con gusto. "Sólo llámeme Kingsley, señorita Granger, y yo haré todo lo que pueda por usted."

"Siempre y cuando me llame Hermione." Y entonces extendió la mano a los dos hombres, pero el Sr. Weasley se demoró un segundo más, mirando con ojos ansiosos la inmaculada casa, imaginándose a los angustiados padres de Hermione.

"¿Estás segura de que no puedo hablar con ellos en lugar de que tú lo hagas?" se ofreció por última vez.

"No" negó Hermione una vez más. "No, lo haré yo." Y acompañó a los dos hombres hasta fuera y los observó dirigirse hacia la calle para aparecerse. Cerró la puerta y reforzó las numerosas cerraduras con unos cuantos hechizos extra de defensa. Hermione inclinó la frente contra el revestimiento de madera maciza y suspiró. Al parecer, ella y sus padres tendrían otra charla.

**0o0o0**

"¿Tenemos que _irnos_?"

"Helen", advirtió William Granger en voz baja mientras colocaba una mano sobre su rodilla para poner fin a su estallido. La Sra. Granger obedeció obstinadamente, pero no se veían felices de ello en lo más mínimo. Hermione se agarró al borde del cojín, con las piernas bailando con aprensión. Tenía una horrible sensación de que esta conversación en particular iba a ser mucho más fuerte que la anterior. El Sr. Granger, sin embargo, iba a tratar de evitarlo, si eso fuera posible. Intencionalmente mantuvo su voz muy tranquila. "Ahora, Hermione, ¿por qué vamos a tener que irnos?"

"Ya se los dije," respondió Hermione con debilitada paciencia. "El señor Weasley cree que Voldemort vendrá después, cuando Harry, Ron y yo, no volvamos a la escuela. Si ustedes están fuera del país, estarán a salvo."

"¿Estaremos?" Helen Granger preguntó. "Pensé que habías dicho que Lord Voldemort era el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo ¿No será capaz de encontrarnos?"

"No va a buscarlos", le aseguró Hermione. "Van a pensar que estoy con ustedes, y la única razón por la que me quieren encontrar, es por Harry. Si creen que hemos abandonado el país, nos dejarán en paz y se centrarán en Harry.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerlo? " La señora Granger preguntó esperanzada. "Tengo un amigo en Estados Unidos -"

"No nos vamos a quedar con Ross Bruhn," su marido interrumpió bruscamente, sus ojos brillaron como los de Ron cada vez que se nombraba a Viktor Krum.

La madre de Hermione tuvo que girar la cabeza para contenerse inexplicablemente de romper en una carcajada. "William- -"

"No, no es sólo eso - aunque realmente _no_ me gusta", admitió. "Si nos escondemos, no debemos ir a la gente que conocemos. Nos podrían rastrear." Apeló a su hija "¿Cierto?"

"Sí" confirmó Hermione con un ferviente asentimiento. Estaba tan contenta de que por lo menos su padre entendiera la gravedad de su situación. "Necesitan irse por su cuenta. Un miembro de la Orden les acompañará a cualquier lugar que elijan y luego- -" Se desvaneció, sin saber cómo seguir. Honestamente, no tenía idea de qué pasaría con sus padres después de que sus guardias de la Orden los dejaran. Estarían solos, despreocupados y ajenos a la guerra que se desarrollaba justo debajo de sus narices.

"¿Y luego qué?" La Sra. Granger preguntó bruscamente, viendo la vacilación en el rostro de Hermione. "¿Continuaremos sin ti?"

Hermione se mordió el labio, muy fuerte. Había omitido convenientemente un aspecto muy particular del plan que el Sr. Weasley y Kingsley habían ideado esa tarde. Sabía que iba a matarlos el escucharlo. Incluso consideró no decirles y limpiarles la memoria cuando estuvieran de espalda, así nunca sabrían que su única hija usaría poderosa magia contra ellos. Pero habían pasado el punto de las mentiras. Sus padres se merecían más que la verdad. "Así es…", respondió Hermione con honestidad. " Porque…no se acordarán de mí."

Hubo un silencio largo y pesado. Su padre sólo podía estar boquiabierto frente a su pequeña niña, asombrado más allá de los límites de un discurso coherente. Su madre miró a su marido, buscando a tientas sus palabras; al no encontrar ninguna, se volvió hacia su hija, su orgullo y alegría, y obligó a su cerebro para que recordara cómo hablar. "¿Y por qué no te recordaremos?"

Conociendo la necesidad de los Granger de tener siempre pruebas físicas y tangibles, Hermione extrajo el libro que el Sr. Weasley le había llevado una hora antes de que sus padres llegaran a casa del trabajo. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas en la página adecuada y se los ofreció. La Sra. Granger tomó el libro y empezó a leer con la misma intensidad que había heredado su hija. El Sr. Granger estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. "Es un encantamiento, es muy poderoso, pero creo que puedo hacerlo", explicó Hermione con mucha calma. No podía creer que su voz permaneciera firme. "Alterará sus memorias para que no recuerden nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort, o magia, o bien-, nada de mí."

"No." Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a William Granger cuando éste se puso de pie, blanco como una tumba. "No. Esto es demasiado, Hermione. Es suficiente."

"Papá - -"

"No. ¡Suficiente!" los lentes del Sr. Granger le temblaban en la cima del puente de la nariz. "Estoy de acuerdo en permitirte que tomes tus propias decisiones, porque eres un adulto y te has ganado el derecho a hacerlo, pero eso es todo. No alterarás nuestros recuerdos- - de todas formas no funcionaría - - ¡ninguna cantidad de magia va a hacer que te olvide! "

"Sí, lo hará", Hermione contradijo en voz muy baja. A pesar de sus lágrimas, aún conservaba la cabeza en alto. "Lo siento, pero ustedes no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz."

"William", intervino la Sra. Granger antes de que pudiera responder. Se volvió hacia su esposa quien le pasó el libro. "Creo que puede."

El Sr. Granger finalmente tomó el libro y empezó a leer. La Sra. Granger hundió la cara entre las manos por un momento para perderse en el incomparable dolor de perder un hijo. Hermione se odiaba por hacer esto, pero siguió adelante para asegurarse de que entendieran que no serían capaces de detenerla simplemente por pedirle que subiera a su habitación sin cenar. "Lo siento si no te gusta, pero esto va a pasar y es la única manera de protegerlos y protegerme- -. Si los Mortífagos creen que he huido del país con ustedes, no van a buscarme. Si ustedes se van, realmente me estarían ayudando." Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre sus devastados padres. "Saben que no haría esto a menos que no hubiera opción, pero es la única manera. Y no me importa si tengo que esperar hasta que estén dormidos o que yo misma los noqueé, pero pondré ese encantamiento sobre ustedes. Se los juro."

La amenaza aplastó la última fugaz rebeldía del Sr. Granger. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas innecesariamente; eso era algo que Harry hacía cada vez que no quería hacer frente a lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, la Sra. Granger no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan rápidamente. "Podríamos quitarte tu varita," trató débilmente, pero tal y como lo esperaba, la varita de Hermione estaba fuera y dirigida a los dos antes de que pudieran parpadear.

"No, no podrían," Hermione respondió de manera constante, su varita firme a pesar de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.

La cara de su madre se arrugó y no dijo nada más. El Sr. Granger fue a sentarse junto a su esposa y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella. "¿Así que no puedo decir nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?" dijo con voz hueca.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?" Su voz crujió con temor, muy parecido a como Ron lo hacía. La comparación hizo que Hermione realmente quisiera matar a Voldemort y eso solidificó su decisión de seguir adelante con el plan que había urdido con Harry y Ron.

"Estoy segura." Inclinó la cabeza y por un horrible momento, Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de llorar. Antes de que pudiera suceder, Hermione habló a toda prisa para decir algo que corrigiera esta situación. "Vamos, papá," le rogó desesperadamente. "¿Qué habrías hecho tú si estuvieras en mi situación? _Tengo_ que hacer algo."

"No haría _esto_", respondió bruscamente.

"¡Sí, lo harías!" Hermione protestó. Los Granger no parecían gran cosa, pero en realidad eran muy valientes, Hermione estaba segura de que sus padres habrían estado en Gryffindor en lugar de Ravenclaw. A pesar de toda su inteligencia, era realmente su fuego secreto lo que les diferenciaba de los demás. "Si fuera la única manera, ¡Sí lo harías! ¿Y si fuera para salvar a mamá? ¿O a mí? ¿Simplemente te sentarías y no harías nada?" El Sr. Granger dejó escapar un largo suspiro y alzó los ojos hacia el techo, manteniendo la mandíbula firmemente cerrada. "¿Qué harías en mi situación?"

"Haríamos cualquier cosa," dijo la madre de Hermione con voz apagada ante su evidente derrota. Hermione se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa, pero Helen Granger solamente observaba a su marido. "A su edad, cuando éramos tan jóvenes, habríamos hecho cualquier cosa. Tú hubieras hecho cualquier cosa. Lo sabes."

Con cansancio, William Granger se ajustó las gafas en la nariz y asintió con tristeza. Él lo sabía.

"A tu edad, nadie nos hubiera detenido", continuó Helen. "Ahora ella es un adulto. Toma sus propias decisiones." Por fin miró a su hija y, finalmente, le dio un guiño de aprobación. "Tenemos que irnos."

A él le tomó varios minutos decir lo mismo, y se podía ver su corazón desquebrajarse al decirlas, pero William Granger finalmente fue capaz de asentir y decir: "Entonces, nos iremos. "

Fue la aprobación que Hermione había estado buscando tan desesperadamente, pero sólo le dieron ganas de acurrucarse y llorar por años. Violentamente sacudió su cerebro para que algo, cualquier cosa, viniera a ella y pudiera decirla para rectificar la situación. "Todavía tenemos una semana juntos," trató. "van a tener que empacar, y todo, por supuesto, pero todavía tenemos algún tiempo. Tal vez podríamos ir a Londres una noche o algo así."

Sonaba tan superficial, incluso para Hermione, pero la Sra. Granger asintió y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Tienes que ir a esa boda, ¿verdad? La del hermano de Ron ¿cierto?"

"Sí" confirmó Hermione, un poco confundida acerca de a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

"Y todavía te gusta ese chico, Ron. ¿No es así? "

"Oh, sí" admitió Hermione. Incluso ante la amenaza de quemar cada copia de _'Hogwarts: una Historia'_ no podía dejar de amar a Ron.

"Esperen - _¿qué?"_ El Sr. Granger exigió.

Ellas no le hicieron caso. "Entonces necesitas verte fantástica ", concluyó la señora Granger de manera casual. Miró a su hija con una sonrisa esperanzada y llorosa. "Podríamos ir a buscar un vestido nuevo. Si lo deseas."

A pesar de que fue el primer gesto genuino y sincero que su madre había hecho durante las últimas semanas, Hermione nunca se sintió más horrible de lo que se sentía en este momento. "Realmente me gustaría," contestó Hermione.

"¡Maravilloso!" La Sra. Granger se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación, haciendo una pausa para alisar el salvaje cabello de su hija antes de salir poco a poco del lugar hacia su habitación para poder llorar en paz. Tanto ella como su padre se estremecieron al oír la puerta del dormitorio principal. _Plam_.

Ahora era el turno de su padre para ponerse de pie. "Debo ir a verla."

"Papá ..."

"Hermione", agitó la mano para detenerla de intentar afanosamente el conseguir que se sintieran mejor. No funcionaría. "Has dejado caer una gran cantidad de información sobre nosotros durante las últimas semanas y todo ello son cosas que no queríamos escuchar. Tú eres mi hija y, obviamente, _ésta_ no es la vida que desee para ti." Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con la esperanza de que la suave presión aliviara el severo dolor de cabeza que el estrés había desatado. "Nos va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarnos a esto. De hecho, no sé si lo haremos." Su mano descendió de su rostro y por un momento, volvió a parecer su padre y no aquel cansado extraño. "Pero tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de preocuparte por dos viejos muggles. Así que haz lo que tienes que hacer. Comprendemos. Puede que no parezca, pero lo hacemos; así que no te preocupes por nosotros y haz lo que tienes que hacer. "

Su voz era tan lastimeramente abnegada, que sonaba exactamente como Harry. Y desde que le molestó que Harry fuera noble y jugara al héroe al romper con Ginny, Hermione podía desafiar esto. Su padre estaba tratando de hacer una rápida salida al igual que su esposa, pero Hermione se puso de pie en un instante, sus ojos ardían. "¡_No_ son dos viejos muggles!" Hermione le contradijo con dureza. "Ustedes son _mis padres_, ¡Y me voy a preocupar!"

Su indignación de alguna manera permitió a su padre romper en una sonrisa muy pequeña. "Pero no deberías tener que hacerlo, cariño. Es _nuestro_ trabajo preocuparnos por _ti_." Tragó saliva y volvió a la habitación. "Tienes que entender que no nos gusta que nos digan que somos inútiles."

"¡Pero _no_ lo son!"

"¡Sí lo somos!" insistió fuertemente en la más aguda voz que le había oído hablar. Hermione se calló al instante y miró hacia sus zapatos. "No sabemos nada acerca de magia. Si te metes en problemas, no podemos ayudarte. Ahora estás sola. ¿Te das cuenta?"

Hermione asintió con gravedad.

"¿Estás preparada para eso?" su padre presionó.

Esta vez, su gesto era mucho más seguro. Una parte de ella se sentía como si toda su vida la hubiera estado preparando para esta guerra, que estaba destinada a desempeñar un papel en ella, que había nacido para ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y de Ron Weasley, para que juntos los tres, pudieran poner fin a todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que el mundo entero estaba luchando por aguantar.

Era la primera vez que William Granger se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido su niña. Su mano corría con afecto a través de su salvaje cabellera, retirándola de sus ojos por última vez. No necesitaba que lo hiciera por ella nunca más. El indescriptible e incomparable dolor de un padre viendo a su hija dejarlos, apuñaló directamente en su corazón, pero lo dominaba admirablemente."Voy a ir a hablar con tu madre," se ofreció el doctor Granger, era su manera sutil de decirle que no le gustaba, pero que entendía y aceptaba su decisión de abandonar su viejo mundo, dejarlo detrás y despegar en la aventura más peligrosa de su vida.

Como si aún tuviera cinco años de edad y estuviera asustada por el monstruo come-libros que vivía debajo de su cama, Hermione echó los brazos alrededor de su padre y se agarró con fuerza. Él correspondió de todo corazón. Después de unos momentos, Hermione se deslizó y lo liberó, tomó el libro del Sr. Weasley, y se retiró a su habitación para que su padre pudiera pasar algún tiempo con su esposa. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y de inmediato se dejó caer al suelo, la espalda contra la puerta cerrada. Detectando su angustia, Crookshanks saltó de su cama para poder acurrucarse en su regazo y maulló con simpatía. Hermione enterró la cara en el pelaje jengibre del felino; extrañaba tanto a Ron que le dolía el respirar, y se permitió ceder a las lágrimas.

Pero sólo lloró por tres minutos. Le dio un rápido beso a Crookshanks antes de ponerse nuevamente en sus pies, y tomando su libro se dirigió a su escritorio, poniéndolo al lado de uno grueso de cubierta negra, un antiguo libro que había robado de Dumbledore. Había estudiado del libro de Encantamientos por una hora, practicó los encantamientos por otra hora, y luego volvió a leer copiosamente el libro de Dumbledore. Una última lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero la limpió con impaciencia, apretando los dientes y sentándose decididamente en su escritorio. No importaba qué, no podía ni quería parar; simplemente había mucho por hacer.

**0o0o0 **

Una semana nunca se había ido tan rápido. Con toda la investigación, embalaje, y preocupaciones que Hermione tenía encima, no creía poder tener el tiempo necesario y de buena calidad para estar con sus padres. Pero sus padres estaban tan determinados a encontrar ese tiempo, que de alguna manera fueron capaces de salir a cenar juntos, a Londres de compras y a ver una obra de teatro, e incluso pasaron el día en Oxford su ciudad favorita y la pasaron paseando. De alguna forma, con la más feroz obstinación, fueron capaces de dejar a un lado todos los demonios que habían pasado y realmente disfrutaron de la mutua compañía. A veces, era casi como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Pero esos tiempos habían terminado. Todo estaba listo. Todas las posesiones de los Granger fueron embaladas en cajas, listas para la mudanza que llegaría al siguiente día y enviaría las pertenencias a Australia; el Sr. y la Sra. Granger tomarían lo esencial con ellos y se alojarían en un hotel mientras buscaban una nueva casa. Con suerte, encontrarían una en el tiempo de espera a la llegada de sus cosas. Lo único que quedaba era todo lo que tenía que ver con Hermione: cada fotografía, cada florero que había hecho en la clase de arte, cada cosa que podría revelarle a los Granger que una vez tuvieron una hija. Todo se almacenó en la habitación de Hermione y se cerró la puerta. Hermione la hechizó de manera que solamente ella pudiera abrirla. Si los Mortífagos venían a buscar en su casa, les parecería abandonada, como si toda la familia hubiera huido. Por supuesto, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran romper los hechizos, y tal vez deducir que Hermione no estaba con ellos, pero Hermione se mostró optimista al pensar que los Mortífagos no se darían la molestia de llegar a tales extremos. Los Mortífagos, por lo general, no se preocupaban tanto por los Sangresucia.

Así, Hermione hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger a sus padres. Todo, menos una última cosa. Hermione hizo girar con aprensión su varita entre sus dedos, esperando a que sus padres entraran en la sala de estar que ahora estaba llena de cajas perfectamente etiquetadas. Su propio Baúl, la jaula de Crookshanks, y una mochila, esperaban en el vestíbulo. Era muy extraño ver su hogar de la infancia en ese vacío estado. Cada vez era más terriblemente real el que Hermione estuviera a punto de salir de esta casa, y muy posiblemente nunca regresaría a ella.

La señora Granger fue la primera en llegar, llevaba su bolso fuertemente agarrado en sus manos, su semblante triste. Había perdido varios kilos en la última semana y era notable. Le dio a su hija una lacónica sonrisa. "Papá sólo está cerrando la puerta de atrás."

"Está bien" respondió Hermione con voz ahogada.

La ansiosa Sra. Granger se dio la vuelta al oír pasos y se relajó cuando vio a su marido volver; estaba tan pálido como ella. El Sr. Granger parecía que había envejecido cincuenta años en una semana. Ambos se quedaron mirando a su hija, el terror se dibujaba en cada rasgo de sus rostros. No tenían palabras. Y sólo había una cosa que Hermione tenía que decir.

Hermione guardó su varita para que solamente ella y sus padres se encontraran en la habitación. Tomó todo su coraje para admitir esto sin llorar, y se las arregló para hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. "No creo haber sido una buena hija."

El rostro de la Sra. Granger se rompió, y ésta se acercó con la misma compasión que su hija otorgaba al más humilde de los elfos domésticos. "Hermione - -"

"No. Es cierto. Y lo siento. Realmente así es", Hermione se disculpó profusamente. "No me arrepiento de haberles mentido, lo necesitaba para permanecer en la escuela, pero siento mucho haberlos hecho pasar por todo esto. Ustedes no se lo merecen- -".

La Sra. Granger dejó caer su bolso para poder abrazar a su hija por última vez. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, muy sorprendida. "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer," la Sra. Granger le recordó. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que su madre había hablado con tanto y evidente orgullo en su voz. "no importó lo que se puso en tu camino, lo hiciste; tal y como te lo enseñamos." Dio un paso atrás, abundantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. "Puede no gustarme, pero era lo correcto."

Hermione echó los brazos alrededor de su madre. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír. "Gracias." Se apartó para poder ver también a su padre. "Papá- -"

"No. No lo hagas." El Sr. Granger no quería decir otra palabra. Hermione había hecho más que suficiente para él. Él se adelantó a su abrazo. "Solamente cuídate", declaró el Sr. Granger en voz baja. "Eso es todo lo que pido. Te quiero segura".

"Trataré". Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza y luchó con todo lo que tenía para no llorar. No quería que la vieran llorar más. Habían visto demasiadas lágrimas en las últimas semanas. "Los buscaré y los traeré de vuelta tan pronto como todo esto termine. Lo prometo."

"Más te vale, compañera" El Sr. Granger bromeó débilmente imitando muy mal el acento australiano.

Era una broma horrible, pero como lo había esperado, Hermione y la Sra. Granger se echaron a reír con voz temblorosa, necesitaban hacer algo más que llorar y vivir conscientes de que se separarían, muy posiblemente por el resto de sus vidas. Pronto cayeron en otro silencio, pero lo bueno fue que éste no estaba cargado de tensión y arrepentimiento. Este silencio en particular tenía esperanza mezclada en él: los tres esperaban poder volver a reír juntos en esa acogedora sala, en un futuro próximo.

"Bueno," dijo finalmente la Sra. Granger con su muy particular forma de disimular naturalidad. Cogió su bolso con expectación. "Creo que es tiempo."

"Bien," El Sr. Granger caminó para unirse a su esposa y le tomó de la mano; juntos, se colocaron frente a su hija y su varita. "Estamos listos".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Antes de poder levantar el brazo, parpadeó para detener todas sus lágrimas. "Espero que sepan- -"

"Lo sabemos," le aseguró el Sr. Granger, y la Sra. Granger asintió con la cabeza en completo acuerdo. Él hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia su varita. "Adelante."

Con una respiración profunda, Hermione levantó su varita y comenzó lentamente el conjuro que sin sombra de duda… la dejaría sin padres.

**0o0o0o0**

_**Pues bien, aquí está ¡Snif, snif! :'( **_

_**El próximo capítulo es una continuación de todo este 'gran plan', y para los que extrañan, también habrá momentos Ron-Hermione.**_

_**POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO SE VAYAN SIN COMENTAR**_

_**LOS QUIERO!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pido mil perdones por el retraso de este capítulo, asuntos muy, pero muy importantes me han tenido algo o mucho ocupada y siento decirles que así seguiré durante un tiempo, pero espero que todo ese tiempo se vea recompensado tarde que temprano y pronto pueda revelarles el porqué de todos mis líos.**_

_**Con anticipación: Sorry por Fleur, me es muy difícil fingir su habla escrita.**_

_**A todos los nuevos lectores, como siempre, les pido que abran cuenta, así podré agradecerles propiamente sus reviews, y mientras lo hacen: Mil gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos.**_

_**Tylor and Hilsu: Where are you?**_

**0o0o0**

**Resumen**: Hermione se dirige a la Madriguera para planificar su gran aventura con los Horrocruxes ...

**Aclaración:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, ETC, ETC.

**0o0o0o0**

Minerva McGonagall, estaba en el porche de entrada, justo frente a Hermione, y se veía tan formidable como aquel primer día de escuela de Hermione; tenía su varita apuntando hacia la chica y estaba muy sorprendida de que ésta hubiese abierto la puerta. "¿Qué pudo hacer el primer día de clase en su primer año?"

"Transfiguré un cerillo en una aguja" respondió Hermione. Mantuvo su varita en su espalda, tensa y lista para cerrar la puerta o lanzar un hechizo en caso de ser necesario. "¿Por qué me llamó a su oficina el periodo escolar pasado?"

"Usted estaba patrullando fuera de normas y por su cuenta, así que le informé que el Sr. Weasley tenía que unírsele o que ambos enfrentarían detención", respondió McGonagall rápidamente. Luego bajó la varita y le dio una de sus raras sonrisas. "Y si no se lo dije entonces, ninguno de mis estudiantes había sido capaz de lograr esa hazaña en su primer día de clase."

"Gracias - ¿Va todo bien? " Hermione preguntó, saliendo al porche para poder echar un vistazo más de cerca a las oscuras ventanas del coche Ministerio. Realmente le molestaba no poder ver al conductor.

"Todo va según el plan", prometió McGonagall. "¿Sus padres ya están listos?"

Hermione con toda sobriedad indicó hacia la sala de estar. "Allí".

"¿Acaso usted-?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No quería oír el resto de la pregunta.

"Muy bien", dijo McGonagall amablemente y colocando una mano firme en el hombro de Hermione. "Le puedo dar cinco minutos." Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la profesora McGonagall entró en la sala de estar. Hermione podía oír a su madre presentarse brillantemente a McGonagall, lo que confirmaba una vez más la efectividad del hechizo que Hermione había realizado, ya que anteriormente se habían reunido con McGonagall, aquella vez que se les permitió entrar brevemente al castillo para ver a Hermione, después de que fuera petrificada. A sus padres siempre les había gustado la eficiente y muy capaz Profesora, se parecía mucho a su hija y la habrían reconocido en un santiamén. Esa era, muy probablemente, la razón por la cual la Orden había optado por tener a McGonagall como la guardián.

Pero por primera vez, la idea de haber realizado otro perfecto hechizo, la hacía sentir todo, menos felicidad. Con un pesado suspiro, Hermione se colgó la mochila sobre los hombros, agarró las maletas, y comenzó a llevarlas hasta el coche. Quería que este terrible día terminara de una vez. La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y el conductor del Ministerio salió para poder ayudarla a guardar el equipaje en el maletero del vehículo. Hermione dejó la bolsa para fácilmente poder apoderarse de la varita por si acaso, pero fue la persona que salió del lado del pasajero la que realmente llamó su atención. Llevaba una gorra de Quidditch con la solera hacia abajo, y su cabello pelirrojo, mucho más corto de lo habitual, pero Hermione lo reconoció de todos modos.

"¡B -!"

"Deja que te ayude con eso", un Bill Weasley luciendo un arete, le interrumpió en voz alta mientras se apresuraba hacia ella. Hermione dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás, con su varita en el aire. Bill de inmediato levantó las manos a la altura de los hombros y sonrió de mala gana. "La primera vez que te vi, yo estaba jugando Quidditch con Charlie, Fred y George, justo antes de que fueran a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Ron nos presentó". Sonrió con cariño. "Usó la palabra 'atroz' correctamente".

Hermione bajó la varita."¿Por qué estás -?"

"Gracias, Benton," Bill interrumpió suavemente una vez más. El conductor de vidriosos ojos asintió robóticamente con la cabeza al dejar las maletas en el coche. Bill agarró una de las manos de Hermione para poder hacerla a un lado, y murmuró un rápido encantamiento _Muffliato_ para asegurarse que la privacidad fuera completa. Hermione frunció el ceño un poco incómoda al ver que no cedió su agarre. Bill nunca había sido físicamente afectuoso con ella, y no podía entender por qué lo era a partir de ahora. "Lo hemos hechizado, por supuesto", explicó Bill en voz baja. "Pero sólo para estar seguros."

"¿No llevan un registro del uso que tu padre le da al coche?" Hermione preguntó con ansiedad, mirando sospechosamente al conductor. Claramente, lo habían _'confundido'_, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse en _nada _ese día.

"Sí", confirmó Bill y movió algunos rizos de sus ojos para concentrar su atención en ella. "Pero papá dice que en realidad será algo bueno para nosotros, sabemos que Ya-sabes-quién tiene espías en el Ministerio, por lo que si ven que Minerva llevó a la familia Granger y a Ron Weasley al aeropuerto de Heathrow - -".

"- Van a tener documentación escrita de que he salido del país" terminó Hermione. "Bien". Parpadeó bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que Bill había dicho. "Espera ¿R-?"

"Por eso estoy aquí", le aseguró Bill. En realidad parecía extrañamente divertido cuando bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. "Ron me dijo que si tú estuvieras a punto de abandonar el país -"

"- insistiría en verme partir" terminó Hermione con repentina comprensión. Por supuesto, Ron habría pedido venir para acompañarla al aeropuerto y poder despedirse de ella. No podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido a ella. Hermione señaló con la cabeza hacia el nuevo peinado de Bill. "A eso debemos el pelo corto."

La cara de Bill se distorsionó con disgusto. "Sí. Mamá estaba muy emocionada." Bill se reacomodó el suéter marrón que Hermione reconoció como uno de Ron. "Pero déjame decirte que lo haré crecer y volverá a la normalidad tan pronto como llegue a casa. Creo que Fleur me devolvería el anillo si no lo hiciera. "

Hermione sonrió, pero siguió adelante sin hacer ningún comentario. No había tiempo para bromas. "¿Por qué no sólo utilizas poción multijugos?"

"Hemos batallado con los ingredientes en las tiendas", explicó Bill. "El siguiente lote no estará listo hasta la próxima semana y necesitamos lo que nos queda para -" Se interrumpió y decidió levantar las cejas señalando hacia el coche. Hermione asintió con la cabeza al comprender. "Ron y yo somos de la misma estatura, y además los Mortífagos realmente no nos pueden distinguir a uno del otro. Mientras mantenga mi cabeza baja, estaré bien. Y hablando de multijugos," le echó un vistazo a su reloj, "no tenemos mucho tiempo. "

"Bien". Hermione se fue rápidamente a recuperar la jaula de Crookshanks, Bill estaba justo detrás de ella con su mano protectora sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Miró a su alrededor astutamente, como Ron lo habría hecho, mientras que Hermione se metía en el coche, colocaba a Crookshanks en el suelo y luego, rápidamente se arrancaba varios cabellos. Sin embargo, se aferró a ellos otro par de segundos. Su varita apuntó a la solitaria persona que esperaba en el coche. "¿Cuál es tu patronus?"

"Remus" Contestó Nimphadora Tonks desde la comodidad del asiento trasero. Para confirmar su punto, levantó su mano izquierda para que Hermione pudiera ver su dedo anular, en el cual centelleaba un brillo.

Hermione jadeó. "¡Te casaste!"

"_¡Ya lo sé!"_ Tonks gritó con entusiasmo, saltando arriba y abajo como si aún fuera una estudiante de Hogwarts. De tanta excitación se cayó del asiento y aterrizó cerca de la jaula de Crookshanks, casi derrama el frasco que tenía en la mano.

_"¡Oye!"_ Bill siseó desde donde estaba, desde fuera de la puerta abierta del coche, incapaz de reprender a la mujer por su nombre ya que se suponía que no debía estar allí.

"Lo siento" contestó Tonks algo avergonzada. Extendió el frasco a Hermione quien rápidamente dejó caer los cabellos en la mezcla espesa y pegajosa. La poción multijugos silbaba y chisporroteaba al irse convirtiendo en una fresca bebida color azul, mientras que Tonks la colocaba a un lado por el momento.

"¿Estás segura de que tienes suficiente?" Preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de comprobar visualmente cuánta poción tenía Tonks. "Es un vuelo muy largo -"

"Sí, sí. Estaré bien, y si se acaba el tiempo, sólo iré al baño y cambiaré mi pelo y rostro." Tonks comenzó a tirar de su camiseta. "Rápido, dame tu playera", le ordenó.

Hermione obediente, se quitó el jersey, dejando a un lado la modestia por la necesidad de velocidad, y le entregó su camiseta a Tonks. Por suerte, ambas habían acordado usar pantalones de mezclilla, así solamente fue necesario intercambiar camisetas. Tonks le pasó la suya y Hermione se la puso. Estaba un poco ajustada, pero cumplía con lo necesario para el plan.

"Bien. Toma," dijo Tonks, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la Capa de Invisibilidad que había cargado en todo su viaje dentro del coche. Arrugó la nariz al volver la mirada hacia la capa que ahora descansaba en el regazo de Hermione, quien estaba lista para colocarla sobre ella en cualquier momento. "No es muy buena", se disculpó. "Es de Moody y ya está muy vieja - se puede ver a través de ella bajo cierta luz – en condiciones normales no tendrías que aparecerte sola, pero ya sabes lo cortos que estamos de personal en el momento - llevamos a cabo otras dos operaciones simultáneas en este mismo día - "

"Está bien", dijo Hermione con firmeza. No le importaba caminar sola cinco cuadras hasta el lugar que el Sr. Weasley consideraba seguro para aparecerse, al contrario, le daría una oportunidad para terminar de llorar antes de llegar al punto de aparición designado cerca de la Madriguera, donde la señora Weasley se reuniría a ella para llevarla hasta la casa. Indicó a su gato. "¿Debería llevar todo conmigo?"

"Basta con que te lleves la mochila", contestó Tonks. "Bill llevará el resto cuando regrese del aeropuerto - necesito utilizar tu equipaje para hacer esta actuación convincente." Empezó a beber de un trago la poción, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de otra pregunta que tenía que hacer. "Dime, ¿qué les dijiste después de limpiarles la memoria?"

"Que yo era su vecina de al lado", informó Hermione. "Y que también estaba en el mismo vuelo a Australia, que por eso estamos compartiendo un viaje hacia el aeropuerto."

"Perfecto", dijo Tonks. "¡Oh!" y hurgó en su falsa mochila para pescar una gorra de vívido color naranja. "Ron quiere que la uses."

Hermione tomó con dos vacilantes dedos la gorra que le ofrecían. "¿Por qué?"

"Para cubrir tu cabello."

"Voy a estar bajo la capa", le recordó Hermione con recelo.

Tonks estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse. "Sí. Bueno. Por si acaso."

Bill se reía desde fuera del coche, confirmando así las sospechas de Hermione. Con un gemido, dejó caer la gorra en su regazo para poder quitarse la banda de cabello que siempre traía en la muñeca, e impacientemente se recogió su cabellera. "Él sólo quiere que me ponga esa cosa de los Chudley Cannons, ¿no?"

"Sí. Bueno, Moody estuvo de acuerdo en que era una buena idea, para que te mantuvieras en constante vigilancia", Tonks explicó con ironía y luego apretó los labios para evitar que otra ráfaga de risitas le escaparan de su boca cuando Hermione terminó de colocarse la gorra sobre su cabeza. Apenas le cubría la cabeza con todo ese voluminoso cabello, y se veía horrible con el color púrpura de la playera de Tonks. "Wow. Te ves hermosa", dijo Tonks con la mayor seriedad.

Hermione le lanzó una mueca de disgusto. "Por lo menos voy a ser invisible", se quejó. A veces, Ron tenía el más extraño sentido del humor. Se asomó por la ventana y se sobresaltó al ver que McGonagall salía de la casa con sus padres, y estaban charlando alegremente acerca de lo maravilloso que sería Australia. Todos los demás pensamientos volaron de su cabeza, no los había visto tan felices desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"Es el momento," Bill les advirtió rápidamente antes de presentarse como el novio de Hermione, quien estaba ahí porque iría a despedirla. McGonagall les había informado que era la abuela de Hermione, y que los acompañaba por la misma razón.

Tonks comenzó a engullir la poción, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Hermione seguía dudando. "No vamos a dejar que les pase nada, Hermione. Me quedaré con ellos hasta que se establezcan, lo juro. Van a estar bien."

"Bien" dijo Hermione distraídamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras continuaba observando a sus padres que caminaban hacia ellos con el resto de su equipaje. De repente, no estaba segura de ser capaz de poder dejarlos ir.

"Hermione", dijo Tonks, su voz de repente tan aguda como la de Moody. El tiempo se había terminado. "_Házlo_".

Ella tragaba la poción multijugos, mientras que Hermione tiraba la capa sobre su cabeza y se deslizaba fuera por la puerta abierta del coche. Las voces de sus emocionados padres retumbaban en sus oídos, pero Hermione no se permitiría escuchar. Se agachó y corrió en torno a su patio trasero, el pecho a punto de estallarle. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, cayó de rodillas para que poder tomar aire y ahogar las temidas lágrimas. Hermione sabía que sus padres se dirigían a un lugar mucho mejor, donde podrían abrir un nuevo consultorio y vivir el estilo de vida que no podían haber vivido en este lugar, pero todavía se sentía como si acabara de quedarse huérfana. Los padres siempre sabían que algún día tendrían que permitirles a sus hijos partir, pero los hijos nunca esperan perder a sus padres. Sus padres tienen que estar siempre ahí, no importa qué, contra viento y marea, por los siglos de los siglos. Son tu familia. ¿Qué diablos haces cuando tu propia familia te deja?

"Hola".

Realmente no debería haberse sorprendido de encontrarlo allí, de pie, con los ojos errantes sobre la hierba intentando encontrar su ubicación exacta. Debería haber sabido que él había llegado. Él siempre llegaba. Se sentó sobre los talones, sorprendida más allá de lo que esperaba. "Hola," dijo tonta y estúpidamente, deseando de pronto poder tener un espejo. Siempre había querido que Ron conociera su casa, pero no quería que la viera con la cara manchada y con los ojos enrojecidos. A pesar de que la había visto en todos los estados posibles, esperaba que cuando lo viera por primera vez después de su breve separación, pudiera ella estar sonriente y hermosa para que Ron se preguntara por qué no hacía nada al respecto, y entonces la tomara en su brazos y la mantuviera allí por siempre y para siempre - pero por supuesto que eso ya no importaba porque estaba bajo _una capa de invisibilidad_. Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía Ron arreglárselas siempre para dejarla sin nada de cordura e ingenio? "¿Qué -?"

"Espera," Ron Weasley, tan alto, pecoso, con su pelo color jengibre, y como siempre, absolutamente maravilloso, dijo en voz muy baja y asintió con la cabeza a la puerta trasera. "Adentro".

Hermione seguía en las nubes mientras abría la puerta de atrás y entraba a la casa. Sólo entonces, Hermione salió de la capa para poder mirar con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia él. No hubo necesidad de hacerle una pregunta de seguridad aprobada por el Ministerio. Sola y únicamente Ron Weasley la miraba así. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sin embargo, Ron solamente rió. "Linda gorra".

Hermione se arrancó la gorra con exasperación y se secó de la cara la última de sus lágrimas. "¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" repitió cuando la gravedad de la situación comenzó a golpearla. "¡No te pueden ver aquí – se supone que estás en un coche del Ministerio conmigo - si alguien te ve, toda esta operación se echará a perder-!"

Ron soltó un bufido. "Por favor. Los Mortífagos no nos pueden distinguir a uno del otro. Si me atrapan, sólo diré que soy Charlie".

"¿Y por qué Charlie estaría en mi casa?" Hermione preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

"Para poner algunos hechizos protectores de última hora en la propiedad", contestó Ron rápidamente, mirándose con aire satisfecho. "Los Miembros de la Orden lo están haciendo por todas las familias de nacidos muggles que han ayudado a salir del país. Están preocupados de que los Mortífagos lleguen a sus casas a buscar pistas o algo así; por ello están colocando encantamientos que les alerten si alguien viene aquí, como los que Umbridge colocó cuando te atrapó a ti y a Harry."

"¿Y tu mamá te permite que lo hagas?" Hermione le preguntó con escepticismo. "¿En lugar de un miembro de la Orden?"

Ron la miró vacilante. "Bueno, no, no saben que estoy aquí. Eso es justo lo que voy a decir si me atrapan".

Las manos de Hermione cayeron a sus costados. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" preguntó una vez más, esta vez su voz era suave y sincera. Los duendecillos brincaban otra vez en su estómago, lo que le hizo sospechar que Ron estaba haciendo algo maravilloso para ella… una vez más.

"Papá dijo que te ibas a aparecer sola", explicó Ron un poco incómodo. Sus orejas eran de color rosado tenue. "Y yo sabía que la Capa de Invisibilidad no era buena, así que pensé en asegurarme que te encontraras bien."

"Sólo tengo que caminar cinco cuadras," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ella era más que capaz de caminar cinco pequeñas cuadras por su cuenta, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ese no era el punto.

"Eso es Suficiente", dijo Ron con dureza. "Cualquier cosa puede pasar en cinco cuadras. Creo que deberías estar bajo La capa de Invisibilidad mientras yo - -" tomó la gorra de los Cannons de su mano y se la acomodó en la cabeza para ocultar su muy distintivo y esponjado cabello. "- - te sigo. Nos apareceremos al mismo tiempo; tú te encontrarás con mamá mientras yo me aparezco un poco más lejos de ustedes", explicó Ron. "En ese bosque detrás de nuestro lago. Los árboles podrán esconderme, y si corro seré capaz de llegar a casa antes que ustedes. Ellos nunca sabrán que salí - -les hice creer que estaba enfermo esta mañana para que mamá no me molestara - - así es como llegué aquí a tiempo. Sabía que el coche llegaría a las 5:00, por ello me aparecí aquí y permanecí en el patio trasero antes de que todos llegaran y me vieran". Miró con aprensión hacia la mandíbula floja de Hermione y sus ojos tan abiertos. "¿Está bien lo que te acabo de decir? Quiero decir, ¡demonios!, sé que acabas de hacer cosas mucho más complicadas, y sí, es endemoniadamente peligroso, lo sé, pero Hermione, no podía quedarme en casa y dejar que hicieras esto tu sola- - "

Hermione ya estaba echando sus brazos alrededor de él como lo había hecho miles de veces y probablemente lo haría mil veces más durante este próximo año. No podía creer que hubiera hecho todo esto sólo por ella, sólo para poder sentirse mejor acerca de su caminar por un mísero tramo de cinco cuadras. Él nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. "Caminaré muy despacio" fue todo lo que a Hermione se le ocurrió decir. De esta manera Ron tendría más tiempo para colarse de nuevo en la Madriguera.

La risa de Ron vibró hasta dentro de su cuerpo. "Gracias." Se quedaron así durante unos instantes, más de lo necesario. Hermione finalmente se separó y se secó la cara de nuevo. Deseaba tener un pañuelo. Ron miró torpemente alrededor de la casa tristemente vacía. "Entonces ¿se han ido?"

"Sí. Lo hicieron", confirmó Hermione, fingiendo limpiar una mancha en el suelo con su zapato. Realmente no quería hablar de sus padres en ese momento.

Ron pudo sentir aquello y caminó más lejos, hacia la cocina, inspeccionando las encimeras de mármol. "Así que esta es tu casa".

Como Ron esperaba, Hermione esbozó una acuosa sonrisa. "Lo es".

"Linda", comentó Ron. "Grande".

"Supongo" dijo Hermione. No había pensado en su casa como algo tan grande, pero ahora que lo pensaba, su casa debía parecerle a Ron una enormidad. La Madriguera apenas lograba albergar a los nueve miembros de la familia Weasley, mientras que ella y sus padres tenían mucho más espacio de lo que posiblemente podrían usar. Sus padres habían hablado sobre abrir sus consultorios en el sótano, ya que había mucho más espacio, pero decidieron no hacerlo, querían mantener sus puestos de trabajo separados de su vida familiar. Por un instante, Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda, con la esperanza de que Ron no se volviera a sentir inferior debido a sus diferentes estados financieros.

Sin embargo, si Ron se sintió así, no lo demostró. "Vacía", añadió, tratando de hacer una broma. "A ustedes los muggles les gusta la vida sencilla, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí" respondió Hermione.

Ron miró el reloj que había recibido por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. "Todavía nos quedan diez minutos antes de que te encuentres con mamá." Se metió las manos en los bolsillos esperanzadamente. "¿Te importaría mostrarme los 'alrededores'?"

Incluso en esta dolorosa situación, Hermione sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago. Ron quería ver su casa tanto como ella siempre había querido que él la visitara. "Claro". No había mucho que mostrar, ya que la casa estaba repleta de cajas y muebles cubiertos, pero era suficiente para darle a Ron una idea de lo que había sido su vida en esta cálida construcción. Ron se rió, especialmente cuando se enteró que los Granger tenían su propia biblioteca, llena de los libros, tantos que no hubieran cabido en sus respectivos dormitorios o estudios. Hermione tímidamente le llevó por todo el lugar, dejando su dormitorio para el final.

Ron entró, ansioso por explorar, pero tratando el espacio con respeto. Hermione se quedó en la puerta, aún sintiéndose demasiado triste para volver a entrar. La recámara de Hermione generalmente estaba inmaculada, pero ahora se trataba de un espacio en el que se había almacenado todas las cosas que sus padres no podían tener, cosas que les podían revelar que alguna vez tuvieron una hija. Ron hizo una pausa al ver algunos álbumes de fotos, los sacudió y abrió, pudiendo así mirar a una pequeña Hermione de cinco años con los brazos llenos de libros, sonriendo emocionadamente ante la perspectiva de ir a la escuela por primera vez. Agitó el álbum para hacer que las imágenes se movieran, antes de recordar que eran unas fotografías muggles; luego se movió a examinar el reluciente escritorio, la cama bien hecha, los estantes curveados cediendo bajo el peso de la extensa biblioteca. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, se encontraba inexplicablemente nerviosa y por alguna razón, la opinión de Ron acerca de su habitación era muy importante para ella. "Se parece mucho a ti," por fin comentó.

Hermione sonrió. "¿Sí?"

"Sí. Definitivamente." Le dio la vuelta a otra página del álbum de fotos y examinó una fotografía donde una Hermione de 10 años sonreía con orgullo al lado de una tienda de campaña en el bosque de Dean, mientras que su mamá y papá se quedaban a un lado, fingiendo ignorancia e incredulidad de que su hija pudiera lograr tal hazaña. La siguiente fotografía mostraba a los tres alrededor de la fogata, tostando malvaviscos y sonriendo, sin preocuparse por el mundo. Se quedó mirando esa foto por más tiempo, ya que le recordaba a días más felices con su propia familia.

"Me hubiera gustado haberles conocido", admitió. Sus orejas se pusieron color rojo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. "Quiero decir, sí, lo sé, les he visto un montón de veces, pero todo lo que alguna vez nos dijimos fue un hola-cómo-estás, y entonces tu padre me miraba de esa manera que da miedo y eso es todo. Quise decir, en realidad hablar con ellos, ya sabes." Ron miró furtivamente hacia Hermione. "de la manera que tú conoces a papá y mamá."

"Sí, lo sé."

Él volvió a mirarla, Hermione por enésima vez se maravilló de lo azul que eran sus ojos. "Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que regresen. "

La imagen mental de su padre tratando de hablar torpemente con Ron acerca de Quidditch, mientras ella ayudaba a su madre a preparar el té y bollos, hizo reír a Hermione quedamente. La idea de tener esa normal experiencia le parecía tan lejana, pero era tal vez lo suficientemente loca como para volverse cierta. "A ellos les gustaría", respondió Hermione. "Les agradas," agregó.

"Ellos no me conocen," dijo Ron con sorpresa.

Hermione encogió un hombro. "Ya lo sé. Pero me agradas. Y eso es todo lo que les interesa. "

Las puntas de las orejas de Ron estaban empezando a tornarse rosas. "Oh." Cerró el álbum de fotos y vio la foto enmarcada que Hermione tenía en su mesilla de noche: ella, Harry, y él estaban sentados junto al lago de Hogwarts en el quinto año. Por la forma en que estaba colocada la fotografía, se podría decir que era lo último que veía antes de dormir y lo primero que veía al despertar. Ese pensamiento parecía reforzar su valor y prosiguió. "Sin embargo, debo hablar con ellos, conocerlos. Creo que voy a tener que ir a Australia contigo cuando los traigas de vuelta." La miró de reojo nuevamente. "¿Te parece bien?"

Por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad, Hermione sintió algo asombrosamente parecido a la esperanza, algo que comenzó a arder en su vientre. Por fin tenía algo a qué aferrarse. "Está bien" aceptó.

Ron sonrió con esa mágica sonrisa ladeada. "Bien". Tomó el álbum de fotos y se lo ofreció. "¿Segura que no quieres tener alguno de estos?"

Era tentador, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No debe haber nada que me ate a ellos. Por si acaso." Le dio la espalda a la recámara antes de cambiar de opinión. "Tenemos que irnos."

"Bien" Ron bajó corriendo las escaleras detrás de ella, y se puso nervioso repentinamente. "Bueno, tú estarás bajo la capa. Sólo tienes que ir directamente hacia el lugar indicado. Estaré detrás de ti. Voy a tratar de mantenerme fuera de vista para que nadie me vea, pero yo estaré ahí. Te lo juro. Sigue adelante. No te detengas ¿de acuerdo? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de sus nervios obviamente inestables, Hermione no podía haber pedido un mejor protector. "Está bien." Caminó hacia la cocina para recuperar la capa de invisibilidad, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera ¿Por qué simplemente no me diste la gorra aquí? ¿Por qué se la diste a Tonks para que me la entregara? "

Ron soltó una risita.

"_¡Ron! _¡Lo sabía - sólo querías que me pusiera esa horrible cosa! ¡Fue muy peligroso para ti, caminar hasta aquí sin ningún tipo de disfraz!"

"Ya lo sé." Ron hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la capa, para que Hermione se la colocara y comenzara a moverse. No podía dejar de reír ante la imagen mental de Hermione ataviada con su gorra de los Cannons. Hubiera deseado tener una cámara fotográfica. "Pero valió la pena."

**0o0o0 **

"Bueno, bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras disfrutaba una vez más del resplandor de la Madriguera. Ella siempre pensó que las casas debían reflejar la gente que vivía en ellas, y ninguna casa encajaba tan maravillosamente en esa norma como la Madriguera. Cada vez que miraba a esa alta y medio destartalada casa, ésta le recordaba tan cálidamente a los Weasley que siempre le daban ganas de reír. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de toda aquella la familia, que siempre la hacían reír. Apretó la correa de su mochila un poco más mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás e inhalaba. Le encantaba poder saborear la magia de la familia en el aire.

La señora Weasley ya estaba llamando a la puerta principal y respondiendo a la pregunta de seguridad. Hermione dirigió una rápida mirada a su reloj. Se había retrasado deliberadamente desde hacía bastante tiempo, la caminata desde el lugar de las apariciones hasta la Madriguera debería haberles llevado cinco minutos, pero Hermione había logrado que se extendiera a diez, fingiendo un dolor en el tobillo. Sólo esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente para que Ron regresara de forma segura.

La puerta se abrió y tan pronto como Hermione entró, una emocionada Weasley ya saltaba hacia ella para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. La Sra. Weasley les sonrió a las dos chicas antes de ir a la cocina para preparar un té. "¡Ginny! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien, ¿Y tú?" Ginny preguntó sin aliento mientras se echaba el largo cabello por encima del hombro para que quedara fuera de su camino. Parecía que su pelo estaba creciendo tanto como Ron lo hacía. Ahora colgaba varios centímetros bajo sus hombros y Ginny no mostraba signos de cansancio debido a su longitud. Si el cabello de Hermione hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin cortarse, se habría parecido a un arbusto de gran tamaño, pero a Ginny se le veía impresionante. También era evidente que Ginny había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en el sol, porque tenía un grupito de pecas nuevas y más oscuras, además de un tono de piel más veraniego. Hermione tenía la sensación de que cuando Harry le echara un vistazo a Ginny, tendría mucho problema para pegarse a la decisión que había tomado con el fin de terminar las cosas con ella.

A Hermione le tomó un momento recordar qué le había preguntado Ginny. "Bien" respondió. Recordó que tenía una mascarada que seguir, Hermione miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "¿Dónde está Ron?"

"Oh, él no se sentía bien, querida" dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina. "Debe estar descansando un poco."

"Sí, por lo general no se siente bien después de tragarse una pastilla vomitiva ", susurró Ginny y lanzó un guiño. Por supuesto, ella había entendido todo en el segundo que vio a Ron vomitar en el cuarto de baño y de inmediato accedió a ayudarle. Levantó la voz. "¡Pero creo que se siente mejor, mamá!"

"¡Sí, ya se siente mejor!" Ron se lanzó por las escaleras, todavía con la cara roja y sudorosa por su carrera hasta la casa, subida de escaleras, y caída en cama. Sonrió, impresionado por su brillantez en la creación de un astuto plan en el que había logrado burlar incluso a Molly Weasley. "Hola. Linda gorra".

"Hola" respondió Hermione mientras se quitaba la gorra que Ron había insistido, una vez más, que usara antes de aparecerse en la Madriguera. No tuvo que fingir alegría como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez, realmente estaba muy contenta de que se las hubiera arreglado para llegar a casa con seguridad. Había estado muy preocupada todo el viaje. Comenzó a acercarse a Ron, pero la señora Weasley irrumpió en el cuarto y dejó escapar una exclamación de advertencia.

"Ron todavía puede ser contagioso", aconsejó mientras colocaba el té en la mesa y le daba una taza a Hermione. "No le daré un buen saludo por el momento."

"Estoy bien, mamá", insistió Ron con un muy bien practicado rodar de ojos y la cantidad justa de patético desafío en su voz. Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron ligeramente. Si Ron actuaba correctamente, bien podría librarse de sus deberes por el resto del día.

Efectivamente, la señora Weasley apretó la mano sobre la frente de Ron. "Todavía estás hirviendo. ¡Y estás empapado en sudor!" dijo con simpatía. Sus puños fueron a sus caderas. "¿Vomitaste nuevamente jovencito?"

"Mamá", se quejó Ron, inclinando la cabeza hacia Hermione.

"Oh, a Hermione no le importa, ¿verdad, Hermione?" Hermione negó con la cabeza, luchando duramente por contener la risa, algo especialmente difícil con Ginny echando té por la nariz. La Sra. Weasley echó a Ron hacia las escaleras. "Regresa a la cama, jovencito. Te llevaré un poco de té y sopa para que te sientas mejor. Hermione estará bien", agregó la señora Weasley cuando Ron abrió la boca para discutir. "Ahora, _sube_".

En el segundo en que su madre se dio la vuelta, Ron le dio a Hermione una sonrisa de orgullo y comenzó a subir muy lentamente por la escalera, esperando a que su madre volviera a la cocina antes de darse la vuelta, y hacerle un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Hermione tomó su té para indicar que iba a reunirse con él tan pronto como se lo terminara. Antes de que Ron pudiera argumentar en silencio, una visión en pálidas ropas de verano pasó flotando junto a Ron y bajaba por las escaleras.

"¡Ginny! ¡Ahí estás!" Fleur Delacour exclamó. "¿Qué piensas de éste?" Señaló hacia su cabello, el cual estaba elegantemente agarrado en un complicado moño.

"Está bien", dijo Ginny con un encogimiento de hombros. Fleur le dirigió una fulminante mirada y Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro. "Creo que me gustaba más la otra."

"Todos se ven fantásticos," dijo Ron con voz ahogada. Había tenido bastante éxito en repeler los encantos de la medio-veela, pero se veía tan bonita con el pelo levantado de esa manera que no pudo evitarlo. Hermione rodó los ojos y reprimió el impulso de golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. Parecía que Ron nunca crecería.

Fleur esbozó una amable sonrisa en dirección a Ron. "Gracias, Gonald, Y pog favog no te quedes tan cegca de mí -.. Todavía puedo oler tu vómito" Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la risa mientras Ron fruncía el ceño y se escabullía por las escaleras. Fleur se volvió hacia Ginny. "¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿El pgimero, el segundo, o tegcego?"

Ginny pensó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recordar. "El segundo".

"Es lo mismo que yo pienso." Fleur dio a Hermione un saludo obligado. "Hola."

"Hola," Hermione contestó. Tenía la sensación de que Fleur no mencionó su nombre porque simplemente no lo recordaba.

Fleur volvió su atención a Ginny y le pellizcó la mejilla de manera 'cariñosa'. "Estoy tan contenta de que tus mejillas tomagan algo de colog. Si hubiera conocido tu tez tan bien, hubiega elegido vestidos colog gosa como inicialmente lo deseaba. Ese colog de vegdad se hubiega visto bien".

Ginny dio un manotazo a la mano Fleur, alejándola con una mueca. "Sí, estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto de la escuela antes," dijo con frialdad. "La muerte de Dumbledore realmente te cayó como anillo al dedo."

"No es eso lo que quise decig, Ginny," Fleur la reprendió con severidad. "Sabes que estoy tan triste pog su muegte al igual que ustedes". La muy malhumorada Ginny se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y no dijo una palabra más. Ella lo sabía. "Ahora bien, si no te impogta, es necesagio que ayudes a tus hermanos -"

"Ay, ¿tengo que hacerlo?" Ginny interrumpió y señaló a Hermione. "Hermione acaba de llegar. Debo ayudarla a instalarse".

Fleur dio un ahogado grito, como si Ginny le preguntara si podía usar su vestido de boda para limpiar alguna poción derramada. _"¡Ni lo digas!_ ¡Aquí hay demasiado trabajo qué haceg, especialmente desde que Gonald está enfegmo! Egmione aquí puede acomodarse por su cuenta - estagá bien y tal vez nos ayude un poco más tagde."

Hermione asintió cortésmente, pero Ginny hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué es eso tan importante que se tiene qué hacer?"

"'Bien, es posible que no creas que haya mucho tgabajo que hacer, pero déjame decigte, Ginevga, ¡que sí hay mucho tgabajo pog haceg! ¡La boda es en menos de dos semanas!" La indignada Fleur reprendió a Ginny. "¡Todavía tenemos mucho tgabajo que hacer! tu vestido todavía no está listo, todavía no decidimos el acomodo de los asientos - - "

Ginny interrumpió a su cuñada con sólo un arqueo de cejas. "¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto? Yo no soy una costurera o una planificadora de bodas, y yo, definitivamente no soy tu esclava. Sólo soy una dama de honor."

Fleur hinchó el pecho de rabia. "¡Se supone que hagas todo lo posible paga que sea el mejog día de mi vida!" Fleur le recordó. "¡Se supone que segías una buena hegmana y me ayudagías! ¡¿No quieges que tenga una bonita boda? ¡Se supone que debo estag _feliz_!"

Su voz llegó a un agudo chillido que a Hermione le recordó la lengua casi inteligible de las criaturas que vivían bajo el lago; parecían gritos de alma en pena cuando se escuchaban fuera del agua. Ginny con calma puso un dedo en su oreja para nivelar el sonido y suavizarlo para su tímpano. "Ay", comentó. Parpadeó con suavidad, como si acabara de notar que Fleur estaba allí. "Lo siento, ¿que acabas de decir? Tienes un tono muy alto en esa voz."

"¡Oh, - eges - eges-eges _imposible_!" Fleur explotó antes de salir pisando melodramáticamente fuerte, fuera de la habitación y hablando una serie de furiosas frases en francés.

Ginny sonrió mientras tomaba la mochila de Hermione por ella. "Eso la mantendrá alejada por un tiempo. ¡Mamá, vamos a mi habitación!" Ginny gritó cuando subía por las escaleras.

"Están empezando a actuar como hermanas", comentó Hermione, asombrada todavía por la fraternal pelea. Personalmente, Hermione no podía imaginar que alguien estuviera tan inquieto por una ceremonia; pero por otra parte, Ron no podía entender por qué ella se inquietaba tanto por un examen. Cada quien lo suyo, supuso.

"Sigo tratando de decirle a mamá que - nuestras peleas son buena señal, pero -" Ginny se apagó con un pequeño suspiro. "no entiende."

"¿Que sólo estás discutiendo con ella por el bien de su relación?"

"Por supuesto." Ginny se detuvo en la escalera y colocó una mano sobre su corazón. Sus ojos se agrandaron burlonamente. "¿Acaso la atormentaría tanto por cualquier otra razón?"

Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Te he echado de menos."

"Yo también". Ginny siguió escaleras arriba. "Espero que Fleur se calme pronto", añadió. "Tal vez se libere mucho antes de la boda, para cuando realmente llegue el tiempo no se encuentre tan frenética." Ginny se quitó los zapatos para poder echarse en la cama, mientras que Hermione acomodaba la mochila y se sentaba en su catre. "Por supuesto" dijo Ginny, volviéndose repentinamente seria. "Creo que va a calmarse a partir de hoy."

"¿Por qué?"

"Estaba preocupada por Bill y toda la preocupación la volcó en la boda", explicó Ginny. "Ella quería ir, pero Moody dijo que no, que no estaba debidamente capacitada". Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Debiste haberla visto cuando Moody le dijo eso. Pensé que las veelas de la Copa Mundial daban miedo. Eso no era nada en comparación con Fleur." Se encogió ante el recuerdo de la medio-veela. "Probablemente debería dejar de molestarla." Ginny consideró la posibilidad por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No. estaré bien."

"¿En realidad estaba tan preocupada?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿De verdad pensaba que algo ocurriría?"

"Supongo," dijo Ginny. Hermione se mordió el labio con ansiedad; Ginny se apresuró a aplacarla. "Ahora todos están muy paranoicos, Hermione. No creen realmente que vayan tras tus padres. Las cosas se caen a pedazos por todos lados y ellos solamente…" Ginny se detuvo y suspiró. El mundo de los magos no era un lugar mágico por el momento. "- -están esperando lo peor todo el tiempo."

Hermione sólo pudo asentir con sobriedad. Bruscamente Ginny se puso de pie y se trasladó a su escritorio, en extrema necesidad de un cambio de tema. "Así que ¿Has oído hablar de Harry?" Ginny le preguntó de forma casual. No miraba a Hermione mientras se ocupaba de reorganizar los objetos en su escritorio.

"No" le recordó Hermione. "Se supone que Harry sólo usaría a Hedwig si su presencia era indispensable. Tú lo sabes."

Una hoja de pergamino cayó al piso y Ginny rápidamente la recogió y alisó. "Lo sé," Ginny dijo en voz muy uniforme. Hermione no sabía cómo lograba tal hazaña, cuando ella podía ver desde su lugar que Ginny temblaba ligeramente. "Sólo pensé que pudo haber colado una carta antes de venir aquí."

"No, no lo hizo. " Hermione se incorporó y se enderezó. "¿Te envió alguna?"

Ginny asintió.

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente. _Bien por Harry_. "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Solamente que estaba bien. Quería que yo escribiera de vuelta con Hedwig para hacerle saber que me encuentro bien." Se rió con cariño. "Está aburrido de más. Pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Desea poder hacer magia para poder finalmente hechizar a Dudley de una vez por todas. No podía decir mucho más, ya sabes, por todo lo que sucede."

"Cierto" confirmó Hermione. Era obvio que Ginny había memorizado casi toda la carta de leerla tantas veces. Hermione conocía ese sentimiento muy bien. Probablemente podía recitar casi todas las cartas que Ron le había escrito a ella, no importa lo trivial que su contenido fuera. Los dedos de Ginny encontraron la carta antes mencionada, que se notaba desgastada por ser plegada y desplegada tantas veces. Ginny debió haberla leído por lo menos cinco veces al día. "Ya sabes," dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo después del funeral. Acerca de lo que sucedió con Harry."

La carta fue devuelta rápidamente a un lugar apropiado en el escritorio. "Estoy bien."

"Ginny -"

"Estoy _bien_", insistió Ginny, retirándose el pelo fuera de su rostro. "Tengo que estarlo. No puede saber lo que me está haciendo."

"Ginny - -"

"Él _no puede_," Ginny sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, sus ojos llameaban. "Harry tiene suficiente en su mente con esta cosa, la misión a la que ustedes tres se están yendo. Y no espero que se siente por ahí pensando en mí, pero a Harry siempre le afecta lo que siente todo el mundo y si él supiera que está desgarrándome- - " Ginny tragó el resto de las palabras. "Se sentirá horrible, y yo no le voy a hacer eso." Regresó rápidamente a su cama y cogió una revista de Quidditch para fingir leer. "Cuando todo esto haya terminado, él y yo podremos tener una charla acerca de todo este lío, pero hasta entonces, ni una palabra. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" asintió Hermione.

"Y no dejes que Ron meta la nariz en esto", agregó Ginny. "No necesito que juegue al hermano mayor en este momento. Esto es entre Harry y yo."

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", prometió Hermione a pesar de que no estaba tan segura de poder guardar la promesa. Recordaba la reacción de Ron hacia Michael Corner muy bien.

Ginny asintió agradecida mientras sus ojos viajaban al techo, imaginando a su hermano descansando en la cama, evitando el trabajo a toda costa. "No puedo creer que vomitara toda la mañana sólo para poder ir a verte."

"Yo sí" respondió Hermione sin pensar.

Ginny sonrió, pero siguió adelante. "Odia vomitar, ya sabes."

"No mucha gente lo disfruta", dijo Hermione con ironía.

"Sí, pero él realmente lo odia. Fred lo hechizó una vez, y vomitó babosas durante tres días –". Hermione dejó escapar un silencioso gemido de entendimiento; de _ahí_ era donde Ron había aprendido esa maldición. "- Y desde entonces, ni siquiera puede soportar escuchar a alguien guacaleando. También eso le pone muy enfermo, pero ahí está el meollo del porqué lo hizo - Mamá se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba fingiendo si utilizaba cualquier otra cosa además de las pastillas. Ella nunca pensaría o consideraría que hiciera eso sólo para ir a verte." Ginny se cruzó de brazos detrás de la cabeza con aire de suficiencia. "Pero lo hizo."

"Ginny", dijo Hermione a manera de advertencia. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería entre ella y Ron en los próximos meses. Ciertamente parecían haber vuelto a ese punto - cerca de algo maravilloso - pero este no era el momento de empezar una relación. No podía imaginar que los tres estuvieran recorriendo el país, en busca de Horrocruxes, mientras ella y Ron se escapaban todas las noches para besuquearse, cuando Harry se sentaba sólo, acurrucado junto al fuego buscando calor. Ella y Ron siempre habían estado más que dispuestos a hacer sacrificios por Harry, y ahora, tenía la sensación de que ambos harían otro: pondrían su relación en espera con el fin de darle toda su atención a Harry.

"Oye, déjame vivir en tu lugar un poco", bromeó Ginny con una sonrisa. "Estoy sola ahora. Tengo que recordar que hay algunos buenos por allí."

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la siguiente pregunta de Hermione. Bill Weasley asomó la cabeza, con su pendiente de diente de dragón en su adecuado lugar. "Hermione, tengo tus cosas."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione con gratitud cuando saltó a sus pies para tomar a Crookshanks de su mano. Abrió la jaula y su gato saltó libre, aullando con descanso cuando salió como rayo de la habitación hacia el patio, para encontrar y perseguir gnomos. Bill metió el baúl al interior y lo dejó caer con una exclamación, frotándose el hombro dolorido. Hermione traía demasiados libros. "¿Cómo están?" Hermione preguntó con ansiedad.

"Llegaron muy bien", aseguró Bill. "Ni siquiera creo que los hayan seguido. Tonks nos envió un patronus después de que el avión despegó. También se contactó con nosotros cuando aterrizaron."

Hermione se hundió de nuevo en su catre, la sangre escapó hacia sus miembros por el total alivio. "Muchas gracias".

"Por supuesto", respondió Bill. "Estamos felices de hacerlo". Luego, frunció la cara en disgusto. "Con excepción de una parte."

"¿Qué?"

Su rostro se contrajo, tal y cual Ron lo hacía cuando estaba luchando para contener una oleada de risas. "Bueno, Tonks y yo teníamos que actuar en todo momento; así que cuando llegó el momento de que nos dijéramos adiós, tuvimos que ser muy, pero muy convincentes -" Bill intercambió una mirada pícara con su hermana. "- bueno, digamos que Fleur y Remus no están _muy_ contentos con nosotros en este momento."

Ilógicamente, Hermione de repente se puso nerviosa, como si ella y Ron realmente hubieran sido los que participaron besuqueándose en público. "¿Entonces ustedes- _de verdad_?"

Bill soltó una carcajada. "Vamos, Hermione. Ron me dijo que fuera convincente. Eso significaba enviarte con un buen 'Adiós'."

"¿_Eso_ dijo?" Hermione preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bill decidió dejarla en suspenso. Hizo un gesto a su hermana que seguía riéndose en su almohada. "Vamos, Ginny. Fleur quiere que le echemos una mano ".

Ginny rodó los ojos, pero se apartó de la cama con un gemido. "Eres tan afortunada de ser una invitada," le informó a Hermione mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación siguiendo a su hermano por las escaleras. Hermione se levantó en silencio para poder estar en la puerta y ver a los dos Weasley descender por la escalera. Cuando estaban fuera de su vista, Hermione regresó a la habitación sólo para tomar su mochila y deslizarse por las escaleras, pero no para buscar Ron. Todavía no. Había una cosa más que necesitaba protección.

Sigilosamente se coló hasta el ático, donde el verano pasado se había escondido cada vez que necesitaba un poco de paz y calma. La Madriguera puede ser uno de los lugares más mágicos, pero también era un lugar muy pequeño y ruidoso. El Ghoul de la familia se animó e interesó cuando la vio subir por la escalera, pero pronto volvió a apilar viejas cajas en una columna tambaleante, probablemente las haría caer en el momento oportuno para asustar a los habitantes de la casa. Hermione cruzó hasta la esquina donde siempre se acurrucaba y leía, pero no planeaba participar en ninguna lectura veraniega ese día.

En su lugar, se encontró con la caja de juguetes viejos que Ron había preparado el verano pasado, y la abrió.

Luego deslizó la mochila de sus hombros para poder extraer un gran libro de texto encuadernado en cuero negro. _Secretos del Arte más Oscuro_ estaba siendo cuidadosamente oculto bajo un montón de muñecos de peluche y figuras de acción de Martin Migg; a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de Ginny. Hermione había aprendido que compartir un cuarto con un Weasley siempre era una cosa peligrosa. De manera que hasta que llegase el momento de empacar sus pertenencias, ese texto de vital importancia necesitaba permanecer fuera de la vista. Hermione había compilado todas las notas que necesitaba de él, pero siempre podía subir al ático a buscar referencias en el libro, en caso de ser necesario.

Un gemido suave llamó su atención. Hermione se volvió para encontrarse con que el Ghoul se había encorvado y la miraba con curiosidad cuando sellaba la caja. Parecía tan sólo, al igual que Ron en su primer día de clases. Hermione no se alteró en lo más mínimo al ser descubierta. "Hola" saludó amablemente y asintió con la cabeza hacia la caja. "¿Te importa si me quedo aquí a cuidarla? ¿Sólo por un rato?"

El Ghoul emitió algo que podría haber sido una risita u otro gemido. Sin embargo, le dio un definitivo sí con la cabeza antes de regresar a su nido cerca de las escaleras. Hermione comprobó antes de regresar a la escalera, que la caja estaba sellada con seguridad. El Ghoul la miró con sus enormes y laminados ojos. "Gracias" le dijo Hermione con sincera gratitud.

Él volvió a gruñir y Hermione devolvió la mochila a sus hombros para poder trepar con seguridad la escalera. Finalmente comenzaba a relajarse, sus padres estaban en camino a la seguridad; el libro de Dumbledore estaba guardado con seguridad, su familia sustituta estaba viva y bien, Harry estaba bien por el momento. Nada se había desmoronado mientras ella había estado fuera. La primera fase de su elaborado plan para sobrevivir a la caza de los Horrocruxes había pasado sin problemas.

Ahora, era el momento para la fase dos.

**0o0o0o0**

_**¡Y aquí vamos mis pechochos, directamente a la aventura!**_

_**Pero no sin antes de saber sus impresiones, ya saben, soy feliz si dejan un comentario.**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR!, la mayoría ya lo sabe, pero para los que no, se han tenido problemas con la página de F F . N E T y no se había podido actualizar ni subir historias, lo bueno es que ya volvimos ¡Yupi!**_

_**Hola a los lectores que nos han alcanzado hasta aquí ¿Gustan comentar por favor? Queremos conocerles. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Agradezco de corazón A TODOS el que sigan fieles a la lectura a pesar de mi distanciamiento en las actualizaciones; son un amor por comprenderme. Esta semana no pude contestar los comentarios del capítulo 3 pero todos ustedes merecen una mención: Mi querido amigo Deuteros (siempre tan único), danielaweasley (tan detallista), Jonathan Dawson (a ver si ya te abres cuenta chico), Hogwartsgirl90 (Eres una ternurita),Isla de Thera (Acertadísima…como siempre), yaves (Abre cuenta flojis), Yuliiet90 (gracias y bss), RoseWeasley13(niña sentimental), Paunieto (eres un amor), anna di (Gracias), Ailic Nanda (Saludos!), Lucia 991 (Comprensiva hermosa), **__**Hermy Jean Weasley (oki doki, XD), Andy Voldy (Totalmente de acuerdo); Ishy (que bien, por fin!)**_

_**AHORA SÍ, QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO, VAYAN ANTES POR AGUA Y AL BAÑO PORQUE ESTÁ LARGUITO ;)**_

**0o0o0**

**Resumen:** Hermione y Ron se preparan para la llegada de Harry...

**Aclaración**: A estas alturas está de más decirlo, pero debemos hacerlo, ya saben que PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y DEMÁS, no nos pertenecen, a menos que uno de nosotros sea JK Rowling… ¿Nadie?, ok, entonces nada de este mundo mágico es nuestro.

**0o0o0**

_No puedes saber_

_¡Oh, no, no puedes saber!_

_Lo mucho que pienso en ti_

_No._

_Estás haciendo girar mi cabeza;_

_Cuando te miro y tú me observas,_

_Y los dos sabemos lo que queremos,_

_Tan cerca de ceder,_

_Se siente tan bien, oh sí, se siente tan bien._

_Me gustaría poder entregar mi vida_

_Pero no puedo pagar el precio_

_¡Oh, no!_

_N o._

**0o0o0**

"¿Hermione? Hermione, ¿ya despertaste?"

Hermione al reconocer la voz, se detuvo un momento antes de continuar por las escaleras. "¡Sí, estoy despierta! ¡Aquí estoy!"

Tonks dio media vuelta sorprendida y se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ginny, se vio completamente aliviada cuando por fin vio a Hermione bajando las escaleras. "Oh. Ahí estás. Molly me dijo que todavía estabas en cama..." Tonks cambió de semblante cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba?"

"Fui a ver si Ron estaba despierto," mintió Hermione inocentemente. "¿Qué te parece - ¡Oh, Tonks, ¿cómo crees?" se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que Tonks le estaba insinuando con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. ¿De verdad todos pensaban que era tan resbalosa como Lavender Brown?

"No presionaré", dijo Tonks con sus brazos levantados en señal de rendición. "Por cierto, Ron se encuentra afuera, Molly lo envió a desgnomizar el jardín." Cambió su actitud bromista y se aplicó a la verdadera razón por la que buscaba a Hermione. "Acabo de regresar de Australia."

"¿Y?"

"Y están muy bien", aseguró Tonks. "Revisé el hotel en el que se hospedan, y no pude encontrar ningún rastro de magia en el lugar, eso significa que nadie sabía que llegarían ahí. Puse algunas medidas preventivas mientras salían a buscar casa. Si sucediera algo, el Ministerio de Australia será alertado y saben cómo contactarnos. He colocado todos los hechizos que conozco para proteger sus identidades. Deben estar perfectamente a salvo. "

"¿Seré capaz de encontrarlos después que todo esto haya terminado?" Preguntó Hermione. Sus padres aún no encontraban casa o abrían consultorio, así que no tenía idea dónde buscarlos en Australia. Ese fue uno de los aspectos del plan que Hermione no había considerado hasta la noche anterior, y había pensado mucho en ello las últimas horas.

"Me he encargado de eso", prometió Tonks. "Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes."

"Está bien." Hermione se acercó para darle a la joven un abrazo de agradecimiento. La Orden había pasado por encima y más allá de las líneas normales de la obligación en la protección de su familia. "Muchas gracias".

Tonks le acarició la mejilla con cariño. "Son buena gente", dijo. "Disfruté mi tiempo con ellos." Sacó un fajo de pergaminos de su bolsillo trasero. "Y tengo esto para Arthur."

"¿Qué es?"

"Notas muy específicas sobre el vuelo," gritó Tonks. "Pensé que le ayudaría a entender los aviones." Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y casi se tropezaba con su propio zapato mientras lo hacía. "Será mejor que me vaya al trabajo, ahí lo buscaré - ¡Luego nos vemos! "

"Nos vemos", replicó Hermione con admiración. Pobre Tonks, tuvo que soportar un vuelo por medio mundo y ahora tenía que ir directamente al trabajo. Los miembros de la Orden eran muy amables con ella. Hermione se deslizó de nuevo a la habitación de Ginny, pero se relajó cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Tonks había tenido razón en sus sospechas sobre el paradero de Hermione antes de que ésta apareciera, pero no por las razones que imaginaba. Hermione no podía dormir, así que había pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo listas de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de salir. Regresaba del desván, donde había escondido las listas junto al libro de Dumbledore cuando Tonks llegó. Hermione se aseguró de no dejar en la habitación ningún tipo de pista acerca de 'la misión' antes de ir abajo para buscar un muy necesario desayuno.

La Sra. Weasley, como siempre, era feliz de hacerlo. Fleur se sentó a la mesa con Hermione, sorbiendo su café, pensativa y mirando por la ventana, probablemente imaginando su boda con intrincados detalles. Hermione terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo, para unirse con Ron afuera, pero la señora Weasley le preguntó si no le molestaba ayudarle un poco a terminar de lavar los platos. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y tomó su lugar junto al fregadero para poder clasificar y guardar los cubiertos mientras la señora Weasley terminaba de fregar las ollas y sartenes. Fleur, conociendo su lugar en el momento, salió de la cocina con su taza de café.

La Sra. Weasley arrojó una gran cantidad de cubiertos de plata delante de Hermione. "Entonces. Ron me dice que ustedes tres no regresarán a Hogwarts".

Hermione casi provocó una gran avalancha de platos y cubiertos que muy seguramente hubieran patinado por toda la cocina. Se las arregló para cogerlos a tiempo y estabilizó las columnas con las dos manos. "Sí" respondió con cuidado. "Así es."

"¿Para completar alguna misión secreta en lugar de Albus?"

"Sí".

"¿Podrías decirme qué es exactamente esta misión secreta?, porque hasta donde lo entiendo, mi hijo está arriesgando su vida."

"No" dijo Hermione honestamente, luego tomó un puñado de tenedores y trató de determinar dónde ponerlos. "Lo siento, Sra. Weasley, pero no puedo."

"Allí, querida." La Sra. Weasley señaló el segundo cajón. Hermione, agradecida, colocó la platería en el lugar indicado y volvió a su lugar para continuar su trabajo. "¿Puedes decirme al menos el porqué no nos pueden decir?"

"Porque Harry nos hizo jurar que no lo haríamos, y Dumbledore le dijo que no lo hiciera," dijo Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que la señora Weasley después iría con Harry a tratar de obtener información, pero era la verdad. Además, no importa qué, Harry nunca revelaría nada sobre los Horrocruxes.

"Oh." La Sra. Weasley reactivó un hechizo para lavar la olla que estaba fregando. Hizo una pausa para limpiarse la frente con la muñeca. "¿Recuerdas la última vez que hicimos esto juntas, Hermione?"

Hermione lo recordaba. Lo recordaba muy bien. No podía creer que la señora Weasley lo utilizara ahora en su contra. "En Grimmauld Place," dijo Hermione, y regresó al segundo cajón otro puñado de cubiertos. "Hablamos de Ron."

"Es cierto", confirmó la señora Weasley, y se quedó callada esperando que el recuerdo de ese momento suavizara a Hermione, pero Hermione estaba clasificando la plata como si su vida dependiera de ello. La Sra. Weasley finalmente terminó con la terca olla de avena y la dejó a un lado para poder comenzar a lavar el siguiente sartén. Hermione creía que la Sra. Weasley había renunciado al tema… por el momento; pero cuando nuevamente volvió a cruzar la cocina hacia el cajón de los cubiertos, la mano de la Sra. Weasley estaba allí para impedírselo. "Hermione, querida" dijo la Sra. Weasley en voz baja. "Sé que piensas que ustedes tres, son de alguna manera de ayuda a nuestra causa con esa misión que tienen en mente, pero no creo que se den cuenta de lo peligroso que es allá afuera -"

"Créame, lo sabemos," Hermione aseguró rotundamente.

La Sra. Weasley siguió adelante sin detenerse "Van a necesitar ayuda. Si solamente nos dijeran, te prometo que la Orden hará todo lo posible para ayudar a -"

"No. Lo siento, Sra. Weasley, no puedo- -"

La Sra. Weasley cambió rápidamente de táctica, alisó el cabello de Hermione y suavizó la voz. "Hermione, por favor, perderé a un hijo en unas pocas semanas – dos en realidad - y me gustaría saber por qué, ¿por favor?"

Hermione tenía que manejar aquello, la Sra. Weasley era muy buena en trampas de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, Hermione miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos. "Sra Weasley" dijo en voz baja. "Usted me conoce muy bien. Es probable que me conozca mejor que mi propia madre. Creo que sabe que no importa lo que diga o haga, nunca traicionaría la confianza de Harry."

"Sí, lo sé." La Sra. Weasley tomó el puñado de cuchillos de mano de Hermione. De pronto parecía décadas más acabada. "¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Ron y a los otros en el jardín?"

"Lo siento mucho, Sra. Weasley," Hermione se disculpó, y de verdad lo sentía. Ninguna madre debería pasar por lo que la Sra. Weasley estaba pasando.

La Sra. Weasley luchó por sonreír y se las arregló para acariciar cariñosamente la mano de Hermione. "Lo sé, querida. Lo sé." Dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el mostrador con un fuerte ruido, sin importarle que varios de ellos rebotaran hacia el suelo. "Ve a ayudar a Ron, por favor."

Hermione se escapó hacia el sol de la mañana. Entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz brillante, logró divisar a Bill, Ron y Ginny cerca de la valla que marcaba el límite de su propiedad y se dirigió hacia ellos. Ginny la vio primero y la saludo agitando alegremente la mano. Ron se dio la vuelta rápidamente para verla y le hizo una señal para que se le uniera. "¿Te encontró Tonks?" preguntó de inmediato.

"Sí, gracias" dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de su irritación con la Sra. Weasley.

Sin embargo Ron notó la fugaz angustia en su cara. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá ya se acercó a ti?"

Muy sorprendida, Hermione se volvió hacia él. Ron era _bueno_. "¿Cómo lo sup -?"

"Sabía que lo haría" respondió Ron con facilidad. Y señaló a la cara de Hermione. "Y tienes esa expresión después de enfrentar sólo una de esas conversaciones con mamá". Se agachó para buscar otro gnomo. "Es buena, ¿no?"

"Mucho", confirmó Hermione y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mirando hacia atrás directamente a la puerta. "No se rendirá, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca", dijo Ron alegremente. "Por eso es 'Mamá'" Finalmente encontró un gnomo y lo sostuvo de la cabeza para inspeccionar la suciedad incrustada en la criatura, como si nunca hubiera visto uno.

En realidad, Hermione nunca antes había visto uno tan de cerca, así que también se quedó mirando con su habitual fascinación al gnomo que luchaba por liberarse. "Nunca pensé que te vería hacer trabajo tan temprano", comentó distraídamente.

Ron hizo una mueca. "No hay elección. Mamá me sacó desde temprano. Me dijo que tenía que hacer esto porque estuve enfermo ayer." Alzó la voz con la esperanza de ser escuchado. "¿Por qué tenemos que desgnomizar el jardín cuando la boda es hasta dentro dos semanas?, simplemente no lo entiendo, pero ¿qué sé yo?" Echó el brazo hacia atrás para lanzar el gnomo que sostenía, lo lanzó por encima de la valla. Bill soltó un silbido de aprobación. Ron le sonrió antes de reanudar la caza de una potencial víctima.

Hermione lo vio encontrar, descubrir y lanzar otro gnomo; cuidadosamente memorizó su técnica. Por supuesto, Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con cualquier tipo de crueldad hacia las criaturas mágicas pero no parecía estar dañando a los gnomos, sino que simplemente no los podían tener en el jardín para la boda. Además, sabía que una vez que la boda terminara, el Sr. Weasley, probable y amablemente les permitiría volver a entrar "¿Puedo intentarlo?"

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" Ron repitió con incredulidad. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, no se veía tan difícil. Ron sonrió otra vez, imaginando cuán entretenido esto iba a ser. "Muy bien. Pues adelante." Señaló un cercano bulto que se movía. "Hay uno ahí. Atrápalo."

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, sin apartar los ojos del gnomo. Parecía como si estuviera tratando abrirse camino hacia la izquierda, por ello, Hermione dio con cautela un paso en esa dirección. De repente, se lanzó hacia abajo con la mano abierta para atrapar la pequeña criatura cubierta de tierra. Milagrosamente logró apoderarse de él en el primer intento y aunque el gnomo le mordió el dedo rápidamente, Hermione lo levantó. Imitando la técnica de Ron, hizo girar el gnomo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que sintió que era el momento y entonces lo soltó.

Ni siquiera logró que pasara por encima de la valla.

Ron no se molestó en ocultar su risa. Bill y Ginny eran un poco más discretos, pero estaban verdaderamente divertidos. Hermione no les hizo caso y fue a tratar de encontrar otra vez el gnomo perdido. Sin embargo, para el momento en que encontró el lugar donde había aterrizado, éste ya se había escapado. Dejó escapar un suspiro y puso las manos en las caderas cuando miraba alrededor buscando al fugitivo gnomo. "Eso no es gracioso", le gritó a Ron.

"Sí" asintió Ron. "No es gracioso. Es patético".

"Bueno, sólo tienes que añadir desgnomizar a la lista de cosas que haces mejor que yo", replicó Hermione planamente.

"Es una lista muy corta", admitió Ron. Como siempre, la boca de su estómago se contrajo por el elogio, y sonrió en señal de gratitud hacia él. Ron la miró por un momento antes de, bruscamente caminar hacia ella. "Vamos".

"¿A dónde – " Se interrumpió cuando él le agarraba la mano para guiarla a lo largo de la orilla. ¿Por qué su corazón se detenía cada vez que le tocaba? "- vamos?" terminó débilmente.

Señaló hacia el cercano bosque a donde se dirigían. "Tu gnomo se fue hacia allá - - regresaremos en un minuto", les gritó a Ginny y Bill. Hermione miró por encima del hombro en total desconcierto; era difícil creer que ese pequeño gnomo había recorrido esa distancia en un período tan corto de tiempo. Sin embargo, no protestó, y después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que había sido bueno no hacerlo. Ron la llevó hasta a una distancia segura, lejos de miradas curiosas, y se volvió hacia ella. El estúpido gnomo de jardín era la cosa más lejana en su mente. Él sólo quería un poco de intimidad.

"Así que ¿Tonks te lo dijo? ¿Ya sabes que llegaron bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí" dijo ella. Le encantaba que él siempre preguntaba sobre su familia. Aunque Harry no lo hiciera. "Me dijo que están muy bien."

"Sí, lo sé", soltó su mano para poder caer sobre el césped y tomar el sol. Hermione se sentó junto a él a pesar de que ya estaba completa y absolutamente agradecida por la proximidad. Compartieron un alegre silencio antes de que Ron se aclarara la garganta conocedoramente. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Hermione un poco distraída. Se estaba preguntando si había contado alguna vez todas las pecas que se alineaban en la cara de Ron. Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo tonto que se escuchaba ese pensamiento. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que sucedió con tus padres?" Ron perfeccionó la pregunta. Se había acostado sobre la hierba de olor dulce, y había cerrado los ojos, pero Hermione todavía sentía como si él pudiera verla aún con sus ojos cerrados. "Te notabas un poco extraña cuando hablabas de ellos en tus cartas."

"No podía hablar de ellos en mis cartas", le recordó Hermione. "Incluso Pig podía haber sido interceptado."

"Sí, lo sé" admitió Ron con desdén. "Pero incluso en la escuela. Cada vez que hablabas de ellos en el periodo pasado, tenías esa divertida mirada en tus ojos."

"¿Qué mirada?"

Ron abrió un ojo. "Esa mirada que tienes cuando quieres hablar de las muchas clases a las que asististe en tercer año."

Ella se preparó. Él lo sabía. Por supuesto, él sabía que tenía un secreto. Era Ron de quien estaba hablando. Él siempre sabía. Respirando profundamente, Hermione cambió su posición para estar frente a él; Ron rápidamente se levantó para dar toda su atención. Este era el momento, estaba a punto de confesarle a Ron uno de sus secretos más íntimos, y probablemente, a Ron únicamente. Tal vez Harry lo sabría un día, pero si lo sabía ahora, sólo se culparía a sí mismo, y Harry tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse. Así que solamente Ron podía saberlo.

"¿Recuerdas que al final del periodo te dije que era absolutamente necesario que yo fuera este verano a casa por algunas semanas?" Ron asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Hermione arrancó un puñado de hierba y la dejó caer en cascada, muy lentamente a través de sus dedos. "Bueno, eso fue porque tenía que hacerles saber acerca de la guerra… y de Voldemort."

Hubo una pausa larga y confusa. "¿Qué?"

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo intentó de nuevo. Debió haberse imaginado lo difícil que sería lograr que Ron entendiese; porque él siempre tenía problemas para comprender cualquier tipo de actividades 'dobles' en contra de aquellas personas por las cuales te preocupas. "Le mentí a mis padres. No les dije nada. En casa nunca mencioné el nombre de Voldemort, ni tampoco El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mis padres no tenían idea acerca de la guerra o Voldemort, o de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos años."

A Ron le tomó otro rato poder encontrar su voz. _"¡Hermione!"_

"Ya lo sé... "

"¿Cómo _pudiste_?"

Volteó a mirarlo, estaba herida. De hecho, no esperaba que Ron le fuese a gritar. Pensó que la entendería. _"No podía_", replicó Hermione defensivamente. "Si les hubiera dicho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me hubieran puesto en una escuela muggle, no estaría aquí ahora mismo; Así que esperé hasta que cumplí diecisiete años, hasta ser mayor de edad, para en caso de que trataran detenerme… pudiera yo emanciparme." Su voz se quebró en medio de su declaración.

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Emanciparte?"

"Pude haberme 'separado' de ellos-", aclaró Hermione al levantar la barbilla en el aire. "-si hubiera sido necesario; obviamente no tuve que hacerlo, pero tenía que estar preparada para esa posibilidad."

La ira se había borrado del rostro de Ron. Para alguien con una familia tan unida, el arrancarte voluntariamente de tu familia era una de las acciones más crueles posibles, por eso estaba tan furioso con Percy de quién no podía imaginar que hubiera propiciado una ruptura con su familia. El recuerdo de Percy dejando la casa en Navidad, dejando atrás a su madre llorando, provocó que la ira regresara con toda su fuerza."Bueno, debiste haberles dicho".

_"¿Disculpa?" _

"¡Debiste hacerlo!" Ron repitió con firmeza. "Papá siempre habla de la educación de los muggles, del hacerlos conscientes de nuestra presencia. Al mantenerlos en la oscuridad sólo estás haciendo que nos odien. Tú siempre estás temerosa de aquellas cosas que no conoces y de las que no sabes nada. Y tú les hiciste exactamente lo mismo, los asustaste más. "

El tono casi arrogante de su voz que fue tan parecido al de Percy, hizo que Hermione quisiera arrojarle algo a Ron directamente a la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era un sermón de Ron Weasley acerca de lo que debería haber hecho. "¡¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debí hacer?" Hermione gritó, tornándose verdaderamente molesta.

_"¡Decirles!" _

"¿Realmente crees que es así de simple?", Hermione le dijo bruscamente mientras se sentaba de rodillas para enfrentársele. No quería empezar una pelea, pero estar enojada con él era muchísimo más fácil que sentirse miserable. Además, era instinto puro discutir con Ron. "¿Crees que debí haber llegado a casa y decirles: 'Hola mamá, hola papá, ¿Cómo están? ¿Saben?, de hecho allá hay una horrible guerra en donde un montón de personas quieren matar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, ¡ah! y por cierto, todos los aquí presentes entramos en esa categoría, así que ¿les importa si no me quedo con ustedes este verano y vuelvo a la boca del lobo? ¿En serio? Gracias, espero que no los asesinen, ¡Adiós! " Hermione sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¡¿Estás _loco_?"

El sarcasmo era un arma que normalmente Ron utilizaba como defensa, pero Hermione ya la había utilizado tan toscamente que optó por otro método: cambiar de tema. "¡Maldita sea, Hermione, _debieron _saber que están en peligro! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultárselos?"

"No entiendes", explicó Hermione acaloradamente. "Tus padres entienden todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico. Mis padres no; simplemente no lo entienden. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle todo esto a alguien que no tiene ningún concepto de magia?"

"Bueno, tú debiste haberles- - -"

"Tal vez debí haber hecho un montón de cosas," Hermione interrumpió con vehemencia. Podía sentir sus mejillas tornándose rosadas, pero no le importaba. "Tal vez debí haberles dicho a mis padres de inmediato, o tal vez, en primer lugar, nunca debí haber asistido a Hogwarts, pero no importa - lo único que importa es lo que he hecho, y lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hice lo correcto. Me aseguré de poderme quedar en Hogwarts. Quedarme con Harry y _contigo_. ¿Es eso tan horrible? Quiero quedarme _con ustedes_. ¿Qué tan diferente es eso a lo que han hecho por mí? " Arqueó las cejas de forma desafiante, esperando una respuesta. No importa lo que dijera, no la iba a convencerse de lo contrario. Había hecho lo correcto, y lo haría de nuevo en un pestañear, y Ron no debía cuestionar su juicio.

Ron entendió sus acaloradas palabras, sus orejas estaban tan rosadas como las mejillas de Hermione. Le tomó el poco auto-control que no tenía pero, Ron logró tragarse todas las réplicas posibles ante la última declaración de Hermione, e intentó una sonrisa ladeada. "Órale; ya hacía bastante que no lo hacíamos ¿Cierto?"

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. "Supongo." dijo molesta.

Ron se inclinó hacia delante conspiratoriamente. "Se siente bien, ¿verdad?"

Hermione tuvo que cubrir su repentina risa con una tos.

Ron miró hacia la casa para asegurarse de que no les hubieran escuchado y habló de una manera mucho más tranquila, con voz más pasiva. "Mira, no debí haberme comportado así, es tu familia; y eres tú quien debe decidir qué hacer con ellos." Suspiró profundamente. "Tienes razón, yo estaba equivocado y lo siento", dijo con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera recitando un pasaje de un libro palabra por palabra.

A Hermione le tomó un tiempo responderle, no porque no le aceptara las disculpas, sino porque estaba tratando de recordar la última vez que había escuchado a Ron disculparse abiertamente. Sus disculpas por lo general no eran tan concisas y elocuentes; por lo general, sus orejas se ponían rojas, y balbuceaba algo bastante incoherente. Ron había hablado siempre con sus acciones, no sus palabras, pero Hermione tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable escucharle decir todas esas cosas que entre ellos no se decían en voz alta. "Está bien", dijo finalmente.

Ron se relajó visiblemente, como si no pudiera creer que se había salvado de ésta. "Bien" luego se acostó sobre la hierba y agregó. "Y estoy muy contento de que se encuentren bien. De verdad."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione cuidadosamente. Compartieron una sonrisa en la que Hermione no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo demonios habían terminado con una discusión de forma tan pacífica. Sin embargo, ella misma se interrumpió con un repentino salto de entendimiento. "¿Qué vamos a hacer _contigo_?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con _'conmigo'_?" Ron le preguntó con un dejo de indignación, su carácter ya volvía, y con toda fuerza. "¡Por supuesto iré con ustedes!"

"No, no. No es eso lo que quise decir, " Hermione corrigió distraídamente. "Me refiero a ti y a tu familia. Tenemos mi estrategia, pero una vez que nos vayamos y los Mortífagos se den cuenta de que no vas a volver a la escuela, ¡van a venir en busca de tu familia! ¿Cómo vamos a protegerlos?"

"Caray, tienes razón," dijo Ron mientras palideció visiblemente. Miró de nuevo hacia su querido hogar. "Todos ellos no pueden vivir clandestinamente como tus padres, ¿verdad?"

"Ya pensaremos en algo", prometió Hermione. "No nos iremos hasta que lo hayamos resuelto". Entonces se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones con un aire de resolución. "Déjame chequear mis libros y a ver qué se me ocurre."

"Buena suerte con eso", advirtió Ron mientras permanecía sentado, echando otra mirada a la casa, esta vez con mucha más aprensión. "Mamá va a intentar mantenernos ocupados con esta endemoniada boda. No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para trabajar en este tipo de cosas."

"Bueno, al menos yo ya hice ese tipo de trabajo en mi casa", dijo Hermione distraídamente.

Ron al instante se volvió para mirarla. "¿Ya hiciste algo? ¿Qué hiciste? "

"Sólo un poco de investigación," dijo Hermione con evasivas. "Te lo mostraré más adelante."

"Investigación sobre - -" Ron miró rápidamente a su alrededor antes de susurrar "¿_Horrocruxes_? "

Ella asintió, pero no dio más detalles. Sabía que era una egoísta, pero sólo tenía una semana para estar en la Madriguera a solas con Ron, no quería pasar todo ese tiempo hablando de Horrocruxes, o de Harry. Una vez que Harry llegara, por supuesto recibiría su completa atención, pero hasta entonces, Hermione quería encontrar algunas oportunidades para olvidar todo sobre la guerra, y simplemente poder disfrutarse unos a otros. Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenía de estar a solas con Ron.

"Oh, tienes razón", Ron dijo con voz baja, recordando que Ginny y Bill estaban un poco más allá de la cerca. No podían ya hablar allí. "Creo que deberíamos volver" Bajó la voz. "¿Platicamos de eso más tarde?"

"Sí" asintió Hermione, aunque sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar esa plática. Hablarían, sí, por supuesto, pero no sobre Horrocruxes. No si ella podía evitarlo.

**0o0o0 **

Hermione se las arregló para mantenerse fiel a su promesa. La Sra. Weasley la mantuvo bastante ocupada con un montón de trabajo, pero cada vez que ella y Ron se las arreglaban para pasar algún tiempo a solas, llevaba la conversación a temas más agradables en lugar de sólo hablar de quién había muerto ese día, o acerca de cuáles podían ser los Horrocruxes. Era un poco difícil, ya que Ron parecía ansioso de sumergirse en su última aventura, pero Hermione estaba decidida a tener por lo menos algunos recuerdos agradables a los cuales aferrase, y lo consiguió. Hasta se había involucrado de alguna manera en una pelea de almohadas, muy infantil, cierto, pero muy agradable y que después la había dejado riendo durante horas. La señora Weasley, por supuesto, se había quedado lívida después de darse cuenta del estado en que había quedado la habitación de Ron, pero valió la pena. Hermione sonrió cuando recordó e imaginó la forma en que se había pegado el pelo de Ron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, llena de plumas entre esos rojos mechones. Definitivamente había valido la pena.

Todavía pensando en esa noche, Hermione extrajo otro bolso de la caja de viejos bolsos que había encontrado en el ático de los Weasley. Lo puso sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. No podía estar riendo, ni recordando a Ron mientras intentaba una vez más este hechizo tan complicado. Hermione agitó con pericia su varita y murmuró el conjuro, pero para su consternación, a la bolsa le había sucedido lo mismo que las anteriores. Hermione chillo al ver que la había expandido del tamaño de un hipogrifo bebé. Revirtió el hechizo, hubo una explosión y salió de él una bocanada de humo cuando chisporroteaba al volver a la normalidad. Había algunas quemaduras muy visibles en el delicado tejido, Hermione tuvo que deshacerse del arruinado bolso y volver a la caja por otro. _A la sexta es la vencida_, pensó intentando llamar a la suerte al seleccionar un pequeño bolso de cuentas. Lo puso sobre la desgastada mesa que estaba usando.

Esta vez, cuando Hermione lanzó el hechizo, un globo de humo color púrpura envolvió el bolso, pero su apariencia no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Apenas atreviéndose a respirar, Hermione se apresuró hacia el bolso para probarlo. Agarró un enorme y polvoriento candelabro que se encontraba en el suelo y lo dejó caer experimentalmente en el bolso. Normalmente, no habría esperanza de que tal objeto pudiera caber en un bolso tan pequeño, pero para su deleite, el candelabro cayó fácilmente en el interior. Hubo un ruido sordo, como si acabara de aventar algo en una bodega. Hermione levantó y vació el bolso, y el candelabro cayó de nuevo al suelo. Hermione suspiró de alivio, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era realizar el Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable.

Hermione colocó el bolso de cuentas a un lado para poder tachar el penúltimo punto de su lista. Sólo había una última cosa por hacer: Empacar.

Apenas y creía que ya fuese el tiempo, Hermione se dirigió a la caja de los viejos juguetes de Ron que ya se había convertido en su escondite secreto, era donde mantenía ocultos los libros que hablaban acerca de Horrocruxes, esos que había sacado de la oficina de Dumbledore. Los ojeó, como si de pronto pudieran darle más respuestas; extrajo unas gruesas hojas de pergamino que tenía guardadas en '_Secretos de las Artes más oscuras'_. Ya había pasado horas estudiando esos libros, anotando cada palabra que encontraba y refería a los Horrocruxes. El descubrimiento de estos libros había sido un masivo golpe de suerte, sí, realmente había sido suerte que a Hermione se le hubiera ocurrido Convocar los libros al regresar a la torre después del funeral de Dumbledore. Ahora por lo menos tenía una idea de cómo podían destruir los Horrocruxes.

Pero eso era sólo la punta del iceberg. Hermione leyó sus notas para estudiar las listas de posibilidades que había creado: posibles sitios de escondite, posibles artículos que Voldemort podría haber querido utilizar, posibles artículos mágicos que fueran lo suficientemente potentes como para destruirlos, posibles lugares para establecer el campamento, y luego la más extensa lista de todas ellas: posibles predicamentos en que se pudieran encontrar los tres, y medios posibles para escapar de ellos. Hermione se sentaba, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba una horrible situación en la que pudieran meterse. Luego, con su mente corría a través de todos los cursos posibles de acción y los ponía en su cabeza antes de seleccionar el que produciría el mejor de los resultados; y luego lo escribía con cuidado en un largo rollo de pergamino. Hermione entonces volvía a empezar. La lista ya se había alargado por varios centímetros, así que Hermione se aseguraba de estudiarla por lo menos una vez al día, cuando el inevitable ataque ocurriera, Hermione no estaba en condiciones de pedirle permiso a los Mortífagos para que le esperasen un segundo para leer la lista. Hermione trató de pensar en una cosa más que podría añadir a cualquiera de estas listas, pero, francamente, no podía. Había extendido los límites de su mente sobre este tema. Había llegado el momento para enseñarles todo a sus amigos y ver lo que pensaban. Conociendo a Harry, él encontraría tres Horrocruxes en un día.

Hermione regresó a la lista definitiva de 'cosas que hacer' antes de que Harry llegara, y la escaneó una última vez para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. No había olvidado nada. Eso era todo. Esto era todo lo que posiblemente podía haber hecho. Ahora, lo único que quedaba por hacer eran las maletas y partir. Hermione retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara y exhaló cansadamente. Empacar no iba a ser una tarea fácil. La parte realmente complicada – ampliar el pequeño bolso de cuentas - había terminado, pero encontrar todas las cosas necesarias qué guardar, le representaría un gran esfuerzo. Hermione rebuscó en el pergamino y extrajo otra lista que era casi tan larga como la lista de horribles escenarios. Esta lista en particular se dividía en categorías: cosas que definitivamente necesitaba empacar, cosas que tal vez debía empacar si había suficiente espacio, y finalmente, cosas que sería bueno tener pero que no eran de vital importancia. Miró a su alrededor, hacia un discreto rincón donde podría empezar a esconder artículos que iba a empacar, pero el ático ya estaba repleto de cajas como para poner otras más. Tal vez se podrían utilizar las mismas cajas, al igual que había utilizado la caja de juguetes para ocultar sus notas y libros de Horrocruxes.

Hermione se dirigió a la caja más cercana para examinar su contenido, pero un fuerte golpe la dejó helada. Agachándose, Hermione dirigió su varita amenazadoramente hacia la trampilla de entrada. "¿Hola?" llamó.

Otro golpe fue su única respuesta. Se deslizó hacia delante, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal de peligro, pero lo único que encontró fue que la puerta, su única salida, había sido cerrada y sellada. Hermione trató de empujarla y abrirla manualmente, luego con magia, pero fue en vano. Tan frecuente como era el caso en que las trampillas de entrada a los áticos se abrían y cerraban por fuera, éste era uno de ellos. Guardó su varita con impaciencia, y tuvo una vaga sospecha de lo que había sucedido.

_"¡Oye!"_ Hermione golpeó la trampilla. _"¿Ron?_ Ron, ¿estás ahí?" Golpeó furiosamente el suelo con los pies. "¡_Ron_! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡_Ron_!"

No hubo respuesta. Hermione se apresuró a la sección del piso que sabía, estaba directamente sobre la cama de Ron. Conociéndolo, probablemente estaba ahí sentado, leyendo libros de historietas y riéndose de su situación actual. A veces realmente podía ser tan travieso como los gemelos. Saltó arriba y abajo para que sus pies golpearan fuertemente contra el duro suelo. _"¡Ron!"_

Una ensordecedora explosión la hizo saltar de su piel, pero se volvió para encontrar que sólo era el Ghoul, éste empujaba la enorme columna de cajas que había construido el día que Hermione llegó; a continuación, arrastró los pies hasta la tubería donde comenzó a golpear con sus manos sobre el duro metal, produciendo una serie de molestos ecos debido a los golpes. Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa de gratitud, nadie podía ignorar tremendo escándalo. Cruzó de nuevo a la entrada y esperó conteniendo el aliento.

La escalera cayó bruscamente hacia abajo. "Maldita sea", bramó Ron. "¿Qué está pasando- - Hermione?" Su voz cambió drásticamente a una más suave, un tono de sorpresa al verla lista y preparándose para descender la escalera. "Espera, espera, voy a subir. "

Hermione no podía entender por qué Ron necesitaba subir, pero dio un paso al costado y siguió esperando con las manos en las caderas. La cabeza de Ron pronto asomó por la abertura en el piso. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ron le exigió en el segundo mismo que la vio. Se puso de pie frente a ella. "¡Me provocaste un ataque al corazón!"

"¿En serio? Porque yo me la estoy pasando de maravilla aquí", replicó Hermione. "¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?"

"Yo no fui, tal vez fue Fleur o mamá -; traen todo un alboroto con eso de la limpieza - ¡me han puesto a sacar los productos de Fred y George de su habitación! Te puedes escuchar hasta allá." Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y se estremeció al ver todas las cajas que el Ghoul había volcado. "Espero que mamá no venga y vea este lío - ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo no hice nada", contestó Hermione y saludó agradecidamente al Ghoul que estaba encorvado detrás de un viejo vestidor. "Tu amigo me echó una mano."

"Oh." Ron consideró limpiar el desastre, pero en cambio optó por dejarse caer en una pila de viejos cojines polvorientos y mirar a Hermione escrutadoramente. "No sabía que todavía venías aquí."

"Necesitaba un lugar para trabajar y donde nadie me molestara", explicó Hermione. "No quería que Ginny encontrara mis investigaciones accidentalmente."

"O las buscara intencionalmente," corrigió Ron. Conocía muy bien a su hermana. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Hermione levantó las cejas. "¿Tú querías ayudarme a investigar? Eso implicaba leer Ron."

Ron soltó un gruñido de fastidio. "No, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías aquí para también hacerlo?", explicó. "Tal vez, por fin podíamos tener una conversación decente, sin ya sabes, sin que mi mamá la eche a perder - -" El mismo se interrumpió y su rostro se tornó repentinamente en blanco y distante. "Espera".

"¿Qué?" Hermione le preguntó con cautela. Ron no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando el montón de cajas desparramadas que acababan de ser volcadas. "¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?" Ron hizo un distraído ademán para hacerla callar y poder resolver todo en su cabeza antes de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. Ella sólo pudo permanecer en silencio por unos segundos más antes de estallar nuevamente. _"¿Ron?" _

Él le lanzó una rápida sonrisa, de pronto estaba de vuelta y más alerta que nunca. "Es molesto cuando alguien te hace eso a ti, ¿no?" Saltó y se puso de pie para poder tener una mejor visión del Ghoul. "Dices que te ayudó ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, ¿por qué -?"

"Lo tengo," dijo Ron con entusiasmo. "¡Lo _tengo_! ¡Soy un genio!"

"Y toda modestia - - pero ¿qué está pasando?" Hermione preguntó, pero Ron ya estaba desapareciendo por la escalera. Hermione le siguió escalón por escalón, por cada tramo de escalera; por un momento pensó que Ron bajaría hasta la planta baja, pero él de pronto se detuvo en la antigua habitación de Fred y George.

"¿Qué _están_ haciendo aquí?"

Fred Weasley se llevó la mano al corazón fingiendo total agonía. "Uno pensaría que nuestro más joven y querido hermano estaría feliz de vernos, ¿no crees, George?"

"Tú lo has dicho", dijo George sacudiendo la cabeza y con rostro abatido. Estaba clasificando cosas de una gran caja que se encontraba en su cama, sacando un par de ellas y poniéndolas a un lado. Fred estaba en su armario, lanzando una variedad de artículos, formando un gran montículo en el suelo. "Me temo que no le enseñaron a ser tan compasivo como nosotros."

"Es una vergüenza", suspiró Fred. "Una verdadera lástima."

Ron entró en la habitación, señalando la caja que George estaba desempacando. "¿Qué estás _haciendo_?" repitió. "¡Pasé _horas_ acomodando eso!"

"No, pasaste veinte minutos empacando, y el resto del tiempo lo pasaste decidiendo con cuáles de nuestras cosas te ibas a quedar," le corrigió George con astucia. Extrajo de la caja un telescopio muy familiar y lo lanzó hacia Ron. "Toma, dale un buen apretón, ¿podrías?"

Ron lo dejó caer al suelo; recordaba muy bien lo que ese telescopio le había hecho al ojo de Hermione el verano pasado. "¡Oye!" Fred protestó. "¡Eso es mercancía valiosa!" Se acercó para recuperar el telescopio y lo examinó. "Creo que podríamos obtener buenas ganancias con éste, ¿verdad, Hermione?"

"Tal vez" dijo desde la puerta Hermione y sin darle importancia al asunto, pensando que por su propio bien era mejor no entrar a la habitación. Aún se sentía un poco humillada por haber tenido que andar con un ojo enorme y amoratado durante casi tres semanas.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Ron cansadamente y por tercera vez.

Fred se acercó para tratar de pellizcar las mejillas de Ron en la forma que la tía Muriel lo hacía siempre. "Porque te extrañábamos, Ronniekins".

"Sí, claro" se burló Ron. "Y yo me acabo de besuquear con el calamar gigante."

"Ronnie", dijo Fred en un tono fuerte, pretendiendo dar a Hermione miradas furtivas. "No creo que debas decirle calamar. Por lo menos no en su cara."

Ron enrojeció hasta un tono escarlata, pero George ya estaba interviniendo para calmar la pelea que se avecinaba. "Mamá nos escribió y dijo que si no veníamos hoy a reclamar nuestras viejas cosas, se desharía de todas ellas, así que aquí estamos, tomando lo que queremos." Con su dedo del pie, empujó la caja que Ron había guardado debajo de la cama, llena de todo aquello que iba a sacar de contrabando. "Por cierto, nos estamos llevando todas éstas."

"¿Por qué?" Ron se opuso. "¡No las necesitan!"

"Siempre podemos usar viejos productos, Ronald," dijo Fred muy en serio. "Siempre podemos estudiarlas y aprender de nuestros errores, ¿no es así, Hermione?"

"Supongo", comentó Hermione.

"¿Ves? Hermione está de acuerdo," dijo Fred triunfante.

"Y si quieres nuestras cosas, vas a tener que pagar por ellas", le aclaró George. "Hermano pequeño o no. Todo el mundo paga en Sortilegios Weasley".

"Harry no", se quejó Ron.

"Harry es un inversionista. Los inversionistas no pagan", dijo Fred firmemente. "Danos mil galeones y _entonces_ podrás tomar lo que quieras completamente gratis"

"No me hicieron pagar por las Pastillas Vomitivas," Ron les recordó.

"Eso fue diferente," dijo George. "fue por una buena causa." Fred asintió firmemente. Hermione sonrió a sus zapatos, siempre le habían agradado los gemelos, incluso y a pesar de todas sus travesuras. "Si tienes que ir a rescatar a Hermione de nuevo, te daremos lo que quieras."

"En realidad, lo acaba de hacer," Hermione les informó. "Él fue y me sacó del desván, ya sabes, después de que ustedes me encerraran para sacar a Ron de su habitación, y así ustedes pudieran buscar sus cosas."

Ron gimió, no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Fred movió un dedo en dirección a ella y sonrió pícaramente. "Bonita _e_ inteligente. ¿Me podrías decir porque alguna vez besuqueaste a esa chica Lavender?"

"Cállate", dijo Ron firmemente. Se volvió a apelar a George, siempre era más fácil obtener una respuesta directa de él. "¿_Ustedes_ la encerraron?"

"Sí," dijo George sin una pizca de remordimiento. "Teníamos que ver lo que estabas haciendo aquí, ¿o no?"

"Además" agregó Fred con aire de suficiencia, "pensamos que sería bueno que tú rescataras a una damisela en apuros, que, como bien lo sabes, es uno de los Doce Infal- - "

_"¡Cállate!"_ Bramó Ron, las orejas le flameaban. No miraría hacia cualquier lugar cerca de Hermione mientras trataba de cambiar el tema. "Miren, ¿Ya regresó papá?"

"No lo sé, ¿por qué? "

Ron estaba demasiado ansioso por compartir su plan como para quedarse tranquilo. "Tal vez ustedes pueden ayudar - ¿Saben del Ghoul que está en el desván?"

"Soy consciente de su presencia, sí," dijo Fred serenamente.

"¿Hay una manera de hacer que se vea como yo?" Preguntó Ron.

"Yo creo que sí", dijo George con una inclinación de cabeza. "Tú ya pareces un viscoso patán, así que no debiera ser tan difícil ¿Pero por qué -?"

Ron ya se estaba dirigiendo al otro gemelo. "¿Y esa chica Fawcett, con la que saliste el verano? Se puso muy enferma y no pudo volver a la escuela justo después de besuquearte - ¿qué tenía?"

"Se contagió de spattergroit" respondió Fred. "Y los dos incidentes no estaban relacionados."

"¿Entonces podemos hacer que el Ghoul se vea como yo, pero con spattergroit?" Ron siguió adelante. "¿se vería como si yo estuviera enfermo y no pudiera regresar a la escuela, siendo esa una excelente escusa para mi inasistencia a Hogwarts?"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con una sonrisa. Ron era un _genio._

Los gemelos también parecían marginalmente impresionados con el plan de Ron. "¿Sabes, Ronnie?, eso puede funcionar." George se levantó y sacó su varita. "Podríamos usar los mismos hechizos que utilizamos en los paquetes Salta-Clases para hacerle ver realmente desagradable; y papá puede ayudar; él sabrá qué es lo que el Ministerio busca. Pero ¿crees que Muriel pueda ayudarnos? "

"¿Muriel?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

"Nosotros le pusimos ese nombre en honor a nuestra tía abuela, eso la vuelve loca", explicó Ron distraídamente. "La ayudó a salir del desván, ¿por qué no nos ayudaría?"

Fred miró a Hermione con honesta sorpresa. "¿Él te ayudó?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza algo confundida. No podía entender por qué estaban todos tan sorprendidos por eso. Los Ghouls, a diferencia de los duendes como Peeves, por lo general son bastante inofensivos. Fred sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del por qué. "Creo que tiene un admirador, Señorita Granger."

La cara de Ron se distorsionó de repulsión. "Creo que va a pasar", respondió en lugar de Hermione. "¿Pero ustedes creen que funcionará si hacemos que se parezca a mi?"

"Creo que finalmente has tenido una buena idea, Ronnie", confirmó Fred cuando también sacó su varita. Trató de alborotarle el pelo a Ron, al pasar, pero Ron, que ya era tres pulgadas más alto que los gemelos, se apartó justo a tiempo. "Vamos, George" dijo jovialmente. "Vamos a jugar con Murielito".

**0o0o0 **

"Papá también dijo que era una idea genial", informó Ron con entusiasmo. Pasando hábilmente una quaffle de ida y vuelta entre sus manos, demasiado emocionado para quedarse quieto. "Dijo que va a ser difícil, pero cree que puede hacerlo si los gemelos le ayudan. Hasta parece que Muriel está entusiasmado por salir del desván un poco."

"Me lo imagino" dijo Hermione con ironía mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry, con Crookshanks en su regazo. Habían logrado colarse hasta aquí después de la cena para tener un poco de privacidad y discutir el más reciente plan. "No me gustó quedarme atrapada allí."

Ron rodó los ojos y extendió las piernas para darle de patadas a la Quaffle, lanzándola así al aire hasta golpetear en el techo. "Estuviste durante diez minutos, Hermione, y piensa, que si yo no hubiera llegado hasta allí, nunca se me habría ocurrido ese brillante plan".

"Estoy muy contenta de que mi desgracia resultara a tu favor" respondió Hermione. Seguía alisando el largo pelaje de su mascota Crookshanks mientras reflexionaba sobre una pequeña falla que generaba el plan de Ron. Si Fred, George, y el Sr. Weasley iban a estar en el ático para transformar al Ghoul, tenía que mover las cosas que había guardado allí para que no las encontraran por error. Probablemente los gemelos ya sospechaban que escondía algo, sabían que ella tenía una muy buena razón para haber estado allí esa tarde. Sus ojos vagaron alrededor del cuarto color vívido naranja de Ron . Al parecer, Ron, al regresar a casa, solamente había vaciado el contenido de su baúl en el suelo y nunca pensó en limpiar el lugar desde entonces. "Tu habitación es un desastre", Hermione se dio cuenta de repente.

Ron permitió que la Quaffle cayera sobre el colchón para poder mirar a Hermione y hacerle una mueca. "¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi mamá?"

"No, no me mal entiendas, es bueno que ahora sea un desastre, "dijo Hermione mientras empujaba suavemente a Crookshanks de su regazo y se levantaba de la cama de Harry para abrir la puerta de ese armario que Ron rara vez utilizaba. Como lo esperaba, estaba relleno con ropa vieja, libros que apenas y tocó, figuras de acción, cómics, trozos de pergamino, y un millón de otras cosas que ni siquiera se atrevía a deshacerse de ellas. Era perfecto. "¿Crees que podría ocultar algunas cosas aquí? Ya no puedo usar el ático porque tu padre, Fred y George subirán para trabajar con el Ghoul."

"Claro" asintió Ron. Pudo oír crujir el colchón cuando él mismo se levantó. "¿Qué quieres esconder?"

"Las cosas que quiero empacar", explicó Hermione. Ya estaba cruzando hacia la puerta para poder bajar la trampilla al desván. "Asegúrate de que nadie la cierre, ¿quieres?" le dijo por encima del hombro.

Creía que Ron mismo la cerraría, sólo para demostrar lo divertido que era, pero no fue así, Ron esperaba por ella en el rellano, mirando por las escaleras para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera. Hermione le pasó a Ron unas cosas, así podía bajar por la escalera con seguridad. Ron inspeccionó el bolso de cuentas y el rollo de pergamino con curiosidad. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Ya verás", le dijo misteriosamente al agarrar el bolso de su mano y asintió con la cabeza hacia la lista. "Ábrelo".

Ron desató el pergamino y dejó escapar un silbido al desenrollarse éste hacia abajo por su largo cuerpo y varios pies por el suelo. "Caray, Hermione, ¿qué es esto?"

Hermione ya había escondido en el armario el bolso de cuentas, que ahora contenía los libros y las notas de los Horrocruxes. Le iba a enseñar la lista a Ron, y a Harry tan pronto llegara. "Las cosas que quiero empacar", repitió Hermione. "¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a encontrar algunas de ellas?"

"Claro" Los ojos de Ron escanearon la lista, que era _muy_ larga. "Sí. Creo que sí."

"Si encuentras algo," dijo Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el armario que había cerrado con un experto movimiento de su varita, "sólo lo pones allí, y me avisas tan pronto como puedas, así lo tacharé de la lista. "

"Lo haré." Ron se sentó en su cama para seguir leyendo, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para decirle a Hermione dónde podía encontrar los artículos que necesitaba. Se detuvo después de decirle que en la alacena, su madre almacenaba botellas extra de Esencia de Ditany. "Hablando de Mamá", dijo lentamente y con el ceño fruncido, "¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? "

Hermione miró su reloj. "Cerca de una hora."

"Sí" dijo Ron."¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mamá nos dejó estar a solas durante una hora?"

Para probar su punto, de pronto Ginny apareció en la puerta sosteniendo una oreja extensible, estaba realmente emocionada. _"¡Ron!"_ dijo entre dientes. "¡Reunión de la Orden!"

Ron tiró la lista a un lado y corrió después de su hermana. Hermione estaba justo detrás de ellos. "Moody llegó hace un rato- - Mamá me envió inmediatamente arriba, Moody se veía muy molesto por algo y les pidió que contactaran a todos para una reunión de emergencia. Todos acaban de llegar..." Ginny les retransmitía todo por encima del hombro.

Llegaron al rellano del primer piso donde Ginny se arrodilló para desenrollar el dispositivo de escucha y bajar con cuidado la oreja hasta la planta baja. "¿Por qué simplemente no vas y escuchas?" le preguntó Hermione Ron en un susurro. "Ya eres mayor de edad."

"Porque no se trata de la edad que tengas," contestó Ron. "Hay que ser admitido oficialmente en la Orden para asistir a una reunión."

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras miraba un momento a Ginny mover la cadena muy ligeramente, buscando encontrar la recepción ideal. "¿A estas alturas no saben que ustedes tienen esas cosas?"

"Sí" confirmó Ginny. "Pero tengo la esperanza que por ser una reunión de emergencia, no lo recuerden."

"Vamos a estar bien", pronosticó Ron, y lanzó a Hermione una mirada severa. "Pero no dejes que tu gato se lo vuelva a comer."

"Una vez, Ron; Crookshanks lo hizo _una vez-_ -"

Ginny les hizo callar cuando la voz grave de Moody hizo eco en la oreja que se encontraba entre los tres. "- hemos perdido a Thicknesse."

Hubo un largo y horrible silencio. Ron codeó a Hermione en las costillas. "Pío Thicknesse es Jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica", Hermione respondió su silenciosa pregunta y deslizó sus uñas con ansiedad por la desgastada alfombra. "Eso significa que ahora Voldemort tiene el control de varias oficinas más - Ley Mágica se expande sobre varias ramas, incluyendo Transporte Mágico; y desde que Harry todavía es menor de edad..."

Ron no necesitó que le explicara más. "Demonios", se quejó en voz baja. El Ministerio había cortado con toda efectividad todos los principales medios de transporte, hacia y desde la casa de Harry.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Lupin preguntaba, como siempre, era la voz de la razón. "No puede Aparecerse, ni usar la Red Flu, o Traslador. Los coches del Ministerio están fuera de la cuestión. Eso deja como única opción volar, ¿Cierto?"

"Podríamos formar un grupo, como lo hicimos hace unos años", Tonks propuso. "Si tenemos que ir todos por él- - Hagrid irá en la moto -"

Era el turno de Hermione para golpear a Ron en las costillas. "Papá tenía la moto de Sirius, desde que Sirius murió", explicó Ron en voz baja. "Sirius se la dejó a Harry, pero la moto no había volado en años, así que papá y Hagrid se pusieron a arreglarla. Se la quiere dar a Harry cuando la guerra termine, pero han tenido que usarla un par de veces - Hagrid es enorme para una escoba. "

Tonks había terminado de nombrar a todos los miembros de la Orden que podrían acompañar a Harry. "Eso es siete de nosotros", concluyó. "Deberíamos ser suficientes ¿No es así?"

"Yo no estoy tan seguro", Kingsley difirió sabiamente. "Vamos a estar a la intemperie y sabemos que Voldemort va a utilizar todos los recursos posibles para atrapar a Potter."

"Suponiendo que él sabe que no esperaremos hasta el día 30," el Sr. Weasley les recordó "Hemos repasado mucho esa posibilidad; ¿Tenemos alguna prueba de que él sabe que lo haremos el sábado?"

"Tendrá al menos unos pocos centinelas vigilando el cielo en todo momento", dijo Moody, con un vozarrón que denotaba extrema seguridad. "Vamos a tener que pelear, nos guste o no".

Hubo otro pesado silencio. Ginny bajó la cabeza por un segundo, mientras que Hermione a escondidas deslizó su mano más cerca de Ron, quien ya estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Bueno, ahora que sabemos que habrá una lucha, no importa lo que hagamos," dijo Lupin con ansiedad, "tenemos que encontrar una manera de traer a Harry aquí con la mayor seguridad posible. Siete de nosotros volando a su alrededor no será suficiente, no importa lo habilidoso que sea Harry volando. "

"Tengo una sugerencia."

Hubo un breve y sorpresivo silencio. Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre ellos mientras trataban de identificar la voz. _"¿Tú?"_ Moody gruñó. "¿_Tienes_ una sugerencia?

"Sí", la nueva persona respondió con un dejo de desafío en su voz. Por el temblor en su voz, a Hermione le recordó Colagusano.

Ron exhaló al darse cuenta de quién era. "Es Dung", informó a los demás.

"No puede ser," Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con él. "Lo enviaron a Azkaban."

"Bueno, parece que ya salió", Ron respondió a la defensiva. "No sabía que aún estuviera ayudando a la Orden - pensaba que todavía estaría fuera por robar las cosas de Harry."

Ginny los calló para que pudieran escuchar el resto de la idea que Dung tenía. "- entonces, si hay varios impostores haciéndose pasar por el chico, y por lo visto ya tenemos varias parejas, podemos colocar un Potter y un guardia de la Orden, luego todos se dirigen a diferentes lugares - -"

"- -y si nos atacaran, no sabrían cuál es el verdadero Potter", terminó Kingsley. Un rastro de emoción comenzó a notarse en su voz. "Alastor, podría funcionar, ya hemos puesto todos los encantamientos y trampas protectoras en las casas – podemos enviar a cada pareja a una de ellas y después transportarlos hasta aquí."

"Podría funcionar", acordó Moody muy lentamente, todavía escudriñando la idea. "Sin duda, el tener casas-señuelos sería la mejor manera de proteger a Potter. Kingsley, ¿cuántas de esas casas protegidas tenemos?"

Kingsley, que había estado a cargo de la colocación de los encantamientos de protección, marcó con los dedos. "La mía, la de los padres de Tonks, la tía de Molly, Muriel; la tuya, Alastor; Grimmauld Place, la casa de Hestia, y la de Remus".

"Eso nos da siete lugares". Moody hizo una pausa antes de emitir un gruñido de aprobación. "Nosotros somos siete. Y el siete es el número mágico más poderoso." Ron y Hermione evitaron muy a propósito el contacto visual. Álastor clavó su bastón en el piso y un fuerte golpe resonó en toda la casa con tono de firmeza. "Vamos a utilizarlo a nuestro favor."

"Eso significa que necesitamos a seis personas que pretendan ser Harry," el Sr. Weasley les recordó. "Y ya estamos todos los miembros de la Orden, me temo que Molly llevará a cabo las operaciones desde aquí, Hestia y Dedalus estarán con la familia de Harry, y Minerva - -".

Un golpe fuerte de alguien que golpeaba a alguien más en el hombro cortó el resto de esa frase. "Aquí tenemos nuestro primer voluntario", proclamó Moody.

_"¿Qué?"_ Dung chilló. "No. Yo nunca dije – que yo – no lo haré – solamente les di la idea- yo ya terminé - no más misiones - "

"Si piensas que quiero a una cobarde escoria como como tú en esta operación, te equivocas", gruñó Moody. "Pero no tenemos más opciones. Además, no harás ni una maldita cosa, solamente te sentarás en una escoba y te parecerás a Potter. Hasta tú puedes hacer eso."

"No debe ser tan malo", señaló Tonks amablemente. "Ellos quieren a Harry vivo, no tratan de matarlo... Simplemente lo quieren capturar y llevárselo a Voldemort"

"Oh, gracias, Nymphadora" siseó Dung abatido. "Me siento mucho mejor."

"Pues deberías -; ellos intentarán matar a todos los demás ", espetó Moody y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Todavía necesitamos otros cinco."

"¿Realmente necesito estar aquí?" La Sra. Weasley se ofreció. "Podría acompañarlos."

"Te necesitamos aquí, Molly," dijo el Sr. Weasley con una voz muy firme, una voz que Hermione casi nunca escuchaba de él.

"Eres la única que tiene algo de experiencia en curaciones", agregó Kingsley. "Te necesitamos aquí en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros regrese herido."

"Oh, sí, por supuesto," dijo la señora Weasley impacientemente, pensando en lo horrible que sería tener que atender a su marido o las lesiones de su hijo. Ella había tenido que lidiar con huesos rotos, cortes y contusiones, gracias al amor de sus hijos por el Quidditch, pero nada terriblemente serio. Sin embargo, esto podría ser un hipogrifo de otro color. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Minerva? No es capaz de volar por su cuenta, pero se las puede manejar en la parte posterior de una escoba."

"La tienen vigilada," dijo Moody, "desde que ayudó a los Granger." Hermione se estremeció con aire de culpabilidad. "Ya no tiene problemas, pero la quieren descubrir brindándonos ayuda para poder despedirla. Necesitamos a alguien en Hogwarts, por ello mantendrá un perfil bajo hasta que el periodo comience".

"Bueno, yo segé uno de ellos," de repente Fleur les informó en su altiva manera. Los tres que estaban acurrucados alrededor de la oreja saltaron, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que Fleur estaba escuchando. "Lo hagé."

Bill parecía bastante asustado. "Fleur -"

"Sé que no creen que estoy suficientemente entgenada paga haceglo, Ojo-Loco", intervino Fleur dándose importancia. "Pego están diciendo que los señuelos estagán mucho más seguros que el resto de ustedes, así que, estagé bien, espegcialmente si tú estás allí paga pgotejegme, Bill." Ron rápidamente fingió náuseas, Hermione le golpeó las costillas y continuó escuchando. "'Arry salvó a mi hegmana cuando no tenía pogqué haceglo. Es hoga de devolvegle el favog. Así que ahoga sólo necesitamos cuatro más. "

"Bueno, maldita sea, si ella puede hacerlo, entonces también nosotros podemos ", le murmuró Ron a Hermione, y como uno, abandonaron sus puestos y bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, Ginny venía pisándoles los talones. Los tres irrumpieron en la cocina y se pararon en seco. "Felicitaciones: acaban de conseguirse dos más," Ron les anunció en voz alta a los allí reunidos.

"Tres más", corrigió Ginny.

_"¡Por supuesto que no!"_ Molly Weasley había saltado a sus pies y señalaba con un tembloroso dedo hacia las escaleras. _"¡Suban! ¡Todos ustedes!"_

"Diecisiete, mamá," dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros a manera de disculpa. "Tengo diecisiete años. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y también Hermione."

"Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, jovencito," le recordó la Sra. Weasley con frialdad. "Mientras vivas en _esta_ casa -"

"La única razón por la que estoy en_ esta casa_" le replicó Ron, "¡es porque me arrastraron hasta aquí! ¡Yo quería ir con Harry! "

"¡Ese no es el punto -!"

Ron ignoró su madre y apeló a los otros miembros de la Orden, alzando la voz para dominar el resto de las protestas de su madre. "Miren, necesitan gente, ¿no? ¿Quién mejor para pretender ser Harry que Hermione y yo?"

"¿O su novia?" Ginny se auto señaló, pero hizo una mueca y se corrigió a sí misma. "Lo siento, _ex_-novia."

Los que no tenían conocimiento de la situación de Ginny y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos por la curiosa sorpresa. Molly Weasley volvió su poderosa mirada hacia su hija. "Ginny, sube a tu cuarto."

"¡No lo ha -!"

"Ginevra, tienes quince años -"

"¡Voy a tener dieciséis años en veintidós días!"

"¡Si todavía cuentas los días hasta tu fecha de cumpleaños, no tienes la edad suficiente para esto - _vete_!"

"Ginevra" intervino rápidamente el Sr. Weasley; su voz denotaba definitiva autoridad. "Tu madre tiene razón. Sube las escaleras y dame esa oreja extensible que tienes a tus espaldas."

Furiosamente, Ginny lanzó la oreja tan fuerte como pudo, con sus habilidades de cazador hizo que golpeara en la pared con una fuerza sorprendente y rebotara por la habitación, haciendo que casi todo el mundo se agachara. "¡Ginny!" Pero Ginny ya había subido las escaleras y cerraba tras de sí la puerta. Hermione tenía la sensación de que no se le permitiría entrar en un buen rato.

Ron era el único que parecía estar completamente sereno después de la exhibición del temperamento de Ginny. Él había visto cosas peores. Se enderezó y cuadró sus hombros para poder verse tan alto como Bill y esperó ansiosamente. "¿Y bien?"

Moody se colocó pesadamente a toda estatura y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban delante de él. "¿Entienden en lo que se estarán metiendo?"

"Creo que tenemos una vaga idea", respondió secamente Ron. "Siendo los mejores amigos de Harry y todo eso."

Fue la única vez que Hermione había visto reír a Moody. Golpeó el suelo con su bastón en señal de aprobación. "Está bien. Si gustan ayudarnos, estaremos encantados de tenerles. "

"Nos gustaría ayudar", contestó Ron rápidamente. Molly Weasley soltó un sollozo contenido, pero no dijo una palabra más. Sabía que ya era inútil decir algo.

"Hermione", añadió el Sr. Weasley, fijando su atención en la perturbada joven que estaba de pie detrás de su hijo menor. "Has estado muy callada. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? "

Ron se dio la vuelta, de pronto se horrorizó. Él acababa de asumir que Hermione, al igual que él, demandaría acompañar a la Orden; no tenía la intención de arrastrarla de mala gana a una misión potencialmente mortal. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba preocupada por eso en lo más mínimo.

Se volvió a apelar a los adultos que se encontraban en la sala y que conocían muy bien a Harry. "Estaba pensando que a Harry realmente no le va a gustar esto. Nosotros, fingiendo ser él."

Lupin asintió con simpatía. También a él no le gustaba forzar a Harry para hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer. "Ya lo sé" admitió. "Pero me temo que Harry no va a tener otra opción en este asunto. Esta es la mejor manera de llevarlo a la seguridad. A menos que haya otra sugerencia."

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon y se volvieron hacia Mundungus que estaba encorvado en su silla, mirándose aterrorizado de estar vivo. Era bastante sorprendente que se las hubiese ingeniado para confeccionar un plan tan brillante. "No, no tengo."

Ron les dio la espalda a todos los demás para dar la ilusión de que él y Hermione estaban solos. "¿Quieres hacerlo?" Preguntó en voz baja. "Puedes quedarte aquí y ayudar a mamá."

"No, no. Lo haré ", respondió de inmediato Hermione, alzando la voz para que todos escucharan su confirmación oral. "Por supuesto que lo haré. Harry lo haría por mí."

"Muy bien. Gracias, a ustedes dos, "dijo Lupin seriamente y se pasó una mano por su cabellera prematuramente mermada. El estrés de la guerra hacía que literalmente se arrancara el cabello. "Ahora sólo nos faltan dos".

"Molly, ¿Y qué tal Fred y George? ", sugirió Tonks tímidamente, con miedo a lo que sucedería si sugería el uso de más de los amados hijos de la Señora Weasley. La ira de Molly siempre la aterrorizaba, especialmente después de ver a esta mujer desplegar magia en esas condiciones. "Durante meses se han estado ofreciendo para ayudar, pero no habíamos tenido algo para ellos. Estoy segura que dirían que sí."

A la Sra. Weasley le tomó mucho tiempo responder, pero finalmente accedió, y con voz tensa dijo: "Sí, está bien. Sé que les gustará ayudar."

"Me apareceré en Sortilegios Weasley ahora mismo", se ofreció Tonks.

Lupin se levantó junto con su nueva esposa. "Iré contigo." Se notaba claramente que no quería dejar ir sola a Tonks al Callejón Diagon, mucho menos tan tarde en la noche. Hizo una pausa para volverse a Moody, su líder actual desde que Dumbledore se había ido. "A menos que tengamos que discutir algo más."

Cansadamente Moody negó con la cabeza. "No. Vamos a repasar los detalles más delante. Creo que deberíamos dejar que Molly y Arthur vayan a la cama."

Sorprendida por la repentina consideración de Moody, Molly suavizó su mirada y se levantó para escoltarlos hasta el punto Aparición. Lupin y Tonks fueron los primeros en desaparecer para poder llegar al Callejón Diagon. Moody y Kingsley se quedaron atrás, murmurando ansiosamente y en voz baja. Hermione notó que el ojo mágico de Moody se mantuvo oscilando hacia Mundungus, quien se encontraba fuera de sí mismo, esperando su turno para salir y con un aire decididamente sospechoso. El Sr. Weasley también observaba a Mundugus mientras se servía más té y reflexionaba sobre algo, mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la mencionada bebida. Bill había tomado a Fleur de la mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo, hacia la silla vacía que tenía más cerca, para poder hablar con ella en voz muy baja. Fleur sonrió suavemente, y con todo amor pasó una mano a lo largo de las curvas del rostro de Bill, ni siquiera se inmutó mientras sus perfectos dedos de porcelana cruzaban las muchas cicatrices que desfiguraban sus mejillas. Hermione los miró con curiosidad. Por mucho que ella y Ginny no quisieran admitirlo, Fleur realmente amaba a Bill.

Ahora otro Weasley le tomaba de la mano. "Vamos" susurró Ron, desesperado por huir antes de que su madre regresara y le gritara varias horas por haber interrumpido una reunión de la Orden. Hermione lo siguió hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Bueno", dijo Ron."No esperaba que _esto_ sucediera."

"Lo sé" dijo Hermione impacientemente cuando volvía a acomodarse en su asiento en la cama de Harry. Ron se desparramó en la suya. Hermione jamás esperó que se le permitiera tomar parte en un intrincado plan de Orden para salvar a Harry Potter. Eso mostraba la época de desesperación que se avecinaba, ahora aceptaban la ayuda de cualquiera que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerla.

Ron cogió la Quaffle nuevamente, pero no la lanzó al aire como normalmente lo hacía. De pronto ese juego le pareció muy trivial. "Realmente no le gustará este plan, ¿verdad?"

"Lo _odiará_", corrigió Hermione. "Ni siquiera desea que vayamos con él para encontrar los - -" miró alrededor con inquietud. "los artículos", optó por decir en lugar de la palabra tabú 'Horrocruxes'.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Ron. "Sabes que desde el segundo en que llegue aquí, va a estar tratando de hacernos volver a la escuela."

"Lo sé" Hermione negó con la cabeza, tratando de imaginarse caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin Harry acompañándolos. La imagen la hizo sentirse mal del estómago. "No puedo creer que él piense que lo vamos a abandonar. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros", dijo firmemente. No importa lo que Harry dijera o hiciera, ella y Ron se le pegarían aunque no quisiera.

"Sí. Lo sé." Ron volteó la cabeza para poder observarla por un momento, una expresión indescriptible oscilaba dentro y fuera de sus ojos. "¿Estarás bien? ¿Con eso del vuelo y demás?"

"Tú sabes que puedo volar," dijo Hermione con una confianza mucho mayor de la que realmente sentía. Sí, podía volar cuando estaban ella y Ron solos en el campo, pero no estaba segura de lo bien que le iría a miles de pies de la tierra y con los endemoniados Mortífagos pisándole los talones. "Y además, realmente no volaré; mi guardián de la Orden lo hará. Sólo tengo que aguantarme y no mirar hacia abajo."

"Podemos practicar, ya sabes," se ofreció Ron. Se sentó en la cama y asintió con la mirada hacia la ventana. "Podríamos ir a volar ahora mismo si lo deseas."

Volar con Ron a la luz de la luna era una propuesta muy tentadora. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía muy bien que ese momento romántico podría ser interrumpido, muy posiblemente, por un Mortífago, o por una reprimenda de una airada Sra. Weasley; así que, muy a su pesar negó con la cabeza. "Estaré bien."

"¿Estás segura?" Ron presionó, su voz repentinamente se escuchó seca. Era claro que por la mirada en sus ojos, lo último que Ron tenía en mente, era prepararla para su misión con la Orden.

Y de pronto, Harry y la Orden también eran las cosas más lejanas en la mente de Hermione. Sólo había lugar para la hermosa mirada de Ron. Estuvo a punto de ceder; de hecho abrió la boca para dar su consentimiento; así, no sólo podía tener el viento azotando su cabello, y sus piernas colgando libres en el aire, sino también aprendería lo que es tener sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Ron, y su cálida y sólida presencia a través de cada poro de su piel. Esta era, muy probablemente, su única oportunidad de tener una perfecta experiencia con Ron, y se había prometido aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuviera con él. No debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Pero debido a la lógica, y admitámoslo, en parte debido a los nervios, Hermione bajó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy segura".

"De acuerdo" dijo Ron después de una pausa y con aire de decepción. Hubo otro largo silencio. "Hazme saber si cambias de opinión", agregó Ron finalmente.

Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero Hermione alejó sus ojos de él. Si lo miraba, cedería. "Lo haré" prometió.

_"¡Ronald Weasley!" _

Ron hizo una mueca. _"¡Demonios!",_ juró mientras se levantaba. "Aquí viene".

Hermione se puso de pie, casi tiraba el montón de libros que se encontraban sobre la mesita de noche. Por alguna razón, estaba particularmente inquieta. "De todos modos, debo ir a ver a Ginny."

"De acuerdo" dijo Ron, perplejo por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello para ocultar el color rojo de sus orejas. "Bueno. Entonces, que pases buenas noches. "

"Buenas noches". Ron salió de la habitación primero, dándole a Hermione un minuto para enterrar el rostro entre las manos y maldecirse a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Era ridículo cómo después de tantos años, aún podía actuar como una idiota delante de Ron. Él era su mejor amigo, debería ser capaz de tener una conversación normal con él sin ruborizarse o tirar cosas a su alrededor. Y por Merlín, debería haber dicho que _sí_. Debería haber dicho _al diablo con las reglas_ y salir hacia el claro de luna con Ron. Eso era todo lo que siempre quería hacer, pero sus malditos nervios habían tomado lo mejor de ella, y ahora , ya era demasiado tarde. No podría llegar a interrumpir los gritos de la Sra. Weasley para pedirle que permitiera a su hijo elevarla en el aire. Y Harry estaría aquí el día después de mañana, la caza de Horrocruxes comenzaría, y la situación Ron-Hermione se abandonaría oficialmente para centrarse en la misión. Y ya que era muy posible que Hermione no sobreviviera a esta misión, porque bien podría morir, jamás sabría lo que era volar en los brazos de Ron Weasley.

Hermione bajó las manos y salió de la desordenada habitación para poderse calmar, echándose un poco de agua fresca en la cara. No debía pensar así. Los pensamientos negativos sólo dificultaban su causa. Tenía que tener algo a qué aferrarse. Era la única manera de logras salir de esto. Tenía que tener algo por lo cual luchar y eso era _un futuro con Ron. _

Australia, Hermione se recordó bruscamente. Una vez que ella y Ron estuvieran en Australia, podrían tener todos los paseos bajo la luna que quisieran. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más hasta que llegaran a Australia. Hermione cerró los ojos para poder recrearse en esa gloriosa visión. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sus esperanzas se elevaron a alturas insuperables.

_Un día, Ron_. Hermione se lo juró. _Un día, volaremos en Australia_.

**0o0o0o00**

**Notas de Autora:** Cita en la parte superior del capítulo de "Volando Alto" por Jem

¡Gracias por leer!

**0o0o0o0**

_**¡Uff! Que capítulo taaan laaargo. Esta semana sí me apliqué, pero no pude darle una revisión decente, así que perdonen algunos errorcillos, ya estaba haciendo bizcos cuando la revisé. No quise separar el capítulo, como que no se disfruta igual **___

_**Próximo capítulo: ¡La boda de Bill y Fleur! (Eso creo)**_

_**¡Chicos y chicas, no se vayan sin comentar!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR! :**_

_**Éste es el verdadero capítulo 5, el que anteriormente había subido como cinco ahora es el 6, así que lean desde aquí hasta el final para que vuelvan a tomar el hilo de la historia, y mil disculpas por favor.**_

**0o0o0o0**

**Resumen:** La misión de rescate de Harry no va nada bien...

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor

**0o0o0o0**

"¿Alguna vez te has montado a un thestral, Hermione?"

Hermione arrugó la nariz en respuesta. Kingsley Shacklebolt se rió suavemente al colocar juntos sus dedos para poder ayudar a Hermione a montar. Ciegamente, Hermione trepó a tientas, sintiendo la columna vertebral de la bestia y acariciando los flancos lados del thestral mientras esperaba que Kingsley se le uniera. Él le entregó la jaula de la lechuza falsa, y colocándose hacia el frente frotó el hocico de la asustadiza criatura hablándole el voz baja para apaciguarla. Obviamente, Kingsley, podía ver al thestral. Hermione se preguntaba si también sería capaz de verlos después de que terminara su misión. Tal vez ya podría verlos después de esta noche.

Cuando Kingsley volvió para poder subirse al animal, Hermione se giró para encontrar a Ron, quien estaba envolviendo aprensivamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tonks, echando miradas furtivas hacia Lupin. Hermione no podía dejar de recordar la manera en que Ron abrazaba a Lavender cada que tenía la oportunidad, y _ahora_ no podía soportar tocar a una chica bonita. Por supuesto, la guapa chica estaba casada con su ex Profesor que estaba a tres metros de distancia, pero ese no era el punto. Luego, Hermione estiró el cuello para encontrar al verdadero Harry que se había colocado en el sidecar de la moto de Sirius, se veía miserable. Ella podía oír la risita de Ron incluso desde aquí. No estaba tan segura de que Harry quisiera la moto después de soportar un largo viaje en el sidecar. Tal vez, ni siquiera querría volver a verla.

Hermione se agarró de la túnica de Kingsley, armándose así de valor para lo que vendría. Eso era todo; la misión que había estado temiendo durante día y medio. Moody dijo que la lucha sería inminente, en unos segundos, les demostraría a los Mortífagos que los sangre-sucia no eran tan inferiores después de todo.

Después de que Hagrid pateó la moto para arrancarla, Moody gritó: "¡Buena suerte a todos. Nos vemos en una hora en la Madriguera. A la cuenta de tres. Uno ... dos ... tres."

Kingsley dio una patada al costado del thestral y la bestia inmediatamente batió sus alas y voló. Hermione trató desesperadamente de echar un vistazo a sus mejores amigos, pero lo único que podía ver era el cielo nocturno y la espalda de Kingsley. Las nubes húmedas los envolvían empapando su piel. Hermione se obligó a no mirar hacia abajo, recordando lo que Ron le había aconsejado. Si miraba hacia abajo, terminaría por darse cuenta de lo alto que estaba y el pánico llegaría. Obviamente, ella sabía qué tan alto en el aire se encontraba, pero mientras no mirara hacia abajo, se podía auto-engañar un poco más. Sacó su varita, manteniendo un avisado ojo, buscando a los vigilantes que Ojoloco había predicho que circularían por la casa de Harry. Ellos podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, suspendidas en el aire, formaron un gran círculo tan pronto como los miembros de la Orden alzaron vuelo. Su estómago se estrelló de nuevo en la tierra. Definitivamente no esperaba esto, eran _muchos_ Mortífagos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, se habían puesto en gran peligro.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito cuando Kingsley dio un tirón a la melena del thestral para que pudieran continuar elevándose en el aire, navegando sobre las cabezas de los Mortífagos. "¡Vamos!" Kingsley animaba a la bestia, pateando al pobre caballo varias veces en las costillas. El thestral gimió, pero agitó sus alas más rápido que nunca, alzándose así a máxima velocidad, más rápido de lo que Hermione había volado jamás, pero por supuesto no era suficiente. Hermione tuvo que agacharse para evitar los montones de maldiciones que se lanzaban contra ellos; incluso tuvo que empujar la cabeza de Kingsley para que no le golpearan. Él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener los Mortífagos a raya, mientras que jineteaba el thestral al mismo tiempo, pero simplemente no era suficiente.

Hermione estaba haciendo lo suyo también, pero estaba en un ángulo muy incómodo, sentada justo detrás de Kingsley, aferrándose a sus ropas para no caer. No podía ver a ninguno de los atacantes y tenía que apuntar a ciegas. Era suficiente para hacer que los Mortífagos no se les acercaran demasiado, pero sabía que sólo les ayudaría durante poco tiempo. Hermione se agachó de nuevo cuando otro hechizo pasó zumbándole los oídos, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Tenía que hacer algo. _Ahora_.

Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Tendría que haber hecho una lista de planes de contingencia para esta misión, así como lo hizo para la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. No tenía nada. Hermione se mordió el labio cuando un hechizo golpeó duro al thestral y éste dejó escapar un gemido. Su piel era más fuerte que la carne humana, así que podía soportar mucho más que los magos y brujas, pero no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo. Ya estaba empezando a disminuir la altura, a pesar de que Kingsley le gritaba y le pateaba en las costillas. _Piensa_, ella misma se ordenó, empujando sus lentes y acomodándolos de forma más segura sobre su cara pues no dejaban de deslizarse por el puente de su nariz.

Y fue entonces que un pensamiento le golpeó. En ese momento no era Hermione Granger. Tenía que hacerles creer que ella era Harry Potter. Y Ciertamente, Harry Potter haría algo.

Con valentía, Hermione colocó su varita entre los dientes, se agarró con una mano de la túnica de Kingsley para mantener el equilibrio, e hizo girar una pierna hacia el otro lado del thestral, ahora montaba de lado. Se aseguró de no dejar nunca a un lado la jaula, Harry nunca habría permitido que Hedwig cayera. Después trasladó su otra pierna al otro costado del animal, y ahora estaba sentada espalda con espalda con Kingsley, dándole así una clara visión del cielo detrás de ella. Volvió su varita a la mano para poder comenzar a enviar hechizos aturdidores hacia sus atacantes. Ahora que por fin podía ver, podía apuntar bien. "Hay cinco de ellos", informó por encima del hombro.

Kingsley maldijo. "Agárrate", advirtió antes de empujar el thestral a realizar un fuerte salto. Hermione se tambaleó, casi caía del lomo del thestral de no haber sido porque Kingsley la agarró de la mochila justo a tiempo. Ambos se agacharon cuando una maldición asesina pasó zumbándoles la cabeza. Sosteniendo un firme control sobre Hermione, Kingsley giró para enviar tres rápidas maldiciones hacia los Mortífagos más cercanos. El último hechizo golpeó directamente en el pecho a uno, haciéndole caer de su escoba, la capucha que traía voló para revelar su rostro al caer. Uno de sus compañeros rápidamente buscó ayudarlo. Ahora sólo había tres.

Un hechizo debió haber mellado la cola del thestral, porque de pronto había chispas, un rayo, y una ráfaga de llamas amarillas en el aire de la noche. Hermione se echó de panza sobre el lomo del thestral para poder arrojar un poco de agua de su varita en la cola. Le dio unas palmaditas a ciegas al animal para confortarlo, mientras se forzaba a levantarse, le había dado una idea. Parpadeando nerviosamente, cuando los hechizos seguían volando hacia ella, Hermione se vio obligada a quedarse muy quieta para poder apuntar con cuidado; luego envió sus famosas llamas azules hacia el final de la escoba del Mortífago más cercano. La paja explotó en llamas, el Mortífago dejó escapar un aullido de horror y se volvió rápidamente para extinguir el fuego con su varita, dejando así su espalda expuesta y vulnerable. Kingsley maldijo al mago, y éste también cayó de su escoba, desplomándose en lo oscuro de la noche.

"¡Bien!" Kingsley la alabó, aliviado de que sólo había dos más a los cuales enfrentarse. Él jaló al thestral haciéndolo cambiar de dirección. Hermione chocó con la espalda de Kingsley y apretó los dientes. "¡Agárrate- estamos cerca de lograrlo!"

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para aturdir a los dos Mortífagos que aún los perseguían, para que Kingsley pudiera sólo centrarse en jinetear el thestral, pero por la forma en que los mantenía esquivando y virando, no había manera de que ella pudiera conseguir un tiro certero. Hermione miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro con la esperanza de ver la casa de Kingsley a corta distancia. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar.

Alguien estaba volando directamente hacia ellos, riéndose locamente, las manos extendidas para recoger su premio largamente esperado. Hermione volvió su varita hacia él, pero su sangre se congeló cuando vio dos cosas muy aterradoras: estaba volando sin la ayuda de una escoba y sus ojos eran brillantes y de color rojo sangre, llenos de odio absoluto.

Hermione dejó caer el brazo, se olvidó de su varita. _"¡Kingsley!"_ Hermione gritó, su garganta expresaba horror. "¡Es _él_!"

Los ojos de Kingsley se abrieron a todo, pero no dudó. Con una fuerza más allá de sus medios, tiró de Hermione hacia adelante para que ahora estuviera sentada frente a él, su alta figura protectora a manera de blindaje de cualquier posible daño. "¡Adelante!" gritó antes de dar un tirón a la melena del pobre thestral. Subían y subían, arriba, arriba, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos y el mago más malvado de la época, porque sabían que si los alcanzaba, había muy poco que pudieran hacer.

"¿Qué tan buena eres en Aparición?" Kingsley le preguntó al oído. Él envió cinco maldiciones a ciegas por encima del hombro.

"Puedo hacerlo", dijo Hermione mientras luchaba por encontrar una manera de seguir disparando hechizos, pero Kingsley la había rodeado por completo.

Kingsley, que había girado hacia atrás y hacia adelante, a veces al azar, de repente cayó en picado hacia la tierra, forzando los ojos para encontrar la ubicación ideal. "Está bien" apretó los dientes. Nunca dejó de lanzar maldiciones. "Hermione, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a saltar de la thestral".

_"¿Qué?" _

"Y te aparecerás en el aire", continuó Kingsley con firmeza. "Es difícil, pero creo que puedes hacerlo. Ve a la Madriguera, el mismo lugar en que te apareciste la primera vez allí."

_"¡No!" _

"Hermi- -"

"¡Harry nunca huiría!" Hermione dijo entre dientes.

No había tiempo para discutir. De repente un Mortífago llegó al lado de ellos y Kingsley arremetió con su pie contra él para darle una patada y sacarlo de curso. Otro Mortífago se acercó desde el otro lado y Hermione se apoyó en el cuello del thestral para poder mantenerlo a raya. Los dos estaban tan ocupados con lo que estaba sucediendo a cada lado que casi no se dan cuenta de la figura que apareció justo en frente de ellos; con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho, túnica ondeando en el viento. El thestral gimió y relinchó por el terror, Hermione tuvo que agarrarse de todo el cuello del animal para evitar caerse. Voldemort ladeó la cabeza triunfalmente a un lado para mirar el rostro de Hermione. Su corazón se volvió hielo. Hermione rápidamente cerró los ojos, temblaba violentamente. Sus ojos realmente podrían mirar y quemar a través de ella. De pronto le vino una idea, fingir agonía. Llevó la palma de su mano hacia la frente. Harry no podía tener tan cerca a Voldemort sin que su cicatriz le doliera.

Kingsley esquivó de nuevo, antes de que Voldemort pudiera atacar. Las costillas del thestral se contraían por cansancio, estaba agotándose rápidamente. Kingsley y Hermione enviaron una ráfaga de hechizos a Voldemort, pero les bloqueó todos con un movimiento de la mano. Ni siquiera necesitaba su varita. Una maldición asesina fue directo a la cabeza de Kingsley, sin esperanzas de ser detenida, pero Hermione lanzó impulsivamente la jaula señuelo hasta bloquearla. La jaula explotó con la luz verde, las barras se torcieron asquerosamente cuando el búho falso estalló en llamas. Kingsley le arrebató la jaula y la arrojó a un Mortífago que se estaba acercando a ellos. La sangre brotaba de la cara del Mortífago, pero se las arregló para aferrarse a su escoba y continuar la persecución.

Hermione se había congelado de nuevo, sus ojos estaban de vuelta con los ojos de Voldemort. Él la miraba otra vez, pero esta vez él parecía todo, menos triunfante. Ella sabía que él estaba pensando en la jaula del pájaro que se rompía y desmoronaba en tierra. Ambos lo sabían muy bien. Sabían que Harry nunca habría utilizado su amada mascota como un arma.

Dos maldiciones asesinas les fueron lanzadas. Kingsley se agachó y tiró de Hermione abajo con él, quien todavía estaba demasiado aterrada para moverse. "Lo sabe", le advirtió a Kingsley frenéticamente.

No hubo tiempo para preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Voldemort había convocado con su varita un torbellino de gigantescas llamas hacia ellos. El thestral relinchó de nuevo, pero esta vez para tomar el peso del ataque en su descubierto vientre; gemía de terror pero se mantenía obstinada y completamente vertical para proteger a sus jinetes. El horrible sonido de una voz los rodeó, burlándose y riéndose, gritando en señal de triunfo. Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del caballo mientras que Kingsley la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que se deslizase. Por un espantoso momento, Hermione pensó que iban a caer hacia atrás y se hundirían en la nada, pero con un silbido, el thestral cayó nuevamente hacia adelante, y comenzó a aletear con más furia que nunca. Voldemort se había ido.

Hermione buscaba con su vista en todas direcciones, las gafas casi se le volaban en el proceso. Sólo estaban los mismos tres Mortífagos que todavía los perseguían sin descanso. Estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía sostenerse de la enredada melena del thestral. "¿Dónde está?", dijo sin aliento. _"¿Dónde está?" _

"No sé - algo debe haber sucedido mientras estábamos -" Kingsley le gritó entre maldiciones. "No importa", dijo con impaciencia. "Tenemos que llegar a la casa de seguridad – ya casi estamos allí. ¡Tú vuélalo mientras yo los mantengo a raya!" Luego apretó el cuerpo del thestral con las rodillas cuando Hermione sujetó más fuerte la melena de la bestia_. "¡VAMOS!" _

El thestral se internó en lo negro de la noche.

**0o0o0**

"¡Allá abajo, allá abajo!" Kingsley señaló a la pequeña casa oculta en las profundidades de un espeso bosque. Hermione empujó hacia abajo al agotado thestral quien con gratitud bajó a tierra. Hermione se preparó para el bruto impacto, pero aún así cayó sobre la cabeza del thestral cuando las débiles piernas del animal se estrellaron contra el suelo; al momento, Hermione trató de levantarse para liberar de su peso al caballo alado. Había aterrizado sobre su estómago, estaba sin aliento, pero Kingsley le dio un tirón para levantarla antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Sus dedos se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de su hombro. "Entra, _entra_," le ordenó Kingsley al empujarla hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Hermione trató de girarse, liberarse y mirar por encima del hombro, aunque sabía que no podría ver a su salvador. "¿Está bien?" Hermione preguntó sin aliento.

"Está bien" mintió Kingsley. Hizo girar su varita y la puerta se abrió con un clic. Kingsley empujó a Hermione dentro, mantuvo su brazo protector para impedir que Hermione pasara más allá de él. Después de hacer una mágica y rápida limpieza de su casa, Kingsley hizo un gesto para que Hermione lo siguiera hacia una pequeña y acogedora cocina. Señaló con autoridad hacia la silla más cercana cuando se acercó a la ventana y levantó la cortina para poder echar otro vistazo al patio trasero. Sólo cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que estaban solos, finalmente guardó en el bolsillo su varita y se limpió la frente con un pañuelo. Estaban a salvo.

Hermione miró hacia sus temblorosas manos y se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de temblar. Sus piernas le dolían por el largo viaje en el thestral y estaba segura de que había un puñado de cortes, moretones, rasguños y arañazos, pero estaba viva. Había visto al mismo Lord Voldemort y había sobrevivido. No mucha gente podía decir eso, u otras criaturas mágicas, por cierto. Hermione deglutió, tenía la boca muy seca. "Está muerto, ¿no?"

Kingsley asintió con seriedad. Los dos sabían que serían muy afortunados si su thestral era la única víctima en esta misión. Dejando caer su difícil acto de Auror, Kingsley se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros para poderla mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "¿Estás herida?" preguntó con amabilidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza, ignorando la forma en que sus rizos jugueteaban cada vez que movía la cabeza. No podía esperar para volver a la normalidad. "¿Está segura? ¿Nada en absoluto?" Kingsley la presionó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. Como si no creyese en ella, Kingsley le tomó la mano izquierda e inspeccionó su palma cuidadosamente antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Sólo cuando finalmente se convenció de que estaba completamente ilesa, la liberó con una sonrisa. "Estuviste maravillosa. Te besaría si todavía no te parecieras a Harry Potter..."

Hermione no pudo dejar de sonrojarse ligeramente. Kingsley rodeaba la mesa y se dirigía a abrir un armario. "…o si tu novio no me pudiera matar. ", añadió con ironía.

"Ron no es mi- -"

"Sin embargo," concluyó Kingsley en lugar de ella cuando sacaba un frasco muy familiar y lo abría con cautela. Hermione arrugó la nariz ante el medicinal olor que de pronto flotaba por la habitación. "¿Por qué necesitas eso?" le preguntó Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la poción y cruzando la habitación hasta él. Ron había olido a _esa_ cosa durante semanas después del incidente en el Ministerio. "¿Estás herido?"

"Sólo una quemadura." Le mostró la palma de su mano la cual estaba llena de ampollas y que vaporizaba aún ligeramente. El estómago de Hermione le dio un vuelco al ver esa mano, pero no obstante, se ofreció para aplicar la solución. Kingsley aceptó agradecido. "Fue la jaula del ave", explicó Hermione cuando untaba la poción sobre su palma. "Me preocupaba que tú también ardieras - Aunque no te golpeó directamente, la maldición asesina puede tener algunas desagradables consecuencias." Él asintió señalando con la cabeza hacia una gasa que estaba en la repisa de en medio del armario. "Ajústala para mí, por favor."

Hermione tomó la gasa y la envolvió alrededor de la mano de Kingsley. "¿Qué crees que pasó con los otros?" preguntó en voz baja, aterrorizada de escuchar la respuesta.

Kingsley suspiró con cansancio. "Probablemente lo mismo que a nosotros. Eran por lo menos treinta de ellos y si nosotros sólo éramos cinco – " Se pellizcó la nariz con la mano sana "Nunca pensé que habría tantos" Hermione devolvió las cosas a su lugar para poderse tragar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Pero todos estamos bien entrenados", dijo Kingsley vigorosamente, sintiendo el temor de la chica. "Voldemort siempre se confía en la cantidad y no en la calidad. Moody es lo mejor que tenemos; Tonks fue entrenada por él, por lo que es igual de buena. Arthur y Bill son voladores experimentados, Lupin es casi tan inteligente como tú, y Hagrid haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Potter - "

"Eso es lo que me da miedo", admitió Hermione. Todos ellos harían cualquier cosa para salvar a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, no iban a poder ayudar a Harry si todos estaban muertos. Miró su reloj, deseando volver a la madriguera y descubrir lo que había sucedido. "Es casi la hora, ¿no?"

"Sí". Kingsley devolvió la mano sana a su hombro para dirigirla hacia la sala de estar. Había un gancho de ropa doblado sobre la mesa; Kingsley hizo un gesto para que se asiera del objeto junto con él. Ella lo hizo y después de algunos impacientes segundos, el gancho desapareció bruscamente de sala de Kingsley y la depositó en la tierra con olor dulce de la Madriguera. Se puso de pie al ver que dos personas corrían hacia ellos. Uno de ellos, era uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo entero.

Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, sus rizos se balanceaban en su rostro, gracias a Merlín estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Él la atrapó con facilidad, temblando con Hermione mientras abrazaba su espalda. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba tan asustado como ella. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar normalmente. Harry estaba a salvo. De alguna manera todo esto había valido la pena si Harry había logrado llegar aquí con seguridad. Se apartó para buscar a Kingsley quien devolvía su varita a su bolsillo por debajo de su túnica. Acaba de comprobar la identidad de Remus. Estaba con el ceño fruncido de rabia, ya no era el hombre de buen corazón que había tratado de consolarla en una acogedora cocina. "¡Pero alguien nos traicionó! ¡Ellos sabían, sabían que ésta era la noche!"

"Eso parece" respondió Lupin en su tranquila manera de hablar, "pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que habría siete Harrys."

"¡Qué consuelo!" gruñó Kingsley. "¿Quién más está de vuelta?"

"Sólo Hagrid, Harry, George, y yo."

La mano de Hermione tapó su boca para ahogar un pequeño gemido. Apenas oyó a Kingsley explicarle a Lupin lo que les había sucedido a ellos. Ron no había regresado. Debió haberse dado cuenta - si estuviera aquí, habría estado esperando que ella llegara y hubiera sido el primero en encontrarla. Él no estaba aquí. Algo había sucedido. Y tantos otros que no estaban de regreso: el Sr. Weasley, Fred, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Ojoloco, aun el intranquilo Mundungus, todos estaban en peligro. Todos podrían haber sido asesinados.

Hermione deseaba una silla en la cual pudiera caer, pero se obligó a unirse a la conversación sobre Stan Shunpike. Salió de su estupor cuando escuchó que la oreja del pobre George fue mutilada por Snape, pero cuando Harry salió a ayudar a Hagrid, todas esas preocupaciones llegaron cual vertiginoso enjambre otra vez; se dejó consumir por ellas mientras Kingsley caminaba hacia atrás y adelante a lo largo del jardín, con sus ojos en el cielo, a punto de entrar en acción en un plazo de un segundo. Lupin se quedó inmóvil mientras él también miraba a las estrellas de una manera inusualmente sombría. Hermione estaba a su lado, sintiendo una afinidad especial por él en este momento. Su esposa había desaparecido y su - -bueno, no sabía exactamente cómo describir lo suyo con Ron - pero era lo mismo. Hermione tragó saliva cuando la palabra perfecta llegó a ella. Se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo para evitar el repentino frío que no tenía nada que ver con esa noche de verano. Su _Todo_ estaba perdido en la noche.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" Hagrid preguntó mientras avanzaba pesadamente a su lado.

"Estoy bien", aseguró Hermione con fuerza. Sus ojos nunca dejaron las estrellas.

"¿Tienes frío?" Hagrid observó. "¿Deseas ir por un suéter o algo así?"

"No me iré ", dijo Hermione rotundamente.

"¿Estás segura?"

_"¡No me iré!"_ Hermione explotó sin necesidad. Sabía que Hagrid solamente estaba tratando de ayudar, pero maldeciría si alguien trataba de arrastrarla de ese espacio. No se movería de ese preciso lugar hasta que Ron volviera a casa.

Hagrid se miró momentáneamente consternado, pero pronto comprendió y se quedó en silencio a su lado. Lupin le dio a Hermione unas palmaditas en el hombro para que supiera que él estaba allí con ella, sintiendo de la misma manera. Los tres volvieron su atención a los cielos, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaban cualquier señal que pudiera indicar el retorno seguro de un miembro de la Orden. Harry y Ginny estaban tomados de la mano, y pronto se unió a ellos. Nadie dijo una palabra.

Y, por último, misericordiosamente, una escoba se materializó directamente sobre ellos y se estrelló contra el suelo. En el momento que Hermione vio su pelo rojo, corrió hacia ellos, con Harry a su lado derecho. "¡Son ellos!" Gritó Hermione.

No supo cómo, Lupin ya estaba frente de ella y Tonks se tambaleaba frente a la escoba corriendo directamente a sus brazos. Ron tropezaba aturdido hacia Hermione y Harry, un destello de sonrisa de alivio cruzó su pálida cara. "Están bien", murmuró, pero fue todo lo que pudo decir. Hermione ya se había lanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que estaba en peligro de exprimirle todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

"Pensé - -pensé -" Hermione no pudo decir más. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el resto de esa frase, y mucho menos decir las palabras en voz alta. Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Ron volvió cuando le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "" Estoy bien ", dijo en voz baja. "'Estoy bien".

Hermione no lo podía creer. Él no pudo haber estado fuera tanto tiempo y asustarla tanto sin sufrir algún tipo de lesión. Ron probablemente estaba ocultando algo, así era él. Decía que estaba bien para que él y Tonks pudieran volver a la madriguera con mayor rapidez. Quería ponerlo en libertad para poder descubrir lo que estaba ocultando, pero parecía que no lo dejaría ir. Sólo quería quedarse allí para siempre.

"Ron estuvo genial," dijo Tonks cálidamente. "Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los Mortífagos, directamente en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un blanco móvil de una escoba en vuelo- -".

"¿Lo hiciste?" dijo Hermione, miraba a Ron, pero aún tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella siempre supo que era brillante.

Trató de volver a su abrazo, no muy dispuesta a dejarlo ir, pero Ron se liberó con una mirada de contrariedad en su rostro. "Siempre el tono de sorpresa", dijo un poco malhumorado. "¿Somos los últimos en regresar?"

No estaba muy segura acerca de qué causó el repentino cambio en la actitud de Ron, Hermione dio un paso al lado y escuchó como Tonks, Kingsley, y Harry intercambiaron historias acerca de lo que le había sucedido a cada uno de ellos, aunque nadie estaba escuchando. Todos estaban todavía pensando en los dos pares de personas que aún no habían regresado. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley salieron a saludar a Ron, y Hermione volvió su atención hacia el cielo, los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. Tenían que volver. Simplemente tenían que hacerlo.

Dejó escapar un grito que se mezcló con algunos otros cuando un thestral apareció a la vista y cayó a pocos metros de ellos. Bill y Fleur se deslizaron de su lomo, azotados por el viento, pero estaban ilesos. "¡Bill Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!" la señora Weasley corrió a abrazar a su hijo mayor, pero Hermione se encontró conteniendo el aliento con aprensión. Bill estaba buscando a su padre, con esa mirada que Ron llevaba cuando tuvo que decirle que Harry atacó a Malfoy en el baño y casi lo mata. Algo horrible había ocurrido y tenía una terrible sospecha de lo que era.

"Ojoloco está muerto."

Hermione esperaba que las lágrimas rodaran desde sus los ojos, pero no pasó nada. Aunque sabía que algo llegaría. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para respirar, mucho menos llorar. _Ojoloco había muerto - Ojoloco había muerto_. Hermione casi no lo podía creer. Él era su líder, el mago que era tan cuidadoso y atento que nunca dejaba que le pasara nada. Había cometido un error, bajó la guardia durante un segundo, y rápidamente había sido sacrificado. Eso es todo lo que hizo. Un segundo de debilidad podría matarte.

Bill estaba explicando cómo sucedió, pero eso importaba poco. Ojoloco no merecía estar muerto. Él debía estar de pie con ellos ahora, tratando bruscamente de determinar con el resto lo que había salido mal. Ahí es donde se merecía estar. No se merecía estar en el suelo en alguna parte, con sus miembros esparcidos, huesos rotos y derramando sangre. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par con horror - Hermione parpadeó cuando Ron, suavemente le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que se moviera; todo el mundo iba hacia dentro. No había necesidad de permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

Los siguió hasta la sala de estar, se tragó más lágrimas cuando vio la herida limpia pero abierta en el lado de la cabeza de George. Sin embargo, George estaba despierto y alerta como siempre, por lo que Hermione supo que lo superaría. Fue a pararse en una esquina, pero Ron tiró de su brazo para guiarla a una silla que le estaba ofreciendo. Hermione se dejó caer en ella, agradecida pero sorprendida. No podía recordar la última vez que Ron sacara una silla para ella. Le abría la puerta de vez en cuando, pero sus límites de caballería terminaban allí. Ron se apoyó contra la pared justo al lado de ella, y cogió un vaso de whisky de fuego que flotaba hacia ellos. Hermione tomó el de ella con mano temblorosa y lo sostuvo en alto, apenas podía creer que en realidad estaban a punto de brindar por la memoria de Ojoloco. Hacía que pareciera un final aún más horrible.

"Ojoloco".

"Ojoloco".

"Ojoloco".

Hermione sólo pudo tomar un pequeño trago de whisky de fuego, era como beber fuego líquido. Se suponía que por eso se llamaba whisky de fuego. Hermione puso su vaso en la mesa con un movimiento de cabeza. Este no era el momento de pensar en los orígenes del término 'whisky de fuego'.

Ron se arrodilló a tomar el vaso de Hermione y lo sacudió tentadoramente hacia ella, pero sin alejar su atención de la conversación. Ella negó con la cabeza, y Ron, con un encogimiento de hombros se bebió todo el contenido pues ya se había terminado el propio. Hermione pensó en reprenderlo, pero cuando vio que el color había regresado por fin a su cara, guardó silencio. Tal vez ella debió haber bebido un poco más.

Ahora estaban discutiendo de cómo la brecha en la seguridad podría haberse generado. Bill estaba defendiendo a Mundungus, pero Hermione no estaba tan segura de lo que hacía. Mundungus parecía la elección obvia, no podía imaginar a nadie más en la sala que los entregara a Voldemort. Por supuesto, uno de ellos podría haber sido confundido o sometido a la maldición _Imperius,_ pero no había señales de advertencia. Nadie había estado actuando fuera de lo común. Tenía que ser Mundungus, era la solución obvia. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y suspiró. Por su experiencia con Harry, nunca había una obvia solución.

"No" dijo Harry en voz alta, su voz sonó más fuerte de lo normal. Parecía avergonzado, como siempre por tener la atención del cuarto entero en él. Su cara estaba enrojecida de manera antinatural. "Quiero decir... si alguien cometió un error y se le escapó algo, sé que no tenía intención de hacerlo. No es culpa de nadie. Tenemos que confiar en los demás. Confío en todos ustedes, no creo que alguien en esta sala me pudiera vender a Voldemort. "

Mirándose como si quisiera poder hundirse en el suelo y desaparecer, Harry tomó otro trago de whisky de fuego. Hermione sonrió con ternura hacia él. Harry era realmente una persona maravillosa; tenía suerte de tenerlo como amigo.

Ron se dejó caer bruscamente en el brazo de la silla, el codo rebotó accidentalmente contra su brazo. Tenía otra mirada indescifrable en su rostro cuando Fred gritó: "Bien dicho, Harry."

"Sí, oído, oído," dijo George, echándole un medio vistazo a Fred cuya comisura de la boca estaba retorcida.

Ron no era el único que miraba a Harry con una expresión extraña. Harry se enfrentaba a un Lupin algo desafiante. "¿Crees que soy un tonto?"

"No, creo que eres como James," dijo Lupin, "quien consideraba una deshonra el desconfiar de sus amigos." Harry abrió la boca como si fuera a discutir, pero Lupin se había apartado de él, dejó el vaso sobre una mesa, y se dirigió a Bill, "Hay trabajo que hacer. Puedo preguntarle a Kingsley si -".

"No," dijo Bill a la vez, "Yo lo haré, yo iré."

"¿A dónde vas?" dijeron juntas Tonks y Fleur, con preocupación en sus voces.

"El cuerpo de Ojoloco", dijo Lupin. "Tenemos que recuperarlo."

La imagen del cuerpo torcido y arruinado de Ojoloco, vino nuevamente a la mente de Hermione. Apretó los labios y se dio media vuelta, esperando llorar, pero todavía no había lágrimas. El whisky de fuego las había evaporado todas.

Lupin y Bill les dijeron adiós y se marcharon. Los demás empezaron a encontrar un asiento sobre el cual caer, todos estaban completamente agotados. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra el brazo de Ron y cerró los ojos. De verdad deseaba poder conciliar el sueño.

"Me tengo que ir también."

_Eso_ la despertó e hizo levantarse. Hermione levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para poder mirar a Harry, estaba completamente sorprendida. Ella y Ron acababan de discutir el cómo Harry trataría de irse sólo, pero no se esperaba que pensara marcharse tan pronto.

"No seas tonto, Harry," dijo la señora Weasley. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No puedo quedarme aquí." Harry se frotó la frente. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente el color de sus mejillas. Hermione tocó ligeramente la pierna de Ron y él asintió con la cabeza una vez para confirmar que él también lo había visto. Conocían las señales de advertencia muy bien, la cicatriz de Harry le molestaba de nuevo. "Todos ustedes están en peligro mientras yo estoy aquí, y no quiero -."

"¡Pero no seas tan tonto!" dijo la señora Weasley. "La finalidad de lo que se hizo esta noche era traerte a un lugar más seguro, y gracias a Dios funcionó, y Fleur accedió a casarse aquí en vez de en Francia, hemos arreglado todo para que todos podamos estar juntos y cuidar de ti -."

"Si Voldemort se entera de que estoy aquí -"

"¿Pero por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Hay una docena de lugares en los que podrías estar ahora, Harry. Él no tiene manera de saber en qué casa de seguridad estás"

"¡No es por mí por quien estoy preocupado!"

"Sabemos eso, pero haría que nuestros esfuerzos de esta noche parecieran bastante inútiles si tú te vas."

"No irás a ningún lado. Caray, Harry, ¿después de todo por lo que hemos pasado para traerte aquí? "

"Sí, ¿qué hay de mi oreja sangrante?"

"Yo sé que -"

"Ojoloco no lo hubiera querido- -"

"¡YA LO SÉ!" Bramó Harry, silenciando la pelea inminente. Hermione, Ron y Ginny compartieron una mirada, conocían muy bien las señales como para saber que debían interceder al instante. No podían presionar a Harry. Hacerle sentir culpable, recordarle la oreja de George y la muerte de Moody, no lo iba a convencer para quedarse. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y razonar por sí mismo. Hermione pudo ver que aún estaba muy afectado por el fragor de la batalla; aún era muy visible que temblaba y estaba bastante pálido. Tenían que darle un poco de espacio para poder respirar y descubrir que lo mejor que ahora podía hacer, era quedarse, al menos por esta noche. Probablemente Harry trataría de convencerlos que debía salir por la mañana, pero ya se las arreglarían al llegar a ese punto.

Sintiendo que había necesidad de un cambio de tema, la Sra. Weasley preguntó, "¿Dónde está Hedwig, Harry? Podemos ponerla con Pig y darle algo de comer."

Hagrid sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza hacia Molly. Harry se tensó y luego se tragó el resto de su whisky de fuego. La mano de Hermione voló hasta cubrir su boca y pudo escuchar a Ron gemir quedamente. Ginny inclinó la cabeza con pesar, la señora Weasley palideció y vaciló de nuevo en silencio. No se habían dado cuenta de que Harry había perdido a otro miembro de su familia.

"Espera a que la gente se entere que lo hiciste de nuevo, Harry" dijo Hagrid en voz alta para que Harry no se perdiera en sus pensamientos por la pérdida de su mascota. "¡Escapar de él, luchar con él cuando estaba justo encima de nosotros!"

Los ojos de Hermione se le salían de sus órbitas. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry había estado tan cerca de Voldemort. No era extraño que su cicatriz lo siguiera torturando.

"No fui yo", dijo Harry rotundamente. "Fue mi varita. Mi varita actuó por su propia cuenta."

Hermione miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros confundido. Aún Harry no era lo suficientemente modesto como para creer que su varita era responsable de su propio escape. "Pero eso es imposible, Harry," dijo ella suavemente. "¿Quieres decir que hiciste magia sin querer, que reaccionaste por instinto." Era clásico de Harry, nunca lograba entender la forma en que realizaba una notable proeza al tener increíbles instintos. Nadie como Harry para saber intrínsecamente cómo hacer frente a las Artes Oscuras.

"No" dijo Harry. "La moto estaba cayendo, yo no podría haber sabido cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, pero mi varita giró en mi mano y lo encontró, y le disparó un hechizo, y ni siquiera era un hechizo que pueda reconocer. Nunca antes he hecho aparecer llamas de color oro".

Hermione tampoco había escuchado hablar de un hechizo con esas características. Se echó hacia atrás confundida y dejó que el señor Weasley continuara. "A menudo," dijo el Sr. Weasley, "cuando estás en una situación de presión, puedes producir magia que nunca has soñado. Los niños pequeños a menudo lo hacen, aún antes de ser entrenados- - "

"No ha sido así", dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, se miraba inexplicablemente enojado. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio otra vez, sin saber qué hacer o decir para consolarle. Hermione no estaba tan segura de que lograran hacerlo en ese momento. Con una mueca de dolor, Harry murmuró algo sobre el aire fresco, dejó el vaso, y abandonó la habitación.

La Sra. Weasley comenzó un ajetreo después de él, pero el señor Weasley la tomó del brazo. "Molly, déjalo."

"Pero no puede estar afuera sólo -"

_"Déjalo",_ insistió Ginny con dureza al cruzar a tomar asiento en el sofá junto a George. Apretó los labios y no dijo una palabra más.

Ron ya estaba poniéndose de pie. "Nosotros nos encargamos", aseguró a los presentes. Hermione le siguió hasta la cocina, lanzándole una mirada de simpatía a Ginny que estaba pálida y en silencio en el sofá. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny deseaba más que todo salir por la puerta trasera para poder tomar la mano de Harry nuevamente y convencerlo de que todo, de alguna manera, estaría bien. Pero Ginny sabía que no podía, ya no estaba incluida en su círculo íntimo. Así que se quedó al lado de George, escondió sus lágrimas, y se ocupó de cuidar a alguien que le permitía hacerlo.

Ron se detuvo en la puerta de atrás y se asomó por la ventana. "No hace más que caminar ", informó. "Parece que va a ver el thestral".

"¿Debemos ir con él?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No", optó Ron a sabiendas. "Ginny tiene razón, necesita tiempo. Nos acercaremos si parece que realmente se irá." Se quedó en la ventana, pero miró a Hermione como si no pudiera creer que realmente estaba ahí. "Dijo Tonks que Tú-Sabes-Quién cambió por atacar a Kingsley" dijo Ron. Ella asintió pesadamente. "Entonces… ¿lo viste?"

La cara de Voldemort en todo horrible detalle apareció en su mente. Inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de nuevo; intentó contenerse con la esperanza de ocultar el temblor. "Así es."

Ron dejó caer la cortina para poder dar un paso más cerca de ella. "¿Qué aspecto tiene?" Ron respiraba como si Voldemort de alguna manera pudiera escucharlos.

"Igual que como Harry lo describe," dijo Hermione. "Pero ni aún Harry puede describirlo, no creo que las palabras puedan hacerlo. Y además, estaba _volando_, en realidad podía volar, no creo que algún mago oscuro de la historia haya sido capaz de hacer eso… y sus ojos- - " Como lo predijo, las palabras fallaron y estalló en un seco sollozo. Era la única y precisa manera de describir lo que esos ojos le habían hecho. Soñaría con ellos esta noche, estaba segura de eso.

"Oye". Ron miró preocupado en su pálido rostro, olvidando todo acerca del tono de sorpresa en la voz de Hermione. "¿Estás segura de que no te hirió?"

Hermione volvió a asentir. "Kingsley fue increíble."

"Sí". Ron le dio esa mirada tan suya, esa mirada que le había regalado el verano pasado, cuando le prometió que nada volvería a hacerle daño, siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca. "No lo volverás a ver", juró en una queda y perfecta voz.

Pero sabían muy bien que no era capaz de cumplir esta promesa. Hermione solamente tenía la esperanza de que si volvía a ver a Voldemort, Ron estuviera allí con ella. Si tenía que morir, quería a Ron con ella para que le tomara de la mano por última vez. En extrema necesidad de un cambio de tema, Hermione sacudió el pelo de sus ojos e intentó una sonrisa. "Tuve que dirigir el thestral," le dijo.

Ron sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Lo hice," Hermione respondió. Su piel se estremeció al llegar a ella un dulce recuerdo. "Fue bueno salir a volar anoche".

"Nosotros no volamos en un thestral," Ron estuvo en desacuerdo, aunque se notaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Sin embargo, yo no había volado desde enero." Ambos evitaron el contacto visual con la sola mención de su Lavenderdiscusión, y la pasaron de largo. "Fue bueno tener un poco de práctica."

Ron la miró a los ojos. "¿Sí?"

Hermione imaginó otra vez la sensación de los brazos de Ron a su alrededor, recordando cuando la guiaba en la forma de dirigir la escoba correctamente, teniendo cuidado de mantenerla baja para que nadie supiera que estaban allí. Los ojos de Voldemort llenos de odio habían desaparecido de su memoria. Ella asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente. "Sí".

Pensó en cómo agregar que tal vez deberían hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento del futuro cercano, pero Ron, con orejas de color rosa, miró por la ventana y se puso rígido. _"Idiota",_ maldijo mientras corría hacia la puerta. "Está en la salida."

Como siempre, la pareja dejó pasar el tierno momento y corrió hacia la noche para poder traer a Harry de vuelta a casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Notas de Autora:**_ En las secciones siguientes los siguientes pasajes no eran de mi invención: Diálogo con Harry, Kingsley y Lupin después de volver a la Madriguera: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo cinco: guerrero caído. Diálogo con Harry, Ron, los Weasley, y la Orden después del regreso de Ron y Tonks, hasta la salida de Harry: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo cinco: guerrero caído. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Más por venir!

**0o0o0o0**

_**Rapidito, vuelvan a leer el siguiente capítulo y luego el último, así tomarán de nuevo el hilo de la historia,**_

_**CARIÑOS MIL A TODOS!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aunque ya leyeron este capítulo (Antes como capítulo 5), recomiendo que lo vuelvan a hacer, ya expliqué mucho el porqué. Lo siento, soy un desastre. Ya saben, éste es el verdadero capítulo 6, y el que ahora es el 5 es el que me había brincado, así que si aún no lo leen, entonces regrésense.**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Resumen**: ¿Todo saldrá según lo planeado en la tan esperada boda de Bill y Fleur?

**Aclaración**: A estas alturas está de más decirlo, pero debemos hacerlo, ya saben que PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y DEMÁS, no nos pertenecen, a menos que uno de nosotros sea JK Rowling… ¿Nadie?, ok, entonces nada de este mundo mágico es nuestro.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Eres la fuerza que me mantiene caminando, _

_Eres la esperanza que me mantiene confiando, _

_Eres luz en mi alma, _

_Eres mi propósito, _

_Eres mi todo... _

_Tú calmas las tormentas _

_Y me das descanso, _

_Me tienes en tus manos, _

_No me dejes caer. _

_Robas mi corazón _

_Y me dejas sin aliento _

_¿Puedes tomarme ya? _

_Llévame ahora a lo más profundo de ti…_

**0o0o0o0o**

Ginny Weasley tiró la botella vacía de Poción Alaciante en el bote de la basura y examinó atentamente los resultados. "Bueno, tengo que decirlo", dijo mientras se daba la vuelta frente al espejo para examinarse de todos los ángulos su vestido de dama de honor. "Estamos despampanantes"

"Supongo" dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras luchaba para encontrar el mejor sitio en su cabello para la horquilla que traía en la mano, y sujetando diez horquillas más en su boca. Aunque, una vez más, ya tenía su cabello brillante y elegante como en el Baile de Navidad, todavía tenía un montón de mechones que ubicar.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la batalla que libraba su amiga y se apresuró a colocar su mano protectoramente sobre el chongo de cabello que Hermione estaba tratando de asegurar. Ginny extrajo su varita y realizó un rápido hechizo para mantenerlo en su lugar. "Permíteme, yo puedo hacerlo, sólo quédate quieta." Hermione escupió las horquillas y dejó, con toda gratitud, que Ginny se hiciera cargo. Nunca se le había dado el arreglar su cabello de otra manera que no fuese en una cola de caballo, un torcido o unas coletas; pero tenía la sensación de que ese tipo de 'peinados' no eran lo suficientemente apropiados en este día; además, era una buena oportunidad para pasar un poco más de tiempo en compañía de Ginny.

Ginny tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo. Hermione podía sentir que su mano temblaba muy ligeramente mientras empujaba expertamente una horquilla en su cabello. "Entonces… ¿Se van mañana?"

"Me imagino que sí" respondió Hermione a la ligera, aunque su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de forma automática al pensarlo. De verdad lo iban a hacer. Apenas podía creerlo. "Harry ha estado un poco ansioso, ya desea irse."

"Sí, puedo ver eso", señaló Ginny en voz baja, luego tomó una botella fresca de Poción Alaciante y la abrió para que poder verter otro chorrito en su mano. "Necesitas un poco más", dijo a Hermione antes de distribuir el gel por sus ahora bien formados rizos. "Me dijo algo acerca de matar a Tú-Sabes-Quién", continuó Ginny. "Dijo que estaba bromeando, pero creo que no es así." Se encontró con los ojos de Hermione en el espejo. "¿Puedes decirme al menos si estaba bromeando?"

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. "Creo que conoces la respuesta."

Ginny tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de continuar colocando horquillas en el cabello de Hermione. Un mechón de pelo carmesí le caía sobre la frente, pero Ginny no lo alejaba. "Lo sabía," suspiró. "Sabía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Tiene que hacerlo, ¿no es así?"

Hermione no podía responder a esa pregunta en particular, así que Ginny no la presionó. "Así es, me doy cuenta; se puede ver en su cara." Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró lentamente con la esperanza de oler su aroma nuevamente. A Ginny realmente le habría gustado que Harry no tuviera que usar disfraz ese día de la boda, le encantaba ver lo increíble que Harry se miraba en su túnica de gala. Antes de perderse por completo, volvió su atención al cabello de Hermione, sonriendo ante su repentina melancolía. "Es curioso cuánto puedes extrañar a alguien, incluso si está de pie justo al lado tuyo."

Hermione recordó las caminatas con Ron por los corredores de Hogwarts, obligada a hacer rondas con él a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía en el alma estar a su lado. Asintió con simpatía. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

"Lo que quiero decir… bueno, estoy bien, la mayoría de las veces me las arreglo bastante bien en frente de Harry," continuó Ginny mientras volvía a su labor. "Sé que él necesita que yo actúe como si no pasara nada; así no se sentirá mal, pero Merlín, a veces me mira de esa manera y -" Ginny se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. Su mano libre se elevó y la apretó contra su corazón. "- -todo simplemente se detiene. Todo vuelve a ser como antes, y creo que tal vez, de alguna manera, a pesar de todo lo que él tiene que hacer, nosotros podríamos de alguna forma... " Ginny se apagó y sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sabiendo que nunca podría ser.

"Lo lograrán," le dijo Hermione. Ella conocía a Harry lo suficientemente bien como para saber que una vez que todo terminara, Harry no negaría por más tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Ginny. Harry nunca le negaba nada a su corazón. "A su tiempo".

Ginny se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Hermione directamente, estaba muy seria. Necesitaba una respuesta honesta. "¿Crees que Harry lo logrará?"

"Sí," respondió Hermione casi al instante. No podían pasar por todo esto sin un final feliz. Ella no podía arrojarse en todo este lío de los Horrocruxes sin la esperanza de que Harry sobreviviera.

Ginny miró a su amiga por un largo rato, deseando que ser una maestra en Oclumancia. Hermione se quedó mirándola también. De repente, Ginny se separó y agitó la mano con impaciencia frente a sus ojos. "Lo siento, soy un desastre", se disculpó Ginny. Suspiró otra vez, y regresó a su posición detrás de Hermione colocando tres horquillas más en su sitio.

"Eres cualquier cosa, menos un desastre", la contradijo Hermione sin dudarlo, recordando lo horrible y patética que ella estuvo el día en que Ron eligió a Lavender. En su opinión, Ginny estaba manejando la situación admirablemente.

Ginny le sonrió en el espejo. "Gracias por mentir", dijo sinceramente, "pero ambas sabemos que es cierto."

Hermione optó por cambiar de tema. "Lo siento, no tuviste mucha oportunidad de verlo mientras estuvo aquí", dijo Hermione y rodó los ojos con impaciencia mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo cuarto el día de ayer por la mañana. "Y definitivamente, siento mucho que Ron sea un idiota."

Ginny ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a Hermione a qué se refería. Ginny también rodó los ojos. "Créeme, a nadie le puede más que a mí. _Eso_ fue uno de mis mejores trabajos."

"Me lo imagino" repitió Hermione al recordar la mirada aturdida y feliz en el rostro de Harry. Nunca había visto a Harry mirar así: como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido al instante. Ginny era la única persona que le hacía olvidar que era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y le hacía sentirse simplemente como _Harry_. "Haz dejado marcado a Ron de por vida, ya sabes."

"Es bueno para él", respondió Ginny al instante. "Además, tenía que hacer que Harry me recordara el tiempo que no estén aquí, ¿no?"

"Lo hará", prometió Hermione. "Él siempre lo hace, pero ahora, _definitivamente_ lo hará."

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, parpadeando los ojos rápidamente. "Más le vale." Porque sin duda, ella pensaría en él. Con mucho cuidado colocó la última horquilla y se dio la vuelta para examinar a Hermione desde el frente. Asintió con satisfacción. "Creo que lo logramos. Echa un vistazo."

Hermione cambió su posición en la silla para poder examinar su reflejo. Era el mismo peinado que en el Baile de Navidad, pero ahora, tres años más tarde, de alguna manera la hacía parecer aún más elegante y radiante. Después de todo debió haber crecido. "Es perfecto, Ginny" le dijo con gusto. "Gracias."

"Por nada", dijo Ginny rápidamente. "Y no te preocupes por Crookshanks," agregó. "Voy a cuidar bien de él."

"Sé que lo harás" dijo Hermione mientras chasqueaba los dedos a su gato que había estado durmiendo en su cama. Saltó hacia ella y Hermione acarició su piel con cuidado sin permitirle al gato acercarse a su vestido. Lo último que necesitaba eran pelos de gato sobre ella. "Simplemente no lo dejes que se coma a Pig." Ginny, también se llevaría a Pigwidgeon a Hogwarts con ella.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", prometió Ginny e hizo una mueca mientras miraba su reloj. "Maldita sea. Mejor vámonos. Fleur quiege iniciag la boda a tiempo."

Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía querer moverse. Todavía estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga. "¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?" Se sentía mal por abandonar a Ginny; en este año Hogwarts no iba a ser el lugar más agradable.

"Por supuesto" dijo Ginny con mucho más valor de lo que realmente sentía. Se alisó el dorado vestido. "Puede que pierda un hermano, un novio, y una mejor amiga, pero bueno, al menos tengo un gato y una lechuza."

Hermione ignoró la broma de su amiga y solamente fue hacia ella para darle un cálido abrazo de despedida. Probablemente, mañana por la mañana no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. "Yo cuidaré de él", Hermione le prometió. "Y lo traeré de vuelta a ti."

"Y mientras estás en ello, también trae a mi hermano, ¿Podrías?"

"Lo haré."

Ginny apretó los brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga. "Y también vuelve, por favor".

Hermione tuvo que endurecer la cara para no llorar. De verdad que extrañaría a Ginny Weasley. "Lo haré."

Ginny dio un paso atrás y abanicó sus ojos de nuevo, y una vez más volvió a su aire de brillante buen humor. "Bueno, ya basta de _eso_". Miró el espejo para asegurarse de que su maquillaje no estuviera manchado. "Debería ir a ayudar a Flema; ya sabes, deberes de una dama de honor"

"Iré contigo." Subieron las escaleras para encontrar a Fleur en la antigua habitación de Bill, ataviada con su sencillo pero impresionante vestido de novia. Hermione creía que Fleur se ataviaría con un vestido repleto de diamantes y piedras a lo largo y ancho del mismo, pero supuso que para Fleur no era necesario; Su sangre veela era suficiente para hacer de ella la mujer más hermosa en el lugar. Hermione de pronto deseó que Ron se volviera ciego de alguna manera. La Sra. Delacour estaba ayudando a organizar su cauda, sonriendo con orgullo mientras Gabrielle estaba sentada en la cama, suspirando y envidiando todo, ya mentalmente planeando su propia boda. La Sra. Weasley ponía una tiara en la cabeza de Fleur; una bruja de edad avanzada y con sombrero de plumas de color rosa estaba a un costado, ofreciendo su asesoramiento en todo pero no hacía nada por ayudar ella misma. Ginny maldijo rápidamente y trató de empujar Hermione para poder retirarse de la habitación, pero los enrojecidos ojos de la mujer ya se habían fijado en la chica de vestido dorado. "¡Ginevra!"

"Maldita sea" susurró Ginny y volteó a ver a Hermione a los ojos con semblante de tristeza. "_Lo siento_", le dijo en silencio y con los labios antes de darse la vuelta y fingir una sonrisa. "¡Tía Muriel ¡Qué bueno verte!"

"Si vas a mentir, Ginevra, por lo menos hazlo bien," Muriel la regañó, y lanzando un gruñido miró a su sobrina de arriba abajo. "¿De dónde sacaste esos callos en tus dedos?"

Ginny rápidamente juntó las manos detrás de su espalda para que Muriel ya no pudiera ver tan ofensivas durezas. "Del Quidditch, tía Muriel; juego Quidditch en la escuela."

Muriel jadeó como si un elfo doméstico estuviera siendo golpeado. "¡Ese no es lugar para una _dama_!"

"Bueno, gracias a Merlín, no soy una," bromeó Ginny con una rápida sonrisa. Muriel le dedicó una severa mirada sobre su nariz ganchuda, y Ginny ahogó el resto de su risa. "Las damas no deben ser graciosas tampoco, ¿O sí pueden?"

Antes de que Muriel pudiera responder al sarcasmo de Ginny, la Sra. Weasley le dio a su hija una mirada de advertencia y asintió con la cabeza a Hermione. "Muriel, ella es la amiga de Ron, Hermione, -"

"¡Por Merlín!, ¿ésta es la nacida muggle?" Muriel exclamó indignada, colocándose una mano encima de su pecho. Retrocedió como si Hermione le hubiera blandido con su varita.

"No muerdo", dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ginny fue la única que la oyó y tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca para contener la risa.

Muriel miró a Hermione de arriba hacia abajo, de igual forma en que inspeccionó a Ginny hacía un momento. "Mala postura y tobillos flacos", proclamó. Hermione rápidamente bajó la mirada para mirar sus tobillos. Ya era consciente de su postura ligeramente encorvada, Ron siempre le había advertido de no llevar tantos libros sobre los hombros. Esperaba realmente que los tacones altos le hubiesen ayudado a verse más elegante, pero no sólo había fracasado, al parecer los tacones altos también se las arreglaban para poner en evidencia sus tobillos flacos. Muriel chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación. "Molly, es mejor que no dejes que Ronald se case con eso."

La Sra. Weasley enrojecida y casi tan brillantes como Hermione dijo: "Muriel, este no es el- -"

"Ésta _es_ la nacida muggle de la que me hablaste, ¿no?" Muriel parloteaba, ajena a la grosera forma en que se comportaba. "Y sabes lo que pienso acerca de mezclar sangre muggle con sangre pura -"

"Creo que es mi señal para salir," dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras cruzaba fuera de la habitación antes de que su temperamento obtuviera lo mejor de ella. Nunca se esperó que un miembro de la familia de Ron, la familia más tolerante que había conocido, tuviera un concepto tan arcaico acerca del matrimonio. Si ella y Ron querían casarse - -¿De _dónde diablos_ venían esos pensamientos? Estaba rodeada de tantas tareas previas a la boda y por tantos días, que sumar algo más a su cerebro haría que explotara en un instante.

Hermione se aseguró de que nadie en el dormitorio se diera cuenta de su partida, antes de ir a la habitación de Ron. Tenía que tomar una cosa más antes de ir a la ceremonia.

Finalmente Ron había arreglado su habitación, y Hermione apenas la reconoció. Se dirigió al armario para encontrar el bolso de cuentas que estaba en uno de los estantes. Lo recogió experimentalmente y lo sacudió. Esta mañana, finalmente había cargado los cientos de artículos que ella y Ron habían estado recolectando y almacenando en el bolso en el armario. Quería estar lista para salir en cualquier momento, Harry podía desear irse tan pronto como la ceremonia terminara. Tenía la sensación de que él sólo podía sentarse y observar furtivamente a Ginny todo el tiempo. Hermione agarró el bolso, los nervios luchaban por obtener lo mejor de ella otra vez, porque de nuevo recordó lo desesperada que ya era esta situación. Estaba por suceder, estaba por suceder… y _muy pronto._

Para distraerse, escaneó el armario una última vez para asegurarse de no haber olvidado nada, a pesar de que habían verificado tres veces la lista hacía tan sólo unas horas. Ron había lanzado algunos artículos de última hora, pero realmente no creía que fueran un juego de ajedrez o los cómics. No iban a tener _tanto _tiempo para diversión y juegos. Había unos cuantos libros amontonados en una esquina del armario y Hermione se arrodilló para inspeccionar, los libros nunca estaban de más. Los dos primeros eran libros de conjuros de Ron, de su primer y segundo año; pero el tercer libro fue el que realmente llamó su atención. Era un libro pequeño, encuadernado en negro, con un simple título estampado en blanco: _Doce Formas Infalibles de Conquistar Brujas_.

Por un momento, Hermione no pudo reaccionar. Sólo podía mirar, no creyendo que alguien fuera tan idiota para escribir una cosa así. A medida que hojeaba las páginas con diagramas, un ataque de risa la abrumó. En realidad _Ron_ estaba leyendo _esa_ basura. No sólo eso, la estaba _usando_. Había un capítulo muy específico sobre la importancia de ser caballeroso: colocar la silla para la dama, siempre proporcionar un pañuelo si la dama lo necesitaba, dar siempre cumplidos , ceder en una discusión y darle la razón en un argumento - Hermione tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para agarrarse las costillas, ya no podía más por la risa. Por eso había cedido tan fácilmente en aquella discusión acerca de sus padres. Él había pensado que ayudaría a sus posibilidades con ella. En realidad él leía un libro de '_cómo hacer'_ para que le ayudara en sus posibilidades con ella. Rápidamente abrió el bolso y dejó caer el libro en el interior, sin importarle que estuviera ordenado correctamente. Esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Por una corazonada, Hermione rebuscó en los otros libros que acumulaban polvo en el fondo del armario, pero no había encontrado lo que buscaba. Se puso de nuevo en sus pies y con sus ojos escaneó rápidamente la ahora limpia habitación, y se centró en la mesita de noche, una zona del espacio de Ron que no había explorado. Se sentía un poco culpable de husmear las cosas de Ron, pero él le había dado permiso para buscar en sus pertenencias, así que abrió el cajón. Su risa se transformó en una suave sonrisa. En el interior del cajón yacía: _'__Para Ti, si Crees que Tienes la Capacidad Emocional de una Cucharita de Té'_. Al parecer, Ron valoraba demasiado el libro como para tirarlo al azar en el armario con el resto de sus libros. Hermione lo recogió y lo hojeó. Había páginas dobladas hacia atrás, como si Ron las hubiera presionado para poder sostener el pequeño libro en la almohada y leerlo a la luz de la varita. De verdad lo había leído. Siempre se había preguntado si lo había hecho. Por supuesto, él parecía estar siguiendo Las _Doce Formas Infalibles de Conquistar Brujas_ de manera más estricta, porque ciertamente ella nunca había escrito en su libro acerca de darle un pañuelo a una dama. Sin embargo, él había leído su libro. Se había preocupado lo suficiente como para leer su libro. Ron podía ser _realmente _un maravilloso patán.

Con curiosidad, Hermione examinó los otros pocos artículos que estaban dentro del cajón que parecía contener los bienes más preciados de Ron. Los Omniculares que Harry le había dado en la Copa Mundial, una copia de _El Profeta_ donde se encontraba en primera página con su familia en Egipto, su colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate, y una fotografía también se incluía en el pequeño espacio. Hermione sacó la fotografía para poder examinarla. Como ella, Ron también conservaba junto a su cama una imagen de los tres; ésta había sido tomada en Navidad en Grimmauld Place: Harry estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, con su nuevo suéter de Navidad y jugando con Ron al ajedrez; Ron estaba en el piso, el tablero de ajedrez en la mesa de café entre ellos, tenia facha petulante pues había realizado, hábil y correctamente, todos los movimientos; Hermione estaba acurrucada leyendo el libro que Harry le había dado, absorta en sus estudios, excepto cuando levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para hacer una réplica ingeniosa o para lanzar una sonrisa secreta a Ron, una sonrisa que él siempre regresaba con entusiasmo. Hermione vio a los tres saludar a la cámara, se miraban muy contentos y descansados. No era de extrañar que Ron conservara esa fotografía, era uno de los pocos momentos en que los tres habían sido realmente felices.

Consideró deslizar la fotografía en el bolso de cuentas, pero tuvo miedo de perderla en el desorden, y con mucho cuidado devolvió la foto a su sitio, cerró el cajón lentamente para que ninguna de las pertenencias se empujara. Quería que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando Ron volviera a casa.

Miró por la ventana para ver si podía encontrar a Ron en el mar de personas elegantemente vestidas. De repente, no podía esperar para verlo. La mayoría de la gente no sería capaz de distinguirlo en la multitud de pelirrojos, pero Hermione siempre era capaz de encontrar a Ron en cualquier lugar, y lo vio escoltando a su tía abuela Muriel a su asiento. Se podría decir, incluso desde aquí, que estaba desesperado por escapar de su tía. Impacientemente, Hermione se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, tambaleándose un poco sobre sus tacones altos, y salió al jardín. Se tomó un poco de tiempo para hacer su camino a través de la multitud de personas, pero finalmente vio a Ron de nuevo; hablaba con Harry mientras se secaba la frente y se veía como si hubiera sobrevivido a una batalla con un Hipogrifo Furioso. Una ráfaga de duendecillos asaltaron su estómago, pero Hermione no les hizo caso, respiró hondo y se acercó a sus mejores amigos.

"- - como si les importara, van a acabar más ricos que nadie en la familia, a la velocidad que llevan..." los ojos de Ron, finalmente la encontraron y una descarga se sintió entre ellos. Su cerebro amenazó con dejarla idiotizada, pero Hermione se obligó a permanecer sensata, como siempre. Sin embargo, no parecía poder parar de sonreír como una tonta."¡Vaya!", dijo Ron algo atontado, parpadeando con bastante rapidez cuando Hermione finalmente llegó a ellos. Parecía como si lo acabaran de golpear en la cabeza con una bludger. "¡Te ves genial!"

"Siempre el tono de sorpresa" le replicó Hermione con timidez. Ron contuvo una carcajada al reconocer la broma. Ella deseaba que alguien pudiera documentar este momento, como la primera vez que Hermione Granger había conseguido coquetear de forma inteligente con Ron Weasley sin ruborizarse, dejar caer sus libros, o hacer alguna otra cosa ridícula. Giró estratégicamente el cabello de la manera que Ginny le había enseñado, y siguió adelante. "Tu tía abuela Muriel no está de acuerdo, acabo de conocerla en el piso de arriba mientras le daba a Fleur la tiara. Ella dijo: '¡Por Merlín!, ¿es ésta la nacida muggle?' Y luego, 'Mala postura y tobillos flacos'. "

"No lo tomes como algo personal, es grosera con todos", dijo Ron. Él la estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo, al igual que Muriel, pero sin rastro de ego, y definitivamente no estaba mirando sus tobillos.

"¿Hablando de Muriel?" preguntó George, resurgiendo de la carpa con Fred. "Sí, me acaba de decir que mis orejas son desiguales. Murciélago viejo. Desearía que el tío Bilius aún estuviera con nosotros, él era el alma de las fiestas."

Le tomó todo su auto-control para no reírse. Hermione lanzó una mirada más a Ron, que había vuelto la cabeza escondiéndola de ella para ocultar su risita."¿No era él quien vio un grim y murió veinticuatro horas más tarde?" preguntó Hermione con semblante de inocencia. Se preguntó si había alguna forma sutil de poder caer en el muy interesante hecho de que el osito de peluche de Ron tenía el nombre de su querido tío.

"Bueno, sí, era un poco raro al final" concedió George.

"Pero antes de que se volviera lunático, él era la vida y el alma de la fiesta," dijo Fred. "Solía tomarse una botella entera de whisky de fuego y luego corría a la pista de baile, se levantaba la túnica y comenzaba a sacar ramilletes de flores de su -"

"Sí, suena realmente encantador", le cortó Hermione para no tener que oír más. La adorable imagen mental que se había hecho, era suficiente para el resto de su vida. Harry casi se cae de la risa. Fred y George se le unieron, pero Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

"Por alguna razón, nunca se casó" dijo Ron seriamente. Se veía _tan bien_, Hermione no creía haberlo visto tan atractivo como se veía en ese momento, con sus túnicas formales en color azul marino, sonriéndole de esa forma característica. Se veía _tan_ guapo, que de alguna manera la hacía sentirse más bonita por la simple suerte de estar en su presencia.

No del todo segura de lo que tenía qué decir, Hermione sacudió la cabeza con cariño a su mejor amigo. "Me sorprendes", le dijo con toda sinceridad. El rostro de Ron se iluminó con el inesperado cumplido y la pareja no pudo soportarlo más; ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Hasta Hermione tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Ron para mantenerse en pie. Podía sentir burbujear la emoción en su piel y fusionarse con la de él hasta que ambos se sintieron vertiginosamente extasiados que Hermione no creyó volver a ser miserable. Deseaba poder congelar ese momento, sabía que más allá de cualquier sombra de duda iba a utilizar este momento cada vez que tuviera que convocar un patronus.

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento que Viktor Krum eligió para darle su invitación a Ron, los ojos de Viktor ardían como si quisieran atravesarla, tal y como lo habían hecho hace tres años en el Baile de Navidad. "Te ves Herrmosa".

_Mugre-Viktor-Krum_.

"¡Viktor!" Hermione gritó y dejó caer su pequeño bolso de cuentas, algo que provocó un sonido muy fuerte y desproporcionado a su tamaño. _Demonios_, maldijo de nuevo al apresurarse a recogerlo, sonrojándose completamente. No debiço haber sido tan arrogante unos minutos atrás, cuando se acercó tan confiadamente a Ron, sin rubor alguno o sin dejar caer las cosas; ahora que había hecho ambas, tal vez había revelado que no era un monedero común. "No sabía que estarías- - por Merlín - -que gusto verte- - ¿cómo estás?"

Hermione parecía no poder hilar una frase adecuada en corto plazo por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y corrió el riesgo de lanzar una mirada a Ron. Sus orejas eran como muestrarios de color rojo brillante. Hermione se encogió internamente al recordar que después de que Ron descubrió que Cormac McLaggen la había besado una vez en contra de su voluntad, él le había dado a McLaggen grandes dosis de Caramelos Marca Oscura que lo dejaron muy mal por horas, Hermione no podía imaginar lo que Ron trataría de hacerle a alguien a quien ella había besado muchas veces por voluntad propia.

La mano de Ron salió disparada hacia adelante; Hermione estaba lista para saltar entre los dos hombres en caso de ser necesario, pero Ron solamente tomó la invitación de Viktor y lo miró como si no creyera una palabra de la invitación. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Fleurr me invitó" dijo Krum con las cejas levantadas. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione, como para preguntar qué estaba mal, pero Hermione miró hacia sus tacones altos, el corazón le palpitaba. Ella y Viktor sólo habían tenido una pelea, y la pelea había sido por causa de Ron. Viktor siempre había sospechado que ella y Harry eran más que amigos, pero después de que Harry disipó sus sospechas, Viktor había vuelto su atención a Ron. Hermione lo había negado, pero Viktor no le había creído y desde entonces le había desagradado Ron. Ella y Viktor habían terminado las cosas hacía años, pero ciertamente no la miraba como si fueran sólo amigos. Y al igual que Ron, Viktor tenía un pequeño lado celoso, si Ron lo presionaba, él estaría feliz de comenzar a pelear.

Harry había intercedido, estrechando la mano de Viktor y ofreciéndose a mostrarle su asiento. Con suerte, Harry sentaría a Viktor lo más lejos posible de Ron. Podía sentir a Ron moverse con ansias a su lado, anhelando atacar, pero la voz de Fred lo detuvo.

"¿Saben?," Fred habló con fuerza, "Siempre me he preguntado cómo ese idiota puede ver la Snitch por encima de su grande y gorda nariz."

"¿Sí? Siempre me he preguntado cómo se las arregla para caminar en línea recta con tan enormes pies," George agregó.

Ambos se volvieron a Ron, ya que era su turno, pero Ron no podía unirse al juego. Él se quedó mirando hacia el altar con la mandíbula apretada. Uno de sus puños se abrió y cerró amenazadoramente.

"No lo hagas" le rogó Hermione en voz muy baja, sin importarle que Fred y George la estuvieran escuchando. Finalmente alzó la vista hacia Ron cuyas orejas aún tenían un fuerte tono de color escarlata. "Lo besé, ¿es eso tan horrible?"

La cabeza de Ron se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, pero no respondió. Hermione le devolvió una mirada suplicante, recordándole en silencio que Viktor definitivamente _no era _el que ella quería estar besando en ese momento. No dijeron una palabra.

Fred dejó escapar un silbido. "Bueno, _esto_ es algo incómodo."

"Bueno, gracias a Merlín que están comenzando", dijo George al señalar con el pulgar hacia el espacio donde se celebraría la boda. Los cuatro corrieron por el pasillo para encontrar sus asientos. Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron, sus mejillas eran de color rosado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, precisamente ese día en lugar de todos los demás. Y desde luego, no podía creer que acababa de decirle _eso_ a Ron; pudo haber empeorado las cosas.

La ceremonia comenzaba. Hermione se obligó a no insistir en sus errores del pasado - era muy difícil de hacer pues veía a Fleur tomar la mano de Bill y acercarse al mago que presidía el servicio. Hermione nunca antes había estado en una boda, por ello nunca había entendido por qué algunas mujeres - y Hagrid - lloraban en una ocasión tan feliz. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a la pareja tomar sus votos, empezó a entender. Había algo tan hermoso en atestiguar que dos personas -tan evidentemente enamoradas- prometían pasar sus vidas juntos. Era un concepto tan abrumador el unirte a una persona durante toda tu vida hasta que la muerte te separe de ella. En realidad, te unías durante más tiempo, porque los lazos mágicos ni siquiera se rompían con la muerte. Este era un amor que duraría para siempre. Hermione quería poder tomar la mano de Ron para que supiera que había encontrado ese tipo especial de amor con él, pero no se atrevió. Probablemente él alejaría sus dedos y haría una escenita sin importarle que su familia entera estuviera allí. Simplemente así era Ron.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que tuvo que sollozar bastante alto. No podía decir si era debido a lo majestuoso del servicio o porque estaba demasiado agitada por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Ron y Viktor. Bill sonrió con ternura a su esposa y Hermione tuvo que enjugar una lágrima. Sin duda era a causa de la ceremonia. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos años que Fleur Delacour, la altanera princesa de cuentos de hadas que de alguna manera había logrado entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se casaría con Bill Weasley el más amigable de los amigables, se habría reído en su cara. Pero ahora, al recordar la forma en que Bill había tomado la mano de Fleur en la cocina, la noche de la reunión de la Orden, de la misma manera que Ron tomó la de ella en innumerables ocasiones, supo que esto era de verdad. Por mucho que deseaba que Fleur fuera esa princesa de cuentos de hadas, en realidad no lo era; ella era una mujer fuerte y capaz, y era el complemento perfecto para el amado hermano mayor de Ron.

Intercambió una sonrisa con Harry, quien rápidamente volvió a mirar a Ginny de una manera muy poco filial. Hermione volvió su vista hacia Ginny, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para fingir que no se daba cuenta de los afectos de Harry. Hermione deseaba con todo su corazón que esos dos estuvieran muy pronto de vuelta juntos, casi tanto como deseaba que ella y Ron por fin aclararan e hicieran funcionar las cosas. Nadie se merecía tanto el uno al otro como Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

De repente, algo suave presionó contra de su mano. Hermione miró hacia abajo para ver que el pañuelo de Ron estaba siendo empujado entre sus dedos. Ron mantuvo su mirada fija hacia adelante. Hermione tomó el pañuelo y se enjugó con gratitud los ojos, pensando en el pequeño libro negro que había encontrado en el armario de Ron por la mañana. Tenía la sensación de que contenía un pasaje sobre siempre ofrecerle a la bruja un pañuelo si estaba llorando. Ella le lanzó otra rápida mirada que él no devolvió, pero aún así se consoló. Tal vez y después de todo terminarían este día sin una pelea a puñetazos.

**0o0o0 **

Y milagrosamente no lo hicieron. Ron, por supuesto, se dirigió directamente a la mesa más alejada, con la esperanza de evitar a Viktor durante el mayor tiempo posible. Hermione había querido ofrecer sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja, así como mirar a su alrededor, todo era absolutamente _magnífico_. Casi empezaba a creer que todas sus horas de trabajo habían sido plenamente justificadas. Se sentó en la silla que Ron sacó para ella y después de patear a Harry accidentalmente al tratar de reprender a Ron por querer insultar a Luna, Hermione, con la barbilla en la mano echó un vistazo a la impresionante escena de la huerta y el campo iluminado por el sol, perdiendo así la pista de la conversación. A pesar de todos los adornos dorados, esta vista era la que realmente la dejaba sin aliento. La Madriguera tenía que ser uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo. _No me importaría casarm_- - Hermione silenció este pensamiento antes poder ir más allá, y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla. De pronto deseó que la cerveza fuera un poco más fuerte.

Atrajo nuevamente su atención a la mesa cuando Luna se levantó y se deslizó sobre la pista de baile, donde giraba y giraba completamente sola, con sus ojos cerrados y agitando los brazos. Hermione sin duda admiraba a esa chica; nunca dejaba que nadie la hiciera desistir sobre lo que deseaba. Admiraba mucho esa cualidad de Luna.

Como si sintiera su pensamiento, Ron asintió con la cabeza hacia la bailarina. "Es genial, ¿no?" dijo Ron con admiración. "Es de admirar."

Hermione estaba a punto de asentir cuando Viktor Krum tomó la silla vacía de Luna. Un rubor incontrolable de repente estalló por toda la cara de Hermione. Además de Ron, Viktor era la otra persona que podía hacerla sentirse bruscamente torpe y apenada. Era casi insoportable tener esas dos personas sentadas a ambos lados de ella.

Sin embargo, Viktor no parecía muy feliz de estar allí. Bueno, rara vez se veía feliz, pero esta vez estaba realmente molesto. Señaló con un dedo hacia el padre de Luna, que se servía un poco de champagne mientras hablaba con varios magos. "¿Quién es ese hombre vestido de amarrillo?"

"Es Xenophilius Lovegood, padre de una amiga nuestra," dijo Ron. Su tono belicoso indicó que no se reiría de Xenophilius, a pesar de la clara provocación. Hermione sabía que Ron no habría sido tan rudo con nadie más, pero antes de que pudiera mirarle desaprobatoriamente, Ron ya estaba de pie. "Ven a bailar".

Por un salvaje momento, Hermione no supo a quién se lo estaba pidiendo, él no la miraba; pero ciertamente no quería bailar con Viktor, y aunque quisiera mucho a Harry, Ron nunca querría bailar con él. Debía estárselo pidiendo a ella. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo con sorpresivo placer cuando se puso de pie para unirse a él. Estaba demasiado desconcertada para responder verbalmente. Después de lo mucho que Ron se resistió a bailar en el Baile de Navidad, Hermione esperaba tener que amenazar a Ron con el hechizo Pies de Gelatina que Ginny utilizaba, para así lograr ponerlo en la pista de baile. Pero aquí estaba Ron, llevándola a un espacio libre entre bailarines que se balanceaban, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y así como así, estaban bailando.

La sonrisa de Hermione era tan grande que pensaba que su cara se rompería por la mitad. "Puedes bailar", señaló sin aliento.

"Sí, bueno, mamá me hizo aprender ", admitió Ron con una irónica sonrisa y visiblemente relajado ahora que había varios metros entre ella y Viktor Krum. "En realidad nos obligó a todos. No quería que nos tropezáramos con nosotros mismos." Se inclinó hacia delante conspiratoriamente. "Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Y definitivamente _no_ te acostumbres a ello."

"Voy a tratar," dijo Hermione con solemnidad.

Ron le dio la sonrisa de medio lado que nunca dejaba de derretir todas sus entrañas. Movió un dedo sobre la cinta del vestido y accidentalmente las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su hombro desnudo en el proceso. Ella se estremeció deliciosamente. "Me gusta esto", dijo un poco tímido, a pesar de que ya la había dicho antes lo bonita que se veía.

"Gracias" respondió Hermione, luego retiró una mano de su hombro para poder suavizarle innecesariamente la corbata. El azul marino se veía maravilloso con sus ojos. En serio debía usar ese color con más frecuencia. Aún y cuando deseaba decirle que nunca lo había visto tan guapo como lo veía ahora, no lo hizo. Hermione todavía no era tan buena con eso del 'coqueteo-romántico'; y suponía que nunca lo sería.

Probablemente Ron tampoco lo sería, aunque tenía verdaderos momentos de perfección. Incapaz de decir nada más acerca de su vestido, Ron carraspeó un poco y cambió el tema de conversación. "Entonces. Mañana".

Hermione asintió con seriedad. Sin duda, ese comentario, por el momento había terminado con todo romance posible. "Mañana", repitió. Era difícil creer que en este momento, en medio de todo el amor y la esperanza palpable que los rodeaba, podían estar hablando de soportar una de las tareas más difíciles y peligrosas de sus vidas.

La cabeza de Ron se inclinó hacia abajo para poder hablarle a Hermione al oído, en esa baja y privada voz que ella amaba. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. Era la única persona a la que también le había admitido algo así.

"Yo también", admitió Ron cuando sus brazos se engancharon con más seguridad a su alrededor. Hermione esperaba que nunca la dejara ir. "Pero vamos a estar bien", prometió.

"Espero que sí" respondió Hermione en voz baja. "Sólo espero poder hacer esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ron se burlaba. "Por supuesto que puedes. Eres tú".

"Supongo" dijo Hermione con escepticismo.

Ron rodó los ojos. "Fue una 'S', Hermione. Una mugre 'S'."

"Ya _lo sé_" respondió Hermione con la misma cantidad de exasperación. "Pero aún así, es mi calificación más baja. Defensa es mi materia más débil. ¡Debe significar algo!"

"Sí" asintió Ron. "Significa que estás loca."

Hermione dejó de bailar y trató de liberar su brazo, pretendiendo estar buscando a alguien en la multitud. "Tal vez vaya a bailar con Viktor - - él no- -"

"¡Tranquila, _está bien_! " Ron corrigió a toda prisa. Apretó su dominio y tiró de ella hacia él antes de que pudiera escapar. Echó un vistazo a toda prisa a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, sobre todo, cierto tipejo Búlgaro y alto con la facha de el ser más estúpido del mundo. "Vas a estar _bien_", le prometió una vez más. "Nos tienes a Harry y a mí; estarás bien. Te lo juro."

"Lo sé" admitió Hermione. Y lo sabía. Incluso si llegara a dudar de sí misma, tenía a los dos amigos más sorprendentes para hacerla volver sentir seguridad. De alguna manera lo lograría. Sin embargo, su supervivencia no era su principal preocupación. "No es sólo de mí por quien temo." Hermione le recordó seriamente. De verdad que no sabía lo que haría si algo le sucedía a Ron o a Harry. Ron estuvo cerca de morir envenenado, y eso le demostró a Hermione que le era difícil mantenerse firme en momentos cruciales. Cuando su corazón tomaba lo mejor de ella, aún su mente súper-racional salía volando por la ventana.

Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras la conversación se volvía demasiado seria para su gusto. "Bueno" dijo con alegría forzada, "Harry y yo haremos nuestro mejor intento para no morir. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Y para no salir heridos", añadió Hermione.

"Y no salir heridos."

"Y tratar de no conseguir ni un rasguño- - ni _un solo_ rasguño", subrayó Hermione con atención. "No importando lo que esté pasando."

Ron no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa, así que optó por decir algo que sí podía cumplir. "Todo va a salir bien, Hermione"

La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre el pecho de Ron para poder respirar de su confianza. Realmente le creía. De alguna forma, si Ron estaba allí para ayudarla, todo saldría bien. E incluso si - -su corazón estuviera a punto de desmayar, ella sabía que - - algo sucedería, saldría de aquello, porque incluso si estuvieran en diferentes habitaciones, o diferentes ciudades, o diferentes mundos, siempre seguían estando intrínsecamente vinculados de forma permanente, debido a que él era la mitad de su corazón.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una posición comprometedora y se apresuró a levantar la cabeza; por poco se lleva la barbilla de Ron en el proceso. Él dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa debido al brusco movimiento, y varios bailarines que se encontraban cerca, miraban y se reían de la obvia vergüenza de la pareja. Ginny, que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas a una radiante Luna, le dio a Hermione un guiño y una sonrisa antes de girar a su amiga una última vez y tomar la mano que Lee Jordan acababa de ofrecerle. Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse si Harry estaba viendo esto, y qué estaba pensando él. Al igual que a Ron, Harry no gustaba mucho de bailar, pero Hermione tenía la esperanza de que al menos se decidiera a bailar una pieza con Ginny, a final de cuentas nadie sabía quién era.

Pero tal vez lo sabrían. Hermione miraba a Luna levantar los brazos en el aire y prácticamente flotar sobre las puntas de sus pies en un hábil un-dos-tres. Luna había reconocido a Harry en 'Barny' inmediatamente, sólo por la expresión de su rostro. Tal vez si se ponía a bailar con Ginny, todo el mundo se daría cuenta por la forma en que la tomaba de la cintura o la forma en que ella le sonreía. La magia nunca podría ocultar lo mucho que dos personas se amaban, y tal era el caso de Harry y Ginny.

Las preocupaciones acerca de Harry, como siempre, invadieron su mente y Hermione apretó la mano de Ron para traer su atención de nuevo a ella. "Prométeme algo."

Ron rodó los ojos. "No golpearé a Vicky, te lo prometo."

"No" Hermione ladeó la cabeza y esperó hasta que Ron le devolviera la mirada para que pudiera ver lo serio que era esto. Era absolutamente vital para su supervivencia que le hiciera esta promesa. "Si pasa algo esta noche- -"

Ron al instante entró el pánico. "¿Qué va a pasar?, ¿Por qué crees -?"

"Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo," Hermione lo interrumpió a toda prisa. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado, para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando. Fingió una sonrisa, e hizo como si ella y Ron estuvieran discutiendo cosas maravillosamente triviales que no tenían nada que ver con su plan para salvar al mundo. "Bueno, si pasa algo, quiero que nos encuentres a mí y a Harry. No hagas nada más - - solamente encuéntranos, y una vez que los tres estemos juntos, toma mi mano y no la sueltes."

Esperó a que ella continuara, y posiblemente le enseñara algún complejo y brillante hechizo, pero Hermione permaneció tranquila, esperando a que Ron hiciera su promesa. Ron parpadeó una vez al darse cuenta de que eso era todo. "¿No soltarla?"

Hermione le apretó la mano para enfatizar su punto y asintió muy en serio con la cabeza. "No soltarla", repitió para que quedara claro.

"De acuerdo" asintió Ron y movió sus dedos a una posición más segura en torno de ella. Sus manos se habían agrietado más después de jugar dos años como Guardián, pero a Hermione no le desagradaba la desigual textura de su piel; a decir verdad, le quedaba. "No lo haré."

"Y no le digas Vicky", agregó Hermione para que Ron no creyera que se había salido con la suya.

Ron frunció el ceño rápidamente. "¿Qué le pasa con esa barba? Parece que trae vomitó en la cara."

Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de su labio para contener su risa. "Realmente no me importa."

"¿Sí?" Ron sonrió como si los Chudley Cannons por fin hubieran ganado un juego.

"Definitivamente", aseguró Hermione. "Aunque hace que se parezca a Karkarov," aclaró. "Lo cual puedo comprender, ya que Karkarov siempre ha sido un modelo para él, incluso después de que se enteró de los lazos que Karkarov tenía con los Mortífagos. Viktor al principio estaba enojado, por supuesto, pero dijo que no es tu pasado el que te hace ser quien eres, que lo importante es qué haces aquí y ahora- - "

El buen humor de Ron había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. "¿Podemos NO hablar acerca de _Vicky_?" se lamentó suplicante.

La primera reacción de Hermione fue de informarle lo infantil que se estaba comportando, y preguntarle por qué no podía - de una vez por todas- dejar de preocuparse por Viktor; porque honestamente, no había absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse. Pero cuando Hermione miró a su alrededor, hacia las felices parejas que bailaban el vals, a Bill y Fleur besándose en el centro de la pista de baile, las botellas de champagne flotando alrededor, el prístino pastel de bodas alzándose con orgullo sobre la mesa a la espera de ser cortado y servido, las lámparas doradas iluminando el lugar con luz cálida y brillante, se apresuró a mantener la boca cerrada y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Viktor nunca se volvió a mencionar.

Las notas finales de la primera canción de Bill y Fleur como una pareja casada, aún vacilaban en el aire. Todo el mundo dejó de bailar para aplaudir. La banda hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar a tocar una pieza más movida. Hermione permaneció inmóvil, tratando de determinar si Ron quería seguir bailando, o si una pieza era su límite. Y ella sospechaba que era lo último; pero para su sorpresa, Ron mantuvo firme el control de su mano y le dio vueltas a Hermione su alrededor, riendo cuando la vio tropezarse ligeramente. Ella recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y respondió el movimiento con un ingenioso paso de su propia invención. Ron se rió aún más fuerte, recordándole que era él quien la guiaba. Hermione respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción propia. Si quería bailar con ella, tenía que compartir el liderazgo. Esa era la única manera de que esto funcionara.

"Bien" dijo Ron en voz alta sobre la música. Él la hizo girar de nuevo y esperó a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Y lo hizo. Él respondió, ella respondió a su conteo. Él respondió al conteo de su conteo. Y pronto, ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar para ver el movimiento del otro; sino que se anticipaban en silencio el uno al paso del otro y comenzaron moverse como una sola persona, en un ritmo perfecto. Bueno, no tan _perfecto_ - obviamente se perdían de unos pasos aquí y allá, y Hermione accidentalmente pisó una vez el pie de Ron, pero todo eso era parte de la diversión. Su baile no podía ser perfecto, pero juntos eran de lo más _perfecto_. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había reído tanto. La sonrisa de Ron era más amplia que en Navidad. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos le daba a la pareja miradas de reojo, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba por venir para esos dos afortunados. Verdaderamente, las bodas eran el lugar perfecto para descubrir qué tan enamoradas _algunas_ personas estaban.

Ron y Hermione perdieron la cuenta de las canciones que habían bailado, y se quedaron uno junto al otro por lo que debió haber sido horas, hasta que Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban palpitando gracias a sus altos y pobremente usados tacones. Tenía que ir a inspeccionar las plantas de sus pies llenas de ampollas. Ron se ofreció a conseguir cerveza de mantequilla y cuando tejió su camino a través de las redondas mesas, Hermione sólo se detuvo y lo observó alejarse, sin dejar de sonreír, como si acabara de recibir por primera vez _Hogwarts: Una Historia._

_Esto, Ron_, Hermione le dijo, ya sin aliento e infinitamente eufórica, _esto es lo que debió haber sido el Baile de Navidad._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor**: Lo siguiente no es de mi invención: Diálogo con Harry, Ron, Fred, George, y Viktor antes de la boda: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte; Capítulo ocho: La boda. Diálogo con Harry, Ron y Viktor después de la boda, la propuesta de baile de Ron: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo ocho: La boda.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**Así es Ron, ¿qué te costaba ser tan maravilloso como sabemos que eres?**_

_**¡No se vayan sin dejar sus impresiones!**_

_**¡BESOTES!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trabajé mucho para poder enmendar mi error; traduje dos capítulos y creo que me merezco sus 'urras'. Ahora sí pueden continuar con la historia a partir de este capítulo.**_

_**Prometo no volver a brincarme un chapter, la verdad es agotador corregir errores XD**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**_

_**Sigo batallando con mi internet, por eso avancé un poco más pero ya saben que cuando uno va a un cyber, o le roba la red del trabajo a su esposo (Ups!) no hay tiempo suficiente para echarse el chal, así que les debo una plática sabrosa a cada uno de ustedes ;D**_

_**0O0O0O00**_

**Resumen:** La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes comienza...

Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella misma y editoriales. Ninguna ganancia económica se obtiene, ni se infringen los derechos de copyright. Algunos diálogos y descripciones de JK Rowling son brillantes, y se utilizarán apropiadamente dentro de los diálogos del Fic, mismos que pudiesen ser citados en las notas Post-fic del Autor

**0o0o0o0**

_Vamos a hacerlo todo_

_Todo Por nuestra cuenta._

_No necesitamos nada_

_Ni a nadie._

_Si me alejo de aquí_

_Solo me alejaré de aquí_

_¿Quieres dormir conmigo y olvidarnos del mundo?_

**0o0o0**

"Harry, ¿quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Aquí lo tengo."

"Sí, estupendo, gracias." La puerta se abrió para revelar a un Harry mucho más pálido que trataba valientemente de parecer como si acababa de ir al baño. Él fingió una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para tomar el cepillo de dientes que le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, Hermione no renunciaría inmediatamente. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Muy bien" mintió Harry. Cogió el cepillo de dientes de su agarre. "Estaré afuera". Cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de que le pudiera hacer más preguntas. El cerrojo se bloqueó con un ruido fuerte.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro, consideró llamar a la puerta de nuevo y exigirle a Harry que le dijera la verdad. Pero después de unos momentos, decidió no hacerlo y volvió a la sala de dibujo. Ron estaba organizando los suministros que ella había desempaquetado de su bolso antes de encontrar el cepillo de dientes de Harry. Se quedó en la puerta durante un buen rato, mordiéndose los labios mientras luchaba por calmar su ansiosa respiración.

Así que ésta era. La caza de Horrocruxes finalmente había comenzado.

Para dar a sí misma algo que hacer, Hermione lentamente comenzó a quitar todas las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello. La mitad de ellas ya había caído en la pequeña batalla en el café. A pesar de que ya esperaba que algo horrible sucediera durante la boda, nunca esperó que todo ese caos se produjera en una sola noche. El Ministerio había caído, Scrimgeour estaba muerto, de algún modo los persiguieron y casi los asesinan dos Mortífagos, y ahora estaban allí, preparándose para asentarse en una larga y posiblemente noche de insomnio en Grimmauld Place, donde los Mortífagos seguramente los buscarían tarde que temprano. Por todo lo que sabían, los Mortífagos podrían estar en su búsqueda _otra vez_.

"¿Estás bien?"

Al igual que Harry, Hermione fingió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, guardándose el paquete de horquillas que acababa de quitarse. Y al igual que Hermione, Ron no le creyó en lo más mínimo, pero no la presionó. Él asintió con la barbilla hacia el cuarto de baño. "¿Y él cómo se encuentra?"

Hermione sacudió su recientemente liberada cabellera mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada. "Todavía está allí, dice que está bien, pero -".

"¿- cuándo ha estado bien Harry?", terminó Ron por ella. Colocó a sus pies el saco de dormir que acababa de sacar del bolso de cuentas de Hermione. "¿Qué crees que le sucede?"

"Es su cicatriz" dijo Hermione con seguridad. Harry siempre tenía esta confusa y hueca expresión en su cara cada vez que trataba de ocultar que algo estaba pasando con su cicatriz. De alguna manera hacía que se pareciera menos a él, como si poco a poco estuviera convirtiéndose en algo más, algo siniestro y oscuro. Harry tenía esa misma mirada justo cuando le abrió la puerta.

Ron estiró el cuello para también poder ver la puerta, como si ésta pudiera decirle exactamente lo que Harry estaba haciendo. "Voy a ir allí y ver -"

"No" negó Hermione. "Déjalo. Creo que sólo necesita un minuto" Regresó a su asiento en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sabía que debía ayudar a acomodar el cuarto para que pudieran tener algo de ese merecido descanso, pero su estómago estaba demasiado nervioso para lograr cualquier cosa en este momento. Ron se colocó junto a ella, sus brazos y rodillas se rozaban, y juntos veían la puerta del baño en un silencio incómodo. Hermione tenía la sensación de que siempre harían esto: ella y Ron siempre estarían esperando a que Harry finalmente estuviera sano y salvo.

"No debí haberlo presionado de esa manera", admitió Ron en voz muy baja. Su pierna brincoteaba de arriba hacia abajo; se culpaba ilógicamente de la condición actual de Harry. En una extraña manera, Ron de verdad se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo.

"Estabas preocupado - todos estábamos," Hermione le consoló. "Harry lo entiende."

"Sí. Lo sé." Ron se echó hacia atrás en los cojines, pero sus ojos no abandonaban la puerta. Su mano se arrastró hasta descansar en la parte superior del muslo de Hermione. El leve contacto físico fue suficiente para apaciguar finalmente sus nervios, y pudo hundirse nuevamente en los cojines, relajar los hombros, y caer en otro tramo de silencio con la esperanza de que Harry pronto saliera y los convenciera de que verdaderamente estaba cepillándose los dientes.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito y se levantó del sillón mientras se daba cuenta de algo. _"¿Qué?"_ Ron exigió, su cabeza se movía a todos lados en la búsqueda de una señal de peligro. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo?"

"Lo siento mucho, Ron" Hermione se disculpó profusamente cuando se arrodilló delante de él y extrajo su varita. "Quería echar un vistazo a tu rodilla en el café, pero tuvimos que salir tan rápido que no tuve tiempo. Déjame ver."

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, está bien, Hermione!" Ron se hundió en el sofá, pero amablemente sacó la pierna para que Hermione pudiera mirar más allá del agujero que ella misma había hecho. "Déjalo".

No le hizo caso. "Todavía sangra un poco. Veré qué puedo hacer. No te muevas", le pidió Hermione en voz baja mientras trataba de enfocarse correctamente. Sin embargo, Ron se estremeció cuando la punta de la varita tocó levemente la profunda herida. _"Quédate quieto",_ repitió Hermione, esta vez con mucho más exasperación.

"¡Eso duele!" Ron protestó.

"Por supuesto que va a doler si te sigues moviendo," dijo Hermione secamente. Tomó un respiro para recuperar su concentración y finalmente poder comenzar a mover su varita a lo largo del corte; así la carne viva se regeneraría perfectamente sobre sí misma y volvería a la normalidad. Era un procedimiento sencillo en términos de curación; sin embargo, Hermione todavía estaba sin aliento. Ahora tenía mucho más respeto por Madame Pomfrey. Curación era realmente muy difícil.

Ron dobló experimentalmente la rodilla, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se enteró de que estaba como nueva. "¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Empecé a estudiar el año pasado", explicó Hermione. "Sólo puedo hacer hechizos muy básicos - cortes, rasguños, y cosas de ese estilo - pero creo que he traído suficiente díctamo y Crece-Huesos para atender cualquier lesión grave." Guardó su varita, "pensé que podría ser de utilidad. "

"Sí", Ron rió en acuerdo. "Nos gusta salir heridos de vez en cuando."

Hermione no pensaba que la declaración de Ron fuera divertida, sobre todo porque era muy cierta. "Se supone que no tendrían un solo rasguño," le recordó en voz baja. No podía creer que habían estado bailando hacía tan sólo unas horas. Se sentía como si hubiera envejecido quince años desde entonces.

"_Tú_ me lo hiciste", señaló Ron.

"Bueno, supongo que soy inútil entonces", espetó Hermione cuando se puso de pie y se alisó la falda de su vestido. Le había encantado este vestido cuando ella y su madre lo habían comprado, pero ahora sólo quería lanzarlo en un rincón y nunca más volver a tocarlo.

Ron la miró detenidamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era cualquier cosa menos cortante o irónica. "Todavía estás temblando."

Hermione bajó la vista, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que él tenía razón. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, creía que se había recuperado. Pero tal vez nunca se recuperaría verdaderamente de los encuentros cercanos con la muerte. "Bueno, estaba asustada", dijo intentando total naturalidad a pesar de que sentía todo lo contrario. Era sorprendente cómo alguien tan práctico como ella podía ponerse fácilmente nerviosa. "¿Tú no?"

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que iba a mentir y que se burlaría de la impropia idea de que un hombre tuviera miedo, pero Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Claro." Como para probar su punto, Ron repentinamente se puso de pie y salió de nuevo a la ventana para mirar más allá de la cortina buscando cualquier señal de peligro. "Creo que estamos bien. Por el momento, por lo menos", informó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero no se relajó en lo más mínimo. Ron volvió las cortinas a su lugar y se retorció torpemente como tratando de zafarse de su parte inferior del cuerpo. "Están _muy_ apretados", se quejó mientras trataba de aflojar el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Hermione muy, _muy_ deliberadamente alejó los ojos de los dedos que luchaban con el pantalón y sacudió su varita hacia él. La cintura de sus pantalones se amplió unos cuantos centímetros, haciendo así un ajuste perfecto. "Ya está" dijo rápidamente, con los ojos firmemente centrados en un punto en el piso.

Podía oír a Ron tirar de la nueva cintura de sus pantalones. "Órale, Hermione," comentó Ron, sonando muy contento. "¿No podrías haber hecho eso antes?"

"Lo siento, Ron, pero los pantalones no son el problema más urgente en mi mente" respondió Hermione.

"Algo que conviene saber." Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la tercera voz. Harry, por fin había regresado, ahora sólo un poco pálido y con un húmedo cepillo de dientes en la mano; inspeccionaba los tres sacos de dormir que Hermione había preparado. "El cuarto de baño está libre ", agregó innecesariamente.

"Adelante", dijo Ron a Hermione. "Nosotros terminamos de acomodar aquí."

Con Escepticismo, Hermione encontró su cepillo de dientes y pijamas y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Se observó un momento o dos en el espejo para lamentar el lío que ahora era su desaliñado cabello que anteriormente había sido una cabellera magníficamente organizada. Deseaba poder verse así de excepcional por una sola noche, así Ron podía saber que ella era algo más que cerebro. Inspeccionó el húmedo cuarto de baño, arrugando la nariz cuando apartó la cortina de la ducha para examinar la vieja y agrietada bañera. De verdad necesitaban limpiar este lugar si pensaban quedarse ahí.

Salió del baño y se sorprendió, porque Ron había mantenido su palabra, él y Harry se habían dedicado a acomodar los sacos de dormir y las almohadas que convocaron desde las habitaciones de arriba. Para evitar hablar de lo que había sucedido con su cicatriz, Harry ya se había metido en su saco y cerrado los ojos lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera cambiar su ropa. Ron estaba en el saco de dormir a su lado, apilando algunos cojines del sofá debajo para mayor comodidad y apoyo. Hermione se dirigió hacia el tercer saco de dormir, el más cercano a la ventana, pero Ron levantó la vista a tiempo para detenerla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ron se levantó y asintió con la cabeza a la improvisada cama. "Eso es tuyo."

Ella quedó tan sorprendida que al principio no pudo hablar. "Pensé que ponías esto para ti."

"No. Es para ti." Ron dejó caer sus pertenencias en el siguiente saco, antes de que pudiera discutir con él, mostrándole a Hermione una sonrisa. A Hermione le tomó un minuto recordar el libro que había encontrado esa misma tarde; darle a la bruja el lugar más cómodo para dormir, sin duda sería una forma infalible para ganar su corazón. Otra risita amenazó con salir. Todavía no podía creer que Ron hubiera leído ese tonto libro. _Patán_

Una idea repentina apareció en la mente de Hermione. Era una idea horrible, sí, pero el sólo imaginarse llevarla a cabo, le daba ganas de explotar de risa, y después de lo que les había pasado esa noche, bien la podría utilizar para un buen momento de relax. Y sin duda le diría lo lejos que Ron estaría dispuesto a llevar las _Doce Formas a Prueba de Fallos para Encantar Brujas_. Sintiéndose deliciosamente malvada, Hermione fue a su bolso de cuentas para encontrar una taza que podía usar. "Ron, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?"

Encantado de ser el elegido para aquella pregunta, Ron amablemente se dirigió a la puerta. Harry abrió los ojos, olvidando que estaba fingiendo estar dormido. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, Harry, vuelve a dormir", le aseguró Hermione. "Ron me puede ayudar."

"Sí, ¡yo lo haré!" dijo Ron por encima del hombro al salir al pasillo. Harry los miraba con curiosidad, Hermione le dio un rápido guiño antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia el baño. "¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó Ron galantemente.

Era tan honestamente solícito que Hermione una vez más, _casi_ se sintió culpable por engañarlo de esta manera, pero siguió adelante e hizo un gesto para que se agachara a su lado y abriera la cortina de la ducha que revelaba una pequeña colonia de arañas que había establecido un campamento en la bañera.

Ron inmediatamente se lanzó contra la puerta; si hubiera podido, habría atravesado por la gruesa madera de encino_. "¡Gggg!"_

Hermione fingió ignorar esta muestra de enorme valor. "¿Me puedes ayudar? Me gustaría sacarlas de aquí."

"¿No conoces un hechizo?" Ron sugirió desde la puerta, con sus dedos se rascaba la piel, como si miles de arañas caminaran sobre él."Tú lo sabes todo."

"Conozco un hechizo para matarlas", admitió Hermione. "Pero sólo quiero hacer que se vayan." Se refirió a las dos arañas grandes y la multitud de pequeñitas. "¿Ves? Son una familia."

"Qué conmovedor", dijo Ron irónicamente. "Mátalas".

_"Ron". _

"Por favor", agregó Ron rodando los ojos.

Hermione le entregó la taza que había traído de la sala. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sostener la taza, así las podré levitar hasta ella. Luego, sólo tienes que llevarlas a la ventana y volcarlas hacia fuera."

"No deberíamos abrir la ventana", señaló Ron. "Nos pueden ver."

Pero Hermione ya estaba lista para eso. "La ventana da al callejón de atrás", le recordó. "Y con la oscuridad, nadie será capaz de ver cuando saques y metas la mano rápidamente."

Ron se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con ansiedad. "¿Qué pasa si yo las levito y tú las arrojas?"

"Podría hacerlo," Hermione fingió un suspiro. "Pero particularmente hablando, no me gustan las arañas."

"¿En serio?" Ron gruñó. "Porque yo a menudo las comparo con mariposas." Sin embargo, asintió bruscamente. Se veía un poco verde, pero estaba decidido de todos modos, con la misma actitud que adoptaba justo antes de un partido de Quidditch. "Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo".

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su varita, casi tan sorprendida como cuando se enteró que él había colocado los cojines del sofá para ella. Ron, voluntariamente nunca ponía las manos en cualquier lugar cercano a una araña viva; ya tenía bastantes problemas manipulando a las muertas en la clase de pociones. De repente, esta pequeña broma le pareció todo, menos divertida; Ron realmente estaba dispuesto a pasar por mucho para poder ganársela.

"Pero no me digas que fundarás una sociedad que promueva los derechos de las Arañas," gruñó Ron mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bañera y extendía el brazo que sostenía la taza.

La varita de Hermione se detuvo a medio movimiento. "¿Sabes para qué se fundó la P.E.D.D.O.?"

Ron parecía tan sorprendido como ella. "Sí. Creo que sí." Se rió quedamente. "Imagínate."

Hermione tenía un poco de problemas para realizar el sencillo hechizo; ese patán estaba lleno de increíbles sorpresas. Ron se estremeció cuando ahuecó su mano sobre el borde del vaso para que ninguno de los insectos escapara y se encaramó en la ventana. Hermione la abrió con otro rápido movimiento de su varita y Ron arrojó en contenido de la taza en la oscura noche, agitando la mano frenéticamente como si acabara de serle encendida en fuego. "¡_Una me tocó_!" gimió.

Hermione tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca; ahora _esto sí _era divertido. "Gracias, Ron," dijo de nuevo. Pensó en mostrarle su gratitud de una manera más física, pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado agitando su mano espasmódicamente por todos lados como si pudiera sacudir los gérmenes de la araña de su piel. "Voy a buscar tus cosas por ti ", se ofreció al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo del cuarto de baño para recoger las pijamas de Ron y su cepillo de dientes, y así poder reírse a gusto. Sabía que destruiría el orgullo de Ron si la veía reírse de él; y en realidad no se estaba riendo de él, simplemente se sentía tan bien el poder reír después de todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Todo bien?" Harry preguntó desde su saco de dormir, gafas y varita al alcance de su mano.

"Sí". Hermione fue al saco de Ron para tomar el pijama color marrón y el cepillo de dientes que él había arrojado sobre el saco. "Ron me estaba ayudando con algunas arañas."

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó una risita. "Que bien", dijo con admiración.

"Gracias." Hermione apenas logró darle a Ron sus cosas con una cara seria, él todavía estaba lamentando la infernal experiencia por la que se le había hecho pasar. Se podría pensar que después de casi ser asesinado por los Mortífagos, haber manipulado algunas arañas sería tan fácil como el Quidditch. Hermione regresó a la sala, abruptamente sobria otra vez al volver el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Miró a Harry que realmente parecía haber logrado quedarse dormido. _Bien_, pensó. Harry necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera obtener. Era probable que todavía se sintiera mal por su cicatriz, el dormir le ayudaría a librarse de los efectos secundarios. Su mirada se posó en el abandonado vestido lila que yacía en el suelo como un triste montón. Todavía no podía creer que lo había estado usando hacía sólo unas horas.

Ron salió del baño, vestido con su pijama que ahora le quedaba demasiado corta, dejando al descubierto sus muñecas y tobillos. Tiró la ropa al lado del saco de dormir. "No creas que no me di cuenta que empacaste toda mi ropa marrón" le informó.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías haberme ayudado a empacar, en vez de tirar las cosas en tu armario y esperar a que yo me imaginara lo que debía tomar" respondió Hermione distraídamente. Todavía estaba pensando en los pequeños y brillantes ojos de Dolohov que la atravesaban desde el piso de la cafetería.

Ron parecía a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo cuando le vio la cara. "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione trató de ignorar todo lo que había pasado para poder sonreír. "Mejor que nunca."

No estaba convencido, pero se dejó caer en su saco de dormir y se metió dentro. "Y no creas que no me di cuenta lo que dijiste allá afuera."

Eso le llamó la atención. Hermione lo miró mientras se sentaba en su improvisada cama. Tenía que admitir que era muy cómoda. "¿Qué dije?"

"Cuando los libros cayeron desacomodándose dentro de tu bolso", explicó Ron más elaboradamente con una alegre sonrisa. "Dijiste _maldita sea_".

"¿Lo hice?"

"Sip. Dijiste: 'oh, maldita sea, esos debieron ser los libros.' "

Hermione se metía y acomodaba en su bolsa de dormir. "Bueno, ¿y qué? Tú lo dices todo el tiempo".

"Ya lo sé" admitió Ron. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "Es bueno saber que tengo buena influencia sobre ti." Hermione le arrojó su almohada, recién salió ésta, regresó. Ron se la devolvió con una sonrisa antes de acostarse de nuevo boca abajo. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

Ron hizo clic en el Desiluminador y la oscuridad se estableció cual asfixiante manto alrededor de ellos. Ella se dejó caer sobre la almohada, pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos. Hermione Granger nunca había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, incluso cuando era pequeña, pero esta noche, no podía evitar desear que tener esa lámpara de noche en forma de caballito de mar que había iluminado su dormitorio en Winterbourne. Cada pieza del mobiliario en la habitación ahora parecía un Mortífago, cada sombra era una amenaza potencial, cada crujido y gemido de las tablas del desgastado suelo se convertía en la sigilosa pisada del sanguinario Dolohov que se acercaba con la intención de capturar a la sangre-sucia que se le había escapado dos veces. Hermione se estremeció. No podía creer que se le había escapado _otra vez_. Si Ron no hubiera estado allí para jalarla y sacarla del camino, probablemente estaría muerta en el suelo de la cafetería. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba en peligro, había sido tan estúpida al intentar encontrar la cantidad exacta de dinero en efectivo para la mesera y no tener que esperar por el cambio, que no se dio cuenta de las varitas que estaban apuntando a su cabeza. Sí había sospechado de los dos hombres tan pronto como entraron en el restaurante, así que ¿por qué no había estado en máxima alerta? ¿Qué acaso no había aprendido nada en el ED?

_Basta_, ella misma se castigó. Hermione cerró fuertemente los párpados, con la esperanza de quedarse dormida, pero sólo veía el rostro burlón de Dolohov una y otra vez, todo su cuerpo congelado por el hechizo, pero sus ojos llenos de odio se movían viéndolos a los tres. No estaba segura de que Ron comprendiera plenamente lo mucho que le aterrorizaba ese hombre. Sabía que Dolohov la asustaba, por supuesto. En el café, cuando reconoció a Dolohov, Ron se puso inmediatamente frente a ella para que Dolov ya no pudiera mostrarle su desprecio, sabiendo que eso la atormentaría por mucho tiempo; pero Ron no sabía que Dolohov era un personaje recurrente en todas sus pesadillas. Hermione Granger todavía no conseguía admitir que no le gustaba que la golpearan, y Antonin Dolohov la había golpeado esa noche en el Ministerio. Estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida, y nunca se permitiría olvidarlo.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, probando todas las posiciones y ángulos, con la esperanza de que uno de ellos redujera todos sus innecesarios miedos, pero no tuvo éxito. Hermione regresó a su posición original, con los ojos de nuevo en el techo mientras escuchaba la respiración constante y lenta de Harry, y el ronquido calmado de Ron. Probablemente era lo mejor, uno de ellos debía permanecer despierto y alerta en todo momento en caso de que Snape se presentase.

Después de un rato, los ronquidos Ron se detuvieron abruptamente, y con un gruñido, se dio la vuelta de lado, frente a Hermione. Esperó a que los ronquidos comenzaran de nuevo – encontraba tranquilizador ese constante sonido en lugar de parecerle molesto - pero una adormecida, leve y grave voz le susurró en lugar de los ronquidos esperados: "¿Estás despierta?"

"Sí" admitió Hermione, no quería hablar más de ello. Hablar de lo asustada que todavía estaba, no facilitaba las cosas.

Ron, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza o dijo una palabra. No tenía que hacerlo. Ella pudo ver que él extendió el brazo y movió sus dedos invitándola. Puso su mano en la suya y él la apretó tranquilizadoramente. "No la sueltes", le ordenó soñoliento.

Hermione sonrió cuando al fin cerró los ojos. _Núnca lo haré_.

**0o0o0**

Abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente para encontrar que, de alguna manera, a lo largo de su dormitar, había soltado la mano de Ron. Tuvo la tentación de deslizar sus brazos y meterlos dentro de su improvisada cama para dormir unas horas más para obtener más descanso, pero lo pensó mejor y se retorció para abrirse camino fuera de su saco de dormir. Había trabajo por hacer.

Cuidando no despertar a Ron, Hermione comenzó a andar de puntillas hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la bolsa de dormir de Harry estaba vacía. Una fuerte preocupación la golpeó duro en el estómago, pero Hermione se obligó a no entrar todavía en pánico. Harry podía estar en el cuarto de baño.

Pero no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la cocina buscando comida, ni en ningún lugar cercano a ellos. Harry se había ido.

_"¡RON!" _

Ron salió corriendo de la cama como si lo hubiera mordido una mantícora, el pelo lo tenía parado y los ojos medio abiertos. _"¿Qué?"_ preguntó exhausto, buscando a tientas su varita, había olvidado que la había escondido debajo de la almohada.

Hermione se dejó caer junto a él para alcanzarle su varita y dársela en su cansada mano. "Harry se ha ido."

Eso le hizo despertar por completo. _"¿Qué?"_ repitió, herido.

"Harry se ha ido - me desperté y la cama estaba vacía y no está en el baño o la cocina o en cualquier lugar cerca - he estado llamándolo - yo _sabía_ que no deberíamos haber venido aquí -"

"Está bien" Ron le cortó sus divagaciones, a sabiendas de que Hermione podía continuar para siempre; se levantó torpemente. "Está bien. Lo encontraremos. Voy a empezar a buscar en el sótano, tú inicia en la planta superior y nos encontraremos en el centro, ¿de acuerdo? "

No hubo tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo con su plan. Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de las cabezas de los elfos domésticos y el protestar de sus pulmones por la agitación y siguió llamando a Harry por su nombre una y otra vez, cada que asomaba su cabeza en las habitaciones que estaban en inquietante desorden. Si él estuviera en cualquiera de ellas, ya habría respondido, aún y cuando su estado de ánimo todavía estaba en ese modo de mi-cicatriz-me-duele-no-me-hablen. Tenía que saber que vagar de esta forma les había asustado. Sin duda, él habría estado preocupado si se hubiera despertado para encontrarse que ella o Ron se habían ido. Por otro lado, había una muy buena posibilidad de que ni siquiera estuviera allí, tal vez Snape se había abierto camino y había llevado a Harry consigo, sin importarle siquiera matarla a ella o a Ron. Harry podría estar camino a Voldemort en este momento; y ella y Ron estaban estúpidamente dormidos agarrados de la mano en el piso de la sala sin hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo. "¿Harry? ¡Harry_! ¿Harry?"_

"¡Estoy aquí! ¿Qué pasó?"

La respiración de Hermione de repente volvió a ella en una abrumadora calma. _Gracias a Dios_. Harry era el idiota más grande. Siguió su voz hasta un dormitorio desordenado; Harry estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, perfectamente sano y salvo; sostenía una hoja de pergamino roto en la mano. Se veía tan honestamente preocupado por asustar a Hermione quien le buscaba a gritos, que Hermione deseó correr a abrazarlo y meterle rápidamente algo de sensatez en la cabeza. "¡Nos despertamos y no sabíamos dónde estabas!" lo regañó sin aliento, después se giró y gritó por encima del hombro "¡Ron! ¡Lo encontré!"

La molesta voz de Ron hizo un eco distante desde varios pisos más abajo. "¡Bien! Dile de mi parte que es un imbécil!"

_Mis pensamientos son los mismos_, Hermione pensó mientras se volvía de nuevo a Harry para darle su mirada más severa. "Harry, no desaparezcas, por favor, ¡estábamos aterrorizados! ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?" Su mirada más severa podía ser suficiente para hacer temblar a un estudiante de primer año, pero a Harry Potter parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Se veía demasiado absorto con lo que había en ese cuarto como para ser distraído por cualquier otra cosa. Hermione escaneó la saqueada habitación, tratando de determinar si Harry o alguien más la había dejado en tal estado. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Ansiosamente, Harry le tendió la carta. "Mira lo que encontré." Hermione leyó la carta, deseando una vez más poder abrazarlo, pero por razones muy diferentes. Al ver la escritura de su madre- -se dio cuenta que hacía la 'G' como Harry la hacía- - y las palabras que ella alguna vez escribió, palabras de él, su padre, y Sirius - hacían que Harry extrañara a su familia aún más. Hermione se mordió los labios. Ella y Ron podían extrañar a sus familias un poco, pero nada podía compararse a la pérdida de Harry. "Oh, Harry..."

"Y también encontré esto." Él le entregó una fotografía rasgada de un bebé volando en una escoba, mientras que las piernas de su padre corrían tras él. Incluso a esa edad, estaba claro que Harry era un volador talentoso si estaba dando a James Potter trabajo para alcanzarlo. Hermione sonrió ante la idea. Parecía que Harry había tenido realmente unos padres maravillosos. "He estado buscando el resto de la carta," dijo Harry, emocionado y eufórico por todo lo que había encontrado en la última hora, "pero no está aquí."

Hermione miró a su alrededor, preocupada una vez más por el estado de la habitación. "¿Tú hiciste todo este desorden, o ya estaba así cuando llegaste hasta aquí?"

"Alguien había buscado antes que yo," dijo Harry, lo que confirmó sus peores sospechas.

"Me lo imaginé. Todas las habitaciones que miré en mi camino hasta aquí ya estaban desordenadas. ¿Qué crees que anden buscando?"

"Información sobre la Orden, si fue Snape."

"Pero se podría pensar que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, quiero decir, él estaba _en_ la Orden, ¿no?" Hermione señaló. El único lado positivo de esta verdad, era que si Snape ya había buscado, existía la posibilidad de que no volviera al poco tiempo.

"Pues bien," dijo Harry, con la cara encendida por la posibilidad. Se veía como cada que iba a descubrir algo en el esquema salvar-al-mundo en que a menudo se encontraban. "¿Y qué con obtener información sobre Dumbledore? En la segunda página de esta carta, por ejemplo. Mi mamá menciona a una tal Bathilda, ¿sabes quién es?"

"¿Quién?"

"Bathilda Bagshot, la autora de -"

_"Historia de la Magia_" dijo Hermione, y sus ojos se abrieron a lo grande. Ella supuso que esto era lo que Harry y Ron habrían sentido si se hubieran encontrado con Gwenog Jones la noche en que había visitado el Club de las Eminencias. "Entonces ¿Tus padres la conocían? Fue una increíble historiadora mágica."

"Y todavía está viva", dijo Harry, "y vive en el Valle de Godric; la tía de Ron, Muriel, estaba hablando de ella en la boda. También conoció a la familia de Dumbledore. Debe ser una persona muy interesante con quien platicar, ¿no es cierto? "

Hermione simplemente le sonrió. Ahora lo entendía. Harry quería una excusa para ir a Valle de Godric. Harry parecía sentir lo que Hermione estaba pensando y le arrebató la carta y foto para poder guardarla de manera segura en el morralito que Hagrid le había regalado. Solamente sus más preciados bienes se encontraban allí. Hermione tragó saliva. _Un día, Harry_, le prometió. _Un día, tendrás una familia. _

Pero no podía encontrar esa familia en el Valle de Godric. Podía encontrar fantasmas del pasado que lo pudieran tranquilizar por unas horas, al igual que la carta y la fotografía, pero el dolor de perder a un familiar, realmente jamás desaparecía. Sin embargo, podía luchar, poner fin a esta guerra y hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para que todos ellos pudieran seguir adelante con sus vidas. Harry siempre extrañaría a sus padres, siempre atesoraría su recuerdo, y siempre querría ir al Valle de Godric para ver sus tumbas y hablar con Bathilda Bagshot. Pero lo importante en el momento era ir a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Hermione se acercó con simpatía hacia él. "Entiendo por qué te gustaría hablar con ella acerca de tu mamá, tu papá y de Dumbledore también," dijo Hermione. "Pero eso no nos ayuda en nuestra búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ¿no lo crees?" Harry no respondió y ella continuó, "Harry, sé que realmente quieres ir al Valle de Godric, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo a la facilidad con que los Mortífagos nos encontraron ayer. Simplemente, más que nunca, siento que debemos evitar el lugar donde están sepultados tus padres, estoy segura de que estarán esperando a que lo visites. "

Harry seguía sin mirarla. "No es sólo eso. Quiero saber la verdad - - anoche estaba hablando con Elphias Doge y trataba de decirme que no dejara que nada empaña la memoria de Dumbledore, pero entonces, Muriel, la tía abuela de Ron, se acercó y empezó a decir cosas acerca de Dumbledore. Dijo que la hermana de Dumbledore era una squib a la que habían encerrado en el sótano porque su madre estaba avergonzada de tener a una squib como hija, y Dumbledore sabía todo y no hizo nada para ayudarla. Doge estaba tratando de defenderlo y no le permitía decir eso de Ariana - así se llamaba la hermana – quien estaba demasiado enferma para ir a la escuela, pero Muriel dijo que nunca fue vista en San Mungo y que tampoco la enviaron a una escuela muggle como a la mayoría de los squibs, así que nadie sabe qué pasó con ella, - luego vino el funeral. Durante el servicio, Aberforth _le rompió la nariz_ a Dumbledore, su hermano. Esta Bathilda Bagshot vio todo el asunto - dijo que Aberforth había dicho que era culpa de Dumbledore que su hermana hubiese muerto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y Dumbledore no hizo nada para defenderse - Muriel piensa que Bathilda es la fuente de Rita Skeeter para esa biografía y, probablemente, tenga fotos y cartas - -Creo que podríamos utilizar la información como ayuda- - "

Harry terminó de hablar, estaba agitado y esperó la respuesta de Hermione. A Hermione le tomó un minuto recobrar la compostura. No era frecuente que Harry se soltara parlando y divagando como ella y Ron normalmente lo hacían. Debió haber sido por todo lo anterior que parecía tan angustiado cuando Hermione se sentó con él a la mesa, después de haber bailado con Ron. Tener que escuchar todas esas cosas horribles acerca de Dumbledore, su mentor, un padre sustituto de muchas maneras, tuvo que ser horrible. Hermione casi deseó que ella y Ron no hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo bailando, tal vez le hubiera sido de ayuda a Harry el tener en ese momento a un amigo a su lado. "Por supuesto, puedo ver por qué eso te molesto, Harry - -"

"No estoy molesto," mintió bastante mal. Esa era otra señal de que Harry se estaba sintiendo enfermo o atribulado; cuando se sentía bien, era tan bueno mintiendo como los gemelos. Cada vez que estaba molesto, era tan malo mintiendo como ella. "Solamente me gustaría saber si es verdad o - -"

"Harry, ¿de verdad crees que obtendrás la verdad de una mujer maliciosa como la vieja Muriel, o de Rita Skeeter? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¡Tu conociste a Dumbledore!"

"Eso pensaba," Harry murmuró, se miraba como si realmente comenzara a dudar de Albus Dumbledore.

"¡Pero sabes cuánta verdad había en todo lo que Rita escribió acerca de ti!" La única historia verdadera que Rita Skeeter escribió alguna vez, era la entrevista con Harry por la que Hermione le chantajeó por escrito. "Doge tiene razón, ¿cómo puedes dejar que estas personas empañen tus recuerdos de Dumbledore?"

Harry miró hacia otro lado, el resentimiento le nublaba el rostro. Hermione contuvo un suspiro. Harry, a quien tanto habían rechazado cuando niño, siempre tenía dificultades para creer que la gente lo amaba. Hermione nunca se hubiera imaginado que él dudara del propio Dumbledore. "¿Podemos bajar a la cocina a buscar algo para el desayuno?"

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, pero de mala gana, y la siguió al descansillo. Hermione bajó las escaleras, medio pensando en qué cosa tendrían que hacer para alimentarse y también pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Parecía que a Harry Potter le ocurrían más cosas antes de las 7:00 a.m. que lo que otras personas vivían en sus largas existencias.

Hermione. "Vuelve aquí."

Harry todavía estaba en el rellano por encima de ella, su voz sonaba muy tranquila por alguna razón. "¿Qué pasa?" Le respondió desde más abajo.

"R.A.B. Creo que lo he encontrado."

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba, casi tropezando con sus propios pies en el proceso, el corazón le palpitaba. Y era un hecho. La búsqueda de los Horrocruxes _realmente_ había comenzado.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autora**: Trabajo citado - Diálogo con Harry fuera del cuarto de baño: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo Nueve: Un lugar para esconderse. Diálogo con Harry en la habitación de Sirius y en el pasillo: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo Diez: la historia de Kreacher.

**0o0o0o0**

_**Espero les haya gustado, no se vayan sin dejarme esos tan solicitados comentarios.**_

_**¡BESOS!**_

_**,¡LOS QUIERO RETE HARTO!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Uff! por fin, por fin terminé, y no porque estuviera largo el capítulo sino porque no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, además me propuse contestar primero sus comentarios, y como eran comentarios de tres capítulos me llevó más tiempo de lo normal.**_

_**Pero aquí está, un capítulo con muchos momentos Ron-Hermione, y como siempre, espero que lo disfruten XD**_

_**Muchas Gracias a: maryL (luego hablamos ;D ), Anna, kero Weasley, yaves, ana di, franlo, Daniela Weasley, Panxa, EsmeM, Ana Dean y nadia. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y me puede bastante no contestarlos, si tienen cuenta no olviden 'sign in' para poder hacerlo, porfa, y si no tienen cuenta ¿no es hora de tenerla :D?**_

**0o0o0o0**

**Resumen:** ¿Y qué pasó durante el mes que el trío estuvo en Grimmauld Place?

**0o0o0o0o0**

_La mañana comienza _

_Al igual que el rostro de un niño recién nacido, _

_Inocente, sin conocimiento. _

_El invierno termina_

_Promesas de un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo _

_Me habla de la comodidad _

_Pero me temo que _

_No tengo nada que dar _

_Y tengo mucho que perder aquí, en este lugar solitario, _

_Enredado en nuestro abrazo _

_No hay nada que me guste más que caer, _

_Pero tengo miedo, _

_No tengo nada que dar. _

**Quote from Fear, Sarah McLachlan**

**0o0o0o0**

"Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches", contestó Hermione mientras observaba a sus dos amigos subir las escaleras hacia sus nuevos y respectivos dormitorios. Habían acampado en el salón el primer par de noches para poder estar listos si Kreacher regresaba con Mundungus a las tres de la mañana. Sin embargo, después que Kreacher regresó con Mundungus y quedó claro que los Mortífagos no podían entrar, Harry dijo que se iba a dormir en la antigua habitación de Sirius, deseando estar rodeado de los recuerdos de sus padres y padrino. Probablemente también seguía buscando la segunda parte de esa carta rota, o cualquier otro fragmento de recuerdo que pudiese conservar. Kreacher se había ofrecido con entusiasmo a prepararle algo no tan rancio, y también a limpiar las habitaciones de Ron y Hermione. Ron estaba durmiendo en la antigua habitación que antes compartía con Harry, se suponía que Hermione estaba en la que antes era suya y de Ginny; pero en las últimas tres noches, solamente había sido capaz de dormir con la mano de Ron tomando la de ella, Hermione no creía ser capaz de volver a dormir sola.

Por todo lo anterior, Hermione se quedó en su habitación durante unos cinco minutos; y como Ron había dejado su puerta abierta, Hermione se asomó dentro para encontrarse con que aún estaba despierto, acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo. Llamó a la puerta y Ron volteó a verla. No se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo de encontrarla allí parada. Ambos recordaban muy bien las horas que habían pasado juntos en este cuarto: él en su cama, ella sobre la de Harry, hablando de todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, cosas que no podían decir delante de los demás. Hermione tenía la esperanza de poder reanudar ese ritual nocturno.

Ron asintió con la cabeza una vez. Hermione comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero se detuvo al pensar en algo. "¿Debemos dejarla abierta? ¿Por si acaso?"

"Creo que estaremos bien", dijo Ron. "Pero déjala entreabierta un poco", decidió cambiar de opinión cuando Hermione casi cerraba la puerta por completo. "Por si acaso."

"Tienes razón" dijo Hermione. No estaba muy segura de estar lista para encontrarse en una habitación, a altas horas de la noche, a solas con Ron y con la puerta cerrada. Hace dos años había sido aceptable cuando todavía estaba tratando de entender sus sentimientos, pero ahora sabía exactamente lo que su corazón quería - un abrumador aumento en los anhelos y nervios llegaron de pronto a ella mientras se giraba para ver el rostro de Ron - -sí, _definitivamente_ era una buena idea mantener la puerta entreabierta.

Caminó hacia la antigua cama de Harry, para tomar su antigua posición: piernas dobladas que permitieran descansar su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Ron se quedó tumbado sobre su espalda, pensativo como siempre. No dijeron nada durante un buen rato, simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y reflexionaban sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. "¿Cómo diablos vamos a entrar en el Ministerio?" Finalmente preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"No lo sé", admitió Ron. "Eso lo verá el día de mañana." Parecía tan preocupado como Hermione se sentía. "Me gustaría que me dejara ir", admitió con fuerza.

"Sí, lo sé" admitió Hermione. La idea de que Harry fuera furtivamente al Ministerio, incluso bajo la protección de la Capa de Invisibilidad era algo terrible de imaginar. Habían encontrado un anuncio en _El Profeta_ que Lupin les había traído, donde ofrecían diez mil galeones de recompensa para cualquier persona que pudiera llevar a Harry Potter al Ministerio, preferiblemente con vida. Ahora que el Ministerio había caído bajo el control de Voldemort, había una gran cantidad de nuevos recursos bajo su control que podía utilizar para seguir la huella de Harry. El último lugar en el que debía estar pensando, era la mismísima entrada principal de Ministerio de Magia. "Pero te necesito aquí conmigo mañana", le recordó Hermione. "Así podrás hacer memoria de todo lo que sucedió en tu última visita al ministerio."

Ron no contestó. Después de descubrir que Umbridge tenía el medallón, habían decidido que tenían que encontrar una manera de entrar en el Ministerio para encontrarla. Ron había visitado el Ministerio más que nadie, y fue capaz de dar a Harry una descripción muy detallada de cómo encontrar la entrada principal que los empleados utilizan más que la entrada de visitantes - la que habían usado aquella noche del Departamento de Misterios-. Harry planeaba aparecerse allí para ver si podía encontrar a Umbridge. Si Umbridge utilizaba esa entrada, Harry pudiera ser capaz de pensar en una manera de atraerla y alejarla de la entrada para poderle quitar el Horrocrux sin levantar sospecha. Mientras tanto, Ron le diría a Hermione todo lo que podía recordar de sus muchas visitas al Ministerio. Ella compilaría notas y haría mapas según la información, con la esperanza de armar un plan adecuado para entrar y salir de la manera más eficiente posible. Existía la posibilidad que Umbridge no utilizara la entrada exterior del Ministerio y decidiera utilizar la Red Flu para llegar directamente allí; de ser así, ellos tendrían que entrar en el Ministerio otra vez. Esperaban no tener que llegar a eso, pero si así fuera, necesitaban comenzar a planificar ahora en lugar de más tarde.

"Él no hará nada," dijo Hermione con recelo. "Si la encuentra mañana. No tratará de tomar el medallón justo allí y así como así, ¿verdad? Nos esperará, ¿cierto?"

Ron se limitó a mirarla. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sí. También me gustaría que fueras." De hecho, a _ella_ también le gustaría ir, comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica por estar encerrada en la casa durante cuatro días. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que era inútil discutir con Harry en este asunto. Él había sido su líder desde el principio, y no cedería el liderazgo ahora. Como siempre lo hacían, simplemente debían confiar en él. "No puedo creer que lo hayamos encontrado tan rápidamente."

"Yo sí", dijo Ron. "Es Harry." Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza con confianza. "Probablemente ya los hayamos encontrado todos para tu cumpleaños."

Hermione sonrió ante la idea. "No estoy tan segura de eso. Si vamos a tener que entrar en el Ministerio, vamos a tener que pasar unos días, quizás semanas, planificándolo todo."

"Sí" admitió Ron pero su sonrisa no decayó. "Fue algo bueno haberle robado esa Poción Multijugos a mamá. Probablemente la vamos a necesitar."

"Sí, la necesitaremos." Ron había estado casi tan satisfecho de sí mismo por haber hecho lo anterior, tanto como lo estaba por la idea de usar el Ghoul como un señuelo, y por sus rápidas apariciones desde y hacia su casa en Winterbourne. Se había dado cuenta de que su madre escondía el suministro de Multijugos bajo el fregadero. Él distrajo a la Señora Weasley en una conversación mientras que Hermione se deslizaba en la cocina para robar un frasco grande y sustituirlo por uno vacío. Tuvo tanto éxito distrayendo a su madre, que Hermione ni siquiera necesitó la capa, y de alguien tan aguzada como Molly Weasley, eso era un gran logro.

Ron repitió la escena en su cabeza, pero su buen humor se desvaneció mientras seguía pensando en su madre. "Espero que estén bien".

Sonaba tan perdido. Hermione rápidamente se incorporó, a punto de hacer lo posible para que esa expresión abatida desapareciera. "Lupin dice que están bien."

"Ya lo sé" respondió Ron. Se encogió de hombros. "Aún así yo…"

"Lo sé." Hermione dijo en solemne eco. Se sentía de la misma forma. Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo, se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar a toda su familia detrás. Definitivamente era hora de un cambio en el tema. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Ron también parecía aliviado de pasar este tema. "Cualquier cosa".

"¿Crees que habrías sido capaz de hacerlo? ¿Si Harry te lo hubiera pedido?"

Ron ni siquiera se inmutó ante la abrupta pregunta y ciertamente no era necesario que le diera más detalles acerca de a qué se refería, a pesar de que había ocurrido cuatro noches atrás. "¿Matar a Dolohov y Rowle?" Se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo. "Creo que sí. Si realmente hubiera sido necesario." Le arqueó las cejas. "Yo siempre dije que mataría a Dolohov por ti, ¿recuerdas?" bromeó débilmente.

"Pero no lo hiciste", señaló Hermione.

"Porque Harry dijo que no podíamos, - - nos estaban siguiendo- -"

"Pero si Harry no hubiera dicho eso," Hermione interrumpió. Por alguna razón, era muy importante que Ron respondiera a esta pregunta lo más honestamente posible. Hermione estaba pensando en la rapidez con que él estuvo dispuesto a matar a las arañas de la bañera. Tenía que saber si estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con un Mortífago. "¿Lo habrías hecho?"

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se movió incómodamente. "Bueno, depende. Si Dolohov estuviera tratando de lanzarte _esa_ maldición y yo sólo tuviera un segundo para detenerlo, sí, lo haría con mucho gusto; pero en la condición en que se encontraban... quiero decir, simplemente estaban ahí, indefensos," Ron sacudió la cabeza. "No hubiera sido correcto. No cuando tú podías Desemorizarlos o algo así."

"Pero ¿Lo habrías hecho?" Hermione lo presionó. "Digo, ¿si no hubiera habido más opciones?"

"Como último recurso, sí, claro", confirmó Ron vacilante. "Si tuviera que hacerlo." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. "¿Tú no?"

"No creo que podría", admitió Hermione. "Quiero decir, si se tratara de salvarte o salvar a Harry, sí, por supuesto; pero me gustaría pensar que podía pensar en otra cosa, hay miles de hechizos; Sin duda, uno de ellos podía dejar fuera a los Mortífagos con la misma eficacia que matarlos. "

Él sonrió en señal de repentino triunfo. "Y es por _eso_ que tienes una 'S' en Defensa",

"¿Porque no me gusta matar gente?" preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

"Exactamente".

"¡Eso no es defensa!"

Ron se rió. "Hermione, el principal objetivo en la defensa contra un ataque, es precisamente dejar fuera a tu atacante. ¿Estás segura de que tienes una 'S'? Tal vez fue menor - "

_"Ron". _

"Mira, tú misma lo dijiste," Ron rápidamente bajó su tono burlón y se inclinó hacia delante para llamar su atención y que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. "Tú dijiste que pensarías en otra cosa, ¿no?" Hermione asintió. " La mitad de la defensa, Hermione, no es pensar, simplemente es actuar. Harry no piensa la mitad de las cosas que hace, él simplemente…lo hace. Es por eso que no quería enseñarnos en quinto año. Realmente no sabe lo que está haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo y piensa que sólo tiene suerte. Eso es defensa. Es instintos. Es simplemente saber qué hacer y hacerlo, no importando lo que se te venga a la mente."

Hermione recordó la forma en que había dudado aquella noche, después de que Ron fue atrapado por tentáculos; dividida entre liberarlo para mantener su ventaja en número o ayudar a Harry a sacar de juego a Dolohov. Esa decisión no logró tomarla porque luego Harry se estrelló contra la pared perdiendo la capa y su varita, y se las había arreglado para detener al Mortífago antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero ese pequeño momento de duda, bien pudo haber sido el final para ellos. Ron estaba en lo cierto; Defensa no se trataba de hacer una lista de posibles escenarios y elaborar intricados planes de escape según la lista. Defensa consistía en fiarte de tus instintos. Su 'S' no era por no entender las teorías de Defensa- como lo había temido-, era porque no podía confiar en sí misma para poner esas teorías en el contexto de una batalla. Pero ya tendría _bastante _práctica en esta área durante los próximos meses; sólo esperaba poder mejorar con el tiempo.

Consolada momentáneamente, Hermione se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama de Harry. "Tienes razón" dijo mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Había estado leyendo _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ una y otra vez con la esperanza de descubrir por qué Dumbledore se lo había dado; pero sus ojos ya estaban muy cansados. A menudo le ocurría lo mismo durante las semanas de exámenes, y sobre todo le ocurrió en el tercer año. Se quedaba dormida sobre un libro más veces de lo que había dormido en su cama. Probablemente necesitaría gafas tan graduadas como las de Harry para cuando entrara en los treinta. "Gracias."

"Cuando quieras". Ron se rió en voz baja. "¿Cansada?"

"Sí," respondió Hermione. "¿Tú no?"

"Sí." Ron contestó. En realidad sonaba tan agotado como Hermione se veía. Se deslizó hacia abajo para poder anidar la cabeza en la almohada. "Debemos dormir."

En la voz de Ron había algo parecido a una invitación que hizo que el corazón de Hermione comenzara a latir con fuerza y esperanza, algo que logró despertarla otra vez. "¿Te importaría- -?"

Ron ya había encontrado el Desiluminador que había dejado en la mesita de noche para poder hacerle clic y apagar las luces. No dijo una palabra, pero estaba claro que ella no se iría de allí a ninguna parte esa noche. Hermione cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido de la fácil respiración de su compañero. No importaba lo infernal de la situación en que estuvieran, Ron siempre parecía lograr conciliar el sueño sin el más mínimo problema. Estaba bastante celosa porque a ella le llevaba una eternidad conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, había notado que las últimas noches, con la mano de Ron en la suya, siempre podía tener un sueño placentero con la mayor facilidad. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca volvería a dormir bien sin Ron cerca de ella, y con suerte, nunca tendría que hacerlo.

"Buenas noches, Ron."

"Buenas noches, Hermione."

**0o0o0 **

Hermione estaba tratando -una vez más- interpretar las páginas de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo,_ cuando una hoja grande de pergamino cayó delante de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Mi Árbol familiar", dijo Ron al caer en la silla a su lado. "Bueno, lo que puedo recordar de él."

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, como cuando Ron le había hecho la sugerencia a Lupin. Cerró el libro para dar a Ron toda su atención. "Ron", le recordó. "No hará ninguna diferencia."

"Dijiste que debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa," dijo Ron obstinadamente. "Si te encuentran, te pueden detener para interrogarte porque eres una nacida muggle y, luego te pueden preguntar acerca de Harry."

"¿Qué probabilidades existen de que eso realmente suceda, Ron?"

"Bueno, no lo sé", dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "Creo que comenzaron a existir cuando empezaste a aparecerte por allí dos veces a la semana."

Con cierta impaciencia, Hermione se metió un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para poner una mano en su antebrazo. La preocupación de Ron por su bienestar era tan tierna, como siempre, pero realmente necesitaban enfocar su atención en otra parte. No tenía tiempo para sentarse con él y el estudiar su árbol genealógico. "Ron, nunca funcionaría", dijo Hermione con suavidad. "No me parezco en nada a tu familia, y honestamente, no creo que nunca nadie creería que tú y yo somos parientes". Los primos no se veían de la manera que ella se descubría a menudo mirando a Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba tan segura de que Ron hubiera entendido lo que ella quería decir. En realidad se veía como herido cuando liberó su brazo para poder arrebatarle el pergamino y arrugarlo en completa decepción. "Tienes razón. Fue una estúpida idea. "

"Yo no he dicho que fue una estúpida idea", Hermione lo consoló. "Creo que hay mejores cosas que hacer con nuestro tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar en el Ministerio tan pronto como sea posible, y todavía no he descubierto por qué Dumbledore quería que yo tuviera este libro. Aparte, debemos seguir hablando acerca de dónde buscar los otros Horrocruxes, para que una vez que tengamos el medallón podamos seguir adelante, por no mencionar que debemos encontrar la manera de destruirlos - No me apetece mantener ese medallón con nosotros - "

"Sí. Lo entiendo. Tienes razón." Ron no parecía estar convencido en lo más mínimo. Continuó exprimiendo el árbol familiar en sus puños. "Perdona por molestarte."

"Ron- -" Hermione lo intentó, pero Ron ya se había ido. Hermione consideró seguirlo, pero con una mirada de vuelta a su libro, decidió no hacerlo y volvió a su investigación. Ron sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para que se le pasara su mal humor. Si lo seguía, probablemente comenzarían a discutir. El nivel de sensibilidad de Ron parecía haber aumentado dramáticamente desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place. En realidad_, todos_ estaban muy sensibles. Hermione abrió a _Beedle el Bardo_ de nuevo y suspiró. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas de la misión y ya estaban cual francotiradores el uno con el otro. Era comprensible, por supuesto. Prácticamente estaban atrapados en esta sombría casa, con Mortífagos a punto de entrar, su única vía de escape eran esas largas y tediosas salidas de espera y vigilancia frente al Ministerio y bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, incapaces de poder hablar con nadie más, aparte de uno con el otro. Los tres eran los mejores amigos y siempre lo serían, pero parecía imposible que los ánimos no comenzaran a encenderse mientras se sometían a una situación tan estresante.

Hermione miró hacia la ventana con cortinas más cercana, deseando que con seguridad pudiera tirar de un lado para vislumbrar la luz del sol del atardecer. Ya estaba algo cansada de respirar aire viciado todo el tiempo. Grimmauld Place era un escondite ideal, los Mortífagos estaban fuera, pero Hermione deseaba que pudieran encontrar otro lugar donde se pudiera respirar con más facilidad. Estaba lista a saltar de su piel cada vez que un entarimado crujía, o un coche pasaba por ahí, o una persona respiraba en la calle. Para su gusto, estaban demasiado cerca del peligro.

"¿A la señorita Hermione le gustaría un poco de té?"

"Gracias, Kreacher," agradeció Hermione. El ahora limpio elfo-doméstico sonrió cuando le sirvió una taza de té caliente y la agitó al vaciar unas gotitas de leche y un terrón de azúcar. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cómo quería el té; se había acordado desde la primera vez que él se lo había servido. Kreacher se medio-inclinó en reverencia al terminar de servirle. Todavía tenía dificultades para servir de buen agrado a una nacida muggle, pero Kreacher se tornaba más amigable con cada día. Con el tiempo, incluso podía llegar a olvidar su herencia de sangre completamente.

Con la puerta de entrada cerrada y después de haber desactivado los encantamientos de Moody, Harry bajó las escaleras, llegó ruidosamente y jadeando de emoción a la cocina."Muy bien", dijo al tiempo que lanzó la Capa de Invisibilidad al lado, buscando el pergamino en el que habían garabateado notas. "Parece que ahora están usando estas graciosas monedas o fichas o algo para entrar. Vi a esa bruja pedir prestada una a su amigo. Vamos a necesitar algunas para ingresar…"

Hermione se levantó rápidamente para recuperar una pluma y un tintero, tan emocionada como él. Esta era su primera y gran pista sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad que el Ministerio de Voldemort había promulgado. "¿Te acuerdas a qué se parecían? ¿Las puedes dibujar?"

"Sí, claro." Harry cerró los ojos para evocar mentalmente la imagen en su cabeza y comenzó a dibujar. "Eran de color dorado, del tamaño de un Knut", le informó. "Y tenían letras en ellas - no pude acercarme lo suficiente para ver lo que decían, pero estaban justo en el centro de la moneda."

"Entonces tenemos que averiguar lo que son," dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Me pregunto si podríamos llegar lo suficientemente cerca para verlas."

La frente de Harry se arrugó por la duda. "No lo sé, Hermione. Son muy pequeñas. Tendríamos que estar casi justo encima de ellos para lograr mirarlas bien. "

"Bueno, no seré capaz de duplicarlas si no sabemos exactamente lo que parecen," dijo Hermione impacientemente.

"De todos modos, no creo que debas hacerlo," Harry no estaba de acuerdo. "Ahora la seguridad es muy fuerte- - tu misma has visto cómo es. Estarán en busca de falsificaciones, y yo sé que eres la mejor bruja en la Unión Europea -"

"Pero no podemos correr ese riesgo" terminó Hermione con una inclinación de cabeza. "Tienes razón". Y agarró preocupadamente un puñado de sus rizos mientras trataba de pensar en algo brillante. "Vamos a tener que poner nuestras manos en monedas reales."

Harry dejó la pluma y le entregó el croquis con una sonrisa alentadora. "Vamos a pensar en algo."

Hermione se volvió y se dirigió hacia su silla, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ron en la puerta, solamente los observaba con esa extraña expresión de su rostro. "Hola".

Ron rápidamente salió del estupor en que se encontraba "Hola". Él metió su mano en el bolsillo y entró en la cocina para poder inspeccionar también el dibujo de Harry. "¿Encontraron algo?"

"Sí, están utilizando estas fichas para poder entrar - vamos a tener que conseguir algunas, si queremos ingresar", le transmitió Harry con entusiasmo. Esta era la primera pista concreta que tenían sobre los nuevos procedimientos para entrar en el Ministerio; por fin comenzaban a avanzar.

"Bien". Ron mantuvo sus ojos en el pergamino. "¿Viste a mi papá?"

Harry decayó ligeramente. "No, no lo vi – tal vez no lo alcancé", Harry se apresuró a asegurar. "Llegué un poco más tarde que de costumbre, él pudo haber llegado allí temprano."

"Sí," dijo Ron pesadamente, aún se veía decepcionado. Hermione sabía que Ron vivía por esos breves destellos de su padre, si el señor Weasley seguía yendo a trabajar, eso significaba que él y el resto de la familia estaban a salvo por el momento.

"¿Se quitó sus zapatos, Amo Harry?" Kreacher había irrumpido en el cuarto para colgar la Capa de Invisibilidad en el gancho adecuado.

Harry rápidamente levantó los zapatos y los mantuvo en alto para el elfo doméstico los viera. "Sí, Kreacher. Gracias."

"Gracias a _Usted_, Amo Harry " respondió Kreacher brillantemente cuando tomó los zapatos para poder limpiarlos antes de próxima salida de Harry. Kreacher regresó a la cocina para dar los toques finales a su famoso guiso de carne. Normalmente, Hermione se opondría a utilizar a Kreacher como mano de obra esclava, pero incluso Harry y Ron se habían comportado tan amables con él, que ella se había tragado sus protestas. Además, Harry le había permitido a Kreacher volver a Hogwarts cuando quisiera, y realmente era de ayuda tener a una cuarta persona con la limpieza y la cocina. Hermione tenía la sensación de que si Kreacher no estuviera allí, ella sería colocada de manera automática a cargo de tales asuntos domésticos.

Ron parecía estar pensando en cosas similares mientras sacaba una silla para sentarse y examinar el dibujo de Harry. "No está mal, ¿verdad?" comentó distraídamente mientras fruncía el ceño hacia abajo en el dibujo de las monedas. "¿Viste algo más?"

Harry hizo una mueca al negar con la cabeza. Esta misión de reconocimiento iba demasiado lento para su gusto. "No vi aquel tipo del que me contaste", dijo en tono de disculpa a Ron. "Llegué justo a las ocho, pero no lo vi, así que muy probablemente eso significaba que ya estaba dentro."

"¿De quién hablan?" Hermione preguntó mientras buscaba entre las notas. "¡Ron, no escribiste eso!"

"No sabía que fuera algo que se tuviera que escribir", argumentó Ron. Hermione le dio una mirada y se apresuró a continuar. "Vi a este tipo ayer. Está empezando a llegar antes - solía llegar a la misma hora que los demás, pero ahora llega antes de las ocho, más o menos a las siete cincuenta - -"

"¿_Más o menos_ a las siete-cincuenta?"

"Siete y cincuenta, eran las siete cincuenta, lo chequé," Ron se expresó de manera diferente y a toda prisa.

"Lo que nos daría unos diez minutos antes de la ocho," Harry comentó. "Algo que nos da la posibilidad de Aturdirlo y quitarle algunos pelos antes de que nadie nos vea."

"Si sigue llegando a la misma hora", señaló a Hermione. Su pluma ya estaba ocupada escribiendo este nuevo descubrimiento. "Vamos a tener que seguir observándolo. Voy a asegurarme de estar mañana allí antes de las siete cincuenta."

"¿Mañana es tu turno?"

Hermione se preparó para continuar con la discusión anterior. A Ron nunca le había gustado que fuera al Ministerio sola. "Así es. Harry fue hoy, tú fuiste ayer, lo que indica que yo soy la que sigue."

Ron siguió examinando sus notas. "Está bien".

Hermione casi rompe la pluma del asombro. "¿Está bien?"

La mirada de Ron se levantó un poco, y fue sólo entonces que Hermione entendió; él estaba diciendo esas conciliadoras palabras para apaciguar a Harry. Tan pronto como Harry se fuera, esto continuaría y no le sería tan fácil ganar. "Sí. Está bien. "

"Muy bien" respondió Hermione con la barbilla ligeramente levantada. De todas maneras no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

**0o0o0 **

"¿_Sabes_ lo que sucedería si te atrapan para interrogarte?"

"Bueno, tengo la una leve sensación de que no sería nada bueno", replicó Hermione con sarcasmo.

"Para empezar, te quitarán tu varita," Ron enlistaba señalando furiosamente a sus dedos, "tratarían de encontrar a tus padres para interrogarlos, te meterían en la cárcel por robar magia, y eso sería sólo si fueras una nacida muggle ordinaria, ¡si eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, creo que será algo peor!"

Hermione se levantó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, "Muy bien. Ahora veamos qué sucedería si ellos pescaran al _otro_ mejor amigo de Harry Potter, quien se supone está muriendo de spattergroit ". Hermione enumeró su lista con los dedos, imitando los movimientos de Ron. "_Te_ llevarían para ser interrogado y averiguar por qué les mentiste, supongo que también llevarían a tu familia – ya que están a la espera de una oportunidad para arrestar a tu padre y hermanos; _te_ encarcelarían por no ir a la escuela, ¡e irían todos los días a _tu_ celda para interrogarte acerca de Harry!"

Ron negó con la cabeza, tenía los dientes apretados. "Sería diferente para mí porque soy un sangre-pura; me dejarían salir sin más".

"Tú no eres un sangre-pura ordinario", no estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Estás etiquetado como traidor de la sangre; cada Mortífago considera eso como un crimen tan atroz como el ser un nacido muggle. Y si tu familia no fuera suficiente, también saben que eres la única persona a la que Harry Potter más echaría de menos. Ellos saben que si te ocurriera algo, Harry haría cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarte - - ¡Podrían utilizarte como cebo!"

"¡Ellos te podrían hacer lo mismo!" Ron sostuvo su alegato. "Y además, yo no soy la persona a la que Harry más extrañaría".

Hermione deglutió, no podía discutir con eso. La persona que Harry más extrañaría estaba muy probablemente acurrucada en su cama en la Madriguera, escribiendo en su diario muggle y deseando poder haber sido involucrada en su aventura.

La inesperada pausa en la discusión les permitió a ambos tomar un respiro y cerrar sus ojos, por primera admitían cuán agotados realmente estaban. "Nunca estaremos de acuerdo", admitió Hermione en una voz de forzada calma. "¿Podemos estar de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo?"

Ron alzó las cejas con escepticismo. "¿Alguna vez hemos sido capaces de acordar estar en desacuerdo?"

"¿Alguna vez hemos _intentado_?"

"Claro que lo hicimos - - aquella vez"

"Ah, cierto, por supuesto, ¡tonta de mí por haber olvidado _aquella vez_!"

Ron agitó la mano para indicar la ridiculez de esta conversación. "¡¿Esto no prueba mi punto?"

Y así de pronto, Hermione recordó lo cansada que estaba. Hundió la cara entre sus manos y asintió su consentimiento. Él había ganado esta ronda. "Estoy cansada", admitió.

"Sí". Ron se veía tan miserable como se sentía. "Yo también".

Hermione dejó caer las manos para poder entender lo que él quería que entendiera. Ron tiró de la manta y se enredó en los pliegues del edredón. Levantó la esquina de la colcha y esperó; se notaba la ansiedad en sus ojos.

Hermione no dudó, aunque como siempre, se ponía un poco nerviosa. _Esto_, sin duda había sido un acontecimiento inesperado. Ella continuaba subiendo a dormir allí en la antigua cama de Harry, pero había tenido una horrible pesadilla una noche y despertó gritando, haciendo que Ron casi se muriera del susto. Hermione no había podido dejar de temblar, fue entonces que Ron, medio despierto y también temblando, hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir: movió los dedos hacia Hermione tentadoramente, y Hermione no lo pensó dos veces. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el brazo de Ron colocado alrededor de su cintura y un ardiente deseo de no volver a dormir sola nunca más.

Y desde entonces, habían compartido una cama todas las noches para finalmente poder tener ese necesario descanso; nunca pensando en lo que Harry podría pensar si los encontraba en una posición tan comprometedora. Aunque Harry fuera tan brillante, en realidad era experto en perderse de algo que estaba sucediendo justo frente a él; así que esto era sólo entre ella y Ron.

Ron pasó su brazo por encima de Hermione para cliquear el Desiluminador y apagar las luces, pero luego mantuvo su brazo alrededor de Hermione. De alguna manera, y a pesar de sus temperamentos, eran capaces de dejar de lado esas peleas que sin duda se producían a lo largo del día, y reunían fuerza de la presencia del otro con el fin obtener ese deseado descanso. Era la única manera en la que ambos podían levantarse día a día y hacerlo todo de nuevo. Hermione cerró los ojos para poder calmar su mente de tantos problemas y centrarse en la fantástica sensación de estar ahí en ese cuarto. Había algo muy peligroso en dormir tan cerca de Ron, envuelta en la oscuridad, con su aliento calentándole su cuello, su imaginación volaba con tantas posibilidades. Cualquier cosa podía pasar. Ella sabía que no sería así, obviamente, pero la sola emoción de volver a estar tan cerca de algo que era suficiente para que su piel cosquilleara deliciosamente, hacía que cualquier problema del mundo se fuera a la basura y todo lo que quedaba era _él_. Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló el olor de su pelo. No importaba lo que él le hiciera, ella sabía que jamás podría dejar de amar a ese patán.

"Buenas noches, Ron."

"Buenas noches, Hermione."

**0o0o0 **

Un mago bajo de estatura y parecido a un hurón, apareció en el pequeño callejón, se veía pálido y ansioso mientras corría hacia la entrada. Hermione miró su reloj cuando pasaba frente a ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: eran las siete cincuenta en punto. Le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza a pesar de que él no podía verla. Habían estado cronometrando la llegada del hombrecito al Ministerio a lo largo de la semana para confirmarlo, pero parecía que Ron tenía razón: este mago era su mejor opción.

_Eso suma dos_, Hermione se dijo a sí misma con optimismo. Harry había visto una graciosa bruja de edad mayor que tenía el pelo gris y rebelde - al igual que el de la propia Hermione - - siempre llegaba a las siete cuarenta y cinco. Solía ser la primera persona en aparecerse en el callejón y nadie llegaba después de ella como por unos cinco minutos. Hermione y Ron acordaron que esta mujer sería un objetivo prioritario y la persona perfecta por la que Hermione se haría pasar. Desde entonces habían estado buscando a gente para Ron y Harry. Pero ahora, después de hoy, podían confirmar oficialmente que este pequeño mago podría ser la identidad de Ron. Sólo tenían que encontrar una para Harry.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse más. Aparte de estos dos funcionarios del Ministerio, todos los demás llegaban a trabajar entre ocho y nueve minutos para las ocho, y ninguno de ellos tenía una hora fija de llegada. A veces, el señor Weasley era la siguiente persona en aparecerse, por lo general con Tonks o incluso a veces con Bill; otras veces, era un mago con barba y su amigo; también estaba esa mujer que había ido a hablar con los padres de Hermione después de que se habían descubierto sus habilidades mágicas, llegaba también un alto y muy intimidante mago que parecía como si no le importara golpear a nadie y hacerlos picadillo, Percy Weasley, y muchos más que Hermione no podía reconocer debido a la gran cantidad de rostros ansiosos que llegaban cual enjambre al lugar. Hermione se abrazó a la pared para evitar chocar con nadie, y se esforzó por intentar escuchar en las cortas conversaciones de las personas que pasaban junto a ella, desesperada por atrapar algo que pudiera ayudarles en su cometido. Sus ojos recorrieron las bolsas y maletines para ver si alguien tenía un periódico que pudiera arrebatar. Una bruja de aspecto amable, con un moño alto, como la profesora McGonagall, le llamó la atención: traía una edición enrollada de _El Profeta _saliendo de su maletín. Hermione sacó su varita y esperó a que la bruja pasara a su lado. Después de asegurarse que no había nadie detrás de ellas, Hermione murmuró un rápido hechizo convocador. El periódico salió de la bolsa y golpeó el cemento a unas pulgadas de distancia de la orilla de la capa. Hermione levantó rápidamente la capa y la dejó caer sobre el papel para poder agacharse a recogerlo. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, era la primera vez lograba robar un _Profeta_. Harry y Ron eran mucho mejores para eso de lo que ella era.

Le dio la vuelta a la primera hoja para poder leer el artículo en primera página. La sangre se drenó de su rostro. _Oh, por los pantalones de Merlín_. Su vida acababa de volverse infinitamente más complicada.

"Una vez que hayas terminado, ven a buscarme. Voy a estar en el nivel uno, Dolores quiere verme."

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó, olvidando todo acerca de su situación actual. El asistente de barba que siempre llegaba con su bajito amigo pasaba junto a ella.

"¿Dolores?" el amigo repitió. "¿Qué quiere?"

El asistente barbudo se echó a reír a pesar de que Hermione podía darse cuenta que estaba bastante nervioso. "No tengo ni idea. Pero probablemente no es nada bueno, ¿cierto?"

Entraron en la calle llena de gente. Hermione normalmente no seguía a los funcionarios del Ministerio por tanto tiempo para no ser descubierta, pero hoy, enrolló el periódico, lo introdujo en su bolsillo trasero, y de puntillas continuó después de ellos. Tuvo que evadir algunos muggles y para cuando pudo evitarles, los dos hombres ya habían desaparecido, muy probablemente ya habían entrado al baño público que, sin duda, les llevaba a la entrada. Ellos no se habían. atrevido a seguir a nadie por las escaleras, no tenían idea de cómo había cambiado el protocolo dentro del propio cuarto de baño. Otro muggle tropezó con Hermione; Hermione alarmada, se apresuró a volver al callejón para poder procesar lo que acababa de aprender. Este era su primer pedazo sustancial de información que había escuchado directamente. Ron había aprendido mucho de acerca de la disposición del Ministerio por las visitas al mismo junto a su padre, pero todavía había grandes lagunas en los mapas que había estado creando. Aprender cuál era el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Umbridge les ayudaría enormemente.

Hermione deseaba poder volver a casa en este momento para darles la noticia, pero Harry insistió en que todos deberían quedarse hasta la tarde, con la esperanza de captar fragmentos de las conversaciones a la hora de salida. Hermione esperó con impaciencia durante todo el día hasta que el último empleado del Ministerio había pasado, uno que gruñía disgustado por todas las medidas de seguridad adoptadas por el ministerio. Luego, con un cuidadoso giro, Hermione se apareció de nuevo exactamente en el escalón frente a Grimmauld Place. La capa se mantuvo de forma segura a su alrededor. La figura hechizada se elevó a saludarla, pero Hermione la desactivó sin pestañear y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para buscar a sus amigos.

"La oficina de Umbridge está en el primer piso", informó con entusiasmo en cuanto los vio, luego dejó la Capa de Invisibilidad en la parte posterior de la silla vacía más cercana. Hermione se alisó el pelo hacia atrás y dio un largo suspiro. Gracias al calor de finales de agosto, era cálido estar bajo la capa, pero se le hacía difícil respirar el aire viciado. "He oído a ese mago barbudo decirle a su amigo '_Voy a estar en el nivel uno, Dolores quiere verme._' Ahí debe de ser, ¿cierto? "

Harry corrió a tomar el diagrama del nivel uno. "Bien hecho", la elogió Ron cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para echar un vistazo en el mismo diagrama. "Ahí es donde está la oficina del ministro y su personal de apoyo - si tiene permiso para tomar la Red Flu directamente hasta allí, probablemente también tiene una oficina en ese piso."

Harry señaló a los huecos en su plano del primer piso. "Sí, tiene sentido. Ella debe estar allí. Buen trabajo, Hermione." Cogió una pluma para poder etiquetar los espacios en blanco como posibles ubicaciones de la oficina de Umbridge. ¿Algo más? "

"Sí, vi a tu amigo, Ron", le comunicó. "A las siete y cincuenta en el punto."

Ron sonrió. "Eso es una semana. Creo que es nuestro hombre."

"Genial". Harry agarró la hoja de pergamino en donde tenían la lista de los posibles empleados del ministerio a los que podían suplantar y así poder registrar la información de Hermione. "¿Conseguiste un diario?"

"Sí. Lo hice".

Ron al instante se puso de pie al escuchar el cambio en su tono de voz. "¿Qué?" -preguntó con aprensión.

Hermione vaciló, en realidad no quería decirles, pero como sus dos mejores amigos la miraban, supo que no podía ocultarlo. Arrojó el periódico que había robado. "Estoy en él."

_"¿Qué?"_ Ron le arrebató la primera página a Harry para poder examinar la lista de nacidos muggles que no se presentaron para ser interrogados y que ahora eran perseguidos directamente por el Ministerio. Cualquier persona con información sobre el paradero de cualquier persona en la lista se le ordenaba contactarse con el Ministerio de inmediato. El nombre de Hermione estaba impreso claramente en la lista, junto con una nota especial diciendo que podía tener información sobre el paradero del Indeseable Número Uno. Le pasó el papel a Harry para que pudiera leerlo. "No puedes volver al Ministerio", afirmó rotundamente.

Hermione luchó para evitar rodar los ojos; ya antes habían tenido esta discusión. "Ron, estoy bajo la Capa, estoy _bien._"

"_Aún así"_ insistió Ron acaloradamente. "¿Sabes lo fácil que es que el viento la levante y muestre tus tobillos?"

El corazón de Hermione casi se detuvo. _"¿Y tú?"_ Ella siempre se había preocupado por Ron, sobre todo, cuando era su turno para pasearse debajo de la capa, y más porque había crecido demasiado y era muy alto para la capa. Él aseguraba que siempre se ponía en cuclillas cuando le llegaba su turno de vigilar la entrada del Ministerio, pero Hermione sabía que tenía que enderezarse de vez en cuando para que sus piernas no se le acalambraran.

Harry dejó caer el periódico, casi asustó a Hermione. "¡No!" Ron rechazó el alegato de Hermione antes voltear a ver a Harry, Ron ya tenía sus orejas rojas. "_No_. Nada ha pasado, te lo juro - no soy un idiota - ¡No haría eso!"

"¿Estás seguro?" Hermione lo presionó. "¿Estás absolutamente seguro?" Tal vez Ron debía ser el que dejara de tomar turnos para ir al Ministerio.

_"Sí",_ insistió Ron, tenía las orejas más calientes y brillantes que nunca. "Nadie me ha visto, te lo _juro - eres_ la persona que debe dejar de ir; si te atrapa el Ministerio ¡tenemos que ir y rescatarte - -!"

"Si me atrapa el Ministerio, ustedes no harán tal cosa", corrigió secamente Hermione, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Si ella fuera capturada por el Ministerio, de lo último que le gustaría enterarse, sería que Ron y Harry habían sido atrapados, todo por un fallido intento de rescate."Sigan adelante y esperen a que yo los encuentre."

"Si el Ministerio te atrapa, iremos por ti, no importa qué, y eso es todo." Le cortó Harry, con voz definitiva de autoridad. Se puso de pie para asegurarse de que ambos le entendieron muy claramente. "Siempre y cuando nadie vea nada, ni a nadie - -" Hizo una pausa para lanzar a Ron otra mirada inquisitiva; Ron exasperado negó con la cabeza. "- - entonces continuaremos con los turnos, la capa no nos ha fallado todavía, y no lo hará ahora."

"Bien" asintió Ron firmemente. Sus ojos se quedaron en _El Diario el Profeta_. "Pero cuando sea el momento de entrar, creo que sólo Harry y yo lo haremos."

"¡_No_ voy a quedarme atrás otra vez!" Hermione gritó furiosa al instante. Si Ron utilizaba de nuevo la analogía de ajedrez que había usado la noche que Dumbledore murió, estaba lista para darle una bofetada.

La frente de Harry se arrugó en confusión, pero Ron ya estaba gritando antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar lo que eso significaba. "¡No tendrás la capa!"

"Voy a ser _otra persona_", le recordó Hermione con vehemencia. "¡Eso es tan eficiente como la capa! Y si visualizas las cosas, ¡tú también tendrías tantos problemas como yo! ¡Tienes tantos motivos para quedarte atrás, como yo los tengo!"

Puso sus manos en las caderas para que él supiera que no cedería. Esto no se trataba sólo de que la preocupación por ella frente a la perspectiva de que se encontrara cerca del peligro fuera demasiado para él. Esto era porque ella era una chica, una chica que no podía defenderse y debía quedarse esperando en casa con el elfo doméstico. Por primera vez, Hermione _realmente_ odiaba el hecho de que Ron finalmente la viera como una chica. Si él insistía en pensar que ella no podía hacer nada, prefería volver a ser la desapercibida mejor amiga, tal vez así podrían trabajar mejor.

"Puedo decir que me recuperé," dijo Ron obstinadamente. "que yo soy una milagro médico o algo así."

"Y si realmente te creyeran eso, querrían estudiarte, ya que el spattergroit es una de las enfermedades más mortales en el mundo mágico, o bien, te enviarían a la escuela", dijo Hermione furiosamente.

"Si te encuentran, estarás _muerta_." respondió Ron igual de furioso. "¡Ellos quieren _matarte_ Hermione!"

"¡Ellos quieren matar a Harry, y no le estás pidiendo que se quede atrás!" decía Hermione mientras señalaba a su silencioso mejor amigo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse al margen de esto. "¡Y tengo la sensación de que si te encuentran, no harán un desfile y te darán una medalla de honor!"

_"Basta"_ intervino Harry cansadamente. Parecía como si le estuviera dando un terrible dolor de cabeza. "Todos necesitamos ir, me gustaría que fuésemos tantos como podamos. No sabemos lo que tendremos que hacer para conseguir el medallón; Quiero estar listo para cualquier cosa." A ambos los miró severamente. "¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien" asintió Hermione inmediatamente y lanzó a Ron una mirada de triunfo.

Sin embargo, Ron se veía muy decepcionado. No podía discutir con Harry. "Sí. Está bien." Dijo, y salió de la habitación. "Disculpen."

Hermione se desanimó tan pronto como Ron se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Ella y Ron habían estado peleando mucho más últimamente. Siempre era acerca de cosas pequeñas referentes a sus misiones, o cosas estúpidas como esa, que sin embargo les llevaría a no hablarse el uno al otro durante varias horas. Harry siempre tenía que intervenir de esta manera, y cuando ella volteó a verlo supo que compartían el mismo pensamiento: estaban hartos de esto.

"¡La sopa esta lista, Amo Harry!" Kreacher proclamó llevando una sopera grande que colocó sobre la mesa. "¿Pero dónde está el amo Ron?"

"Voy por él", se ofreció Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta para poder gritarle, "¡Ron! ¡Cena!"

Hermione no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Ron no apareció. La única cosa más terca que su estómago, era su orgullo. Sin embargo, Harry se miró un poco alarmado. Sacó su varita, pero Hermione intercedió rápidamente. "Está bien, Harry. Volverá cuando tenga hambre." Se sentaron a comer la sopa antes de que se enfriara, una vez más repasaron lo poco que tenían. Ron no regresó en todo el rato que estuvieron allí; Hermione se volvió hacia el elfo doméstico que lavaba los platos: "Kreacher, ¿te importaría preparar una bandeja para mí?"

"No, en absoluto, señorita Hermione." Kreacher asintió con la cabeza antes de trotar de nuevo a la cocina a completar los preparativos. Él se ofreció a llevar la bandeja al piso de arriba, pero Hermione la tomó, tenía una idea bastante buena del lugar donde Ron estaba escondido. Después prometer volver para ayudar a Harry a revisar el plan, Hermione llevó la bandeja por varios tramos de escaleras hasta la pequeña habitación donde había vivido Buckbeak. Como se lo esperaba, Ron estaba en una esquina y de muy mal humor, con uno de sus largos dedos escribía en el polvo que se había acumulado en el suelo. Levantó la vista cuando la oyó llegar, pero no dijo nada.

"Hola" saludó Hermione. "Te perdiste la cena."

Ron gesticulo malhumorado. "No tengo hambre."

"Bueno, eso no es cierto", bromeó Hermione suavemente. "Nunca he sabido que tú no tengas hambre."

"Bueno, tal vez no me conoces tan bien como crees", espetó Ron con dureza.

Su corazón se sacudió momentáneamente, pero Hermione lo ignoró mientras llevaba la bandeja y la colocaba sobre la arruinada cómoda. "Bueno, eso no es verdad", repitió. Ron giró la cabeza hacia ella para darle una mueca, pero se detuvo cuando vio el fragante vapor que subía en espiral desde el plato de sopa, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz tentadoramente. "Y Kreacher hizo galletas de jengibre," Hermione lo sonsacaba, sosteniendo el plato de galletas caseras. Obviamente, Kreacher era un chef con talento, pero sus habilidades en repostería eran absolutamente asombrosas. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había comido tantos y tan deliciosos postres en tantas noches seguidas.

Esa era toda la invitación que Ron necesitaba. Se levantó del suelo y rápidamente disparó un hechizo para limpiar sus manos y así poder empezar a engullir la sopa caliente. Al parecer y después de todo, sí estaba bastante hambriento. El cuenco quedó casi limpio en dos minutos y Ron se inclinó hacia las galletas, deteniéndose sólo un segundo para ofrecer una a Hermione.

"Gracias" le dijo en voz baja, agarrando una galleta, pero no comiendo todavía. La giraba en su mano. "No te lo mencioné antes, vi a tu papá. Se veía bien..."

"¿E- 'jerio?" Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

"Sí," Hermione le confirmó. "Lo vi entrar con Tonks."

Ron ingirió la comida. "¿Cómo se ven?"

Hermione consideró antes de hablar. "Mejor", respondió con sinceridad. "Parecía preocupado, pero no tanto como casi todos los días." Ron asintió con la cabeza más aliviado, antes de atacarse el resto de las galletas. "Tonks se veía radiante," Hermione continuó "en realidad se veía feliz. Supongo que Lupin no la dejó después de todo." Se imaginó a Lupin la noche en que los había visitado, recordando la manera en que se había aferrado a su cabello en un apasionado frenesí. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí, pero al mismo tiempo, ella confiaba en él. Remus era como Harry, siempre haría lo correcto. "Nunca creí que él pudiera hacerlo", dijo Hermione.

"Yo sí", dijo Ron en voz baja.

Hermione levantó la cabeza pensando que tal vez no le había escuchado correctamente. "¿Qué?"

"Que yo _sí_ lo creo", repitió Ron. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el plato lleno de migas. "No es porque quiera hacerlo, por supuesto. Él piensa que estarán mejor sin él."

"¡Pero no lo estarán!" Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le dolió el corazón sólo al considerar la idea de que alguien como Remus Lupin sería capaz de abandonar a su familia. Ella vió la forma en que Lupin había abrazado a Tonks después de que regresara junto con Ron la noche que Harry llegó a la Madriguera. Podía tratar de ocultarlo porque no se sentía digno de ella, pero realmente la amaba. Hermione estaba segura de ello. "El bebé necesita un padre - Tonks necesita de su marido, ¡ella lo ama -!"

"Y él la ama", dijo Ron tajantemente. "Es por eso que se quiere ir; así ella y el bebé estarán mejor."

Algo brinco en alerta en su estómago. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Ron dando un paso adelante en el tablero de ajedrez para que él pudiera ser golpeado en la cabeza por la gigante reina, brilló en su mente. "Pero no estará mejor", repitió Hermione. "nunca podría estarlo."

Una vez más, Ron no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a mirarla de una forma inesperada que le hacía verse varios años mayor, más sabio, e infinitamente más capaz. Hermione no podía ni siquiera recordar la forma en que Ron se veía aquel primer día en el tren, con Scabbers en una mano y un puñado de caramelos en la otra; solamente podía mirar al hombre en la cama junto a ella y se preguntaba en qué momento ese chico había crecido, porque ahora pensaba que se lo había perdido.

Incluso a esa hora, Hermione supo que era un momento que siempre recordaría. Sabía que algo estaba pasando allí, algo que la perseguiría durante siglos después. Hermione debió haber sabido que había algo en los ojos de Ron, algo en su mirada que podría haberle dicho lo que vendría. Unos pocos meses más tarde recordaría ese momento, gemiría y enterraría el rostro entre las manos, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Ron estaba tratando de decirle en ese momento. Su carácter era la razón inmediata de su partida, pero su corazón era en realidad la verdadera razón por la que se había ido de la tienda esa noche de Noviembre. Él había estado pensando durante algún tiempo que sus amigos estarían mejor sin él, que no se verían obstaculizados por su falta de talento e inteligencia. El Horrocrux le acababa de dar la excusa que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Pero a la vez, Hermione no sabía lo que significaba ese momento. Sólo pudo balbucear un momento antes de recoger sus sentidos y preguntar: "Ron, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres diferente."

Ron alzó las cejas hacia ella. "¿Diferente en una mala manera?"

"No lo sé" dijo Hermione con honestidad, se apoyó en el ropero y lo miró, sorprendida de no haberlo notado antes. Pasó las últimas dos semanas y media trabajando intensamente con él y Harry, pasaba horas en la cama con él, se despertaba a su lado con la cara a una pulgada de distancia de la suya, y, sin embargo, no creía haber visto realmente_ eso_ en él en todo ese tiempo. De lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta. Ella deseaba poder levantar la mano y pasearla por su barbilla para poder sentir la corta barba que acababa de notar que se encontraba allí, pero algo la detuvo. No sería correcto tocarlo así.

"Tengo que volver con Harry. Quiere repasar otra vez todo lo que tenemos", dijo Hermione en voz baja y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta muy esperanzadamente. "¿Vienes?"

"Sí. En un momento los acompaño."

Ambos sabían que no lo haría. Inexplicablemente, Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. De alguna manera acababa de perder algo y no estaba muy segura de por qué. Devolvió al plato la galleta que no se comió. "Buenas noches, Ron."

"Buenas noches, Hermione."

**0o0o0**

_**¡Oh! ¡snif!, ¡snif!, estos finales me dejan con dolor de estómago… pero ¿Qué tal esas nochecitas acurrucaditos?**_

_**No se vayan sin antes dejar su comentario, saben que por ellos me muevo XD**_

_**¡Besos a todos!**_

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos a todos ustedes los hermosos, bellos, guapos y maravillosos lectores que aún siguen esta serie; de verdad mis más sinceros respetos a tan grande fidelidad y como siempre, a aquellos que tienen el grandísimo detalle de dejar un comentario a esta su humilde servidora, de verdad ¡Son un amor!**_

_**Este es un capítulo muy tenso, y algo cruel, bueno para mi gusto, así que espero no les deprima mucho. Procuraré ser buena niña y avanzarle pronto al siguiente capítulo, ya saben, siempre procuro hacerlo para cuando de verdad no pueda, ustedes me tengan consideración ;D**_

_**Monkey D. Nami ¡Bienvenida al Club! ¿Tienes cuenta?, abre una para contestarte directamente ;D**_

_**Yaves, Kero Weasley: Gracias!**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Resumen**: Irrumpen en el Ministerio...

**Aclaración**: A estas alturas está de más decirlo, pero debemos hacerlo, ya saben que PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y DEMÁS, no nos pertenecen, a menos que uno de nosotros sea JK Rowling… ¿Nadie?, ok, entonces nada de este mundo mágico es nuestro.

**0o0o0**

_(Ruido sordo). _

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma nariz a nariz con la gastada y descolorida alfombra del piso de su dormitorio. _Maldita sea_, se regañó a sí misma mientras se levantaba con un codo para poder quitar cansadamente de su rostro su rebelde cabello. No se había caído de la cama a causa de una pesadilla en más de dos años, y no era el momento para volver a caer en ese hábito.

Sacudió su manta y la devolvió al colchón, luego se puso de pie sin ninguna intención de volver a la cama. Sabía muy bien por qué había tenido la pesadilla: en pocas horas, estarían irrumpiendo en el Ministerio de Magia, el lugar más peligroso del mundo. Su sueño le develó una aterradora escena de lo que sucedería si el plan salía mal y todos eran capturados. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando la visión de Ron atado a una silla y siendo torturado apareció en su cabeza. En definitiva, no había manera en que pudiera volver a dormir, al menos no en un futuro próximo.

Un vistazo por la ventana le dijo que aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer. No había nada más que hacer, pero hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando no podía dormir en semana de exámenes: estudiar un poco más. Regresó a la mesa de la cocina a examinar los mapas y sus planes una vez más. Se aparecerían en el callejón; abrirían la puerta del teatro abandonado; se encargarían de esa menuda bruja; la arrastrarían hasta meterla al teatro y tomarían alguno de sus cabellos - -

Una y otra vez Hermione recitó el plan, revisando las listas de vez en cuando para asegurar exactitud. Después que terminaba, iba a la bolsa de cuentas para verificar que todos los artículos necesarios estaban guardados de manera segura y al alcance de la mano. Absolutamente nada podía salir mal ese día. Sus vidas dependían de ello.

Kreacher llegó al amanecer y saludó a Hermione alegremente. Ella trató de saludarle también, pero en lugar de ello optó por volver arriba y vestirse; no le importaba llegar al Ministerio una o dos horas antes, era mejor que sentarse por allí y escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza.

En su camino de vuelta abajo, se encontró con Ron en la escalera e instantáneamente se puso mil veces más ansiosa. La semana anterior habían dejado de compartir la cama, se había enojado con él por alguna razón que ya ni siquiera podía recordar, y se había regresado obstinadamente a su antiguo dormitorio. Ron no había hecho comentarios sobre el cambio; de hecho, se le veía sombrío y solemne, como si se hubiese imaginado que eso sucedería. Hermione solamente deseaba poderse tragar su orgullo y pedirle que le permitiera regresar, pero ambos sabían que eso no sucedería en el corto plazo.

Se abrazó e hizo todo lo posible para parecer normal aunque un chorrito de aprehensión se deslizaba discretamente por su espalda. Algo estaba cambiando entre ella y Ron, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de sus huesos; pero no tenía ni idea de qué diablos era aquello. "Buenos días".

"Buenos días" la saludó con un bostezo. "¿Estás lista para esto?"

"No" respondió Hermione con honestidad. Harry parecía estar convencido de que hoy era el día, pero a ella no le hubiera importado pasársela investigando por lo menos una semana más. Probablemente Harry estaba molesto porque Snape había sido nombrado director, y quería actuar de la manera que consideraba conveniente. Pero Hermione no estaba tan segura de que, lograr que los capturaran a todos, fuera el curso de acción más apropiado a tomar.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente. "No pudiste dormir nada, ¿verdad?"

"Lo suficiente," Hermione se defendió.

"¿Cuánto?"

"Alrededor de dos horas."

"Estás loca", Ron murmuró cariñosamente y levantó la barbilla hacia las escaleras. "¿Harry ya se levantó?"

"Todavía no. "

"Voy a despertarlo. Tú ve a buscar un poco de café," dijo Ron. Se volvió y subió al piso superior. Hermione lo miró irse, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando darse calor. Ella y Ron estaban en algo así como un dilema; la mayor parte del tiempo, él era así, maravilloso como siempre, pero había otros momentos en que no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando, y eran esos momentos los que parecían volverla loc- - _no_. _El día de hoy no hay tiempo para Ron_. Todo ese día solamente sería acerca del Ministerio y 'el plan'.

Las primeras fases del plan se dieron sin ningún problema. Hermione aturdió a Mafalda y asumió su identidad, se las arregló para convencer a Reg Cattermole de comer la Pastilla Vomitiva y hacerlo ir al hospital a pesar de que parecía dispuesto a morir antes de hacerlo; Ron se convirtió en Reg, y ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era encontrar a alguien que Harry suplantara. "Espera aquí," le dijo Hermione a Harry, que todavía estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad "y estaremos de vuelta con algunos cabellos para ti."

Ron ya estaba en la calle, inspeccionando el terreno con ojo crítico. Hermione se quedó tranquila cuando se acercó a él, de alguna manera sabía que debía dejarle tomar la iniciativa. Después de un momento, Ron empezó a moverse de nuevo y caminó derecho, más allá de la barandilla negra que flanqueaba la entrada al baño de hombres, en dirección a una farola que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Hermione se escurrió detrás de él con el estómago terriblemente nervioso, tal vez había sido un poco precipitada al dejar que Ron liderara. "Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo? La entrada está por allá."

"Sí" asintió Ron y miró hacia atrás, a las escaleras, y asintió con la cabeza al mago que las estaba bajando. "Por ello, probablemente sería mejor no hacerlo justo frente a la entrada, donde todo el mundo puede ver."

"Pero -"

"Confía en mí. Tenemos que hacer que vengan a nosotros", explicó Ron confiadamente. Sonaba como cuando estaba armando una intrincada jugada en el tablero de ajedrez. Él tiró de la bolsa de cuentas. "¡Fuera caramelos!".

"¿Ves a alguien?" Preguntó Hermione en voz baja mientras se apresuraban a sacar los dulces.

"No" Ron miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse casualmente contra el poste. "Aquí. Párate en frente de mí y pretende que estamos platicando. "

"Estamos platicando".

"Tanto mejor" respondió Ron con facilidad, luego asintió con la cabeza a los varios pedazos de caramelos Sangra-Nariz que tenía en la mano. "Ahora, solamente coge un caramelo, como si los estuviéramos compartiendo, pero no comas nada. Trajiste los antídotos, ¿verdad?"

Hermione le dio a Ron el caramelo para poder volver a abrir su bolso. "Sí, pero ¿por qué nosotros -?"

"Sólo sácalos", dijo Ron firmemente. Por primera vez, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba tan nervioso como ella, así que obedeció. "Ponlos en tu bolsillo", continuó Ron. "Si necesito uno, me lo das." Sus ojos recorrían la multitud. "Y asegúrate de que papá no está aquí cuando hacemos esto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si ve caramelos Sangra-Nariz, sabrá que somos nosotros", explicó Ron rápidamente. El Sr. Weasley tenía un montón de experiencia con los paquetes Salta-Clases.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora recita el plan para mí. Tranquilamente, por supuesto", respondió Ron con simpleza. Hermione lo miró y él sonrió. "Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo a pesar de que ya lo has hecho cuarenta y cinco mil veces esta mañana."

"Pero de qué sirve hacer todo si…" Hermione se desvaneció al darse cuenta de algo absolutamente horrible. "¡Ron! no lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?"

"¡Maldita sea, no!", dijo Ron con impaciencia. Parecía como si quisiera poder golpear su cabeza en disgusto, justo en el poste detrás de él, pero un rápido destello le recordó la extrema importancia de su misión, y eso lo mantuvo bajo control. "Pero tenemos que estar hablando para que esto se mire convincente, y sé lo endemoniadamente loca que te ponen este tipo de cosas, así que pensé que te sería de ayuda si tú te pones a recitarlas de nuevo."

"Oh." Eso era realmente muy considerado por parte de Ron. No debía haberse precipitado a dudar de él. "Lo siento", luego levantó la mano llena de tentadores caramelos. "¿Dulce?"

Como se lo esperaba, Ron se echó a reír. "No gracias. Dime el plan."

Hermione inmediatamente empezó a decir cada fase del plan en voz muy baja. "Encontramos cabellos para Harry. Él se convierte en otra persona. Bajamos las respectivas escaleras. Vamos al primer piso..."

"Buenos días, Mafalda ". Hubo una muy deliberada pausa. "Reginald".

Era el momento. Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de dar a Hermione el guiño más rápido del mundo antes de dirigirse al empleado del Ministerio que se encontraba a su lado. "Buenos días- ¡Caray!"

El mago moreno y de pelo rizado, que era por lo menos dos veces más alto que el pequeño y robusto Reg Cattermole, parecía divertido por el evidente asombro de Ron; Se rió cruelmente entre dientes. "¡Qué bonito saludo, _Reginald_!", dijo, puntuando el nombre de Cattermole mordazmente. Le sonrió a Ron, ignorando por completo a Hermione. "Buenos días, ¿no?"

"Ejem este.. ¿Sí?" Ron respondió con inquietud.

El alto mago miró al cielo y fingió examinarlo con el más extraordinario escrutinio. "Yo también lo creo." Volvió su atención a Ron y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al ver la evidente ansiedad de Ron. Era como si se deleitara al verlo retorcerse. "Yo también lo creo."

"Sí, bueno, yo también lo creo" intervino Hermione en casi un susurro, moviendo el caramelo a la vista para que él no lo fuera a ignorar. "Reg y yo estábamos discutiendo qué bonita mañana, ¿no es así, _Reg_?"

"EEh - oh, sí, eso hacíamos." Audazmente, Ron agarró uno de los Caramelos Sangra-Nariz, y de hecho se lo metió en la boca. Hermione se retorció y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar en señal de protesta, recordándose a sí misma que Ron sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él comenzó a masticar. "delicioso".

Su compañero había recuperado su buen humor. "Los dulces no te salvarán allá abajo, _Reg._"

"_Lo sé_ -" inconscientemente, Ron había comenzado a imitar la sarcástica manera de hablar de aquel hombre, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todavía no tenía idea de cuál era el nombre del mago. Tomó otro caramelo, aunque seguía masticando el primero. "Pero no harán daño."

Hermione sabía a qué se refería y movió la mano hacia el mago en una silenciosa invitación. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba con curiosidad el caramelo. Ron los miró inocentemente, sin un solo rastro de sangre saliendo por su nariz; Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse muy confundida. A estas alturas, Ron ya debía tener una hemorragia nasal- - algo debía estar mal con el caramelo.

El mago le arrebató las dos piezas más grandes y las empujó dentro de su boca. "Puede que desees probar chocolate la próxima vez, Reginald", sugirió con una risita antes de intentar seguir su camino hacia la entrada.

Fue entonces cuando le estalló la nariz como si fuera un géiser de sangre, haciéndole inclinarse con un grito. Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para escupir el pedazo que había mantenido en la boca. Hermione tuvo que aguantarse un grito al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; los dulces sólo tenían potentes efectos si se _ingerían_. Podías masticarlos desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer, pero mientras no los tragaras, nunca habría hemorragia nasal.

Desafortunadamente no había tiempo de disfrutar la genialidad de Ron. "¡Dios mío!" Hermione fingió preocupación y se inclinó hacia el afectado mago para arrancarle algunos de sus rizados y oscuros cabellos. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?"

"No sé", gritó el mago, ahuecando la mano por la nariz para contener la sangre. _"¡Arréglalo!" _

Hermione extrajo su varita, pero mantuvo la mano que tenía los cabellos de manera segura, tras su espalda, y trató con unos cuantos y débiles hechizos, los cuales sabía que no iban a funcionar; Los paquetes Salta-Clases de Fred y George eran legendarios por ser absolutamente infalibles. "Lo siento, no sé qué hacer, es mejor que vayas a San Mungo."

_"Mira,"_ se burló él amenazadoramente de Hermione, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Ron quien estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia, alejando a otros trabajadores del Ministerio que parecían preocupados, Ron traía en la mano el bolso que a Hermione se le había caído en su 'prisa' por ayudar. _"¡Tú!" _

Ron se puso blanco, ese mago sí que era _muy_ alto. "¿Perdón?"

"¡_Tú_ hiciste esto! ¡Por lo de hoy! _¡Tú!_" Trató de enderezarse a su completa estatura, pero otro chorro de sangre le impidió ir a ninguna parte; en lugar de levantarse, agarró el brazo de Hermione para sostenerse. Hermione trató de liberar la mano de su control; tenía los dedos demasiado cerca de sus cabellos robados, estaban escondidos en su palma. "¡Hay algo en ellos!" insistió.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La bruja de aspecto amable a la que Hermione le había robado el periódico, se había detenido a ver toda la escena con disgusto. "Es mejor que vayas al hospital", aconsejó a su compañero de trabajo evidentemente rechazado por su estado actual. "Informaré a tu departamento que llegarás tarde."

El asistente levantó el brazo soltando así a Hermione, apuntó con un tembloroso dedo a Ron. Estaba perdiendo litros de sangre por segundo, si se quedaba más tiempo, en poco rato se desmayaría. "Si me entero de que tú lo hiciste..." Un chorro de sangre fresca brotó de su nariz y tuvo que desaparecerse antes de terminar la amenaza.

"Bueno, estoy asustado," dijo Ron con ironía al darle la bolsa a Hermione, quien la tomó con gratitud y le hizo una rápida seña para hacerle saber que tenía los cabellos.

"Tú debes ser, Reg." La mujer que se había detenido junto a ellos le dijo con toda seriedad, luego le dio a Ron una simpática mirada. "Buena suerte el día de hoy."

"Gracias." Ron esperó hasta que ella bajó por su escalera antes de volver a grandes zancadas hacia el callejón donde Harry estaba esperando. "¿Por qué tengo esa sensación" dijo por la comisura de su boca "de que se supone que debo estar en algún lugar realmente importante?"

Hermione asintió muy seria. Reg Cattermole había estado muy ansioso por llegar al trabajo, tan ansioso que estaba dispuesto a vomitar sin parar hasta llegar a la oficina. Este último mago parecía pensar que Cattermole estaba dispuesto a envenenarlo con el fin de retrasar los procedimientos de ese día. Y ambos habían captado la referencia del chocolate; parecía que a Reg se le esperaba en algún lugar muy importante: se le esperaba en algún lugar con dementores. Hermione se detuvo y miró a su alrededor esperanzadamente. "Tal vez hay alguien más en quien puedas transformarte."

"No hay tiempo", no estuvo de acuerdo Ron cuando le agarró el brazo y la dirigió junto a él. No se podía tomar una dosis de multijugos sobre otra dosis diferente de multijugos sin llegar a graves consecuencias; tenían que esperar hasta que volviera a la normalidad antes de asumir otra identidad, lo que no sería posible hasta en otros cincuenta minutos. "Y no me digas que me quede atrás", le ordenó a Hermione antes de que hiciera esa sugerencia. "Si me quedo con ustedes dos y mantengo la cabeza agachada, tal vez nadie me note. Y tampoco se lo digas a Harry. ¿Conseguiste su identificación?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza decepcionada. "No hubo tiempo y esa señora estaba observando..." Las cosas para Harry serían un poco más complicadas si no conocía el nombre del mago por el que se haría pasar.

Ron maldijo, pero aún así le dio a Hermione unas palmaditas en el hombro para asegurarle que había realizado una labor admirable. "Siempre que tengas los cabellos estaremos bien."

Regresaron al callejón para encontrar a Harry esperando impaciente debajo de la capa. "No sabemos quién es," dijo Hermione, pasando a Harry varios cabellos oscuros y rizados, "¡pero se ha ido a casa con una hemorragia terrible! Toma, es bastante alto, necesitarás túnicas más grandes..."

Sacó un conjunto de túnicas viejas que Kreacher había lavado para ellos, y Harry se retiró para tomar la poción y cambiarse. A medida que se escondía detrás del biombo a esperar, Hermione, comentó: "Eso que hiciste fue un muy buen truco. Masticar los dulces y no tragarlos."

Ron le dio una media sonrisa. "Eso es lo que hice con McLaggen" le informó con orgullo. "Así comería los dulces Marca Tenebrosa y no sospecharía nada al respecto. Pensé que podría funcionar hoy."

"Oh." Era terriblemente grosero reírse de McLaggen en tal difícil situación a pesar de que había sucedido varios meses atrás, pero aún así Hermione se cubrió la boca para sonreír. Sin duda, ese cerdo lo tenía bien merecido.

Una gran sombra ominosa cruzó por encima de ellos, haciendo que los dos saltaran y se encontraran de frente con aquel imponente mago de cabello rizado. "Caray, eso es escalofriante", dijo Ron mirando a Harry, que por una vez era dos veces más alto que él. El mago original, quienquiera que fuese, había mantenido una distancia segura entre él y Ron, por ello Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que realmente era.

"Toma una de las fichas de Mafalda," dijo Hermione a Harry, "y vámonos, ya son casi las nueve."

Hermione siguió a sus amigos fuera del callejón, alternando entre recitar el plan una vez más y decirse a sí misma _relájate, todo está planeado, siempre y cuando nada salga mal, todo estará bien. Todo estaría bien... _

"Entonces nos vemos en un momento," dijo Hermione nerviosamente y se tambaleó hacia abajo por la escalera para 'Damas'. Aquí era donde el plan comenzaba a tornarse un poco 'al azar'; no tenían idea de cómo estaban conectados estos baños con el Ministerio, y no había sido seguro tratar de averiguarlo bajo la capa. Ella tenía que continuar sola al igual que los demás y esperar lo mejor. Se encontró en un baño subterráneo de color negro con blanco, tal como se lo esperaba, pero las pocas brujas que estaban allí e iban directamente a la cabina, descargaban el inodoro y nunca salían.

Hermione se encontró en su propio cubículo y cerró la puerta para poder inspeccionar el territorio. Una mirada al inodoro le dijo inmediatamente que en él se había colocado magia, el agua se había hechizado para ser impermeable. Por capricho, Hermione ignoró todas las advertencias que su madre le había dado alguna vez, y metió un dedo en el agua. -Ni una gota de agua pegada a su piel- lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Puso una mano en la pared para poder entrar en la taza de baño, tiró de la cadena, y se deslizó sin gracia por la tubería que se convirtió en una chimenea del Ministerio de Magia.

Se limpió el polvo y miró en torno al alterado Atrio. Ya no estaban allí las fuentes de oro que arrojaban luz hermosa por todo el lugar. Ahora había una estatua de piedra negra, de una bruja y un mago sentados en sus respectivos tronos, y tenía escrita una horrible frase con grandes letras grabadas en la base. Hermione se acercó para poder ver los grabados de los tronos; su estómago se volcó rápidamente y tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca al ver los miles de Muggles desnudos en 'el lugar que les corresponde'. Esto era _enfermizo_.

"Oye, tú- -" Ron se apagó cuando también se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba mirando."Eso es enfermizo", dijo, haciendo eco al inquietante pensamiento de Hermione.

"Lo sé." Se volvió para sugerir que se pusieran en marcha, pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta que Ron era el único junto a ella. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"No lo sé- oye, espera, ahí está. " Ron señaló al enorme hombre que acababa de caer a la chimenea. Hermione bajó con impaciencia su mano y tiró de él hacia detrás de la estatua para que nadie pudiera verlos señalando a Harry. Después de conseguir la atención de Harry y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, los tres se apresuraron por el lugar, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguna señal de Umbridge. Si no la encontraban ahí, el plan era ir directamente a su oficina, y buscar el medallón mientras esperaban a que ella volviera.

"¡Cattermole!"

El corazón de Hermione se tambaleó. Un asistente elegantemente vestido, muy posiblemente, un Mortífago, caminaba hacia ellos, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos solamente en Ron. Ella sabía que debían encontrar una forma para que Ron se hiciera pasar por otra persona; ahora ya sabían que a Cattermole se le esperaba en un lugar algo peligroso e importante y ahora Ron estaba a punto de ser arrastrado fuera de allí. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos se movió incómodamente y miró hacia otro lado, reinó el silencio. Alguien en la multitud saludó sicopáticamente, "¡Buenos días, Yaxley!" El corazón de Hermione dio otra dolorosa sacudida; _definitivamente _era un Mortífago. Ron estaba condenado.

"Solicité a alguien de Mantenimiento Mágico para ordenar mi oficina, Cattermole. Todavía está lloviendo allí."

Ron miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero Harry y Hermione tenían que mantener la boca cerrada para no levantar sospechas sobre sí mismos. Si descubrían a Ron, ellos eran su única esperanza de rescate. "¿Lloviendo... en su oficina?" Ron repitió vacilante. Incluso en un cuerpo diferente, sonaba como si Snape le hubiera hecho una pregunta de la que no tenía esperanza de responder correctamente. "Eso,-eso, no es bueno ¿verdad?"

Él se echó a reír, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, como siempre, pero Yaxley abrió los ojos y se acercó amenazadoramente. Como uno, las manos de Hermione y Harry fueron directo a sus varitas. "Crees que es divertido, Cattermole, ¿cierto?"

Harry dio un discreto paso a un lado para tener un claro disparo en Yaxley mientras que un par de brujas se esfumaban del lugar como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. _Cobardes_, Hermione pensó rencorosamente. Los ojos de Ron la encontraron, estaba aterrorizado, y Hermione sólo podía mirarlo, estaba congelada, no podía ayudarle. "No" dijo Ron, "por supuesto- - que no"

"¿Te das cuenta de que estoy camino abajo para interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole? De hecho, estoy bastante sorprendido de que no estés allá abajo, sosteniendo su mano mientras espera. Ya comienzas a hacerla batallar, ¿verdad? Probablemente sabio. Asegúrate de casarte con una sangre pura próxima vez."

Un chillido de horror salió disparado de la boca de Hermione antes de que pudiera detenerlo. _Por eso_ Cattermole había estado tan desesperado en conseguir entrar al Ministerio. Su esposa estaba sentada en el sótano, sola y aterrada, a la espera de un proceso interrogatorio, sin duda, horrible, y ellos tres habían impedido que llegara a ella la única persona que más necesitaba. No deberían haber escogido a Reg Cattermole; eran horribles personas, horribles -

Yaxley la miraba con recelo por lo que Hermione rápidamente tosió y volvió a esconder el pánico de su rostro. Cerró los ojos para contenerse y se obligó a realizar hipótesis de diferentes y maneras para prevenir que en la oficina de Yaxley continuara lloviendo. Si Ron conseguía arreglar las cosas, podían ser capaces de evitar una catástrofe. "Yo - yo –" balbuceó Ron detrás de ella.

"Pero si _mi_ esposa fuera acusada de ser una sangre sucia", dijo Yaxley, "- y no es que cualquier mujer con la que me case se confunda jamás con tal inmundicia - y el Jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica necesitara que se le atendiera en un trabajo, yo haría mi prioridad hacer ese trabajo, Cattermole. ¿Me entiendes? "

"Sí" susurró Ron.

"Entonces atiéndelo, Cattermole, y si mi oficina no está completamente seca dentro de una hora, el estatus de sangre de tu esposa estará en aún más grave duda de lo que está ahora."

Un ruido de rejas metálicas llamó la atención de todos. Yaxley se dirigió hacia el ascensor después de dar a Harry un guiño y una sonrisa de aprobación. Harry la devolvió antes de empujar a Hermione para que se moviera. Los tres se apresuraron al elevador y para su alivio, nadie les siguió, porque todos querían mantener distancia de su compañero de trabajo recientemente reprendido.

Tan pronto como la rejilla se cerró, asegurando así un momento de intimidad, Ron apeló muy afectado a sus amigos. "¿Qué voy a hacer? Si no me presento, a mi esposa - Quiero decir, la esposa de Cattermole -"

"Vamos a ir contigo, debemos permanecer juntos- -" Harry comenzó, por supuesto, colocando su misión a un lado para poder ayudar a otro.

Ron le detuvo con un firme movimiento de cabeza. "Eso es una locura, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ustedes dos encuentren a Umbridge, yo iré a resolver lo que sucede en la oficina de Yaxley -" sus ojos fueron directamente a Hermione, "- pero ¿cómo hago para que deje de llover?"

"Intenta con _Finite Incantatem_," dijo Hermione a la vez, "eso debería detener la lluvia si es un maleficio o una maldición, si no es así, algo está mal con los encantamientos atmosféricos y será más difícil solucionar el problema, así que como medida provisional tratar de proteger sus pertenencias con _Impervius_ - "

"Dilo otra vez, poco a poco" dijo Ron, buscando desesperadamente en sus bolsillos una pluma, pero en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Una voz femenina dijo, "Nivel cuatro, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, incorporando las divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus; Oficina de Enlace Goblin, y Oficina de Asesoría para Pestes ", y las rejas se abrieron de nuevo, admitiendo un par de magos y varios aviones de papel violeta pálido que revolotearon alrededor de la lámpara en el techo del ascensor.

Uno de los asistentes estaba hablando con Harry, Hermione aprovechó la distracción y agarró el brazo de Ron para que pudieran ocupar una esquina del ascensor; le susurró frenéticamente, "Intenta primero con _Finite Incantatem_. Si eso no funciona, coloca _Impervius _en sus cosas antes de seguir intentando, porque… va a ser difícil. Ya has hecho anteriormente ambos hechizos, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Luego intentarás realizar Encantamientos Atmosféricos- - "

"¡No me digas lo que haré! Dime los conjuros" Ron le susurró desesperado.

"_Precipitas finitos, Cumulus Ap_ -" Hermione comenzó a citarlos, pero ya no había más tiempo. Las rejillas se habían abierto, anunciando que habían llegado al nivel dos donde estaba la oficina de Yaxley. Ella dio un pequeño empujón para lograr que Ron se apresurara a salir del ascensor, seguido de los otros magos. Cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, podía ver que los hombros de Ron comenzaban a temblar. Él nunca hacía las cosas bien bajo presión, siempre optaba por dejar las cosas a Hermione. Tan pronto como la reja se cerró, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. "Oye, Harry, creo que mejor iré tras él, no creo que sepa lo que está haciendo y si lo atrapan en todo ese embrollo- -"

Las rejas doradas se abrieron nuevamente y el resto de la pena de Hermione fue interrumpida con un suspiro de asombro. De verdad que no era el momento para encontrarse a Dolores Umbridge platicando amenamente con el ahora nuevo Ministro de Magia aprobado por Voldemort. Umbridge miró a Hermione, y por primera vez pareció encantada de verla. "¡Ah, Mafalda! Travers te envió, ¿verdad?"

"S- sí" chilló Hermione a pesar de que tenía la sensación de no querer realmente ser enviada por Travers a hacer nada.

"Bueno, tú lo harás perfectamente bien." Umbridge se volvió hacia el Ministro. "Ya está, el problema está resuelto, Ministro, si Mafalda se puede encargar de llevar los registros, podemos comenzar de inmediato." Consultó su portapapeles. "Diez personas el día de hoy, ¡y una de ellos es la esposa de un empleado del Ministerio! Vaya, vaya... incluso aquí, ¡en el corazón del Ministerio!"; Hermione, un poco aturdida, se hizo a un lado para permitir que los otros dos magos entraran al ascensor. Casi no podía sentir las piernas. "Vamos a bajar, Mafalda, encontrarás todo lo necesario en la sala del tribunal. Buenos días, Albert, ¿no saldrás?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Harry mientras salía del ascensor de pie al lado del Ministro. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, sellando así su destino. Se sentía bien mareada cuando el ascensor bajaba. Estaba a punto de ayudar a encarcelar a personas inocentes, y todo porque alguien consideraba que eran indignos de la magia debido a su herencia de sangre.

Pero si Hermione creyó haberse sentido mal en el ascensor, eso fue una tarde en Hogsmeade en comparación con la helada sensación que la envolvió mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las salas de audiencias. Hasta tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poderse controlar, por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse o vomitar o tal vez ambas cosas. Nunca le iba del todo bien con los dementores; tercer año era sin duda un testimonio de eso. Tampoco ayudaba que varios nacidos Muggles estuvieran amontonados en bancos delante de ella, mirándola suplicantes para que hiciera algo que les ayudara a salir de ese lío. Hermione cerró los ojos. _No puedo... _

Umbridge estaba a punto de entrar contoneándose a la sala del tribunal, pero se detuvo cuando vio la difícil situación de Hermione. "Oh, Mafalda," le dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa y tomó amigablemente el brazo a Hermione como si fueran las mejores amigas; Hermione hubiera preferido que ese sapo asqueroso la abofeteara. "Eres una persona sensible, ¿no?"

"Sólo un poco" respondió Hermione débilmente.

Umbridge tímidamente extrajo su varita y la agitó con la más alta confianza. _"¡Expecto patronum!_" Un gran gato gordo, de cabello largo se levantó delante de ellos y abrió camino para que Umbridge, Yaxley, y Hermione pudieran pasar los dementores inalteradamente. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco celosa, nunca había podido producir un Patronus con tanta facilidad. Por supuesto, Umbridge estaba prácticamente bailando en el aire ante la posibilidad de interrogar a indefensos nacidos muggles. Si a Hermione le dieran a elegir, ella prefería ser una buena persona que no podía producir un Patronus, en lugar de alguien como Umbridge que podía realizar tan complicado hechizo a voluntad.

Un hombre valiente se puso de pie y les bloqueó el camino, dejando a su mujer temblando en el banco, ella le susurraba que la dejara sola. "Subsecretaria, por favor, se lo ruego- -"

Yaxley, a quien había conocido en el ascensor, ya le había hecho callar con un movimiento de varita. La mujer gritó y se lanzó sobre sus rodillas para tratar de reanimar a su marido. "Yo no hablo con rogones," dijo Umbridge dulcemente al hombre inconsciente. Umbridge se volvió a ver a las otras personas conmocionadas y horrorizadas que ocupaban las bancas. "Espero que esto les recuerde que serán llamados. Sean veraces y todo estará bien. Vamos a comenzar en un momento. "

Hermione los seguía en la pequeña y claustrofóbica sala. Todavía tenía dificultad para caminar y no tenía nada que ver con los dementores que los habían seguido hasta la habitación para tomar sus posiciones en las esquinas. Apenas podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, que la gente realmente estaba permitiendo que esto le sucediera a su mundo, ese mundo que había sido el lugar más maravilloso que Hermione había visto en su vida. Cuando se enteró de que era una bruja, había pasado horas imaginando qué tan notable sería el mundo mágico, pero la realidad había superado sus expectativas más altas. La magia en la vida real era aún mejor que la magia de los libros y los cuentos de hadas. Hermione se había sentido increíblemente afortunada de ser parte de este extraordinario lugar, pero ahora, en medio de toda esta crueldad, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que sintió en el Callejón Diagon aquel primer momento en que pasó a través de aquel muro de ladrillo. Todo lo que podía recordar ahora, era odio y miedo. Por un salvaje momento, Hermione deseó ser un muggle ignorante; tal vez no sabría nada, pero al menos no tendría que sufrir de esta manera.

Pero ese momento pasó rápidamente cuando Umbridge le dio una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y le preguntó si se sentía mejor. _Tenía_ que sufrir así, pero sólo por un tiempo. Era la única manera de hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar bien. Hermione asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"Me alegro", susurró Umbridge. Su mirada vaciló al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba mirando a su cuello, luego levantó su pequeña mano para cubrírselo. "¿Qué estás mirando, Mafalda?"

"Nada." El cuello de Umbridge era tan alto y con tanto volante que no había ninguna esperanza de poder ver un collar desde su posición. Tenía que encontrar una manera de echar un vistazo más de cerca.

Umbridge se rio nerviosamente cuando le mostró a Hermione una silla vacía. Había pergamino, plumas, tinta y un montón de archivos a su lado. "Ese será tu asiento, Mafalda. Sé que no has hecho registros para nosotros anteriormente, pero no te será difícil. Todo lo que necesitas está ahí para ti."

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en la silla con alivio. Puso una hoja de pergamino en blanco en un portapapeles y lo puso en su regazo. Abrió la botella de tinta y Umbridge le dio un rápido guiño para indicarle que estaba más lista de lo que nunca estaría.

Umbridge prácticamente saltaba de alegría, si no hubiera tenido su precioso portapapeles en su regordeta mano, probablemente habría aplaudido. "Bueno, comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se dio un toque con su varita en la garganta para amplificar su voz mágicamente, mientras que Yaxley se sentaba al otro lado de ella y se inclinaba sobre la silla vacía para poder hablar con Hermione; la miraba con desconfianza."¿Acaso te vi con Reginald Cattermole esta mañana?"

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron de vuelta hasta Umbridge para asegurarse de que no había escuchado esa pregunta, pero Umbridge estaba demasiado entretenida llamando a la primera víctima a la cual pedía que les prestara toda su atención. "Lo vi en el ascensor, pero yo no diría que estaba _con_ él. Nos dimos los buenos días, pero eso fue todo." mintió Hermione nerviosamente. Nunca se le había dado el mentir, _¿por qué no le pedí a los gemelos que me enseñaran una o dos cosas antes de irme? _

Para su asombro, Yaxley le dio una mirada un poco compasiva. "_No_ dejes que te engañe con su dulce hablar, Mafalda", advirtió en un gruñido. "Vi la forma en que lo mirabas. Su esposa es una sangre-sucia; debe ser castigada."

"Oh" fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir antes de que el primer nacido Muggle entrara en la habitación y silenciara todas las conversaciones. Un mago joven caminaba con las piernas rígidas hacia la cámara, haciendo una mueca, como si cada paso lo llevara a la agonía extrema. Prácticamente cayó en la silla en el centro de la sala. Hermione saltó con él cuando las cadenas resonaron y lo ataron en su lugar.

Umbridge consultó su portapapeles. "¿Es usted Alphabard Alderton Bilius?"

Hermione cerró los ojos: _que no seas Bilius, por favor no te identifiques como Bilius_. Eso era demasiado cruel para escucharlo.

"Sí" confirmó el hombre con voz temblorosa. "Señora Subsecretaria, creo que ha habido un error - -"

"¿Acabas de interrumpir a Dolores Umbridge, la Subsecretaría del gran Ministro de Magia y Jefe de la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles?", Yaxley le preguntó al sujeto con una voz peligrosamente suave haciéndole recordar bastante a Hermione Lucius Malfoy.

Alphabard inclinó la cabeza."No, por supuesto que no."

Yaxley se reclinó en su asiento cómodamente. "No digo lo mismo, sangre-sucia". Y asintió con la cabeza hacia Umbridge. "Continúe, por favor."

"Gracias, Yaxley. Usted no está casado, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto". Él mago sonrió débilmente y trató guiñar un ojo. "Todavía estoy buscando a la chica adecuada."

Yaxley reaccionó tan rápidamente como había reaccionado a la broma que Ron le hizo acerca del mal tiempo. "¿Te parece _gracioso_?"

"No, _no_, yo..." Alphabard bajó la cabeza otra vez. Hermione se mordió el labio en absoluta simpatía, realmente le recordaba a Ron. "Sólo intento hacer lo mejor de esto, Madame."

"Si usted gusta de encontrar una manera de sacar lo mejor de esto", susurró Umbridge con una sonrisa burlona y casi tonta, "pruebe con un poco de honestidad." Regresó a su portapapeles. "Actualmente es asistente para el Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, ¿correcto?"

"Sí".

Los ojos de Umbridge se dirigieron a Yaxley por un segundo. Dejó el portapapeles para dar al acusado toda su atención. "Y, por favor, señor Alderton, díganos ¿por qué mintió en el cuestionario que el Ministerio le envió la semana pasada para revisión?"

La cabeza Alphabard se disparó hacia arriba. "¿Qu-qué? No m-mentí".

"Mafalda, su cuestionario." A Hermione le tomó un minuto recordar quién era ella, después se sumergió rápidamente en los archivos que se encontraban en la silla, para extraer la solicitada hoja de pergamino. La entregó a Umbridge, quien fruncía el ceño observando la hoja de pergamino en blanco que Hermione tenía en su regazo. "Mafalda, se supone que debes registrar estos procedimientos."

"¡Oh, sí, lo siento!," Hermione cogió rápidamente su pluma y escribió lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Afortunadamente, tenía una memoria casi perfecta por lo que fue capaz de ponerse al corriente rápidamente. Yaxley le dio otra mirada sospechosa, pero pronto volvió su atención a los interrogatorios.

"Aquí dice que usted afirma que su padre es Arkie Alderton, un mago de sangre pura, ¿es correcto?"

"¡Sí, sí!" Alphabard dijo con un gesto enérgico de su cabeza. "¡Eso es correcto! Mi padre es un mago, yo soy un mestizo!"

Umbridge intercambió una sádica sonrisa con Yaxley. "Señor Alderton- - ¿o debería decir, _sangre-sucia_ - - hemos investigado sus datos y descubrimos que su historia es completamente falsa."

_"¿Qué?"_ Alphabard exclamó. "¿Cómo - por qué?- pero yo no - _soy mestizo_, se lo juro"

"¿En serio?" Yaxley gruñó. Se puso de pie y agarró los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que hasta la sacudió. "¿_Nos lo juras_, tú, pedazo de porq- -"

"Yaxley, querido", trinó Umbridge, deteniendo al furioso Mortífago con una pequeña onda de la mano. Yaxley se desplomó en su silla, muriéndose de ganas por herir al hombre que se encontraba delante de ellos. Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el estúpido deseo de reír; Umbridge y Yaxley estaban jugando al policía malo y al bueno: una táctica de la policía _muggle_. De repente quiso señalarles ese hecho, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, Umbridge no podría lograr que Yaxley dejara de golpearle la cara.

Obviamente petrificado por tal muestra de temperamento, Alphabard hizo todo lo posible para apaciguar la situación. Apeló a Umbridge, luchando por permanecer muy calmado. "¿Por qué cree que es falso?"

"Eso no es de su incumbencia," dijo Umbridge con frialdad.

"Pero, sí lo es, bueno, lo que quiero decir -" se apresuró a cambiar su respuesta cuando Yaxley tembló de furia contenida, una vez más, "- No entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido."

"Lo que pasa es que usted _mintió_," Umbridge siseó rencorosamente y sonrió benignamente a su presa. Su expresión era similar a la que Crookshanks llevaba cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre una araña. "¿No es eso cierto?"

_"¡No!" _

Umbridge levantó las cejas demostrando así gran coraje. "Le advierto, sangre-sucia", le dijo mientras agitaba su mano para indicar los dementores que flanqueaban los muros. "Si usted no coopera, me veré obligada a castigarle con el _Beso del Dementor_. Y usted no quiere eso, ¿verdad?"

El mago movió la cabeza tristemente. "Buen chico", canturreó Umbridge con odio. Pasó de nuevo el cuestionario a Hermione; a Hermione le tomó un momento analizarlo, su ojo rápido captó un error evidente. Abrió la boca para informarlo, pero Yaxley dio una sacudida brusca de cabeza que hizo a Hermione guardar silencio. Hermione acomodó el papel a un lado, temblaba de rabia. De repente se dio cuenta que no fue un error.

Alphabard negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras trataba de ordenar todo en su mente. "Esto es _imposible_ - ¿cómo pudo haber ocurrido? - _soy un mestizo_ - ¿Habló con mi madre?"

Umbridge se estremeció ante la idea. "¿Hablar con una _muggle_? ¡De hecho, no! ¿Qué iba a saber?"

"¡Ella sabe quién soy!" Alphabard gritó, se puso furioso momentáneamente. Detectando su disidencia, los dementores se deslizaron amenazadoramente hacia delante, a punto de abalanzarse al mínimo aviso. Umbridge levantó la mano para detenerlos, pero levantó las cejas de nuevo para recordar en silencio a la víctima que ésta era su segunda amonestación. Alphabard se dejó caer en la silla. Si no fuera por las cadenas que le ataban en su lugar, Hermione pensó que habría caído directamente al suelo desmayado. "Es simplemente un error", murmuró. El color se empezó a drenar de su rostro con una velocidad aterradora, él no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

"¿Un error?" Umbridge le preguntó, con voz nítida y fuerte. "¿Qué fue un error, Sr. Alderton? ¿Su decisión de robar una varita? o ¿sus intentos de encubrir el robo mintiendo en su cuestionario?" Recorrió de nuevo el documento."Usted dice que su padre es un mago y muy convenientemente fallecido, por lo que no puede corroborar su afirmación, muy conveniente por cierto."

"No, no, _por favor_, se lo ruego - -"

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Si pudiera conseguir que Alphabard se librara por un detalle técnico, tal vez algo bueno podía salir de esta terrible mañana. "Dolores", dijo en voz muy baja. "Yo- -"

Yaxley ya estaba en su silla y arrodillándose a su lado. Umbridge volvió su atención a Alphabard. "¿Hay algún problema, Mafalda?" le preguntó Yaxley en voz baja. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que tenía la varita apuntada hacia ella.

Ella señaló a una sección en blanco de la forma: la línea que el Ministro de Magia se suponía que firmara para autorizar la detención del individuo. "El Ministro no ha firmado esto; tal vez no la vio; no debimos haberlo arrestado. Los estatutos de la Ley Mágica di-".

Yaxley señaló con su varita en la parte inferior de la página para hacer que apareciera una perfecta imitación de la firma del Pío Thicknesse en la línea anteriormente en blanco. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a lo grande ante la flagrante falsificación y realización de lo que estaba sucediendo. Alphabard Alderton realmente era un mestizo. Alguien probablemente quería su trabajo o algo así y había manipulado el procedimiento para garantizar que Alphabard fuera arrestado. Esto era más que enfermizo, no sólo se les torturaba a los nacidos muggles, también torturaban a cualquiera que les estorbara en el camino. Alphabard no era miembro de la Orden del Fénix o un combatiente de la resistencia, probablemente sólo era un asistente ordinario, haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir el día igual que todos los demás. Pero solamente porque había cometido un error o molestado a la persona incorrecta, su vida estaba a punto de ser completamente destruida. Era la cosa más inhumana e injusta que Hermione jamás había visto en toda su vida.

La activista dentro de Hermione le instaba a que hablara en contra de tal parodia de 'justicia', pero la varita de Yaxley se acercaba más a su cadera. "¿Debemos checar tu árbol genealógico de nuevo, Mafalda?" la amenazó muy deliberadamente.

El lado Gryffindor de Hermione deseaba mirarlo con odio a los ojos, escupirle en la cara, y responder con un desafiante 'sí'. Sin embargo, a menudo los Gryffindor arriesgaban sus propias vidas, pero nunca, _nunca_, ponían las vidas de otros en peligro si podían evitarlo. Hermione Granger le podía exigir que investigara todo lo que quisiera acerca de ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo Mafalda Hopkirk. No sería justo. Negó con la cabeza y Yaxley regresó a su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento con la esperanza de bloquear el resto del interrogatorio; ya no estaba segura de cuánto más podía resistirlo.

"¡No debes decir mentiras, _sangre-sucia_! Eres lo que eres- - un pedazo de _escoria_ - ¿No es verdad?"

"No, por favor, no es así, fue un error, _por favor_, -"

Umbridge levantó la mano, a punto de llamar a los dementores. "La última oportunidad, sangre-sucia".

_"¡Por favor!" _

Umbridge suspiró, como si todo le causara un gran dolor, a pesar de que Hermione jamás había visto a su ex profesora tan excitada. "Pues bien. Creo que te has ganado a pulso una bonita y larga estancia en Azkaban."

_"¡No!"_ Alphabard gritó. Umbridge hizo una seña a los dementores y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. Los gritos de Alphabard continuaron y atravesaron el corazón de Hermione. "No, no, yo _soy mestizo_, soy mestizo, ¡Ya se los he dicho! Mi padre _era_ un mago, investiguen, Arkie Alderton, era un diseñador de palos de escobas, muy conocido, busquen, ya se los dije- - " Los costrosos dedos del dementor se cerraban alrededor de sus brazos, reviviendo así al hombre condenado; de pronto, éste comenzó a luchar como la más salvaje de las quimeras. "Quítame las manos de encima, aléjate de m-"

Yaxley se puso de pie, listo para matar al hombre de ser necesario, pero con toda calma Umbridge levantó la mano. Su patronus, que había estado patrullando protectoramente frente a la barrera que los separaba de los acusados, se hinchó triunfante. "Esta es su última advertencia," dijo ella, saboreando cada palabra. "Si usted lucha, será sometido al Beso del Dementor". Alphabard cayó en las garras de su captor sin poder hacer nada, su llanto seco hizo eco por toda la habitación. Se había dado por vencido y aceptaba su destino. Umbridge hizo una seña a los dementores. "Llévenselo."

Hermione se las arregló para verse como si estuviera alisándose el pelo, cuando realmente estaba enjugándose unas lágrimas. _Lo siento mucho_, se deshizo en disculpas al sentenciado. Había tratado de ayudarlo, pero sólo había conseguido despertar sospechas de Yaxley hacia Mafalda. Hermione le echó un vistazo a su reloj, inmediatamente el pánico subió hasta alturas inconmensurables. En veinte minutos, ellos tendrían otra buena razón para sospechar de ella: volvería a ser nuevamente Hermione Granger en aproximadamente veinte minutos. Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza. Umbridge había dicho que había diez personas a interrogar, no había manera de que pudieran terminar en veinte minutos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de la habitación, localizar a Ron y Harry, y salir del Ministerio, todo en veinte minutos. Hermione se retorció en su asiento, sabía que deberían haber esperado más tiempo antes de seguir adelante con esta misión.

"¿Usted es Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

Hermione luchó por no gemir cuando la pequeña mujer, ahora encadenada a la silla asintió con la cabeza. Esta era la esposa de Ron - bueno, la esposa de Reginald Cattermole. Hermione se enderezó un poco y se olvidó de su preocupación por escapar debido a las limitaciones de tiempo. Era culpa suya que esta mujer se enfrentara a todo esto sola, ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

"¿Casada con Reginald Cattermole del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico?"

La señora Cattermole se echó a llorar. "¡No sé dónde está, se suponía que debía encontrarse conmigo aquí!"

Hermione miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose si había alguna manera de poder convocar a Ron a este lugar y ahora mismo. Tenía la sensación de que podía pretender muy bien ser un marido comprensivo y de corazón acongojado. Ahora se daba cuenta del porqué Ron había estado insistiendo tanto y había estado tan preocupado por enseñarle su árbol genealógico.

"¿Madre de Maisie, Ellie, y Alfred Cattermole?"

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo al darse cuenta de que había hijos de por medio. La señora Cattermole sollozaba más fuerte que nunca. "Están asustados, creen que tal vez no vuelva a casa- -"

"Perdónanos," escupió Yaxley. "Pero los mocosos de una sangre-sucia no despiertan nuestra simpatía."

Hermione maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta que una vez más se había olvidado de escribir todo lo que acontecía. Se inclinó sobre el pergamino para ponerse a la par; afortunadamente, Umbridge había tomado una pausa con la esperanza de que los sollozos de la señora Cattermole cedieran. Cuando se hizo evidente que la señora Cattermole no se detendría en corto, Umbridge levantó la voz para continuar.

Pero Hermione no pudo oír lo que pasó después, porque una súbita ráfaga de aliento rozó su oreja y una voz barítona profunda le habló: "Estoy detrás de ti."

Saltó tan violentamente que casi volaba la botella de tinta con la que se suponía escribía la entrevista, pero ambos, Umbridge y Yaxley estaban concentrados en la señora Cattermole y esto pasó desapercibido. Hermione atrapó la botella y la movió a un lugar más seguro. Tenía un presentimiento ahora que Harry estaba allí, tenía la sensación de que se pondría de pie y lucharía a muerte en unos cuantos minutos.

Umbridge le preguntaba a la Señora Cattermle por su varita; Hermione la observaba con mucho cuidado mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry le pudiera dar las instrucciones de lo que a continuación harían. Claramente, Ron no estaba con él, y no estaba segura si Harry querría abortar el plan para encontrar a Ron y huir, o si ya había encontrado el medallón en la oficina de Umbridge, o si tenía que ver si la repugnante gárgola la traía alrededor de su cuello.

Esa respuesta se dio rápidamente cuando Umbridge se rió con una suave y tonta risita y se inclinó hacia delante sobre la barrera para observar mejor a su víctima. Algo de oro se balanceó hacia adelante y colgaba sobre el vacío: era el medallón.

Hermione dejó escapar otro revelador chillido y puso una mano sobre su boca, pero Umbridge y Yaxley, todavía concentrados en su presa, estaban sordos a todo lo demás. Ellos de verdad debían aprender a mejorar su capacidad de observación. Casi podía sentir a Harry detrás de ella, listo para atacar y con el corazón acelerado. Ahí estaba. Esto era por lo que habían arriesgado su vida y no saldrían de la habitación sin él, de lo contrario todo sería trabajo para nada.

Umbridge extendía su mano hacia ella en espera de otro cuestionario; Hermione había estado tan concentrada en el medallón que ni siquiera había oído lo que le pedían. Rebuscó en el montón de documentos el cuestionario adecuado y se lo tendió. "Ese—ese - es bonito, Dolores" dijo, señalando el brillante pendiente entre los plegados volantes de la blusa de Umbridge.

"¿Qué?" dijo Umbridge, mirando hacia abajo. "Oh, sí - una vieja herencia familiar", dijo, acariciando el medallón que descansaba en su enorme pecho. "La S de Selwyn ... estoy relacionada con los Selwyns ... De hecho, hay pocas familias de sangre pura a las que no esté emparentada... Es una pena" continuó en voz más alta, hojeando el cuestionario de la Sra. Cattermole, "que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted. _'Ocupación de los padres: Venta de frutas'_ ".

Yaxley se rió burlonamente. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras sólo miraba el medallón. Tenía que haber una manera para poder escaparse de ese lugar. Un rápido encantamiento de Seccionamiento podría cortar la cadena y luego podría invocarla hacia su esperanzada mano. Tal vez podría esperar hasta que Umbridge se inclinara sobre otra de las víctimas y luego realizaría rápidamente ambos hechizos. Yaxley había estado manteniendo un ojo en ella, pero ahora que ella no estaba causando más problemas, tal vez él no-

_"¡Desmaius!" _

Umbridge cayó. Hermione saltó sobre sus pies, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente. _O_ Harry podía hacer _eso_.

Harry ya estaba aturdiendo a Yaxley, por lo que Hermione volvió su atención a la señora Cattermole que estaba luchando con furia para salir de la silla cuando el enjambre de dementores se acercaban a ella, sintiendo que se estaban gestando problemas y que todo era culpa de esa mujer. "¡Harry!"

"Hermione, si crees que iba a sentarme aquí y dejarla pretender que- -"

Hermione rodó los ojos, _por favor_. Ella no tenía once años; no le daría un ataque al corazón y regañaría a Harry y Ron cada que rompieran una regla. "¡Harry, la señora Cattermole!"

Harry se dio la vuelta y se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad. Hermione saltó de nuevo, había olvidado que Harry todavía estaba disfrazado como ese enorme Mortífago de cabello rizado. Con la confianza y la valentía que Harry Potter podía poseer, apuntó su varita hacia los dementores. _"¡Expecto patronum!"_

El ciervo de plata se disparó desde la punta de la varita de Harry y saltó hacia los dementores, llenando la habitación con luz cálida y reconfortante. Hermione sintió que por primera vez empezaba a respirar bien. Nada podía ir mal allí con Harry y su patronus.

"Toma el Horrocrux," le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando empezó a bajar los escalones para ayudar a la señora Cattermole. Hermione dejó caer de lado a su repulsiva ex profesora y rápidamente desabrochó el medallón de su cuello. El oro estaba preocupantemente frío, casi viscoso. Impulsivamente, Hermione se lo metió en el bolsillo para no tener que tocarlo más tiempo del que fuera estrictamente necesario. Empezó a levantarse para juntarse a Harry, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio el cuello vacío de Umbridge. Umbridge no podía saber que su relicario había sido robado; se despertarían sospechas si se supiera que alguien había aturdido a Dolores Umbridge en medio de un interrogatorio y robado el medallón. Eso llamaría la atención de Voldemort, estaba segura de ello.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Y odiaba con todo su corazón tener que hacerlo, pero Hermione desabrochó el medallón que estaba alrededor de su cuello, el medallón que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimosexto cumpleaños, ese medallón que las mujeres Granger habían estado usando por generaciones; lo sostuvo en la mano, visualizando el medallón de oro que tenía en el bolsillo, y señaló con su varita hacia él.

"Hermione, ¿cómo puedo librarme de estas cadenas?" Harry la llamó, interrumpiendo su concentración.

"Espera, estoy tratando de hacer algo aquí -"

"¡Hermione, estamos rodeados de dementores!"

"Ya lo sé, Harry, pero si se despierta y el medallón ya no está- - tengo que duplicarlo -" _Lo siento_, pensó en sus padres en Australia antes de girar su varita expertamente, "- - ¡_Geminio!_ ... Ahí está… debe ser suficiente para engañarla..."

Después colocó el medallón en el cuello de Umbridge, sintiendo desprecio al saber que una reliquia Granger estaría tocando la piel de esa mujer. Se unió a Harry en la planta baja quien se quitó del camino para que Hermione pudiera examinar las cadenas. "Veamos... _¡Relashi_o_!" _

La señora Cattermole parecía más asustada que nunca, pero Harry la puso de pie, hablaba con ella de una forma rápida, y en tono cortante. A pesar de que su voz era completamente distinta, era tan Harry en ese momento que la señora Cattermole no pudo evitar calmarse un poco. Harry tenía ese efecto en las personas. Hermione sostenía fuertemente su varita y sus ojos como dardos a su alrededor hacia los dementores que estaban a raya por el ciervo. El ciervo de Harry era la más fuerte demostración de magia que jamás había visto, pero no estaba segura de que fuese lo suficientemente potente como para mantener a todos los dementores en el pasillo. "Harry, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí con todos esos dementores afuera de la puerta?"

"Patronuses," dijo Harry mientras dirigía su ciervo a la puerta. "Todos los que podamos reunir, el tuyo, Hermione."

_Por los pantalones de Merlín_. Hermione se encogió por el uso de ese mudo lenguaje; De verdad que Ron estaba teniendo una terrible influencia sobre ella. _"Expect- - Expecto patronum". _

No pasó nada. Harry se volvió a la Sra. Cattermole, expresando los pensamientos de Hermione en voz alta: "Es el único conjuro con el que siempre tiene problemas. Un poco lamentable, de verdad... Vamos Hermione..."

Ella cerró fugazmente los ojos para concentrarse. Harry me necesita... Harry ... Harry y Ron ... mis mejores amigos ... mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo ... Harry y Ron riéndose conmigo en la boda de Bill y Fleur, donde había reído tanto que necesitó agarrarse del brazo de Ron para mantenerse erguida... donde nunca había estado tan feliz ...

_"¡Expecto patronum!" _

Una nutria plateada explotó fuera de su varita y nadó para unirse al ciervo. "Vamos" dijo Harry mientras guiaba el camino hacia la puerta. Se las arreglaron para reunir a los otros acusados nacidos Muggles y treparon por las escaleras sin dificultad. Hermione estaba tratando de imaginarse cómo diantres iban a ser capaces de encontrar a Ron con todo este lío, cuando de pronto sonó la puerta del ascensor al abrirse y él apareció como si fuera un sueño.

"¡Reg!" gritó la señora Cattermole, y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron. Hermione había tenido la esperanza de hacer exactamente lo mismo y tuvo que hacer frente a una explosión totalmente injustificada y ridícula de celos. "Runcorn me dejó salir, atacó a Umbridge y Yaxley, y nos dijo a todos que salgamos del país, creo que será mejor que lo hagamos, Reg, de verdad, vamos rápido a casa a buscar a los niños y - ¿por qué estás mojado? "

"Agua," murmuró Ron, alejándose un poco de la Sra. Cattermole. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, haciendo saltar a Hermione. Ella conocía esa mirada: era la mirada de estamos-o-no-estamos-condenados-al-fracaso. "Harry, saben que hay intrusos dentro del Ministerio, algo sobre un agujero en la puerta del despacho de Umbridge, creo que tenemos cinco minutos antes de- "

El Patronus de Hermione se desvaneció con un estallido cuando se volvió horrorizada hacia Harry. "¡Harry, si nos atrapan - -!"

"No lo harán si nos movemos rápido," dijo Harry. Con el mismo liderazgo que había exhibido en el Ejército de Dumbledore; Harry los tenía a todos en los ascensores con su ciervo en guardia y guiándolos a través del Atrio. Hermione pensó que no lo lograrían cuando vio que ya estaban cerrando las salidas; pero gracias a Merlín, Harry estaba haciéndose pasar por un Mortífago y se las arregló para convencer a uno de los asistentes para que los dejara salir, y todos los nacidos Muggles corrían para escapar y así poder huir a la seguridad de otro país, en un intento por reanudar una vida normal. Saltando con impaciencia en la punta de sus pies, Hermione miró detrás de ellos, Yaxley o algo vendría a la carga en cualquier momento. Casi lo habían logrado - sólo Ron y la señora Cattermole se habían quedado atrás- -

"¡Mary!"

El verdadero Reg Cattermole, ya no vomitaba, pero estaba pálido y demacrado, acababa de salir corriendo de un ascensor.

"¿R-Reg?"

Nadie lo supo, pero Hermione maldijo vulgarmente como Ron lo hacía.

El mago a quien Harry había engañado estaba con la boca abierta viendo a Ron y a Reg de ida y vuelta, balbuceaba algo sin sentido; si la situación no hubiese sido tan horrible, habría sido una imagen bastante divertida. "Oye - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Sellen las salidas! ¡AHORA!"

Y _ahí _estaba Yaxley, tal como Hermione había temido. Con sus reflejos de Buscador, Harry empujó al calvo asistente antes de que pudiera sellar la chimenea. Gracias al tamaño de Harry, el mago realmente voló en el aire, bloqueando la ruta de Yaxley. "¡Él ha estado ayudando a escapar de nacidos Muggles, Yaxley!"

Los colegas del asistente calvo crearon un alboroto que proveyó la distracción perfecta. Hermione se dirigió a Ron, pero como siempre, él ya estaba actuando. Agarró a la señora Cattermole, tiró de ella hacia la chimenea todavía abierta, y desapareció. Hermione giró de nuevo hacia Harry para jalarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Yaxley dudar, sin saber a quién creerle. Sería muchísimo mejor si lograba salir de esto sin ningún tipo de violencia.

"¡Mi esposa!, ¿quién era ese que estaba con mi esposa? ¿Qué está pasando?"

La cabeza de Yaxley se volvió a Harry, Hermione ahogó un grito de asombro. No había forma que salieran de esto sin violencia. "¡Vamos!" Harry gritó mientras se apoderaba de su mano y saltaba a la chimenea, una maldición le pasó rozando sobre la cabeza. En unos segundos ya estaban dentro del cubículo. Ron todavía estaba allí, tratando de liberarse de la señora Cattermole.

"Reg, no entiendo- -"

"¡Váyase, yo no soy su marido, tiene que ir a casa!"

Ron se volvió a sus amigos para preguntarles y respaldar su historia, pero no había tiempo. Hermione pudo ver en el espejo roto que su pelo crecía más y más, y se rizaba cada segundo. Harry se estaba reduciendo. Ron estaba creciendo. La señora Cattermole balbuceaba y se tornaba en pánico. Y Yaxley estaba allí, viendo todo, averiguando todo, dispuesto a matar.

"¡Vámonos!" Harry gritó. Cogió de la mano a Hermione y a Ron por el brazo, listo para- -

Yaxley cerró la mano a su alrededor cual tornillo de banco, aplastando su circulación y tratando de tirarla de espaldas al suelo de piedra del Ministerio. Ella se deslizó fuera del alcance de Harry. "¡No!" trató de gritar, pero la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba Desapareciéndose con Harry. Hermione arrugó la cara para poder deliberar con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso en medio de una Aparición, Harry parecía sentir que algo estaba mal y le agarró los dedos más fuerte que nunca. Pero Yaxley también era demasiado fuerte, y desesperado por su premio tiraba de ellos, jalaba mientras viajaban a través de la oscuridad…

Estaban en la puerta principal. No había tiempo para pensar. Hermione sacó su varita antes de saber plenamente lo que estaba pasando y el hechizo de Repulsión fuera ejecutado. Yaxley lanzó un grito de dolor cuando un destello de luz púrpura lo noqueaba y alejaba del brazo de Hermione. Ella agarró la mano de Harry otra vez, visionando en su mente un lugar aislado, con aire fresco y árboles que les protegiera, mirando lo suficientemente rápido a su lado para asegurarse que Ron todavía estaba agarrado de Harry. Yaxley, humeando un poco y obviamente dolido, se lanzó hacia ellos de nuevo, pero Hermione ya se había ido, tomando a sus mejores amigos con ella, para no volver a esta puerta nunca más.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autora:** Lo siguiente fue tomado del texto del libro Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Diálogo con Harry fuera del Ministerio. Capítulo XII: La magia es Poder. - -Todo el diálogo dentro del Ministerio, antes de que Hermione se uniera a Umbridge. Capítulo XII: La magia es Poder y Capítulo XIII: La Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles - -Todo el diálogo después de que sacan a Alphabard Alderton de la sala. Capítulo XIII: Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles.

**0o0o0o0**

**Ay, no como siempre, el capítulo nos deja mucho qué pensar, no se pierdan el siguiente, espero que hayan disfrutado éste. No se vayan sin dejar su preciado comentario, ya saben y conocen el caminito**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danielaweasley,****BriightEyes, Jean Bilius, Cherrybomb90, Isla de Thera, ****Vampires Beloved, maryL, Monkey perdida: Mil gracias por sus comentarios, les debo una charla ;)**

**Les dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Momentos Ron-Hermione!**

**0o0o0o0**

**Resumen**: Grimmauld Place ya no es seguro y ahora nuestros héroes se deben cuidarse por si solos...

Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen, solamente nos pertenece el deseo de vivir en tan precioso mundo creado por JKR

**0o0o0o0**

Tuvieron un pésimo aterrizaje. Hermione no se había concentrado apropiadamente, por ello los tres cayeron boca abajo, sofocándose así con el golpe. La fuerza de la caída le provocó a Hermione desorientación por unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se empujó hacia arriba con sus manos y rodillas, con toda cautela para ver si había sufrido alguna lesión. Su brazo le dolía, era de ahí donde Yaxley se había sujetado, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar ilesa. Se tomó un momento para calmar su respiración; le debía a su pésima aparición el sentirse desinflada y aplanada. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

Un gemido a su izquierda le llamó la atención y Hermione rápidamente se arrastró hacia donde éste provenía, no del todo preparada para enfrentarlo. Cuando llegó a la fuente de tal gemido lastimero, se dio cuenta que todo _fue_ mucho peor. Infinitamente peor, en realidad. Ron había logrado darse la vuelta sobre su espalda a pesar del hecho de que la totalidad de su lado izquierdo estaba empapado de sangre caliente y pegajosa. No había absolutamente nada de color a la izquierda de su rostro. El cerebro de Hermione zumbaba mientras trataba de comprender que _ella_ le había hecho esto a Ron, se había aparecido demasiado rápido y él no estaba preparado ya que no había estado en contacto directo con ella, algo que le hizo más vulnerable a escindirse. Y por eso, ella pudo haberlo matado.

La cara de Harry desfalleció de una manera que nunca antes había visto. "¿Qué ha pasado con él?"

"Se escindió," dijo Hermione, con los dedos inconscientemente ya ocupados en la manga de Ron, donde la sangre era más húmeda y más oscura. Allí era donde debía estar la herida. Desgarró su camisa para poder con mucho cuidado retirar el brazo dañado e inspeccionar la herida de Ron. Su bíceps casi había desaparecido por completo, galones de sangre chorreaban fuera de él. Ya habían perdido preciosos segundos, ya era mucho tiempo valioso, si perdían más, Ron no lo lograría. Su cerebro zumbaba de nuevo todo aturdido. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo. "Harry, rápido, en mi bolso, hay una pequeña botella etiquetada 'Esencia de Díctamo' - "

"Bolso – bien -"

Harry se apresuró hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado Hermione. Ron gimió otra vez, su cabeza rodó hacia ella. Sus labios balbucearon algo, pero su voz falló cuando vio que le faltaba un trozo de su carne. Ella puso su mano en la frente fría y sudorosa de Ron, con la esperanza de que su toque le reanimara. Cuando él no respondió, Hermione comenzó a hablar en voz baja, esperando así calmarlo un poco. "Ron, escúchame te has escindido y has perdido mucha sangre; Creo que estás entrando en shock. Voy a tratar de elevar tus pies- - Sólo mantente despierto, ¿me oyes? "

Ella se arrancó su túnica del Ministerio y la deslizó bajo los pesados zapatos de Ron, recordando su entrenamiento muggle de primeros auxilios para cuando alguien entraba en shock. Estaba tratando de no hacer hincapié en el hecho de que muchos Muggles morían poco después de sufrir un colapso si no recibían la atención adecuada. Ella se había distraído sólo durante tres segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Ron cayera en la inconsciencia. Su corazón le amenazó con detenerse por completo. Si alguien entraba en shock, había que mantenerlo consciente, porque si se desmayaba, podía morir. La palabra «morir» se arrastró a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Hermione se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se volvió para ver cómo Harry llevaba las cosas. Todavía estaba rebuscando frenéticamente en todo el bolso. _"¡Rápido!"_ ella le siseó.

Harry agarró su varita del suelo y señaló a lo profundo de la bolsa mágica para acelerar las cosas. Hermione empujó hacia atrás el ahora pelo de color rojo de Ron y trató sin éxito despertarlo. Harry volvió corriendo a su lado, llevaba una pequeña botella color marrón en la mano. Él estaba casi tan pálido como Ron.

"Se ha desmayado" dijo Hermione. Comenzó a alargar su mano para agarrar la botella, pero cuando vio los temblores de terror que estaban atacando sus miembros, supo que no podía realizar tareas sencillas en el momento. No había tiempo para errores. "Ábrela por mí, Harry, me tiemblan las manos."

Harry arrancó el tapón de la pequeña botella. Hermione logró calmar sus manos el tiempo suficiente para tomar la botella de él y verter tres gotas de la poción en la herida sangrante de Ron. Humo verdoso se elevaba, Hermione tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar inhalarlo, rogaba fervientemente que esto pudiera funcionar. Después de que el humo se disipó, descubrió que la hemorragia se había detenido, la herida se veía ahora como de varios días de edad: nueva piel se extendía sobre lo que unos segundos antes era carne viva. Hermione se sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, realmente quería encontrar al inventor de la 'Esencia de díctamo' y darle todo el dinero que había en el bolso de cuentas, así como uno o dos besos para expresar su infinita gratitud.

"Órale", dijo Harry, impresionado por la acción rápida de la poción.

"Es lo único de lo que estoy segura que puedo hacer", dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Volvió a tapar la botella y se limpió la cara antes de que las lágrimas pudieran caer. "Hay hechizos que lo dejarían completamente bien, pero no me atrevo a intentarlo porque puedo hacerlo mal y causar más daño... ya ha perdido mucha sangre..." _¿Por qué no tuve más cuidado al estudiar Curación?, _Hermione se maldijo con furia. Había tomado demasiado tiempo haciendo sus estúpidas listas; _bien pude haber utilizado ese tiempo para estudiar curación_. Ron se había escindido a sí mismo anteriormente - aunque solamente había sido media ceja, pero aún así, si te habías escindido una vez, eras más propenso a hacerlo de nuevo. Ella debió haberlo sabido.

Harry estaba preguntándole algo, probablemente preguntándose por qué no habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Hermione respiró hondo. Eso también era su culpa. "Harry, no creo que podamos regresar allí. "

"¿Qué estás- -?"

"¡Cuando desaparecimos, Yaxley me agarró y no podía deshacerme de él, era demasiado fuerte, y él aún me sostenía cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place, y entonces - bueno, creo que debió haber visto la puerta, y pensó que nos detendríamos allí, así que aflojó su agarre y me las arreglé para deshacerme de él y nos traje hasta aquí!"

En la cara de Harry crecía más y más el asombro conforme comenzaba a comprender qué había sucedido. "Pero entonces, ¿dónde está? Espera ... ¿Quieres decir que está en Grimmauld Place? ¡No puede entrar ahí!"

Se le estaba haciendo mucho más difícil no llorar. "Harry, creo que puede -. Yo le obligué a soltarme con un hechizo de repulsión, pero ya estaba dentro de la protección del encantamiento Fidelio. Desde que Dumbledore murió, somos Guardianes-Secretos, así que le revelé el secreto ¿No es así?"

Por un breve momento, Hermione esperó a que Harry dijera algo que demostrara que estaba equivocada. Tal vez ella no había entendido bien lo que la Orden les había dicho. Pero, como siempre, Hermione nunca se equivocaba. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró, Hermione bajó la cabeza. Acababa de perder su casa. "¡Harry, lo siento, lo siento mucho!"

"No seas tonta," Harry rápidamente se recuperó y le dio a Hermione unos golpecitos alentadores en el brazo. "¡No fue tu culpa! En todo caso, fue mía..."

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el ojo de Ojoloco. Hermione retrocedió rápidamente, realmente era lo último que había esperado que saliera de su bolsillo. "Umbridge había pegado esto en la puerta de su oficina, para espiar a la gente. No podía dejarlo allí... pero así fue como se supo que había intrusos."

La mano de Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse para meter algo de cordura en la cabeza de Harry -aunque estaba muy contenta de que hubiese recuperado el ojo de Ojoloco para que pudiera ser debidamente enterrado-, pero un gemido de Ron le hizo detenerse. Éste abrió los ojos, tenía la cara gris y brillante por el sudor. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Hermione susurró mientras le secaba la frente con la manga.

"Pésimo", gruñó Ron con sinceridad, haciendo una mueca al sentir el brazo lesionado. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En el bosque donde se celebró la Copa Mundial de Quidditch," dijo Hermione. "Quería algo encerrado, encubierto, y esto fue -"

"- el primer lugar en el que pensaste." terminó Harry por ella, mirando el claro del bosque a su alrededor, aparentemente desierto. Una ansiosa sensación de déjà vu comenzó a deslizarse sobre ellos, ya que todos recordaban muy bien cómo esos Mortífagos los habían encontrado después de la boda, después de que Hermione los había tomado con ella y se había aparecido lejos de la madriguera. Hermione agachó la cabeza para limpiar su rostro con la parte superior de su brazo, pero mantenía su otra mano en el rostro de Ron. Ese fue otro terrible error que había cometido. No se le estaban dando las cosas muy bien, más en ésta última aventura.

Ron movió la cabeza ligeramente, pero fue suficiente para decirle que se detuviera. Hermione dejó caer la mano, su estómago se contrajo. Él estaba enojado con ella. Estaba segura. Todo esto era su culpa. Ron trató de levantarse para ganar la atención de Harry, pero no lo consiguió y le dijo desde su lugar en el suelo, "¿Crees que deberíamos seguir adelante?"

"No lo sé," Harry admitió y miró a su mejor amigo, quien claramente estaba demasiado débil para hacer nada, y de repente supo exactamente qué hacer. "Vamos a permanecer aquí por ahora."

Hermione se puso en pie, muy aliviada. Necesitaban orientarse antes de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Ron. Si ella no se hubiera sentido tan culpable, se habría dado cuenta de que Ron sonaba muy decepcionado al sentirla irse de su lado.

"Si nos quedamos, deberíamos poner algunos encantamientos protectores alrededor del lugar", respondió ella. Caminó en un amplio círculo con la varita en el aire, murmurando encantamientos. Sus hechizos fueron impecables, como siempre, pero Hermione no pudo ocultar el frío dolor de la soledad aferrado a su pecho. Tenían el Horrocrux, pero a qué precio: ella acababa de perder su casa, Ron estaba muy mal herido, pero no había esperanza de conseguir atención médica adecuada, y ahora estaban allí, en medio de la nada; solamente ella los había aislado aún más del mundo. Lupin nunca sería capaz de encontrarlos nuevamente. Hermione guardó su varita, temblaba un poco al hacerlo. Sintió por primera vez que estaban verdaderamente solos en la caza de los Horrocruxes.

**0o0o0**

Harry le dio un golpecito con la rodilla para que levantase la vista de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y lo viera levantar las cejas en silencio y señalar hacia donde ella se encontraba. Era su turno.

"Gracias." Hermione se levantó de la entrada de la tienda para que Harry pudiera tomar su puesto. Sin embargo, él asintió con la cabeza hacia la noche, para indicarle que quería echar un vistazo alrededor. "Ten cuidado" le advirtió. Harry le dirigió una breve sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Hermione regresó dentro de la tienda y se dio cuenta de por qué Harry había estado tan tranquilo: Ron estaba tendido en la litera de abajo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando un poco irregular, _ojalá que ya esté dormido_. Consideró acercarse a la cama para examinarlo una vez más, pero los nervios la contuvieron. En su lugar, puso su libro sobre la mesa para poder revisar los platos que habían utilizado en la cena. Parecía que Harry los había limpiado cuidadosamente de todo alimento, pero no estaban realmente limpios. Probablemente pensó que parecían lo suficientemente limpios y que eso era suficiente. Ella rodó los ojos cariñosamente al tomar su varita. _Chicos_. Tenía que enseñarles una o dos cosas mientras estuvieran allí.

"Harry ya lo hizo."

"No muy bien" respondió Hermione. De alguna manera, ya sabía que Ron no estaba dormido. Cogió el recipiente que había usado para cocinar las setas y lo limpió con un movimiento rápido de su varita. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó por encima del hombro.

"Un poco mejor," le informó Ron. Trató de enderezarse ayudándose de sus almohadas para así poder tener una adecuada conversación, pero el esfuerzo le hizo detenerse y parpadear varias veces. "Un poco mareado", añadió, cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione le estaba mirando con ojos muy abiertos.

"Probablemente es por la pérdida de sangre - - o el hambre. Apenas comiste algo en la cena", Hermione se descubrió regañándolo. Cogió un trapo para poder limpiar innecesariamente la parte inferior del recipiente. "Debiste haber comido más. Te ayudará a recuperarte".

"Créeme, lo haría si pudiera", respondió Ron. Su rostro seguía siendo una sombra enorme de color blanco grisáceo. "Simplemente no creo que pueda retener nada en el estómago."

"Es normal sentir náuseas después de escindirse," Hermione le informó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero es como cuando tienes una resaca, no quieres comer, pero debes forzarte a hacerlo, porque sabes que te ayudará. Puedo intentar encontrar algunas setas si lo deseas- -"

Sin embargo Ron estaba más interesado en algo más que la comida. Se levantó un poco apoyándose en su codo, una sonrisa se dibujaba discretamente en su rostro. "Espera, ¿es como cuando tú _qué_?"

"Tienes una resaca" repitió Hermione.

Si Ron hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para brincar sobre la cama de alegría, lo habría hecho. "¿Y cómo, señorita Granger, sabe usted acerca de una resaca?"

"Eres un mal pensado", Hermione le regañó a la ligera. "Mi primo me dijo."

"Sí, claro," dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Levantó su brazo sano para indicar comillas en el aire con los dedos. "Tu 'primo'."

Si Hermione se hubiera sentido particularmente cruel, habría cambiado su respuesta a Viktor Krum, pero Ron había tenido suficiente en una noche, así que solamente le lanzó una fulminante mirada y le permitió pensar que por ahora había ganado.

Ron se rodó sobre el colchón, riendo a carcajadas. "Eso es todo", dijo. "Cuando vayamos a Australia, conseguiremos que disfrutes y bebas."

"Sólo inténtalo", le desafió Hermione a pesar de que en secreto estaba muy contenta de que Ron todavía pareciera estar entusiasmado con sus planes de viaje, por no hablar de que sus bromas habían logrado que el color volviera a su rostro

Ron estaba de nuevo en una posición sentada y con las cejas arqueadas. "Yo tendría cuidado", la advirtió en broma. "Soy el hermano de Fred y George. Creo que podría lograr que bebieras si yo así lo quisiera."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea" respondió Hermione con timidez. Regresó a los platos, sonrojándose brillantemente y con una sonrisa como si hubiera transfigurado un palillo a una aguja por primera vez. _Estoy coqueteando. Realmente estoy coqueteando_. Con Ron. Y era una increíble sensación.

"No puedo _esperar_ para esa fiesta," dijo Ron con alegría. Sin embargo, se puso serio con bastante rapidez y miró a Hermione. "Bueno, no es que sea realmente un día de fiesta."

"Sí" asintió Hermione en voz baja. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia fuera de la lonas de la tienda y así poder ver el cielo nocturno. Los árboles oscurecían más su vista, pero aún podía distinguir algunas estrellas aquí y allá. La noche antes de que ella saliera de casa para ir a Hogwarts por primera vez, su padre la había llevado fuera y le señaló sus constelaciones favoritas, para que, si alguna vez se sentía sola pudiera encontrar las estrellas y saber que no lo estaba. Fue un poco cursi, sí, pero había consolado a Hermione inmensamente en muchas ocasiones, especialmente durante los lapsos de soledad en Hogwarts, cuando había estado peleada con Ron o Harry. Rápidamente con su mirada encontró Orión, la constelación favorita de su padre, pero no le trajo el mismo sentimiento de seguridad como hacía mucho tiempo le traía. Además, era probable que ya fuese de mañana en Australia, y las estrellas estaban oscurecidas por la luz del alba. Retorció el trapo que llevaba y reprimió un suspiro. Sabía que sus padres estaban a salvo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que estaban haciendo. Solamente esperaba que se sintieran felices. Se lo merecían, después de todo lo que ella les hizo pasar.

Estaba de espaldas a Ron, pero aún así él podía leer sus pensamientos como si hubiera hablado en voz alta."Sabes que están bien", le recordó. "Papá encontraría una manera de avisarte si algo estuviera mal. Al igual que lo hizo para decirme después de la boda que todos estaban bien."

"Ya lo sé" respondió Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. "Aún así yo-"

"Lo sé" repitió Ron solemnemente, pues se sentía igual.

Compartieron otra sonrisa antes de que Hermione pusiera el trapo a un lado y regresara a la litera. "Déjame ver tu brazo otra vez."

Ron gimió. "Hermione, lo has visto quinientas veces. "

"Una vez más no te hará daño", le dijo Hermione. Ron murmuró algo indistinguible mientras ella se sentaba en el borde del colchón y quitaba la gasa que había conjurado para cubrir la herida. La piel nueva se extendía a través de su bíceps, pareciéndose a una fea cicatriz de una herida provocada por arma blanca. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos viajaron al inferior de su brazo para examinar las marcas que los cerebros del Ministerio habían dejado. Incluso a más de un año de aquello, todavía eran de un tono púrpura bastante desagradable, como si hubiera sido atacado sólo unas semanas atrás. Madame Pomfrey le había advertido a Ron que le llevaría mucho tiempo sanar completamente, pero Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar que en realidad nunca lo haría. Incluso Ron había comenzado a usar mangas largas en todo momento a fin de evitar más preguntas sobre el tema.

Y ahora, gracias a su fallida aparición, no sólo iba a tener otra cicatriz, sino que también su bíceps siempre estaría un poco reducido, ya que no había sido capaz de sustituir la carne faltante. Probablemente nadie se daría cuenta, a menos que lo conociera bastante bien; sin embargo, Hermione todavía se sentía culpable. Sacó su varita para reemplazar el vendaje en su brazo. "Lo siento", murmuró en voz baja. Había conseguido la promesa de Ron de no conseguir un solo rasguño a lo largo de su búsqueda, y aquí estaba ella, en repetidas ocasiones hiriéndolo. En el café le había ocasionado ese corte, y ahora casi le había hecho perder el brazo. Pudo haberlo matado. En ciertas ocasiones se sentía inútil.

"Hermione, te has disculpado quinientas veces," Ron le recordó exasperado. "Había un mugroso y gigantesco Mortífago colgándose de ti - yo no habría sido capaz de aparecerme en absoluto" Intentó hacerla sonreír. "Bueno, tal vez Twycross no te llame 'La Reina de la Aparición' ahora que has escindido a alguien, pero no creo que vayas a estar tan decepcionada por renunciar a ese título."

_"Ron -" _

"Oh, vamos, no te preocupes," dijo Ron con desdén. "Todavía eres la Reina Regente. Probablemente Twycross tiene tu retrato en su oficina."

"El Ministerio amaría eso", dijo Hermione con ironía. "Un retrato de una Nacida-Muggle en una oficina del Ministerio."

"Bueno, simplemente tendrán que acostumbrarse a él," dijo Ron con fingida severidad.

Hermione no respondió, había terminado de vendar el brazo de Ron con una gasa limpia, pero no tenía intención de regresar a los platos. Apretó la mano contra la frente del chico, fingiendo buscar una fiebre a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que tener fiebre no era un post-efecto típico de escindirse. Luego deslizó su mano para alisar su cabello como lo había hecho Ron por ella cientos de gloriosas veces. Estaba empezando a crecerle un poco después de meses de estar lejos de casa. En realidad comenzaba a parecerse de alguna forma a Bill. Hermione se preguntó si él la dejaría cortarle el cabello, no quería que se pareciera a su mayor y sin duda muy atractivo hermano. Ella sólo quería verlo como _Ron_. "Creo que estarás bien", finalmente dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que Ron la estaba mirando con curiosidad, tratando de entender su semblante. "Pero vas a tener que tomarlo con calma, perdiste mucha sangre."

Hubo un ligero e innecesario gemido en la voz de Ron, y aunque estaba enfermo, Hermione respondió de inmediato al mismo. "Bueno, perdón por preocuparme por ti", dijo al tiempo que alejaba la mano de él.

"No, no," Ron inmediatamente protestó. Trató de sentarse para detenerla, pero hizo una mueca por el movimiento repentino que causó que sintiera otro mareo. La mano de Hermione se detuvo en el aire, luchó contra el impulso de decirle 'te lo dije'. Ron se sentó de nuevo en la almohada, una vez más con la cara cubierta de sudor frío y pegajoso. Los ojos de Ron señalaron su propia cabellera. "Sigue haciendo eso".

Mariposas estaban empezando a volar en el estómago de Hermione, esas mariposas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. En realidad no había tenido tiempo para quedar atrapada en la inducción hormonal que siempre le causaba Ron. Ella y Ron habían tenido un acuerdo no verbal de que no podían comenzar nada todavía y, aunque era todo lo que siempre quiso, Hermione se obligó a no pensar en ello, al igual que se obligaba a no pensar en sus padres. Toda su atención necesitaba estar en Harry y los Horrocruxes.

Pero a veces - -Hermione volvió a presionar la palma de su mano tranquilizadoramente a un costado de la cabeza de Ron y alisó cada hebra individual de su cabello, similar a la forma en que su madre la acariciaba cada vez que se sentía mal - - no sólo era aceptable ceder el uno al otro, también era necesario. A ella le permitía seguir luchando con todo lo que tenía, porque cuanto antes se completara su misión; ella y Ron podrían ir a Australia.

Ron soltó un pequeño y suave gemido cuando sus ojos se posaron y cerraron de nuevo. Hermione sabía que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, pero no podía dejar de seguir hablando en voz baja y suave. "Aún te sientes muy mal, ¿no es así?"

"Encuéntrame mañana algo de comida de verdad y estaré como nuevo", prometió Ron soñoliento. "Y si te disculpas de nuevo, voy a encontrar _Hogwarts: Una historia_ en ese bolso mágico tuyo y lo utilizaré para la base de la jaula de Pig", añadió cuando Hermione abrió la boca para hacer su disculpa número quinientos dos. El brazo sano de Ron se levantó un poco para poder acariciar a ciegas el muslo de Hermione. "Tú nos salvaste. Estuviste genial."

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Hermione en voz muy baja. Con otro gruñido, Ron se acomodó en el colchón para finalmente lograr un merecido descanso. Hermione nunca dejó de pasar cariñosamente su mano por la cabellera de Ron, observándolo, tal y cómo él la estudiaba a ella, colmándose en cada pequeño detalle Hace dos años que ella se dio cuenta que amaba a Ron de una manera en la que jamás podría amar a ningún otro, pero nunca había pensado en decírselo. Es decir, nunca había pensado en decírselo… hasta ahora. No sabía por qué quería hacerlo en éste preciso momento, pero la situación lo había propiciado. Su sangre comenzó a calentarse y su corazón a latir con anticipación. "¿Ron?"

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Eh?"

Hermione pronto se acobardó y desvió la mirada de sus adorables ojos. "Nada." Realmente no debió haber sido colocada en Gryffindor.

_¡PLAM!. _

La varita de Hermione voló hacia la fuente del sonido. Un bulto del tamaño de Harry se estrelló contra la pared de la tienda, desvanecido e inmóvil. Ron trató de ponerse de pie, pero Hermione ya empujaba hacia atrás. "¡Quédate acostado!" le susurró. Ella no podría investigar nada si Ron la volvía a preocupar. Ron gruñó algo en voz baja, pero obedeció. Hermione se apresuró a la entrada de la tienda. "¿Harry? Harry, ¿estás bien?"

"Hermione -" Ron le advirtió, tratando de asesorarla para que callara y el atacante de Harry no supiera que ella se acercaba. Pero Hermione ya estaba empezando a sospechar lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo de la tienda para llegar hasta Harry, sin ningún temor a ser atacada. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, gimiendo y bañado en sudor. Su rostro grisáceo se arrugaba en agonía, y ello confirmaba sus más horribles sospechas.

_"¿Hermione?" _

"¡Él va a estar bien, Ron!" Hermione le tranquilizó. "¡Es la cicatriz!" Y cayó sobre sus rodillas a su lado, sacudiéndole su hombro con la esperanza de despertarlo. "¿Harry? Harry, ¿me oyes?" Harry no respondió, murmuraba algo acerca de un ladrón. Hermione le apretó los hombros más fuerte que nunca. _"¡Harry!" _

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, jadeaba. Él la miró y rápidamente se acobardó por la mirada y el ceño fruncido con que lo veía. "Un Sueño", dijo, y se sentó con rapidez tratando de fingir inocencia. "Debí haberme dormido, lo siento."

Harry tenía que creerla realmente estúpida si suponía que caería en su truco. Hermione tenía miedo de que esto sucediera, ésta era la única manera en que podían encontrarlos, a pesar de todos sus encantamientos, hechizos y precauciones. Si Harry miraba a escondidas en la mente de Voldemort, Voldemort podía acceder a él y descubrir su paradero. "¡Sé que fue tu cicatriz! ¡Lo sé por la mirada en tu rostro! ¿Estabas viendo dentro de Vol- -¡"

"¡No digas su nombre!" se oyó la voz enfadada de Ron desde el fondo de la tienda.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado tener algo que lanzar a Ron para que se callara. Su repentina incapacidad para escuchar siquiera el nombre de Voldemort ya comenzaba a molestarle. _"Bien"_ respondió Hermione. "¡de la mente de _Tú-sabes-quien_, entonces!"

"¡No fue mi intención que esto sucediera!" Harry dijo. "¡Fue un sueño! ¿_Puedes_ controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?"

_Por supuesto que no puedo_, Hermione le respondió con el pensamiento y enojada, _pero tú si podrías_. "Si aprendes a aplicar la Oclumancia -"

Harry estaba a punto de escuchar la misma letanía que había oído en numerosas ocasiones en el quinto año y antes de que eso ocurriera, se deslizó hacia ella para retransmitir febrilmente el contenido de su sueño: "Ha encontrado a Gregorovitch, Hermione, y creo que lo mató, pero antes de que lo matara, leyó la mente de Gregorovitch y vi -"

"Creo que será mejor que yo me haga cargo de la vigilancia si estás tan cansado como para quedarte dormido, "dijo Hermione fríamente. No estaba de humor para escuchar acerca de otra visión que no iba a ser de ningún algún tipo de ayuda para ellos . Tenían que centrarse sólo en los Horrocruxes si es que deseaban encontrarlos en esta vida.

Harry la miró indignado por la insinuación de que él no era capaz de completar su tarea. "¡Puedo terminar la vigilancia!"

"No, obviamente estás agotado. Ve y acuéstate".

Harry le dio una mirada de contrariedad, pero no discutió. Se metió dentro de la tienda y Hermione le escuchó subir a la litera mientras ella tomaba su posición en la entrada de la tienda. Quería asegurarse de que Harry supiera que ella estaba allí para que no intentara platicarle a Ron acerca de su sueño. Por supuesto era horrible que Gregorovitch hubiese sido asesinado, pero no ahondarían en ello. Tenían que centrarse en otras cosas.

No pudo oír nada por un rato, pero Hermione sabía que no debía suponer que su par de idiotas se habían quedado dormidos. Si lo hubieran hecho, ya estaría escuchando los ronquidos de Ron. Ellos estaban despiertos y discutían el sueño de Harry en ávido detalle; habían logrado hablar en voz tan baja que ni siquiera podía oírles desde ahí, o bien, lanzaron un hechizo para amortiguar sus voces. Tuvo la tentación de interrumpirlos para que supieran que no la estaban engañando, pero decidió no hacerlo. _Hablen todo lo que quieran,_ les informó en silencio mientras alejaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro y levantaba una vez más la mirada hacia el cielo para contemplar las estrellas. Ya les diría mucho sobre el asunto mañana por la mañana.

**0o0o0**

"Hermione, _ya basta_", se quejó Ron, mientras que caía de vuelta a la cama para enterrar su cara en la almohada. "Haré uso de mi brazo enfermo si continúas", amenazó.

"Muy bien, puedes ser un estúpido si lo deseas," Hermione respondió, completamente imperturbable. "Eso nunca me ha detenido antes. No puedes alentar a Harry para que tenga esos sueños -".

"¡Usar mi brazo, usar mi brazo, usar mi brazo!" Ron maulló mientras agitaba el brazo vendado lo mejor que podía en la mala honda que se lo sostenía. La honda rápidamente se vino abajo y mostró la venda blanca que cayó en su regazo. Tomando ventaja de la inesperada libertad, Ron agitó su brazo alrededor con nuevo fervor, su rostro se contorsionó de dolor_. "¡Ay!" _

"Si Harry puede ver en Vol _- Tú-sabes-quien_ -" Hermione modificó exasperada cuando Ron detuvo su ridículo aleteo y ahogó ante ella un grito por el horror de mencionar 'aquel' nombre. "Si Harry puede ver dentro de él, él puede ver en Harry- ¡y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando _eso_ sucede!"

"Sí" coincidió Ron. "¡Él salva la vida de mi padre!"

Al instante, Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué Ron estaba siempre tan ansioso por escuchar todos los detalles de los sueños de Harry. "¡No es una tele, Ron! ¡Él no puede ver a tu familia cuando él quiere!"

"Bueno_, alguien_ debe hacerlo", se quejó Ron con odio. El brazo le dolía demasiado como para seguir moviéndolo, de modo que dobló con cautela el codo e intentó envolverlo en la honda con una sola mano. Y, por supuesto, estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Hermione rodó los ojos y dio un paso adelante para poder ayudarlo. Ron inicialmente se apartó, pero finalmente cedió cuando se hizo evidente que no había manera posible de hacerlo por su cuenta. Sin embargo, él continuó mostrando su descontento dejando escapar exasperados suspiros cada tres segundos. Hermione hizo lo que pudo en caso de él, sabía que estaba realmente hambriento, y eso afectaba cada pequeña cosa que hacía.

"Mira" le dijo con voz más tranquila, con la esperanza de calmar su rugiente temperamento. "Sabes que no podemos tener a _Tú-sabes-quién_ hurgando a escondidas en la cabeza de Harry, aunque no significa que Harry no pueda ver lo que está sucediendo a tu familia. Simplemente no es seguro".

Ron se negó obstinadamente a mirarla. Hermione sacó su varita mágica para asegurar el nudo que había atado y sólo cuando terminó de murmurar el hechizo, se embolsó su varita y colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico. "Y tú sabes que también estoy preocupada por ellos. Tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de mantenernos en contacto con ellos. Tiene que ser terrible no saber nada- -"

"Deja de sentir lástima por mí", espetó Ron.

"No lo hago en absoluto", protestó Hermione. "¡Sabes lo mucho que amo a tu familia! ¡Y también Harry! Nos importan mucho y no tiene nada que ver con el sentir lástima por ti, porque, francamente, ahora mismo, ¡no la siento porque creo que estás siendo un gran patán!"

Ron finalmente la miró y aunque sus ojos todavía ardían con intensidad, ella creyó poder detectar un indicio de una sonrisa por su recién muestra de temperamento. Siempre le había gustado verla discutir. "¿Crees que podrías encontrar una manera?"

Hermione no se había esperado tal pregunta, así que bajó la vista y buscó frenéticamente a través de su mente por cualquier cosa que les permitiera comunicarse con los Weasley sin llamar la atención. El patronus parlante parecía ser la manera segura, pero Hermione no estaba _tan_ segura de su habilidad en esa área. Todavía tenía problemas para producir un Patronus regular. Pero la idea de decepcionar a Ron era demasiado horrible como para comprenderla, por lo que sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez", dijo con optimismo forzado. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

"De acuerdo" asintió Ron, ya se veía un poco menos de mal humor en él. Alzó las piernas para poder descansarlas en la cama y estiró el cuello hacia atrás para mirar la puerta. "¿Dónde diablos está Harry con la comida?"

"Es bueno saber que estás tan preocupado por su bienestar," dijo Hermione contante.

"Harry puede manejar cualquier cosa," Ron le recordó con impaciencia. "Él está bien."

Hermione miró su reloj y se dirigió de nuevo a la solapa de la tienda para mirar con ansiedad hacia fuera. "A estas horas ya debía haber regresado."

"¿Quieres vaya a buscarlo?" Ron dijo de mala gana mientras luchaba por sentarse.

"No, quiero que descanses un poco más", le respondió Hermione. "Ya has hecho bastante por hoy." Ron había logrado ayudarles a empacar y se había Aparecido bien, pero Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar. Ron debía permanecer en cama durante un día.

"Yo no soy inútil Hermione," Ron le recordó al dejarse caer nuevamente en el colchón.

"No" convino Hermione. "Estás enfermo. Necesitas descansar y sentirte mejor para que podamos volver a trabajar."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Ron, repentinamente serio. "¿Encontramos algo para acabar con el medallón o debemos ir a buscar a otro?"

"No sé", admitió Hermione. "No sé ni por dónde empezar a buscar y como lo has señalado, no tenemos una provisión de colmillos de basilisco..."

Se interrumpió mientras regresaba a su bolso de cuentas para encontrar _Los secretos del Arte más oscuro_. Tal vez había pasado por alto en su investigación algo que podía ayudarles. Sin embargo, mientras hojeaba las páginas, descubrió que no había ignorado nada. Simplemente no tenía idea de a dónde ir en su búsqueda.

Cerró el libro con un fuerte ruido. Ron tragó saliva, reconociendo su aspecto de derrota. "Estamos atrapados, ¿no?" dijo en voz baja.

Hermione devolvió el libro a su bolso. Su decepción era tan aguda que le hizo sentir dolor de estómago. "Creo que lo estamos."

Sombríamente tendido Ron sobre su cama, cerró los ojos, decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que Harry regresara, estaba cansado por todo lo que habían hecho. "Harry sabrá qué hacer," dijo Ron soñoliento; de algún modo su cansancio renovó su fe absoluta en su mejor amigo. "Dumbledore tuvo que haberle dado algo que nos pueda ayudar. Estaremos en casa para Navidad".

Hermione no creía que fuera el momento para recordarle que él había dicho que estarían en casa para mediados de septiembre. Tampoco le diría que estaba bastante segura de que Harry les había dicho todo lo que sabía. Todo lo que hizo fue asentir y sonreír, deseando que por una vez en sus vidas, sus instintos estuvieran equivocados, y que dentro de unos meses, todos estuvieran en la Madriguera, bebiendo sidra junto al árbol de Navidad.

**0o0o0o0**

Notas de Autor: Del texto se extrajeron los siguientes diálogos y situaciones: Harry y Ron durante su llegada al bosque: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo XIV:.- El diálogo con Harry después de la visión. Capítulo XIV.

**0o0o0o0**

**No les daré un Adelanto porque no recuerdo qué sigue pero sí les diré que ¡estoy exhausta! (nada qué ver, lo sé)**

**AH!, y no olviden sus comentarios ;D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ojalá que no les deje medio frustrados este capítulo como me dejó a mí; pero lejos de eso, deseo -como siempre- que disfruten de un buen trozo de escritura ¿o lectura?, bueno, como sea, espero que disfruten de un buen rato y eso les lleve a dejar un comentario =D.**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**0o0o0o0**_

**Resumen:** El horrocrux comienza a hacer estragos en el trío...

**0o0o0o0**

_Rogando por la ola que ahora viene, _

_Debe ser por decimoquinta vez _

_He estado aquí demasiado tiempo _

_Este es el pasado que es mío _

_Quiero volar y correr hasta que duela _

_Dormir un rato y hablar sin palabras _

_En Australia ... _

**0o0o0**

"Yo ya vuelvo" dijo Hermione mientras salía de la tienda y dejaba caer la lona de un tirón antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran ofrecerse a ir con ella. Hermione se acomodó la chaqueta de forma más segura y pateó a un lado los montones de hojas muertas mientras trataba de determinar qué día era. Habían estado en parajes desiertos durante tanto tiempo que Hermione había olvidado en qué día vivía. No tenía idea de si era un lunes o sábado, o incluso qué mes era. Sólo podía decir que los días eran cada vez más cortos, las noches eran más largas, y el aire era mucho, mucho más frío. Ahora tenía que desempolvar esos hechizos que había aprendido para ayudarles a mantener el calor. La tienda, por supuesto, se calentaba por magia, pero ellos se congelarían al salir a cazar su comida. Y luego estaba el terrible hecho de que sus suministros de alimentos se habían disminuido considerablemente con el cambio de temporada. Iba a ser un invierno largo y duro, sin esperanza de reunirse alrededor del árbol de Navidad de los Weasley.

Abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío, Hermione se encontró con un gran roble muerto que parecía prometedor, y se sentó en la base de éste. Siempre le había gustado encontrar árboles o puntos de referencia que le recordaban a Hogwarts; este árbol tenía un ligero parecido con el árbol al lado del lago, ese árbol en el que ella, Harry y Ron habían pasado muchas horas bajo su sombra, hablando de Voldemort, tareas o de cualquier cosa que en ese momento afectara sus vidas. Se acurrucó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos para poder escapar del estrangulador medallón que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

Era asombroso cómo los tres podían tener diferentes reacciones al Horrocrux. Ron arremetía contra todo y todos, escupiendo cada horrible pensamiento que pasaba por su mente. Ella no se había dado cuenta de esto antes, pero Ron en realidad tenía un filtro; en condiciones normales él no decía todo lo que venía a su obtusa cabeza. Ron de verdad tenía bastantes pensamientos negativos y auto-destructivos, sin contar los celos que le invadían todos los días; y ahora el Horrocrux estaba haciendo que esos pensamientos lo atacaran con intensidad, incluso más violentamente que de costumbre. Era divertido lo cerca que a veces podía sentir a Ron, sin embargo, cuando llevaba el Horrocrux, se convertía en un extraño.

Obviamente, Harry era afectado de forma similar por el medallón, pero en vez de desquitarse con ellos, se volvía hacia el exterior, odiando a Voldemort con una furia más oscura, y deseando cada vez más desesperadamente el descubrir exactamente qué hacer a continuación. Sin embargo, se estaba enfocando más en ese sueño acerca del rubio ladrón, en lugar de centrar su atención en los Horrocruxes, algo que para Hermione y Ron era bastante frustrante. No tenían absolutamente ninguna manera de destruir el medallón y a la serpiente, no había un lugar dónde buscar la Copa y ni siquiera tenían la más remota idea de lo que era el último Horrocrux. Los Horrocruxes eran la única manera para poner fin a todo esto, estaba segura de ello. ¿Cómo esperaban salvar al mundo si su elegido líder escogía pasar sus días meditando sobre una figura fantasmal que nunca esperaban encontrar.

Y luego estaba esa especial reacción que ella tenía con ese horrible medallón. Hermione abrió los ojos para poder retirar el medallón de debajo de sus capas de ropa, y posó la mirada en él, sintiendo los latidos del enfermizo corazón de la joya contra las yemas de sus dedos. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder estar mirando su otro medallón, el que sus padres le habían regalado. Este medallón la enfermaba.

_Tú no me mereces... no te mereces nada de esto... cualquiera de ellos ... _

Hermione inmediatamente dejó caer el medallón como si se le hubiera escaldado y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Esto es lo que el medallón tenía para ella: volvía sus pensamientos hacia su interior, viéndose obligada a examinar cada pequeña cosa sobre sí misma que no le gustaba, hasta el punto de sentirse tan plagada de auto-duda que casi no podía ver bien. Casi todos los días podía mantener el control, sólo se ponía un poco más cortante e irritable de lo normal, pero no más de lo que se ponía mientras estudiaba para los TIMOS o cualquier examen que requería esfuerzo. Pero algunos días, como hoy, los pensamientos le abrumaban con tanta fuerza como los que oprimían a Ron; eran tan fuertes que en algunos casos, casi podía oír que el medallón le hablaba, burlándose de ella, recordándole lo débil que era- -

_Inútil ... _

Hermione se estremeció. Eso tenía que ser la palabra más horrible en el idioma Español. Ciertamente se sentía muy inútil en ese momento. Trataba todos los días de pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que pudiera conducirlos a un Horrocrux. Ella y Harry hablaban durante horas, incluso hablaron de lo mucho que Ron había dejado de discutir con ellos, pero que ahora se malhumoraba y aislaba, lanzándole miradas sospechosas a Harry y a ella, miradas que ella no lograba descifrar. Otro escalofrío la atravesó. Ya ni siquiera sabía leer a Ron. Eso era lo único que podía hacer mejor que nadie, lo entendía mejor que a ningún otro chico. Pero ya no. Le había fallado. Y ahora Ron estaba atrapado y perdido en algún oscuro y siniestro lugar del cual ella no podía rescatarlo. Había fracasado. Era un fracaso.

_NO_. Hermione se estremeció con la esperanza de que el movimiento físico volviera sus pensamientos a la normalidad. Esto no era ella. Esta era una fuerza oscura jugando enfermizos trucos con su mente. Era magia negra de la más fuerte, pero podía ser combatida. Tenía que ser combatida. No había llegado tan lejos sólo para ser dominada por un pedazo de joyería. El Horrocrux se encendió con repentino calor abrasador, casi le quemaba la piel. Tragó saliva. No era sólo un pedazo de joyería contra lo que estaba luchando.

_Inútil... _

"_No soy_ inútil", susurró Hermione con determinación. Siempre le había dicho a Harry que, incluso en el mundo mágico, nunca era una buena señal el escuchar voces. Ahora, allí estaba ella, hablando con un medallón. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que su mayor preocupación había sido la Cámara de los Secretos.

_Inútil sangre-sucia ... _

Hermione volvió el rostro a sus manos para que poder concentrarse en repasar los acontecimientos del día. Por lo general, cuando el Horrocrux era así de poderoso en ella, podría remontarse a algún acontecimiento que había sucedido durante el día, algo que la dejaba más vulnerable y expuesta de lo habitual. Por lo general se trataba de una pelea particularmente desagradable con Ron, pero Ron no había usado ese día el Horrocrux; su turno comenzaba la medianoche del día en curso. De hecho, Ron no había hablado aún con ella ese día. Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva. Quizás esa era la razón por la que estaba particularmente susceptible ese día.

_Inútil sangre-sucia, vuelve a tus libros... _

_"¡Detente!"_ Hermione no podía soportarlo más y con furia desabrochó el medallón de su cuello. Se dejó caer contra el árbol, jadeaba para tomar aire, casi aplastaba el collar en su tembloroso puño. Era el último signo de debilidad - -quitarse el Horrocrux antes de que su turno hubiese acabado- - pero ya no podía soportarlo. Hermione se frotó los ojos. "Inútil", susurró para sí misma. Esta vez no conversaba con el Horrocrux.

Temblorosa, Hermione se puso de pie para poder iniciar la búsqueda de alimentos, tal y como le había dicho a Ron y Harry que lo haría. Probablemente se preocuparían si no volvía pronto. Después de dudar un segundo, Hermione metió el Horrocrux en el bolsillo. Se lo tenía que poner de nuevo antes de regresar a la tienda. Apretó la mano sobre su corazón para poder sentir sus latidos volver a la normalidad. Desde que Ron había señalado el latido interior del medallón, ella había notado que cada vez que lo llevaba, su corazón se aceleraba y coincidía con el del Horrocrux, algo que obviamente aumentaba su ansiedad y estrés. No era de extrañar que los tres apenas podían mantenerse juntos. Tenían suerte de que ninguno de ellos perdiera todavía el control. Ella de verdad no podía entender por qué Harry no les permitiría solamente cargar el Horrocrux. Comprendía que era mucho más seguro si lo usaban, pero era a un alto costo para su moral. El medallón podía ser más vulnerable a atacar si estaba en el bolso de cuentas, pero ellos estarían mejor preparados para protegerlo si no se atacaban el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Ella amaba mucho a Harry, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella siempre había supuesto que sí, pero ahora -

Hermione se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se agachó a unos arbustos en busca de bayas o setas o algo comestible. Realmente no era justo. No debía esperar solamente a que Harry les abriera camino, ni tampoco ellos le debían seguir a ciegas. Harry no era una fuente secreta de información que los salvara a todos de alguna forma mágica. Ella y Ron sabían todo lo que Harry sabía; si ellos no podían pensar en algo, ¿por qué Harry tenía que hacerlo? No era culpa de Harry que estuviesen atrapados en el limbo, sin poder moverse o actuar. Los tres deberían ser capaces de encontrar un camino juntos. No era justo que dependieran únicamente de Harry para salvarlos.

Además, Harry no tenía la culpa de su situación. Era el Horrocrux, Hermione estaba segura de ello. Esa era la única explicación de la increíble desintegración de la sólida amistad del trío, que a su vez llevaba la incapacidad para resolver su último misterio. Ella y Harry eran bastante estables, sólo se gritaban el uno al otro de vez en cuando, y era cuando el Horrocrux se hacía particularmente insoportable, pero Ron - Ron había desaparecido. Era un extraño. El Horrocrux no sólo lo atormentaba cuando lo llevaba, sino que lo afectaba en cada pensamiento, aún horas después de haberlo retirado de su piel. Casi no reconocía al hombre desdeñoso y gruñón que dormía dentro de la tienda en la litera, sin hacer absolutamente nada además de señalarle en varias ocasiones a ella y a Harry sus muchos errores. Se distanciaba de ella y Harry, cada vez más y con cada día que pasaba. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido con Ron una conversación normal; de todo lo que él hablaba, era de la falta de alimentos y de lo preocupado que estaba por su familia, o de por qué Harry no sabía qué hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que él le había tomado la mano, o incluso la última vez que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con sus libros, o esas muchas cosas que siempre había hecho por ella. Ya no eran Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos que se sostenían siempre al borde de algo más. Eran solamente dos personas que por casualidad estaban metidas en un mismo lío.

Hermione siempre lo supo, que si Ron se iba, ella y Harry se volverían bastante inútiles, y toda esta situación demostraba su punto. Siempre eran más fuertes cuando los tres estaban juntos, unidos para siempre. Hermione creía de verdad que era la razón principal por la que no habían hecho ningún progreso en la búsqueda del Horrocrux. La única manera en que cumplirían su tarea, consistía en trabajar juntos. Ni siquiera el Niño-Que-Vivió podía hacer esto sólo. Tenían que trabajar juntos. Pero parecía que eso ya no sería posible nunca más.

Hermione se interrumpió cuando sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar con un temblor muy familiar. Estaba tan cansada. Trató muy duro para asegurarse de que ni Harry ni Ron se dieran cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, pero por hacerlo se agotaba más. Se apretó la mano contra su frente para tratar de calmarse a sí misma, conocía muy bien estos síntomas. Ya antes había tenido que lidiar con episodios de cansancio relacionado con el estrés, gracias a la locura inducida en tercer año con el Gira-Tiempo, pero en aquella ocasión había sido diferente. Sin contar las pocas semanas que ella y Ron no se hablaron, había tenido dos amigos estables y ayudadores a su lado. Pero ahora, Harry estaba casi aturdido, ya que continuaba con sus repetidos episodios de tormento debido a su cicatriz, y siempre que Ron estaba alrededor de ese Horrocrux, su verdadero yo desaparecía y era sustituido por ese hosco y alterado hombre al que Hermione le tenía temor y compasión al mismo tiempo.

Como para probar su punto, un crujido de hojas la alertó indicándole que alguien se acercaba. Levantó su varita con la velocidad de un latido de corazón, pero rápidamente la bajó cuando lo vio. "Oye, ahí estás", saludó Ron mientras seguía acercándose. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Hermione levantó la canasta tentadoramente. A veces, si ella sonreía de la manera correcta, Ron salía por unos momentos del hechizo bajo el que se encontraba. "En busca de comida, por supuesto. Creo que he encontrado un poco más de las setas que te gustan."

"No me gustan ninguno de tus hongos", negó Ron. Sin embargo, se acercó para inspeccionar el hallazgo de Hermione y señaló los hongos con un dedo. "Y hay un montón de esos alrededor de la tienda - ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí y te has tardado tanto?".

Hermione se quedó mirando hacia la escasa provisión de hongos. Este no era el momento para que Ron se volviera un genio en lo que a hongos se refiere. "Oh. Bueno, estaba buscando otra cosa para que tuviéramos más opciones, pero no pude encontrar ninguna, y ya estando aquí, pensé en tomar estos." Hermione bajó la cesta y emprendió el regreso hacia la tienda de campaña en lo que esperaba que fuera una manera despreocupada. "¿De verdad he tardado tanto tiempo?"

"Más de una hora", informó Ron. Con su paso de una milla de largo, se las arregló para ponerse frente a ella en menos de cinco segundos para poderla mirar fijamente a la cara. Hermione se mordió el interior de su labio y le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, aún sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Él podía sentir cada problemático pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, estaba segura de ello. Él siempre sabía cuando estaba especialmente molesta. Y ahora iba a hacerla hablar de ello y trataría de consolarla como siempre lo hacía. Pero no tendría éxito - no cuando ella traía ese Horrocrux alrededor de su cuello - pero lo amaba por intentarlo. Y así, el intento de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar, a su vez, sería suficiente para levantar un poco la oscuridad que amenazaba con sobrepasarlos a todos.

Pero Ron Weasley siempre tenía el don de sorprenderla, y hoy no era la excepción. La miró a la cara, leyendo su perturbada mente, y pronto hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la tienda. "Harry tiene algo de pescado. ¿Quieres tratar de ayudarle con eso?".

"Oh." Por eso había venido a buscarla. Para que pudiera cocinar para él. _Otra vez._ No le importaba tratar de hacer la cena por su cuenta. _Si espera sea su esclava en la cocina cuando nos casemos, él tendrá que_- - Hermione silencio el resto de ese pensamiento, no porque la idea del matrimonio le asustara; sino porque ahora creía sinceramente que nunca se haría realidad. _No más. _

Ron ya le estaba dando la espalda es su regreso a su miserable casa. Ni siquiera la esperaría para caminar junto a ella. Hermione esperó hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura antes de retirar secretamente el Horrocrux del bolsillo y volvérselo a colocar alrededor de su cuello. Su piel se estremeció cuando entró en contacto con su piel.

_Inútil ... _

Hermione tragó saliva y no lo negó. _Lo sé_.

**0o0o0 **

Harry se inclinó más para poder echar un vistazo al libro de su amiga. "Ajá, entonces _así _es como: _Hogwarts, una historia_ se ve"

Hermione intentó golpearlo en broma, pero con una sonrisa, Harry hábilmente la evitó. "Estoy tratando de ver si hay algo acerca de algún artefacto de Rowena Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor, o si hay alguna referencia a un lugar donde Vol -".

_"¡No digas su nombre!" _

"- Tú-sabes-quién podría haber escondido un Horrocrux," Hermione corrigió rodando los ojos. Ron estaba de un humor particularmente hostil ese día, así que había decidido evitarlo a toda costa.

Harry cayó en la silla frente a ella, plenamente sorprendido. "Pensé que no creías que podía estar oculto allí."

"Sigo creyéndolo" convino Hermione."Pero como tú si lo crees, pienso que no estaría de más echar un vistazo."

"Gracias." Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo para tratar de leer las páginas al revés. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Todavía no," Hermione se arrodilló en la silla para poder empujar el libro hacia él, y de esa forma ambos pudieran leer. Harry deslizó su asiento y se acercó más para echar un vistazo. "Cada posible habitación en la que puedo pensar, está documentada en este libro, no creo que se haya arriesgado a esconderlo en un lugar tan accesible, especialmente con estudiantes corriendo constantemente. Era demasiado arriesgado…"

"¿Qué pasa con la Cámara de los Secretos?" Preguntó Harry mientras hojeaba las páginas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les ayuda. "Pudo haber pensado que él era el único que podía entrar allí."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo. El diario fue diseñado específicamente para ser utilizado para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Ginny tuvo que llevar el diario a la Cámara con el fin de completar el proceso de transformación de Riddle. Esto significa que dos Horcruxes estarían en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo - "

"- y no podía haber hecho eso," Harry terminó por ella. "Tienes razón". Siguió hojeando a través del libro en una búsqueda infructuosa de alguna página que proclamara: _'el Horrocrux se esconde aquí.'_ "En serio creo que él debió haberlo escondido allí, no lo puedo explicar - sólo lo siento, ¿sabías que fue el primer hogar que alguna vez tuvo -? Debió haberlo ocultado allí. "

Harry miró suplicante a Hermione y en este momento, se le hizo extrañamente parecido a Tom Riddle. Ginny le había confesado una vez a Hermione que una de las razones por las que se sintió tan atraída por el diario, era porque Tom le recordaba mucho de Harry, Hermione se preguntaba a menudo si Harry se daba cuenta de que, aunque él y Voldemort eran enemigos mortales, de otra manera, serían casi exactamente el mismo.

A pesar de que se había prometido evitarlo durante todo el día, aquel pensamiento preocupante hizo que Hermione volteara a ver a Ron que estaba tumbado en su cama, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de que Harry expresó su creencia de que un Horrocrux estaba en Hogwarts, Ron dijo que tal vez Harry estaba hablando de sí mismo en lugar de Voldemort. Ella no quería que Ron hiciera tal comentario de nuevo, Harry tenía suficiente con soportar esas permanentes punzadas de su cicatriz. No tenía necesidad de que su mejor amigo le recordase abiertamente que había una alarmante similitud más entre él y el asesino de sus padres.

Pero Ron seguía estando en sombrío silencio mientras observaba a sus mejores amigos, apenas parpadeaba. Hermione devolvió la atención a Harry. "Ya lo sé" dijo con simpatía."Pero honestamente no puedo pensar en un lugar en que lo haya escondido en Hogwarts, y simplemente no es seguro ir allí ahora mismo, especialmente si sólo vamos a correr por todo el castillo, sin un plan."

"Sí, también entiendo eso" cansadamente le concedió Harry y se quitó las gafas para poder frotarse los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, luego volvió las gafas a su lugar para darle a Hermione una sonrisa. "No puedo creer que finalmente me llevaras a leer _Hogwarts: Una historia." _

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo. "Te dije que sería útil".

"Eso fue muy poco útil," Harry no estuvo de acuerdo, pero aún así, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo indicándole su gratitud.

Alentada por la rara muestra de afecto, Hermione tomó sus posibilidades y miró por encima del hombro para darle a Ron una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que _él_ lo leyera."

Harry se echó a reír. "Nunca va a suceder, ¿verdad, amigo -"

El resto de esta cuestión murió en sus labios cuando la lona de la tienda se cerró con ira; lo que indicó la salida precipitada de Ron. Hermione se tapó con la mano sus labios temblorosos, y suspiró larga y profundamente para mantener el equilibrio. Los cambios de humor de Ron estaban empezando a asustarla.

"Él tiene el medallón consigo" Harry la confortó con torpeza, aunque también parecía igual de consternado por el comportamiento de Ron. "Es mi turno en un par de horas, estará bien después de entonces."

"No estoy tan segura", admitió Hermione en voz baja. Y en realidad estaba empezando a creer que Ron nunca podría estar bien otra vez.

Harry consideró por un momento ir tras su mejor amigo, antes de volver a apelar a la chica que mejor lo conocía. "¿Qué pasa si acortamos su turno? No me importaría llevarlo más tiempo - "

"¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta llevarlo?" Hermione le exigió bruscamente.

_"No",_ aseguró a Harry. "No, lo odio. Simplemente creo que le ayudaría."

Hermione le dio una amable sonrisa. No se merecía un amigo como Harry, y Ron tampoco, no con la forma en que estaba actuando. Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Podría pensar que no lo creemos capaz de manejarlo, y que sentimos lástima por él. Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos hacerle sentir que es un caso de caridad."

La frente de Harry se arrugó con desconcierto. "¿Por qué pensaríamos eso?"

"Porque – él está- - no importa," Hermione agitó distraídamente su mano. Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para explicarle a Harry el interno funcionamiento de la mente de Ron. "Sólo tenemos que tener cuidado, eso es todo."

"Muy bien", dijo Harry con escepticismo, sin saber si esta era la mejor manera de proceder, y era incapaz de pensar en cualquier otro curso de acción. Tampoco era capaz de pensar en el curso correcto de otras varias acciones. Se quitó las gafas de nuevo para poder frotar sus ojos cansados, pálidos y ansiosos, debido a las largas horas que había pasado logrando absolutamente nada.

"Harry, ¿Porqué no te acuestas?" Hermione sugirió en voz baja. Harry había tenido otro episodio con su cicatriz unas horas atrás, y después de un ataque, por lo general Harry tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible que duraba varias horas. La única manera de hacer que desapareciera, era que tuviera un muy necesario descanso.

Normalmente, Harry se hubiera evadido y le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, pero asintió con la cabeza y cayó en su cama con alivio. Estuvo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos, y Hermione esperaba que sin más visiones que interrumpieran ese dormir que tanto necesitaba. Salió de puntillas de la tienda para poder encontrar a Ron y advertirle que no molestara a Harry.

Sin embargo y como siempre, una pequeña petición terminó instigando un enorme y ardiente lío y las cosas se volvieron _rápida,_ pero muy rápidamente viciosas, incluso para los estándares de Ron y Hermione:

"¿Por qué está durmiendo? ¡Es medio día!, cuando yo trato de dormir -"

"¡Su cicatriz le dolió desde temprano, Ron! ¡Tú sabes lo mal que se siente después de eso!"

"¡Pensé que no querías que viera a _tú-sabes-quien_ con su cicatriz!"

"No quiero, pero no puede detenerse, ¡no voy a estar enfadada con él por eso! "

Ron rodó los ojos violentamente. "Pero si _yo_ hago la más mínima cosa -"

"¿La más _mínima cosa_?" Hermione repitió con ardida incredulidad. "¡Ron, no has hecho _nada_! ¡Has estado de mal humor, siendo de _ninguna_ ayuda para mí o Harry!"

"¡He hecho cosas!"

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en listarle todos los muy concretos ejemplos que demostrarían la falsedad de esa declaración. "¡Tú sabes, Ron, y yo sé que tú eres un montón de cosas, pero nunca pensé que fueras absolutamente _inútil_, hasta ahora!"

No estaba muy segura de lo que le llevó a usar esa palabra; tal vez el Horrocrux todavía tenía un efecto sobre ella también. El semblante de Ron decayó, pero su rostro permaneció tan duro como siempre. "Oh, tú realmente piensas eso acerca de mí, ¿verdad?"

Ella se encogió de hombros sin piedad. "Después de lo que me hiciste el año pasado, puedo pensar muchas cosas sobre ti."

Ron sólo podía mirarla con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta, herido más allá de toda comprensión por el hecho de que usara a Lavender en su contra de esa forma. Pero no se rindió. Él nunca lo haría. "¿¡_Yo_ soy un inútil!" le gritó. "¿Quién tiene la culpa de que mi brazo esté todo desequilibrado?, ¿Quién tuvo la idea de Aparecerse por todos lados y vivir en una tienda de campaña como si fuéramos magos errantes?, ¿Quién es la razón por la que estamos atrapados aquí, en primer lugar -? ¡Oh, cierto_, eres tú_!"

Mejor debió haberle arrancado el corazón y con él alimentar a los trolls salvajes. Habría sido mucho menos doloroso. Hermione trató de hablar para poder defenderse, pero de su garganta no pudo salir nada de voz. Esto estaba más allá de la crueldad. Él sabía lo que ella pensaba de sí misma, sabía todos sus pensamientos secretos, porque él era su mejor amigo y ella lo había considerado digno de su corazón. No debía abusar así de ese privilegio.

Eso habría sido más que suficiente para devastarla toda una vida, pero Ron ardía en ira. Él se apartó de ella como si fuera a caminar en el bosque. "¿Sabes qué?" dijo groseramente. "¿Por qué no te vas a leer un libro? – a final de cuentas es para lo que sirves"

Se quedó sin aliento, como si la hubiera abofeteado. _¿Cómo se atreve?._ Ron sabía – él _sabía_ cuán sensible era sobre ese tema, lo horrible que se sentía por aquella "S" en Defensa, y lo inútil que se sentía a veces cuando estaban luchando contra los Mortífagos. Su mayor miedo había cambiado desde el tercer año; lo sabía, ahora era ese horrible pensamiento de que lo único a que podía aspirar era simplemente a ser una intelectual. Ella era inteligente - ¡Por Merlín, sí que lo era! - pero eso no importaba cuando estaba tratando de salvar al mundo. Los cerebros eran útiles, por supuesto, pero como ella había dicho en el primer año, había cosas más importantes, como la amistad y valentía. Ella había fallado en esas áreas hace dos años cuando fue derribada por la maldición de Dolohov en el Departamento de Misterios; y un año atrás, cuando había perdido tiempo precioso vigilando la oficina de Snape esa noche que Dumbledore murió; y durante los últimos cinco meses, cuando ella había confiado en Snape por encima de sus mejores amigos. Ya no podía contar todas las veces que Harry la salvó de una inminente maldición; o cuantas veces Ron alejó de ella a un Mortífago; o las veces que Ron tuvo que consolarla mientras lloraba y se venía abajo por completo, llegando a ser totalmente inútil para la gente por la que ella más se preocupaba- -

Era un miedo horrible. Se sentía enferma de tan solo pensar en ello, pero Hermione no podía evitarlo, porque los pensamientos siempre estuvieron ahí, acechando en los rincones más profundos de su mente. No había forma de escapar. Y Ron sabía eso. Él levantó con altivez las cejas, orgulloso por el hecho de haberla insultado. Se le parecía tanto a Malfoy en ese momento.

Esa fue la pista final que necesitaba. Con estrechos y sospechosos ojos, le tendió la mano. "Dámelo".

Ron optó por hacerse el tonto. "¿Qué?" preguntó con inocencia fingida que Hermione detectó en un segundo. Hasta Crabbe y Goyle hubieran sido capaces de descubrirlo en un instante, pero eso era irrelevante.

Hermione le agitaba los dedos con severidad. "Dame el medallón. Lo has llevado bastante tiempo." Ya no se preocupaba por su dañado orgullo; su entera supervivencia giraba en torno a proteger de ese horrocrux a Ron.

"No" negó Ron, apretando una de sus manos sobre el Horrocrux. "Me lo acabo de poner. Estoy bien."

"No te ves muy bien, y ciertamente no estás actuando bien", dijo sin rodeos. Habían pasado le línea de la amabilidad mutua. _"¡Dámelo!"_ Su varita estaba fuera antes de que Ron pudiera incluso poner un dedo sobre la suya."Dámelo o te lo quito."

Ron, estúpidamente, aún fue por su varita y Hermione lo derribó con una rápida maldición. Ron soltó un grito mientras caía y luchaba por librarse del hechizo, pero el trabajo de Hermione era demasiado fuerte. Ella lo liberó del medallón con la mayor facilidad y hasta tuvo tiempo de meter la cabeza en la tienda para asegurarse de no haber despertado a Harry, antes de que Ron volviera a sus pies. Por suerte, él todavía estaba dormido.

"¿El Preciosos Harry sigue durmiendo la siesta?" Ron se burló mientras buscaba la varita que había perdido. Hermione temblaba, intentaba lograr que Ron la escuchara.

"Quiero que te sientes aquí durante cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos, y pienses en lo que nos estás haciendo", Hermione le ordenó. "Voy a buscar un poco de leña. Vuelvo en cinco minutos y espero que hayas vuelto a ser humano para que podamos hablar. Así que siéntate allí durante _cinco minutos_. Vuelvo en _cinco minutos_. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?" murmuró Ron sarcásticamente cuando Hermione le dio la espalda. Hermione consideró buscar alrededor para encontrar un objeto muy grande con qué golpearle en la cabeza, pero se obligó a seguir caminando, a la vez que se decía, _es sólo el medallón, sólo el medallón, sólo el medallón ... _

Hermione se las arregló para llegar hasta el árbol que había descubierto ayer, cuando llegó se derrumbó bajo su sombre nuevamente, el Horrocrux le escaldaba la mano. Endureció su rostro para no llorar otra vez. Ya había llorado demasiado; el medallón la hacía sentirse suficientemente horrible, no necesitaba a Ron empeorando las cosas por decirle palabras horriblemente crueles. Su otra mano la colocó sobre su pecho porque también volvieron esos terribles dolores provocados por la maldición de Dolov. Si _Ron_ era capaz de decirle algo como _eso_ - algo tan claro - algo tan vengativo - entonces era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Un latido raro de presentimiento golpeó en su estómago. Se estaban derrumbando - el trío estaba cayendo a pedazos - y no sólo el trío - ella y Ron se estaban desmoronando, justo frente a sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo – no mientras todavía tuvieran ese estúpido medallón en su poder.

Regresó en seis minutos, a ella solamente le llevó un minuto el controlarse. Ron estaba sentado justo en el límite del perímetro de sus encantamientos de seguridad, con la cabeza inclinada y la varita en su regazo. Había querido seguirla, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Harry solo en la tienda mientras estaba dormido e indefenso. Hermione se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, preparada para la batalla en caso de ser necesario. Ni siquiera lo miró. Era turno de Ron solucionar el problema.

"Me hechizaste," dijo finalmente.

"Te lo merecías" respondió Hermione con dureza.

"Ya lo sé" admitió Ron contrito. Hermione se volvió hacia él, sus ojos se avivaron con una nueva esperanza. Sonaba muchísimo más parecido al Ron que amaba. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, agarrándose un puñado de pelo, y odiándose con todas sus fuerzas. "No sé lo que me pasa."

_Allí estás_. No lo había visto en bastante tiempo. Hermione rápidamente cayó de rodillas junto a él para poderle dar su entera atención. Le alisó el cabello de la forma en que lo hizo la noche que se escindió. Ron cerró los ojos para disfrutarla. "Es el relicario, Ron," Hermione le dijo suavemente. "Nos afecta a todos -"

"No como a mí," Ron no estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose como si pudiera decirle todo mientras ella continuara haciendo eso. "Tú y Harry no hacen lo que hago."

"Todos estamos afectados de forma diferente, Ron, pero créeme, a todos nos afecta", Hermione le consoló y vaciló antes de continuar, "¿Por qué crees que salí sola ayer?"

Ron inmediatamente abrió los ojos e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para poder interrogarla "¿Qué hace contigo?" preguntó, sorprendido y preocupado. Él, que se daba cuenta de cada cosa referente a esta chica, no había detectado que a menudo salía al bosque sola, para luchar contra la magia oscura más fuerte que existía.

"Lo mismo que a ti", admitió Hermione. "Todo tipo de malos pensamientos." Se mordió el labio y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos en la gruesa capa de hojas; no deseaba ahondar en el tema. Le era bastante doloroso experimentar esas oscuras nubes de duda; recitarle todo a Ron sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Ron, le quemaba en la mejilla, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo, luchando contra el inexplicable impulso de llorar. Todo lo que ella quería era que Ron volviera a la normalidad, y ahora aquí estaba, tranquilamente sentado junto a ella, su fuego Weasley ardiendo por cada uno de sus poros, y todo lo que Hermione quería hacer, era estallar en lágrimas. Por supuesto, quería estallar en llanto y abrazarlo, pero no podía. Demasiado había pasado entre ellos, los dos habían cambiado de mil maneras en los últimos meses. No podían volver a sus viejas costumbres con una conversación.

Ron se acercó más a ella. Su voz era baja y se hizo grave, con todo lo que sentía y había pasado. "La odias tanto como yo, ¿no?"

Hermione se giró para mirarlo de frente, su cabello volaba por todas partes. "¿De verdad creías que estaba disfrutando de esto?"

"Bueno –- yo solamente- - tú y Harry estaban- - y tú nunca -" Ron balbuceó en un infructuoso intento de articular lo que estaba pasando dentro de él. Hermione esperó en silencio, el corazón le golpeaba por la anticipación. _Vamos, Ron_, le suplicó. _Dime. _

Él trató de apartarse de ella, pero Hermione se desplazó a la derecha con él para que supiera que no iría a ninguna parte. Hermione pensaba que se trataba el Horrocrux, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba al hombre que conocía y amaba tanto, se daba cuenta que había algo más, además del Horrocrux, además de la falta de alimentos, además de su humor de perros que constantemente se le subía a su testaruda cabeza. Ella sabía que había algo más. El Horrocrux estaba aumentando todos esos sentimientos para que estallara todos los días con la furia de un millar de Mortífagos, pero el Horrocrux no creaba esos sentimientos. Esos sentimientos se habían originado en algún profundo lugar del ser de Ron, y si él podía decirle lo que era, cabía la posibilidad de poder arreglarlo. Sabía que podían. Podían arreglar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando lo hicieran juntos.

Ron hizo una decisión abrupta y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. "Vámonos."

"¿Qu-?"

_"¡Vámonos!"_ Ron repitió con entusiasmo. "¡Salgamos de aquí- - ambos somos miserables, así que vámonos de aquí!" Se puso de rodillas para poder tomar su mano entre las suyas y acariciarlas tentadoramente. Parecía más vivo y animado de lo que había estado en años. "Vamos, Hermione, vamos a Australia en este momento. Podemos encontrar a tus padres - Sé que los extrañas - te preocupas por ellos todo el tiempo - y puedes modificar sus recuerdos de nuevo para que te vuelvan a recordar – después podrás encontrar alguna genial escuela mágica australiana y volver a estudiar, y yo entraré a estudiar contigo - incluso estudiaré para los exámenes de admisión - pero vámonos, solamente tú y yo - ¿por favor?"

Si eso no era suficiente para convencerla, Ron decidió hacer valientemente un movimiento final. Se enderezó y alzó las manos para encontrar las curvas de sus mejillas, sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de sus rizos, y se inclinó para demostrarle que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de todas las formas en que estaba cambiando, lo que sentía por ella, nunca, nunca cambiaría, porque mientras ella lo deseara, él le pertenecía.

Y ese impulsivo movimiento era justo lo que Hermione necesitaba para salir del sorpresivo aturdimiento en que había quedado atrapada. Tan pronto como Ron se inclinó, ella se apartó. "Pero Harry - -"

Ron la miró como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. Torpemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco para que ella no le viera contorsionar el rostro debido a un frustrado sollozo. "Pensé que dirías eso", admitió amargamente.

Ella lo estaba perdiendo... muy _rápido_. Hermione temblorosa, se apresuró a tomarle de nuevo la mano, pero Ron se apartó. "Ron, sabes que no puedo esperar para ir contigo a Australia," le dijo Hermione para tranquilizarlo. "Es por todo lo que luchamos, de verdad, pero no podemos irnos ahora. Si dejaras a Harry nunca te lo perdonarías, tú lo sabes."

"¡Harry no sabe _nada_!" Ron le recordó con vehemencia."¡No nos dejaré llevar a la muerte por alguien que no tiene ni una endemoniada idea acerca de cómo solucionar este problema!"

Hermione retrocedió ante la repentina furia en su voz. Ni siquiera Ron podía enojarse con tanta rapidez, y menos si no llevaba el Horrocrux sobre él - - entonces era algo más profundo - algo que no se podía solucionar fácilmente -

"Simplemente estás hambriento," dijo Hermione, se dijo a sí misma para convencerse de que era el furioso apetito de Ron quién hablaba; Ron no podía tener esos horribles pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se sacudió sus pantalones vaqueros con fuerza. "Iré a buscarte algo de comida."

"La comida no solucionará el problema", gruñó Ron, sin moverse un centímetro. "Harry puede, ¡pero, diantre, no puede!"

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo para hablar seriamente con él. No había tiempo para formalidades ni buen tacto. Simplemente tenía que hablar y rogar para que escuchara cada palabra que le dijera. "Escucha, sé que en realidad no crees eso de Harry -"

"¡Sí, lo _creo_!"

"- Sigues bajo la influencia del Horrocrux, como me lo decías, tienes razón- - te afecta de manera diferente - - de hecho, todavía te afecta, incluso después de que te lo quites- - así que tal vez deberíamos reducir el tiempo en que- - "

"_No_" negó Ron, horrorizado ante la perspectiva. "No, eso significa que ustedes dos tienen que llevarlo aún más y me acabas de decir que también a ustedes les afecta- -"

"Pero no _como a ti_", subrayó Hermione lo más claramente que pudo. "¡Y si no te tenemos con nosotros, puede ser que también terminemos por renunciar, porque entonces sí estaríamos perdidos!"

"¿Por qué conmigo es tan diferente?" Ron le preguntó con dureza, pero Hermione pudo ver que realmente le era necesaria una respuesta. Estaba tan preocupado por sus acciones tanto como ellos. Parecía no poder detenerse cuando de su cuello colgaba el Horrocrux.

"No lo sé" dijo Hermione miserablemente. "Pero no tenemos tiempo para encontrar una respuesta, por eso Harry y yo -"

"¿Harry y tú?"

Hermione deseaba poderse golpear la cabeza. Eso tenía que ser lo peor que pudo haberle dicho en este momento.

Ron se enderezó y la observó. Hermione apretó los labios para no gemir o llorar. Ron se había ido de nuevo. "¿Tú y Harry hablaron de mí?"

"Sólo porque estamos preocupados", explicó Hermione a toda prisa. "De verdad lo estamos, Ron, tienes que saber que eres _tan diferente_ - -y te extraño- - y," Hermione de repente se volvió a la ofensiva, "tú y yo hablamos de Harry todo el tiempo, ¿por qué _esto_ es que diferente? "

"Porque somos _tú y yo_ y -" Ron se tragó el resto de las palabras con amargura y rápidamente cambió de tema. "¿De verdad crees que Harry sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿Sí o no?"

"Ron, eso no es realmente una buena pregunta -"

_"¿Sí o no?" _

"Bueno. No" admitió Hermione en voz muy baja. Sentía como si estuviera apuñalando a Harry por la espalda sólo por expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta, incluso a un desolado bosque. "Supongo que pensé que había un poco más sobre qué ir, después de todas las lecciones que tuvo con Dumbledore, así que fue un poco decepcionante darme cuenta que no sabía más que nosotros; pero Ron, sabemos que Dumbledore le ha dado la respuesta a todo. Pero no era seguro que le diera a Harry una respuesta directa acerca de todo lo que debía hacer- - "

"¡Ya deja de defenderlo!" Ron susurró rodando los ojos. _"¡¿Sí o no?" _

_"¡No!"_ Hermione respondió, un poco asustada por esta nueva muestra de temperamento. "¡Te lo acabo de decir!"

Ron al instante se puso serio e intentó tomar su mano nuevamente. "Entonces vámonos", declaró una vez más. "Harry nos llevará a la muerte si no nos alejamos."

"No creo que así sea", se negó Hermione."Harry moriría antes de que nos pasara nada."

"¿En serio? ¿Es así?" Ron fingió pensar en ello. "... Bueno, vamos a ver: me Escindí y él no cayó muerto. Me envenené y no cayó sobre mí. Dolohov te maldijo delante de él y siguió corriendo -"

"¡Eso no es lo que pasó!"

"Harry está obsesionado con Gregorovitch", continuó Ron. "No está pensando en los Horrocruxes - ni siquiera sabe _qué hacer_ con los Horrocruxes, simplemente nos sentamos aquí hablando de las mismas cosas una y otra vez – a ti y a Harry no se les ocurre nada nuevo; ni siquiera tratan de pensar en algo diferente. ¿Cómo haremos _algo_ si nos quedamos _aquí_? ¡Estaríamos mejor si nos fuéramos y tratáramos de encontrarlos nosotros! "

"No podemos hacer eso", negó Hermione bajando la voz, con la esperanza de que Ron hiciera lo mismo. No podía seguir gritando en medio del bosque y no ser escuchado por algún muggle, o peor aún, por Harry. "Necesitamos a Harry".

"Yo no" negó Ron en un susurro, al darse cuenta de la silenciosa advertencia de Hermione para que mantuviera su voz baja.

"Sí, lo necesitas," dijo Hermione sin dudar. "Sabes qué hacer. No te mientas a ti mismo."

"¿Tú lo necesitas?" Preguntó Ron abruptamente, con el rostro reacio y de pronto irreconocible.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió Hermione con honestidad, desconcertada de que Ron siquiera se molestara en preguntar. Por supuesto que necesitaba su mejor amigo.

Ron miró hacia un punto en la lejanía. "Por supuesto que sí," hizo eco con su voz.

Hermione se deslizó más cerca de él para que Ron no confundiera lo que acababa de decir. "Y yo sé -"

"¿Pero lo admites?" Ron la interrumpió. "¿Que Harry no está haciendo un buen trabajo?"

"¿Crees que tú puedes hacerlo mejor?" Hermione respondió cansinamente. Tenía la sensación de que esta conversación podría continuar por _mucho_ tiempo. "Ahora mismo no estás haciendo mucho por nosotros. Harry y yo estamos haciendo todo el trabajo."

Ron rodó los ojos. "_Harry _y Tú."

"Sí, Harry y yo- -"

Y hablando de Harry, éste caminaba hacia ellos, se veía un poco ansioso, _justo ahora_. Hermione cortó su frase y se puso de pie para poder ir a buscar leña. Ron imitó sus movimientos instantáneamente."Hola, Harry" saludó Hermione sin aliento cuando Harry se detuvo bruscamente frente a ellos, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre ambos, con una horrible sospecha escrita en todo su rostro. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí. Muy bien, en realidad," respondió Harry muy lentamente. Hermione hizo lo que pudo para verse inocente, pero conocía la mirada de consternación en los ojos de Harry, y estaba segura que no se lo creía. _Él lo sabía_. Sabía que estaban sentados allí, hablando de él a sus espaldas. Miró a Ron, quien estaba inclinado, obviamente, buscando mucho de nada. El semblante de Harry decayó aún más. Hermione se mordió el labio, no quería hacer nada más que abrazarlo y asegurarle que podían estar teniendo todos esos horribles pensamientos e ideas a los que Harry tenía miedo darse cuenta, pero no actuarían acorde a ellos. Se quedaban a su lado, sin importar qué sucediera.

Pero no pudo. No podía decirle lo que quería decir. En lugar de hacerlo inclinó la cabeza atractivamente hacia un macizo de arbustos. "¿Quieres ayudarnos a encontrar algo para la cena?"

Ron estaba murmurando otra vez en voz baja, pero tanto ella como Harry lo ignoraron. "Sí" asintió Harry. Todavía se veía bastante enfermo por su creencia de que sus mejores amigos conspiraban contra él. Lo que Harry más quería era asegurarles que resolvería todo ese lío, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, pero también fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el arbusto señalado."Vamos a encontrar algunos hongos."

**0o0o0o0**

Cita de Australia, Manic Street Preachers

**0o0o0o0**

_**¡Mugre Ron! algunas veces es difícil no odiarlo por ser tan cabeza hueca, y Patán, y….**_

_**Respira profundo… (Suspira)… ok. DALAI**_

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, ahora sí, la partida es inminente, preparen pañuelos y el tan solicitado plátano para cortarse venas XD XD**_

_**¡Y no olviden dejar sus impresiones!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

_**SOLO DEBO DECIRLO: ¡SUPER TRAILER! ¡YA QUIERO IR AL ESTRENO!, ok ya me siento mejor XD**_

_**¡Hola chicos!**_

_**Esto tal vez ya les parezca cíclico, pero la verdad que no lo hago con intención; he estado malita, algo baja de presión, ¿saben?, ya no soy una pequeñuela como muchos de ustedes, y los ánimos de entrar a internet y contestar sus comentarios no han sido muchos- aunque he de decir que algunos son muy tentadores para discusiones pues los últimos capítulos nos han dado opiniones muy divididas y éste capítulo responde a muchas preguntas, ideas y suposiciones que algunos de ustedes expresaron (brujos)- pero primero Dios y ustedes saben que así es, contestaré sus comentarios, no les digo cuándo pero saben que lo haré.**_

_**Bueno, el tan temido capítulo llegó, les aconsejo que acerquen un vasito de agua; cuando sientan ese nudo en la garganta y la boca del estómago, respiren profundo y denle un traguito a tan preciado líquido, de verdad que se sentirán mejor =D**_

_**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS! ¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**0O0O0O0O0O0**

**Resumen:** Todos sabíamos que tenía que suceder... Ron sale del trío ...

Esta historia se basa en personajes y situaciones creadas que son propiedad de JK Rowling, varias editoriales y Warner Bros. Inc. No se recibe dinero por tales escritos y no se infringen derechos de autor o marca registrada de manera intencionada.

**0o0o0o**

_No tengo ninguna solución a este a este ruido que me contamina _

_Y yo no era la respuesta _

_Así que olvídate de haber pensado que era yo _

_Yo no soy quien te rompió _

_Yo no soy a quien debes temer _

_Tenemos que hacerte seguir adelante querido._

_Pensé que te perdí allá afuera _

_Pero en realidad nunca estuviste ahí _

_Y quiero liberarme _

_Háblame _

_Puedo sentirte caer _

_Y yo quería ser _

_Todo lo que necesitas. _

_De alguna manera se ha ido _

**0o0o0o0**

"¿Y si Dumbledore le dijo algo que no nos está diciendo -"

"Pero él _no lo hizo_ -"

"¡Tú dijiste que pensabas que Dumbledore le había dicho qué hacer!"

"Lo dije. _En Julio_ - Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Ron."

"Oh, sí que me he dado cuenta" respondió Ron con un calmado gruñido. Estaba dispuesto a decir más, pero la reaparición de Harry en la entrada de la tienda de inmediato lo hizo callar. Él y Hermione se habían vuelto más hábiles en discutir en susurros para asegurarse de que Harry no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no estaban engañando a nadie, y menos aún al Niño que vivió.

Harry se detuvo algo desorientado, al igual que un torpe adolescente cuando entra en la cafetería y no puede encontrar un amigo con el cual sentarse. "Hey", dijo con voz ahogada.

"Hola" respondió Hermione a toda prisa, se puso de pie y buscó en la mesa algo con lo cual amarrar su cabello. "¿Es mi turno de vigilar?"

"Es el de Ron, en realidad" corrigió Harry, y miró deliberadamente el reloj que había recibido por su cumpleaños; mientras se dirigía a su mejor amigo, su voz se alzó ligeramente. "Y ya estás un poco retrasado."

Ron no discutió como Hermione había temido. Golpeó hacia atrás la silla murmurando algo entre dientes, y se fue a su cama para empalmarse toda la ropa que había, para no congelarse en el frío glacial de la noche. Regresó a la mesa para recuperar su varita y para darle a Hermione la liga para su cola de caballo -de la que recordó que había arrojado cerca de una pila de pergaminos-. "Nos vemos", dijo poco antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad para pasar estimulantes y reflexivas horas sobre toda clase de terribles pensamientos.

Hermione no podía soportar ver lo irse. Había pasado tan poco tiempo con Ron en las últimas semanas después de haberle rechazado _aquella_ invitación. Las únicas veces que le hablaba era para discutir sobre el liderazgo de Harry. Cada vez que ella trataba de iniciar una conversación más amable, Ron gruñía y se alejaba para recoger leña o buscar comida. Así fue como Hermione supo que estaba muy enfadado con ella: había elegido trabajar en lugar de estar en su compañía.

Pero aún así, Hermione no pudo dejar de defender a su mejor amigo y para demostrar el punto, sonrió ladeadamente a Harry. Él y Ron habían estado particularmente fríos entre sí en las últimas semanas, tan fríos que Hermione estaba preocupada que llegaran a tener incidentes similares a los ocurridos en el desastroso Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto año. "Siento que se retrasara" se disculpó Hermione por Ron. "Fue mi culpa, en realidad, estábamos platicando y perdió la noción del tiempo."

Harry no contestó. Cada vez le enfermaba más que Hermione excusara constantemente a Ron. Asintió con la cabeza una vez y se sentó a la mesa con ella, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Ron no les escuchara. "Está bien. Ya consideramos el orfanato-"

Hermione entró rápidamente en el juego que Harry y ella habían estado jugando dos veces al día desde el primer día que habían levantado la tienda; ese juego era todo, menos agradable, era el juego de enlistemos-todo-lo-que-podamos-saber. Ron había sido un participante activo durante algunas semanas, pero Harry y Hermione después de sufrir malas caras y comentarios sarcásticos habían empezado a jugarlo sólo cuando Ron estaba de guardia, para así poder verdaderamente avanzar en algo. "-pero lo demolieron" completó Hermione la frase por Harry.

"Y lo odiaba de todos modos," dijo Harry. "Creemos que Hogwarts está fuera", añadió con escepticismo. No estaría convencido de lo que acababa de decir hasta que buscara por el castillo entero, algo que por supuesto era imposible en ese momento.

"También se descarta Borgin y Burkes, ya que hubieran sido capaces de detectar magia oscura."

"Y ya habían pasado cinco años desde el momento en que fue a Albania, por lo que no puede estar allí."

"La serpiente es el sexto".

"Y Nagini está con Tú-sabes quién", Harry agregó. Fue tan extraño que dijera 'Tú-sabes-quién', nunca lo había hecho antes, incluso cuando era niño. Se inclinó hacia delante para buscar por las abundantes notas que Hermione había recopilado durante los últimos meses. "Así que hay dos escondites más." Apoyó las manos en la frente, una palma tocando su cicatriz. "¿Dónde están?" susurró.

Sus pupilas se dilataban y empezaban a bailar frenéticamente alrededor del iris, como si estuviera buscando frenéticamente algo a millas de distancia de él. Temerosa de que Harry estuviera tratando de tocar activa y nuevamente la mente de Voldemort, Hermione se apresuró a continuar. "Bueno, vamos a pensar acerca de los otros lugares que utilizó como escondites", dijo Hermione. "Estaba la cueva."

"que fue donde torturó a esos niños," agregó Harry, su mirada volviéndose cada vez más enfocada. "Luego estaba la casa de Gaunt."

"Y Lucius Malfoy tenía el diario" terminó Hermione. Frunció el ceño cuando una repentina idea le vino a la mente. "¿Por qué se lo habría dado a una persona en vez de llevarlo a un lugar seguro?"

"Porque quería que el Horrocrux se utilizará para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos ", explicó Harry al instante. "Lucius Malfoy estaba a cargo de la tortura de muggles y por eso él lo tenía aunque no sabía lo que realmente era. Ese Horrocrux era diferente a todos los demás... era el único que no quería ocultar." Harry se recostó en su silla mientras su voz se hizo más distante, pero más segura. "Es probable que ni siquiera supiera que podía ser destruido, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse si podía volver a abrir la Cámara."

"Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una sexta parte de su alma sólo para matar a unos cuantos nacidos Muggles". Hermione sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. A veces, era muy difícil penetrar en las profundidades del odio de un hombre.

"Lo vamos a conseguir", Harry le prometió, mirándose como un chico de un póster, como esos súper héroes. "Te lo juro."

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya lo sé." Realmente lo creía. Podían estar atrapados en ese momento entre la espada y la pared, pero era Harry Potter de quien hablaban. Él no renunciaría a esto hasta que llegaran al amargo final. Sólo tenían que seguir escudriñando en el lodazal.

Harry cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando un pequeño corte que Ron había hecho una vez con un cuchillo después de haber tenido dificultades para cortar un pescado muy pero muy duro. "El diario estaba con Lucius porque así tenía que ser", dijo lentamente.

"¿Sí?" Hermione presionó con entusiasmo. Este era un nuevo aspecto del juego que no había sido explorado.

"El anillo estaba en la casa Gaunt - porque fue donde lo robó", continuó Harry. "Y el relicario fue puesto en esa cueva a dónde él fue cuando huérfano, porque su madre lo había vendido para ponerlo _en_ el orfanato".

"¿Así que piensas que no sólo ocultó los Horrocruxes en lugares de apego personal, sino que también tienen que ver algo los Horrocruxes mismos?" Preguntó Hermione agudamente. Sin duda era una teoría interesante. "Obtuvo la Copa cuando trabajaba en Borgin y Burke, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que se encuentre allí?"

Harry se agarró un puñado de pelo mientras trataba de pensar. "No lo sé - tal vez, tal vez - ¿tal vez deberíamos ir allí? "

"El Callejón Diagon es muy peligroso en este momento, Harry" dijo Hermione con aprensión.

"Bueno, tal vez no está allí," dijo Harry, brillando con otra idea. "Tal vez lo escondió en algún lugar de la casa de Hephzibah, ¡regresó a la escena del crimen, a nadie se le ocurriría buscar allí!"

"Pero no tenemos idea de dónde vivía, Harry," Hermione le recordó sombríamente. "Y los recursos que podríamos utilizar para encontrarla - -"

"—no son exactamente accesibles ahora, sí, tienes razón." Harry miró sombríamente a Hermione. "Y.. ¿Qué tan peligroso es el Callejón Diagon?"

_"Realmente_ peligroso", respondió Hermione.

"¿Qué sería más peligroso: Callejón Diagon o conseguirte los libros que necesitas para encontrar a los Smith?"

"Creo que es igual de peligroso," Hermione teorizó mordiéndose el labio. Si bien, partir de vuelta a la civilización probablemente frenaría el temperamento de Ron, pero ella realmente no estaba segura acerca de esto. No creía que debieran regresar sin un plan absolutamente a prueba de tontos; todavía estaba bastante afectada porque casi los capturaban en el Ministerio.

Harry la observó leyendo sus pensamientos, y exhaló un suspiro. "Bueno, déjame pensar en ello; tal vez regrese con algo" Jaló hacia él : _Secretos de las Artes más oscuras_ para poder hojear las páginas. Ya lo había leído dos veces; Hermione cuatro veces; Ron, por supuesto, ni siquiera lo había tocado. "¿Qué dice acerca de poner algo más allá de la reparación mágica? ¿Hay algo más acerca de eso?"

"No" dijo Hermione con tristeza. "Necesitamos un objeto similar a los colmillos de basilisco o realizar un hechizo oscuro muy avanzado, algo que no creo que ninguno de nosotros seamos capaces de hacer."

Durante mucho tiempo, Harry no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo las manos sobre su nariz y boca, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y se quedó mirando fijamente delante de él por un largo tiempo. Hermione guardó silencio y se metió de nuevo y desesperadamente a la lectura del libro, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, una vez más que había pasado algo por alto.

Por último, Harry movió lentamente las manos a un lado para poder preguntar: "¿Qué pasa si te consigo un libro de magia negra?"

El piso amenazó con salirse de debajo de ella. "¿Cómo lo harías?"

"Bueno", Harry se puso tan alto como pudo en la silla, "¿dónde está la mejor biblioteca?"

Hermione le agarró el brazo como si estuviera a punto de salir a Hogwarts en este momento. "Harry, _no_ ".

"Hermione, no podemos quedarnos sentados aquí," dijo Harry en un silencioso silbido. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la puerta de la tienda. "Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa."

Ella tragó saliva, comprendiendo la declaración tácita de Harry perfectamente. Ron no iba a durar mucho tiempo más bajo el poder del Horrocrux. Ella también miró a la salida de la tienda, deseando con todo su ser que Ron pudiera volver y de repente fuera maravilloso otra vez, haciendo bromas y apoyando firmemente todos sus esfuerzos, no importándole nada. Haría todo esto mucho más fácil.

Harry aprovechó su momento de silencio para apoyarse en serio. "¿Podría Hogwarts tener los libros que necesitas?"

"En la Sección Prohibida podría", informó Hermione con voz hueca.

Sus ojos brillaban con determinación. "Tal vez podría entrar"

"Estás _loco_" le susurró Hermione. "Snape te llevará directamente a Tú-sabes-quien - ¡sólo deseas entrar para poder buscar un Horrocrux!"

"No - no sé ni lo que debo buscar – es sólo que -" Gimió y volvió su rostro a sus manos, por un momento el Horrocrux brilló triunfante desde su pecho. "Tal vez hay muchos o demasiados quizá." admitió exhausto.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. No estaban completamente perdidos, como Ron constantemente insinuaba, había algunas teorías a medio formar, pero Harry estaba en lo cierto - había demasiados "quizás" en todas sus especulaciones. Si iban a arriesgar sus vidas y colarse en Hogwarts o Borgin y Burke o cualquier otro lugar, tenían que estar seguros de que iban a encontrar algo. No había mucho espacio para errores en esta búsqueda en particular. El más mínimo error de cálculo podría por terminar consiguiendo que los mataran.

"Dame una semana para pensar en ello," Hermione se descubrió diciéndole a Harry en voz baja, desesperada por hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. "Trata un par de cosas, piensa en algo más." Su estómago se hizo garras advirtiéndole, pero Hermione siguió adelante e hizo la promesa de todos modos; Harry estaba en lo cierto, no podían quedarse sentados por más tiempo. "Si no puedo pensar en nada en una semana, nos dirigiremos a Londres para encontrar algunos libros y echarle un vistazo a Borgin y Burke, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí" asintió Harry pesadamente. Él la miró esperanzadamente, recordándole dolorosamente a aquel curioso niño que había conocido en un tren hace años. "¿Crees que puedes pensar en algo?"

A pesar de todas sus dudas, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Tal vez. "

**0o0o0 **

Pero gracias a Merlín, que no tuvo que hacerlo.

"¡La espada puede destruir Horcruxes! Está hecha de hojas Goblin y éstas toman sólo lo que les fortalece- - ¡Harry, esa espada está impregnada con veneno de basilisco!"

"Y Dumbledore no me la dio porque aún la necesitaba, para utilizarla en el medallón -"

"- - y debió haberse dado cuenta que no te dejarían tenerla si la ponía en su testamento- -"

"- - por lo que hizo una copia -"

"- - y puso una falsa en el estante de cristal- -"

"- - dejando la verdadera en - ¿dónde?"

Ella y Harry se miraron, la emoción les picaba en su interior. Ella apenas podía contener su alegría. Este era el justo descanso que esperaban, algo que no era un 'tal vez', se trataba de _un hecho_: un hecho absoluto que podría salvarlos, ya que en el momento que encontraran la espada, podrían apuñalar y privar de su brillante vida a ese maldito medallón al que Hermione había llegado a despreciar con tanta fuerza. Hermione sacudido violentamente su cerebro; tan pronto como encontraran la respuesta, tan pronto podían seguir adelante con esto. "¡Piensa!" susurró Hermione, más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona. "Piensa, ¿dónde lo habría dejado?"

"En Hogwarts no," dijo Harry, reanudando sus paseos y rápidamente adentrándose en ese juego tan hipnotizador.

"¡En algún lugar de Hogsmeade!"

"¿La Casa de los Gritos? Nadie va allí."

"Pero Snape sabe cómo entrar, ¿no sería un poco arriesgado?"

"Dumbledore confiaba en Snape."

"No lo suficiente como para decirle que había intercambiado las espadas."

"¡Sí, tienes razón! Entonces… ¿habrá escondido la espada lejos de Hogsmeade? ¿Tú qué piensas, Ron? ¿Ron? "

Hermione se giró para encontrarse con Ron, pensando que a la luz de su inesperado triunfo, por primera vez estaría ansioso de unírseles; Pero con una discordante sacudida de su estómago, se encontró con que Ron estaba bajo la sombra de una litera, se veía petrificado. Ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro al sentir que sus mejillas rojas de emoción, se vaciaban una vez más de color. _Hoy no, Ron_. ¿Por qué no volvía a ser maravilloso otra vez, aunque fuera por un solo día?

Ron no los miraba. "Oh, se acordaron de mi, ¿verdad?" dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Ron resopló mientras miraba para arriba hacia la parte inferior de la litera superior. "Ustedes dos, sigan adelante. No me permitan arruinar su diversión."

Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza, apenas comprendía también. Ron gritando furiosamente era una cosa, Ron fingiendo indiferencia, era un hipogrifo de otro color. La única otra vez que se había comportado así, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella vestía un hermoso conjunto de vestido de noche, acalorada por haber bailado durante horas con Viktor Krum. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Esto no terminaría nada bien.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Problema? No hay ninguno", dijo Ron. "No según ustedes, de todos modos."

Mientras que Harry le pedía a Ron que dijera lo que le estaba molestando, Hermione dio un paso detrás de él para que no pudiera verla sacudir la cabeza vigorosamente a Ron. Ese _no_ era el momento oportuno para que le informará sobre todas sus conversaciones clandestinas.

Él la ignoró, abrió sus largas piernas de la cama, y se sentó. "Está bien, lo diré. No esperes que salte de alegría por toda la tienda porque hay otra maldita cosa que tenemos que encontrar. Sólo tienes que añadirla a la lista de cosas que no sabes." Llevaba la misma mirada recia y poco natural que a Hermione le había preocupado durante mucho tiempo. Hermione se mordió el labio y escondió su rostro. Había tenido la esperanza de que Harry jamás viera esa cara.

Como se esperaba, Harry se miró horrorizado y furioso, pero para nada sorprendido. "¿Que no sé?" repitió Harry. "¿Que no sé?"

"No es como si estuviera pasando aquí el mejor momento de mi vida", dijo Ron, "Tú sabes, con el brazo destrozado y sin nada que comer y congelándome el trasero cada noche. Solamente esperaba que tú supieras, ya sabes, que después de correr por un par de semanas, lográramos algo. "

"Ron" dijo Hermione débilmente, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer o decir para evitar el desastre, pero ahora parecía inevitable lograrlo. En realidad, era inevitable desde hacía bastante tiempo.

"Pensé que sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo," dijo Harry.

"Sí, yo también eso pensaba."

"Entonces, ¿qué parte de ello no está cumpliendo con tus expectativas?" Harry contestó. La conmoción de la conversación había desaparecido, y ahora Hermione podía ver que él estaba empezando a enojarse. "¿Crees que te alojarías en hoteles de cinco estrellas? ¿Qué por día estaríamos encontrando un Horrocrux? ¿Creíste que estarías de vuelta con mamá para Navidad?"

Se estremeció visiblemente; Ron realmente pensaba eso.

Ron se puso de pie. "¡Pensábamos que sabías lo que estabas haciendo! ¡Pensábamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer!, ¡pensábamos que había un verdadero plan!"

"¡Ron!" Hermione no pudo evitar gritar, más allá de toda consternación. Nadie, no importara lo que llevase al cuello, jamás debía hablarle a su mejor amigo de esa manera, sobre todo a un amigo que había hecho tanto por ellos como Harry. Harry estaba un poco perdido en este momento, pero todos lo estaban. No podía culparse el uno al otro por su incapacidad de seguir adelante.

Harry se miraba como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en el rostro. Tuvo que tomarse un momento antes de de hablar otra vez, y cuando lo hizo, tenía su voz tranquila, a pesar de que Hermione podía ver que algo había muerto dentro de él. "… Bueno, siento haberlos defraudado. He sido sincero con ustedes desde el principio, les dije todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo, Y en caso de que no lo hayan notado, hemos descubierto un Horrocrux -"

"Sí, y estamos tan cerca de destruirlo como lo estamos de encontrar el resto de ellos - - en otras palabras, estamos jodidos. "

Si Ron estaba diciendo 'jodido' en vez de tan colorida palabra que utilizaba en otras ocasiones, algo tenía que estar muy mal. Si Ron había fingido indiferencia antes de zambullirse en la lucha, si estaba reprimiendo su lenguaje, peores palabras se presentarían en cualquier momento. Si Hermione creía que lo que Ron acababa de decir era vicioso, no podía imaginarse lo que estaba por venir. Ella dio un paso adelante con su mano extendida. "Quítate el relicario, Ron" dijo Hermione con su voz inusualmente alta. "Por favor, quítatelo. No estarías hablando de esa forma si no lo hubieras llevado todo el día."

Había funcionado antes, y podría haber funcionado otra vez, pero Harry ya estaba interviniendo con voz fría y hostil, tan irreconocible como la de Ron. "Sí, lo haría," dijo Harry. "¿Crees que no he notado que ustedes dos susurran a mis espaldas? ¿Crees que no me imaginé que estaban pensando en estas cosas?"

Algo golpeó a Hermione en el estómago, haciendo que se le escapara todo el aire. Ahora también había perdido a Harry. "Harry, nosotros no estábam- "

"¡No mientas!" Ron se giró hacia ella, los ojos le llameaban. En todas sus peleas y discusiones que habían tenido en las últimas semanas, _nunca_ la había mirado con tanto desprecio. Esto no era una pelea más, era una _lucha_, una lucha que no terminaría sin graves consecuencias. "Tú lo has dicho también, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, dijiste que habías pensado que él tenía algo sobre lo cual seguir- -"

"No lo dije así- -" Hermione le gritó, empezando ya a enojarse también. Esa fue una conversación _privada_ y si él iba supuestamente a citarla, por lo menos debería hacerlo correctamente. Pero no hubo tiempo para gritarle a Ron, porque Harry se estaba volviendo rápidamente más pálido con cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que se volvió hacia él para apaciguarlo. "¡Harry, yo no dije eso- "

Pero Harry sólo miraba a Ron. Tal vez pensaba en ocuparse de ella más tarde. "Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

"Vete a casa, entonces" dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione casi se le salen de la cabeza. _No lo hagas_ le gritó a Harry en silencio, con miedo de decir una palabra en voz alta. Ron no necesitaba otro incentivo para abandonarlos. Harry no lo sabía, pero Ron ya tenía un montón.

"¡Sí, tal vez lo haré!" Ron dio varios pasos hacia Harry, quien no retrocedió. Con el corazón golpeándole, Hermione deslizó su varita en la mano, y pensó seriamente que por primera vez, sus dos mejores amigos utilizarían la violencia física el uno contra el otro. "¿No oíste lo que dijeron acerca de mi hermana? Pero a ti te importa un pedo de rata,…."

_Sabes que no es cierto_, Hermione le gritó internamente. La única razón por la que Ron no había explotado ante la perspectiva de que Harry saliera con Ginny, era que sabía que Harry cuidaría de ella, que moriría antes de permitir que cualquier cosa la dañara. Su confianza había sido brevemente sacudida cuando Harry y Ginny rompieron, pero rápidamente se arregló cuando enfrentó a Harry al respecto. Pero tal vez esa confianza no había sido completamente restaurada.

"... 'Es sólo el Bosque Prohibido'; Harry _he-enfrentado-cosas-peores_ Potter, no le importa lo que le sucede allá- - bien, yo también he pasado por mucho, arañas gigantes y todas esas locuras- -"

_Ellos estaban __**con Hagrid**_, Hermione le recordó. Hagrid haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

Harry sintió claramente de la misma manera: "Yo sólo estaba diciendo - que ella estaba con los otros, que estaban con Hagrid -"

"Sí, lo entiendo, ¡no te importa! ¿Y qué pasa con el resto de mi familia?, 'los Weasley no necesitan otro hijo herido', ¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Sí, yo -"

"Sin embargo no te molestó lo que eso significaba"

_"¡Ron!"_ dijo Hermione, forzando su camino entre ellos, empujando a Ron unos pasos hacia atrás y manteniendo la mano en su brazo. Por primera vez, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Ahora sabía de lo que se trataba: Ron estaba preocupado por su familia, siempre era así y lo que acababa de escuchar lo había llevado al borde de lo acostumbrado, había comenzado a arremeter contra ellos, realmente no quería decir ninguna de esas palabras hirientes que les estaba gritando, solamente estaba muy molesto, sólo necesitaba estar seguro de que su familia estaba a salvo. Ella podía lidiar con esto; podía solucionar este problema.

Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer, pero logro modular su voz a una voz tranquila y racional, como si estuviera explicando los diferentes e intrincados pasos de un complicado hechizo. "No creo que signifique que algo nuevo ha sucedido, algo de lo que no sepamos; yo creo, Ron, que Bill ya tiene cicatrices, y mucha gente ya debe haber visto que George perdió una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en tu lecho de muerte con spattergroit, estoy segura que eso es todo a o que se refería- - "

"Oh, estás segura, ¿verdad?" Ron se burló cuando liberó su brazo. "Bueno, en este momento, no voy a preocuparme por ellos. Está bien para ustedes dos, ¿no es así?, porque sus padres están muy a salvo fuera del camino- -"

El repentino destello de ira de Hermione casi la hizo caer. Él no se atrevería a poner a sus padres en este lío, no cuando sabía perfectamente por todo lo que tuvo que pasar- - por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar- para ponerlos a salvo. Y Harry, pobre Harry- -

"¡Mis padres están _muertos_!"

"¡Y los míos podrían estar en el mismo camino!"

"¡Entonces, VETE! " rugió Harry. "Ve de nuevo a ellos, pretende que superaste tu spattergroit y mamita será capaz de alimentarte y-"

Hermione sabía lo que Ron haría, incluso un segundo antes de que realmente lo intentara. Ella levantó su varita, gritó _"¡Protego!",_ Y quedó de nuevo a pocos pasos de la sorprendente fuerza de su escudo de protección. Mantuvo el agarre para contener la pantalla activa en caso de que Ron o Harry trataran algo estúpido. Los dos sólo se miraron a cada lado de la barrera transparente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Hermione estuviera a punto de estallar con un palpable espasmo de desesperanza. No había esperanza de reconciliación, el trío había muerto oficialmente.

"Deja el Horrocrux."

Ella solamente quería gritar y llorar, pero una vez más, maldita sea, no pudo. Tuvo que quedarse quieta y enfocada para mantener el escudo de protección levantado; no lo bajaría por si Ron intentaba hacer algo. Ron se sacó la cadena y el medallón cayó en una silla cercana, Luego se volvió hacia ella expectante. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Obviamente, estaba manteniendo un escudo de protección, pero Hermione sabía que no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te quedas ¿o qué?"

Miserables espasmos Dolovianos la estaban golpeando fuertemente en sus costillas, pero Hermione los ignoró y pudo leer la invitación a Australia en los ojos de Ron. Todavía estaba dispuesto a sacarla de ese infierno a la más mínima señal de aprobación. Todavía quería salvarla. La mano de Hermione fue a su roto corazón. "Yo. .. sí - - Sí, yo me quedo Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry, dijimos que lo ayudaríamos- -"

Esa misma mirada de angustia que Ron había tenido cuando por primera vez Hermione rechazó su oferta, pasó por su rostro cuando retrocedió, más decidido que nunca, a jamás volver a hablar con esos dos. "Entiendo. Lo eliges a él."

_BAM._ Y repentinamente lo supo, algo explotó en el interior de Hermione, se sintió tan débil de sus rodillas que casi se desploma allí mismo. Ron estaba saliendo de la tienda, pero también estaba en su memoria, dándole esas miradas que ella no había sido capaz de interpretar, reviviendo cada momento en que había explotado sin causa aparente y sin motivo alguno, observándolo cada vez que se miraba lastimado o herido, escuchándolo gritar cada horrible pensamiento que había sido reforzado por el poder del Horrocrux - _oh Dios, ese beso_; cuando él había intentado besarla ella se había apartado y mencionado el nombre de Harry - eso es lo que él pensaba que ella quería decir. Todo esto era un error, un muy repugnante y estremecedor error: todo el tiempo en realidad pensó que Rita Skeeter estaba en lo cierto, que ella y _Harry - _

"¡Ron, no - por favor - vuelve, vuelve!" pero fue impedida por su propio Encantamiento Escudo, de manera que para cuando lo había quitado, Ron ya se había perdido en lo oscuro de la noche. Hermione salió corriendo tras él, sin importarle la lluvia que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta había estado cayendo, sollozaba y gritaba su nombre. Esto era _tan estúpido_ - la idea de ella y _Harry_ - - era ridículo- - pero corregible, podía solucionar este problema ahora, ya sabían que el Horrocrux amplificaba esos malos pensamientos e ideas, lo único que tenían que hacer era convencer a Ron de que sus sospechas eran totalmente infundadas; ella estaba enamorada de su _otro_ mejor amigo, eso se le explicaría y entonces todo estaría bien - bueno, no del todo bien, ya que todavía no sabían cómo encontrar los Horrocruxes, pero al menos todo estaría mejor - -Ron podría volver a la normalidad y sería nuevamente maravilloso- - él podía pelear contra el poder del Horrocrux - - sabía que podía - - sólo tenía que ayudarle un poco -

Ron estaba casi en el perímetro de los hechizos de protección, a unos pocos pasos sería capaz de aparecerse y no habría manera de que Hermione pudiera rastrear su paradero. Lo perdería para siempre. "¡Ron, _por favor_!" -gritó tan fuerte como pudo, sin molestarse en ocultarle nada. Incluso se había tragado todos sus miedos y estaba dispuesta a decirle cuánto lo amaba si eso significaba que él se quedara a su lado. _"¡Ron!"_

Ron nunca volvió. Sacó su varita detrás de él y disparó. Un rápido encantamiento hizo que Hermione cayera y fuera lanzada de bruces sobre los montones de hojas y el barro frío. Para cuando ella levantó la cabeza, él ya se había ido, probablemente nunca jamás lo volvería a ver.

**0o0o0 **

Hermione se quedó dormida alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, pero se despertó bruscamente sólo veinte minutos más tarde, después de detectar que estaba cayendo en un sueño que incluía a cierto pelirrojo alto. Al no ser capaz de soportar ver su rostro, Hermione empujó las mantas que Harry había lanzado sobre ella; le había dado las mantas de Ron, y éstas estaban impregnadas en su aroma. No era de extrañarse que hubiera estado soñando con él.

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, pero aún así Hermione salió de la tienda, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Harry. La fuerte lluvia le empapó al instante, pero no le importó. Iluminando con la punta de la varita, Hermione volvió al último lugar en el que había visto a Ron, con la esperanza de que hubiese regresado pero no hubiese podido encontrar la tienda por alguna razón. Se arrodilló en el barro para ver si podía encontrar alguna huella que indicara su regreso. Pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo y claro, si Ron había vuelto, sus huellas se habrían borrado por la constante lluvia. Levantó la varita para poder murmurar _Homenum Revelio_; La punta de su varita rápidamente se giró hacia la tienda, sintiendo la presencia de Harry, pero no tuvo más movimientos. Ella y Harry eran las dos únicas personas a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Él realmente no había regresado.

Durante varios minutos, Hermione se quedó bajo la lluvia, infinitamente perdida. Había estado tan segura de que Ron regresaría por la mañana, pues una vez que se hubiese distanciado del poder del Horrocrux volvería a sus sentidos. Este era _Ron._ No importaba lo que le hiciera enfadarse con ellos o lo horrible que se sintiese; _siempre_, siempre volvía a quienes le importaban. Iba en contra de su propia naturaleza el abandonar a sus amigos. Pero tal vez había cambiado, ella tenía la sensación de que estaba cambiando, incluso antes de que tuvieran el Horrocrux en su poder. Tal vez él ya no quería estar allí con ella. Tal vez quería volver a Hogwarts y besuquearse con Lavender hasta reventar de contento. Tal vez ese era el cambio que había ocurrido. Tal vez al estar leyendo _Doce Formas Infalibles de Conquistar Brujas_ había devuelto sus afectos a su primera novia. Tal vez ahora le parecía repulsiva pero tan repulsiva que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida al irse del lugar sólo.

_No_, se recordó a sí misma cuando por fin regresó a la tienda para poder cambiar su ropa mojada por fresca y secarse. Ella sabía la verdadera razón de su partida. Él pensó que ella y Harry – _Oh, Ron, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?,_ pensó con desaliento. ¿Cómo no podía saber lo que estaba pasando entre ellos?, eso que siempre había estado sucediendo entre ellos desde el primer momento que se conocieron hace seis años y medio. Así fue como ella supo que había algo realmente notable, raro y hermoso. Su corazón lo había sabido desde el primer segundo en que lo vio, aunque su mente se dio cuenta un par de años después. Su labio estaba empezando a temblar otra vez. ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría hacer esto - -cómo se suponía que debía pasar por el desafío más peligroso de su vida sin él?

Somnolienta, Hermione comenzó a preparar el desayuno con los restos de pescado que habían quedado de la cena, el pescado del que Ron había estado quejándose antes de que Harry alcanzara a escuchar a Dean y los demás. Ahora Hermione daría cualquier cosa por oírle gemir y quejarse por los suministros de alimentos.

Alertado por el tintineo de los platos, Harry salió de su litera, procurando no mirar la litera vacía de Ron. Hermione no pudo decirle buenos días a Harry; al mirar la cama de Ron, un enorme y caliente nudo se le formó en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar que Ron estaba durmiendo ahora mismo, debajo de un árbol retorcido, temblando de frío, o tal vez ya de vuelta en la Madriguera, acurrucado en una cama caliente, cómodo, mientras que el Ghoul aullaba su descontento desde el ático. Pero en todos los escenarios que Hermione se inventaba, en ni uno de ellos incluía a Ron buscando el camino de vuelta hacia ellos. Tenía que limpiarse la cara para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran sobre el desayuno. Él realmente se había ido.

Les llevó eternidades estar listos, ninguno de los dos quería partir, porque una vez que lo hiciesen, no había ninguna esperanza del retorno de Ron. Nunca sería capaz de encontrar el lugar donde se aparecerían, y aunque pudiera, no sería capaz de verlos debido a todos los encantamientos de protección. Para darle una excusa para quedarse, Hermione descomprimió todo lo que traía en su bolso de cuentas y lo reorganizó; sus libros ya estaban en terrible desorden. Su mano temblaba mientras cogía un libro negro y delgado que hace mil años le había parecido muy divertido. Probablemente era el único libro que Ron había leído el pasado verano. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez en la mano. _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo_. Habían cambiado tanto; había crecido. Y, como había temido, uno de ellos había decidido crecer lejos de los otros.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado, y ella rápidamente metió el libro en su bolso. "Hermione", dijo en voz baja, no necesitaba continuar.

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. No podían quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Hermione movió sus piernas lo más lento que le fue posible, mirando a su alrededor hacia cada pequeño sonido real e imaginario, a la espera de que un rápido golpeteo de pasos y la voz de Ron gritando '¡esperen, esperen, esperen!' Ron no podía dejarlos. Tenía que volver, _tenía que_...

Harry le tendió la mano, con la mirada vacía y desolada, pero aún enojado hasta la médula. Hermione tomó una última mirada del rededor de la orilla del río. _Última oportunidad, Ron, última oportunidad... _

Puso su mano en la de Harry y Desapareció, apareciendo en una ladera cubierta de pasto azotado por el viento. No estaba lloviendo allí, pero Hermione nunca se había sentido tan fría. Liberó su mano del agarre de Harry y caminó tan rápido como pudo, lejos de él, lejos de todo; las palpitaciones causadas por la maldición de Dolov le atacaron con nuevo vigor. Todo esto era culpa de ella. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando; era _Ron_ de quien hablaban, Ella sabía todo acerca de Ron. Sin duda él sabía todo sobre ella. Era justo que le devolviera el favor. Era la única que podría haber sacado a Ron de la ira inducida por el Horrocrux, esa ira en que había estado atrapado por tanto tiempo… pero no lo había hecho; Ron habría luchado para salvarla, no la habría abandonado, pero ella se había rendido, había traicionado a Ron, todo era culpa de ella- -

Se dejó caer sobre una gran piedra y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas para poder ceder a los sollozos. Harry se movía a su alrededor, echando todos los encantamientos apropiados que por lo general ella colocaba, pero ahora ni siquiera lograba levitar una pluma. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas muy bien, deseando ser tan pequeña para hundirse y perderse en el pasto y desaparecer al igual que Ron lo había hecho, para que jamás nadie la volviese a ver. La pérdida de sus padres había sido una cosa, pero perder su corazón – su dolido corazón - - no puedes sobrevivir sin tu corazón - - no tienes esperanza, es como si hubieras desaparecido en medio de una noche oscura y tormentosa, y lo más probable es que nunca más seas capaz de reencontrarte.

"Lo siento" susurró enterrada en sus rodillas, pidiendo perdón, no a sí misma, y ciertamente no a Ron, pero sí a Harry, porque Harry no sólo había perdido un mejor amigo la noche anterior: la había perdido a ella también.

**0o0o0**

Notas de Autor: Lo siguiente no es de mi invención - Here is Gone, Goo Goo Dolls - Diálogo en la tienda con Harry y Ron, antes de la salida de Ron: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. 2007. Capítulo Quince: La Venganza de Goblin.

**0o0o0o0**

_**Y porque todos estamos con Hermione, dejémosle unas palabras de consuelo a la pobre para que sepa que no está solita… Ni yo tampoco ¿Verdad?**_

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola Chicos!, no quiero que me tengan por mentirosa ni tampoco me estoy justificando, solo puedo decir que he estado en reposo absoluto (literalmente); no he podido disfrutar el preámbulo a la película que se acerca, ni tampoco he podido disfrutar tan maravillosa noticia acerca de Pottermore, pero tengo la confianza de que pronto lo haré y además que tendré una noticia que darles; pero por el momento sean tan amables de perdonarme en mis retrasos y falta de comunicación, y sigan dejando sus comentarios, parece disco rayado, pero es verdad, son los que nos animan a seguir adelante.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**0O0O0O0**

**Resumen:** Ron se ha ido... ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Hermione?

Esta historia está basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a JK Rowling.

**0o0o0**

_Encuentra el mapa y traza una línea_

_Sobre ríos, granjas y otros estados._

_La distancia desde 'A' hasta donde estaría.,_

_Sólo son distancias en dedos lo que puedo ver_

_Toco el lugar donde me iba a encontrar tu rostro_

_Mi dedo apunta a lugares lejanos y oscuros._

_Estoy a kilómetros de donde estás,_

_Me acosté en el suelo frío_

_Yo, yo ruego que algo me levante_

_Y me ponga en tus cálidos brazos._

**0o0o0**

Tan pronto como llegaron sanos y salvos al campo de Quidditch de los Weasley después de haber dejado atrás la casa, Ron miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no le seguían y se montó en su escoba. "Vamos. Arriba".

El viento de la noche le hizo cosquillas en el rostro a Hermione, levantando su cabellera unos cuantos centímetros de sus hombros. Un delicioso miedo le recorría; no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Solamente estaban rompiendo todas las reglas y directrices que el Ministerio había puesto para seguridad y sobrevivencia. Pero si existía una cosa que había aprendido de su amistad con Harry y Ron, era que a veces, las reglas deben romperse. Es por eso que antes de ir hasta la puerta de Ron, esperó hasta que Ginny se durmiera. Sabía que todavía estaría despierto y simplemente le preguntó cómo se sentiría en ayudarla a volar – para así poder estar preparada y sin el más mínimo temor -para la misión del día siguiente. Tal y como se lo había imaginado, Ron estaba tirado en la cama, jugando a lanzar la Quaffle en el aire, y sabía que le diría que sí.

Comenzó a trepar detrás de Ron para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero Ron la detuvo. "No, irás en el frente. Tú nos llevarás."

_"¿Qué?" _

Los ojos de Ron Salpicaban confusión. "Querías que te ayudara a volar, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pero pensé que tú volarías y yo observaría", respondió Hermione nerviosamente; apenas podía mantenerse en una escoba; no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de Ron poniéndolo en el asiento trasero de una escoba.

"¿No eres tú la que dice que la aplicación y la práctica es la mejor forma de instruirse y educarse correctamente?" Ron recitó casi textualmente con una rápida sonrisa. Realmente tenía una memoria maravillosa, Hermione deseaba que Ron pudiera aplicar ese don en sus lecciones.

"Sí," Hermione admitió, "pero no si la aplicación práctica hace que te mates."

"Vas a estar bien. En realidad no eres tan mala", dijo Ron.

"¿No eres tan mala?" Hermione repitió con las cejas levantadas. "Si fuera 'no tan mala' en la escuela, ¿crees que sería la mejor de nuestro año?"

Ron ya estaba listo con su contestación. "¿Y acaso no odias ser solamente 'no tan mala' en algo?"

La estaba retando. La estaba retando para salirse con la suya, sí, pero Hermione nunca pasaba por alto un reto pronunciado por Ron Weasley. Con la cabeza en alto, se subió a la escoba delante de Ron. Los brazos del chico se estiraron hacia adelante para cerrarse sobre ella, para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario. Un rubor se deslizó sobre las mejillas de Hermione, afortunadamente, estaba protegida por la oscuridad de la noche. Después de todo, esta había sido una idea bastante buena.

"Está bien, elévanos en el aire", instruyó Ron. Hermione trató de ponerlos en marcha, pero con el peso añadido de Ron, sus piernas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. Ron se rió entre dientes. "Estamos frente a un _gran_ comienzo."

_"Ron". _

Casi perezosamente Ron pateó el suelo, y junto con ella elevó la escoba para que pudieran flotar en el aire. "Llévanos hacia los árboles- - tranquila - estabilízate", le advirtió cuando la escoba se tambaleó un poco. Hermione se mordió el labio en concentración mientras trataba de dirigirlos en la dirección indicada. No estaba acostumbrada a tener una segunda persona en la escoba. Las manos de Ron se apretaron alrededor de las de ella para ayudarle a equilibrar la carga. "Lo estás haciendo. No está mal."

Le lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro para hacerle saber que no había pasado por alto su comentario sarcástico. Con determinación, dirigió la escoba en una vuelta impecable para poder empezar a dar la vuelta al terreno de juego. Ron alzó las cejas, de verdad estaba impresionado. "Bien", la elogió. Hermione siempre había sido bastante buena en dar vueltas precisas. Ron señaló el hecho de que sólo tenían quince pies por debajo de ellos. "Ahora haz que nos elevemos más."

"Pensé que no querías volar tan alto", dijo Hermione mientras se mantenía a una moderada, pero muy segura altura. Ron le había dicho eso cuando habían salido a escondidas al patio.

"Podemos ir un poco más alto", dijo Ron. "Si vuelas a esta altura, los Mortífagos podrían alcanzarte desde el suelo y tirar de ti en el aire."

"Dudo mucho que un Mortífago salte tratando de agarrarme el tobillo en lugar de aturdirme o seguirme en una escoba", replicó Hermione. "Y tendría que ser un Mortífago muy alto."

"Dudo que mañana tengas que volar una escoba." Ron alzó un hombro y las comisuras de sus labios. "Sin embargo, aquí estamos."

_Así es_. Hermione volteó a verle, pero le obedeció, haciendo que la escoba se elevara más en el cielo nocturno, confortada por las manos de Ron que todavía se encontraban alrededor de la suyas. Mientras estuviera él allí, ambos estarían a salvo. Ron se quedó callado, sólo le daba unos cuantos consejos de vez en cuando, mientras ella le daba varias vueltas al terreno de juego, cada vez elevándose más en el cielo de la noche, más cerca de las estrellas. Las nubes amenazaban con empapar su piel con la fría condensación, pero Hermione nunca se había sentido más cálida. Se acomodó mejor en la escoba, dándose permiso para hundirse un poco más en el cuerpo de Ron. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, tan conectados físicamente por un período tan prolongado de tiempo. Afortunadamente, Hermione Granger siempre había sido muy hábil en dividir su atención para así poder concentrarse en volar mientras disfrutaba la forma en que el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y cómo esa respiración le hacía cosquillas en la parte sensible de su cuello; ella podía reposar el cuello en su hombro y apoyarse en él, pasara lo que pasara, porque tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una oportunidad única. Ella y Ron no tendrían muchos de estos momentos después de mañana.

Ron le apretó los dedos. "Está bien, voy a soltarte ahora -"

_"¿Qué?" _

"Sólo por un minuto", aseguró él. Hermione se retorcía de la mejor manera en la que podía expresar su desaprobación, pero sólo consiguió un destello de su mágica sonrisa, esa sonrisa que podía borrar todas sus dudas y temores. "Confía en mí."

"Está bien", susurró Hermione, disfrutando de su confianza en ella. No se merecía toda la fe que él depositaba en ella.

"Uno, dos, tres -"

Las manos de Ron se despegaron de las suyas, y en un desgarrador instante, fueron cayendo hacia el suelo que estaba kilómetros más abajo. Hermione gritó y trató de llevar de nuevo la escoba a una posición vertical, pero de repente no había escoba, y no estaba Ron. Solamente era ella, cayendo directo hacia su muerte, gritando por Ron una vez más, no siendo incapaz de detenerse- -

Harry Potter dio un salto atrás muy sorprendido cuando Hermione se despertó bruscamente, sobresaltada y liberándose de su mano. Él había estado sacudiéndole los hombros con la esperanza de despertarla, después de darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. "'¿Hermione?" Harry trató de hacerle una pregunta, pero tuvo que hacer una pausa para bostezar ampliamente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," Hermione levantó su cabeza del libro que estaba usando como almohada y se enderezó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en la entrada de la tienda con su varita tirada inútilmente a un lado. "¿Yo estaba de guardia?"

"Sí".

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca a manera de disculpa, balbuceando uno y mil perdones. Nunca había cometido un error tan enorme con su seguridad, pero no había estado durmiendo bien últimamente y había pensado tontamente que podía descansar los ojos por unos segundos, pues parecían estar permanentemente rojos e inflamados en la última semana, debió haberse imaginado que eso sucedería- -

"¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?" Harry interrumpió. "Yo haré la guardia."

"_No_ - estoy bien, Harry, de verdad, no voy a volver a dormirme, te lo prometo -"

"_Hermione_". Harry descansó una mano sobre su hombro para detener el torrente de protestas. "Vete a la cama. Yo me quedaré."

El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a vadear por los varios centímetros de nieve, asegurándose de que todavía estaban solos, y lo hizo antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerlo. Ella se quedó en el piso de la tienda, maldiciendo su estupidez. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No era capaz de hacer mucho de nada desde que -

Se levantó para que poder devolver el libro a su biblioteca. Ron había estado ausente durante quince días: quince de los días más largos que Hermione había sufrido nunca. Ella y Ron se habían peleado y no se habían hablado el uno al otro muchas, muchas veces, pero por lo menos podía verle. Había sido capaz de vislumbrar la manera en que su rojo cabello brillaba cuando la luz del sol golpeaba en él, o escuchaba su risa cuando Lavender le había hecho algún tipo de comentario lascivo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado esos pequeños destellos de Ron. A pesar de que había estado furioso con ella o ella con él, aún así, _lo necesitaba._ Incluso poder mirarle a lo lejos, hubiera sido suficiente.

Pero tenerle completamente lejos, y sin forma posible de encontrarlos, era terriblemente extraño para ella. Su corazón le dolía físicamente con cada suspiro que tomaba, y su mente constantemente le traía pensamientos acerca de él, no podía parar, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara. Y ahora todo eso estaba afectando cada pequeña cosa que hacía: no había sido capaz de unirse a Harry durante varios días de manera inteligible en sus discusiones, todo se reducía a llorar en cada momento posible, y ahora caía en sueños de recuerdos pasados de Ron en lugar de permanecer despierta durante la guardia. Era tan ridículo que Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su año, pudiera convertirse en un absoluto _caos_. Ahora entendía lo terrible que Ginny se había sentido el año pasado: que a pesar de que había ocultado muy bien todo por lo que estaba pasando, Ginny se había sentido completamente perdida y confundida porque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que todo era sólo una fachada. Hermione no quería estar así.

Había pensado que todo ese incidente de Lavender era el punto más bajo de la relación entre ella y Ron. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a esto. Siendo realistas, sabía que no debía extrañarlo. Debería estar absolutamente furiosa con él. Él los había abandonado, traicionado, se había convertido en el mayor patán del mundo, un idiota, imbécil, y todos los otros insultos en la historia de la humanidad. No debían preocuparse por él. En realidad estarían mejor sin sus comentarios sarcásticos y burlas hoscas. Ron realmente había estado impidiendo su misión, ahora que se había ido, finalmente podían trabajar un poco.

Hermione no podía ni siquiera comenzar a creerse lo que pensaba.

Harry no llevaba las cosas mucho mejor que ella. Hermione había sentido que no debía mencionar la ausencia de Ron, o incluso su nombre, pero sabía que Harry pensaba en Ron casi tanto como ella lo hacía. Harry andaba con este nuevo peso que le hacía hundirse, mover los pies, y mantener los ojos bajos casi todo el tiempo. Había días en que ella y Harry ni siquiera se hablan entre sí, se perdían por horas y horas en sus oscuros pensamientos. Ahora estaban infinitamente más perdidos de lo que nunca antes habían estado. El trío simplemente no sería un trío sin esa tercera y perfecta persona que completaba el equilibrado triángulo.

Hermione se metió en su cama a pesar de que no tenía esperanza de volver a dormirse. Sacó las mantas de Ron, mantas que había tomado y envuelto alrededor de ella para poder inhalar su aroma. A pesar de todo lo que Ron había hecho, todos los errores que había cometido, no podía dejar de preguntarse y desear que, dondequiera que estuviera, se encontrara sano y salvo- - y tal vez - -sólo tal vez - tratando de encontrar una manera de volver a casa con ellos.

**0o0o0 **

"Así que no la habría escondido en Hogwarts o Hogsmeade, no si es que no confiaba en Snape", especuló Harry. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pata de la mesa, golpeando la cabeza con impaciencia en su contra al tratar de adquirir una idea nueva por una vez. Hermione se sentó a la mesa por encima de él, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano mientras miraba pensativamente hacia abajo hacia la coronilla de la cabeza de Harry. "Entonces, ¿dónde la habrá escondido?"

"En algún lugar donde él sabía que tú conocías y del que pudieras obtenerla fácilmente," dijo Hermione, una vez más. "¿Qué pasa con la casa de los Gaunt? ¿U Otro lugar donde se hallara escondido algún Horrocrux? Tú seguramente sabes cómo llegar allí."

Harry hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "Ya-Sabes-Quién podría ir allí para comprobar que el Horrocrux aún se encuentra en su lugar. Si ahora tiene la espada, nunca la obtendremos." Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla. "Sería el último lugar donde buscaríamos", dijo con ironía. "Entonces, ¿dónde podrá estar?"

Después de tres segundos de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, Hermione y Harry reaccionaron en el mismo momento: revolvieron todos los armarios y los cajones de la cocina mientras que saqueaban el resto de la tienda con una ansiosa ferocidad, esperando que Dumbledore hubiera sabido de alguna manera que deseaban utilizar la tienda de Perkins nuevamente, y que había escondido la espada en algún lugar dentro de la propiedad para luego dársela al señor Weasley quien a su vez se la entregaría a ellos. Hermione se había acercado el señor Weasley simplemente para preguntarle dónde podía comprar una de esas tiendas de campaña, pero el señor Weasley había insistido en que se llevara _esa_ tienda. Hermione había tratado de disuadirlo, diciendo que era demasiado, pero el señor Weasley prácticamente le había empujado la tienda en sus manos, pidiendo que la tomara. Había pensado que era debido a su desesperada necesidad de ayudar en todo lo poco que podía, pero tal vez se debía en realidad a las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Pero pronto se hizo evidente que se trataba de otra teoría estúpida que no era posible comprobar. Ambos regresaron a sus posiciones anteriores, nuevamente abatidos. Esta era la forma en que pasaban la mayor parte de sus días: hablaban de la espada, luego venía una ardiente y súbita inspiración que luego les llevaba a sentirse devastados porque pronto se daban cuenta que sus nuevas teorías no podían ser ciertas. Era un círculo vicioso y estaban atrapados en él.

"¿Podría haber una bóveda a su nombre en Gringotts?" Hermione sugirió amablemente después de unos minutos más de reflexionar y meditar. "Ese sería el lugar más seguro del mundo".

"Necesitaríamos una llave." Harry repentinamente revolvió la bolsa que traía alrededor de su cuello para extraer la Snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado. "¡Y eso es lo que hay aquí!" Apretó la boca en contra de ella otra vez, mientras que Hermione contenía el aliento, rogando por que una llave apareciera mágicamente de la esfera de oro. Cuando no pasó nada, Harry bajó la Snitch. _"¡Maldita sea!"_

Harry no maldecía muy a menudo - bueno, no tan a menudo como Ron - Hermione supo que estaba realmente molesto. Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa. "Voy a hacer un poco de té."

"¿Tenemos suficiente?" Harry preguntó preocupado. Habían conseguido robar un paquete de hojas de té hacía varias semanas y se había convertido en su terapia de todos los días, no importa cuán bajas fueran las raciones de alimentos, siempre había té. A veces, la bebida caliente era el punto más brillante de su día.

"Yo creo que sí", dijo Hermione mientras inclinaba el recipiente para determinar cuántas hojas quedaban. "Pero pronto tendremos que buscar un poco más".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Buscaremos una ciudad en un par de días", decidió. Bien podrían encontrar verdadera comida en lugar de los hongos medio congelados que ni siquiera Hermione había logrado hacerlos ni remotamente digeribles. Su estómago se quejó como para probar su punto, pero lo ignoró. "La Snitch sólo se abre al final. Todavía no sé lo que significa, así que si está ahí, no la obtendremos en un corto plazo." Harry volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la pata de la mesa. "Es un callejón sin salida." Habían estado topándose con muchos de ellos en los últimos días.

"Está bien", dijo Hermione alentadoramente mientras ponía el agua a hervir. "Si no está en Gringotts, ¿dónde más podría estar?"

"En algún lugar en Hogwarts," dio Harry su hipótesis.

"Pensé que dijiste que no podía estar ahí", le recordó Hermione.

"Bueno". Harry se sentó con la espalda recta para poder verla hacer el té. "¿Y qué con la Sala de los Requerimientos?"

"Cualquiera puede entrar allí", dijo Hermione dubitativamente, "si sabía acerca de ella. Y Snape tenía que saber sobre ella, así que si Dumbledore realmente no confiaba en él, como lo hemos estado diciendo- -"

"-no estaría allí", terminó Harry por ella. "Y no estaría tampoco en cualquier lugar de Hogwarts - Snape sabe demasiado", añadió, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por hacer otra estúpida sugerencia.

Se sumió en un perturbador silencio mientras que Hermione servía dos tazas de té. Ella se agachó junto a él. "Toma. Y deja de hacer eso", añadió mientras Harry seguía golpeando su cabeza contra la pata de la mesa. Se haría daño cerebral si continuaba haciéndolo. Hermione se acurrucó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y sopló en su taza de té para que el líquido se enfriara.

Harry sin embargo, no tocó la caliente bebida; bajó la taza y la dejó para poder inclinarse hacia delante pensativamente. "Tal vez estamos encaminando todo esto de una mala manera. No hay que pensar en _dónde_ la pudo haber ocultado- - Tal vez deberíamos tratar de averiguar a _quién _se lo pudo haber dicho, o a _quién_ se la pudo haber dado."

"Está bien", dijo Hermione, dispuesta a todo. "¿Podría habérsela dado a alguien en la Orden?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza al ponerse de pie, y comenzó a pasearse, como lo hacía siempre que pensaba que podría estar en lo cierto. "No, les dijimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que Dumbledore estaba tratando de dármela. Me la habrían entregado entonces."

"¿Un profesor de Hogwarts?"

"No - tal vez McGonagall - pero no, ella no tiene ninguna manera de poder encontramos y no podemos llegar a ella."

"¿Y qué si se la dejó a alguien de su familia?"

Esa pregunta fue como un dedo en la llaga. Los pelos de la nuca de Harry se levantaron visiblemente cuando se giró hacia ella y sacudió la cabeza apretando a su vez los dientes. "No lo creo."

"Entonces, ¿En quién confió?"

"Bueno, se suponía que debía confiar en mí", estalló Harry. Que rudamente pateó la mesa por encima de su taza llena de té, haciendo que la taza salpicara el líquido por todos los rincones de la tienda. Hermione se agachó instintivamente para que el té no le cayera en su cabello. Comenzó a levantarse para limpiar el desorden, pero Harry agitó su mano mientras levantaba su varita para poder limpiar él mismo. Se guardó la varita con un gruñido antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la tienda."Voy a conseguir más leña".

"No necesitamos ninguna..." Hermione se desvaneció mientras señalaba débilmente hacia la gran pila de leña que había recogido esa misma mañana. Harry realmente no le importaba recoger leña para el fuego. Sólo quería estar solo.

Francamente, ella también deseaba eso. Ya tenía demasiado con tantas horas de redundantes discusiones. Era inmensamente frustrante no llegar a ninguna parte. Tenía el irracional deseo que dentro de la nube que Ron había causado pudiera haber un resquicio de esperanza: que de verdad lograran terminar algo, pues estaban libres de la actitud negativa de Ron y su constante burla. Pero, maldita sea, estaban más perdidos que nunca - _por supuesto_ que eso pasaría si Ron los dejaba.

El diario correr de las lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione comenzó. Por lo general lograba contenerse hasta que Harry estaba a salvo durmiendo, pero algunos días como hoy, no podía evitarlo. Lo echaba _tanto_ de menos. Harry era el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener, el hermano que siempre había querido, pero él no hacía arder ese fuego dentro de ella a tal grado que se sintiera afortunada de estar viva. Él no la hacía sentir de la manera que Ron la hacía sentir; y después de seis largos años con ese Patán, se había vuelto adicta a él. A pesar de que Ron se había degenerado en un Idiota egoísta, _él_ era _su_ Idiota egoísta. Él era de ella y ella era de él, incluso en medio de todas sus peleas más terribles. Siempre le había pertenecido a Ron no importando las circunstancias. Pero ahora, se había ido a Merlín-sabe-dónde, y ella tenía que quedarse sola, luchando por sobrevivir con la mitad de su corazón languideciendo patéticamente lejos de su pecho.

Presionó sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos con sus manos, con la esperanza de hacer que las lágrimas se quedaran en sus conductos. Ron no merecía ser llorado con tan abrumadora intensidad. Tenía que dejar de obsesionarse con esto. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo inútil para Harry y no estaba hablando acerca de los Horrocruxes; simplemente no le estaba ayudando absolutamente en nada en este momento. Y si esperaba sobrevivir, no solamente debía seguir, sino que tenía que tener un plan. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione pensó en el montón de inútiles listas que yacían en su bolso de cuentas. Todos sus planes incluían trabajos y actividades para los tres, así que por el momento ya eran de por sí bastante inútiles esas listas, y no habían sido de mucha ayuda de todos modos. Nada podía prepararte realmente para algo tan grande como la misión que estaban tratando de llevar a cabo.

Hermione se enderezó con la esperanza de inventar algo brillante para ayudarlos. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia la puerta de la tienda para poder mirar hacia el tentador atardecer. A pesar de que la temperatura debía estar por debajo de cero, Hermione no podía dejar de querer estar al aire libre, en el aire fresco. La tienda estaba calientita, gracias a todos sus encantamientos y precauciones que Perkins había puesto en ella, pero no era suficiente. Ella quería salir. Tenían que salir de allí, lejos de las sofocantes restricciones de la tienda que Hermione había llegado a despreciar. Harry era la única persona viviente con quien había hablado en semanas, aunque no podían comunicarse con otras personas, por lo menos podrían ver a la gente y engañarse a sí mismos que formaban parte de la realidad aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Navidad se acercaba rápidamente y Hermione nunca había querido tanto a sus padres como lo hacía ahora. Todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse alrededor del fuego, bebiendo sidra caliente, envolviendo regalos de Navidad y respondiendo a preguntas de la trivia que su padre siempre disfrutaba en preguntar. Sus padres tendrían una muy bonita Navidad en el clima templado de Australia, probablemente estarían tan felices como almejas, pero no podía dejar de creer que no eran tan felices como podrían ser si todos hubiesen sido capaces de ir a esquiar o si pudieran hornear galletas de mantequilla juntos.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con regresar con toda su fuerza, fue entonces que Hermione se apresuró a tomar un libro para distraerse. La vida era _tan_ _solitaria_ en ese momento, casi no podía soportarlo. De verdad necesitaba salir de allí, Harry también lo hizo. Un viaje a una ciudad para obtener suministros que pudieran ayudar, pero sólo por un corto tiempo. Ella quería estar fuera de la tienda durante todo un día, pero la única manera en que podían hacerlo, era si tenían un plan para buscar en algún lugar la espada u otro Horrocrux. A Hermione simplemente le gustaría hablar con alguien, y algo que no fuera los Horrocruxes. Eso era algo que tan maravilloso en Ron, él siempre parecía saber cuándo había que ser remarcadamente trivial. Por lo general, ella lo regañaba por distraerla, pero siempre apreció en secreto que lo hiciera. Incluso aprendió a no obsesionarse demasiado con los estudios.

Recuerdos de las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca con Ron se agolpaban en su mente, por lo que tuvo que abandonar sus libros. Todo le recordaba a Ron. Ni siquiera podía estudiar ahora. Miró los aburridos contenidos de su bolsa mágica, desesperada por hacer algo. No podía quedarse allí por más tiempo. Después de revolver todo, su mano se cerró alrededor de la esquina de un marco de un gran retrato. Phineas Nigellus no era un hombre muy agradable, pero tampoco lo había sido Ron en las últimas semanas que había estado con ellos. Tiró del retrato y lo apoyó para poder contemplar el telón de fondo oscuro.

"¿Profesor Nigellus?" Preguntó Hermione tentativamente. "¿Está ahí? ¿Puedo hablar con usted, por favor?"

Le tomó varios intentos más, todos ellos con las palabras "por favor", antes de que su voz sarcástica y fría flotara fuera del marco. "Si usted piensa que voy a volver tan fácilmente después de cómo me trató la última vez, está muy equivocada, Sangre-sucia".

Su estómago se apretó como siempre lo hacía cuando oía el insulto, pero lo ignoró. Al parecer, Phineas no iba a ser tan encantador como normalmente lo era. "Me disculpo por eso. ¿Podría volver?"

"Una disculpa sin deseo no cambia el hecho de que fui abusado. _Muy_ maltratado. Ningún Black había sido tratado con tanta falta de respeto".

"Me parece difícil de creer", replicó Hermione. Ella sabía que Sirius fue tratado con mucha falta de respeto: por su propia madre.

La parte superior de la cabeza de Phineas apareció en la esquina inferior del cuadro. Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó. "¿Me está _contradiciendo_?"

"Sí, así es. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?" Hermione dijo a la ligera. Gracias a Ron, sabía cómo sacar de quicio a alguien.

"No sirve de nada tener una actitud frívola, niña," Phineas la regañó. Su cabeza se movía de lado a lado. "¿Dónde están tus amigos? Prefiero hablar con ellos."

"Ellos no están aquí", dijo Hermione. "Es por eso que quería hablar con usted."

Él soltó un bufido. "Sólo querías _hablar_ conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es, usted me pareció un poco solitario, y sé que yo lo estoy, así que pensé -" Hermione alejó su cabello de los ojos con impaciencia. "Pensé que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente."

Podía ver al Slytherin sacudir la cabeza con disgusto. "Eres una Gryffindor, siempre pensando con tu patético corazón."

"Esa es la primer cosa buena que me ha dicho", comentó Hermione. "¿Ve?, ya tuvimos un encantador comienzo."

Phineas surgió del marco muy de pronto para poder echar un vistazo al lugar, pero Hermione ya estaba preparada para ello. Colocó una venda alrededor de los ojos del ex director. Éste gritó humillado. "¡Quítame esto!"

"No," se negó Hermione. "No se lo dejaré para siempre, se lo prometo." Empezó a decir más, pero Harry de repente entró en la tienda, alertado por los gritos de protesta de Phineas. Se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, obviamente, a pesar de que estaba bastante confundido. "No hay problema, estoy bien."

"Oh. Cierto." Harry envainó su varita y se fue a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Al igual que Hermione, parecía casi contento de ver otra cara, aunque fuera una rabiosa y con los ojos vendados.

Phineas ciegamente volvió la cabeza en dirección a la voz de Harry. "¿Es el Sr. Potter?"

"En realidad, yo soy su hermano gemelo, Barry", bromeó Harry. "Sonamos muy parecidos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué está pasando ahora en Hogwarts? ¿Ginny está bien?"

"No es mi trabajo verificar el paradero de esa mocosa traidora a la sangre -"

Un disparo de su varita emitió una lluvia de chispas y un muy fuerte y ensordecedor sonido. Phineas se agachó de inmediato y gritó espantado, agitando los brazos sobre la cabeza para alejar todo lo que se apresurase a atacarle. Harry giró su varita entre los dedos. "Wow. ¿Te gustaría poder ver lo que acabo de hacer?. Nunca he visto que algo se marchitara y muriera tan rápido, ¿verdad, Hermione?"

"Nunca".

"Excelente," dijo Harry con fingida admiración en sus habilidades. "Entonces, ¿qué está pasando en Hogwarts?"

Phineas bajó los brazos, temblando como un asustado elfo doméstico, aunque su tono era más agudo y sarcástico que nunca. "¿Por qué molestarse por una traidora amotinada? ¿Harry Potter podría estar sufriendo los dolores del amor adolescente?"

"Cállate", dijo Harry fríamente. Nadie, ni siquiera un cuadro, podía saber cómo se sentía con Ginny."¿Y por qué le llamas una amotinada? ¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"¿Qué no ha hecho?" Phineas murmuró despectivamente. "Esa chica es todo tipo de problemas." Harry miró hacia el suelo, sus ojos parpadeaban con renovada adoración. "Esperamos que la prohibición de Hogsmeade le ayude a mantenerse a raya- -"

"¿A Ginny se le prohibió ir a Hogsmeade?"

Phineas gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que accidentalmente se le había escapado. Por lo visto no era Black más inteligente que había portado el escudo de su familia. "Usted es un chico imposible, señor Potter."

"Gracias. ¿Y Por qué se lo prohibieron?"

"¿De verdad crees que voy a decir algo?" Phineas dijo con desdén-. "Yo sirvo a nuestro venerable director, Severus Snape -"

Harry se estremeció y murmuró una obscena opinión acerca del tema. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, pero los oídos de Phineas no estaban conectados. Con el ceño fruncido, y un rápido y furioso movimiento de su dedo, desapareció por el lado del cuadro, murmurando algo acerca de la insolencia de la juventud. Harry se recostó en el sillón en cuclillas, se miraba extrañamente satisfecho. No había sonreído en las últimas semanas - Hermione no estaba segura de que alguna vez volviera a estar bien hasta que viera a Ron y Ginny otra vez - pero sólo por un momento, pareció estar contento con él mismo y con el mundo. "Bueno, eso fue divertido", le comentó a Hermione.

Hermione regresó el cuadro a su bolso mientras con sus labios también trataba de recordar cómo sonreír. Todavía le era difícil, pero tal vez algún día sería más fácil. "Sí. Lo fue."

**0o0o0**

"El caos se ha asentado un poco, con todo el mundo preparándose para ir a casa para las vacaciones, pero Severus sigue teniendo todo tipo de dificultades", les transmitió Phineas. Con cada visita, se volvía más informativo, pero por razones muy erróneas. "Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos están teniendo problemas por su cuenta, sin su otro amigo enojón- -"

Hermione atascó el marco en la bolsa para sofocar el resto de sus desagradables declaraciones. Era obvio que Phineas le había dicho a Snape que se estaba comunicando con ella y Harry, y Snape le había instruido para averiguar su paradero. Phineas, por lo tanto, dejaba caer más información acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts con la esperanza de aflojarles la lengua también. Realmente era un verdadero Slytherin, pero su presencia era aún muy apreciada, aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos minutos cada dos días.

Como siempre, después de la visita de Phineas, Harry se instalaba en su sillón y sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador para poder encontrar el punto de Ginny en el pergamino. Hermione se había colado para echarle un vistazo un par de veces para ver si otro Weasley había llegado, pero parecía que no lo había hecho. Ron no había vuelto a Hogwarts después de todo, aún no sabían dónde se encontraba.

Con una respiración profunda, Hermione rápidamente fue a sus libros. Podía llorar por Ron después de que Harry se quedara dormido. En este momento, tenía que trabajar un poco. Se sentó a la mesa con una pila de libros y se obligó a ir mentalmente a través de los pasos otra vez. Dumbledore había hecho una copia de la espada a sabiendas de que el Ministerio la confiscaría. Él sabía que la espada era la única cosa que podían utilizar para destruir el Horrocrux. Se había dado cuenta de que Harry la necesitaba, y habría pensado en una manera de hacérsela llegar a Harry. Pero, ¿cómo?

Tal vez Harry estaba en lo correcto al estar tan frustrado con Dumbledore. Los guiños y mensajes crípticos de Dumbledore eran muy inteligentes, pero sin duda no eran útiles, sobre todo ahora que se quedaron varados en medio de la nada, sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer a continuación. Necesitaban _hechos_. ¿Por qué Dumbledore simplemente no le había dicho a Harry qué hacer? ¿Cómo esperaban poder resolver esto?

Sus ojos se clavaron en _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._ No lo había visto en varios días, pues se había obsesionado con la espada de Griffyndor. Dumbledore le había dado este libro por una razón, una razón muy importante. Él confiaba que ella encontrara su mensaje oculto. Tal vez ese mensaje oculto era una manera de encontrar la espada. Empezó a hojear las páginas que había leído cientos de veces. Había leído estas historias una y otra vez hasta que prácticamente se las había aprendido de memoria. Pero tal vez no eran las historias en sí las que eran útiles; tal vez había algo en las páginas, algo adherido a la cubierta, o escritos en tinta invisible o de mil maneras subrepticias para hacerle llegar un mensaje a otra persona.

Hermione empezó a murmurar en voz baja unos encantamientos y movió su varita por toda la superficie del libro. Después de un rato, las cosas comenzaron a parecerle poco atractivas a Hermione, y estuvo libre para regresar sus pensamientos de nuevo a la última conversación con Phineas. Hogwarts se estaba preparando para Navidad porque los estudiantes se alistaban para salir de los límites del castillo y volver a casa para tener un poco de paz por un par de semanas. Hermione deseaba que ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo.

O tal vez sí podían.

Miró a Harry con nerviosismo, como si él pudiera sentir sus pensamientos aunque no los hubiera pronunciado en voz alta. Harry seguía absorto en el mapa, se veía tan melancólico que no quiso alejar esa loca idea que se le había formado en su mente. Cerró el libro para poder pensar correctamente en el tema. Historia de la Magia registraba que Godric Gryffindor había vivido en el Valle de Godric, el mismo lugar en el que Harry había vivido hace años. Dumbledore podría haber escondido la espada allí, en el lugar del nacimiento de Gryffindor, en su hogar de infancia, algo que Harry y Gryffindor tenían en común. Harry tal vez le había mencionado a Dumbledore que quería visitar el lugar, e incluso si no hubiera hecho, Dumbledore habría sabido que Harry siempre había querido saber todo lo posible acerca de sus padres. Él sabía que Harry iría tarde que temprano. Sería un lugar ideal para esconder la espada.

Era una loca idea. Y sería algo extraordinariamente peligroso. Estaba segura de que Tú-sabes-quien tendría los ojos puestos en el Valle de Godric. Si Harry instintivamente podía saber los pensamientos y sentimientos de Tú-sabes-quien, entonces Tú-sabes-quien podía tener la misma información secreta de Harry. Él quería atrapar a Harry más que nada en el mundo y estaría pacientemente esperando en la trampa, tal como lo había hecho en el cuarto año, y esperaría con alegría a su presa, presa que ni idea tendría de que es víctima de uno de los planes de Lord Voldemort. Pero tenían que ir. No podían permitirse no hacerlo.

Volvió a abrir su libro para poder volver a trabajar. Por el momento no le diría a Harry acerca de su último descubrimiento. Todavía había un montón de cosas en que pensar. Pero una cosa era cierta: Harry por fin iba a volver a casa para Navidad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cita de el incendio de la tercera barra, de Snow Patrol

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el siguiente será muy emocionante, pero seguirá la angustia para Hermione :(**_

_**Nos leemos pronto amigos, y no olviden dejar su comentario porfis.**_

**V  
V  
V**


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola, Hola!**_

_**Este capítulo se me hizo tan interesante que desde el momento en que comencé a traducirlo no pude parar, sé que aún no contesto algunos comentarios de ustedes del último capítulo pero no me pude resistir a actualizar.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a :**__**RoseWeasley13:**__Ay preciosa, eres todo un amor__**, **__**Vampires Beloved: **__Me sorprendes muy seguido XD, __**yuliiet90**__: My July, siempre tan fiel__**, **__**Andy_Voldy**__: ¿Alguna vez te convencerá mi Ron? Jijij, __**yaves: **__¿Y la cuenta pá?, hijo algún día la mía será tuya__**, Deuteros**__: Amigo, estoy de acuerdo, una vez escrito tanto coqueteo y declaración ya es difícil dar vuelta atrás con la historia ¿pero a poco no o disfrutas? XD, __**BriightEyes: **__Kisses!, __**CandyGranger10**__: Dulcesita, sé que estás enojada, lo bueno es que todo va contra el horrocrux ¿verdad?, __**danielaweasley:**__ Frases y palabras para expresar inseguridades, sobra, pero ojalá que nunca formen parte de nuestro vocabulario__**, paunieto: **__Pau, mi niña mis gracias nunca alcanzan, pero Gracias. __** Monkey D: **__Saludotes desde mi rancho!,__**kingandbrains: **__Gracias por seguir aquí__**, fanlo: **__Ssaludos! Y mil cariños!,__** Ishy_24, hiilsu_weasley_granger**__ (te me estás volando mi niña; por cierto, caliente caliente pero no del todo ),__** Lucia991: **__Tus comentarios siempre son de ánimo para mi ;D BSS__**, Potter_WeasleyGirl**__ (aunq no seas fan de Hermione, siempre serás bienvenida XD). __**Me es imposible saludarlos a todos pero si no lo hice no es porque no los quiera, LOS AMO A TODOS. **_

_**0o0o0o0**_

**Resumen:** Hermione y Harry en el Valle de Godric...

Creo que esto está de más pero siempre hay que decirlo: No somos JKR por lo tanto, nada de esto nos pertenece :(

**0o0o0o0**

_La lámpara languidece sobre mi mesa _

_El humo cae suavemente _

_El aire está quieto en el silencio de mi habitación _

_Oigo tu suave voz llamado; _

_Si tan sólo pudiera tenerte cerca _

_Para dar un suspiro o dos, _

_Yo sería feliz con sólo tomar las manos que amo_

_En la noche de este invierno contigo. _

**0o0o0**

Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué esperar en el Valle de Godric. _Historia de la Magia_ lo había descrito como algo similar a Ottery St. Catchpole, pero la ciudad natal de Ron estaba mucho más al sur de lo que se encontraba la ciudad natal de Harry, por lo que no era de extrañarse que los dos asentamientos fueran completamente diferentes debido a los diferentes climas. Y efectivamente; Hermione abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraban sobre un camino cubierto de nieve y bajo un cielo azul oscuro. Adornos navideños colgaban en todas las ventanas como farolas que a la distancia parecían hacerles señas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento para disfrutar de la frescura del aire y del sonido tranquilizador de la burbujeante vida a su alrededor. Era tan bueno estar rodeados de _gente._

Harry, viéndose mucho más grande que un niño de once años de edad que se colaba bajo la capa sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, logró convencerla para que descartasen la Capa, ya que sus huellas serían visibles de todos modos, y así los dos partieron hacia el centro del pueblo para tratar de averiguar dónde estaban los asentamientos mágicos. Todo el mundo aquí parecían ser Muggles muy animados, que por todo el derredor corrían haciendo los preparativos de última hora para Navidad; villancicos resonaban en el cielo de la noche, la anticipación iluminaba el rostro de cada niño. Por un momento, casi se sintió como Navidad. En algunas guerras Muggles se declaraba paz por un día para que ambas partes pudieran celebrar Navidad adecuadamente. Era muy ingenuo, pero no pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que de alguna manera, de alguna forma, en el mundo mágico pudieran hacer lo mismo.

Pero Hermione no podía vivir en la revelación de que en realidad era la víspera de Navidad. Había trabajo que hacer. Pero primero, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tenían que hacer una parada muy importante. Sus ojos se encontraron con una iglesia. "Ellos... deben estar ahí, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tu mamá y papá? Puedo ver el cementerio detrás."

Harry se detuvo al escuchar la mención del cementerio como si nunca hubiera esperado encontrar a sus padres ahí, su rostro se congeló con vacilación. Hermione suavemente tomó su mano para guiarlo a través de la plaza. Se podía pensar que él no quería hacerlo, pero ella sabía mejor. Harry tenía que ver a sus padres esta noche. Era Navidad, todo el mundo debía ver a sus familias en Navidad.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigían hacia el cementerio, fue el turno de Hermione para detenerse repentinamente. "¡Harry, mira!"

Hermione señaló a la estatua que se había levantado como un memorial a tres héroes: un hombre, una mujer y un niño acurrucado en los brazos de su madre. Era tan extraño ver a Harry representado en piedra, era aún más extraño verlo sin una cicatriz en la frente. Un tributo para ser visto durante siglos, aún después que ellos hubiesen pasado al otro mundo.

"Vamos", dijo Harry incómodamente, como siempre que se veía a sí mismo mostrado con tanta gloria. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la iglesia, los villancicos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Ella y sus padres habían ido a los servicios de cada víspera de Navidad y se preguntó si estarían en alguno en esos momentos. Encontraron una puerta que conducía al imperturbable cementerio y Hermione la empujó para entrar. Harry se liberó de su mano, sintiéndose de pronto superado por la anticipación. Corrió a la tumba más cercana, infantilmente esperanzado de que fuera la que necesitaba ver con desesperación, no importando cuánto dolor le causara. "¡Mira esto, es un Abbott, podría haber algún pariente lejano de Ana!"

"Baja la voz," Hermione le rogó al mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que aún estaban solos. Harry ya se dirigía a la siguiente fila, demasiado emocionado como para tener cuidado. Hermione tenía que hacerse cargo de la seguridad, así que puso la mano en su varita y comenzó su propia búsqueda. No estaba segura de poderse sentir a gusto en este lugar.

Sin embargo, pronto su ansiedad disminuyó al descubrir una lápida con el apellido 'Dumbledore' inscrito en ella. "¡Harry, aquí!" llamó al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en cuclillas junto a la tumba para pasar su mano cariñosamente sobre el mármol. Estar tan cerca de la familia de Dumbledore de alguna manera ayudaba a aliviar el vacío que el mismo Dumbledore había dejado en sus vidas.

Harry arrancó hacia ella, se sonrojó, incluso a tan baja temperatura. "¿Es -?"

"¡No, pero mira!" Señaló la oscura piedra y Harry se agachó para leer él mismo la inscripción. Se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Hermione lo miró, sabiendo que una vez más estaba extrañando a su director y preguntándose acerca de todas las mentiras que habían sido publicadas en los periódicos. Esto demostraba que Rita realmente estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de algo. Tenía que haber una razón para que Dumbledore decidiera no decirle a Harry sobre su crisis familiar. Tampoco le había dicho a Harry mucho sobre los Horrocruxes, pero había una buena razón, Hermione estaba segura de ello. Simplemente tenían que encontrar cuál era esa razón.

Le dio un ligero codazo. "¿Estás seguro de que él nunca mencionó- -"

"No," dijo Harry secamente, "vamos a seguir buscando", y se alejó, deseando no haber visto la lápida. Sintiéndose culpable, Hermione renovó su búsqueda con mayor fervor. Esta visita ya era lo suficiente dolorosa para Harry, no la necesitaba evocándole malos recuerdos de Dumbledore para sumarse a su ya existente tristeza.

"¡Aquí!" gritó Hermione. Harry giró hacia ella, pero Hermione se estremeció al darse cuenta de su error. Frotó la arruinada piedra cubierta de musgo para poder comprobar el nombre otra vez. "¡Oh, no, lo siento! Pensé que decía Potter."

Harry se volvió para continuar su búsqueda, pero como Hermione continuó limpiando la tumba, vio algo que inmediatamente llamó su atención. "Harry, vuelve un momento."

Él obedeció, apenas y lograba disimular su descontento, pero Hermione estaba demasiado fascinada por el símbolo tan familiar que acababa de descubrir. "¿Qué?"

"¡Mira esto!" Indicó el símbolo debajo del nombre. "¡Harry, esa es la marca que está en el libro!"

Miró en el lugar. "Sí... puede ser..."

Se inclinó para ver mejor y Hermione encendió su varita para poder ver con claridad el curioso símbolo que Dumbledore había dejado en el libro. Sin duda lo era. Hermione volvió a concentrarse en el nombre y utilizó su mano libre para señalar el nombre con sus dedos y leerlo. "Dice Ig - Ignotus, creo que..."

"Voy a seguir buscando a mis padres, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry le dijo con una ligera elevación de voz. Él no quería que lo molestara con esto, así que se puso otra vez en marcha con paso firme. A pesar de todo lo que necesitaban para poder poner fin a esta guerra, no iba a pensar en nada de eso hasta que viera a sus padres. Ellos merecían tal respeto.

Hermione echó una última mirada a la tumba, deseando poder tener una mejor vista de la inscripción; tenía la sensación de que podía ser útil. Se memorizó toda la información que le fue posible y volvió a ponerse en pie para continuar su búsqueda. Esta vez, no llamaría a Harry hasta que encontrase la piedra que realmente necesitaba ver. Harry se adentraba cada vez más en el cementerio mientras ella permanecía en la misma zona, entrecerrando los ojos para lograr ver los nombres en la oscuridad. Verdaderamente quería usar su varita para que le diera un poco de luz, pero estaban suplantando a unos Muggles, así que lo que tenía que hacer lo debía hacer de la mejor manera posible. Parecía que cada segundo se ponía todo más oscuro. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Una lápida blanca llamó su atención, brillaba tentadoramente en la negra oscuridad del cementerio. Se parecía mucho a la tumba de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore; Hermione supo que había una gran probabilidad de que ésta fuera la tumba que buscaban. Nunca había conocido a los padres de Harry, pero de alguna manera supo que ésta tenía que ser. Se puso de pie delante de la tumba, con una mano sobre su corazón, leyendo los nombres que sabía estarían allí. Por primera vez en su vida, quiso que brujas y magos tuvieran el poder de resucitar a los muertos, aunque solo fuese por un momento, así Harry podría tener un poco de paz interior.

Antes de llamar a Harry, Hermione se arrodilló en la nieve para poder pasar su mano sobre la fría piedra, tal y como lo había hecho con la de la familia de Dumbledore. "Yo me ocuparé de él", les dijo en voz muy baja. "Se los prometo." Siempre había querido que los padres de Harry supieran eso; luego, levantó la voz "Harry, están aquí... justo aquí."

Harry nunca se había movido más rápido, ni siquiera en el Quidditch o cuando estaba luchando contra los Mortífagos. A pesar de que seguía personificando a un muggle de mediana edad, nunca se había mirado más parecido a él mismo. Ahora entendía cómo Luna había sido capaz de verlo a través de su disfraz. Harry se detuvo a unos pies de distancia para poder leer las palabras con el mayor escrutinio, memorizando este momento, momento en el que su vida cambiaba, partiendo del día en que finalmente se había reunido con sus padres.

"El último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte", leyó lentamente. Su rostro se rompió abruptamente cuando un terrible pensamiento vino a él. "¿No es una creencia de los Mortífagos? ¿Por qué se encuentra ahí?"

"No significa derrotar a la muerte en la manera que los Mortífagos se refieren, Harry," dijo Hermione con voz suave. "Esto significa que... ya sabes ... vivir más allá de la muerte. Vivir después de morir."

Hermione había esperado que el concepto lo confortara, pero en lugar de ello, las mejillas de Harry se movieron, sus labios temblaron, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro; final y propiamente liberando la pena que realmente nunca había expresado. El rostro de Hermione se rompió junto con el de Harry. Era la primera vez veía llorar a Harry. Ni siquiera en el funeral de Dumbledore vio una lágrima, él permaneció inamovible y fuerte como siempre. Harry había perdido tanto en tan corto período de tiempo que ahora él se merecía mucho más; se merecía la felicidad. Tenían que terminar con esto, Hermione se juró a sí misma que tenían que poner fin a esta guerra para que Harry finalmente pudiera tener la vida que se merecía.

Hermione le tomó la mano y se agarró con fuerza para consolidar su apoyo, aunque no estaba segura de que él lo quisiera. A veces, cuando Harry estaba triste, sólo quería estar solo. Pero Harry se aferró también a ella, tratando de respirar. De repente, Hermione deseó que Ginny pudiera estar allí. Una lágrima se escapó. Y Ron también.

Sintiendo que necesitaban hacer algo para mostrar sus respetos, Hermione levantó su varita, teniendo cuidado de que nadie más le pudiera ver, la movió en un círculo en el aire, y una corona de rosas de Navidad floreció ante ellos. Harry la cogió y la puso sobre la tumba de sus padres. Algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el mármol blanco, un tributo final a sus padres que le habían dado tanto_. Feliz Navidad_, Hermione quería llorar sin contenerse. Esperaba que de alguna manera supieran que su hijo había venido a visitarlos. Ese sería el mejor regalo que cualquier padre podría pedir.

Harry se puso de pie y, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione para mantenerla cerca. Necesitaba un amigo en estos momentos. Hermione puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura para que juntos pudieran salir del cementerio, sintiendo por una vez que realmente lo estaba apoyando. Harry de verdad se parecía mucho a sus padres, siempre daba mucho sin esperar nada a cambio. Estaba agradecida de que por una vez, pudiera estar allí para él. Él no podría haber llegado aquí solo. Abrazó a Harry un poco más acercándole a ella. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de contar con él como su mejor amigo.

Un destello de movimiento que captó de reojo detuvo todo lo que había dentro de ella. Volvió su mirada a tiempo para ver una oscura figura moviéndose en la lejanía. "Harry, detente", le advirtió en voz baja. Ella sabía que algo así pasaría si iban a ese lugar.

El brazo de Harry se apretó alrededor de sus hombros, a punto de empujarla fuera del camino en caso de ser necesario. Él conocía demasiado bien ese tono de voz. "¿Qué pasa?" dijo en una voz que aún seguía sorprendiendo a Hermione. Nunca supo cómo Harry podía mantener la calma en este tipo de situaciones.

Sus ojos recorrieron la zona en busca de la sombra, pero seguía confundiendo lápidas con potenciales Mortífagos. No ayudaba en nada a sus nervios que estuvieran completamente solos y expuestos en el medio de la noche en un cementerio. "Hay alguien ahí. Alguien nos mira. Estoy segura." Otro movimiento rápido le llamó la atención. "Allá, por entre los arbustos."

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras buscaba lo que ella había visto. "¿Estás segura?" le preguntó dubitativo.

Sí que lo estaba. "Yo vi que algo se movía, podría haber jurado que así fue..."

Ella se separó para liberar el brazo de su varita, pero Harry la agarró para advertirle. "Parecemos muggles", señaló.

"¡Muggles que acaban de poner flores en la tumba de tus padres! ¡Harry, estoy segura que hay alguien por ahí!"

Un susurro repentino confirmó sus sospechas. Ambos vieron un pequeño remolino de nieve que se formaba en el arbusto que Hermione había estado observando. "Es un gato", dijo Harry, después de un segundo o dos "o un pájaro. Si fuera un Mortífago, ya estaríamos muertos. Pero salgamos de aquí, y así podremos ponernos la Capa de nuevo. "

Harry tenía buena excusa, pero Hermione estaba bastante segura de que sólo un gato muy grande podría haber desplazado tanta nieve, y un pájaro sin duda no podía haberlo hecho. Se miraron varias veces mientras hacían su salida del cementerio y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando pusieron sobre ellos la capa de invisibilidad. Miró al pueblo que estaba a su alrededor para poder orientarse. La evidente alegría que había en el interior del cálido bar era tentador, pero Hermione tiró de Harry hacia una oscura calle, murmurando: "Vamos por este camino." Ahora que habían pagado sus respetos a sus padres, tenían que volver a trabajar.

Hermione ignoró los árboles de Navidad en las ventanas, pesando únicamente en la espada, ese era el regalo que necesitaba en esta Navidad: la estúpida espada. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. "¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la casa de Bathilda?" preguntó Hermione. No dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no los seguían, y se estremeció, pero no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Todo tenía que ver con Ron. "¿Harry? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Harry?"

Ella tiró de su brazo, pero Harry no estaba prestando atención. Estaba viendo hacia una masa oscura que se alzaba al final de la hilera de casas. De repente aceleró, arrastrando a Hermione con él. Él era mucho más fuerte y más rápido que ella, así que no pudo evitar resbalar un poco en el hielo y tuvo que agarrarse del brazo para mantener el ritmo. "Harry -"

"Mira ... Mira eso, Hermione..."

"No puedo... ¡oh!"

La mano de Hermione se fue a su boca al ver la casa que tenía que haber sido alguna vez hogar de Harry. La mayor parte de la casa seguía en pie, aunque totalmente cubierta de hiedra oscura y nieve, pero el lado derecho de la planta alta estaba deshecha. Eso debió haber sido el cuarto de bebé de Harry. Ella y Harry se quedaron en la puerta, mirando a los restos del lugar. A pesar de que debió haber sido idéntica a las casas de otros que le rodeaban, se veía diferente para Hermione, y no sólo por el obvio daño ocasionado por el hechizo, y por la hierba que les llegaba a la cintura, sino que había algo tan de Harry en este lugar. Se podía imaginarlo jugando en el jardín, volando expertamente en esa escobita que le había mostrado en la fotografía. A él realmente le hubiera gustado crecer aquí.

Harry se veía demasiado triste y ella no lo podía soportar, así que rompió el silencio y susurró: "¿Me pregunto por qué nadie lo ha reconstruido?"

"¿Tal vez no se puede reconstruir?" Harry respondió. "¿Quizás es como las lesiones de Magia Oscura y no se puede reparar el daño?"

Hermione no estaba muy segura de que tuviera la razón y comenzó a mirar alrededor para encontrar alguna pista, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mano de Harry salir por debajo de la capa para poder tomar la nevada, destartalada y ruidosa puerta. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. "¿No piensas entrar verdad? parece inseguro, podría- -" Un señalamiento se elevaba de la tierra delante de ellos: "¡Oh, Harry, mira!" El toque de Harry debió haber activado una especie de hechizo,

Juntos, se inclinaron para leer el cartel que anunciaba que en ese sitio Harry Potter había sobrevivido, pero también anunciaba la muerte de sus padres, algo que era difícil de leer gracias a los dieciséis años de rayones mágicos. Dejó escapar una exhalación de horror. "¡No deberían haber escrito en el cartel!" dijo Hermione, indignada. No quería que nadie destrozara todo lo que pertenecía a Harry.

Pero a Harry parecía no importarle. Él sólo le sonrió como si en realidad fuera una feliz Navidad. "Es brillante. Me alegro de que lo hicieran. Yo..."

Se interrumpió cuando vio algo sobre su cabeza. Hermione se volvió a ver una figura muy irregular cojeando por el sendero hacia ellos, la silueta resaltaba por las luces de la plaza que se encontraba al fondo en la distancia. Harry inconscientemente dio un paso rápido hacia delante, con cierto recelo, para poder estar entre Hermione y esta nueva persona; ambos observaban en silencio mientras ella se acercaba. No fue hasta que pasó todas las casas que se detuvo a pocos metros y se quedó allí, frente a ellos, Hermione podía entender que era una mujer, encorvada por la edad y el frío. Parecía totalmente impotente, pero Hermione no podía dejar de temer. Todos los nervios y el instinto en el cuerpo de Hermione gritaron_: peligro, peligro, no, no, no ...váyanse ahora ... _

Pero Harry ignoró el pellizco que le dio en el brazo y sólo vio cómo la extraña mujer levantó una mano enguantada y le hizo señas. Hermione se acercó a él bajo la Capa, su brazo presionado contra el suyo, para poderle susurrar: "¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Él negó con la cabeza. La mujer le hizo señas otra vez, pero ahora con más vigor. Hermione le miró de arriba abajo con la esperanza de descubrir su identidad, una tarjeta de identificación que dijera 'Hola, soy Bathilda Bagshot' habría sido bastante útil, pero como eso era imposible, Harry impulsivamente, dijo, "¿Es usted Bathilda?"

Hermione abrió la boca y dio un salto cuando su voz resonó en la quietud de ese diciembre nevado. Esa era la última cosa que debería haber hecho. Tenía que aprender a ser un poco más cuidadoso. Por suerte, la apagada figura asintió con la cabeza e hizo señas otra vez, instándolos a seguirla.

Por debajo de la Capa, Harry y Hermione se miraron uno al otro. Harry alzó las cejas, en contra de su mejor juicio, Hermione asintió nerviosamente.

Se acercaron a la mujer al mismo tiempo, ella se volvió y salió cojeando de nuevo por el camino por el que había llegado. Llevándolos a pasar varias casas, hasta que dio la vuelta y entró en una de ellas. La siguieron por el camino y atravesaron un jardín casi tan crecido como el que acababan de abandonar. Buscó a tientas por un momento la llave de la puerta principal, luego la abrió y dio un paso atrás para dejarlos pasar.

Hermione y Harry se deslizaron hacia la casa y se quitaron la capa. Hermione se sintió de repente desnuda y al descubierto, aunque sabía que su disfraz estaba todavía intacto. La mujer desenrolló un apolillado chal negro, dejando al descubierto una cabeza de pelo blanco y escaso por el que se mostraba con claridad el cuero cabelludo. La piel que se extendía por su cara era casi tan transparente como el cristal, dejando al descubierto todas sus venas, manchas y otras imperfecciones. Sus ojos estaban completamente ocultos en pliegues de piel manchada. Hermione estudió a la bruja, tratando de determinar qué edad tenía en realidad. Brujas y magos tenían más esperanza de vida que los muggles, pero Bathilda tenía que ser la de mayor edad de todas las demás personas mágicas que Hermione había conocido. Magos y brujas envejecían más graciosamente que los Muggles, pero Bathilda parecía como si un horrible resfriado la había tumbado. Tenía que estar enferma, y por mucho que Hermione odiara admitirlo, también debía estar mentalmente inestable.

Después de que Bathilda la empujó como si fuera una masa insignificante que solamente ocupaba espacio, Hermione susurró, "Harry, no estoy segura acerca de esto." Bathilda no era alguien normal, y Hermione Granger que había conocido a Luna Lovegood y Sibyl Trelawney, sabía en realidad lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mira su tamaño, creo que podríamos dominarla si tuviéramos que hacerlo," dijo Harry. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron la sala de estar de su anfitriona, por la que esta última justo había desaparecido. Temblaba muy ligeramente por la anticipación. "Mira, debí haberte dicho, yo sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Muriel la llamó 'vieja loca'".

Hermione abrió la boca para hacerle saber que hay diferentes grados de 'locura', incluyendo psicóticos y peligrosos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Bathilda sonó con una intensidad sorprendente. "¡Ven!"

Sorprendida, Hermione saltó y se aferró al brazo de Harry. "Está bien", dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente y se fue por el camino hacia la sala de estar.

La habitación era absolutamente asquerosa, su madre habría tenido un paro cardiaco al ver una habitación en tan mal estado. El polvo literalmente había cubierto la alfombra con una crujiente y espesa capa, y también había invadido todas las superficies disponibles de la sala. El moho, la carne en mal estado, y la abrumadora cantidad de polvo cosquilleaban la nariz de Hermione, por lo que tuvo que reprimir un estornudo. Mantuvo la mano sobre su nariz para protegerse de la peste. Su madre se había ofrecido para una organización que llevaba alimentos y bienes a los ancianos, y Hermione no podía dejar de desear que esa caridad viera también por Bathilda. Estaba claro que su cerebro estaba tan aturdido que no podía cuidar de sí misma. Probablemente no tenía familia que cuidara de ella, o bien, estaba sola. Hermione colocó sus brazos contra su pecho en simpatía. Comprendía el dolor de la soledad perfectamente.

Harry estaba ayudaba a Bathilda a encender las velas de la habitación, pues claramente se notaba que estaba demasiado enferma como para recordar cómo usar la magia. Bathilda se agachó a la chimenea para echar unos leños al fuego. Miró a su alrededor buscando unos cerillos, había olvidado que se los había entregado a Harry; Hermione rápidamente se adelantó y se arrodilló junto a ella. "¿Puedo?" se ofreció.

Bathilda inmediatamente se alejó de ella para estar en el centro de la habitación. No dijo una palabra, pero Hermione podía sentir que sus lechosos ojos observaban cada movimiento, haciéndola sentir tan nerviosa que falló el hechizo en su primer intento. Estaba empezando a entender lo mal que Bathilda realmente estaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la mujer estaba haciendo que todos los pelitos sobre la base del cuello de Hermione se pusieran de punta.

"¿Señora - señorita - Bagshot?" Harry preguntó de repente, su voz temblaba un poco. Él todavía estaba frente a los cajones donde encendió el último grupo de velas. "¿Quién es él?"

No hubo respuesta; Bathilda estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Hermione como para responder. Hermione rápidamente intentó de nuevo y sus famosas llamas azules cobraron vida en la chimenea, así estuvo libre y se puso de pie para ver aquello por lo que Harry preguntaba. De hecho Harry se veía un poco desquiciado. "¿Señorita Bagshot?" Bathilda finalmente se volvió hacia él y Harry empujó la imagen hacia adelante. "¿Quién es esta persona?"

Ella solemnemente miró el retrato, y luego a Harry.

"¿Sabe quién es?" repitió con voz mucho más lenta y fuerte de lo habitual. "¿Este hombre? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo se llama?" Bathilda se limitó a mirar vagamente, y Harry suspiró con frustración; tal vez se trataba de un truco de la luz del fuego, pero Hermione juró que por unos segundos los ojos de Bathilda brillaron de un color rojo. "¿Quién es este hombre?" repitió en voz alta.

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Hermione, comenzando sentirse aún más nerviosa. Bathilda ya era lo suficientemente espeluznante, y no podía permitir que en este momento Harry la hiciera perder más su poca cordura.

"Esta foto, Hermione, es el ladrón, el ladrón que robó a Gregorovitch, ¡por favor! ¿Quién es él?" Harry dijo emocionado, colocando la imagen casi justo debajo de la nariz de Bathilda para que ella no pudiera evadirla.

Bathilda no mostró ninguna intención de responder, ni siquiera mostró entender la pregunta, por lo que Hermione alzó el volumen de su voz, y con un tono fuerte y claro como el que utilizaba cuando hablaba con su medio-sorda tía abuela, dijo: "¿Por qué nos pidió que le acompañáramos, señora - señorita – Bagshot? ¿Hay algo que nos quiera decir?"

Sin dar ninguna señal de que había oído a Hermione, Bathilda dio unos pasos más hacia Harry. Estaba prácticamente parada en los pies de Harry, y Hermione pudo mirar que ambos estaban temblando visiblemente. Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, Bathilda miró de nuevo al pasillo. "¿Usted quiere que nos vayamos?" Harry sugirió. Bathilda repitió el gesto, esta vez señalando en primer lugar a él, luego a sí misma, y luego hacia el techo. "Ah, claro ... Hermione, creo que quiere que yo vaya arriba con ella."

Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo. _Ahora_ parecía que estaban llegando a alguna parte. Tan pronto como consiguieran la espada, podían salir de allí antes de que desapareciera el efecto de la poción multijugos, o antes de que Bathilda perdiera por completo su juicio. "Está bien. Vamos."

Pero cuando Hermione se movió, Bathilda negó con la cabeza y sorprendente vigor, una vez más, apuntando a Harry, y luego a sí misma, dejando en claro que Hermione no iba a venir. "Quiere que vaya con ella a solas," Harry le informó innecesariamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione, su voz sonó fuerte y clara en la sala iluminada por las velas; la anciana sacudió un poco la cabeza por el fuerte ruido. Hermione subrepticiamente quitó la varita de su bolsillo. Realmente no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea el dividirse, incluso cuando estuvieran con una amiga, y de ser necesario, estaba dispuesta a ir a duelo para probar su punto.

Harry se encogió de hombros, por una vez ajeno a los potenciales peligros. "¿Tal vez Dumbledore le dijo que me diera la espada a mí, y sólo a mí?"

Hermione se mordió el labio, insegura de si debían continuar, pero a la vez sabiendo que debían hacerlo. Si existía la posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar una manera de destruir el relicario, absolutamente tenían que hacerlo. "¿De verdad crees que ella sabe quién eres?"

"Sí," dijo Harry, mirando esos ojos lechosos fijos en los propios: "Creo que lo sabe."

"Bueno, está bien entonces," Hermione admitió, "pero sé rápido, Harry."

"Muéstrame el camino", dijo Harry a Bathilda. Hermione giró la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma para contener otro estornudo que amenazaba con escaparse, pero en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con la biblioteca. Hermione cruzó hacia el estante, tan pronto como estuvo segura de que Bathilda estaba a salvo y fuera de la vista, para así poder examinar rápidamente los títulos, no sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, pero tenía la sensación de que lo sabría cuando lo viera.

Unos segundos más tarde, lo había encontrado. El volumen realmente no estaba en la sucia estantería, pero sí asentado en una mesita cercana: un libro original, sin abrir, que proclamaba con orgullo _La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_. Una hoja de pergamino salía de la parte superior de la misma. Hermione abrió la pequeña nota y arrugó la nariz al reconocer la letra de punta de Rita Skeeter y la tradicional tinta de color verde ácido: _Batty Querida, Gracias por su ayuda. Aquí está una copia del libro, espero que le guste. Usted ha dicho todo, aunque no lo recuerde. Rita. _

Hermione rodó los ojos. _Típica_. Pasó a través de las rígidas páginas; era claro que el libro nunca había sido abierto. Bathilda probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, Hermione sacó la bolsa de cuentas para poder dejar caer el libro dentro. Ya lo leerían cuando regresaran a la tienda.

Tenía la sensación que debía hacer algo para ayudar a poner orden, siguió husmeando hasta la cocina. El suelo allí estaba igual de sucio y espeso por el polvo. El hedor de la comida era abrumador. Hermione encontró una desvencijada nevera y la abrió, casi vomita cuando ve la carne, queso, frutas y verduras, todo cubierto de un verde peludo y azuloso, y de moho negro. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, todos los alimentos fueron enviados al basurero más cercano. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo un apretado nudo a la bolsa de basura y la desterró hacia el patio trasero. Hermione no se quitó la mano de su nariz hasta que hubo realizado algunos encantamientos para refrescar el aire. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Era claro que Bathilda no había estado en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Golpeada por ese pensamiento, Hermione se arrodilló para examinar el recubrimiento de polvo en el suelo. Sus huellas eran las únicas en la habitación. Bathilda no estuvo en su cocina por siglos, lo que significaba que no había comido en mucho tiempo. Pero eso era imposible...

Hermione regresó rápidamente a la sala de estar para buscar señales de vida, pero no podía encontrar nada que no fueran las pisadas que ella, Harry, y Bathilda acababan de dejar. En esta casa todo estaba muy sucio y decadente, pero no porque una anciana no supiera cómo cuidar de sí misma. Si ese fuera el caso, no habría habido por ahí platos con cenas a medio comer, pilas de libros abiertos en el piso, o ropa desechada y mantas en montones por todo el lugar. Esta casa se estaba muriendo porque _no había_ nadie viviendo en ella. Nadie había estado en estas habitaciones en meses, quizá años, por lo que la casa había caído en tan deplorable estado. Bathilda no vivía allí.

Hermione estaba en el centro de la habitación con el corazón acelerado y la mente girando. De repente se le vino otro pensamiento: si Bathilda no podía recordar cómo encender una vela con magia, ¿cómo diablos podía ver bajo una capa de invisibilidad tan infalible como la de Harry?. Solamente Dumbledore había sido capaz de hacer eso. ¿Quién _era_ esta mujer?

_CRASH. _

Aunque ya lo esperaba, Hermione sintió salirse de su piel. Su mano cayó inmediatamente en su varita mágica. _"¿Harry?" _

No hubo respuesta. Hermione no pudo soportar esperar tres segundos antes de que a toda velocidad subiera por las escaleras, llamando a Harry otra vez. Si él pudiera contestarle, él habría reconocido el breve chillido de su voz que cada vez le hacía sonar más asustada con cada segundo que pasaba, y habría detenido cualquier conversación que estuviera teniendo con Bathilda, para así tranquilizarla. El sonido provenía del extremo derecho, por lo que Hermione instintivamente se volvió en esa dirección cuando terminó de subir las escaleras. Podía oír algunos sonidos extraños de arrastre en una de las habitaciones, por lo que Hermione corrió hacia el dormitorio de bajo techo y paró en seco cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

Harry, su mejor amigo, en la actualidad su único amigo en el mundo, se había derrumbado en el suelo, blanco como un fantasma, medio inconsciente, con una serpiente gigantesca rodeándolo cual espiral y dejándolo indefenso, sacándole todo el aire. Con todas sus listas meticulosamente pensadas y planes de escaque para cualquier problema en el que se pudieran meter, ninguno de ellos la pudo haber preparado para lo que debía hacer cuando una serpiente asesina estuviera a segundos de devorar al famoso Harry Potter. Pero el ED la había entrenado bien, y Hermione no tenía necesidad de un plan; sólo necesitaba mover con confianza su varita, conjurar una maldición, y esperar.

Enfurecida, Nagini gimió de dolor cuando las chispas de color rojo la golpearon. Soltó su dominio sobre Harry para poder girar la cabeza y hacer frente a su agresor. Hermione mantuvo su varita en mano, pero no la uso al instante. Necesitaba que Nagini se alejara de Harry antes de golpearla nuevamente. Hermione dio unos pocos y provocativos pasos hacia atrás, desafiando a la bestia levantando la barbilla, como varias veces lo había hecho con Ron. _Vamos,_ instó a la serpiente. _¿No sería mejor tener una sangre sucia en su lugar? _

Sí le era mejor. Nagini golpeó de forma rápida y violenta logrando que Hermione se moviera fuera del camino mientras disparaba el siguiente hechizo, el cual falló, golpeando la ventana con cortinas y rompiendo el vidrio. El cuerpo de la serpiente estaba a su alrededor, amenazando con atraparla en cualquier momento, silbaba y chasqueaba. Hermione se agachó detrás de la cama para evadir los coletazos, haciendo una mueca hacia la cola que acababa de golpearle en el hombro, pero valientemente esperó hasta que pudo ver los brillantes ojos de Nagini, era entonces cuando su maldición podía hacer el mayor impacto.

Hubo un gran estruendo cuando la luz roja iluminó toda la habitación, lanzando a la serpiente hacia atrás y cerca de la cara de Harry. Hermione se estremeció cuando él tropezó pero mantuvo el equilibrio, con su varita en mano elevó a la serpiente en el aire. Harry comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo, pero repentinamente se desplomó, su cuerpo entero desmoronándose en agonía. La palma de su mano voló a su cicatriz.

"¡Ahí viene! _¡Hermione, ya viene!"_

No había ninguna necesidad de dar más detalles. Hermione reprimió un gemido por la idea de ver a Voldemort de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para el pánico. Nagini había regresado a la Tierra y aterrizó panza arriba en el suelo, por lo que se agitaba violentamente en un intento de voltearse y devorar a sus víctimas. Madera, vidrio y piedra era arrojada por toda la habitación, así que era imposible ver nada. Los brazos de Hermione volaron para protegerse la cara, pero de pronto Harry ya estaba a su lado, cogiéndole del brazo y causándole el dolor más terrible que recorría cual fuego por su brazo. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito mientras trataba de discernir lo que estaba mal con su brazo, pero no había tiempo. Tuvo que luchar para mantenerse a la par con Harry saltando sobre la cama y luego lidiar con el hecho de que la serpiente estaba de vuelta, más furiosa que nunca, escupiendo en indignación cuando golpeó nuevamente.

_"¡Confringo!"_ Hermione gritó. Al igual que la serpiente, la Maldición estaba en todas partes, rebotando en todas las superficies posibles de la habitación para que una vez más, los fragmentos de vidrio, madera y piedra y llenaran el espacio y bloquearan la ruta de Nagini hacia ellos. Harry aprovechó el momento para arrastrar a Hermione hacia la ventana que ella misma había explotado. Los ojos de Hermione se le salían de sus órbitas. _Harry, no -_

Estaban en el aire, precipitándose hacia el suelo. En cualquier momento se estrellarían en la tierra y morirían. Hermione no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo cuando su vértigo casi toma lo mejor de ella, pero la mano del aterrado Harry en su brazo le recordó que había otra vida que salvar. Cerró los ojos y se obligó de nuevo a recordar la clase Aparición por lo pudo expertamente girarse en el cielo nocturno y desaparecer, apenas dándose cuenta de que otro grito hacía eco juntamente con el de ella.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies se estrellaron contra el suelo. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le dijo que estaban a salvo en el bosque que habían dejado esta mañana. Pero una rápida mirada fue lo único que pudo tomar; la mano de Harry todavía estaba fuertemente agarrando su brazo, y cuando cayó hacia delante en la tierra, ella también lo hizo. _"¿Harry?"_ le preguntó, escupiendo la suciedad y la nieve que se había tragado accidentalmente. Ella tuvo que hacer palanca en sus apretados dedos para liberar su brazo y así poder echarle un vistazo. "Harry, ¿estás bien?"

Harry ya no se movía. Hermione se puso de rodillas para poder darle la vuelta sobre su espalda. Su rostro aún estaba blanco como tiza y le goteaba sudor. Apenas respiraba. _"¡Harry!"_ Hermione gritó, golpeando sus mejillas ligeramente con la esperanza de despertarlo. Harry gimió y se movió alejándose de ella, murmurando algo sobre una búsqueda. Ella le puso una mano en la frente y tuvo que alejarla cuando la ardiente fiebre le escaldó la piel. Harry estaba _muy_ enfermo.

Pánico caliente inundó todos los sentidos de Hermione, pero aún no perdía todo su ingenio. Recordándose pensar, se puso de pie para poder realizar los conjuros de protección necesarios para evitar su detección. Nunca había realizado tantos y tan rápidos hechizos. Luego, revolvió su bolsa para encontrar la tienda de campaña y construirla con otro rápido movimiento de varita. La puerta se abría y agitaba tentadoramente, lista para darles la bienvenida a casa. Hermione se inclinó para deslizar sus manos bajo los hombros de Harry con la esperanza de ponerlo sobre sus pies. "¿Harry? ¿Harry, puedes oírme? ¿Puedes levantarte? Tenemos que entrar - _¿Harry?"_

Él no iría a ninguna parte. En realidad estaba comenzando a convulsionarse, como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de algún tipo. Hermione abandonó sus intentos de moverlo manualmente y echó un encantamiento para levitar a Harry y con cuidado acomodarlo en una litera de abajo, cogiendo la varita caída de Harry cuando lo llevó dentro de la tienda. Harry cayó graciosamente sobre el colchón y de inmediato comenzaron sus espasmos, sus murmullos eran cada vez más y más febriles. Hermione cayó de rodillas junto a él para tratar de determinar exactamente lo que estaba mal. Su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre, así que Hermione fue de vuelta a su bolso de cuentas para pescar un paño, una esponja, la esencia de Dittany, y un bezoar. Limpió la herida, la desinfectó con un rápido encantamiento, y dejó caer díctamo en el bíceps. Tenía que sostener su brazo firmemente hacia abajo para que el medicamento no resbalara mientras se convulsionaba. Después de que el díctamo sanó la herida, Hermione se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas de su rostro, y obligó a Harry a abrir la boca para que pudiera tragar el bezoar. Mantuvo cerrada la boca de Harry, y mientras esperaba que tragara involuntariamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dio las gracias a Ron. A ella no se le habría ocurrido traer bezoares si él no hubiera estado a punto de morir en marzo pasado.

La herida fue curada y el veneno no tardaría en ser limpiado de su sistema, sin embargo, Harry todavía no mostraba señales de calmarse pronto; continuó balbuceando violentamente en voz baja y convulsionándose por varios minutos más, Hermione todo el tiempo trató de apaciguarlo con cada hechizo posible que se le ocurría mientras utilizaba una esponja húmeda para limpiar su cara. No fue hasta que una de las manos de Harry se dejó caer desesperadamente a su pecho, cuando Hermione por fin supo lo que estaba sucediendo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber pensado en esto antes, metió su mano debajo de la camisa y trató liberarlo del Horrocrux.

Fue como si hubiera agarrado un cable eléctrico. Hermione cayó hacia atrás de la cama, su brazo le hormigueaba, su corazón le palpitaba, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Esto _no_ podía estar sucediendo. Con determinación, Hermione se empujó de nuevo a sus rodillas para intentar una vez más arrancarle el medallón. Sin embargo, el Horrocrux no se movía, parecía haberse soldado directamente a la piel de Harry y con emoción le chupaba la vida. Finalmente, Hermione se dio por vencida y lanzó un encantamiento para cortar la cadena en dos. Tomó un extremo de la cadena ahora suelta y tiró de ella tan fuerte como pudo. Hubo un sonido repugnante cuando el Horrocrux fue infelizmente arrancado de la piel de Harry. Harry soltó un grito de agonía antes de caer en el colchón, completamente quieto y en silencio. Con un grito por su cuenta, Hermione aventó el relicario lejos de ella y agitó su candente mano para disipar la corriente que estaba todavía corriendo por su sangre. Magia muy poderosa yacía dentro de ese medallón. Hermione no podía esperar a que deshacerse de él.

Dejándolo en el suelo, por el momento, Hermione volvió a su puesto para examinar el pecho de Harry. Como lo había temido, un óvalo de color escarlata ardía en el pecho de Harry, marcándolo para siempre como un portador del Horrocrux. Ella trató de aplicar díctamo sobre él, pero la marca no se desvaneció en lo más mínimo. Harry tenía otra cicatriz. Hermione momentáneamente apretó su cara contra su temblorosa mano. _¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarle a él? _

Esperó unos minutos más para asegurarse de que Harry no estaba a punto de tener otro ataque, antes de ponerse de pie para poder colocar el medallón de forma segura dentro de su bolsa. Harry la mataría si despertaba y encontraba el Horrocrux yaciendo a la intemperie. Al cerrar la bolsa, sus ojos se fueron al otro elemento que había arrojado al suelo con las prisas por llevar con seguridad a Harry a la cama. La varita de Harry estaba patéticamente en el suelo, colgando solamente de un hilo delgado de pluma de fénix, la madera astillada y completamente aparte. Su corazón se detuvo por completo. _"No",_ susurró. Cogió la varita y estúpidamente trató de reparar el daño con sus propias manos. Tal accidente debió haber ocurrido cuando saltó por la ventana, justo después de haber echado ese encantamiento que hizo que todo volara por todas partes, destruyendo todos los objetos en su camino -

_"No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!"_ Gemía. Puso una mano sobre su boca y se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba temblando en serio. No había manera de que pudiera repararla, había investigado acerca de la reparación de varitas después de que la de Ron se rompiese cuando estaban en segundo año; y aprendió que cuando la madera se astillaba a tan severo grado, no había esperanza de salvarla. Había que conseguir una nueva. Y a menos que hubiera un fabricante de varitas merodeando por el bosque, Hermione no creía ser capaz de conseguir una prontamente. La varita de Harry había sido su única arma contra Voldemort y ahora también eso había perdido. Tal vez ella acababa de matar la oportunidad que Harry tenía de ganar la guerra.

"Yo no soy él", murmuró Harry su primera declaración coherente. Hermione rápidamente empujó a un lado el dolor - la pérdida de una varita era más bien como la pérdida de su mejor amigo - y trepó de nuevo a lado de Harry, llamándolo por su nombre con la esperanza de que pronto se despertara. Pero Harry sólo continuó gimiendo. Su cara estaba tan blanca que podría haber pasado por el sobrino de Nick Casi-Decapitado. Su piel estaba bañada en sudor, por lo que Hermione recuperó la esponja para continuar secándole la cara. Él hizo una mueca cuando el material frío tocó su piel, y se irguió, abriendo los ojos y agarrándole de la muñeca. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba esos ojos verdes tan familiares con los que había crecido. El color y la forma eran los mismos, pero el parecido terminaba ahí. Estos no eran los ojos de Harry. Este era un extraño. "Es demasiado fácil", le informó con alegría. "Es muy fácil."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hermione débilmente. Harry le soltó la muñeca como si hubiera tirado poción caliente sobre él y comenzó a temblar de nuevo como si estuviera tratando de sacudirse algo. "¿Harry?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, más grandes de lo que Hermione creía humanamente posible; y él inclinó la cabeza y el pecho hacia atrás para poder gritar a los cielos, _"¡Yo NO soy él!"_

Hermione le agarró los hombros para tratar de forzarlo a acostarse de nuevo en la cama, pero Harry se volvió hacia ella, apoderándose de sus brazos, ella una vez más dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras su brazo le quemaba como fuego. Simpatía momentánea y arrepentimiento cruzó por el rostro de Harry. "Yo no soy él", repetía suplicante, como si la declaración fuera ahora una pregunta que necesitaba desesperadamente que le respondiesen.

Ella soltó la esponja para poder quitar con dulzura el empapado cabello lejos de su frente, y presionar su palma contra su aún ardiente cicatriz. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con final alivio. "Por supuesto que no es así", le dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. "Tú eres Harry Potter. Y siempre lo serás."

Harry se aflojó y se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama. Estaba empapado hasta la médula y Hermione aprovechó su quietud para rasgar la manta mojada y quitársela, pero convocando hacia ella otra. Sin embargo, la actividad en torno a Harry lo sacó de su inconsciencia momentánea. Él se despojó de la pesada cobija y respiró agitado intentando obtener oxígeno; más gotas de sudor le aparecieron en el rostro, el cuello y el pecho. "Yo soy Harry –yo no soy – él es yo - soy yo - pero no lo soy." Sus manos se agitaban violentamente con la esperanza de agarrar algo para ayudar a su difícil situación. "Ayuda- - por favor -"

"¡Estoy tratando!" Hermione le gritó inútilmente, comenzando a ponerse un poco histérica. Harry estaba actuando como si estuviera poseído. "¡Harry, no sé qué hacer!"

_"¡Yo NO soy él!"_ Harry gritó, arqueando la espalda casi más allá de la capacidad normal de los seres humanos en un intento desesperado por alejar todo lo que le estaba atacando. Cayó a un lado y Hermione tuvo que saltar sobre el colchón para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Harry se aquietó por un momento después de que Hermione le tocó, pero sólo por un momento. Pronto comenzó a gemir nuevamente mientras las lágrimas se filtraban desde las esquinas de sus ojos. "Por favor - _por favor -"_

La visión de Harry llorando era demasiado para que Hermione lo soportara. Giró la cabeza para no verlo y se presionó el dorso de su mano contra sus ojos, temblaba violentamente. _Ron, por favor regresa_, rogó en su mente inútilmente. Si Ron estuviera aquí, uno de ellos podría quedarse con Harry, mientras que el otro iba en busca de ayuda. Esto era demasiado para poderlo manejar sola. Había estado estudiando curación, pero ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento la podría haber preparado para esto. Ron tampoco hubiera sabido qué hacer, pero por lo menos alguien estaría a su lado, luchando junto a ella. No se habría sentido tan sola como se sentía en ese momento.

_Maldito seas, Ron Weasley_, Hermione lo maldijo entre lágrimas por enésima vez. _¿Por qué tenías que dejarme? _

Harry estaba riendo, una risa profunda y maniática que congeló a Hermione hasta la médula. Conocía esa risa a pesar de que nunca antes la había oído; Ron se la había descrito después de que había seguido a Harry a su dormitorio luego de una lección de Oclumancia especialmente agotadora que había tenido con Snape. Harry se había derrumbado en su habitación y había comenzado a reírse exactamente así. Habían descubierto a la mañana siguiente que Voldemort había estado contento haber liberado a sus fieles seguidores de Azkaban; Hermione sólo podía rogar para que esto no fuera un suceso similar, y Harry solamente estuviera enfermo y no canalizando a Voldemort otra vez.

El rostro ansioso de Ron marcado con miedo, brilló en su mente; los dos estaban de pie en un aula vacía. Ron negaba con la cabeza, recordando la inquietante escena para Hermione: _"Se estaba riendo como loco, tuve que pegarle para conseguir que se detuvier". _

Ron no siempre tenía la mejor de las ideas, pero al menos merecía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, se estaba quedando sin opciones."Harry, lo siento mucho por esto", se disculpó Hermione antes de alzar su mano hacia atrás lo más que pudo y golpear a Harry tan profundamente como lo había hecho una vez con Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el acto de violencia sólo pareció enfurecer aún más a Harry. Se volvió sobre ella, casi echando espuma por la boca por la indignación. _"¡Hazte a un lado, niña tonta!" _

"¡No!" Hermione le gritó distraídamente y trató de obligarlo a retroceder a una posición de decúbito prono. "¡No te voy a dejar!"

_"¡Hazte a un lado, ahora!" _

"¡Ni siquiera estoy de pie!"

_"¡Esta es mi última advertencia!" _

"¡Y esta es la mía!" Hermione volvió desesperadamente. Le dio tres segundos más antes de intentar la estrategia de Ron otra vez. Sin embargo, Harry hábilmente la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó tan fuerte como pudo para que saliera volando de la cama y rebotara en el piso. La vio agarrarse la muñeca de dolor: una combinación de orgullo y horror se mezcló en su rostro. _"¡Hazte a un lado. Hazte a un lado, niña!"_ ordenó una vez más, a pesar de que Hermione ya estaba claramente fuera de su camino, y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¡Este no eres _tú_!" Hermione le recordó frenéticamente, sabiendo que no podía ser Harry el que hablaba. "¡Tù eres _Harry Potter_! ¿Recuerdas? ¡_Harry Potter_!"

Harry se quedó helado. "¿Harry?"

_"Harry Potter",_ repitió Hermione con claridad. Harry absorbió el cálido sonido de su propio nombre, permitiéndole descansar sus ojos y caer casi en cámara lenta otra vez sobre las almohadas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar el nombre de Ginny antes de caer en la inconsciencia otra vez. Hermione se puso de pie, colocando el colchón hacia adelante en caso de que él comenzara otra vez, pero cuando se hizo evidente que Hermione tenía algo de tiempo, torció su brazo delante de ella para encontrar la profunda herida que le estaba dando tantos problemas. Trozos de vidrio estaban incrustados aún dentro de la herida. Después de verificar que Harry había pasado la crisis del momento, Hermione limpió su herida y vertió un poco de díctamo en ella. Se quedó con el brazo paralelo al piso para que pudiera curarse con mayor rapidez y contuvo el aliento, preparándose para la próxima e inminente crisis que consumiría a su mejor amigo.

Y efectivamente, en las siguientes horas, Harry entraba y salía de esos ataques. Estaba pálido y silencioso durante largos períodos de tiempo, casi sin respirar, y luego volvía a empezar. Primero se ponía a murmurar en voz baja, mientras que su cabeza se contraía de lado a lado; se notaba que su cicatriz le pinchaba. Entonces, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, los temblores se hacían cada vez más y más violentos, hasta que finalmente se ponía de pie, abría los ojos y empezaba a gritar obscenidades o hechizos, o le gritaba a alguien por ayuda, o para recordarle al mundo que no era Voldemort. Hermione se quedaba a su lado, hablando con él siempre que podía, esperando que de alguna manera la entendiera, teniendo cuidado de limpiarle la cara con la esponja, y cambiando sus sábanas y mantas siempre que le era posible, al mismo tiempo deseando y esperando que de alguna manera Ron pudiera llegar al rescate como lo había hecho miles de veces. Era posiblemente la noche más terrorífica que Hermione había pasado nunca.

Pero cuando el amanecer comenzó a vislumbrarse, algo cambió. Después de un ataque particularmente violento, Hermione había logrado frenar a Harry mencionando el nombre de Ginny. Como lo esperaba, Harry se había calmado casi de inmediato y había caído de nuevo en la inconsciencia, pero esta vez su rostro estaba diferente. Hermione no se quedaría con la duda. Dejó a un lado su esponja para poder comprobar la temperatura nuevamente y casi lloró de alivio. La fiebre finalmente había cedido. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Como lo esperaba, la próxima vez que Harry comenzó a moverse, era diferente. Era mucho más fácil contenerlo, y parecía ser sólo Harry. Era un muy angustiado Harry, sin embargo, él era su Harry. Con la esponja limpiándole el rostro, Hermione continuó diciéndole a Harry que estaba bien y rogaba para que se despertara, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos con un suspiro.

Hermione casi se desmaya del alivio. Hubo un momento en esa noche en el que pensó que jamás volvería a ver sus ojos. "¿Harry? ¿Te sientes - - te sientes bien?"

Era una pregunta estúpida; obviamente, Harry se sentía horrible. Pero como siempre, Harry noblemente mintió. "Sí". Se sentó y miró alrededor de la tienda como si casi no pudiera creer que estaba realmente allí. "Escapamos".

"Sí," dijo Hermione. "Tuve que usar un hechizo para levitarte y traerte a tu litera, no podía levantarte. Has estado…" Era casi como si pudiera ver que Ron negaba con la cabeza hacia ella, advirtiéndole de no decirle a Harry lo enfermo que realmente había estado. Sólo le haría sentir peor. "Bueno, no has estado muy ... has estado enfermo", finalmente aclaró. "Muy enfermo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que huimos?"

"Horas. Es casi de mañana", le transmitió Hermione, tratando de mantenerse secándole la cara. Harry todavía estaba sudando profusamente. Él eludido la esponja y luchó para mantenerse en posición vertical. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

"¿Y he estado ... qué, inconsciente?" le preguntó con cautela, sintiendo lo débil que estaba.

"No exactamente", dijo Hermione incómoda. Lo último que Harry necesitaba oír era como había estado llorando y canalizando a Voldemort alternativamente. "Has estado gritando y gimiendo y... otras cosas". Harry se miró tan incómodo como ella se veía, así que cambió rápidamente de tema. "No pude quitarte el Horrocrux, estaba pegado, pegado a tu pecho. Tienes una marca,.. Lo siento, tuve que usar un hechizo para Romperlo y quitártelo. También la serpiente te mordió, pero he limpiado la herida y puse un poco de díctamo en ella... "

Harry se sacó su sudada camiseta para poder estudiar sus nuevas cicatrices. "¿Dónde has puesto el Horrocrux?"

"En mi bolsa. Creo que debemos mantenerlo alejado durante un tiempo," dijo Hermione. Realmente estaba dispuesta a convencer a Harry que era necesario dejar de usar el Horcrux de una vez por todas, pero este no era el momento adecuado. Tendría que esperar a que Harry se recuperase antes de mencionarlo.

Harry se recostó en la almohada y la miró durante un largo rato. Ella nunca lo había visto tan cansado y tan afectado por la culpa. "No debería haber ido al Valle de Godric. Es mi culpa, es culpa mía, Hermione, lo siento."

Hermione le hubiera gustado darle un abrazo, pero sabía que él no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte así que simplemente le acarició tranquilizadoramente el brazo. "No es tu culpa, yo también quería ir; Realmente pensé que Dumbledore podría haber dejado la espada allí para ti."

"Sí, bueno... nos equivocamos, ¿no?"

_Puedes decir eso una vez más,_ Hermione pensó, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba en la arruinada varita de Harry que estaba cerca de sus pies. Esta noche había cometido tantos errores y probablemente ese era el peor de todos ellos. Harry había pasado por muchas cosas; no podía soportar llevarlo a la pérdida de su varita. Para posponer la temida conversación un poco más, le preguntó a Harry lo que había sucedido; algo que sin duda fue suficiente para consumirla y causarle náuseas durante un rato. No podía _creer_ que Nagini había sido Bathilda- - que Voldemort realmente podía hacer aquello- Hermione se estremeció, de pronto se sintió muy pero muy fría. Verdaderamente se enfrentaban a la magia más oscura que existía.

Pero a medida que Harry determinadamente se quitaba las mantas empapadas de sudor para poderse poner a vigilar, Hermione supo que era el momento, y no ayudó el que Harry estuviese siendo muy considerado y sólo insistiera en levantarse para que ella pudiera descansar un poco. ¿Por qué tenía de tener los mejores y más maravillosos amigos cuando ella arruinaba sus vidas?

_"¿Dónde está mi varita?" _

Harry le había preguntado tres veces, y no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. Hermione se agachó junto a la cama y le acercó la dañada varita. Harry tomó la varita en su mano tan suavemente como pudo haber acunado a un bebé, su rostro carecía de esperanza y razón. Hermione parpadeó para contener aún más lágrimas. Esto era incluso peor que Harry gritando o llorando, o reaccionando de forma volátil. Ver a Harry tan perdido era la peor cosa posible.

"Arréglala. Por favor."

"Harry, no creo que pueda, cuando se ha roto de esta forma- -"

"¡Por favor, Hermione, inténtalo!"

No podía negarle nada. Temblorosa, Hermione sacó su varita para poder apuntar a la varita rota. _"R-Reparo". _

Como era de esperarse, la varita se ensambló nuevamente, pero cuando Harry intentó utilizarla, los hechizos no funcionaron y la varita se dividió y quedó expuesta una vez más. La Magia era demasiado para ella. Harry la miró horrorizado, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Hermione estaba peligrosamente cerca de lloriquear; la pérdida de una varita era tan similar a la pérdida de una querida mascota, o incluso tan similar a la pérdida de un hijo. Su varita la vinculaba con el mundo mágico, un mundo que ella y Harry habían descubierto recientemente y ahora parecía que no podían vivir sin él. Si les negaban su varita, era casi como estar excluidos del mundo de la magia en sí. Ella trató de explicar lo que había sucedido, pero Harry la interrumpió con un torpe movimiento de su cabeza.

"Fue un accidente", dijo Harry mecánicamente. "Encon- encontraremos una forma de repararla".

El dique se rompió, y las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione, sin ninguna esperanza de que se detuvieran. "Harry, no creo vayamos a poder hacerlo", dijo. "¿Recuerdas ... recuerdas a Ron?"

Harry la miró como si dijera: _'¿Cómo podría olvidarme de Ron?_'. Hermione tragó saliva antes de continuar, su pecho le punzaba; no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quemaba el sólo decir su nombre. "¿Cuando rompió su varita al estrellar el coche? Nunca más fue la misma, tuvo que conseguir una nueva. "

Harry seguía boquiabierto con su inservible varita. Hace un mes, habían sido los tres mejores amigos, con tres varitas perfectas; y ahora estaban dos amigos que apenas sobrevivían con una sola varita entre ellos. Ahora si eran atacados, serían sacrificados en treinta segundos. "Bien", dijo Harry en una falsa voz casual, "bien, entonces voy a tomar prestada la tuya, por ahora, mientras vigilo".

La cara de Hermione brillaba por las lágrimas, Hermione le entregó su varita y Harry salió de la tienda para poder alejarse de ella lo más humanamente posible. Hermione al instante se desplomó en el suelo, llorando tanto que se olvidó de cómo respirar y extrañando tanto a Ron que olvidó lo que se siente no estar herida.

Era la peor Navidad en la historia de su existencia.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autor**: Lo siguiente no es de mi invención - Cita de Canción para una noche de invierno, Sarah McLachlan - Todos los diálogos en el Valle de Godric: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo XVI: el Valle de Godric y el Capítulo XVII: El Secreto de Bathilda. - El diálogo con Harry en la tienda: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo XVII: El Secreto de Bathilda..

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**Gracias a todos los que han preguntado por mi estado de ánimo y de salud; me encuentro mejor pero no del todo bien, aún así, sigo adelante.**_

_**¡NO SE VAYAN SIN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO!**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

_**El capítulo que muchos deseábamos- el regreso de Ron- pero aquí apenas comienza la acción; de verdad espero que ayude un poco a llenar ese pequeño vacío que algunos de nosotros sentimos.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**0o0o0**

_Please, celebrate me home,  
Give me a number,  
please, celebrate me home  
Play me one more song,  
That I'll always remember,  
I can recall,  
Whenever I find myself too all alone,  
I can make believe I've never gone,  
I never know where I belong,  
Sing me home._

_**Nota: De ahora en adelante dejaré las citas y párrafos citados por Ann en su idioma original, creo que ya he echado a perder los suficientes hasta ahora.**_

**0o0o0**

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un tiempo, para reabastecernos. No seremos capaces de sobrevivir durante el invierno si no conseguimos adecuadas provisiones - - _

Hermione se negó con la cabeza a sí misma. Eso no era cierto. Aunque suplirse de suministros y juntar comida fresca y cubrir otras necesidades sería muy útil, desde luego, no era necesario. De hecho, se las arreglaban bastante bien con ese surtido semanal que conseguían en los asentamientos muggles. Si Harry le indicaba esto, la conversación terminaba.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un rato, un par de días a lo mucho. Creo que nos sería de ayuda si nos contactamos con la Orden y nos enteramos de lo que está sucediendo_ -

Vetó también esa idea. Recibir una actualización sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo podía probar ser útil, pero era poco probable que así fuera. Voldemort no era conocido por su originalidad, muy probablemente aún continuaban con los repetidos ataques a muggles, con la búsqueda incesante de nacidos muggles y traidores de sangre, la búsqueda de todos y cada uno de los que desafiaban al régimen tiránico. Era la misma historia todos los días una y otra vez, oír hablar de todo aquello probablemente sólo los desmoralizaría más que cualquier otra cosa.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un rato. Podríamos pedirle al Sr. Weasley que nos ayude a encontrar los libros de que hablamos - Apuesto a que nos ayudaría, y sin hacer demasiadas preguntas - _

_No_. Cualquier mención de la familia Weasley le daría a Harry la pista de sus verdaderas intenciones. Además, mencionar libros en este momento no era una buena idea. Harry estaba bastante agitado por lo que había descubierto acerca de Dumbledore en el libro que había robado de la casa de Bathilda. Hermione tragó saliva mientras se giraba en su asiento para observar abiertamente la cama de Harry y verle en un inquieto sueño. Todos aquellos que tenían puesta su fe en Dumbledore habían sido un poco sacudidos por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, pero una cosa de la que Harry no podía dudar, era el amor de Dumbledore por él. Harry podría haber perdido a su padre, pero él había ganado varios más con los que había crecido. Aunque también tenía esa mala costumbre de perder a tales figuras paternas. Dumbledore era una de ellas; estaba segura de que así era, y no importaban los esqueletos que había enterrado en su armario de escobas.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un tiempo. Sé que no me crees, pero de verdad creo que deberías tener un poco de atención médica apropiada después de lo ocurrido anoche - _

Esa fue la peor idea de todas. Harry nunca arriesgaría su vida por su propia seguridad. Y él habría sabido que ella estaba mintiendo; la lesión que Ron se hizo al discendirse pudo muy bien haberlo matado y ella ni una sola vez pensó en llevarlo a un sanador. A pesar de que no le hubiera importado comprobarle su alegato a Harry – de que no se podía recuperar rápidamente de lo que le acababa de pasar – sabía mejor qué sugerirle a su amigo. Para tratar correctamente a Harry, tendría que explicarle TODO lo que había sucedido: que había sido atacado por una serpiente que se hacía pasar como la autora _de Historia de la Magia_ mientras él llevaba un objeto oscuro de alta peligrosidad y mientras escapaban, el propio Lord Voldemort, que había llegado en ese momento, había salido de tal objeto oscuro y altamente peligroso y había tomado el control de Harry haciéndole tener una serie de visiones muy violentas, ataques y convulsiones, que lo habían dejado pálido, debilitado y aterrorizado. Ella tenía la sensación de que la verdadera historia no le sentaría muy bien a la persona que en realidad pensaba que podía confiar en esa información.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un rato. Puede que hayan capturado a Ollivander, pero podríamos encontrar una varita para ti. No lo lograremos con una sola. _

Esa era una razón válida, pero Hermione se calló a si misma nuevamente. No quería volver a vivir la abrumadora culpa de romper la posesión más querida e importante de su mejor amigo. Bien podía hasta romperle su capa de invisibilidad si ella tomaba la iniciativa.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un rato. Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero realmente creo que necesitamos a Ron aquí -_

Su caja torácica se sacudió cuando el Harry en su cabeza respondió con astucia: _¿Lo necesitamos aquí, o tú necesitas a Ron aquí? _

Se limpió la cara, pero no había necesidad, la negra noche era tan fría que sus lágrimas se congelaron en el segundo que cayeron de sus ojos.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa... _

Esta vez, el que Harry con el que se imaginaba tener esta conversación la interrumpió: _¿Casa? ¿Dónde podría ser? _

Hermione abrazó su sudadera más fuertemente alrededor de su pijama. _Ya no lo sé_, admitió a Harry y a sí misma. Ella y Harry no tenían un hogar, habían renunciado meses atrás a ese lujo. Miró nuevamente por encima del hombro para observar a su amigo durmiendo incómodamente y teniendo un sueño intranquilo, murmurando para sí, probablemente perdido en otra pesadilla que revivía el infierno que había pasado debido al Horrocrux. Él era la única familia que le quedaba ahora.

Volvió su atención hacia el exterior de la tienda. De repente una sombra pasó por entre los árboles delante de ella. Hermione evaluó y se colocó en cuclillas, como a la defensiva por si era necesario despertar a Harry. Su varita la movió a través de la circunferencia de la burbuja protectora, pero debió haber sido un engaño de sus ojos, porque no volvió a ver nada. Enfundó su varita para poder tratar de pensar una vez más en una manera de hacer que Harry dejara todo esto por un tiempo, finalmente enfrentándole con su verdad.

_Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Sólo por un tiempo. _

_¿Por qué?,_ el Harry imaginario preguntó.

_Porque no creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto. _

**0o0o0**

Hacía demasiado frío al día siguiente como para hacer mucho de nada. Después de llegar al Bosque de Dean, Harry y Hermione pasaban todo el día acurrucados junto al fuego, sólo cruzaban unas pocas palabras de vez en cuando. Siendo realistas, Hermione sabía que deberían estar discutiendo algunas cosas importantes justo en esos momentos, pero cada vez que miraba a Harry para empezar, volvía al silencio y giraba su atención hacia el crepitar de esas llamas azules que brincoteaban a distancia en aquel frasco. Harry aún parecía demasiado enfermo como para mantener una conversación como ésta.

Echó un vistazo hacia afuera de la tienda. Desde hacía horas que estaba oscuro. Hermione deseaba que ya fuese de día, por lo menos eso le daba la ilusión de que el mundo era más brillante y más seguro. Se volvió de nuevo hacia las llamas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el fuego le fue demasiado brillante después de haber estado observando la noche profunda. Hacía tanto frío. Los encantamientos de la tienda de Perkins debían estar desvaneciéndose. Tal vez ella podría usar eso como una razón para regresar a la civilización. Bien podrían congelarse aquí. Era difícil de creer que con todos sus poderes mágicos, ni siquiera podía mantener el calor. Era aún más difícil creer que, el niño-que-vivió y la bruja más brillante que Hogwarts había visto nunca, caían poco a poco y miserablemente. A pesar de que Hermione no llevaba puesto el Horrocrux, se sentía como si tuviera el medallón encarcelando su cuello y estrangulándola, succionándole la vida hasta que no quedase nada. Agua helada picaba su piel como agujas hirviendo, hundiéndola en torrentes y galones del sofocante líquido; Se le metía por su boca y nariz, así que no había esperanza de respirar, todo lo que podía hacer era caer en tan profundo abismo, abajo, abajo -

Harry saltó con ella cuando dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pensando que preferiría morir antes que tocar a la persona responsable de su varita rota, Hermione se apartó de él, murmurando una disculpa. Harry sin embargo, sólo parecía preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Por supuesto. ¿y tú?"

"También". Él la miró otra vez antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse. "Ve a la cama", le dijo Harry. "Yo seguiré vigilando."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. "No, yo lo haré. Necesitas descansar. No dormiste bien anoche".

"Tú tampoco dormiste nada", respondió Harry. "Tú vigilaste anoche. Estaré bien."

Hermione le miró cansadamente de arriba abajo, como analizando si realmente estaba bien. Todavía estaba muy pálido, pero aparte de eso, parecía estar tan alerta como siempre. Probablemente había llegado a ese punto de la falta de sueño que Hermione conocía muy bien debido a las semanas de exámenes: ese punto en el que estaban tan agotados que su adrenalina comenzaba a compensar por la falta de energía, lo que hacía que se pusiese tensa y nerviosa. Sin embargo, este efecto era sólo temporal, Harry iba a derrumbarse muy pronto, y la caída sería fuerte.

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía una desagradable sensación de que si trataba de vigilar ella en este momento, caería en una pesadilla los primeros diez minutos. "Está bien," estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes y le pasó a Harry su varita. "Pero me despiertas si te sientes demasiado cansado".

"Está bien", le dijo Harry a Hermione, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Él le había dicho lo mismo ayer por la noche antes de ir a la cama, y aunque Hermione se había agotado, no se había atrevido a despertarlo.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su litera, sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama, ya que hacía demasiado frío como para quitarse su ropa; pero se detuvo después de un momento. "¿Harry? Probablemente deberíamos hablar mañana acerca de lo que vamos a hacer."

Harry sonaba como si se hubiera tragado un ladrillo. Él sabía lo malo que eso sería. "Sí. Lo haremos."

Hermione se sentía horrible, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podían seguir más así. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches".

Harry movió un colchón viejo hacia la entrada de la tienda y se sentó a mantener la guardia. Hermione envolvió las mantas de Ron cómodamente a su alrededor con la esperanza de que de alguna manera la protegieran de todo lo que se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando para que cuando se quedara dormida, algo que seguramente sería en unos cuantos segundos, pudiera soñar con Ron. Tenía que verlo.

Después de varias indignantes viñetas salpicadas de personas que Hermione no había visto en años, Ron hizo una aparición en el interior de su mente, pero sólo por un fugaz y breve momento. Todo lo que vio fue su espalda mientras se alejaba de ella. Corrió tras él, gritando que se detuviera, pero el suelo se agrietó y abrió antes de que pudiera llegar a él, un gran abismo se encontraba entre ambos. Corrió tan rápido que casi cayó en tan enorme grieta, pero Hermione se hizo hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos para mantener el equilibrio, la punta de los dedos de los pies se asomaban peligrosamente sobre el borde del acantilado. Ella se tambaleó y se tambaleó, pero no cayó. Se quedó en tierra firme.

_"¡Hermione!" _

Hermione tercamente se empujó fuera del sueño y se sentó tan rápido como pudo, apartándose el pelo de la cara. _Harry_. Su cabeza zumbaba confusamente cuando su mano buscó a tientas la varita antes de recordar que ella no la tenía. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó aturdida, intentando frenéticamente despertarse a sí misma. Harry no le habría despertado a menos que fuera algo desesperadamente importante.

"Está bien, todo está bien. Más que bien. Estoy genial." Hermione parpadeó mientras trataba de escuchar su voz correctamente. Harry realmente sonaba feliz; eso no podía ser real. "Hay alguien aquí", agregó Harry.

El Pánico echó por la puerta la última gota de confuso sueño. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién- -?"

La primera vez que lo vio, pensó por un salvaje momento que todavía estaba en su sueño. Que en realidad tenía que pellizcarse debajo de las mantas para recordarse que no estaba soñando. Pero _no podía ser él_. _Tenía_ que ser un _sueño_. Esa era la única manera de que él estuviera aquí, sosteniendo la espada de Gryffindor, goteando agua sobre la alfombra raída, porque no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido el que pudiera estar aquí, con ella de nuevo.

Harry estaba retrocediendo hacia un rincón y descargando una gran mochila de su espalda que Hermione reconoció como la de Ron. Él también estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Pero Hermione no podía pensar en eso ahora. Sólo podía mirar a su amigo pródigo que parecía haber vuelto. Los más brillantes ojos que había conocido, esos ojos que siempre habían sido capaces de ver todo en su interior, estaban clavados en ella, luchando por verla sonreír y convencerla de que esto realmente no era un sueño. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de manera tal que era imposible creer que algo así sucedería en las profundidades de un sueño y fue entonces cuando Hermione supo que no lo era. Él estaba aquí. Contra todo pronóstico, había regresado.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia él, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que apenas podía recordar cómo poner un pie frente a otro. Su corazón le había sido devuelto. Él había regresado. ¿Había _regresado_?

Y así fue. Mientras estaba allí delante de él, casi como en un sueño, Hermione Granger volvió con toda su fuerza. Toda su fuerza, inteligencia y fuego interior ardió; y sobre todo, la furia y la frustración que había reprimido, esa que no había sido capaz de hacer frente a causa de su tristeza, pero estaba allí, justo al frente de su mente, lista para ser infligida a la persona que se merecía el poder de su ira, y ella sabía más allá de una sombra de duda, lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Ay – auch—que te pas- Hermione - ¡Ay!" gritó Ron mientras estratégicamente protegía su vieja lesión.

A ella eso no le importaba. No podría importarle menos. Y nunca había sido tan feliz de poderle infligir tanto dolor a Ron. Se lo merecía. Se mantuvo firme en golpearlo, puntuando cada palabra con un golpe: "¡Tú - completo -_ idiota_ - Ronald – Weasley!" Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras Hermione avanzaba sin detenerse. "Tú- regresas - aquí - después – de - semanas - y - semanas -" esto simplemente _no_ era suficiente, así que Hermione giró la cabeza para encontrar un arma más adecuada "¡oh!, _¿dónde está mi varita?"_ Ron se daría cuenta lo mucho que había mejorado conjurando bandadas de pájaros.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia Harry, pero él ya estaba reaccionando. _"¡Protego!"_ El escudo invisible estalló entre Ron y Hermione: La fuerza la arrojó hacia atrás logrando que cayera sobre el suelo. Escupiendo pelo de la boca, saltó de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras examinaba el escudo. Tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría romper la barrera sólo por la fuerza de su determinación.

"¡Hermione! calma -"

"¡No me voy a calmar!" gritó. No podía entender cómo Harry podía estar _tan tranquilo, tan tranquilo, tan feliz._ En realidad estaba feliz de que Ron estuviera de vuelta - y sí, ella también lo estaba, por supuesto, se alegraba de que Ron estuviera sano y salvo - pero eso _no_ significaba que podía salirse con la suya. Si pensaba que podía volver y pretender que nada había sucedido, estaba _completamente_ _equivocado_. Ron no se había librado del asunto de Lavender sin consecuencias y Hermione se condenaría si le permitía pasar sin ninguna consecuencia esta vez. Ella le tendió la mano a Harry, preguntándose si podría convocar su varita sin tener una en mano. "¡Devuélveme mi varita! _¡regrésamela!"_

Harry abría y cerraba la boca como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. "Hermione, podrías por fav-"

"¡No me digas qué hacer, Harry Potter!" gritó, exasperada más allá de la imaginación. _Harry_ no era de mucha ayuda en este momento. "¡No te atrevas! ¡Regrésamela ahora!" Vio un destello de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió de nuevo con un dedo acusador. "¡Y TÚ!" Ron retrocedió varios pasos, más pálido que nunca. Parecía como si hubiera estado luchando con una quimera. "¡Corrí detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! ¡Te rogué que volvieras!"

"Lo sé", dijo Ron, buscando disculpas patéticamente "Hermione, lo siento, realmente lo- -"

"¡Oh, _lo sientes_!" Ella se echó a reír histéricamente, sintiendo que su cerebro realmente estaba un poco desquiciado. "¿Vuelves después de semanas – y _semanas_ - y piensa que todo estará perfecto si solamente dices _lo siento_?"

"Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir?" Ron le gritó.

Él estaba comenzando a pelear- -¿en realidad _se atrevía a pelear_? "¡Oh, no sé!" gritó Hermione con horrible sarcasmo. "Escarba en tu cerebro, Ron, sólo debe llevarte un par de segundos -"

Hermione de verdad se sentía culpable por ese comentario en particular, insultar la inteligencia de Ron era la peor cosa que podía hacer por su autoestima. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse en eso, Harry estaba tratando de intervenir. "Hermione, él acaba de salvar mi- -"

"¡No me importa!" gritó. "¡No me importa lo que ha hecho! ¡Desde hace semanas podríamos haber estado _muertos_ por lo que él sabía -"

"¡Sabía que no estaban muertos!" bramó Ron, acercándose lo más cerca que pudo con el Encantamiento Escudo entre ellos. "Harry es todo sobre lo que se habla en _el Profeta_, en la radio; lo están buscando por todas partes, todos estos rumores y locas historias, yo sabía que escucharía de ustedes si estaban muertos, no saben cómo ha sido todo esto- - "

"¿Cómo ha sido todo esto _para ti_?" Hermione lo interrumpió en completa indignación. ¿Realmente piensa - ¿Realmente - espera - cómo se atrevía Ron a - ? Hermione no podía hablar más y tenía que caminar un poco para tratar de recuperar el control; su voz se había vuelto tan aguda que sólo los murciélagos serían capaces de oírla.

Ron aprovechó la oportunidad. "Yo quería volver desde el minuto en que me Desaparecí, pero me topé con una banda de carroñeros_,_ ¡Hermione, y no podía ir a ninguna parte!"

"¿Una banda de qué?" Preguntó Harry, tratando de hacerla de pacificador. Hermione caminó hacia una silla y se dejó caer en ella, se sentó con los brazos y las piernas bien cruzadas para indicar su desaprobación al escuchar la historia de Ron. Normalmente, habría estado muy preocupada al saber que había caído en manos tan peligrosas, pero ahora eso no le importaba, no le importaba en lo que Ron se había metido, él debería haber tratado de regresar. Este era _Ron_. Él le había prometido que siempre iba a estar allí con ellos, no importa qué. Su abandono tenía que ser la forma más alta y posible de traición.

Cuando Ron terminó su relato, Hermione estaba lista para seguir discutiendo. "Dios, que historia tan apasionante", dijo Hermione con la voz elevada que adoptaba cuando deseaba herir. "Debió haber sido simplemente aterrorizante. Mientras tanto, nosotros fuimos a Valle de Godric y, pensemos, ¿qué ocurrió allí, Harry? ¡Ah, sí!, la serpiente de Tú-sabes-quién nos atacó y casi nos mata a los dos, y luego Tú-sabes-quién llegó y se le escapamos por un segundo."

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron, abriendo y cerrando la boca, mirando de ella hacia Harry, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

"¡Imagina perder las uñas, Harry! Eso realmente pone en perspectiva nuestros sufrimientos, ¿no?" dijo sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se precipitaron sólo por un segundo de vuelta a la mano derecha de Ron para revisar la lesión, una vez más para asegurarse de que había sanado completamente.

"Hermione", dijo Harry en voz baja antes de que pudiera decir nada más, "Ron acaba de salvar mi vida."

Así que por eso estaban tan mojados. De hecho Hermione había pensado que posiblemente habían tenido una confrontación física y que se habían empapado por la nieve. Pero ahora, mientras los miraba más de cerca, tenían que haberse sumergido en agua, era la única explicación para el estado de humedad en que realmente se encontraban. Deberían cambiarse de ropa antes de que se resfriasen.

Pero Ron había demostrado que no quería o necesitaba más su ayuda, así que Hermione fijó sus ojos en un punto sobre la cabeza de Ron y le preguntó: "Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. ¿Exactamente Cómo nos encontraste esta noche? Eso es importante. Una vez que sepamos, podremos asegurarnos de que no seremos visitados por nadie más que no queramos ver."

Podía sentirlo mirándola, pero cuando habló, su voz era tranquila y suave. "Esto".

Desafortunadamente, ella tuvo que mirarlo para ver lo que les estaba mostrando. Parpadeó sorprendida y se le olvidó todo. "¿El Desiluminador?" preguntó con curiosidad. No tenía ningún sentido.

"No sólo apaga y enciende luces", dijo Ron. "No sé cómo funciona o por qué ocurrió entonces y no en cualquier otro momento, porque he estado deseando volver desde que me fui. Pero en la mañana de Navidad muy temprano, estaba oyendo la radio y… te…. te escuché."

Los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en su rostro, por lo que no había duda a lo que se refería. "¿Me escuchaste en la radio?" preguntó Hermione con incredulidad. Por alguna razón, quería ruborizarse.

"No, te escuché saliendo de mi bolsillo. Tu voz", sostuvo el Desiluminador otra vez "aquí."

No tenía ningún sentido, pero Hermione no veía la necesidad para que Ron mintiera acerca de esto. "¿Y qué dije exactamente?"

"Mi nombre. 'Ron'. Y dijiste... algo acerca de una varita... "

Ahora Hermione realmente estaba ruborizada. _Oh_. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido - la mañana de Navidad fue la primera vez que dijo el nombre de Ron en voz alta desde el día que él partió. Ron les explicó su notable historia acerca de seguir esa pequeña bola de luz que le llevó cerca de ellos, y a pesar de que Hermione no quería, escuchó atentamente, su fe en Dumbledore se renovaba a cada momento. Ese era el otro poder del Desiluminador: podía detectar quién quería o necesitaba a Ron por la pronunciación de su nombre. Por eso se le dio a él, ella siempre se preguntó por qué Dumbledore había querido que Ron controlara las luces, sobre todo cuando tenía esa maña de apagarlas cuando Hermione estaba leyendo algo importante. Dumbledore lo supo. Siempre lo supo.

No fue hasta que Ron mencionó haber visto una cierva que Hermione dejó de pensar en Dumbledore. "¿Ustedes vieron una qué?" preguntó bruscamente. No podía entender por qué un ciervo vagaba por el bosque a esa hora de la noche.

"Una cierva - una cierva plateada", explicó Ron con más ganas cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que el 'frente frío' podría estar pasando."Yo estaba buscándolos a ustedes dos y estaba a punto de protegerme para pasar la noche cuando vi a esta gran cierva plateada caminando a través de los árboles - era muy brillante e iluminaba todo - y fue entonces cuando oí pasos y Harry la estaba siguiendo - "

"Llegó y me encontró," Harry dijo prontamente, "como si estuviera buscándome o algo así y me miró; se volvió y alejó, yo sabía que debía seguirla y así lo hice; me llevó a este lago congelado que tenía la espada en el fondo- - "

Hermione pronto dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que Ron la tuvo en su mano todo este tiempo. "Lo sé", dijo Ron con entusiasmo, y moviendo expectante la cabeza, con la esperanza de que su mutuo asombro fuera suficiente para provocar una reconciliación.

Ella le dio una rápida mueca, y él encogiéndose volvió su atención a Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante intensamente para poder tratar de hallarle sentido a todo esto. "¡Pero debe haber sido un Patronus! ¿No pudiste ver quién lo convocó? ¿No viste a alguien? ¡Y te llevó a la espada!, ¡no puedo creerlo! Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno, yo vi a alguien", dijo Ron un poco vacilante. Hermione le dio un gesto de aprobación dándole así permiso para continuar. "Debió haber sido quien lo convoco, pero en ese momento Harry había saltado al lago. Debió haber esperado para ver si Harry obtendría la espada, pero Harry no salía, así que supe que algo andaba mal, y me zambullí y saqué a Harry de allí y luego regresé por la espada. "

Hermione se volvió a Harry, tenía la boca abierta para hacer una pregunta, pero Ron ya estaba listo para contestarla. "Tenía el Horrocrux puesto." Hermione emitió un gemido silencioso al comprender. "Así que se lo quité y él se despertó y miramos alrededor para ver si encontrábamos a la persona que había lanzado el patronus, pero ya había desaparecido para entonces." Los ojos de Ron se dispararon a Harry, un tácito agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos. "Y entonces Harry dijo que él creía - que yo debía ser quien utilizara la espada contra el Horrocrux, y de esa manera podíamos ver si era la espada verdadera o no lo era. Harry habló en Parsel para conseguir que el medallón se abriese y… "

Ron hizo una pausa, incitando la ira de Hermione una vez más. Este no _era_ el mejor punto para detener su historia. Los ojos de Ron estaban todavía en Harry, sin saber si debía o no continuar, por lo que Harry interrumpió: "Y Ron lo apuñaló con la espada."

"Y ..." Hermione esperó a que Harry siguiera, no podía ser el final de la historia. Cuando se hizo evidente que realmente era el final, Hermione continuó, "¿Eso fue todo? ¿Así nada más?"

"Bueno, - -gritaba," dijo Harry medio volteando a ver a Ron. "Mira".

Le lanzó el medallón en su regazo; cautelosamente Hermione lo recogió y examinó su ventana perforada. Eso fue bastante inteligente por parte de Harry: desviar sus sospechas al darle el medallón para que lo examinara; sin embargo, no la engañaba ni tantito. Sabía que algo había sucedido antes de que el medallón fuese destruido, pero también sabía que no era el momento de preguntar. Además, el medallón en realidad era mucho más interesante. Era tan extraño correr sus dedos sobre las curvas de oro y no sentir escalofrío. La presencia del mal se había ido para no volver jamás. De verdad lo habían hecho. _Finalmente_ habían destruido otro Horrocrux.

Harry estaba preguntando a Ron por una varita extra, la voz de Ron sonaba distraída cuando le contestó y fue hacia su mochila para recuperar una varita para Harry. Ella levantó la mirada y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que el Encantamiento Escudo se había ido, así que tenía una vista sin obstáculos de Ron con su mochila; todavía empapado hasta los huesos, temblando levemente, sano y salvo y de vuelta a casa donde pertenecía. A pesar de toda su furia, el corazón latió a la mínima vista de él. Realmente era muy bueno volver a verle.

Se levantó en silencio para no interrumpir la conversación de Harry y Ron acerca de la varita rota de Harry, pero Ron se volteó y cerró la boca en el segundo que Hermione se movió. Su rostro contorsionado y aterrorizado mientras se preparaba para un segundo round.

Pero este no era el momento para otra pelea, incluso Hermione podía ver eso. Ron todavía estaba muy mojado, claramente agotado, y necesitaba descansar un poco antes de caer enfermo. Hermione puso al vencido Horrocrux en la bolsa de cuentas, y luego volvió a subir a su cama, se sentó sin decir una palabra. Se enterró debajo de las mantas y vio como Ron le pasó a Harry la varita. Harry murmuró algo que Hermione no pudo escuchar, pero pudo escuchar claramente lo que Ron respondió, "Sí. Pudo haber sido peor. ¿Recuerdas las aves que lazó contra mí?"

"Todavía no lo he descartado", Hermione le informó, aunque se alegraba de que él todavía considerase a esos pájaros como una amenaza muy viable. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver a Ron, pero muy apenada desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que se estaba cambiando. Harry, aún excitado por los acontecimientos de la noche, se ofreció a continuar con la vigilancia y se acomodó en la entrada de la tienda, con aspecto de júbilo, como si fuera la primera vez que montaba en una escoba. Luchó por contener un suspiro cuando vio la empapada y fría ropa de Ron amontonada en el suelo. No se había molestado en secarse bien el cabello. _Patán._ Probablemente atraparía un resfriado de muerte.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Qué?" Hermione respondió malhumorada y sin mover un músculo.

"Em". Ron parecía dividido entre el temor por su seguridad personal y la completa diversión con la actual situación. "Esa es mi manta."

Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para estar enojada. "Oh." Evitando sus ojos, desenvolvió la manta de su alrededor, la arrojó a sus pies, y se escondió bajo el abrigo de su propia manta. No podía creer que él supiera que ella había tenido que dormir con _su_ manta, no quería todavía que supiera lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

"Gracias". Ron empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando una súbita idea se le vino a la mente. "¿A menos que la necesites? ¿Tienes frío?"

"No", le aseguró Hermione secamente mientras se mantenía a salvo fuera de vista. No creía poder confiar en sí misma en estos momentos. "No, estoy bien."

"Está bien. Buenas noches", Dijo en voz muy baja, con esa voz especial que siempre esperaba que fuera sólo para ella. Y para asegurarle que así era, Ron alzó la voz para hablar con Harry. "¡Buenas noches, Harry!"

"Buenas noches", dijo Harry alegremente.

Hermione por su parte no respondió inmediatamente. En cambio, esperó hasta que Ron se instaló en su vieja litera y escuchó los sonidos reconfortantes de sus constantes ronquidos. Sólo entonces levantó la cabeza y la liberó de los pliegues de la manta para poder mirarle. Todavía estaba furiosa, y lo estaría por bastante tiempo, pero eso no iba a detenerla de amarlo con todo lo que tenía. "Buenas noches, Ron", le contestó silenciosamente. Sonrió medio dormida en la almohada. _Bienvenido a casa_, agregó con felicidad.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autor:** La siguiente no es de mi invención Cita de Celebrate Me Home, de Kenny Loggins - Diálogo después del regreso de Ron: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo XIX: La cierva plateada.

**0o0o0o0**

_**Y aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de no abandonar este Fic a pesar de la vida real y mis mil situaciones diarias. Ahora no pediré comentarios, son libres de dejarlos si desean, saben que me encantan, pero no esperen contestación mía por un buen rato, ya no puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir; al menos no por ahora. **_

_**MaryL: gracias, no creas que me he olvidado de ti.**_

_**¡SALUDOS, BESOS, CARIÑOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS MIS LECTORICILLOS Y A AQUELLOS QUE NOS HAN ALCANZADO HASTA AQUÍ!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola, Hola!, muchas gracias por seguir comentando a pesar de mi falta de atención en contestarles, pero como dice el dicho, sobre aviso no hay engaño, de verdad, que más quisiera hacerlo pero aún no me es posible, así que millones de gracias por no abandonarme.**

**A quienes se pregunta qué hay de mi (Gracias a **_**Isla de Thera**_** por preocuparse: Mil besitos) mi status es el siguiente: En lecutura '**_**Mansfield Park'**_** de Jane Austen; Salud: emocionalmente -mucho mejor, físicamente -ahí la llevo. Y en el proyecto que algunos de ustedes conocen… aún sin resultados; Cibernéticamente -desconectada, toda red social abandonada; de hecho me estoy perdiendo todo el desarrollo de **_**Pottermore**_** lo cual lamento en el alma. Me dijo una amiga (Lili) 'es duro crecer' y yo soy la muestra viva de la no negación a tal afirmación.**

**Pero dejando la vida real atrás por un momento, mejor hablemos de mejores cosas: Nos quedan 8 capítulos para terminar esta serie y por ende las **_**Series Cannon de Ann Margaret**_**, y estoy tratando de convencer a cierta personita para que continúe con la traducción de las **_**Series AU de la misma autora**_**, porque yo me declaro incompetente por falta de tiempo para tal hazaña. Tan pronto reciba su decisión se los haré saber e indicaré el lugar donde serán publicados. Pero si alguno de ustedes se sabe BUENO EN EL IDIOMA INGLÉS para arriesgarse a llevar a cabo un trabajo así -SIN DEJARLO A MEDIAS, Y PUBLICAR PERIODICAMENTE- envíeme un mensaje, hágamelo saber. Sé que no soy la autora de las Series pero me siento comprometida a dejar el legado de traducción a quien sea lo suficientemente responsable y bueno. No heredaré tan fácilmente a mis lectores que tanto me han animado y apoyado ;D.**

**Mucho rollo por el momento, DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CHAPTER ¡MUCHOS MOMENTOS RON-HERMIONE! **_**Patánes**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could_

All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong

The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love

Por favor, no dejes que esto se convierta en algo que no es

Sólo puedo darte todo lo que tengo

No puedo estar tan apesadumbrado como crees que debería

Pero todavía te amo más de lo que nadie podría.

Todo en lo que pienso a lo largo de todo este vuelo

Es poder tomar mi maldita vida para hacer lo correcto

Este mástil astillado al que me aferro no me guardará por mucho tiempo

Porque sé muy bien, que lo que hice estuvo incorrecto

La última chica y la última razón para hacer que esto dure tanto como pueda

El primer beso y la primera vez que me sentí conectado a nada

El peso del agua, la forma en que me dijiste que volteara al pasado a ver lo que había aprendido

La palabra final en la última frase que nunca pronunciaste para mí fue _amor _

_**0o0o0**_

"¿Por cuánto tiempo esto continuará?"

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta y se agachó para continuar en su búsqueda de comida. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De _'Esto'_," Ron enfatizó. Caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado para poder tenerla frente a él. En las últimas semanas Hermione había estado tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, sólo volteaba a verlo rápidamente cuando era absolutamente necesario. "¿Cuánto tiempo más _esto_ seguirá?" Ron repitió obstinadamente.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos fijos en la tierra, tratando de no maravillase de poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ron que se escuchaban a través de su propia caja torácica, a pesar de que no se había atrevido a tocarla: estaba tan nervioso. Hermione tuvo que admitir que también estaba un poco nerviosa; en las últimas semanas, se había asegurado de que ella y Ron no estuvieran nunca solos, y él no había cuestionado tal actitud, dándole espacio para tranquilizarse mientras intentaba ganarla de vuelta con su comportamiento sorprendentemente complaciente y sus chistes muy oportunos. Por poco y la atrapa un par de veces, especialmente cuando convenció a Harry para ir con los Lovegood. Estaba tan sorprendida, incluso asombrada de que por primera vez se hubiera puesto de su lado - Ron siempre había tenido dificultades para ponerse en contra de Harry – y casi le regresa una sonrisa. Ron _había _cambiado, sí, no era tonta y sabía que sólo lo hacía para tenerla de vuelta a su favor, pero aún así seguía siendo emocionante. Y era cada vez más difícil permanecer enojada con él. Y luego estuvo esa ocasión cuando él le sonrió de aquella manera, al decirle que era una Genio por la forma en que orquestó su escape de la casa de los Lovegood, las esquinas de sus ojos se habían arrugado hacia arriba y brillaban con tanto orgullo y alegría, incluso con amor -

Pero _no_. No podía pensar en eso. No podía perdonarle y hacer como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido alguna vez entre ellos. No sólo los había traicionado, también la había devastado, casi más allá de toda posibilidad de restauración. Eso no desaparecía con unas cuantas sonrisas.

Mal interpretando su silencio como incierta vacilación, Ron siguió adelante con entusiasmo. "¿Por cuánto tiempo esto seguirá?" dijo Ron una vez más.

Esta vez, Hermione tenía lista una respuesta. "Tres años".

Ron parpadeó. "¿Tres _años_? ¿Me estás dando una _sentencia_?"

"¿Por qué no?" Hermione se puso de pie para cruzarse a un arbusto más prometedor, sacudió rápidamente sus pantalones de mezclilla cuando se alejó. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a golpetear contra la sombría tierra, fue entonces que Hermione aceleró su paso para poder terminar su tarea antes de resfriarse. A pesar de que estaba inusualmente cálido para ser febrero, todavía había un definido frío en el aire y se estaban agotando sus reservas de Poción de Pimienta. "Y si vas a seguir insistiéndome, al menos deberías de ser útil cuando lo hagas y así me ayudarías a buscar un poco más de bayas."

Hermione medio esperaba que Ron comenzara a gemir por tan raquítica dieta, pero aún estaba jugando a traigamos-de-vuelta-a-Hermione-a-su-buen-ánimo, y se apegaba a todas y cada una de sus demandas, por lo que Ron se mantuvo en el lugar que Hermione acababa de dejar y continuó la búsqueda. "¿Por qué tres años?"

"Porque fue el tiempo que te llevó darte cuenta que yo era una chica", respondió Hermione rápidamente.

Podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Ron, incluso desde donde estaba. "Bueno, eso no es verdad", no estuvo de acuerdo con ella. "Me di cuenta de que eras una chica desde mucho tiempo antes, justo cuando te conocí. ¿Significa eso que me has perdonado?"

Hermione dio un paso atrás y dio la vuelta para darle su famosa mirada que a menudo causaba miedo en los de primer año haciendo que se marchitasen en el acto. "¿Ahora crees que eres gracioso?"

"No. Gracioso no. Nunca lo fui, nunca seré", respondió Ron con los brazos levantados simulando rendirse. Sin embargo, rápidamente dejó la pose tan pronto como Hermione le dio la espalda. "Vamos, Hermione", declaró él, dando unos pasos hacia adelante tras comprobar que la varita de Hermione estaba a salvo en su bolsillo. No le apetecía sufrir un ataque de aves nuevamente. "Ha sido así desde hace _meses _-".

"No han sido meses, han pasado cinco semanas", contestó Hermione casi ausente.

"Bien, _semanas_," corrigió Ron exasperado. "Harry ya superó esto desde hace siglos -"

"Bueno, eso es porque le salvaste la vida y porque Harry es una mejor persona que yo", dijo Hermione fríamente. "A mí no me ganan tan fácil."

"Créeme, lo sé", se quejó Ron, pero al momento señaló los árboles con su brazo cuando una repentina inspiración lo golpeó. "Bueno, ¿quieres que salve tu vida?, entonces déjate caer en el lago—estaré justo detrás de ti."

Las manos de Hermione volaron a sus caderas, una clara señal de peligro. "¿De _verdad_ crees que eso es _gracioso _-?"

_"¡No!"_ Ron interrumpió con vehemencia. "¡_Nada _de esto es gracioso - maldita sea_, nada_ de esto, ni tú ni yo somos _graciosos!,_ pero estoy tratando de -" Ya exhausto se interrumpió y apeló suplicante. "Sólo dime qué hacer, Hermione. Te lo juro, yo lo haré. Haré lo que sea. Sabes que lo haré."

Hermione trató de huir de la escena, sintiendo que su resolución comenzaba a fallar, pero Ron la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. "¡_Vamos!_, esto es lo que _hacemos_ - peleamos, me comporto como un idiota, te enfadas y me ignoras, peleamos de nuevo, y de alguna manera todo sale bien - - Ya tuvimos una primera discusión, y yo sin duda llevé la parte de idiota al dedillo, y tú has estado enfadado por semanas- - "

"_No_ he estado enfadada," reclamó Hermione tempestuosamente, levantando su cabellera furiosamente por encima del hombro, algo que fue un poco más difícil de lo habitual porque la lluvia había sopesado sus rizos.

Ron la señaló con un dedo acusador. "¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí! ¡_Enfadada_!"

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido de frustración o medio aullido, suprimiendo la necesidad de empezar a golpearlo otra vez. "¿De verdad piensas que esto está ayudando?" Preguntó Hermione con sus manos volando a sus caderas.

_"¡Sí!" _

"Bueno, ¡Pues _no_ _es así!_" Hermione le informó con vehemencia. "Esto no es sólo una de nuestras peleas o discusiones, Ron. Esto no se puede arreglar tan fácilmente - no eres tú enojado porque crees que mi gato se comió a tu rata- -¡Tú _nos dejaste_! _Nos abandonaste_. ¡El año pasado le juraste a Harry, después del funeral de Dumbledore, que irías a cualquier lugar con él, y huiste tan pronto como el suministro de alimentos disminuyó!"

"¡No era sólo la comida!" Ron le gritó. Hermione levantó las cejas y él modificó su respuesta. "Bueno, fue un poco acerca de la comida, pero no del todo; era el medallón, ¡Hermione, ya sabes lo que me estaba haciendo -!"

"Bueno, debiste haber _hecho_ algo- - hablar conmigo, por ejemplo- -"

_"¡Lo sé!"_ Ron gritó en contestación. "¡Pero no quería que sintieras lástima por mi!"

"¿Lástima por ti?" Hermione repitió. "Ron, yo sólo quería _ayudarte_ - Yo sabía que el Horrocrux te afectaba de forma diferente porque eres más emocional que Harry y yo -"

"Sí, Hermione," dijo Ron rodando los ojos. "Eso es algo que todos los chicos quieren escuchar. Quieren saber lo emocionales que son, especialmente escucharlo de - -" Se interrumpió, tenía la cara escarlata. "No importa".

Sus mejillas se querían ruborizar también, pero Hermione se obligó a quedarse de brazos cruzados. "Así que, ¿de eso es de lo que se trata? ¿de tu orgullo?"

_"No_", se quejó Ron. Por primera vez, Hermione simplemente no lo entendía. "Se trataba de _todo _- y que ese mugriento medallón me lo recordaba, era en lo único que podía pensar y -" Ron se interrumpió de nuevo y respiró profundo para calmarse. Él había querido que discutieran, con desesperación lo deseaba, pero sabía que si quería ganarle a Hermiona, tenía que pelear con al menos un cierto grado de lógica. "Mira, yo no quería dejarlos," Ron le informó. "Tú lo sabes ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabes que yo quería que vinieras conmigo- Y cuando dijiste que no, pensé -" Sus ojos se dispararon hasta sus zapatos para no tener que mirarla cuando lo confesara. "Pensé que lo elegías a él sobre mí."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Yo no estaba haciéndome al lado de nadie, Ron; ¡Harry me _necesitaba_ – y tú te habrías puesto furioso conmigo si yo lo hubiera dejado!"

"Lo sé, lo sé - _maldita sea_, ahora lo sé", coincidió Ron apresuradamente. "Pero a la vez, con esa cosa alrededor de mi cuello todo el tiempo, lo pensé - bueno, lo pensaba todo el tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, y entonces veía cómo tú y él eran brillantes juntos, y no podía detener eso, porque no podía decir nada brillante; por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba ayudando, así que pensé que cuál era el punto de permanecer en el lugar si no podía hacer nada más que ver a un par de personas hacerse más y más cercanas, y eso me estaba haciendo mal- - "

"Espera". Hermione levantó una mano para detenerlo. Ron obedientemente se detuvo y levantó la vista de sus zapatos. Se veía casi tan joven y vulnerable como se vio inmediatamente después de despertarse tras aquella famosa partida de ajedrez en primer año. Hermione estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esto realmente iba más allá de la presunción de que ella y Harry estaban interesados el uno por el otro. Para que él creyera que ella y Harry estaban involucrados, tuvo que descontar e ignorar todos los momentos que él y ella habían acumulado en los últimos seis años, y la única manera en que Ron podía hacer tal cosa era: "¿Todavía crees que pensamos de ti como un caso de caridad? ¿Crees que te tenemos lástima? "

Ron sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Una avalancha de déjà vu la envolvió, dejándola momentáneamente sin habla. Menos de un año atrás se había sentado con Ron, haciéndole esta misma pregunta, y cuando él le había dado la misma respuesta, ella le había tranquilizado profusamente y había pensado que había entendido el mensaje. Y luego, en agosto, cuando habían discutido Tonks y Lupin, Ron había admitido que entendía la necesidad de alejarse de las personas que le importaban, y le había dado esa mirada, esa mirada que debió haber comprendido por completo, pero no lo había hecho, o había estado demasiado temerosa de hacerlo. Hermione gimió y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por un momento. _Eso_ era lo que estaba pasando, lo que había estado sucediendo, incluso antes de que la misión comenzara. Ron todavía se sentía como un caso de caridad.

Ella bajó las manos para poder mirarlo con incredulidad. Todavía pensaba eso de sí mismo, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, especialmente durante los últimos meses. Ella y Ron siempre habían sido especialmente cercanos, pero las circunstancias desesperadas a menudo acercaban más a los amigos y eso probó ser válido también para ese par de amigos. Hermione no hubiera sobrevivido los primeros meses de búsqueda, si Ron no hubiera estado allí para sonreírle, para hacerla reír, tomar su mano, para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, para sentarse allí y hablarle , para sujetarla mientras dormía. Habían estado más cerca que cerca - más cerca que amigos – más cerca que cualquier típica novia o novio adolescente, de hecho – y a pesar de que discutían todo el tiempo y ella no entendía la mitad de las cosas que Ron hacía o decía; eran de un solo sentir, un solo ser, tan completamente enlazado el uno con el otro que si uno se iba, el otro también moría. Él _debía_ saberlo, _tenía_ que saber lo mucho que significaba para ella. ¿Cómo podía _no_ saberlo? No, no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo_ no?_ ¿Cómo podía ser tan _estúpido_?

Ron dejó escapar un grito ahogado de asombro, cuando las manos de Hermione se giraron hacia él con furia renovada. "¡Hey! ¡No de nuevo!"

"¿Cómo puedes _todavía _pensar eso?" Le preguntó, parpadeando con rapidez para mantener esos terribles sentimientos a raya. "Te dije que nosotros nunca podríamos pensar tal cosa- - en primer lugar Harry nunca te habría permitido venir si pensáramos que- - y- yo no podría – yo no.. lo haría - " Hermione no era lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar en este largo y muy complicado diálogo, así que intentó alejarse de allí apresuradamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te extrañé?"

"No," respondió Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. Hacía tiempo que la había cogido de las manos y se las mantenía rígidas para que ya no pudiera golpearlo. Él sabía que para obtener el perdón de Hermione, tenía que hastiarla y desesperarla para que finalmente bajo tal presión estallara y salieran a flote todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando en secreto. Era clásico de Hermione: reprimía todo lo posible para hacer que las cosas siguieran funcionando, y una vez que se liberaba de todo, podía comenzar a avanzar. Sin embargo, lo único malo era que Hermione tenía bastantes sentimientos guardados en su interior. Cuando todo por fin saliera, podría ser francamente aterrador.

"Bueno, pues lo hice", Hermione le informó con tristeza. "Te he extrañado cada segundo de cada día, he sido _ inútil_ para Harry - y no me refiero a sólo pensar que era inútil debido al Horrocrux; De verdad era físicament_e inútil_. Pasé el primer día sin ti llorando en una roca - Pasé todas las noches siguientes llorando a solas hasta dormirme, deseando que estuvieras aquí - que estuvieras en todo lo que hacía; bueno, siempre estabas, pero esta vez en una mala manera - no podía dejar de pensar en ti y preocuparme por ti, y me preguntaba si estabas bien y si había alguna manera en la que pudiese encontrarte y traerte de vuelta a casa - si hubiera podido dejar solo a Harry, habría ido a la madriguera a encontrarte - "

"No estaba allí", le recordó Ron muy débilmente.

"¡Bueno, yo no sabía eso!" Hermione rompió con furia. "¡Hubiera ido a cualquier lugar en donde pudiera encontrarte! Incluso estaba pensando en tratar de convencer a Harry para que viniera conmigo, pero sé que no habría funcionado porque Harry no quería ni decir tu nombre porque dolía tanto el simple hecho de escucharlo. ¡La primera vez que lo dijimos fue cuando lo escuchaste del Desiluminador - no podíamos soportar hablar de ti, porque si lo hacíamos, todo iba a ser más real y no podíamos soportarlo; pero no dejamos de pensar en ti todo el tiempo! No éramos _nada_ sin ti, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes ser un caso de caridad si tú nos haces ser a Harry y a mí todo lo que somos? Dios, Ron, ¡A veces eres tan _estúpido_! "

Ron quiso intervenir torpemente, pero Hermione aún no terminaba. "Quiero decir, honestamente, Ron, debías de saber que tu eres el único- -" Hermione tragó el resto de la frase y tuvo que apartar la mirada. No lloraría. Después de todas las lágrimas que había derramado por este chico, no parecía posible que pudiese llorar más; sin embargo, allí estaba, deteniendo todas aquellas lágrimas, y todo porque él estaba mirándola con simpleza, con los ojos más preocupados que jamás había visto. "Quiero decir, yo nunca pensé que tú entre todas las personas podrías - - lo _prometiste-_ - y te necesité -" Se detuvo, nuevamente temblaba y se dio por vencida, finalmente se limpió la cara con impaciencia. La había visto llorar antes: podía aguantarlo nuevamente.

Como siempre, Ron parecía querer tirarse del acantilado más alto al mirar los ojos de Hermione llenos de lágrimas. Le soltó las muñecas para poder acercarse, pero Hermione ya se había rendido y arrojado sobre él. Ron automáticamente se agachó y alzó los brazos para protegerse la cara, esperando una nueva avalancha de golpes y puñetazos, pero el corazón de Hermione había tomado lo mejor de ella y ahora estaba envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Ron para poder oler su cabello, sentir su corazón, enterrar su cara contra su pecho para acordarse de que estaba realmente aquí. Ron finalmente estaba en casa.

Algo agitó profundamente la caja torácica de Ron cuando regresó el abrazo tan ferozmente. "Lo siento", finalmente se disculpó. Apretó la cara contra Hermione para poder inhalar la esencia de su cabello. "Lo siento mucho."

Por alguna razón, en este momento, eso era suficiente. Nunca lo perdonaría, pero definitivamente no podía vivir sin él, así que no había sentido en pretender que podía. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. Tal vez cinco semanas habían sido una sentencia adecuada después de todo. "Eso sí, no nos dejes otra vez", murmuró Hermione contra su pecho.

"Nunca", prometió Ron con esa voz mágica que podía dominar a la mantícora más feroz que existía sobre la tierra.

"Lo digo en serio", le advirtió Hermione cuando bruscamente se hizo hacia atrás para que él pudiera ver que lo decía en serio. "He estado practicando el Transfigurar aves mientras estoy de guardia. Ahora son del tamaño de halcones".

Ron tragó saliva visiblemente. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione no dudaría en usarlas. "Bueno," dijo tímidamente, "si me porto bien, ¿Podrías usarlas en Malfoy en lugar de usarlas contra mí?"

Hermione finalmente se permitió reír de uno de los chistes de Ron. "Trato hecho".

"Genial". Ron asintió con la cabeza señalando hacia la tienda. "Hay que irnos - -estás empapada."

Hermione sintió su cabello, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que Ron estaba en lo cierto. La llovizna se había convertido en una lluvia intensa y constante que había aplanado lo esponjado de sus rizos y había causado que la ropa se le pegara a la piel, lo mismo le pasaba a Ron. No se había dado cuenta. "Supongo". Parpadeó hacia el cielo con la esperanza de determinar el momento en que la tormenta pasara. "Esperemos que termine para que yo pueda encontrar algo de comida."

"Yo te ayudaré", Ron se ofreció de inmediato. Sonrió su gratitud, aunque en secreto se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría este comportamiento de caballerosidad antes de que Ron se cansara de ella y volviera a su antiguo y petulante comportamiento. Hace un año, habría predicho que duraría una semana, pero ahora, mientras Ron cargaba su cesta por ella, no estaba tan segura. El tiempo que había pasado lejos de sus amigos parecía haber empujado a Ron a recorrer los últimos pasos de la adolescencia y llegar de lleno a la adultez. Desde luego, se veía más maduro, con más confianza, más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De alguna rara manera, pudo haber sido lo mejor, que Ron pasara algún tiempo lejos de ellos; eso le había permitido encontrarse a sí mismo.

Ron abrió la solapa de la entrada a la tienda para ella. Hermione entró y saludó a Harry rápidamente, él estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente delante de él, probablemente, obsesionado con las Reliquias –otra vez-. Hermione fue a su bolso de cuentas para poder recuperar ropa fresca para ellos. Cuando se volvió para darle a Ron un suéter marrón, descubrió que aún estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, mirando con curiosidad su cabello como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas bastante difícil. "¿Qué?" le preguntó mientras le daba el suéter.

Él lo cogió, pero no hizo ningún indicio de ponérselo. "Mi cabello", dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué pasa con tu cabello? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Hermione preguntó desconcertada. Harry se miraba igualmente perturbado cuando se puso de pie.

"Estaba mojado cuando me fui a dormir esa noche", explicó Ron. Ni siquiera tenía que especificar a qué noche se estaba refiriendo, Hermione ya lo sabía y estaba cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con la esperanza de suprimir un rubor de mejillas. "Pero cuando me desperté estaba seco. Hasta el cráneo. Como si nunca me hubiese metido en ese lago."

Harry parpadeó, aún no teniendo ni una ínfima pista de lo que estaba pasando. Se volvió hacia Hermione que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse serena, a lo cual fallaba miserablemente. "Bueno, el pelo se seca naturalmente, Ron ¿Qué esperabas – que permaneciera húmedo para siempre?"

"Sólo me dormí por pocas horas", no estuvo de acuerdo Ron con Hermione. Ya no podía contener su sonrisa. "Y estaba mojado, Hermione, y tú debes de saber que el pelo grueso como el nuestro lleva mucho tiempo para secarse por sí solo, Sin mencionar que salté a un lago de agua helada y caminé mojado a la intemperie- - Me hubiera enfermado".

"Has estado sano y salvo todo este tiempo con Bill y Fleur", replicó Hermione, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Tú me secaste", Ron la acusó felizmente. "Con que ese hechizo de aire caliente que siempre usas. Esperaste hasta que me quedara dormido y me secaste porque no querías que me enfermara."

Hermione le dio la espalda con tanta rapidez que las gotas que estaban al final de su cabello salpicaron por todas partes a través del cuarto. "Bueno, por supuesto, lo hice - ¿Pensabas que yo quería que finalmente te arrastras hasta aquí sólo para enfermarnos?"

Pero no sirvió de nada. Ron estaba tan alegre que podía haber llegado de un salto hasta Hogwarts. "Hermione, no tenía idea de que te importaba."

"¿Recuerda lo que te dije acerca de los pájaros?" Hermione le amenazó.

"Ah, dijiste que lo usarías si me _iba_ de nuevo", le señaló Ron. Colocó sus brazos como si fuera a hacer una profunda reverencia. "Y no voy a ninguna parte. Vas a tener que usar algo más en mí." Ron se echó a reír, pensando que había ganado, pero su risa pronto se desvaneció cuando Hermione marchó a su bolso para extraer un pequeño libro negro, repentinamente decidiendo que éste era el momento ideal para mostrarlo a sus amigos. _"¡Oye!_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Hermione lo ignoró y levantó el libro para que todos lo vieran. "'_Doce Formas Infalibles para Encantar a las Brujas'_ Harry, ¿te gustaría escuchar algo de esto?"

"¡Siii!" Harry saltó al sillón para poder escuchar con avidez cada palabra. "Yo - tuve que dejar mi copia detrás".

"¡_Dámelo_!" Ron rogó cuando caminó hacia delante para recuperar su libro.

Hermione hábilmente lo esquivó. Ron había tomado tanto impulso que se estrelló de cara contra la pared de la tienda. "Número uno: La caballerosidad- no es solo para los Caballeros".

Harry puso una mano sobre la frente. "¡_Por supuesto_! Ahí es donde me equivoqué con Cho."

"Por cierto, esto incluye el ayudarla con pequeños insectos y plagas", Hermione le informó a Harry en su mejor imitación de McGonagall, luego se volvió hacia Ron que abría y cerraba la boca desde el suelo, mirándola con una pícara sonrisa. "Por ejemplo, una gran familia de arañas en la bañera."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron a lo grande. "Tú- -"

Agitó la mano hacia él para silenciar sus insultos. "Número dos -" Ron se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo y no había manera de que Hermione pudiera evitarlo a tiempo, pero se las arregló para lanzarle el libro a Harry dos segundos antes de que Ron la tacleara y ambos se desplomaran sobre la alfombra.

Harry saltó de su silla para atrapar el libro y abrirlo en la página que Hermione acababa de leer. "Número dos: Tu varita - - Tu actual varita (No nos referimos a-"

Se interrumpió para poder lanzar el libro de vuelta a Hermione cuando Ron se puso nuevamente de pie. El libro cayó de las manos de Hermione y rebotó en el piso. Ella cayó de rodillas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ron ya estaba allí, riendo alegremente en señal de triunfo. Hermione dejó escapar un grito de risa, ya que ambos luchaban por el libro. "¡Harry, _ayuda_!"

Pero como siempre, Harry ya corría al rescate. Con una barrida digna de cualquier experto en béisbol, se abrió paso entre sus amigos para también poder poner sus manos en la portada. Juntos, los tres forcejearon, se golpearon, patalearon, empujaron, se hicieron cosquillas, y hacían todo lo que podían para retrasar a su oponente sin llegar a hacerse daño. Las carcajadas hicieron eco en toda la tienda como nunca antes. Ron finalmente terminó por arrebatarle inteligentemente los anteojos a Harry, y al mismo tiempo, mantenerlos de forma segura en el aire; utilizó sus pies para empujar a Hermione a un lado y liberar el libro de sus agarres. "¡_Ajá_!"

Harry y Hermione estaban demasiado cansados como para importarles. Los tres se tumbaron sobre sus espaldas, mirando hacia el techo de la tienda, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero fallando miserablemente gracias a los ataques de risa que seguían consumiéndolos. Hermione sonrió, recordando una noche en Hogwarts, cuando los tres habían actuado de esta infantil manera y nunca se habían divertido tanto. Puso la cabeza a un lado para ver que Ron regresaba cuidadosamente las gafas de Harry; su corazón estaba henchido gracias a sus dos mejores amigos. El trío finalmente estaba de vuelta.

**0o0o0**

Un tirón en la manga de Hermione la hizo detenerse rápidamente; Hermione apretó la mano de Ron, era su señal convenida, y él también se detuvo. Hermione pretendía utilizar el reflejo del escaparate de una tienda cercana para quejarse de su pelo gris, mientras que Ron reajustaba el sombrero que cubría su calva cabeza. "¿Qué?" susurró.

Bajo la protección de la Capa, Harry empujó la mano de Hermione muy sutilmente hacia la ventana en dirección a las pociones que allí se encontraban. Ella comprendió de inmediato y sacó un poco de dinero de su bolso de cuentas, contando los galeones que le quedaban. Ron miró por encima del hombro. Era tan extraño que él fuera de la misma altura que Hermione, pero ninguno de ellos podría ser visto como en realidad eran, por eso habían usado los últimos de los cabellos que utilizaron para su viaje a Valle de Godric, mientras que Harry usaba la Capa de invisibilidad, y procuraba borrar las huellas que quedaban marcadas en la nieve, en la acera de adoquines.

"¿Tenemos suficiente?" Preguntó Ron en una voz normal.

"Yo creo que sí", respondió Hermione. Se les estaban agotando las monedas mágicas, pero Hermíone creía que era suficiente para resurtir su poción de Pimienta. Los tres se habían resfriado varias veces este invierno, gracias a las largas horas de guardia. Hermione miró a su alrededor disimuladamente para ver si había un banco de algún tipo. Quizás deberían cambiar algo de dinero Muggle en galeones antes de irse.

Pero Ron le devolvió la mano a la bolsa antes de que pudiera extraer alguna reveladora moneda. "No," le recordó bruscamente. "Si intentas cambiar eso aquí es igual a que trajeras un letrero en tu espalda que dice 'muggle'. "

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer las notas de vuelta en los recovecos de la bolsa. "Entonces tenemos que detenernos en un lugar muggle", les dijo Hermione. "Para conseguir víveres".

"Bien". Ron miró a su alrededor antes de tomar los galeones que ella traía en la mano. "Voy por la poción, espera aquí."

Ron desapareció en la tienda. Era el turno de Hermione para echar un vistazo a su alrededor antes de hablar a media voz una vez más. "¿Deseas algo?"

"No," Harry le informó fríamente. Como era de esperarse, él siempre tenía un asombroso sentido cuando se trataba de la búsqueda de un Horrocrux. Este era el duodécimo pueblo en el que habían buscado las últimas semanas y Harry había sido capaz de predecir las doce veces que no iban a encontrar nada. Al principio, Hermione pensaba que Harry simplemente estaba apático gracias a su nueva obsesión con las Reliquias, pero pronto aprendió que era más que eso. Al igual que Harry podía ver en la mente de Voldemort, también podía sentir si una parte de su alma estaba cerca. Si estuviera aquí, él sería capaz de sentirla aún en el aire frío.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Todas sus otras teorías habían quedado a medias y eran muy poco probables, pero no perdía la esperanza de que en una de esas ocasiones un milagro ocurriera y encontraran la taza de Hufflepuff esperando por ellos. "Bien. Echemos un vistazo de todos modos."

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo", dijo Harry un poco molesto.

Ella lanzó una mirada severa en dirección de su voz. "No lo estamos haciendo. Nos ayuda a mantenernos en movimiento."

Y realmente así era. Tenía que admitir que la idea de esconder un Horcrux allí, o cualquiera de los otros lugares, era absolutamente ridículo. Pero les ayudaba a salir a la intemperie, a rodearse de gente, a alejarse de la claustrofóbica tienda. Incluso aunque no estuvieran necesariamente avanzando, se sentía como si en realidad lo estuvieran haciendo, era mejor que sentarse por ahí en esa mugrosa carpa, sin mover un músculo, o haciendo absolutamente nada. Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse del frío. "Además, nunca se sabe", añadió, citando el constante estribillo de Ron.

"Sí", coincidió Harry, su voz ahora complaciente, sonando incluso agradecido por el liderazgo de Ron. "Tienes razón".

Ron salió de la tienda, con la poción en una mano y un periódico enrollado en la otra. Parecía todo menos contento con sus compras. Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó el callejón más cercano, Ron lideró el camino por el callejón hasta que estuvieron a salvo detrás de un enorme contenedor. "Mira esto".

Hermione tomó el papel para poder examinarlo; Harry, se quitó la Capa para también poder echar un vistazo. Como de costumbre, Harry les parpadeaba distraídamente desde la primera página; _el Profeta_ dirigía una nota diaria pidiendo la captura de Harry Potter. Pero ahora parecía que había un rostro nuevo que se publicaría todos los días junto a la de él: Hermione Granger acababa de ser nombrada la Indeseable Número Dos.

"Bueno, sabíamos que iba a suceder", dijo Harry con alegría forzada. "Sabíamos que te vieron conmigo en casa de los Lovegood."

Hermione sabía eso, pero no era su preocupación en ese momento. Sostuvo el periódico para que ambos pudieran ver su fotografía. Estaba sentada en unos escalones, era unos años más joven y más inocente, vestía ropa muggle casual la cual sabía que nunca había usado en la escuela. "¿Cómo obtuvieron esa fotografía mía?" Preguntó Hermione, su corazón latía tan rápido que la hacía sentirse enferma. "No traigo el uniforme - no estoy en Hogwarts - no podían haberla conseguido de la escuela -"

Ron le arrebató el periódico y casi lo rasga por la mitad en el proceso. Le echó un vistazo con mucho cuidado. "Estás en _mi_ casa." Señaló con su dedo el escalón retorcido en que estaba sentada. "¿Ves esa abolladura? es de cuando Ginny y yo jugábamos carreras y me metió el pie para poderme ganar. Y.. _ahí_…" Ron señaló la franja de una manga que se veía en el borde del marco. Alguien estaba sentado a su lado, vestido con una camisa de un violento color naranja; _El Profeta_ debió haber cortado esa parte de la imagen. "Esa es mi camisa de los Cannons. Esto es de cuando nos visitaste antes de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch—es la fotografía que papá nos tomó a ti, a mí, a Ginny y mis hermanos en tu primer día con nosotros, después de que jugamos Quidditch—"

"Yo sé, lo sé", Hermione recordaba esa foto con toda claridad. Ginny le había dado una copia de la misma en la Navidad de cuarto año, y la había escondido cuidadosamente en uno de sus álbumes de fotos, un álbum de fotos que había dejado en Winterbourne.

Era el turno de Harry para tomar el papel y echarle un vistazo. Ron se volvió con los ojos desorbitados hacia Hermione. "¿Cómo es que ellos- -" Su voz se escuchaba cada vez con más pánico, pero de pronto se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "_Oh_."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hermione con ansiedad."¿De dónde la obtuvieron?"

Él tiró violentamente del papel arrebatándoselo a Harry y echándolo en tierra; ahora había otra razón para despreciar al traidor de su hermano. "Percy".

"¿Percy tenía una copia de esa foto?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, Bill hizo copias para todos nosotros. Era una gran fotografía", dijo Ron. No podía dejar de golpear la pared y rápidamente tuvo que sacudir sus nudillos por el escozor, apretaba los dientes para reprimir un aullido. "_Maldita sea_".

"Harry tiene razón, sabíamos que esto iba a suceder después de que me vieran con él en casa de los Lovegood," Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo. Ahora que sabía que no habían encontrado la fotografía en Winterbourne, se sentía muchísimo mejor. "Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no hubiesen tomado la foto de uno de los álbumes que están en mi casa, eso es todo."

"Si lo hubieran hecho, probablemente habrían tenido una imagen mucho más reciente," Harry hizo la observación y señaló sus grandes dientes frontales. "Todavía no te arreglabas los dientes y ahora te ves mayor. Tal vez alguien no te reconozca."

Hermione apreció el optimismo de Harry, pero todos sabían que era completamente ridículo. Incluso en esa fotografía de hace tres años, todavía se parecía mucho a Hermione Granger.

"Y ellos no han ido a tu casa", le informó Ron distraídamente. "Los encantamientos aún funcionan. O al menos funcionaban en Diciembre."

A Ron le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; una vez que lo hizo, su calva brillaba de rosa. Hermione le miró, sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y abierta adoración. "¿Fuiste a mi casa?"

Ron se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Sí. Sólo para comprobar algunas cosas. Tenía que hacer algo mientras estaba con Bill y Fleur, ¿no?" Luego observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto y después le hizo una seña a Hermione. "¡Ahora! ¡Métete bajo la Capa!," le ordenó Ron.

"Ron, estoy- -"

"No me importa_. ¡Ahora!_." Harry echó la capa sobre ella antes de que Hermione pudiera argumentar. Al parecer, él sentía lo mismo. Ron miró por el callejón. "No vamos a correr ningún riesgo con los Carroñeros."

_"¿Qué?"_ Harry y Hermione dijeron a coro. "¿Carroñeros aquí?" Hermione agregó.

"Sí, estaban en la tienda", le reveló Ron. "Tratando de averiguar cuántos ojos de tritón llevaba una Poción Multijugos."

"No se usan ojos de tritón en la Poción Multijugos", corrigió Hermione inmediatamente.

Ron rodó los ojos. "Sí. Hasta yo sé eso". Caminó por el callejón hasta la calle, antes de señalarles que avanzaran. Poco sabía Ron que Hermione y Harry ya le habían seguido, y con sus varitas en mano, por si acaso los Carroñeros salían de la tienda y le daban a Ron algún problema. "Creo que vamos a estar bien, parecen ser de los más patéticos, no son como Greyback. Pero tendremos que mantenernos alejados de ellos, por si acaso".

Hermione y Harry ya no podían responder porque estaban en la calle, pero Ron sabía que estaban detrás de él. Miró su reloj para que poder cerciorarse de la cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba antes de volver a su forma alta y llena de pecas. "Veinticinco minutos", dijo en voz baja. "Es un montón de tiempo". Dio un guiño sobre su hombro. "¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa cuando ella y Harry le seguían de cerca y tras de él, teniendo cuidado de no dejar huellas en la nieve derretida. Estaba bastante contenta de haberlo perdonado, casi se había convertido en el nuevo líder del trío, ahora que Harry parecía estar tan fascinado por las Reliquias. Le había expresado a Ron lo preocupada que estaba de que Harry no tardara en ser consumido por todas esas suposiciones que no eran posibles, pero que a su vez lograban enormemente a que Harry ayudara manteniéndose siempre discutiendo todas las posibilidades relacionadas con los Horrocruxes y siguiendo todas las pistas posibles que se podían imaginar. Ron estaba en realidad poniéndolos a _hacer_ algo, Hermione hubiera deseado que Ron descubriera sus habilidades de liderazgo en el otoño; así nunca lo hubiera tenido que perder.

Pero ahora estaba de vuelta y estaba claro que nunca más se volvería a ir. Había aprendido su lección. Y tal vez - -Hermione miró a Ron otra vez, mientras pensaba en cómo se había Aparecido en Winterbourne sólo para comprobar que su casa estaba bien - tal vez ya era hora de que ella le mostrara lo agradecida que estaba con él por lo que había hecho.

**0o0o0 **

"Ron? ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?"

Ron inmediatamente puso a un lado la radio que estaba tocando con la varita y se puso en completa alerta, alegre de estar a su servicio. Se quedó helado cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que esto le recordaba. "Espera. ¿Son..? no hay arañas por allá afuera, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy segura de que están allá fuera en _alguna parte_", admitió Hermione con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa encantadora. "Pero no es por eso que te quiero aquí".

Harry se había estirado en un sillón, mirando con indiferencia hacia el techo, pensando una vez más en las Reliquias, pero se animó notablemente con esta interesante plática. "¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

"No," dijo Hermione inmediatamente. "Sólo necesito a Ron."

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron de color rojo brillante. Harry sonrió mirando la parte superior de la tienda. "Sí. Me lo imaginaba." Y volvió a reír.

La risa de Harry se vio interrumpida cuando Ron le golpeó el costado de su cabeza. "Cállate", dijo Ron en voz baja, pero se le veía contento de todos modos. Ron valientemente siguió a Hermione en la temprana oscuridad, una brisa ligera le cepillaba la piel. El viento de la primavera definitivamente había llegado porque era la primer noche en mucho tiempo que Hermione no llevaba toda su ropa encima. Se sentía gloriosamente después de los largos y tediosos meses de frío, y el clima cálido se adecuaba perfectamente al propósito de la velada. "¿Qué necesitas?"

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente; estaba inspeccionando el cielo para determinar si no estaba demasiado oscuro para lo que deseaba hacer. Necesitaba un poco de luz. El sol aún no se escondía por completo, pero estaba empezando a caer por debajo del horizonte. Oscuras y extensas sombras se tendían por todo el campo en el que se encontraban. Hermione señaló con su cabeza a la varita de Ron. "¿Me puedes dar algo de luz?" Lo haría ella misma, pero necesitaba toda la fuerza de su varita.

"Sí". Ron agitó su varita para no verbalmente iluminar la punta de la misma. Hermione arqueó las cejas para hacerle ver su pensamiento: _muy bien_. Ron hizo una leve reverencia, agradeciéndole en broma y la siguió hasta el perímetro de los encantamientos protectores. Él sabía que no debía volver a preguntar lo que estaba pasando; Hermione le diría cuando estuviera lista. Cuando llegaron a los límites, Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de Ron, asegurándose así de que estaban completamente solos. Una rápido _Homenum revelio _confirmó que Harry era la única persona en torno a varios kilómetros.

"Espera". Ron levantó su varita hacia ella, mirando preocupado a su cuello, Hermione se llevó la mano para envolverla alrededor de la zona expuesta, preguntándose si había estallado alguna horrible erupción o algo por el estilo. "¿Dónde está tu relicario?"

"¿El Horrocrux? Lo pusimos en el bolso- - "

"No, no, _tu_ medallón", interrumpió Ron. "Ese plateado que siempre usas."

Hermione estaba bastante perpleja al darse cuenta de que el cabezota de Ron realmente ponía atención a las joyas que ella llevaba; pero se las arregló para hablar con calma. "No he usado mi medallón en meses", le dijo Hermione.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que te lo habías quitado para poder llevar el Horrocrux, pero ahora que nos hemos librado de esa maldita cosa, podrías ponértelo de nuevo." Se arrodilló para tamizar la tierra a través de las hojas muertas, en busca de un destello del brillo de la cadena, como si se le hubiera caído a Hermione de su cuello en ese mismo momento. "¿Lo perdiste? ¿Es por eso que me invitaste a salir aquí? ¿En dónde se te cayó?"

"No," respondió Hermione. "Tuve que dejarlo atrás hace meses, cuando fuimos al Ministerio. Cuando tomé el Horrocrux de Umbridge transfiguré mi medallón para que pareciera el medallón de Slytherin y así no se diera cuenta que había sido robado."

Ron la miró horrorizado, como si se acabara de enterar que había muerto Pig. "No tenías por que hacer eso."

"Sí, lo hice", Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con él. "Si Umbridge se despertaba y encontraba su relicario desaparecido, lo hubiera reportado, y desde que los Mortífagos están por todas partes en el Ministerio, alguien podía ser capaz de atar cabos. Si Tú-Sabes-Quién se entera de lo que estamos haciendo, estamos perdidos. "

"Lo sé, pero..." Ron negó con la cabeza. "Te encanta esa cosa. Te lo pones todo el tiempo."

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Hermione, con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto casual. No quería que supiera que en realidad extrañaba la cadenita y todavía podía sentir el peso de la misma contra su pecho todos los días. De verdad la echaba mucho de menos; perder algo así, una pieza de joyería de ese valor nunca se desecha, no importa lo trivial que le pareciera a los demás, era algo así como perder a un viejo amigo.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía entender eso. Siguió moviendo la cabeza con asombro. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso. Eso es como si yo le diera a Vicky todas mis figuras de acción de los Chudely Cannons."

Fue sólo el infinito respeto y amor por Ron lo que logró que Hermione contuviera una carcajada. Asintió con seriedad. "Supongo que sí. Y no le llames Vicky."

Él le dirigió una mirada para informarle que iba a llamar a Viktor Krum como le diera la gana y cuando le diera la gana, no importa lo que ella dijera o hiciera. "Entonces, ¿por qué me quieres aquí?"

"Oh, cierto". Hermione se alejó de él para hacer frente a la amplia extensión de terreno frente a ellos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. "¿Crees que Bill puede ser la persona más fácil de contactar, ¿correcto? ¿Vive en Shell Cottage, en las afueras de Tinworth?"

"Sí," dijo Ron con cautela. "Pero- -"

Hermione no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado decidida a dividir su atención: formando un breve mensaje a Bill con el lado izquierdo de su cerebro, mientras que revivía ese momento feliz en la boda con su lado derecho; ese momento en el que había estado riéndose a carcajadas con sus amigos, sin preocuparse del mundo, luciendo magnífica por una vez en su vida, su mano en el brazo de Ron, sus pieles rozando como una- -

_"¡Expecto Patronum!" _

Su elegante nutria salió de su varita y se volcó en el aire con la gracia del nadador más ágil. Nadaba lejos de su ama y desapareció por las colinas en menos de tres segundos. Hermione guardó su varita con satisfacción.

"Eem- -" Ron movió los pies torpemente. "Eso fue-genial. Evocaste un Patronus. Bien hecho…" Vaciló por un momento. "Pero ¿Acaso no siempre lo habías podido hacer?"

"Espera," Hermione le informó. No debía tomar mucho tiempo una respuesta.

Y estaba en lo cierto. En menos de un minuto, un gran búho de plata se deslizaba rápidamente por el aire. A la vista de los dos, se lanzó a hurtadillas y se detuvo rápidamente al frente de ambos, aleteo para mantenerse en el aire. Abrió el pico para hablar con ellos en la voz fuerte de Bill:

_"Todo bien aquí. Manténgase a salvo." _

Como había hecho con el Patronus de su padre, Ron dejó escapar un gemido o un medio grito, algo así, y suspiró con infinito alivio. Él la miró con adoración, como ella lo había hecho con él cuando le dijo que había comprobado el bienestar de su casa. Hermione encogió un hombro. "No sólo he estado practicando a Transfigurar aves durante la guardia."

"Eso fue peligroso- -" Ron finalmente pudo expresar, aunque en realidad lo dijo por costumbre porque parecía cualquier cosa, menos estar enojado con ella. "Podrían haberlo visto -"

"Si lo hubieran hecho, no habría respondido," Hermione le recordó. "Y en ese caso, me habría Aparecido directamente allí para limpiar mi desorden. Además, nadie sabe cómo se ve mi Patronus. Ellos no saben que somos nosotros."

"Sin embargo ..." Ron se apagó y miró a sus zapatos. Por un momento, Hermione se preocupó de que realmente se hubiese molestado porque había arriesgado su seguridad de esta forma, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. "Gracias".

"Cuando quieras", respondió Hermione. "Bueno", se apresuró a corregir, "en realidad, no podemos hacerlo en cualquier momento, realmente no podemos hacer esto nunca más, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero pensé que sería bueno. Sólo por esta noche." Inclinó la cabeza hacia él para que pudiera ver su sonrisa. "Por ser una ocasión especial."

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente. "Pensé que lo habías olvidado."

"Por supuesto que no." Hermione dio un paso adelante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Ron y poder mantenerlo cerca. "Feliz cumpleaños".

"Gracias", repitió Ron. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándose más avergonzado que nunca por la muestra sin reparos de afecto. "Yo- -" empezó a decir, tartamudeando al expresar lo mucho que significaba para él ese detalle, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle nuevamente, "Gracias"

"De nada".

La pareja comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la tienda. La expresión de Ron se hacía más alegre y feliz con cada paso. "El mejor regalo que he recibido", agregó.

El corazón de Hermione sonrió con orgullo. "Eso es bueno".

"Sí", añadió con una mirada furtiva en su dirección. "Muchísimo mejor que el planificador de tareas".

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el brazo antes de volver a dejarlo ir primero para que pudiera ver la disposición de las ranas de chocolate sobre la mesa que Harry estaba tratando de hacer que se pareciesen a un pastel de cumpleaños. Harry colocaba la última cajita en la parte superior e inmediatamente juró cuando todo se vino abajo. Juró aún más fuerte cuando vio que Ron ya estaba de vuelta. "¡Dije, 'dame _cinco_ minutos'!"

"Te di siete", replicó Hermione. Hizo un gesto hacia la sorprendente cantidad de dulces que habían acumulado. "Vamos. No pudimos conseguirte un pastel, así que tuvimos que hacerlo".

Los ojos de Ron casi salían de sus órbitas a la vista de sus dulces favoritos. "Pero - ¿cómo - _cómo_ -"

"Robamos algunas mientras estábamos bajo la Capa en Grantham", explicó Harry. "¿En esa tienda de dulces con barriles afuera?"

Ron jadeó con el recuerdo y se giró hacia Hermione. "¡Me dijiste que no robara ninguno!"

"Lo sé", coincidió Hermione. "Hubiera sido descortés si todos hubiéramos robando dulces, ¿no?"

Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz. Su sonrisa, estaba –literalmente- de oreja a oreja. "_Sabía_ que he sido buena influencia sobre ti." Cogió la caja más cercana y se la entregó en su mano. "Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido" Ron corrigió; no estaba hablando de los dulces, sino del hecho que sus mejores amigos se habían tomado el tiempo y la energía para organizar esta pequeña sorpresa para él, incluso en las circunstancias actuales.

Harry frunció el ceño con curiosidad hacia Hermione. "¿Qué le diste?"

"Nada", dijo Hermione con desdén. Harry tendría un ataque de pánico cuando se enterase de que había evocado un Patronus Parlante. Ella y Ron compartieron secretamente una sonrisa. "Absolutamente nada".

"Oh." Harry de repente arrugó su cara de disgusto cuando hizo una incorrecta, pero muy probable suposición de lo que Hermione pudo haberle dado a Ron por su cumpleaños. "Oh, _guácala_".

"Qué - noo - ¡Oh, no!" Ron se apresuró a corregir a Harry, mirando furtivamente a Hermione quien había apretado los labios y temblaba de risa. "No, no, no - - ¡no hice nada!"

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se habría ofendido que Ron fuese tan claro al negar la afirmación de Harry, pero ella lo sabía mejor ahora. Cuando finalmente se besaran, Ron no negaría nada. Apretó los labios con más fuerza mientras se imaginaba el momento y el lugar donde eso sucedería. _Tal vez después, Harry_, pensó con satisfacción. Tarde que temprano finalmente Harry estaría en lo correcto.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cita al inicio del Fic: This Go On Forever, de Snow Patrol

Y en cuanto a lo que no me corresponde como autora, nadie mejor que ustedes a estas alturas ya lo saben.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**¡MIL CARIÑOS PARA TODOS!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola preciosos, este es el capítulo de 'la captura y la Mansión Malfoy' visto desde el PDV de Hermione, se darán cuenta que mucho es del libro, con variantes de los diálogos debido a la traducción, pero disfrutarán el capítulo y se angustiarán más que la primera vez que lo leyeron en el libro, se los aseguro.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no puedo agradecerles tanto; a pesar de mi falta de tiempo para contestarlos ustedes han sido fieles en dejarlos, no me canso de decirles 'gracias'. A los nuevos lectores también mil cariños por su apoyo y comentarios.**_

_**Siento haberme tardado un poco más de lo normal y les aviso de una vez que será igual con el siguiente chapter pero… sigo al pie del cañón, mi promesa es deuda y no como la de los gobernantes XD.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Parecía inevitable, especialmente en tiempos de guerra, que cuando las cosas parecían ir muy bien, pronto se venían abajo. Después de todo, las cosas nunca están realmente bien en la guerra, siempre hay alguien que se muere, una batalla se pierde, o alguien que está perdiendo la esperanza en su causa. La buena suerte no podía y no iba a durar para siempre. Todo lo que podías hacer era disfrutar de lo fortuito transitorio, mientras que internamente te preparas para lo que fuera que estuviera destinado a llegar.

Lo habían estado haciendo tan bien desde que habían escapado de con los Lovegood. No habían hecho ningún avance en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero sus espíritus estaban animados; sólo empañados de vez en cuando por disputas acerca de las Reliquias; y estaban tachando las posibles ubicaciones de sus listas casi todos los días. Ya no estaban estancados y atrapados como lo habían estado durante todo el otoño. Ahora estaban haciendo algo, haciendo una diferencia, y sabían que si bien, era inevitable caer en el peligro y desesperación en cualquier momento, también estaban destinados a encontrar pronto algo que podría salvar el mundo.

Sin embargo, Hermione no creía que ninguno de ellos estuviera realmente sorprendido aquella noche de Marzo, cuando peligro y desesperación le siguió a esa relativa suerte que habían tenido con los Horrocruxes. Harry finalmente había resbalado y pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta; y ahora, a pesar de todas sus guardas protectoras, los Mortífagos estaban fuera de su tienda, babeando ante la posibilidad de atrapar a algunos alborotadores entrometidos, ajenos a lo valioso que en realidad era el premio.

Hermione inmediatamente entró en acción, su mente voló a la lista de cosas 'qué hacer' siempre que se enfrentaran a los Mortífagos. Una de esas listas por fin iba a ser muy útil. Su varita giró para hacer frente al incauto de Harry, y con una disculpa en silencio, administró en la nariz de Harry el más fuerte hechizo de Escozor que pudo recordar. Harry se dobló de dolor, agarrándose la cara que rápidamente se inflamaba. Ron abrió y cerró la boca antes de reconocer su genio y luego corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda para lograr más tiempo, tanto como fuese posible.

Y Hermione necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir. Agarró el bolso de cuentas y lo metió en sus calcetas antes de sumergirse en el suelo para ocultar las gafas de Harry, pero un grueso brazo ya estaba allí para impedirlo, arrancándole su varita y sacándola tan fácilmente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Hermione luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, esforzándose con todo lo que tenía para llegar hasta su varita, pero el atacante fácilmente envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su agitado cuerpo y la llevó hacia afuera, a lo oscuro de la noche.

Podía oír a Harry y a Ron luchando detrás de ella. Retorció la cabeza para ver que un Mortífago se hacía cargo de Harry, quien todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para ser una amenaza; los otros tres Mortífagos estaban muy ocupados tratando de contener los valientes esfuerzos de Ron para liberarse. Hermione extendió su pierna tanto como pudo, azotándola de arriba abajo, intentando golpear a los mortífagos en los costados, pero solamente logró hacerlo con uno de los tres, cerca del abdomen. Casi no le causó ningún dolor, pero fue suficiente para hacerle dar la vuelta y agarrar sus pies como si estuviera listo para romper sus tobillos en dos. Ahora Ron sólo tenía dos mortífagos con los cuales lidiar.

Pero Ron sólo se preocupaba por ella. "¡Suéltenla – aléjense de -ella!" Ron gritaba, furioso y asustado al mismo tiempo. El Mortífago que sostenía los pies de Hermione los dejó caer para inmediatamente sorprender a Ron con un golpe limpio a la cara. Ron se encogió con un gruñido de dolor y se desvaneció, momentáneamente aturdido por el golpe. Hermione trató de patear más al Mortífago, gritando que lo dejaran solo, pero una voz áspera los detuvo a todos.

"A tu novio le va a ir peor de lo que le ha ido si lo encuentro en mi lista", cantó un Mortífago. Él parecía ser el líder de este grupo, estaba de pie a un lado viendo la pelea con gran interés. Se adelantó, indicando a los demás que liberaran a Hermione, y ella cayó al suelo, jadeando, sujetándose las costillas ya adoloridas. El hombre se agachó frente a ella y Hermione se encogió, alejándose vencida por su hedor. Estaba claro que no se había duchado en semanas y olía a suciedad, a sudor, y algo que era muy similar a carne y sangre humana. En el claro de la luna podía ver que su rostro estaba cubierto de pelos, sus dientes puntiagudos y manchados con un preocupante líquido oscuro, y tenía llagas rojas alrededor de los labios agrietados. Tenía que ser el hombre más sucio que jamás había visto.

Estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Deliciosa chica... qué gran premio..." Sus dedos gruesos pasaban por su piel, de forma experimental, para discernir lo sabrosa que podría ser. "Me gusta la suavidad de la piel..."

Hermione ni siquiera podía quejarse, todo el oxígeno la había abandonado debido al terror. Ahora sabía quién era éste, tenía que ser Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo más terrible de todos, aquel que se había acostumbrado tanto al sabor de la carne humana que ahora la consumía incluso cuando no se había transformado; el mismo hombre lobo que tenía un gusto especial por jovencitas. De repente, Hermione supo que no era a Dolohov a quien debía temer, pues Grayback estaba dispuesto a comerla viva.

"¡Busquen en la tienda!" el Mortífago que había sacado a Hermione gritó, y sacó a Greyback de su trance de hambre-inducida. Tenían trabajo que hacer. Greyback se permitió un último y cariñoso pellizco de su mejilla antes de ponerse en pie para supervisar las operaciones. Harry y Ron fueron arrojados al suelo cerca de ella y los Mortífagos comenzaron una búsqueda apresurada en la tienda mientras Greyback y otro más cercano a Hermione se quedaban para examinar a sus víctimas.

Greyback primeramente fue a Harry quien al parecer finalmente estaba temblando por las secuelas de la maldición de Escozor. Puso a Harry de espaldas contra el suelo e iluminó su rostro con una varita. Hermione contuvo el aliento, rogando a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, que por favor funcionara lo que había hecho. Ron logró levantar la cabeza para mirar, parpadeaba para disipar los puntos ciegos de su visión.

Greyback retrocedió al ver el hinchado pero muy hinchado e irreconocible rostro de Harry y se echó a reír. "Voy a necesitar de cerveza de mantequilla para lavar a este de aquí. ¿Qué te pasó, feo?"

Harry no respondió. Greyback cerró su mano en un puño y sacó su brazo hacia atrás. "_Pregunté_" Hermione abrió la boca para gritar una advertencia, pero el Mortífago detrás de ella le dio una patada en la columna en ese preciso momento. Hermione cayó boca abajo, con el pie del Mortífago todavía en la espalda para mantenerla clavada en el suelo, mientras Greyback presionaba a Harry fuertemente en el diafragma. Se doblaba de dolor. "¿Qué te pasó?" Greyback repitió.

"Picadura", murmuró Harry, con voz tensa y sin aliento. "Algo me picó".

"Sí, eso parece," dijo en mortífago que mantenía a Hermione boca a bajo.

Greyback le dirigió una mirada rápida con la esperanza de callarlo, antes de volver su atención a Harry. "¿Cuál es tu Apellido?"

"Dudley", dijo Harry.

"¿Y tu nombre?"

"Soy- - Vernon Dudley"

"Revisa la lista, Scabior", ordenó Greyback mientras se movía hacia Ron. Hermione se estremeció al oír que Scabior extraía una lista del bolsillo de su túnica y miraba a través de ella. Tenían una lista de los estudiantes que buscaban; Harry con un nombre falso no les ayudaría para nada. "¿Y tú pelirrojo?"

Señaló con Ron a una posición vertical y para su alivio, Ron parecía haber recuperado sus sentidos. "Stan Shunpike".

"Sí, como no", negó Scabior. Hermione se preguntaba si podría darle una patada desde donde se encontraba. "Conocemos a Stan Shunpike, digamos que es algo así como un compañero de trabajo".

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, sin duda algo atrevido, pero Greyback ya estaba alejándose, con el puño golpeó directo a la boca abierta de Ron. Hermione se estremeció cuando dos de los dientes inferiores de Ron salieron de su boca. Escupió sangre, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta. "Soy Bardy. Bardy Weadley".

_No les digas que eres un Weasley,_ Hermione gimió. Los Mortífagos probablemente matarían a cualquier Weasley que se encontrasen.

Ciertamente Greyback parecía estar especialmente satisfecho mientras preguntaba de nuevo. "¿Un Weasley? Así que tú estás emparentado con los traidores de sangre, incluso si no eres un sangre sucia". Hizo la finta de dar otro golpe a la cabeza de Ron, y se rió en voz baja mientras Ron se estremecía. Greyback le hizo señas a Scabior para que se hiciera a un lado y se agachó junto a Hermione. Ella se sentó, temblando visiblemente, pero se juró a sí misma que mantendría la cabeza en alto al igual que Ron lo había hecho. "Y, por último, tu amiguita bonita..."

Su voz se apagó por la deliciosa anticipación. Aunque sus manos estaban muy lejos de ella, Hermione no podía dejar de temblar, como si los dedos de _ese_ estuvieran pasando por encima de las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Un par de mortífagos que había estado buscando en la tienda habían salido a ver el interrogatorio y se burlaban en aprobación. "Fácil, Greyback", advirtió Scabior cuando dio un paso adelante para blandir su varita amenazadoramente hacia Ron, quien se había preparado para atacar.

"Oh, no la morderé aún." Greyback quitó con mucho cuidado el rizo que estaba bloqueando la cara de Hermione y lo puso en su lugar. Él mantuvo su mano peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes se clavaron en ella. La amenaza era muy clara. "Vamos a ver si es más rápida que Barny en recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres tú, muchachita?"

"Penélope Clearwater."

"¿Cuál es el estado de su sangre?"

"Mestiza", respondió Hermione, mientras que internamente se golpeaba. Penélope había sido atacada por el basilisco en su segundo año, lo que significaba que era una muggle, lo que a su vez significaba que podía estar registrada en la lista. Con suerte, sólo había una lista de los estudiantes actuales y no había registros de alumnos anteriores.

Scabior rebuscó en su lista."Es bastante fácil de comprobar", informó. "Pero la mayoría de ellos pareciera tener la edad para aún estar en Hogwarts- -"

"Nos escapamos", dijo Ron abruptamente, desesperado por tener la atención de los mortífagos en él. Hermione no era la mejor mintiendo, después de años de ver a los gemelos, él estaba mejor preparado para hablar de este lío.

Como lo había esperado, todos los ojos de los mortífagos giraron hacia él. "¿Se escaparon pelirrojo?" dijo Scabior. "¿Y decidieron ir a acampar? ¿Y pensaron, sólo por bromear, en utilizar el nombre del Señor Oscuro?"

"No bromeábamos", dijo Ron, tratando de verse lo más arrepentido y avergonzado posible. "Fue un accidente".

"¿Accidente?" uno de los mortífagos en el frente de la tienda resopló cuando sus amigos se burlaron.

Greyback les dio una mirada rápida, y al instante todos volvieron al trabajo. Hermione utilizó la momentánea distracción para tratar de llamar la atención de Ron. Sabía que él intentaría asumir la responsabilidad de haber dicho el nombre de Voldemort, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, él no le hizo caso. Greyback se giró de nuevo a Ron. "¿Sabes a quién le gustaba usar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, Weasley?" gruñó Greyback. "A La Orden del Fénix. ¿Significa algo para ti?"

"No", mintió Ron fácilmente.

Greyback miró a Ron, y Hermione se relajó solamente un ápice. Les había creído. "Bueno, ellos no muestran el respeto adecuado al Señor Oscuro, por lo que el nombre se ha hecho Tabú. Unos cuantos miembros de la Orden han sido rastreados de esa manera. Ya veremos. Átalos con los otros dos prisioneros."

Scabior recogió a Hermione, apretándola bajo su enorme brazo como si fuera un balón de fútbol, y la llevó con gran facilidad hasta un grupo que se encontraba a oscuras a corta distancia. Hermione trató de liberarse, pero sin éxito. Odiaba lo _pequeña_ que estos bastardos la estaban haciendo sentir. Se dejó caer bruscamente al lado de uno de los otros prisioneros, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir quién era. Harry fue empujado hasta sentarse al lado de Hermione, y Ron en el otro lado de él. El Mortífago que había llevado a Ron los ataba espalda con espalda a los otros prisioneros. Harry todavía se veía como si estuviera en un gran dolor por el hechizo de Escozor, pero tan pronto como el hombre que los ató se alejó, Harry susurró en su mejor voz salva-personas: "¿Alguien todavía tiene una varita?"

"No," dijeron Ron y Hermione a cada lado de él.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con desaliento. "Todo esto es culpa mía, dije el nombre, lo siento -"

"¿Harry?"

Hermione giró para poder ver mejor y más de cerca a la persona a su lado. Cuando vio su familiar perfil, Hermione buscó saludarle con los dedos. Estaba tan feliz de ver a su amigo nuevamente; pero deseaba que fuese en otras circunstancias.

_"¿Dean?"_ Harry dijo con sorpresa.

"¡Eres _Tú_!" Dean Thomas estiró el cuello para poder hablar directamente con Harry. "Si se enteran de lo que tienen - ¡Son Carroñeros, sólo están buscando fugitivos para venderlos por oro -!"

Hermione golpeó a Dean justo a tiempo para hacerlo callar cuando Greyback caminó hacia ellos. Scabior lo seguía de cerca, absorto en su lista, mientras que los otros continuaban buscando a través de la tienda. "No es un mal botín para una noche. Un Sangre-sucia, un duende fugitivo y tres jovenzuelos. ¿Encontraste sus nombres en la lista, Scabior?" Rugió.

"Sí. Pero no hay ningún Vernon Dudley aquí, Greyback".

Hermione maldijo en silencio. Sabía que eso sucedería.

Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de Greyback se habían deslizado para examinar la cara hinchada pero desafiante de Harry. "Interesante. Eso es interesante." Se puso en cuclillas al lado de Harry. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder tratar de encontrar a Ron, pero sólo consiguió golpear su cabeza con Dean. Tenían que encontrar una manera de salir de esta. "¿Entonces, a ti no te buscan, Vernon? ¿O estás en la lista con un nombre diferente? ¿En qué casa estabas en Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin", dijo Harry automáticamente.

"Es graciosos cómo todos creen que queremos escuchar esa respuesta", se burló Scabior entre las sombras y pasó al lado de Dean quien debió haber intentado lo mismo. "Pero ninguno de ellos nos pueden decir dónde está la sala común."

"Está en las mazmorras", dijo Harry con claridad. "Se puede entrar por la pared. Está lleno de calaveras y otras cosas y está bajo el lago, por lo que la luz es toda verde".

Hermione nunca había estado tan contenta de que Harry hubiese tenido que convertirse durante una hora en Gregory Goyle.

"Bien, bien, parece que realmente atrapamos a un pequeño Slytherin", dijo Scabior. "Bien por ti, Vernon, porque no hay muchos Sangre-sucia entre los Slytherins. ¿Quién es tu padre?"

"Él trabaja en el Ministerio," mintió Harry. "Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes".

"¿Sabes qué, Greyback?," dijo Scabior. "Creo que hay un Dudley allí."

Una mano, que había estado torciéndose, estirándose, y luchando para encontrarla, finalmente llegó a su destino y se cerró en torno a la de ella. Hermione sonrió fugazmente, pero rápidamente se tensó de nuevo porque sintió que Ron no sólo había querido tomar su mano para animarla. Algo andaba mal. Volvió a intentar darse la vuelta a buscarlo, pero las cuerdas simplemente estaban demasiado apretadas. Afortunadamente, Ron y ella siempre podían comunicarse sin palabras. Reposicionó su control para poder tirar de sus dedos a la izquierda, hacia los mortífagos. Hermione se inclinó para poder ver alrededor de Harry, sin perder su agarre sobre Ron. Scabior, el Mortífago con las listas y los documentos, la estaba mirando abiertamente, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de armar un rompecabezas muy difícil. Ron tiró de sus dedos muy fuerte. Hermione rápidamente se tiró hacia atrás, el pecho le dolía horriblemente. Tenía el pésimo presentimiento de haber empeorado ella misma las cosas.

Habían encontrado la espada. El estómago Hermione le dio un vuelco al ver las garras de Grayback manchadas de sangre; pero no fue nada comparado con el perno de terror que le atravesó cuando Scabior gritó triunfante "¡Ven un minuto, Greyback! ¡Mira esto, en _el Profeta_!"

Scabior corrió hacia adelante, blandiendo un periódico que había extraído de la pila de pergaminos. Sus ojos se giraron a Hermione una vez más para poder apuntarla, y luego señaló hacia el periódico. "Mira esta imagen y lo que dice: 'Hermione_ Granger, la Sangre-sucia que se sabe que viaja con Harry Potter'_ "

La mano de Ron casi le hizo sus dedos una pulpa. Hermione retorció la mano incómoda y agachó la cabeza para que sus rizos pudieran esconderla de un examen más detallado. La mano de Ron se relajó sobre la de ella tomándola tranquilizadoramente, pero sujetándola con más seguridad. Ella sabía que nunca la dejaría ir.

Greyback se agachó delante de Hermione. Uno de sus gruesos dedos la rozó por debajo de la barbilla para levantar su cara hacia su baboso y horrible rostro. Parecía casi listo para tragársela completita. Levantó el diario para que ella lo pudiera ver. Era su fotografía, de un verano antes del cuarto año. "¿Sabes qué, muchachilla? Esta imagen se parece bastante a ti."

"¡No es así! ¡No soy yo!" Hermione chilló cuando el dedo de Greyback comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia atrás y adelante por debajo de su barbilla, con una uña dentada arañándole la piel.

La mano de Ron envolvió la de ella cuando Greyback volvió su atención al periódico, momentáneamente desinteresado en su posible presa. "... _Se sabe que viaja con Harry Potter_", repitió Greyback tranquilamente.

Un silencio se había apoderado de la escena. Era el turno de Hermione para apretar la mano de Ron, en silencio le preguntaba qué demonios iban a hacer _ahora_. Esto no debía suceder. Ron le devolvió el gesto, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba: estaba tan perdido como ella. Hermione comenzó a temblar violentamente. Era muy posible que no sobreviviera a la noche.

"Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿no?", Susurró Greyback. Se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia donde Harry estaba sentado, se agachó de nuevo para mirar de cerca su deforme rostro. "¿Qué tienes en la frente, Vernon?" Preguntó suavemente. Apretó un sucio dedo en la tensa cicatriz.

"¡No lo toques!" Harry gritó. Hermione y Ron se giraron bruscamente para mirarlo, por primera vez fueron capaces de ver sus pálidos y aterrorizados rostros; el de Ron con manchas de sangre en la barbilla. Conocían ese tono en la voz de Harry: su cicatriz le estaba molestando. _Y bastante_.

Pero no había tiempo para preguntarse por qué a Harry le dolía su cicatriz. Todo a su alrededor estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Los Mortífagos encontraron los anteojos en la tienda y rápidamente sacaron conclusiones, decidiendo llevarlos a todos a la mansión Malfoy para poder entregar a Harry a Voldemort y a la vez obtener el dinero de la recompensa. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba siendo forzada por Scabior a ponerse de pie, apareciéndose en la mansión Malfoy, y siendo conducida por el largo camino de entrada a la ornamentada mansión. A lo largo del curso de su viaje, la mano de Ron la soltaba cada vez que uno de ellos era empujado, o cuando la palma de su mano llegaba a ser demasiado resbaladiza, pero siempre a toda prisa volvía a encontrarla. Ella se aferraba a sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas. No podía pasar por esto sin esa mano sobre la suya.

Narcissa Malfoy, tan rubia, pálida y desdeñosa como siempre, los condujo por un pasillo lleno de retratos hasta un salón enorme. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para visualizar la deslumbrante araña de cristal y las paredes de color morado oscuro. Tenía que admitir que los Malfoy realmente tenían un gusto impecable. Era una lástima que la casa entera, muy probablemente había sido pagada con galeones sucios. Ella y Harry estaban frente a la puerta por la que acababan de pasar y no podían ver quien estaba en la habitación con ellos. Hermione le dio una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que el Hechizo de Escozor estaba aún funcionando. Era probable que comenzara a ceder en menos de una hora. Realmente se estaba acabando el tiempo.

"¿Qué es esto?" La voz de Lucius Malfoy preguntó con curiosidad. Hermione se estremeció, era una de las últimas personas que quería ver en este momento, aparte de Voldemort, claro está.

"Ellos dicen que tienen a Potter", dijo Narcissa. "Draco, ven aquí."

Podía oír a Draco arrastrando los pies desde su silla cuando Greyback los obligó a girarse para que Harry estuviera directamente debajo de la araña, vulnerable y expuesto a la brillante luz. Afortunadamente, el hechizo que Hermione había usado era bastante fuerte, y Draco no era capaz de hacer una identificación positiva. Greyback y Lucius discutieron sobre si era él, mientras que Draco sonaba extrañamente reacio a ayudar. Ella había pensado que Draco saltaría a la primera oportunidad de entregar a Harry a Voldemort.

Narcissa también no sonaba muy segura de que contactasen a Voldemort. Ansioso de convencerlos, Greyback agarró el hombro de Hermione. "¿Qué pasa con la sangre-sucia, entonces?" Él la empujó hacia adelante para que tomara la posición de Harry por debajo de la reveladora luz. Hermione parpadeó por el brillo y trató de ocultar el rostro con su cabello. Malfoy sería capaz de reconocerla en un santiamén.

"Espera", dijo Narcissa bruscamente. "Sí - Sí, ella estaba en Madame Malkin con Potter, vi su foto en _el Profeta_. Mira, Draco, ¿¡no es la chica Granger!"

Un carroñero obligó el rostro de Hermione a mirar hacia arriba, para que Draco pudiera tener un buen vistazo. Por primera vez, Hermione miró a los ojos del Slytherin, directamente y en silencio le rogó por misericordia.

Draco vaciló y bajó los ojos hasta la alfombra de felpa. "Yo... tal vez ... sí."

"Pero, entonces, ¡ese es el chico Weasley!" gritó Lucius, caminando alrededor de los prisioneros atados y señalando a la cara de Ron. Hermione le apretó la mano tan fuerte como pudo, maldiciendo internamente con cada mala palabra que Ron nunca la había enseñado. El único punto brillante de todo esto era el que Ron hasta ese momento se había escapado de ser reconocido. Pero ahora su coartada de spattergroit estaba completamente perdida y el Ministerio tendría, después de todo, que ir tras los Weasley. "Son ellos, los amigos de Potter - Draco, míralo, ¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley?, ¿cuál es su nombre -?"

_Ron,_ Hermione dijo en silencio, demasiado temerosa de expresar su desafío en voz alta. Draco mantuvo su espalda hacia los prisioneros cuando respondió vacilante: "Sí. Podría ser."

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de ellos. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?"

La memoria de Hermione trató ubicar esa fría voz de mujer, pero no fue hasta que Bellatrix Lestrange se detuvo justo en frente de ella, mirándola con esos ojos de párpados pesados. Hermione se encogió contra Harry y los hombros de Dean, deslizando los dedos de forma más segura entre los dedos de Ron. Podía sentir el temblor de Harry. Obviamente, él también reconoció a la asesina de su padrino.

Bellatrix muy disgustada señaló a Hermione. "Pero, sin duda," dijo en voz baja, "¿esta es la chica Sangre-sucia? ¿Esta es Granger?"

_También tengo un nombre_, Hermione pensó molesta. Bellatrix atrapó el desafío de su mirada y entrecerró los ojos con odio hacia ella, pero Lucius ya estaba hablando. "¡Sí, sí, es Granger! ¡Y a su lado, pensamos que, Potter! ¡Potter y sus amigos, por fin capturados!"

Al escuchar el nombre de Harry Potter, Bellatrix se sorprendió lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo lo referente al estatus de sangre. "¿Potter?" chilló Bellatrix, y se acercó a Harry para observarlo mejor. "¿Estás seguro? Pues bien, ¡se le debe informar de inmediato al Señor Oscuro!"

Se levantó hacia atrás la manga izquierda para tocar su Marca Tenebrosa, pero Lucius la detuvo, argumentando que él debía ser quien lo hiciera. Hermione rodó los ojos, incluso el mejor de los Mortífagos podía ser muy idiota en ciertas ocasiones. Sin embargo, ellos necesitaban utilizar todo el tiempo que les quedaba. Podía sentir a Ron moviéndose, como si estuviera tratando de aflojar las cuerdas. Harry y ella se quedaron quietos, estaban muy a la vista como para intentar cualquier cosa. Ella sabía que Ron despreciaba a esa gente, y casi todos los días ella también, pero en ese momento, estaba muy aliviada de que los Mortífagos no le prestaran mucha atención a Ron Weasley.

"¡DETÉNGANSE!" Bellatrix chilló. Ron se congeló al instante, mientras que Hermione ahogó un gemido, pensando que Bellatrix se había dado cuanta del forcejeo de Ron. Pero en realidad Bellatrix miraba algo detrás de todos ellos, y por una vez, parecía aterrorizada. "¡No lo toques, todos pereceremos si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora!"

Lucius se quedó inmóvil, con su dedo índice a punto de tocar su propia marca. Bellatrix pasó junto a ellos y Hermione logró torcer el cuello incómodamente para poder enfocar mejor al Mortífago que había pateado y que luego había golpeado a Ron en la cara. Ahora estaba agarrando la espada. Bellatrix señaló con un tembloroso dedo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una espada", gruñó el ladrón.

"Dámela", le ordenó con la mano extendida.

"No es suya, señora, es mía. Yo la encontré."

Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor otra vez cuando la experta Bellatrix sorprendió al Mortífago. Él cayó al suelo, y la espada cayó estrepitosamente de su mano inerte. Sus amigos soltaron un rugido de ira y Scabior sacó su varita. "¿A qué crees que estás jugando, mujer?"

_"¡Desmaius!, ¡Desmaius!" _

Hermione nunca había visto a nadie que llevara un duelo tan rápida y hábilmente. Tuvo que admitir que era bastante impresionante ver a una mujer tomar a cuatro hombres y ganarles con muy poco esfuerzo. Todos los ladrones estuvieron inconscientes en el suelo en sólo unos segundos, todos menos Greyback, que había sido forzado a ponerse en una posición de rodillas y con los brazos extendidos. Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre el hombre lobo, con rostro cetrino y la espada de Gryffindor firmemente en su mano. De alguna manera, en medio de la batalla, también había convocado la espada hacia ella. Realmente era una bruja muy talentosa.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?" susurró a Greyback mientras le quitaba su varita sin ninguna resistencia.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" gruñó Grayback mostrando los puntiagudos dientes. "¡Suéltame, mujer!"

"¿Dónde encontraste esta espada?" repitió ella, blandiendola en su rostro. "¡Snape la envió a mi cámara acorazada en Gringotts!"

Hermione maldijo de nuevo. Se había olvidado de eso. Ron tranquilamente renovó su lucha por liberarse mientras Harry guardaba silencio y quedaba inmóvil, escuchando con la respiración contenida; probablemente su cicatriz lo estaba matando.

"Fue en su tienda de campaña," raspó Greyback. "¡Suéltame, te digo!"

Bellatrix agitó su varita, y el hombre lobo se puso en pie, pero parecía acercarse a ella. Rondaba detrás de un sillón, con las uñas curvas sosteniendo el respaldo. "Draco, saca esta basura", dijo Bellatrix, señalando a los hombres inconscientes. "Si no tienes las agallas para acabar con ellos, déjalos en el patio para mí."

"No te atrevas a hablarle así a Draco -", dijo Narcisa furiosamente.

"¡Cállate! ¡La situación es más grave de lo que puedas imaginar, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy serio!"

Draco se arrastró hasta la pila de carroñeros y los levitó con un chasquido de su varita. Siguió lanzando miradas ansiosas sobre su hombro mientras los sacaba de la habitación. Ron metió un dedo en la palma de la mano de Hermione a manera de pregunta. Hermione se encogió de hombros como respuesta, a sabiendas de que él sentiría su brazo mover en esperanzada respuesta. No podía entender por qué Bellatrix prácticamente se deshizo a la mera vista de la espada. Ahora se paraba frente a sus prisioneros, murmurando para sí antes de tomar una decisión y volverse hacia su hermana. "¡Los prisioneros deben ser colocados en el sótano, mientras pienso qué hacer!"

Narcissa dio a Bellatrix una fraternal mirada de odio. "Esta es mi casa, Bella, no des órdenes en mi -"

"¡Hazlo! No tienes ni idea del peligro en el que estamos!" gritó Bellatrix. Un hilillo de fuego salió de su varita y quemó un agujero en la alfombra. Instintivamente, Hermione movió sus pies de la varita de Bellatrix lo más lejos que pudo.

El movimiento llamó la atención de Bellatrix, sus oscuros ojos y carentes de alma llegaron a descansar sobre Hermione otra vez. A pesar de que cada centímetro de su ser temblaba, Hermione mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Nadie nunca le haría sentirse pequeña por ser una nacida Muggle.

Narcissa había ordenado a Greyback que los llevara a las mazmorras, pero Bellatrix levantó su mano una vez más y apartó los ojos de Hermione. "Espera", dijo agudamente. "Todos, excepto... excepto la Sangre-sucia".

Harry y Dean se movieron en conmiseración y temor, pero lo que ella en realidad sintió fue un relámpago que pasó de la mano de Ron hacia la de ella cuando él habló por primera vez, gritando: "¡No! Tómame a mí, yo me quedaré!" Había una desesperación salvaje en su voz que aterró tanto a Hermione, si no más, que la perspectiva de quedar atrapada en una habitación con alguien tan maliciosa como Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix le golpeó en la cara, el golpe hizo eco por toda la habitación. Hermione se estremeció con él, aferrada a su mano con todas sus fuerzas, temblando hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Bellatrix le susurraba algo a Ron, pero Hermione no podía oír nada gracias a que su sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos golpeándole los tímpanos. _Ron, mantente callado_, le rogó desesperadamente, suplicando para que él pudiera de alguna manera entenderla, como siempre que con solo una mirada podían saber lo que estaba pasando en lo más profundo de sus almas. Se esforzó para encontrar sus ojos antes de que fuera arrastrado lejos de ella, no sólo para asegurarle que ella saldría de ésta, sino también porque si iba a sobrevivir a lo que vendría, necesitaba una última y profunda mirada de los ojos más perfectos que Hermione jamás había visto.

Pero todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Hermione estaba siendo cortada de ellos por una pequeña daga de plata y empujada hacia adelante, su mano se arrancó dolorosamente lejos del tacto de Ron, quien a su vez era empujado fuera de la sala, perdiéndose en el pequeño rebaño de los otros cautivos, y entre ellos ahora estaba Bellatrix, arrastrándola de su cabellera hasta el centro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás del grupo con un golpe definitivo, cortando cualquier posibilidad de esperanza. Estaba sola.

Bellatrix no perdió el tiempo. La tiró con fuerza al suelo, e incluso antes de que el cuerpo de Hermione golpeara el suelo de piedra, la primera ronda de _Cruciatus_ estaba atacando violentamente todos sus sentidos. Era como si clavos ardientes corrieran por su sangre. Hermione tembló, vomitó y se estremeció cuando todo su cuerpo trató de rechazar el agudo dolor que se le infligió, pero no gritaba; no le daría a esta horrible mujer la satisfacción de oírla gritar. La sangre chorreaba de sus labios por el hercúleo esfuerzo, pero ella siguió mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte como pudo; todo su cuerpo aún se convulsionaba, su visión era borrosa, sirenas resonaban en sus oídos, y se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que aguantara sólo un poco más - que agonía así no podía durar para siempre - - que si Bellatrix tenía la intención de preguntar algo, tendría que dejar de torturarla- - tenía que parar – debía parar – detenerse - - Por favor, basta- -deténgase- - _por favor_ -

"_¡Ahí está!"_ Bellatrix cantó feliz. Al instante, Hermione fue liberada de la maldición y quedó jadeando en el suelo, la sangre aún goteándole por la barbilla mientras los ecos de sus estridentes gritos aún rebotaban en las paredes como prueba de burla que una vez más, Hermione Granger, había fallado. "Esa es la especie de grito de la que estoy hablando. Vamos a escucharlos de nuevo, ¿Podemos?"

_"No -"_ Hermione trató de volver en sí antes de que fuese maldecida nuevamente. Todo su interior intentó estallar fuera de su piel con la esperanza de escapar, pero no había escapatoria. Estaba atrapada y sin salida. Podía oír débilmente que Bellatrix le gritaba, preguntándole dónde habían conseguido la espada, pero no podría haberle contestado aunque quisiera. No se puede hablar bien cuando tus cuerdas vocales, por no hablar de cada partícula de tu piel se encuentra en llamas.

Tal vez Bellatrix se dio cuenta de esto también, porque otra vez quitó la maldición para poder tomar otro puñado del cabello de Hermione y jalarla hacia arriba para que se sentara. El movimiento bruto causó que Hermione casi se lanzara sobre la vil mujer, pero se las arregló para contenerse y cerró los ojos para combatir el mareo y disipar los puntos blancos que nublaban su visión. Tenía que sacar su ingenio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bellatrix se había arrodillado a su lado y bajó su varita; luego tomó la espada con incrustaciones de rubíes y la apretó contra la mejilla de Hermione. La hoja fresca se sentía tan bien contra la enardecida piel de Hermione, que el gesto decididamente amenazante, al final se convirtió extrañamente en algo reconfortante. "Voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿De dónde sacaron esta espada? ¿De _Dónde_?"

La hoja estaba excavando más profundamente en su carne, empezando a cortar su piel que poco a poco y muy pronto se convertiría en una grieta gigante por la que seguramente se derramaría toda su sangre hasta el suelo de piedra. Hermione se retorcía en la esperanza de evitar la espada, pero no había a dónde ir gracias al firme agarre de Bellatrix. "La encontramos - la encontramos -" Bellatrix rápidamente dejó caer la espada y levantó su varita de nuevo. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Hermione comenzó a gritar otra vez, pensando que la maldición estremecería su ser en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa, la Mortífago se detuvo…, y apuntó la varita en el costado derecho de la cabeza de Hermione. "Por favor, ¿qué?" susurró. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su repugnante rostro. Su voz era tan suave y terrible como la muerte misma. "Así es, Sangre-sucia, ruega por misericordia. Adelante."

Se sentía tan enferma y tan mal y todo iba en contra de cada fibra de su ser, pero, por desgracia, el ser mismo de Hermione estaba muy comprometido en ese momento. Recordó vagamente el texto de cuarto año, de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde se hablaba de la maldición _Cruciatus_, y a pesar de su afectada capacidad cerebral, podía recitar casi textualmente aquello que había leído con tanto esmero hace tres años: _La maldición Cruciatus no sólo es horrible debido a la extrema cantidad de dolor físico que se le infringe y por la que se hace pasar a la víctima, sino también debido a los efectos sobre el estado mental de la víctima. Al igual que la maldición Imperius (ver página 207), Cruciatus ataca a la mente y causa alteraciones en el juicio, disminución de la fuerza de voluntad, y básicamente la incapacidad del afectado para procesar y pensar por él o ella misma. El cerebro en sí mismo será objeto de un pesado arrebato, causando en algunos casos de exposición prolongada: pérdida de memoria, cambios de personalidad y trastorno mental transitorio o permanente._ Hermione se había horrorizado al leer acerca de una maldición tan terrible, y más aún cuando supo que su mejor amigo había sufrido tal horror; pero no fue sino hasta ahora que plenamente comprendía por qué se le llamaba una Maldición Imperdonable. El uso de ésta en que alguien, era un crimen contra la humanidad.

Así, y gracias a su estado mental deteriorado, Hermione atendía a la solicitud de Bellatrix y con lágrimas cayendo y resbalando sobre sus labios, declaró con una voz apenas audible: "La encontramos- - juro que así fue - - por favor -"

Una sonora bofetada en la cara silenció el resto de esa declaración. "Estás mintiendo, Sangre-sucia inmunda, y yo lo sé, ¡has estado dentro de mi cámara en Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad, _di la verdad!_"

Sus venas chisporroteaban otra vez, logrando que Hermione se derritiera en sus adentros, arremolinándose del dolor, sus venas se hacían irreparables nudos, y Hermione no pudo evitar gritar otra vez; Gritaba tan fuerte, creía que alguien podía oírla en Hogwarts o en la Madriguera, o en Australia o en las mazmorras de abajo. Su única esperanza de supervivencia era seguir gritando, no sólo porque tal vez alguien en algún lugar tendría misericordia y la ayudaría, sino también porque mientras gritaba, no podía hablar. Y si no podía hablar, no podía confesar todo lo que violentamente le atemorizaba y lo cual finalmente haría si esto continuaba por más tiempo.

Hermione grito tan fuerte como pudo, al hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tomar el control de su mente para que se detuviera. Ella era la única persona que podía detenerlo todo, y ya que confesar estaba fuera de planes, sólo tendría que escarbar en sus sesos _algo_. Sus dedos buscaron desesperadamente su cráneo con la esperanza de penetrar de algún modo en el hueso, pero por supuesto, eso no iba a funcionar. Simplemente tenía que romperse la cabeza contra el suelo. Era la única solución. Sólo tenía que morir. Harry lo entendería. Él sabía todo acerca del auto-sacrificio. Y Ron - - su corazón se rompió al instante al imaginarse su rostro -_ Ron_.

Bellatrix se había apoderado de ella por el pelo una vez más, para poder presionar otra daga contra ella, ésta era mucho más pequeña, sin embargo, igualmente mortal. "¿Qué más tomaste? ¿Qué más tienes? ¡Dime la verdad o, juro que te atravesaré este cuchillo!"

Para ilustrar su punto, trasladó el cuchillo a una zona vulnerable de una pulgada, por debajo del ombligo, y con la experiencia de un cirujano, arrastró la hoja a través de su piel en un patrón irregular que Hermione no podía describir. Hermione una vez más trató de no gritar o mostrar cualquier indicio de debilidad, pero no pudo aguantar, y unos segundos después ya estaba gritando endemoniadamente. Realmente no era tan firme frente la tortura. No era de extrañar que hubiese recibido una 'E' en sus T.I.M.O.S

Arrojando por un momento el cuchillo de lado, la varita de Bellatrix estuvo de vuelta y apuntando a la herida que acababa de tallar en el estómago de Hermione. "¿Qué otra cosa tomaron?, ¿Qué más? ¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡_Crucio_!"

Y esta vez, cuando la maldición golpeó su cuerpo indefenso, Hermione de alguna manera supo que esto sería lo peor. Sabía que tarde que temprano pasaría y que probablemente era un milagro que no hubiera sucedido ya, pero esta vez, su cuerpo se estrelló con la más extrema dureza, y su odiosa lesión del Ministerio le golpeó con toda su fuerza, haciendo que su caja torácica saltara espasmódicamente por el dolor y el cegador terror. Hermione se agarró el pecho y asibilaba con la esperanza de detenerlo. Si no lo hacía, probablemente iría a un paro cardíaco; aunque Hermione le daba la bienvenida a un ataque al corazón en este momento. Por lo menos así moriría con rapidez y eficacia. No podía dejar de recordar la primera vez que había experimentado estos dolores de pecho: adormecida y sentada en una mesa en el Departamento de Misterios, las piernas colgándole inútilmente, su pecho palpitaba, la frente apoyada firmemente en Ron, el constante latido tranquilizador de Ron, el pulgar de Ron enjugándole una solitaria y cálida lágrima, la susurrante voz de Ron rogándole que no llorase- - _Ron - - maravilloso Ron- -_

Y tal vez se trataba simplemente de esa pura nostalgia, pues se imaginaba una voz gritando su nombre a todo pulmón - -tal vez lo estaba imaginando en su delirio - -pero no podía negar que estaba allí: su voz estaba allí, cortando tan profundo como la llama violeta de Dolohov o la maldición _Crucio_ de Bellatrix. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera atravesarla tanto como la voz de Ron, sobre todo como lo escuchaba ahora, lleno de terror, pero aún tan salvajemente determinado y apasionado como siempre. Hermione se giró un poco hacia la puerta con la esperanza de oír mejor, cada vez más convencida de que no estaba soñando. Él estaba allí. Debió haber estado gritando por ella todo este tiempo, no podía creer que no lo había escuchado hasta ahora. A pesar de que estaban atrapados en algún lugar demasiado lejos, gritaba por ella con todo lo que tenía, con la esperanza de hacerle saber que él estaba allí, que estaba luchando por ella, y que no había olvidado su promesa, que nunca nada le pasaría, siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca. No podía estar allí ahora, pero podía escuchar su sufrimiento y estaría allí tan pronto como humanamente le fuera- -

El tiempo de repente se detuvo.

_Él la escuchaba. _

La esperanza se vertió sobre su dolida mente como el más dulce de los bálsamos, juntamente con las siguientes oraciones de su texto de Defensa: _Sin embargo, al igual que los hechizos más oscuros, Cruciatus, a pesar de sus puntos fuertes, puede ser combatido con una considerable cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, autocontrol, y sobre todo, refuerzo positivo. Los hechizos oscuros pueden contaminar tu mente, al igual que un Dementor puede agotar todos tus mejores recuerdos. Pero se puede combatir con las mismas proezas y una gran cantidad de fuerza, como la que se necesita para producir un Patronus corpóreo o bloquear la maldición Imperius. Intensa concentración es lo que se necesita, lo que obviamente es más difícil mientras se está sometido a los efectos del Cruciatus, pero es posible. _

Él la podía escuchar y ella lo escuchaba. Eso significaba que -

_Era posible. _

Podía comunicarse con ellos - si ella gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte - -

_Se puede combatir. _

Ella podía mentir. Y ellos estarían de vuelta con ella.

_Era posible. _

Ron Weasley no lo sabía, pero acababa de salvar su vida nuevamente.

A pesar de que sabía que en realidad sólo habían pasado uno o dos segundos, se sentía como si hubiesen sido años. Todo se estaba cayendo, todo se difuminaba y atenuaba en las esquinas de su mente y ojos; sin embargo, las cosas se estaban volviendo tan claras a la vez. Apenas sintió cuando Bellatrix le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando con tanta fuerza que desprendió un gran mechón de cabello de Hermione que tuvo que deshacerse de él con disgusto antes de apoderarse otra vez de ella. "¿Cómo se metieron en mi cámara? ¿Ese pequeño y sucio duende que está en las mazmorras les ayudó?"

Y tan simple como eso, Bellatrix había plantado la final semilla en el repentino plan de Hermione. Hermione estaba llorando, más que nunca, en realidad - probablemente nunca pararía - pero aún así se aferró tan fuertemente como pudo a ese fragmento de esperanza que Ron había producido, y habló: "¡Estuvimos con él solamente esta noche! ¡Nunca hemos estado dentro de tu cámara... ¡La espada no es real! ¡Es una copia, sólo una copia!"

"¿Una copia?" Bellatrix chilló. "¡Oh, una historia probable!"

Su varita se atascó en la parte inferior de la barbilla de Hermione, pero antes de que otro hechizo pudiera ser pronunciado, Lucius Malfoy ya estaba hablando. "¡Pero podemos saberlo con facilidad! ¡Draco, ve a buscar el duende, él nos puede decir si la espada es real o no!"

Hermione rodó los ojos hacia la puerta para poder ver a Draco que se escabullía fuera de la habitación, su rostro ya pálido, absolutamente carente de color. Se había olvidado por completo que había otras personas en la habitación. Lucius miró tristemente hacia un rincón, su cabeza seguía en alto, con su habitual soberbia. Narcissa Malfoy había dado la espalda a la escena, como madre, nunca pudo soportar ver a un chico torturado de tal manera. La única persona, además de Bellatrix, que parecía estar realmente divirtiéndose, era Fenrir Greyback, que se paseaba con impaciencia de un lado a otro a pocos metros de ellos, preparándose para saltar sobre su potencial merienda tan pronto como su superior le diera el permiso.

Aprovechando el pequeño respiro en la sesión de tortura, Greyback se escabulló a dar unos pasos hacia Bellatrix. "No la queme demasiado," declaró con nostalgia. Sus ojos se clavaron vorazmente en la indefensa chica acurrucada en el suelo, todo el cuero de Grayback se agitó al ver la sangre que seguía filtrándose fuera de la pequeña herida punzada en el abdomen de Hermione. "Después no sabrá tan dulce".

Bellatrix soltó una risa estridente. "¿Una Sangre-sucia? ¿Saber dulce?"

"Ellos tienen el mejor sabor", afirmó Greyback vorazmente. Las gotas de saliva goteando de su boca mientras sus dedos se movían hacia la potencial víctima. "Tal vez es la suciedad en sus venas, pero son tan dulces, especialmente las chicas, y se puede decir que ésta es pura, tan pura, pura, virgen, sin diluir – aunque Sucia, sí, por supuesto- -" Su trance tomó posesión de su rostro, haciendo que la baba le cayera abiertamente sobre su barbilla. "Pero yo se lo digo, nada sabe tan dulce como una virgen Sangre-sucia".

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido que sacudió la esperanza momentánea que la voz de Ron le había traído. Quería que nunca más nadie la volviera a mirar de esa manera. Le daban ganas de salirse de su piel. _Ron, por favor_ -

"¿Es así?" Bellatrix le preguntó con un acento familiar que demostró ser del linaje Malfoy. "Bueno, entonces, Fenrir, tendré mucho cuidado -"

Un inesperado golpe de Cruciatus chocó en el lado izquierdo de su cara, lo que dejó a Hermione ciega, sorda y paralítica en ese lado de su cuerpo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de emplear las pocas medidas defensivas que había tomado, por lo que sucumbió a la maldición tan completamente como la primera vez que se utilizó en ella. Ya no podía mantener la cabeza erguida. Se habría derrumbado por completo a no ser por Bellatrix que la había mantenido con mano de hierro de la cabeza. Las palpitaciones inducidas por Dolohov hacían inútiles sus pulmones, así que cuando la maldición finalmente le fue retirada, Hermione todavía no podía respirar. Podía sentir que sus pulmones luchaban por inflarse temblorosamente, pero los bronquios estaban demasiado inflamados para moverse un milímetro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y golpeaba el lado izquierdo de su brazo que le dolía a manera de advertencia. Era el momento- - tal y como lo había temido- -un paro cardíaco ahora parecía inminente- -

Pero Narcissa Malfoy estaba caminando hacia ellas, sacando su varita y agitándola con pericia hacia la jadeante Hermione. Una explosión concentrada de aire frío se abrió paso a través de sus pulmones con un golpe de dolor, y Hermione soltó otro grito fuerte, pero esta vez, el oxígeno corría su camino a través de los pasajes necesarios, y su corazón se calmó rápidamente, mientras que en su brazo ahora sólo latía por consecuencia de las maldiciones. Sus ojos nadaban de agradecimiento hacia su salvadora inesperada. Nunca hubiese pensado que vería un día en que un Malfoy la salvara.

Bellatrix giró hacia la bruja con toda la furia de un millar de Inferis. "Cissy, ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?"

"No nos sirve muerta", le recordó su hermana Narcisa con frialdad. Guardó su varita y volvió a su puesto. "No podemos matarla hasta que estemos seguros de que hemos extraído toda la información".

_"Cissy -" _

"No podemos tocar a Potter y el chico Weasley es un inútil traidor de sangre", continuó Narcissa sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban arrogantes como los de su hijo, pero Hermione ya no rechazaba tal despliegue de desenfrenado orgullo, no cuando el orgullo estaba ayudando a salvar su vida. "Esa chica puede ser una Sangre-sucia, pero es una Sangre-sucia inteligente, por lo que mi hijo me dice. Ella es la única que tiene las respuestas." Se irguió a toda su estatura, viéndose así unas pocas pulgadas más alta que Bellatrix. "La necesitamos viva."

La cara de Bellatrix permaneció trenzada con indignación ante un desafío tan descarado. Lucius miró hacia atrás y hacia delante entre las dos mujeres, preparándose para intervenir en caso de que se volvieran una contra la otra. Se puso rígido cuando la varita de Bellatrix se encendió de nuevo, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Bellatrix sólo tenía la intención de torturar a una sola persona esa noche. "Que así sea", dijo Bellatrix con una voz gutural baja. Su varita vagó a lo largo de la longitud del cuerpo de Hermione en una cuidadosa búsqueda del lugar perfecto para infligir el mayor daño. "Pero la Sangre-sucia es difícil – ha estado con Potter." Y finalmente estableció el lugar entre los ojos de Hermione; se rió cuando Hermione se encogió por la anticipación. "Puede aguantar un poco más."

Esta explosión de Cruciatus era tan fuerte que Hermione desafió las leyes de la física, moviéndose de un tirón fuera de su posición, cayendo en el suelo y girando al revés para aterrizar sobre su estómago, sacando así todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus dedos se enroscaban vanamente en el suelo, en un intento de agarrar algo para ayudarla a evitar el dolor, o para arrojar algo a sus captores, o, finalmente, para aprobar su plan original de suicidarse, sólo para que finalmente esto terminara- - ¿Por qué algo tenía que doler _tanto_?

Se terminó, y el grito de Hermione se cortó con un gemido fuerte. Todo lo que pudo mover fue su cabeza, la cual levantó unos centímetros para poder ver lo que esta vez había detenido el ataque. Draco había regresado arrastrando a un apenas consciente Griphook. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Hermione, quien hizo lo impensable y trató de susurrarle para que la ayudara. Pero como era de esperar, no le hizo caso y llevó al prisionero hacia adelante. Bellatrix se apartó de Hermione para recuperar la espada que había dejado antes de lado, pero fue en ese momento que un fuerte crujido hizo eco en algún lugar por debajo de ellos.

Todo el mundo se quedó helado. Hermione no pudo respirar de nuevo, pero esta vez, era una sensación muy agradable. Este era un desaliento de esperanza. Por el contrario, todos los demás, parecían consternados. Bellatrix rugió de rabia pero Lucius habló antes que ella, "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Has oído eso? ¿Qué fue ese ruido en el sótano?" Draco, ansioso por salir de la sala de torturas, pasó el control del duende a Greyback antes de caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de su padre se lo impidió. "Draco - no, ¡llama a Colagusano! ¡Haz que vaya y revise!"

Draco apretó el paso para cumplir la orden y salió de la habitación, llamando al cobarde Mortífago. Lucius abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero Bellatrix levantó la mano imponiendo absoluto silencio. Se acercó sin temor para retomar su lugar justo delante de Hermione y señaló con su varita a su víctima, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la puerta. Hermione apretó los dientes e hizo cuanto pudo para recuperar un poco de fuerza. Todos sabían que algo estaba pasando en las mazmorras y Hermione se lamentaría si se quedaba allí y no hacía nada para ayudar a sus mejores amigos. Tenía que hacer _algo_.

Todos escucharon a Colagusano ordenarles a los prisioneros que dieran un paso atrás de la puerta para poder entrar. Se oyó el crujido de las bisagras. Escucharon algunos pasos.

Y luego nada.

El interior de Hermione se retorcía. Honestamente no tenía idea de si ese silencio largo y pesado significaba que estaba maravillosamente cerca de la libertad o que estaba más cerca que nunca de la muerte. Bellatrix de verdad parecía nerviosa mientras apretaba con el pie el hombro de Hermione para mantenerla clavada en el suelo. Al parecer, planeaba utilizar a Hermione como rehén si algo había ido mal con sus prisioneros.

Lucius finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a la puerta. "¿Qué pasa, Colagusano?"

"¡Nada! ¡Todo bien!"

Todos los Mortífagos se relajaron visiblemente, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de enderezarse y levantarse a sí misma del suelo, sus ojos abiertos y su corazón henchido. Conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

"¡Quédate _abajo_!" Bellatrix siseó, pisoteando cruelmente el hombro de Hermione y forzándola a permanecer en el suelo. La escápula de Hermione chilló y se agrietó en señal de protesta, pero a Hermione no le importó. Apenas y se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo seguía temblando, doliéndose y resistiéndose a morir mientras sonreía al frío y acogedor suelo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo maravilloso que era Ron y en lo excelente que era en imitar a otras personas. Era una de las miles de cosas que le gustaban de él.

"Tráelo hacia adelante", ordenó Bellatrix a Greyback mientras chasqueaba los dedos al duende apenas consciente. Con un gruñido, Greyback cumplió y sacudió violentamente al pobre hasta que abrió los ojos con un gemido. Bellatrix agitó una mano impaciente a Draco quien se presentó para pasarle la Espada de Gryffindor a su tía. Mientras lo hacía, Bellatrix quitó el pie de atrás de Hermione y la giró con la punta del peligroso tacón alto de su zapato. "No digas una palabra", le advirtió en un susurro antes de garantizar el silencio de Hermione metiendo la varita a mitad de camino de su boca y disparando un _Cruciatus_ definitivo en el fondo de su garganta.

Y eso fue todo. Eso era todo lo que su cuerpo podía resistir- - había superado su umbral de dolor y ahora explotaba de indignación, castigando cruelmente a Hermione por lo que permitía que le hicieran a su cuerpo. A través de un remolino de sirenas y gritos fantasmales, podía oír a Bellatrix ordenar que la espada y Griphook fuesen llevados a ella para interrogarlo apropiadamente. Los ojos de Hermione se habían quedado entreabiertos, pero su visión le había fallado y todo lo que veía eran colores que se agrupaban en una cacofonía de vértigo que la confundía más que nunca. Otras palabras y sonidos flotaban dentro y fuera de su conciencia, diciéndole que Griphook había mentido para ella, y Greyback estaba muy emocionado por algo, y Ron estaba allí - ¿_estaba_ Ron allí? Pero tal vez eso era sólo un sueño. No pudo decir más. Finalmente lo había logrado- - su cerebro estaba oficialmente tan blando como una poción multijugos que se había dejado en el sol por mucho tiempo.

Ahora los colores del mundo estaban cayendo - cayendo, cayendo, cayendo, abajo, más abajo - las cosas se caían a pedazos a su alrededor - podía sentirlo- pero ella no sabía qué ni dónde ni cómo ni por qué - todo giraba completamente fuera de control - pero en primer lugar ella nunca tuvo el control- - el mundo se estaba desquebrajando, explotaba, se estremecía…morían, se estaban muriendo- - no había nada - nada- -nada -

Nada.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de autor**: Lo siguiente no es de mi invención - Todos los diálogos - Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veintitrés: La Mansión Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Without time, sorry **_

_**ILU a lot!**_

_**Por cierto… aún sin resultados :'(**_

_**Pero con muchos reviews para animarme ¿Cierto? **_

_****_**V  
V  
V  
V**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Este capítulo es la versión de Ann en cuanto a lo que sucedió después de haber abandonado la Mansión Malfoy. Está de más el decir que es muy tierna, aunque algunos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que siempre nos gustaría ver más de ellos en esta etapa; pero bueno, así es este mundo, cada quien es libre de creer lo que quiera de esos 'pequeños' puntos vacíos que dejó la señorona JKR. **_

_**Por lo pronto, los dejo con la lectura, y como siempre, deseo que la disfruten muchote.**_

_**Aviso que también tengo cuenta en Potterfics, fue por razones necesarias y algunos avisos de copia.**_

_**Felicito a mi amiga Lili (LexaLaneLK) por su cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero, preciosa!**_

_**0o0o0o0**_

_When winter comes  
Along these shores  
Old Hollywood  
We're knocking down  
We're sifting through  
We are the actual tigers  
When winter comes  
They leave behind us_

_Throw your arms around my neck  
And hold me tightly  
There's a lot that we will get  
I'm asking you..._

**0o0o0**

La mano de Ron se movía a través de su pelo en la más suave de las caricias, y la llamaba por su nombre, con la voz quebrada en gran angustia y vibrando dentro de él.

_Oscuridad_

"Ron, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - oh Merlín- -"

_Oscuridad_

"¡-No pueden ir por un Sanador!"

_Oscuridad_

"- los Nargles ayudarán- - si los bañas en leche correctamente, su esencia se puede cocer- -"

"Luna, tú sabes que me caes bien, pero cierra la - -"

_Oscuridad_

La mano de Ron estaba ahora en la muñeca de Hermione poder colocar el brazo encima de su hombro. Él la empujó sin contemplaciones y la puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera colapsar de nuevo en la tierra fría, él ya había colocado su otro brazo debajo de las rodillas y la levantaba con dudosa seguridad, sin embargo él le había asegurado que nunca la dejaría caer.

_Oscuridad_

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúda!"

Ron giró hacia el sonido del llanto de Harry. "¡Que alguien le ayude -!"

"Nosotros lo haremos, lo haremos, sólo permite que la-"

_Oscuridad_

Brincaban al subir unas escaleras, cada paso enviaba frescas y discordantes ráfagas de dolor a través de todos sus nervios, el estómago se le contraía en violenta protesta. "Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé – casi llegamos -"

_Oscuridad_

Ron dejó escapar un gruñido tranquilo mientras se inclinaba para colocarla gentilmente sobre la cama. El blando colchón tragó la forma de Hermione, invitándola a descansar sus cansados huesos y no despertar nunca más. "Aquí vamos - simplemente iré a traerte a alguien – regreso enseguida -"

Sin embargo, Ron no podía ir a ninguna parte. Hermione Granger muy dolorosamente se aferró de nuevo a la realidad y se levantó para poder tomar la muñeca de Ron al momento. Ella no sabía de dónde había salido esa repentina explosión de fuerza, pero había llegado en el último momento. Podría haberle perdido de nuevo. "¿Qué?" Ron soltó un grito, con más miedo que nunca. De inmediato volvió a caer de rodillas y giró su mano para que sus dedos pudieran entrelazarse. "Estoy aquí - ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿_Hermione_?"

Hermione tenía una batalla diferente a enfrentar, esta vez con su estómago. El acto de sentarse fue mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía manejar, y mayormente su estómago tan afligido. Con tanto punto blanquecino que nublaba su visión y que bailaba en sus pupilas nuevamente debido a la migraña, Hermione luchó por mantener su estómago estático, ya que su contenido se hinchó y abatió como advertencia, le gritaba por ser tan cruel como para permitir que esta devastación se desatara sobre ella. Ella tenía que ser castigada. La mano de Hermione aplastó la de Ron mientras luchaba por evitar lo que sucedía en su interior. _No - no aquí - no ahora - no frente a él - _

"¿_Qué_? ¿Qué sucede?-¡_Oh_!" Ron reconoció de pronto la expresión de su cara y corrió por el cubo de basura más cercano, arreglándosela para agarrarlo pero sin soltar la mano de Hermione. Lo puso frente a ella. "Hazlo- -"

Esa era la invitación que Hermione necesitaba. Se dobló en dos y vació todo lo que había comido al indefenso cubo. Incluso después de que todo ya había sido arrojado fuera, Hermione permaneció acurrucada sobre el cubo, sacudida por arcadas. Ron tomó el cubo de basura con sus rodillas para poder tomarla de la mano y agarrar un puñado de su cabello para evitar que se mezclara con el vómito. Como siempre, después que vomitaba, la cabeza de Hermione estallaba con el peor dolor de cabeza que se pudiese imaginar. Apoyó la frente contra el borde del bote, en un intento de hacer que el mundo dejase de girar. Tenía que ser la persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó Ron en voz baja. Él la ayudó a sentarse para poder mover el recipiente lleno de vómito hacia un lado. Ron miró dentro y Hermione se encogió rápidamente. _No mires... _

"Oh, vamos, tú me has visto vomitar hasta babosas", se burló Ron. "Nada puede ser peor que eso." Extrajo una varita extraña de su bolsillo de atrás para poder limpiar de manera no verbal el desorden en el interior del cubo de basura. Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron ligeramente. "Tú no eres la única a la que le fue bien en sus T.I.M.O.S - -_oh_", se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le sorprendía. "Es de Colagusano. Yo se la robé cuando…"

Se calló, y el corazón de Hermione martillaba como un tambor de acero, recordando muy bien la conversación que hacía mucho habían tenido en Grimmauld Place, donde Ron había dejado en claro lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer en la batalla. "Yo no lo hice- - pero él- - bueno, te diré todo más tarde". Movió ambas manos hasta los hombros de Hermione para mantenerla en posición vertical. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

A Hermione le hubiera gustado responderle, pero todo lo que aturdidamente podía pensar era que nunca, nunca, nunca, en todo el tiempo que ella tenía de conocer a Ron, le había visto _tan_ asustado. Él estaba tan blanco como Nick Casi-Decapitado, sus pecas se veían tan claramente como una mantícora en una multitud de Bowtruckles, y tal vez la visión de Hermione todavía no había vuelto completamente a la normalidad, pero juraba que había visto rastros de lágrimas formando una fuerte línea en su mandíbula. Podía sentir cómo apretaba sus hombros - pero de nuevo, ella seguía sintiendo que temblaba - -y los ojos de Ron estaban - - dolía demasiado como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos en ese momento. Lo había asustado mucho - todo era culpa de ella -

Para poder calmarse, Hermione miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse y saber en dónde se encontraba. Parecía estar en un pequeño dormitorio. Un vistazo por la ventana le dijo que tenían que estar en el segundo piso. Ron tuvo que haberla llevado hasta ahí. Su corazón suspiraba con amor eterno hacia él cuando se juró a sí misma que no caería dormida otra vez, al menos no en el corto plazo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero sabía que más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, que Ron la había salvado, era la razón por la que estaba viva. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era permanecer coherente para que algo de terror finalmente pudiera salir de su ojos.

Desconcertado por su silencio, Ron se apresuró a hacer cualquier cosa que rectificara la situación. Decidió que hablar era la mejor solución por lo que comenzó a parlotear, suspirando de vez en cuando para mantenerse controlado. "Muy bien, vamos a echarte un vistazo." Se puso a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, de la misma y caballerosa manera que había hecho todas las veces que había llorado durante el año pasado, y comenzó limpiando la cara de Hermione. Hermione no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que vio las manchas de color rojo que ahora adornaban la tela de color blanquecino."Deben ser de cuando el candelero cayó - la mayoría de los cristales afectaron a Malfoy, lo cual fue genial – excepto por este". Frunció el ceño mientras su mano se cernía sobre la herida más profunda en su labio antes de limpiar la sangre seca de la barbilla. "¿Mordiste tu labio para no hablar?" le preguntó con preocupación.

Hermione no era capaz de recordar cómo utilizar sus cuerdas vocales, pero Ron no requería una respuesta. Nunca la necesitaba cuando se trataba de Hermione. "Correcto", respondió por ella, con el ceño fruncido hacia una Bellatrix invisible. "Bueno, Fleur revisará esos- - subirá en un momento. Ya sabes, ha estado estudiando curación después de que hirieron a Bill. Creyó que sería buena idea por si acaso sucedía otra vez... sabía que si sucedía no podía ir al hospital ya que el Ministerio hubiera indagado de él y nos hubiera encontrado. Tal y como tú lo hiciste. Supongo que no es tan cabeza hueca como creíamos que era, ¿eh? "

Ron forzó una risa cuando inconscientemente empujó unos rizos de Hermione en lugar de que ella lo hiciera, tal y como siempre había querido hacerlo cuando su pelo caía sobre su rostro. Hermione no respondió más, en su lugar levantó la pierna derecha un poco para atraer su atención. Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Te duele la pierna?" Suavemente levantó el dobladillo de los pantalones de Hermione para encontrar el bulto debajo de la protección de la media gruesa de lana. Tiró de la media hacia abajo y la bolsa de cuentas se desplomó hacia el suelo.

"Genial", Ron le dijo con entusiasmo. Cogió el bolso y empezó a rebuscar en el espacio extendido. "¡Eres una _genio_!" Encontró la esencia de Díctamo y humedeció su pañuelo con la solución curativa para poder limpiar la cara de Hermione - una vez más-, pero esta vez cicatrizaban los cortes y heridas. Hermione cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensación tranquilizadora del fresco líquido.

Cuando terminó, Ron dejó la esencia para poder buscar más lesiones. Recordó que Hermione inconscientemente había hecho una mueca de dolor cuando por primera vez él había puesto su mano en el hombro, por lo que regresó con cautela sus dedos a esa zona. Efectivamente, ella se encogió de nuevo, y gracias a sus años de juego violento de Quidditch con sus hermanos, Ron pudo encontrar fácilmente la pequeña fractura en el omóplato. "Está bien, se quebró un poco amor, pero Fleur lo arreglará enseguida. He tenido un montón de peores lesiones y mi mamá me ha arreglado en cinco segundos. ¿Algo más?"

Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo y se congeló cuando vio una mancha muy oscura en la parte inferior de su blusa. Hermione pudo ver que el corazón de Ron saltaba a su garganta. "Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿Te Escindiste?, me lo hubieras dicho - Pensé que yo debía- - lo siento, Hermione, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible y no hubo tiempo para realmente deliberar, y sabes que la deliberación en realidad nunca ha sido lo mío y, ¡demonios!, Aparecerse después de todo de lo que - "

Su tembloroso discurso llegó a un abrupto alto cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él había retirado la blusa, subiéndola un poco para poder examinar la herida más de cerca, como ella había hecho por él cuando se Escindió. Hermione miró hacia abajo para poder ver por sí misma y fue sacudida rápidamente por un seco tirón de disgusto: tallada en su carne, justo debajo de su ombligo estaba una inscripción muy obvia "SI". _Sangre-Inmunda._

Ron tragó saliva, parpadeó para contener más lágrimas de frustración. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido de rabia. "La voy a matar", dijo muy, muy silenciosamente. Esta vez lo decía en serio.

Hermione sollozó fuertemente, su corazón explotando de todas las cosas que siempre había sentido y a la vez tenido demasiado miedo de decir: que él la estaba asustando un poco; que quería que se alejara de Bellatrix, porque lo único peor a lo que le estaba sucediendo en este momento, era la idea de que esto le ocurriera a él; que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla; que le había salvado la vida sólo con sonreírle; que lo amaba más de lo que los seres humanos eran capaces de comprender. Pero ahora, cuando por fin se sentía preparada para decirlo, no podía: su garganta estaba desgarrada e inservible y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a hablar.

Ron la miró y trató de sonreír y mantener a raya sus emociones, adoptando la tranquilizadora paciencia de su padre, a quien siempre había admirado. Le temblaba la mano mientras tomaba nuevamente el Díctamo y ayudaba a Hermione a inclinarse hacia atrás para que él pudiera verter la esencia sobre la lesión. "No está tan mal, honestamente, Hermione. No es profunda. El Díctamo lo arreglará enseguida."

Hizo una pausa para limpiarse la cara, ambos vieron la carne extenderse y curarse a sí misma, desapareciendo así de vista la ofensiva marca. Ron dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio. "Voy a decirle a Fleur que le eche un vistazo, por si acaso. Está con Harry y el resto de ellos", agregó, cuando Hermione le dio una mirada inquisitiva. "Harry está bien- llegó hasta aquí después de nosotros con Dobby y Griphook y dijo que necesitaba ayuda, así que Bill, Fleur, Dean y Luna fueron a ayudar cuando yo te traía aquí- - es una larga historia", se detuvo a medida que los ojos de Hermione se abrían más y más por la confusión. De lo que recordaba, los tres habían llegado con Dean y Griphook - ¿de dónde habían salido todas las demás personas? ¿Qué había _sucedido_ mientras estaba siendo torturada?

Hablando de tortura, Ron odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que traer a tema la otra causa de las lesiones de Hermione. "Y ella usó Cruciatus, ¿verdad?" Ron internamente se dio un puntapié. "Por supuesto que lo hizo, Weasley, la escuchaste. ¿Cuántas veces?" se apresuró, creyendo que si hablaba lo suficientemente rápido, dejaría de hacerlo torpemente. "Es bueno saber todo posible cuando te han infligido el Cruciatus – pero ya lo sabes, por supuesto, lo sabes, tú sabes endemoniadamente todo. Veamos, tú gritaste diez veces- - ¿Ella lo hizo diez veces?" Parecía absolutamente horrorizado ante la perspectiva, pero cuando Hermione vaciló, él siguió adelante. "Vamos, Hermione, puedes recordarlo, sé que puedes. ¿Te acuerdas de todo. Fueron más o menos diez veces?"

Le ayudó a trabajar su mente el recuerdo del dolor y Hermione se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir la cabeza como respuesta.

"¿Más o menos?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza una vez y luego asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

"¿Menos? Bueno." Su atención regresó al lugar donde la herida por navaja había estado. "Apuesto a que gritaste cuando ella te hizo eso, ¿no?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿Fueron nueve veces? ¿Nueve veces?"

Ella repitió el movimiento.

"Está bien, ok, veamos, Hermione. ¿Acaso buscó un punto en particular? ¿O fue al azar?"

Le tomó un momento o dos, pero Hermione levantó su pesado brazo para señalar el lugar entre los ojos.

Ron se levantó rápidamente lo más que pudo estando en sus rodillas, para inspeccionar la zona afectada. "Está bien. Eso se ve bien. ¿Dónde más?"

Hermione le indicó donde había estado el corte y luego el lado izquierdo de su cara, que todavía se sentía carente de sensibilidad, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente cerebro-vascular. Ron examinó esas áreas y les dio el visto bueno para hacerle saber que no había lesiones físicas. "¿Algún otro lugar?"

Luego Hermione señaló sus labios y Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Tu boca?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y metió su dedo en la boca, los ojos de Ron casi se salieron de sus órbitas. "¿En tu garganta?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. Ron maldijo por lo bajo y miró ansiosamente hacia la puerta. "No me extraña que no puedas hablar". Sus ojos se lanzaron al cubo de basura. "Y el por qué vomitaste - eso no es normal -" Sus pies temblaban con ansiedad, desesperados por correr y traer a los magos y brujas más calificados, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola en estos momentos. Y, francamente, no quería hacerlo. "Está bien, le diré a Fleur, y ella hará lo posible por solucionar el problema. ¿Algo más? ¿Hubo molestias por la lesión que te provocó Dolohov? ¿Tuviste dolores en el pecho?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Todavía te duele?"

Un firme sacudido de cabeza indicó que no.

"Bien. Bien. ¿Hay algo más?"

Hermione le dio otra mirada larga y Ron se rió de sí mismo. "Sí. Creo que eso es suficiente, ¿no?" Dio a la puerta otro inquieto vistazo. "Bueno, Fleur vendrá tan rápido como pueda. Griphook y Ollivander están bastante mal, pero creo que va a venir aquí primero. _Más le vale_ que venga aquí en primer lugar," corrigió con fastidio.

La cabeza de Hermione se volvió bruscamente hacia él y Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Ollivander. Él estaba encarcelado junto con Luna, ¿Acaso no es eso desquiciado?" Hermione logró elevar el lado derecho del labio en una sonrisa de asentimiento. Sin embargo, ese gesto parecía empujar a Ron más allá de su contención, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza. "Maldita sea, Hermione, -" empezó a confesar, todo su cuerpo temblaba junto con su voz, pero ahora era su turno para perder la voz.

No tenía que decir nada más. Hermione se esforzaba por decir su nombre, pero Ron rápidamente intervino con los ojos muy abiertos. "No, no, Hermione – sólo espera hasta que Fleur te eche un vistazo. Cruciatus realmente puede dañarte si te golpea en algún lugar con acceso directo a órganos internos, o peor aún, si golpea directamente en uno..."

Hermione arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante tan cariñosa imagen y Ron hizo lo mejor que podía haber hecho por ella en ese momento: realmente se echó a reír. Su risa era tan abierta y plena y sincera que Hermione no pudo evitar unírsele en voz muy baja, y pronto descubrió que podía aflojar su peso del agarre del colchón y apoyarse muy ligeramente para cargar su propio peso. Tenía que acordarse de decirle a su padre que uno de sus adagios favoritos realmente era cierto: la risa era de verdad la mejor medicina.

Pero algo ayudaría aún más, estaba segura de ello. Ella probablemente se sentía mucho más valiente porque no tenía voz y porque simplemente no parecía importar más, pero la razón de la acción no importaba. Levantó las manos y las descansó en las de Ron. Sorprendido, Ron empezó a pararse, pensando que lo necesitaba para conseguir algo. "¿Necesita algo ahora? ¿Quieres más agua o que vaya a traer a Fleur o Harry -? ¿Quieres que vaya por Harry?"

Casi serenamente, Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ron palideció rápidamente y extendió su pulgar manchado de sangre para secarle la cara, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar el pañuelo. "Vamos, amor, por favor no, por favor, -"

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas y, probablemente, lo harían por un largo rato. De alguna manera, sabía que le ayudaría a sanar. Deliberadamente movió los ojos hacia el espacio vacío a su lado para indicar exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

Ron no necesito nada más. Se dejó caer a su lado y Hermione no perdió más tiempo. Casi se derrumbó en él, su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, y el rápido pero tranquilizador tamborileo de su corazón podía sentirse a través de sus huesos. Como lo esperaba, los brazos de Ron llegaron rápido y la apretaron a su alrededor para poder tenerla al igual que lo hizo en el Ministerio. Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro, una agradable sensación de déjà vu inundó sus sentidos, respirando calmadamente por primera vez desde su rescate. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

**0o0o0 **

Fleur se embolsó su varita mágica y asintió esperanzadamente con la cabeza hacia su paciente. "Trgata de dezig algo, pog favog."

"Algo, por favor", respondió Hermione rápidamente. Sintió un poco de picazón, pero al menos su voz sólo estaba un poco ronca. Puso una mano sobre su garganta y deglutió antes de volver a intentarlo, esta vez teniendo cuidado de hablar con el apoyo de más respiración. Esta vez fue mucho más fácil.

Fleur sonrió con orgullo. "Ezo ez magavillozo. Una o máz dosiz de poción pimiengta- y ese dolog de cabeza se habgá ido." Hermione le dio otro trago a la poción mientras Fleur le daba una inspección final. "Eztás rezpondiendo muy bien al trgatamiento. Estagás muy bien." Luego Fleur tiró de la colcha para que Hermione pudiera deslizarse por debajo de las mantas calientes. "Tendgás baztante descanzo pog supuegsto. "

"¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?" -Preguntó Hermione, no haciendo ningún movimiento hacia la cama. Tenía que admitir que Fleur era una excelente enfermera, tenía un dolor general impregnado en todo el cuerpo y una fatiga fuerte, pero fuera de ello se sentía perfectamente bien. Fleur estaba probablemente en lo cierto - todo lo que necesitaba era una larga siesta para tener una completa recuperación. Pero el problema era, que en realidad no era el momento para descansar. Por lo que sabía, Harry podía querer irse inmediatamente y ella no tenía la intención de quedarse atrás.

"Ronald esztá con Bill y Arry 'eztá fuega todavía", dijo Fleur con evasivas. Acarició la almohada de la- sin duda- muy confortable futura cama. "Podgás hablag con elloz cuando dezpiegtes."

"Debo hablar con ellos", dijo Hermione con cuidado, manteniendo su mano sobre su garganta. Necesitaba tener cuidado de no forzar su voz recientemente reparada. Para Fleur había sido la lesión más difícil de atender, todo lo demás había sido reparado en un segundo, tal como Ron había predicho. "¿Por qué Harry está afuera?"

La mano de Fleur se congeló momentáneamente en la manta con la que estaba jugando innecesariamente, y ahora la aguda memoria de Hermione saltó hacia atrás, al momento en que Fleur y Ron habían intercambiado lugares en el cuarto. Ron, siendo la persona perfecta que era, se había sentado con ella hasta que Fleur había terminado de atender a Ollivander y Griphook, dejando sólo su lado cuando Fleur había pedido un poco de privacidad para examinarla. Fleur había dejado entonces a Ron brevemente en la puerta, murmurando algo al oído en voz baja. Ron había palidecido y lo encubrió lo mejor que pudo, dando a Hermione una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y prometiéndole que iba a volver tan pronto como pudiera. Sin embargo, Ron no podía ocultar nada de ella y, probablemente, debería saber que ni siquiera debía intentarlo. Por una corazonada, Hermione se dio la vuelta en la silla en la que estaba sentada y miró por la ventana. Sólo podía ver a lo lejos que Harry estaba trabajando en algo, excavando un gran agujero en la tierra con una pala. Ron y Dean lentamente se dirigían hacia él con sus propias palas, con la cabeza inclinada a manera de duelo. Su estómago se hundió cuando vio un pequeño y patético bulto situado cerca de la tumba, a la espera de su entierro. "Fleur,¿quién murió?" Hermione respiraba con una mano sobre su corazón.

Fleur maldijo en francés y se unió a Hermione en la ventana. "No quiego moleztagte, pego fue eze elfo domégztico que vino a salvagloz a los trgez."

Un grito estalló a través de la enmendada voz de Hermione. _"¿Dobby?" _

"Me temo que sí -'Arry pagecía máz molesto - ¿qué estáz haciendo?, ¿Ermione? " Fleur exigió cuando Hermione temblorosamente se puso de pie demasiado rápido. Hermione se agarró del escritorio para encontrar el equilibrio de nuevo y cerró los ojos para protegerse del repentino vértigo que le había asaltado. Tal vez no estaba tan sana como pensaba. "¿Ermione?"

"Quiero verlo. Antes de que lo sepulten", exigió Hermione. Miró a su sudorosa y sucia blusa, y sus rotos pantalones con disgusto. Olían a sangre y vómito. "¿Puedo tomar prestado algo de ropa?" no quería volver a usar esta ropa otra vez.

"'Ermione, ezo no es lo que- -"

"Por favor", insistió Hermione. "Me salvó la vida. Debo decirle adiós."

Fleur murmuró algo en francés una vez más, probablemente algo acerca de adolecentes testarudos, pero se acercó al armario para sacar un viejo vestido. "Toma esto pog ahoga. Voy a encontag algo máz adecuado."

"Gracias", dijo Hermione sinceramente.

Fleur señaló con un dedo a Hermione. "Me buscas antes de que salgas. No debes bajar las escalegas pog tu pgopia cuenta." Hermione asintió con la cabeza fuertemente, sin soltar el borde del escritorio, buscaba mantenerse en posición vertical. Fleur le dio una afectuosa palmada en la mejilla. "Yo estagé fuega pog si necesitaz algo", dijo Fleur apresurada antes de salir animadamente de la habitación. Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la silla para poder ganar un poco de fuerza antes de cambiarse, sonrió hacia la puerta por donde Fleur acababa de salir. Jamás imaginó que admitiría esto, pero Fleur realmente iba a ser una madre maravillosa.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione logró quitarse la blusa y los pantalones, y los arrojó a un lado. Tuvo que tomarse unos minutos antes de ponerse la ropa y amarrarse la banda tan fuerte como pudo. Fleur era un poco más alta que ella y por ende no le quedaba muy bien, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que esos harapos que traía puestos. Hermione miró hacia la desagradable ropa otra vez antes de ponerse de pie con mucho cuidado para poderse ver en el espejo. Incluso caminar le provocaba que sus músculos y huesos le dolieran en señal de protesta. Hermione se agarró de la pared y cerró los ojos nuevamente para poder alcanzar su destino. Tenía la terrible sensación de que estaría fuera de la jugada por varios días.

Una vez que las olas de náuseas hubieron pasado, Hermione abrió los ojos para poder echarse un vistazo en el espejo. No lo había hecho en meses. Bueno, se había visto superficialmente en los cristales de las ventanas, pero no se había parado frente a un espejo a mirarse de la manera en todas las adolescentes lo hacían, y eso era desde el mes de septiembre. Hizo caso omiso de sus mejillas carentes de color, sin querer pensar en el Cruciatus en ese momento, y se centró en lo delgado que su rostro se había tornado, ahora los ojos parecían ser más grandes y redondos gracias a los varios kilos de peso que había perdido por falta de alimento y por el estrés. De alguna manera, se veía más vieja. Había notado que su cabello era más difícil de controlar, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sus rizos habían crecido hasta ahora, pues colgaban débilmente varios centímetros por debajo de sus hombros. _De verdad_ que necesitaba un corte de cabello.

Era trivial preocuparse de esto ahora mismo, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Debía ser vanidosilla aunque fuera por un momento. Hermione cogió un puñado de rizos para juzgar la cantidad a cortar, pero un destello de color escarlata la detuvo. Con cautela, Hermione jaló el cabello en posición vertical y así tuvo una visión sin obstrucciones del corte largo y delgado que yacía en la lateral de su cuello. Ron y Fleur no lo habían debido a su cabellera. Se mordió el labio y trató de recordar cómo lo había conseguido. Se acordó de Bellatrix presionando la espada contra su mejilla, y definitivamente la recordó presionando aquella daga en su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar aquella daga en su cuello. Y eso era sin duda algo de lo que se habría acordado. Tenía que preguntarle a Ron y Harry lo que había ocurrido después de que corrieron a la habitación para salvarla. Le gustaría saber cómo había ganado aquella cicatriz. Hermione abrió la boca para llamar a Fleur a la habitación para que pudiera curar la herida, pero la cerró con la misma rapidez. Sus ojos brillaban con una nueva determinación. Harry y Ron tenían demasiadas cicatrices de esta guerra, ya era hora que ella ganase una.

Después de juzgar que tendría un buen corte de seis pulgadas de pelo antes de irse de ese lugar, Hermione dejó caer su cabello y se obligó a inhalar y exhalar varias veces. Tenía la sensación de que las escaleras, las cuales Fleur había mencionado, serían bastante difíciles de baja. La muy inestable Hermione llegó a la puerta sin grandes dificultades, y con la ayuda de Fleur, descendió la empinada escalera. No podía creer que Ron la había llevado arriba por todo ese camino.

Bill acababa de entrar en el recibidor, su capa de viaje todavía entrelazada alrededor de su cuello. Fleur dejó escapar un débil grito de alivio cuando vio a su marido, y él se apresuró a ella. "Están todos bien. Estamos a salvo", le aseguró antes de darle a Fleur un rápido beso los labios. Dio un paso atrás para examinar Hermione. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, gracias", respondió Hermione. Con mucho cuidado se apartó de la ayuda de Fleur. "Creo que puedo hacerlo por mí misma."

"Estoy detrás de ti," Fleur la animó, cuando ella, Bill y Hermione salieron a la oscuridad que precedía al amanecer. Luna estaba en el patio, vestida con uno de los abrigos de Fleur, canturreando mientras miraba las estrellas. Parecía estar esperando por ellos. Luna dio a Hermione una cálida sonrisa.

"Te ves mejor", comentó con alegría. "Estaba preocupada". Hermione abrió la boca para devolver los sentimientos, pero Luna los apartó con un gesto de la mano. "No, no hables todavía. Descansa tu voz. Yo sé que también estás contenta de verme. Aún y cuando no creas en el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados".

Luna también siguió de cerca a Hermione en caso de que su amiga le necesitara, pero Hermione tercamente logró el viaje por su cuenta, sólo aceptando el brazo de Ron cuando finalmente llegó. Ron olía a tierra, pero aún así era lo mejor que Hermione había olido durante toda la noche. Se apoyó en él, confiando en que soportaría su cuerpo y cerró los ojos por un momento para mantener el equilibrio. Ron se inclinó para preguntarle en voz muy baja si se sentía mejor. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver que Luna con ternura cerraba los párpados del elfo. "Mira," dijo en voz baja. "Ahora podría estar durmiendo".

Hermione se mordió sus temblorosos labios. No era justo que el pobre Dobby, que nunca había hecho nada más que tratar de ayudar, ahora estuviera muerto. Sí, sus planes para protegerlos por lo general incluían Bludgers y esa clase de cosas, pero el corazón de Dobby siempre estaba listo para amar. Eso es lo que le hacía tan maravilloso. Harry colocó al elfo en la tumba, se veía como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El brazo de Ron que estaba rodeándola, le sujetó con más fuerza, ya que todos estaban de pie alrededor del agujero en bruto, mirando hacia donde ahora yacía el elfo doméstico, no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir.

Sin embargo, Luna siempre supo qué hacer. "Creo que tenemos que decir algo", Luna elevó la voz . "Yo iré primero, ¿de acuerdo?" Con toda sobriedad, dio un paso adelante para poder mirar en el fondo de la tumba mientras todos la observaban, tocados por la compasión de la rara chica. "Muchísimas gracias, Dobby, por rescatarme de ese lugar. Es tan injusto que tuvieras que morir, cuando eras tan bueno y valiente. Siempre recordaré lo que hiciste por nosotros. Espero que ahora seas feliz.

Luna se volvió y miró expectante a Ron, sabiendo que Hermione no debía hablar por el momento. Ron, mirándose un poco aturdido, se aclaró la garganta y habló por él y por Hermione, "Sí ... gracias Dobby."

"Gracias", murmuró Dean. Hermione lo miró y se dio cuenta por primera vez lo magullado e hinchado que tenía el rostro. Obviamente, Dean había pasado un infierno esa noche también.

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva antes de murmurar: "¡Adiós, Dobby.!"

No hubo nada más definitivo que eso. Bill levantó su varita, y el montón de tierra junto a la tumba se levantó en el aire y cayó limpiamente en el hoyo. Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Fleur tenía razón; preocuparse por un funeral era demasiado para ella en ese momento.

Harry preguntó si podía quedarse solo, y todo el mundo aceptó al instante. Bill, Dean y Ron pasaron junto a él y le dieron palmadas en el hombro mientras se abrían camino de regreso a la casa. Tan pronto como pudo, Ron volvió su atención hacia Hermione. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó de nuevo. "¿Mejor?"

"Sí, mejor", Hermione intentó hablar en tono normal.

Ron se iluminó ante tal sonido. "¡_Hey_, Bien por ti!" La abrazó aún más cerca y la ayudó a volver a la sala de estar. Luna se había instalado en el sofá de dos plazas, pero el momento en que vio a Ron entrar con su brazo alrededor de Hermione, dejó aquel acogedor lugar para ellos. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando se dejó caer sobre el cojín; a Hermione siempre le había agradado Luna Lovegood. Dean se dirigió a la chimenea a atizar un poco el fuego. Fleur y Bill estaban en el pasillo, teniendo unos minutos de intimidad, hablando en voz baja y ansiosa. Hermione y Ron los observaban desde su cómodo asiento, Ron desesperado por hablar con su hermano, mientras que Hermione esperaba pedirle a Fleur un poco de ayuda médica.

Cuando hubieron terminado, finalmente Bill fue a colgar su capa y se apresuró a quitarse sus sucios zapatos, mientras que Fleur se unía a los demás. Hermione rápidamente llamó su atención haciendo señas con la mano. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron, nuevamente poniéndose ansioso al instante. "¿Qué pasa?"

Hermione se dirigió a Ron y golpeó sus dientes inferiores. "Muéstrale los dientes que necesitas reemplazar."

Ron rodó los ojos, pero lo hizo sonriendo. "Maldita sea, te acuerdas de todo" se quejó, pero abrió la boca para que Fleur pudiese ver el agujero que los Carroñeros habían fabricado. Fleur asintió con simpatía y rápidamente reparó el daño. Ron estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando Bill volvió a la clara habitación. "Bill", preguntó con preocupación. "¿Los has- -?"

"Están a salvo", le aseguró. "Llegué a tiempo. Todo está bien."

El brazo de Ron, que estaba envuelto aún en los hombros de Hermione, reposó completamente sobre ellos en total alivio. "Gracias a Merlín".

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó Hermione confusa.

"A poner a mamá, y papá, y a todo el mundo a salvo", explicó Bill. "Hemos estado planeando esto durante un tiempo; sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde que temprano; Muriel accedió recibirnos en caso de que tuviéramos que- - no sé lo que mi madre ejerce sobre ella, pero cualquier cosa que sea, es buena. A Muriel nunca le gusta ayudar. Mamá y Ginny fueron directamente con ella y mi padre fue a buscar a Fred y George -; han estado escondiendo a Lee para poder continuar con Potterwatch. Acabo de recibir un Patronus de papá diciendo que regresó con ellos a salvo."

"Bien", respiró Hermione mientras se inclinaba con mayor seguridad en Ron para que supiese que estaba tan aliviada como él.

Bill se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentada su esposa, y cerró los ojos por un momento en señal de agotamiento. Fleur le pasó la mano por el pelo, murmurando una pregunta para él. "Estoy bien", respondió. "Sólo cansado. Tuvimos que hacer los encantamientos Fidelius", explicó al resto de los atentos ocupantes de la salita. "Así que nadie puede saber que están con Muriel, y nadie sabe que todos ustedes están aquí por ahora. Vamos a transportarlos a todos con Muriel, tan pronto como podamos hacerlo." Volteó a hablar con Fleur. "Probablemente deberíamos tomar a Ollivander y Griphook primero - -Muriel tiene más suministros médicos, y definitivamente no tiene el cuarto -"

"Espera". Ron se incorporó en estado de supremo shock. "¿Lanzas dos Encantamientos Fidelius en menos de una hora?" -le preguntó con incredulidad y asombro. "¡Eso toma un montón!"

"No, si eres tan bueno como yo", bromeó Bill. "O como papá, a decir verdad", admitió. "Y como he dicho, nos hemos estado preparando para esto durante un tiempo. Es sólo suerte que Ginny estuviera de vacaciones. Si hubiera estado en Hogwarts, podrían habérsela llevado antes de que fuéramos por ella. Ahora sabemos que también está a salvo."

Ron estaba extrañamente señalando con la barbilla hacia la puerta. Hermione se esforzaba por ver por encima de la cabeza de Ron y se dio cuenta que Harry había regresado, estaba en la puerta, mirándose abatido pero determinado. Bill amablemente recapituló todo lo que acababa de decirles, pero cuando llegó a la parte del traslado de Griphook y Ollivander, Harry interrumpió abruptamente: "No, los necesito a los dos aquí. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Es muy importante."

Hermione luchó para sentarse. Conocía muy bien esa voz. Harry tenía un plan; y uno muy bueno, por cierto. Viéndose avergonzado de encontrar todos los ojos en él, Harry miró sus manos, que aún estaban cubiertas de barro y de la sangre de Dobby. "Me voy a lavar. Luego, iré a verlos, de inmediato".

Entró en la pequeña cocina sin decir una palabra o sin mirar a nadie. Ron golpeó el hombro de Hermione en señal de advertencia, mirando todavía hacia la vacía puerta. "¿Has oído eso?"

"Sí", respondió Hermione pesadamente. Ron había notado la voz de héroe-con-un-brillante-plan al igual que ella.

"¿Qué crees que planea?"

"No sé", dijo Hermione con honestidad. Luchó para levantarse de su muy cómodo lugar. Su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la comodidad del sofá por el momento. "Vamos a averiguarlo."

"_Esperen_," les detuvo Bill, sonando igual que Ron. Sus ojos estaban sólo en su hermano menor. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Ron? Dijiste que me dirías después que todo esto se calmara."

Ron ayudó a Hermione a ponerse en pie antes de enfrentarse a su hermano y responder, "¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenía ocho años y alguien tiñó mi playera de los Chudley Cannons de color azul y me dijiste que Fred lo había hecho? ¿Y sugeriste que me vengase de él poniendo polvo de picazón en su palo de su escoba? "

"Sí", dijo Bill con escepticismo.

"Y así lo hice", continuó Ron. "Pero fuiste tú quien había teñido mi ropa, porque habías hecho una apuesta con Fred sobre quién podía volar por el pueblo más rápido, y querías encontrar una manera de sabotearlo, pero tenía que ser algo que no se relacionara contigo. Fred perdió, George le dijo lo que hice, Fred le dijo a mamá, mamá me hizo limpiar el sótano como castigo, y ya que no era suficiente, Fred me maldijo y me hizo vomitar babosas durante tres días, lo que llevó a una guerra de tres años de bromas entre mi persona y Fred, algo que sólo terminó cuando ambos nos fracturamos los cráneos y mamá amenazó con quitarnos nuestras varitas ". Bill no pudo evitar reírse por el recuerdo, pero su mirada seguía siendo dura y seria como siempre. "Y _tú,_" Ron continuó, "tú ganaste cinco galeones y los usaste para sacar a pasear a una de las chicas Fawcett".

"¿Una de laz _quién?_"

Los dos hombres ignoraron a Fleur. "Me tomó años entender todo eso", admitió Ron. "Y no supe que Fred _no_ lo había hecho hasta que tuve catorce años. Pero cuando lo hice, te pregunté por qué lo habías hecho, por qué me habías mentido y por qué no me dijiste la verdad a pesar de que se había hecho un lío grande y gordo. ", concluyó Ron la historia aparentemente irrelevante "¿Qué fue lo que me contestaste? "

Bill apretó la mandíbula, su mirada ahora sombría. "Las personas mienten", recitó.

Ron agitó las manos para indicar que definitivamente esa era la única respuesta que Bill le sacaría.

Sin embargo, eso no detendría a Bill de seguir intentándolo. Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Así que es tu turno de mentir? ¿Realmente no me dirás nada?"

"Lo entendiste", dijo Ron casi celebrándolo.

Las orejas de Bill estaban teñidas de rojo escarlata cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para seguir presionando. "Esto no es lo mismo, Ron, eso fue una _broma_ - esta es una _guerra_ ¿Crees que esto es una especie de _broma?_".

"No, claro que no," respondió Ron rotundamente. Sus ojos se volvieron a la pálida cara de Hermione por un revelador segundo. "Realmente no lo creo, es por eso que no te diré nada".

Enfurecido, Bill trató de hablar, pero su temperamento le vino encima y se marchó por el pasillo para tratar de recuperar el control. Fleur se apresuró tras él. Ron dejó escapar un silbido al ver a la pareja de pie delante de la escalera, una vez más, hablando en voz baja. "Caray", dijo en voz baja, aparentemente sorprendido por la exhibición del mal carácter de su hermano más paciente.

Hermione nunca había visto a Bill expresar su temperamento así, pero no se sorprendió tanto como Ron. Bill era un Weasley, y en su experiencia, todos los Weasley tenía un poco de mal genio. Era una de las razones por las que le gustaban tanto. Hermione tomó un minuto para mantener el equilibrio sobre el brazo del sofá antes de asentir hacia la cocina. "¿Podemos?"

"Un momento", advirtió Ron cuando comenzaban su camino; Harry acababa de salir con las manos recién lavadas y Bill y Fleur le bloquearon el camino por las escaleras, habían decidido dirigir a él sus preguntas.

Harry, sin embargo, no caería en ello. "Tengo que hablar con Griphook y Ollivander."

"No," dijo Fleur. ". Vaz a teneg que espegar", Arry están enfegmos, cansadoz - "

"Lo siento", dijo sin dudar "pero no puedo esperar, necesito hablar con ellos ahora, en privado... Y por separado, es urgente…"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Ron le susurró. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tan desconcertada como él. Harry estaba _tan tranquilo_. Era casi desconcertante lo centrado y enfocado que estaba. Era como si estuviera listo para buscar los tres últimos Horrocruxes, destruirlos, y matar a Voldemort, todo en el mismo día, y que lo haría sin siquiera sudar o pestañear.

"Harry, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Bill. "Te vuelves aquí con un elfo doméstico muerto y un duende semi-consciente, parece que Hermione ha sido torturada, y Ron solo se negó a decirme cualquier cosa -"

"No puedo decir lo que estamos haciendo", dijo Harry rotundamente. "Estás en la Orden, Bill, tú sabes que Dumbledore nos dejó una misión. No se supone que hable de ello con nadie más."

Fleur hizo un ruido de impaciencia, pero Bill no la miró, estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Su rostro profundamente marcado era difícil de leer. Hermione se movió nerviosa, pero Ron la empujó para reconfortarla. "Está bien", predijo con confianza. "Él no lo presionará."

Estaba en lo cierto. "Muy bien", admitió Bill. "¿Con quién quieres hablar primero?"

Harry vaciló antes de responder ", Griphook. Hablaré con Griphook primero."

"Sube por aquí, entonces," dijo Bill, abriendo el camino.

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras. Hermione y Ron habían estado totalmente dispuestos a seguirlo, pero los dos se quedaron quietos, mirando abiertamente a su mejor amigo que de repente parecía tan diferente. El indolente Harry que había estado inactivo durante horas en la carpa, obsesionado con reliquias, se había ido. Probablemente nunca volvería. _Este_ era el Harry que iba a derrotar a Voldemort. Hermione pudo ver el poder y la capacidad rezumando en cada uno de sus poros. Harry nunca lo sabría porque era demasiado modesto, pero en realidad era uno de los magos más notables que el mundo mágico había tenido el privilegio de conocer.

"¿No vamos a ir?" Preguntó Ron a Hermione nerviosamente, compartiendo sus dudas.

Dos horas antes, Hermione habría contestado esa pregunta en un santiamén; pero ahora, no estaba tan segura. Harry no parecía como si necesitara de alguien o de algo. "Yo no -"

"¡Los necesito a ustedes dos también!"

_Bueno, __**eso**__ responde la pregunta_. Aliviada, la pareja se mudó a la luz y subió las escaleras, dispuestos a ayudar a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, de cualquier manera en que les fuera posible hacerlo.

_**0o0o0o**_

_**Notas de Autor:**_ Cita de la Edad de Hielo, Pete Yorn Diálogo - durante el funeral de Dobby: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veinticuatro: El fabricante de varitas. - El diálogo en la sala de estar después de que Harry entra en: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veinticuatro: El fabricante de varitas.- El diálogo en el pasillo con Harry, Bill y Fleur: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veinticuatro: El fabricante de varitas.

**0o0o0o0**

_**Si se quedaron con ganas de más en este capítulo o una versión alternativa, les recomiendo el Fic de Mi amigo Deuteros: 'Aprendiendo a quererte' Cap 23 (Lo sé); y tal vez deseen leerlo desde el principio en estos días de sequedad.**_

_**Mi casa en proceso de reparación y en estos momentos es un caos; yo, en 'otros aspectos' ya me di por vencida; pero en esto, sigo adelante . El saber de ustedes es mi único consuelo. GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME.**_

_**¡Cariños, besos y abrazos mil!**_

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sé que a estas alturas es mucho pedir, pero. ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO!, de verdad me gustaría superar los 300 rr; pero no lo podré hacer sin ustedes; me lo merezco, no sean malitos.**_

_**Para quienes tienen dudas: Después de esta serie, ANN NO ESCRIBIÓ MÁS; había escrito que lo haría, pero ya han pasado cuatro años y no lo ha hecho. Lo siento.**_

_**Ojalá que disfruten el capítulo, prometo actualizar en UNA SEMANA si en el transcurso alcanzo al menos los 300 reviews. Es un reto-promesa, no me decepcionen**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO!**_

**0o0o0o0**

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones en el reducido espacio para poder mirar críticamente su obra. Hizo todo lo posible para aguantarse un resoplido de diversión.

_"¿Y bien?"_ Ron exigió con impaciencia.

Ella, sin decir palabra, le tendió un pequeño espejo para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Su expresión de absoluta repugnancia envió a Hermione sobre el borde y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. "¿No te gusta?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

Ron bajó el espejo para que Hermione tuviera una visión más clara de su cabello platinado y finamente esculpido, rodeando un rostro con piel pálida como el hielo. "¡Me hiciste _Malfoy_!"

"Yo no te hice Malfoy," Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo con su afirmación. "No puede cambiar completamente tu apariencia." Levantó otra vez la mano de Ron para que pudiera, una vez más, mirarse su rostro alterado mágicamente. "¿Ves? Tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos y tu boca también." La voz de Hermione cambió cuando hizo una observación bastante importante. "Y el cabello no se quedará rubio durante mucho tiempo, el hechizo no es lo suficientemente fuerte así que creo que vamos a tener que mantener tu mismo color de pelo, o por lo menos de un color muy similar.".

Hizo una pausa para garabatear la observación en otra lista, a pesar de que sabía que su perfecta memoria mantendría esa parte vital de información. Siempre recordaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron, sobre todo si era algo que lo mantendría a salvo durante su último, peligroso y absolutamente complicado plan para recuperar un Horrocrux. Hermione luchó por suprimir un suspiro mientras se imaginaba a los tres, junto con Griphook, irrumpiendo en Gringotts, el banco más seguro del mundo mágico. No podía dejar de sentir que aún con toda la planificación y preparación, algo saldría mal en cualquier momento, tal como había sucedido en el Ministerio.

Hermione se frotó la cabeza para aliviar el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza debido al estrés. Sabía que Harry había decidido permanecer aquí en Shell Cottage, no sólo para estar cerca de Griphook, sino también para darles a todos ellos el tiempo para recuperarse de su terrible experiencia con los Malfoy. Pero eso no había funcionado realmente: aunque el aire fresco del mar y las caminatas con Ron en la playa habían hecho maravillas a su salud, no lo habían logrado con sus nervios. Hermione estaba más ansiosa que nunca, especialmente desde que Harry había decretado que se llevaría a cabo su plan en sólo unos días, y todavía tenía que encontrar el disfraz perfecto para la falsa identidad de Ron. De hecho, casi había convertido a Ron en Malfoy; si no se reía en los próximos segundos, se volvería loca.

Afortunadamente, Ron era un experto en ese campo, y le hizo una mueca graciosa de descontento. "¡Me hiciste _Malfoy_!" repitió con incredulidad.

Ella se rió de nuevo. "Podría haber sido peor, podría haberte hecho parecer a Crabbe, al menos Malfoy es más o menos bien parecido".

Ron parecía que se estaba preparando para eructar babosas de nuevo. "Malfoy es más o menos ¿_qué?_"

"Sí lo es", dijo Hermione hablando del asunto con la mayor naturalidad. "De una manera puramente física, por supuesto. Sin embargo, una vez que abre la boca se vuelve completamente idiota y poco atractivo."

"Oh, qué bien", dijo Ron sarcásticamente. "Porque ningún chico quiere ser sólo físicamente atractivo."

"Él no lo sería, si supiera algo sobre las mujeres", respondió Hermione rápidamente. "Hay cosas más importantes que eso." Su estómago estaba saltando de advertencia, así que cambió rápidamente de tema cuando acomodaba y levantaba la desconocida varita hacia Ron. "Bien, ahora permíteme cambiar tus espaldas".

Ron se quedó quieto, obediente, pero pronto hizo una mueca cuando Hermione no comenzó los hechizos; en cambio, Hermione sólo le miró a la cara. "_¿Qué_?" le preguntó finalmente Ron, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo.

"Todavía te pareces a ti," dijo ella, un poco decepcionada. Hermione había estado trabajando durante casi dos semanas para encontrar la forma perfecta de disfrazar a Ron, y para su disgusto, nada estaba funcionando realmente. Incluso cubriéndole la cara con las características Malfoy, él todavía se veía exactamente como Ron. Lo reconocerían en un parpadear, y al igual que en el Ministerio, el plan cuidadosamente urdido se iría directamente al caño.

Ron levantó el espejo para poderse examinar, una vez más. "Realmente no" al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, pero ella sabía que sólo estaba tratando de ser amable, y negó con la cabeza.

"Te pareces mucho a ti". Miró de cerca a la barbilla cuando vio las débiles pecas que ya estaban empezando a aparecer una vez más. "Tu piel no va a soportar mucho tiempo el cambio, vamos a tener que darte una barba después de todo."

Ron gruño decepcionado. "Pica", se quejó.

"¿Qué preferirías tener: una barba que pica o una muerte larga y tortuosa", espetó Hermione.

_"Nadie me va a reconocer",_ argumentó Ron con vehemencia. "¡Ni siquiera saben quién soy, cuando soy yo - - no tendrán ni idea de quién soy después de que hagas todos los hechizos!"

"Te pareces mucho a ti", repitió Hermione tercamente.

"_Por supuesto_ que _tú_ crees eso - me conoces mejor que nadie - _y tú realizaste los hechizos_ - _por supuesto_ que me ves - siempre me has visto" Ron alegó de nuevo. _Esa_ respuesta dejó a Hermione sin palabras, pero Ron no se dio cuenta, simplemente utilizó el silencio a su favor y siguió hablando. "Estaré _bien_. Si tú realizas los hechizos, voy a estar _bien_."

El corazón le latía con entusiasmo contra sus costillas, pero Hermione hizo lo posible para ignorarlo, y levantó la barbilla un poco más alto."Sigo pensando que necesitas una barba", dijo con una voz mucho más tranquila.

Ron se desplomó en la silla en resignada derrota. "Bien". Cerró los ojos para que pudiera comenzar. "Adelante, pues."

Pero Hermione seguía sin levantar la varita. "Pero pienso que", continuó, "si vas a traer barba, tu cabello tiene que ser un poco más largo también." Hizo una pausa un poco antes de decir las palabras mágicas: "Al igual que Bill"

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de nuevo de par en par. "¿Sí?" dijo con entusiasmo. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ron se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, esta vez mucho más contento. "Está bien".

Por suerte, lo ojos de Ron estaban cerrados, y Hermione era libre de darle el tipo de sonrisa que siempre había tenido demasiado miedo que Ron viera. Él era muy fácil de amar. En silencio, se puso a trabajar y pronto cambió su cabello en un color más oscuro y además lo alargó, engrosó las cejas para que protegieran el azul intenso de sus ojos, le dio una nariz más puntiaguda y una espesa barba que oscurecía la mayoría de sus pecas. Era un disfraz mucho más simple, pero de alguna manera, el truco parecía más exitoso. Una vez más hizo subir la mano de Ron para que pudiera examinarse a sí mismo en el espejo. "¿Mejor?" le preguntó esperanzada.

"Sí", coincidió Ron mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Frunció el ceño mientras torcía el cuello para examinarse en diferentes ángulos. "No me gusta mucho la nariz".

Hermione pensó en recordarle que no se trataba de hacer que se viera bien, sino que se trataba de hacerlo irreconocible, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. En ese momento no estaba de humor para una pelea. "Está bien, corregiré eso la próxima vez. ¿Pero todo lo demás está bien?"

"Sí, supongo que sí," dijo Ron. Bajó el espejo para que Hermione pudiera volverlo a la normalidad. "Gracias".

"De nada", respondió Hermione mientras terminaba el trabajo, muy aliviada de tener la maravillosamente familiar espalda de Ron en frente de ella. Pero no pudo evitar hacer muecas ante el muy bien conocido, pero gravoso dolor que se extendió por su brazo, después de que realizó el hechizo final. Ron se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y la miró comprensivamente. "¿La varita todavía te está dando problemas?"

"Sí", admitió Hermione. Cautelosamente dejó a un lado la varita de Bellatrix, algo que solamente tomaba durante el tiempo absolutamente necesario. "De verdad odio esa cosa".

"Sí", coincidió Ron cuando él también le echó una mirada. "Yo también".

"Pero tengo que acostumbrarme a usarla", continuó Hermione hablando más para sí, que para Ron. "Si vamos a convencer a todos de que soy Bellatrix, no puedo hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que lance un hechizo."

Ron se acomodó en la silla de forma rápida, para ofrecerle la misma sugerencia que había hecho todos los días desde que habían ideado el plan para entrar en la bóveda Lestrange. "Seré ella, si lo deseas."

Eso era absolutamente la última cosa que quería, así que Hermione inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. "No, debería ser yo. He sido yo quien ha hecho uso de la varita, así que estoy más acostumbrada a ella. Es muy tarde para cambiar de plan ahora."

Ron todavía parecía disgustado, así que Hermione se puso de pie para poner las cosas en orden y para evadir la conversación. Lanzó su mente en busca de un cambio de tema, pero por suerte, Ron se distrajo lo suficiente cuando ella tropezó ligeramente al ponerse de pie y tuvo que agarrarse de la silla para recuperar el equilibrio.

_"¿Qué?"_ Ron exigió al instante cuando se puso de pie para ayudarla de cualquier manera posible. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?"

Ron se avergonzaría horriblemente si ella se reía, así que Hermione se aguantó bastante una sonrisa en el momento que respondía: "Mi pie se durmió."

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, las orejas de Ron todavía se veían rojas por el desconcierto mientras trataba de verse normal y despreocupado. "Oh. Bueno, sacúdelo un poco. Eso debería ayudar."

"Buena idea", dijo Hermione mientras seguía su consejo, y uso hábilmente el cabello para proteger su cara. Ron había estado un poco paranoico la semana anterior, convencido de que en cualquier momento, Hermione se vendría abajo una vez más, víctima de algún raro efecto secundario de _Cruciatus_. Dean le había estado bromeando un poco por su exceso de preocupación, así que Ron se había vuelto bastante sensible al respecto. Hermione, sin embargo, no podía culparlo por preocuparse. Ella había estado en muy mal estado cuando Ron la llevó a Shell Cottage, incluso después del tratamiento de Fleur, tuvo que tomar una siesta de veinticuatro horas y unos días de descanso antes de que hubiese vuelto a su plena salud. Pero aparte de eso, había tenido mucha suerte. Algunas personas, como los padres de Neville, no soportan ese tipo de tortura. No le cabía la menor duda del por qué Ron estaba tan preocupado.

Se levantó su cabellera y puso su peso nuevamente sobre el pie afectado. Esta vez, el equilibrio era perfecto. Sonrió a Ron. "Gracias".

"Sí", respondió Ron casualmente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a la conversación anterior. "¿Por qué no quieres que sea Bellatrix en vez de ti?"

_Maldita sea_. Todavía era tan obstinado como siempre. "Por las razones que te he dicho", le recordó Hermione. Ron alzó las cejas para decirle que no lo convencía ni tantito; Hermione continuó, "Y, además, el cruce de géneros en transformaciones no son muy cómodos. Debemos evitarlo, si podemos."

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? Tú te convertiste en Harry y todo salió bien."

"Sí, ya lo sé", admitió Hermione. De repente sintió mucho calor. Podía sentir sus mejillas cada vez más calientes y más rosadas por cada segundo que pasaba. "Pero simplemente no es muy cómodo, eso es todo."

"Hermione, nada de tomar Multijugos es cómodo," Ron le recordó secamente.

"Sí, lo sé, por supuesto," dijo Hermione con exasperación leve. "Pero es más difícil al cambiar de género, ya que no - no estás acostumbrado a _eso_"

"¿Acostumbrado a qué?"

No podía ser más obtuso. Tenía que estar jugando con ella, disfrutaba verla estremecerse. _Patán_. Hermione sacudió sus rizos para poder ocultar su revelador rubor, y se esforzó por mantener su voz tranquila lo más humanamente posible. "Bueno, no todos estamos acostumbrados a la figura masculina, ya sabes, tenemos diferentes - - _partes_."

"Oh," Ron, finalmente lo entendió e hizo una mueca. _"Oh." _No había pensado en eso. De repente, él también se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho calor en ese lugar. Se puso de pie y acomodó el cuello de su camisa. "¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"Por favor", respondió Hermione a toda prisa, ansiosa por salir de ahí y cambiar de tema. Se giró para partir, pero de pronto saltó, ahogando un grito de susto. Su mano se cubrió rápidamente su corazón desbocado.

"Oh, me disculpo", dijo el duende Griphook, no sonando convincente en lo más mínimo. "¿Te asusté?"

"Un poco", dijo Hermione mientras le daba un codazo a Ron disimuladamente, antes de que éste pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando. No podían darse el lujo de enojar a Griphook ahora que estaban tan cerca del segundo Horrocrux. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Me preguntaba qué estaban haciendo" dijo Griphook quien se quedó mirando fijamente a la pareja, como si pudiera leer sus mentes.

"Trabajo", contestó Ron molesto. "¿Cómo van tus piernas?"

"Aún débiles, Ron Weasley, todavía es débiles", dijo el duende. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación buscando un tercer compañero, que era en quien en realidad estaba interesado. "¿Y dónde está Harry Potter?"

"Salió a dar un paseo", dijo Hermione. "Creo que quería un poco de aire".

"Oh." El duende observó a la pareja con mucho cuidado. "Tal vez deberían encontrarlo para mí, lo haría yo mismo, pero mis piernas- -".

"¿Para qué lo necesitas?" Ron interrumpió bruscamente, lo que le valió otro golpe en las costillas.

"Me gustaría hablar con él sobre el plan," dijo Griphook con frialdad. "A menos que ustedes ya no necesiten mi ayuda."

"No, por supuesto que necesitamos su ayuda", dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Lo encontraremos para usted."

El duende ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Se limitó a seguirlos con la vista muy atentamente durante unos segundos más, antes de volver a la sala a esperar la llegada de Harry. Tan pronto como salió, Ron miró alrededor, buscando algo para arrojarle al duende. "_Lo odio_", siseó con rencor.

"Ron, no", le advirtió Hermione en un susurro. Por todo lo que sabían, Griphook estaba aún observándolos desde la puerta.

Ron no le hizo caso y continuó mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. "Y si sus piernas aún le duelen tanto, ¿cómo puede hacer todo lo que hace a escondidas?, respóndeme eso"

"Lo sé, lo sé", coincidió Hermione suspirando. Griphook parecía estar apareciéndose por todas partes, especialmente en los momentos más improbables e inconvenientes. Hermione se consideraba a sí misma la defensora de los seres mágicos no humanos, pero se había descubierto deseando darle una bofetada a ese duende, o gruñendo cuando él entraba a la habitación a escondidas, con las orejas dirigidas hacia ellos y con ojos vidriosos que no le daban nada de confianza a Hermione. Como prefecta, se había vuelto una experta en detectar detalles. Así como ellos tres habían estado tentados a hacer una doble movida, Griphook también estaba ansioso por engañarlos. "Vamos", insistió Hermione mientras empujaba a Ron fuera de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras para poder encontrar a Harry.

"Bill no confía en él para nada", continuó Ron en voz baja y ansiosa tan pronto como estuvieron a salvo en el umbral de la puerta principal. "Sigue pidiendo que le diga a Harry que no siga adelante con su plan."

"¿Seguir adelante con el plan?" Hermione repitió con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Él sabe?"

"_No_", aseguró Ron inmediatamente. "Él sabe que estamos haciendo algo, sí, pero no sabe lo que es. Y no preguntará" agregó, cuando Hermione no pareció tranquilizarse en lo más mínimo. "Así es Bill. Nunca presiona".

"Muy bien", dijo Hermione un poco escéptica, luego continuaron hacia el acantilado en el que Harry pasaba mucho de su tiempo, pensativo y mirando las olas. Él no estaba allí, pero no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para encontrarlo. Si Harry no estaba en ese lugar, estaba en la tumba de Dobby y ambos sabían que no debían molestarle mientras estaba allí. Así que Hermione hizo lo que Harry: se quedó mirando hacia el mar, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el fuerte viento primaveral pudiera tomar el control total de su salvaje cabello. La fuerte esencia a sal atravesó su nariz, haciendo que se sintiera más viva de lo que se había sentido en años. Shell Cottage realmente era un gran lugar para descansar un tiempo, para relajarse y recuperarse de los últimos meses. De verdad les era necesario recuperar el aliento, tomarse un tiempo, y permitir que alguien más los cuidara.

Pero ahora era el momento de tomar el control nuevamente. Tenían que tomar medidas, no podían ocultarse allí para siempre, tal y como Bill y Fleur deseaban que lo hicieran. El tiempo se agotaba. Por todo lo que sabían, Bellatrix podía estar quitando los Horrocruxes de su bóveda en este momento, mientras ellos estaban en ese acantilado rocoso. Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho para evitar un escalofrío de aprensión. No le gustaba la idea de ponerse a sí misma en peligro voluntario una vez más, sobre todo después de su último encuentro con la muerte, pero debía hacerlo. Era la única manera de parar todo esto; para que ella, Ron, y Harry pudieran por fin vivir sus vidas como merecían vivirlas.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo", dijo al viento.

Ron suspiró a su lado. "Sí. Lo sé."

Una parte de los dos quería que no fuera cierto, y que pudieran pasar su resto de sus días en la acogedora casa de campo, disfrutar del mar y uno del otro. Pero ambos también sabían que era un sueño imposible. Tenían que lanzarse nuevamente a la batalla.

Pero no hoy. Todavía no. Ese día había otros planes. Ron hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las olas. "¿Quieres volar?"

"¿Volar?" Hermione preguntó estúpidamente, como si no tuviera idea de que fuese realmente posible.

"Sí, puedo pedirle una escoba a Bill," respondió Ron e hizo otra vez una seña hacia el océano. "Nunca antes has volado sobre el agua, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Hermione en voz baja y pensativa. Hace unos años, la posibilidad de volar en una escoba muy delgada sobre millas y millas de fuertes y poderosas olas que muy bien podrían arrastrarla hasta su muerte, habría sido extremadamente difícil. Pero ahora, la idea de elevarse sobre el tempestuoso mar, con el salado viento azotándole en la cara, con sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Ron, su corazón en la garganta, su mente felizmente libre de temas tales como Griphook, Gringotts, y Bellatrix Lestrange, era la propuesta más tentadora que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se volvió hacia ella para darle esa mágica sonrisa ladeada. "Se supone que no hay nada como eso."

"¿Es así?" Hermione dijo con un corazón palpitante. Sin embargo, todavía era Hermione Granger, por lo que agregó: "probablemente no está permitido."

"Probablemente", coincidió Ron. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¿Quieres hacerlo de todos modos?"

Ella no dudó ni un segundo. "Sí".

**0o0o0 **

Cuando Harry le vio en esa fatídica mañana, automáticamente retrocedió, como si realmente fuese la mujer odiosa por la que se hacía pasar. _Bien_, pensó Hermione nerviosamente mientras metía el bolso de cuentas en el bolsillo interior de la túnica que habían tomado de Grimmauld Place. Ella no había visto su reflejo después de transformarse en Bellatrix, pero al parecer todo había funcionado.

"¡Ella sabía _asquerosamente_, peor que Gurdyroots!" Hermione les dijo mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos. Sacó la varita de Bellatrix y señaló a Ron. "Muy bien, Ron, ven aquí para que pueda hacerte unos cambios..."

Él obedientemente se acercó. "Sí, pero recuerda, no me gusta la barba muy larga -"

"Oh, por Merlín, no se trata de hacerte ver guapo -"

"No es eso, ¡es el proceso! Pero me gustaba mi nariz un poco más corta, trata de hacerlo de la forma en que lo hiciste la última vez."

Hermione sintió de pronto la tentación de convertirlo en Malfoy otra vez, o mejor aún, de transformarlo en Viktor Krum, pero se las arregló para mantener su temperamento bajo control. Sabía que estaba irritable porque estaba especialmente nervioso. Cuando habían irrumpido en el Ministerio, habían estado todos juntos - o por lo menos, habían _planeado_ permanecer todos juntos - y así poder ayudarse el uno al otro de ser necesario. Pero mientras Harry y Griphook estuvieran bajo la capa, Ron sería el responsable de ayudarla, como de costumbre. Pero la barba falsa y la nueva identidad de Ron que le hacía ser un extranjero que supuestamente no podía hablar muy bien el inglés, hacía que todos pusieran en Hermione el liderazgo de esta misión en particular. Si alguien iba a arruinar definitivamente este plan, sería ella. No era una actriz especialmente dotada, ni una pizca, por no hablar de que era absolutamente pésima mintiendo, y si pensaba en sus pies… Harry y Ron habían sido siempre los que se destacaban en esa área. Se mordió los labios, tal vez Ron realmente debió haber sido quien se convirtiera en Bellatrix.

Terminó la transformación de las características de Ron, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar a Harry lo que pensaba de su obra, Ron cogió la mano con la que sostenía la varita. "Oye", le dijo con la mayor seriedad. "Vas a estar bien."

"Espero que sí", murmuró Hermione, sin molestarse en tratar de mostrarse valiente por más tiempo. Ella y Ron habían pasado ese punto el uno con el otro. Atrás quedaron los días de trato donde se hacían parecer frescos, fuertes y serenos; ahora ella quería que Ron viera todo de ella, cada pedazo de su ser, lo bueno y lo malo, porque de alguna manera, sabía que no importara qué, nada cambiaría nunca entre ellos. No más.

"Lo estarás", le aseguró Ron. "Y recuerda, si pasa algo, yo estaré detrás de ti."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

Ron nunca se había visto tan serio. "Lo prometo".

De repente, Hermione sintió como si nada pudiera dañarla. Por supuesto, todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era asentir y sonreírle, pues él le había robado una vez más su poder de expresión, pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento, sería capaz de hacerlo. Ron estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, su confianza se desvaneció después de su llegada al Caldero Chorreante cuando tuvo que acercarse a la primera persona que en realidad pensó que era Bellatrix Lestrange. Tom, el camarero del Caldero Chorreante, parecía bastante sorprendido de verla, pero se las arregló para mantener la voz firme y respetuosa."Madame Lestrange," murmuró Tom, y cuando pasó Hermione, inclinó la cabeza servilmente.

"Buenos días", dijo Hermione de forma automática. Ron le lanzó una mirada enigmática, pero debido a la barba, no pudo discernirla. No fue hasta que salió de la posada hacia el pequeño patio trasero, que comenzó a comprender, cuando Harry fue libre para susurrarle en el oído.

"Demasiado amable. Necesitas tratar a las personas como si fueran basura".

"¡Está bien, ya entendí!" Hermione contestó un poco impaciente, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo. Incluso aunque Ron estaba justo detrás de ella, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda con esta farsa. Realmente estaba por su cuenta. Ron alzó las cejas de forma ansiosa, como si dijera: _'sí, eso es a lo que nos referimos_.' Haciendo caso omiso de él, Hermione sacó la varita de Bellatrix y golpeó un ladrillo de la pared frente a ellos. En el momento los ladrillos comenzaron a girar y girar, dejando al descubierto el arco que daba a la calle del antes bullicioso Callejón Diagon.

Cuando por primera vez pisó ese lugar, tenía once años, Hermione supo desde el momento en que puso un pie en el pavimento, que se trataba de un recuerdo que estaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida; fue la primera vez en que estuvo expuesta a la magia del mundo mágico. Hermione volteó a todos lados en completo asombro, sabiendo que ni siquiera tendría que tratar de memorizar todos los toldos de colores, todos los objetos curiosos en las ventanas, cada bruja y mago parloteando con sus amigos, riéndose y hablando. Simplemente todo se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Pero ahora, la memoria se veía empañada, teñida por la oscuridad de las tapiadas tiendas, las ventanas cubiertas con la cara de un enojado Harry, y hordas de gente andrajosa amontonada en las puertas, pidiendo oro, pidiendo misericordia. Hermione se mordió el labio cuando empezó a caminar por la calle, con la esperanza de estar imitando el altivo caminar de Bellatrix. Deseaba poder dar a esas pobres personas todo el oro del que podía prescindir, y luego darles aún más, porque desde luego no merecían vivir así. Nadie lo merecía. No le deseaba esto a nadie.

Los mendigos parecían desvanecerse mientras ella pasaba, ponían capuchas sobre sus rostros y huían tan rápido como podían. Ella volteaba a verlos, tratando de pensar en una manera de ayudarlos a escondidas, pero un hombre con un vendaje ensangrentado sobre su ojo derecho se tambaleó frente a ella, bloqueando su camino. Ella se detuvo de pronto y apretó la varita de Bellatrix con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso del extraño frío que corría por su brazo. Esto no se veía _nada_ bien.

"¡Mis hijos!" gritó, apuntando hacia ella. "¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué ha hecho con ellos? ¡Tú lo sabes, _lo sabes_!"

Hermione deseaba poder retroceder, pero Bellatrix Lestrange nunca huía de ninguna persona, especialmente de un los pobres Nacidos-muggles. Sus pies se quedaron clavados en el lugar mientras trataba de pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que le ayudara a salir de esto. "Yo - Yo realmente -"

Claramente, esa no era la respuesta que el hombre estaba buscando. Se abalanzó sobre ella, para llegar a su garganta. Hermione se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pensó en usar la desconocida varita que tenía en la mano y comenzó a agacharse, pero debió haber sabido que eso era totalmente innecesario: Ron estaba detrás de ella. Un rápido e impresionante hechizo envió a su potencial atacante volando hacia atrás, y ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Rostros aparecieron en las ventanas a ambos lados de la calle, mientras un pequeño grupo de transeúntes con apariencia próspera se colocaba sus capas y trotaban a paso suave, deseosos de abandonar la escena.

Ron se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle en silencio si se encontraba bien, pero tenía un problema más urgente al cual hacer frente: "¡Madame Lestrange!"

Todavía conmocionada por lo que había sucedido, Hermione se dio vuelta para enfrentar al alto y delgado mago con abundante cabello platinado y de nariz larga que se acercaba a ellos, y no lo pensó dos veces. Se irguió en toda su altura e hizo su mejor imitación de un Malfoy: "¿Y tú qué quieres?"

El hombre se detuvo en seco, claramente ofendido. Hermione pensó en amenazarlo con hechizarle, por si acaso, pero Harry estaba detrás de ella otra vez, susurrándole desesperadamente que el nombre del hombre era Travers, y que era un Mortífago. Hermione se estremeció internamente. Tenía que ser la peor actriz en la historia de la humanidad.

"Simplemente me acercaba para saludarla", dijo Travers fríamente, "pero si mi presencia no es bienvenida..."

"No, no, para nada, Travers," dijo Hermione rápidamente. No había tiempo para auto-castigarse por haber metido la pata. Sólo tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para solucionar el asunto. Incluso pensó en sonreírle, pero decidió no hacerlo. Bellatrix Lestrange nunca sonreía. "¿Cómo estás?"

Travers todavía no parecía muy convencido."Bueno, confieso que estoy sorprendido de verte por aquí, Bellatrix."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Hermione bastante inocente, pero mantuvo su mirada fría y vacía, como si no tuviera alma. Algo que siempre le había aterrorizado de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si pudieras mirar a una persona y no ver ni una pizca de humanidad en ella, significaba que algo terriblemente malo le sucedía.

Como Hermione se lo imaginaba, el Mortífago parecía apropiadamente nervioso al responder a su pregunta. "Bueno", tosió Travers, "_He oído_ que los habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy están confinados a su casa, después del .. mm… _escape_."

_Já_, Hermione no pudo dejar de enorgullecerse en silencio. Era bueno saber que no fue la única que sufrió esa noche. El sentimiento era un poco rencoroso, sí, pero no había duda de que seguía siendo agradable. De alguna manera, el tener algo de información le ayudó a mejorar su actuación. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar lo que haría; respondió a las preguntas de Travers con bastante facilidad y después de presentarle a Ron, Ron incluso encontró tiempo para alzarle la ceja haciendo ver lo impresionado que estaba. Hermione lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pero, como siempre, su alivio fue muy fugaz. Después de enterarse que estaba en camino a Gringotts, Travers se hizo a un lado para poderle señalar que siguiera delante de él. "¿_Vamos_?"

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no voltear a mirar a Ron para preguntarle en silencio lo que debían hacer. Bellatrix nunca miraría a nadie más. Dio un paso adelante con rigidez para poder caminar lado a lado a lo largo de la torcida calle empedrada, hacia el lugar donde el Gringotts estaba, blanco como la nieve, elevándose sobre las otras pequeñas tiendas. Ron se quedó justo detrás de ella, tal y como se lo había prometido, y si esforzaba sus oídos y ponía la atención suficiente, se podía escuchar las débiles pisadas de Harry. El estómago le golpeó con ansiedad. Harry no podía ponerse detrás de ella y comunicarle nada. Ella y Ron estaban por su cuenta, esperaban que Harry y Griphook pudieran arreglárselas sin ellos. Tragó saliva. No esperaba poder lograrlo sin la guía de Harry.

Llegaron a la puerta principal. Estaban los magos con las Barras de Probidad que Griphook les había advertido cuando hablaron acerca de los guardias, eso bien podría ser su perdición. Pero Hermione estaba muy familiarizada con encantamientos _Confundus_ no verbales, y esperó hasta que vio a los dos hombres dar tirones de sorpresa, antes de subir las escaleras con la cabeza en alto.

"¡Un momento, Madame!"

"¡Pero usted acaba de hacer eso!" -dijo Hermione en el tono mandón y arrogante de Bellatrix. Travers miró a su alrededor, con las cejas levantadas. Parecía sospechar un poco, pero después de que los aturdidos guardias estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, se relajó y abrió el camino hacia el interior del gigantesco banco. Se dirigieron hacia un viejo duende que se encontraba detrás del largo mostrador, estaba examinando el espesor de una moneda de oro a través de un lente. Hermione dio un paso atrás para permitir que Travers avanzara primero y así poder explicar las características de la sala a Ron, quien estaba fingiendo que se trataba de su primera visita. "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?" murmuró apresuradamente en voz baja.

"Es un poco atemorizante lo bien que lo haces", contestó Ron. Le dio un codazo fuerte, ahora súbitamente alerta. "Tu turno".

En el segundo que ella dio un paso adelante, el duende retrocedió como si hubiera sido sorprendido en la ducha. "¡Madame Lestrange! ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo -? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?"

Una señal de alarma silenciosa comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, pero no había nada que Hermione pudiera decir en su mejor voz de Bellatrix, "Me gustaría entrar en mi cámara."

"¿Tienes su... identificación?" preguntó el duende, y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

La campana de alarma sonaba a toda fuerza en su cabeza. Hermione podía sentir todas las suspicaces miradas taladrando su alta y amenazante figura. Luchó contra el impulso de morderse los labios con nerviosismo, algo que habría sido un claro indicativo de que no era la confiada bruja por la que se hacía pasar. Al igual que la expedición al Ministerio, a pesar de todos sus planes, esto iba demasiado rápido al desastre. "¿Identificación? Yo.. ¡a mí nunca se me había pedido antes una identificación!" farfulló ella, su voz comenzaba a escucharse nerviosa.

"Su varita podría ser, madame," el duende le informó. Le tendió una mano ligeramente temblorosa y le dio una mirada expectante.

_Mantén la calma_, se dijo mientras cumplía con la solicitud del duende. La vara debía ser prueba suficiente de que efectivamente era Bellatrix Lestrange. Se arriesgó a mirar a Ron, quien movió su varita muy ligeramente para recordarle que si algo sucedía, él maldeciría a cualquiera y cualquier cosa para salir de tal lío. Aunque se veía tan nervioso como ella.

El viejo duende examinó muy de cerca la varita y luego dijo: "Ah, ¡Tiene una nueva varita, Madame Lestrange!"

Su estómago giró en una voltereta hacia atrás de un jalón. "¿_Qué_? No, no, esa es mía-"

"¿Una nueva varita?" dijo Travers, acercándose al mostrador. Hermione apretó los dientes muy molesta; este Mortífago realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas. "Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, ¿qué fabricante de varitas usaste? - oh sí, ya veo, sí, muy bien".

Hermione parpadeó con asombro: _¿qué?_ Travers le dio una sonrisa ausente. "¿Y te funciona bien? Siempre he pensado que las varitas requieren un poco de mano dura, ¿no?"

"Em- Sí, así es. Gracias", respondió Hermione sin pensar - Bellatrix Lestrange nunca agradecía a nadie por nada. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta; mientras que los duendes comenzaron un bullicio en torno a la preparación de su viaje a la bóveda Lestrange, se volvió a apelar a Ron con la esperanza de que él pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, pero él estaba mirando confusamente a Travers, quien estaba extrañamente quieto y de pie con la boca abierta. Los propios ojos de Hermione se abrieron de confusión: ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

"... Por aquí, por favor ..."

No tenía más remedio que seguir a Bogrod el duende, a una de las muchas puertas que conducían fuera de la sala. Ron apretó el paso para caminar a su lado, y así Hermione pudiera escuchar su susurro, "¿Qué demonios -?"

"Ni idea", contestó muy rápidamente y en silencio. Corrió el riesgo de mirar sobre su hombro y pudo ver que Travers estaba trotando mansamente detrás de ellos, con los ojos vidriosos y distantes. Parecía como si hubiese sido Confundido, tal vez Harry había tenido que recurrir a medidas drásticas para garantizar su seguridad. Sin embargo, incluso tan experto como Harry era, no creía que pudiera lanzar un fuerte encantamiento _Confundus_. Definitivamente, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como la puerta detrás de ellos los encerró en el pasillo de rústica piedra e iluminado con antorchas de fuego, Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad. "Estamos en problemas; ellos sospechan", dijo Harry, mientras Griphook se bajaba de sus hombros. Ni Travers ni Bogrod mostraron la menor sorpresa ante la repentina aparición de Harry Potter. Al unísono, ella y Ron señalaron a los aturdidos Travers y Bogrod y comenzaron a hablar, pero Harry les detuvo con una señal. "Están bajo _Imperius_", explicó. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron otra vez, pero no había tiempo para regañarlo. Harry ya estaba tratando de pensar qué hacer luego. Miró seriamente a los dos seres Maldecidos. "No creo haberlo hecho lo suficientemente fuerte, no sé ..."

No era frecuente que Harry no estuviera seguro acerca de sus hechizos, algo que aumentaba más la ansiedad de Hermione. Ron parecía bastante preocupado. "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a salir ahora, mientras podamos?"

"Si es que podemos", dijo Hermione, mirando hacia la puerta de la sala principal, más allá de la cual ignoraba quién supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Por todo lo que sabían, todos los duendes tenían conocimiento de lo que había sucedido y estaban preparándose para perseguirlos o denunciando el delito ante el Ministerio. Podrían estar en tanto peligro afuera, como adentro. Pero, bueno, Hermione ya estaba más acostumbrada al peligro.

Como lo esperaba, Harry parecía estar de acuerdo con ella y cuadró los hombros con una nueva determinación. "Hemos llegado hasta aquí, yo digo que sigamos adelante".

"¡Bien!" dijo Griphook. Hermione se guardó un gruñido de fastidio. Se había olvidado del no deseado cuarto miembro del trío. "Bueno, tenemos a Bogrod para controlar el carro; yo ya no tengo la autoridad, pero no habrá espacio para el mago..."

Harry apuntó su varita hacia Travers. "¡_Imperio!_"

El mago se giró y se colocó en un lugar oscuro y oculto. "¿Qué le estás obligando a hacer?" Hermione preguntó preocupada.

"Ocultarse", dijo Harry mientras apuntaba su varita a Bogrod, quien silbó para convocar a un pequeño carro que venía traqueteando hacia ellos a lo largo de las vías desde la oscuridad. Al subir en el carro, Hermione dio a Harry una mirada inquieta. No le gustaba la facilidad con que Harry estaba aplicando una maldición imperdonable. Tiempos de guerra o no, nadie debía acostumbrarse a realizar esos hechizos en particular.

Por desgracia, no había tiempo para discutirlo; ya pasaban zumbando a través de las más profundas entrañas de Gringotts, con imprudencia temeraria trazaban su camino a un destino muy peligroso. A Hermione no le importaba viajar a velocidades tan altas, así que apretó los dientes e hizo cuanto pudo para actuar como si no pasara nada. Bellatrix Lestrange, probablemente nunca tuvo que lidiar con el mareo por movimiento, y aunque todos los presentes sabían quién era ella realmente, Hermione no quería dejar caer el disfraz, por si acaso.

Ella estaba tan decidida a aguantarse de vomitar que no se dio cuenta de la siniestra cascada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Griphook gritó "¡No!" a todo pulmón, cuando la atravesaron a toda velocidad. Con una sacudida tremenda, el carro se volcó y fueron arrojados todos fuera de él. A pesar de que se estaba ahogando por los grandes tragos de agua de sabor extraño y buscando precipitadamente aire, Hermione logró encontrar su varita y grito un encantamiento de amortiguación para que todos pudieran deslizarse hacia el suelo, cayendo en la tierra, en el suelo de roca, pero sin dolor. Hermione se tomó un momento para tratar de recuperar el aliento, disipar el líquido que obstruía sus pulmones, y calmar sus nervios. Eso estuvo muy, pero _muy_ cerca.

Ron rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, preocupado de que se hubiese herido, pero ella puso a un lado su preocupación. "Encantamiento amortiguador", farfulló Hermione explicando el reciente escape. Si no hubiera lanzado ese hechizo, todos ellos, probablemente se habrían roto el cráneo o el cuello. Ron le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida de aprecio y ella se la devolvió, pero sus sonrisas se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban mirándose a los ojos del otro. No eran los ojos de Bellatrix y los ojos Dragomir, eran los de Hermione y Ron. Su corazón se contrajo por el temor: _NO_...

"La caída del ladrón", dijo Griphook, trepando a sus pies y mirando hacia el diluvio que venía de las vías. "Lava todo encantamiento, todo ocultamiento mágico!, ¡Saben que hay impostores en Gringotts, han establecido las defensas contra nosotros!"

Hermione movió de un tirón sus rizos crespos por encima del hombro – los cuales en realidad no había extrañado - y rápidamente se revisó para asegurarse de que todavía tenía el bolso de cuentas en el bolsillo interior de esa capa vieja que había sacado de Grimmauld Place. No sería capaz de seguir adelante sin su bolso de cuentas. Siguiendo el consejo de Griphook, Harry impuso una vez más la Maldición _Imperius_ sobre Bogrod quien había estado moviendo la cabeza con desconcierto mientras trataba de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron se apresuró a recoger la bolsa de cuero que contenía los pedazos de metal, así podían seguir adelante.

Mientras esperaba a que terminaran, Hermione dio unos pasos hacia la cascada y escuchó con atención hacia cualquier señal de peligro. Si esforzaba lo suficiente sus oídos, podía escuchar unos débiles pasos y el murmullo de voces airadas. Podría haber estado imaginando debido a la situación de alto estrés, pero realmente no se exageraba el cuidado en esta situación. "¡Harry, creo que se puede escuchar a la gente que viene!" dijo Hermione, y señaló la varita de Bellatrix hacia la cascada y gritó: "¡_Protego_!" Vieron el encantamiento escudo romper el flujo de agua encantada, que se agolpaba ahora sobre el pasaje. Esperando que aplazara cualquier posibles atacante lo suficiente como para que pudieran encontrar el Horrocrux y salir de ahí sin ningún tipo de desastre.

"Bien pensado," dijo Harry. Movió la cabeza en la dirección a la que el carro se dirigía antes del accidente. "¡Muéstrame el camino, Griphook!"

"¿Cómo vamos a salir otra vez?" Preguntó Ron mientras se apresuraban a pie en la oscuridad después de que el duende Bogrod jadeaba como un perro viejo.

"Vamos a preocuparnos de eso cuando tengamos que hacerlo," dijo Harry severamente. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada de preocupación. Ellos sabían que Harry realmente quería decir que no tenía ni idea. Al igual que en el Ministerio, éste cuidadosamente construido plan, se venía abajo _rápidamente_. "Griphook, ¿cuánto más?" Harry llamó.

"No muy lejos, Harry Potter, no muy lejos..." Griphook le aseguró, aunque Hermione no se apaciguó en lo más mínimo. Ella sabía por investigación, cómo eran en realidad estas cavernosa bóvedas. Era posible que tuvieran que viajar al centro de la tierra antes de que fueran capaces de encontrar la Bóveda que estaban buscando. Miró por encima del hombro mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a la par con sus amigos. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Doblaron una esquina a toda velocidad, pero casi al instante se detuvieron al ver lo que estaba ante ellos. Anteriormente Hermione había visto dragones adultos, gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero nunca uno que se pareciera a esto. Se podía decir que había sido mantenido bajo tierra y encadenado durante demasiado tiempo: su piel se había puesto pálida y escamosas, sus ojos rosa lechoso, sus patas traseras tenían grilletes pesados con cadenas que tenían enormes estacas que penetraban profundamente en el suelo rocoso. De lo que había leído acerca de los dragones, Hermione sabía que la bestia tenía que sentirse muy deprimida por la forma en que la mantenían encarcelada, y podría haber sentido lástima por el pobre dragón, si éste no hubiera, en ese momento, vuelto su fea cabeza hacia ellos. Rugió con un ruido que hizo temblar la roca, y escupió un chorro de fuego que les envió corriendo hasta el pasillo. Hermione se apoyó contra la pared para poder recuperar el aliento. De verdad deseaba que Hagrid estuviera aquí.

"Es parcialmente ciego", dijo Griphook jadeando con autoridad "pero son aún más salvajes por ello. Sin embargo, tenemos los medios para controlarlo. Ha aprendido a esperar cuando escucha la bolsa de pedazos de metal. Dénmela."

Hermione supo por el brillo en los ojos de Ron, que le molestaba ser ordenado por un fisgón duende, pero en silencio pasó a Griphook la bolsa que llevaba y se mordió la lengua por amor a Harry. El duende sacó una serie de instrumentos de metal pequeños que cuando se agitaban hacían mucho ruido, zumbaban como martillos en miniatura sobre yunques. Griphook los sacó. "Ustedes saben qué hacer", les dijo Griphook. "Va a esperar dolor cuando escucha el ruido: se retirará, y Bogrod debe poner la palma de su mano en la puerta de la bóveda".

Una mirada rápida sobre el duende maldecido confirmó que estaba bajo el mando de Harry. Harry podía realizar esta maldición muy bien. Con un suspiro reprimido, Hermione siguió el ejemplo de sus amigos y sacudió los metales, tan fuerte como pudo. El ruido hizo eco en las paredes rocosas, y el sonido se magnificó de tal manera, que el Dragón soltó otro rugido ronco y luego se retiró lejos del ofensor sonido. Todos se trasladaron rápidamente a la entrada antes de que el animal se recuperara.

"¡Haz que presione su mano contra la puerta!" Griphook instó a Harry, quien dirigió de nuevo su varita a Bogrod. La puerta de la bóveda se desvaneció para revelar una cueva repleta, desde el piso hasta el techo, con monedas de oro y copas, armaduras de plata, pieles de criaturas extrañas - algunas de ellas con espinas largas, otros con las alas caídas - pociones en frascos enjoyados, y un cráneo aún con una corona. Todo era un espectáculo deslumbrante - Hermione nunca había visto tantos tesoros en toda su vida - pero al mismo tiempo, también se angustió. Todo el mundo sabía que esa fortuna se había acumulado durante siglos de tortura, odio, avaricia, lujuria y asesinato. Era un tesoro contaminado con el que normalmente, Hermione, no se atrevería a tener contacto, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, a fin de sobrevivir a esta guerra. Bueno, en realidad para sobrevivir a este día.

"¡Busquen rápido!" dijo Harry, y todos se apresuraron a entrar a la bóveda, aunque en realidad no había necesidad de tal declaración. Todo el mundo era perfectamente consciente que contaban con un muy corto tiempo. Tan pronto como todos cruzaron el umbral, la puerta de la bóveda reapareció, sellándolos dentro y hundiéndolos en la total oscuridad.

Hermione gimió mientras su mano se apresuraba a buscar a Ron. Ron dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa por el repentino contacto y Griphook rápidamente los tranquilizó: "¡No importa, Bogrod será capaz de liberarnos! Enciendan sus varitas, ¿Pueden? ¡Y, dense prisa, tenemos muy poco tiempo!"

_Lo Sabemos_, Hermione le contestó internamente en lo que obedecía a su solicitud. Griphook sin duda disfrutaba de ordenar a todos a su alrededor. Hermione dejó caer el brazo de Ron para poder comenzar la búsqueda. A pesar de que a Hermione realmente no le gustaba Griphook, tenía razón: no había tiempo que perder. Era un milagro que no los hubiesen descubierto ya. Los agudos ojos de Hermione se lanzaron a una velocidad vertiginosa en torno a la bóveda, su estómago saltando a una velocidad igual de rápida, tenía que estar en algún lugar, tenía que estar aquí, tenía que, las corazonadas de Harry rara vez estaban mal, tenía que estar aquí .. .

_Allí_. Hermione vio una copa de piedras preciosas que se parecía a la vaga descripción que Harry les había dado de la Copa de Hufflepuff. Ella saltó por encima de una pila de oro para hacerse de su premio. "Harry, ¿podría ser ésta- ¡aauch!"

Ella gritó y dejó caer el ofensivo artículo de sus dedos punzantes y vibrantes. Se había quemado varias veces en la clase de pociones, pero nunca se había tanto daño como en ese momento. Los Hechizos de quemaduras provocaban las quemaduras más dolorosas que había. Hermione movió la hormigueante mano con la esperanza de disipar el dolor mientras miraba con horror como la copa caía, se dividía y se convertía en una lluvia de copas, de modo que un segundo después, con un gran ruido, el suelo estuvo cubierto de copas idénticas rodando en todas las direcciones, siendo imposible de discernir entre ellas, cuál era la original.

"¡Me quema!" gimió Hermione, chupándose los dedos llenos de ampollas.

"¡Han juntado las maldiciones Gemino y flagrante!" dijo Griphook sabiamente, _Como si no lo hubieras sabido todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?_, Hermione pensó groseramente, puesto que ya estaba de ánimo terrible gracias al insoportable dolor punzante. "Todo lo que toquen les quemará y se multiplicará, pero las copias no valen nada -. Y si continúan manejando el tesoro, finalmente serán aplastados por el peso del oro multiplicado".

"¡Está bien, no toquen nada!" dijo Harry desesperadamente, pero aunque así lo expresó, Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione para examinar su mano lesionada y accidentalmente golpeó con el pie, una de las copas caídas, y veinte más explotaron en cuando Ron saltó sobre el terreno, parte de su zapato quemándose por el contacto con el metal caliente.

Hermione inmediatamente se olvidó de su mano y la extendió para agarrar el brazo de Ron. "¡Quédate quieto, no te muevas!" dijo con ansiedad, y murmuró un hechizo para reparar su calzado, el cual se reparó rápidamente, pero no hubo tiempo de hacer nada para calmar el dolor. Se necesitaba mucho tiempo para curarlo correctamente. Sólo tenían que seguir buscando y curarse a sí mismos tan pronto como se las arreglaran para escapar. _Si es que_ podían arreglárselas para escapar. Hermione luchó por contener un suspiro; era realmente increíble cómo la mayoría de los planes cuidadosamente trazados siempre parecían irse directo al caño tan rápidamente.

Se quedó cerca de Ron cuando todos continuaron la búsqueda, preparados para entrar en acción en caso de que se toparan con algo nuevo. El multiplicado e hirviente tesoro había causado que la temperatura de la bóveda subiera a temperaturas incómodas. A Hermione le hubiera gustado quitarse la ropa o atarse su larga cabellera en un nudo para alejarla de su cuello sudoroso, o bien podía haber conjurado un poco de agua para ellos, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento extraño. Había demasiado oro ardiente rodeándolos. El más mínimo error podía hacer que se enterraran en el tesoro.

_"¡Está ahí, está ahí arriba!" _

Con la respiración contenida, Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y apuntaron con sus varitas en la misma dirección que Harry, y la copa de oro brilló un poco en el centro, llamando la atención de tres personas: la copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff. Hermione suprimió el impulso de saltar arriba y abajo de la emoción: _Gracias a Merlín_. Hasta ahora iban dentro del tiempo pensado.

"¿Y cómo diablos vamos a llegar hasta allí sin tocar nada?" preguntó Ron.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione blandió su varita. "¡_Accio Copa_!"

"¡No funciona, no funciona!" gruñó el duende con fastidio, agitando sus dedos retorcidos con impaciencia a Hermione y su varita. A pesar de reconocer su error, Hermione enrojeció como si no hubiera conocido el hechizo apropiado para abrir puertas. Griphook les había dicho en su primer día de planificación que era imposible usar magia en los objetos de la bóveda.

Ron murmuró algo en voz baja, sin duda, algo vulgar, pero fue Harry quien en realidad dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" dijo Harry, mirando a los duendes. "Si quieres la espada, Griphook, entonces tendrás que ayudarnos más de lo que - ¡Espera! ¿Puedo tocar las cosas con la espada?, Hermione, dámela"

Para redimirse a sí misma, Hermione sacó el arma de su bolso lo más rápido que pudo y se lo pasó a Harry quien trató de enganchar la espada en el asa de la copa. Griphook los observaba muy calladamente, una gota de baba le goteó de la comisura de la boca. La punta de la espada estaba todavía demasiado lejos de la meta, incluso cuando Harry estaba en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Se esforzó una vez más, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y por poco caía sobre un montón de galeones, a no ser por Ron que se apoderó de la parte de atrás de su camisa justo a tiempo. Harry se enderezó y le dio a Ron la espada para que él lo intentara. Ron imitaba las acciones de Harry, pero fue en vano. Incluso él era demasiado corto para la hazaña.

"Necesitamos más altura", dijo Ron desesperadamente. Él le dio a Harry la espada y le hizo señas a Hermione. "Vamos. Sube a mí."

Normalmente, Hermione podría haber protestado, pero no había tiempo. Recogió su túnica para que Ron no tuviera un montón de tela en su rostro mientras él se agachaba para que pudiera sentarse en sus hombros. Con Harry ayudando, Ron fácilmente la levantó. Con entusiasmo, Harry le entregó la espada y Hermione levantó el brazo en el aire hacia la copa. "¿Y bien?" Ron exigió esperanzado, pues no podía ver desde la posición en que se encontraba.

Hermione intentó otra vez antes de sacudir la cabeza con pesar. "Todavía estamos demasiado lejos", gritó hacia abajo con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa si te pones de pie?" Ron sugirió cuando reposicionó su control sobre sus piernas para que ella pudiera tratar de poner los pies sobre sus hombros.

"No, no funcionará", confirmó Harry en lugar de Hermione mientras valoraba con precisión que todavía estaban demasiado lejos de la copa. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca de inspiración. "Pero tal vez si te paras sobre otra cosa, Ron ..."

_Clank. Clank. Clank..._

Todos se dieron la vuelta hacia la entrada de la bóveda, los ojos muy abiertos y listos al primer sonido de inmediato peligro. Un fuerte rugido de dragón confirmó sus peores sospechas; ya no estaban solos.

Ron bajó rápidamente a Hermione al piso para que no estuviera tan expuesta cuando la puerta de la bóveda se abriera. Harry echó un vistazo más a todo el lugar antes de llamar a Hermione. "Hermione", dijo Harry, "tengo que llegar hasta allí, tenemos que deshacernos de él -"

Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería que hiciera, a pesar de que todos sabían lo mucho que odiaba este hechizo. Pero no había otra opción, ella levantó su varita, apuntó a Harry, y le susurró: _"Levicorpus". _

Con un tirón fuerte, Harry estuvo en el aire, la espada extendida hacia el premio. Al igual que volando en escoba, Hermione no era particularmente buena en dirigir, por lo que Harry golpeó accidentalmente una armadura a medida que ascendía. No había manera de evitar las réplicas gigantes que salían de las armaduras, así que Hermione apretó los dientes y se dejó golpear dolorosamente por una quemante armadura, manteniendo toda su atención en Harry para que el hechizo no se rompiera. Hermione cayó de golpe en un montón de joyas que rápidamente comenzaron a replicarse, y esas réplicas golpeaban más tesoros, que a su vez tocaban a otros, y estos a muchos y muchos más tesoros...

Podía sentir su piel ampollarse y quemarse, pero Hermione no quitó los ojos de Harry. Ron y los dos duendes estaban aullando de dolor, y ella estaba gritando también, pero no estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa hasta que la copa estuviera a salvo en la empuñadura de la espada. Cualquier lapso en la concentración podría significar un desastre para todos. Harry tenía la mirada hacia los sonidos de los gritos de sus amigos, pero él también sabía que no podía hacer nada hasta que hubieran alcanzado su objetivo. Rápidamente volvió su atención a las vigas y clavó la espada con destreza a través del asa de la copa de Hufflepuff.

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que lo había hecho, Hermione actuó_. "¡Impervius!"_ -le gritó mientras ella sacudía su varita hacia la forma encorvada y quemada de Ron. Ron jadeó en inmediato descanso y volteó hacia ella, estaba sin aliento como para hablar. Hermione se acercó hacia él, haciendo caso omiso de su candente piel, mientras trataba de averiguar cuál era el problema. A pesar de que su encantamiento lo protegió temporalmente, él aún estaba inclinado como si aún tuviera bastante dolor -

_"¡Oh!"_ Hermione enganchó sus brazos debajo de los hombros del lacio Bogrod y le levantó para que no se perdiera en el mar de oro ardiente. Hacía rato que había superado el dolor. Miró a su alrededor para buscar al otro duende."¿Dónde está Griphook?"

Los ojos de Ron volaron por encima del hombro sólo por un segundo. "No te preocupes por eso, sólo -"

"Ron, yo sé que no te agrada, pero eso no -"

"- Ya te aplicaste el _Impervius_, ¿verdad?" Ron interrumpió las protestas de Hermione. Hizo una mueca al ver sus brazos rojos e hinchados. "Griphook está con Harry - ¡hazlo!"

Hermione obedeció cuando torció el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro y ver a Harry tirando de Griphook para ponerlo a salvo, y realizando el contra-hechizo sobre sí mismo para que él y el goblin se estrellaran sobre la superficie del agrandado tesoro; pero la espada y la copa saltaban de la ahora quemada y ampollada mano de Harry.

"¡No!" Hermione gritó cuando los dos preciosos objetos se perdían tan pronto en el mar de objetos inútiles. No podían perder el Horrocrux tan rápidamente, no ahora, no cuando estaban tan cerca.

"¡Agárralos!" Harry gritó cuando Griphook se encaramó sobre los hombros de Harry para evitar la creciente masa de objetos enrojecidos. "¿Dónde está la espada? ¡Tiene la copa en ella!"

Ron maldijo en voz alta y levantó a Bogrod con nuevas fuerzas, manteniendo al inconsciente duende de forma segura en el aire. "Ve", instó Hermione, quien ahora tenía las dos manos libres, el ensordecedor ruido metálico en el otro lado de la bóveda, anunciaba su inminente condena. "Encuéntrala- -"

Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry, pero de pronto supo que era demasiado tarde. Griphook había dejado escapar un grito de triunfo y se lanzaba hacia delante, una mano agarrándose con fuerza del cabello de Harry para no caerse. Griphook no había subido allí para evitar el oro ardiente, aunque sin duda fue un excelente beneficio de su plan: él tenía el mejor ángulo para encontrar la espada.

Ella hizo todo lo posible para llegar en primer lugar, pero fue en vano. Griphook se apoderó de la empuñadura de la espada y la hizo girar alto, fuera del alcance de Harry. La pequeña copa de oro, atravesada del asa por la hoja de la espada, voló en el aire. El duende todavía se mantenía a horcajadas sobre Harry, y Harry simplemente se lanzó y la atrapó. Él la tomó con fuerza a pesar de que su carne ardía, y pronto se vio rodeado por una lluvia de réplicas de copas de Hufflepuff. Ron gritó algo incomprensible hacia ella, pero Hermione ya sabía lo que era. Medio nadando, medio-subió su camino hacia Harry, su varita lista para hacerle inmune a la agonía, pero antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento adecuado de la muñeca, la entrada de la bóveda se abrió y todos se deslizaron sin control en una ampliada avalancha de oro y plata ardiente que les llevó hasta el exterior de la cámara.

Tan pronto como pudo, Hermione se puso en pie, con la varita en la mano. Griphook ya estaba corriendo para cubrirse entre los duendes que los rodeaban, blandiendo la espada de Godric Gryffindor y llorando, "¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ladrones!"

_Traidor_, Hermione pensó, pero ella sabía que no debía decir las palabras en voz alta. Los duendes, todos cargaban dagas, y probablemente no dudarían en usar sus armas si les oían insultar a uno de los suyos.

_"¡Stupefy!"_ Harry gritó desesperadamente, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Ron y Hermione se unieron rápidamente, en el ED habían sido bien entrenados, y un tercio de los duendes pronto cayeron, pero los demás seguían llegando, y pronto se unieron varios magos con sus varitas. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una copa enjoyada, y casi pierde el equilibrio. Realmente no había escape. Se arriesgó a mirar por encima del hombro. Tal vez sería mejor si se regresaban a la bóveda.

Descontento por la repentina llegada de los magos, el dragón amarrado soltó un rugido, y un chorro de fuego voló sobre los duendes. Hermione se agachó de forma automática y produjo un escudo de protección para protegerlos a los tres cuando los magos huyeron por el camino por donde habían venido. Ron se limpió el sudor de su rostro aprovechando la momentánea protección y a su vez miró a Hermione para preguntarle silenciosamente ¿qué diablos hacer?

Sin embargo, Harry no se daba cuenta de sus amigos. Tenía la vista fija en el dragón obviamente molesto, como si nunca antes hubiera visto una criatura mágica, una chispa de malicia y de locura en sus ojos. Harry apuntó su varita hacia las gruesas cadenas que mantenían encadenada a la bestia al suelo, y gritó:

"_¡Relashio!" _Los grilletes que detenían al dragón se abrieron con un estallido. "¡Por aquí!" Harry gritó, y seguían disparando hechizos aturdidores a los duendes que avanzaban, pero él corría hacia el dragón ciego.

Sus dos mejores amigos, que estarían dispuestos a viajar al infierno y de regreso por él, vacilaron. Harry parecía haberse vuelto loco, ni siquiera Hagrid se dirigiría a un dragón de esa manera. "Harry - Harry - ¿qué estás haciendo?" -gritó Hermione.

"Levántate, sube, vamos -"

La mano de Ron ya estaba tirando de ella hacia delante para impulsarla junto a él, contando con ella para que les cubriese de la lluvia de hechizos que seguían decididos a detenerlos. Harry ya se había trepado para cuando ellos llegaron a salvo a las ancas del dragón. Harry estiró un brazo para ayudarla a subir, mientras que Ron subió detrás de ellos, y un segundo después el dragón se dio cuenta de que era libre. Con un rugido, se extendió. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras se acostaba contra las escamas. Esto sin duda tenía que ser el más estúpido plan que habían preparado nunca.

Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que el dragón de repente avanzó a toda velocidad hacia la apertura del pasaje que conducía de nuevo a la parte principal de Gringotts. "Nunca saldremos, ¡es demasiado grande!" Hermione gritó, pero el dragón abrió la boca y escupió fuego otra vez, volando el túnel, cuyos pisos y techos agrietados se derrumbaron. Con fuerza, el dragón abría camino con sus garras. Hermione cerró los ojos para protegerse, pero los abrió cuando sintió temblar la bestia por la fatiga. El dragón sin embargo, no dejaría su lucha, aún cuando un sin número de puñales llovían sobre sus escamas desgarradas y sensibles. Quería la libertad tan desesperadamente, que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, al igual que todos los que eran prisioneros como él. Necesitaba su ayuda, y Hermione no era de las que niegan a una criatura mágica sus derechos como parte del mundo mágico.

Apuntó su varita hacia el techo. _"¡Defodio!"_ Una gran parte voló lejos para que pudieran avanzar unos metros más adelante. Ron y Harry se unieron rápidamente cuando una tentadora ráfaga de aire fresco empezó a lamerles la cara, instándolos a resistir un poco más, que continuaran realizando ese útil hechizo una y otra vez, y se aferraran a la espalda del dragón con las rodillas, lo más fuerte que podían, para que no caerse; podían hacerlo, a pesar de todas las probabilidades, bien podrían sobrevivir, realmente podían entrar en el banco más seguro del mundo y escapar, era posible, cualquier cosa era posible -

Y estaban ya en el corredor principal, rompiendo las puertas, y el lanzándose hacia el cielo azul. A medida que el aire frío brotó con fuerza sobre ellos, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo de alivio que duró casi todo el viaje hacia el norte. La libertad nunca había sabido tan dulce.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autora:** Lo siguiente no es de mi invención: Diálogo en la mañana del robo, en el Callejón Diagon, y en Gringotts y varias descripciones del texto: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veintiséis: Gringotts

**0o0o0o0**

_**Solamente pocos capítulos más y doy por terminado éste trabajo. Y como no he encontrado un valiente que haga las traducciones de las historias AU de Ann, entonces creo que será mi despedida del mundo de Ann Margaret, y creo que también de los Fics y el mundo de HP, al menos hasta que aparezcan como COMPLETE algunos Fics que estoy leyendo.**_

_**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que se encuentren todos ustedes muy bien.**_

_**¡CARIÑOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Y les recuerdo el caminito para dejar su comentario:**_

_**V  
V  
V  
V  
V**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola mis preciosos!**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda y Aquí tienen este emocionante y romántico capítulo**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

"¡HARRY!"

"¡Es Potter, es POTTER!"

"¡Ron!"

"¡Hermione!"

Hermione Granger parpadeó sorprendida cuando de pronto se sintió rodeada por una enorme ola de afecto y gratitud. _Esa_ ciertamente no era la bienvenida que esperaba, sobre todo después del día que acababa de tener. Como si irrumpir en Gringotts no hubiera sido suficiente, habían tenido que soportar un largo viaje en la espalda de un dragón, una emboscada en Hogsmeade, una reunión con el disgustado hermano de Dumbledore quien les dijo la horrible verdad sobre el pasado de Dumbledore, y finalmente, un maltratado y magullado pero sorprendentemente alegre Neville Longbottom, había llegado de dentro de un retrato y les había llevado de vuelta a su hogar: Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Después de todos los malos recibimientos que habían tenido –exceptuando a Neville-, Hermione esperaba esquivar hechizos de aturdimiento y calumnias debido a su ascendencia muggle; pero en su lugar, Hogwarts parecía tan acogedor y amigable como siempre. Tal vez y después de todo, algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Pero, cuando Neville les habló alegremente de cómo y porqué estaba utilizando la Sala de los Menesteres, Hermione supo que Hogwarts realmente había cambiado. Siempre lo supo, por supuesto, gracias a sus conversaciones con Phineas Nigellus, pero también siempre lo había desterrado a los confines de su mente. El mundo que les rodeaba estaba cambiando tan terriblemente que nunca le agradó la idea de guardar en su memoria la imagen de un Hogwarts totalmente manchado por los horrores de la guerra. Pero eso era un simple sueño, porque no podía ni quería ser una realidad. Hogwarts había cambiado, y horriblemente, era casi una prisión para esos pobres y valientes estudiantes que no les importaba sentirse agotados por aferrarse a sus creencias, ni tampoco les importaba ser golpeados por sus propios maestros. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensarlo. Era bueno saber que ella, Ron, y Harry no eran los únicos en la lucha.

"... así es, bueno, la comida es una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp de la Transfiguración Elemental", dijo Ron con prudencia en respuesta a los comentarios de Neville cuando explicaba que la Sala de los Menesteres era incapaz de producir alimentos para ellos.

Algo que sin duda golpeó todos los otros pensamientos de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras Seamus y Lavender continuaban su historia. Hermione se recordaba vívidamente tratando de enseñarle a Ron las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp de la Transfiguración Elemental. Él había contestado correctamente dos de las cinco y había evadido el resto, diciendo que cuál era el punto de memorizarlos todos cuando bien podía fácilmente abrir un libro, o mejor aún, sólo preguntarle a ella. En ese momento Hermione había replicado, y le había dicho que tal vez ella no estaría cerca para que le pudiese preguntar; eso había sido a finales de marzo de sexto año, cuando aún estaba saliendo con Lavender pero habían reanudado su amistad y ligero coqueteo; Hermione se había molestado un poco y habían tenido una pequeña discusión que terminó con Ron saliendo de la biblioteca. La Ley de Gamp no se había vuelto a mencionar y Hermione supuso que Ron no conocía ninguno de los cinco principios, o incluso que se había olvidado de cuántas excepciones había.

Ron captó su mirada y levantó las cejas como diciendo '_siempre ese tono de sorpresa'_. Hermione le negó con la cabeza una vez. _No es sopresa_, le dijo con el pensamiento, _es_ _orgullo_. Ese era el nivel de instrucción de EXTASIS que Ron era capaz de realizar. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que era mucho más audaz a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Realmente estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Ron deseaba desesperadamente devolvérsela, pero apartó los ojos de Hermione cuando Ernie Macmillian le dio una palmada alentadora en la espalda. "Díganos lo que han estado haciendo," dijo Ernie. "Ha habido tantos rumores, hemos estado tratando de mantenernos al día con ustedes en _Potterwatch_". Y Señaló un enorme radio que estaba en una esquina. "¿Irrumpieron en Gringotts?"

"¡Lo hicieron!" Neville dijo con orgullo. "¡Entonces el dragón también es verdad!"

Hubo unos pocos aplausos y algunos gritos, Ron hizo una reverencia, ganándose que Hermione rodara los ojos. _Patán._

"¿Qué buscaban?" Seamus preguntó ansiosamente, con el rostro severamente golpeado pero avivado por la curiosidad.

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry de forma automática, sin saber cuánto debían divulgar a sus amigos, pero Harry de repente parecía incapaz de responder a cualquier pregunta, y mucho menos hablar. En dos segundos, todo el color se había drenado de su rostro y el sudor comenzaba a derramarse en su piel. Ambos supieron de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas una hora, en la playa del lago después de haber saltado del dragón: Voldemort estaba invadiendo los pensamientos de Harry otra vez. Ron saltó rápidamente al lado de Harry para atraparlo antes de que pudiera colapsar, mientras que Hermione sacaba el bolso de cuentas para encontrar algo que ayudara a reanimar a su amigo; colocándose entre sus mejores amigos y el grupo de presentes para evitar que nadie se acercase demasiado.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Seamus demandó, señalando a Harry preocupadamente

"Nada", mintió Hermione con una ancha y falsa sonrisa mientras continuaba hurgando en la bolsa. "Sólo denle un minuto".

Fiel a su palabra, Harry se torció bruscamente, como si se despertase de un mal sueño, se tambaleó y casi cae de las manos de Ron. Sus ojos verdes nadaban dentro y fuera de foco mientras se esforzaba por permanecer lúcido. Neville le preguntó: "¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Quieres sentarte? Haz de estar cansado ¿No es así-?"

"No," dijo Harry secamente. Miró significativamente a Ron y Hermione, estaba temblando un poco. "Tenemos que seguir adelante."

Hermione y Ron suspiraron juntos, el estómago se les estrujaba con mutuo horror, ya que en el rostro de Harry leyeron todo lo que necesitaban saber: Voldemort estaba en marcha. Una vez más, su tiempo se estaba acabando _rápidamente. _

"¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer, Harry?" preguntó Seamus. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¿Plan?" Repitió Harry inexpresivamente. Él todavía parecía aturdido y no de su último arrebato en los pensamientos de Voldemort. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano incluso para continuar hablando."Bueno, hay algo que - Ron, Hermione, y yo - tenemos que hacer, y luego nos iremos de aquí."

La habitación quedó en silencio mortal. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'nos iremos de aquí'?" Neville preguntó confuso.

"No hemos vuelto para quedarnos", dijo Harry, frotándose la cicatriz para tratar de calmar el dolor. "Hay algo importante que tenemos que hacer -"

"¿Qué es?"

"Yo - yo no te puedo decir."

Neville frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no nos puedes decir? Es algo que tiene que ver con la lucha contra Ya-sabes-quién, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí -"

"Entonces, nosotros te ayudaremos."

Los otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore asentían, algunos con entusiasmo, otros con solemnidad. Un par de ellos incluso se levantaron de sus sillas para demostrar su buena voluntad para la acción inmediata. Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Hermione y susurrar: "Esto no se ve nada bien, ¿verdad?"

"No", replicó Hermione con ansiedad, echándole un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Realmente no tenían tiempo para explicar las complejas propiedades de un Horrocrux. Y no ayudaba mucho al caso que otras personas comenzaran a llegar; gente por las que Harry realmente se preocupaba; Harry era de esas personas que preferirían morir antes que ver a esas personas lesionadas o dañadas de alguna manera. Y eso solamente fortaleció la resolución de Harry; Neville se dio cuenta de que no cedería al menos por el momento. Hermione miró a Ginny Weasley, que estaba de pie junto a sus hermanos y Lee, mirando a Harry fijamente mientras trataba de averiguar por qué Harry y Neville estaban discutiendo. Tenía la sensación de que Ginny estaba a segundos de unirse a la discusión.

Se notaba que Harry estaba a punto de perder la compostura, por lo que Ron decidió intervenir y se volvió a su mejor amigo. "¿Por qué no pueden ayudar?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry confuso, sus ojos volteaban a ver a Ginny de vez en cuando, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera chica tan bella.

"Ellos pueden ayudar." Ron bajó la voz para que sólo ellos tres pudieran oír. "No sabemos dónde está. Tenemos que encontrarlo con rapidez. No tenemos que decirles que es un Horrocrux."

Hermione parpadeó en consideración. No había pensado en eso. Esa era la segunda cosa de bastante inteligencia que Ron había dicho desde su llegada a Hogwarts. A Hermione le hubiera gustado que Ron se hubiera mostrado así de inteligente es sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts, sus calificaciones hubieran sido un poco mejores. Harry miró de Ron a Hermione quien rápidamente continuó: "Creo que Ron tiene razón. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que estamos buscando, los necesitamos." Harry todavía no parecía convencido, y antes de que él perdiera la compostura, Hermione se apresuró a añadir: "No tienes que hacer todo solo, Harry."

Le tocó un nervio. Harry se sacudió ligeramente y después de unos segundos deliberando, asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien", les dijo a los dos en voz baja. Hermione se relajó un poco y miró otra vez su reloj, a pesar de la hora que era apenas les importaba. Sólo tenían que encontrar el último Horrocrux antes de que Voldemort llegara con Nagini. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta, ya que de repente se percató por primera vez de algo: _esta noche_ destruirían todos los Horrocruxes. Derrotarían a Voldemort esta noche o morirían en el proceso. Después de años de leer numerosos textos sobre magos y brujas famosos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ahora ella estaba en la historia, luchando por sobrevivir a una noche que se registraría en las páginas de todos los libros de texto en los siglos venideros. Era una idea bastante abrumadora.

Harry se estaba dirigiendo de nuevo al resto de sus amigos. "Está bien", les dijo a la sala en general, y todo el ruido cesó; todos se centraron al instante en su líder y héroe elegido. "Hay algo que tenemos que encontrar", dijo Harry. "Algo - algo que nos ayudará a destruir a Ya-Saben-Quién; está aquí, en Hogwarts, pero no sabemos dónde. Pudo haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw ¿Alguien ha oído hablar de un objeto como ese...? ¿Alguien ha encontrado algo con su águila en ella, por ejemplo? "

Hubo un silencio momentáneo que casi destrozó el alma de Hermione, pero afortunadamente Luna Lovegood tomó la palabra antes de que toda esperanza se pudiera perder. "Bueno, está su diadema perdida. Yo te lo dije, ¿recuerdas, Harry? ¿La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw? Papá estaba tratando de duplicarla-".

Como lo había hecho la primera vez, Luna había empezado a divagar sobre sus causas perdidas, Hermione tuvo el infantil impulso de lanzarle algo grande y pesado a la chiflada chica. Tal vez la esperanza se había perdido después de todo.

Michael Corner claramente compartió su opinión. "Sí, pero la diadema perdida", dijo rodando sus ojos, "está _perdida_, Luna. Eso indica algo".

"¿Cuándo se perdió?" preguntó Harry con impaciencia, por el momento negándose a renunciar.

"Hace siglos, dicen", dijo Cho Chang. "El profesor Flitwick dice que la diadema de Ravenclaw desapareció con ella. Las personas la han buscado, pero-" apeló a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, "nadie ha encontrado un rastro de ella, ¿verdad?"

Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza. Hermione inmediatamente comenzó esculcar en su memoria toda mención de la diadema de Ravenclaw en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_, pero no podía recordar ninguna. Y si no la recordaba, entonces no debe haber sido mencionada en el texto. La decepción inundó su agotada forma: estaba en un _callejón sin salida_.

"Lo siento, pero ¿qué es una diadema?" preguntó Ron, tratando de ponérseles a la par.

"Es una especie de corona", dijo Terry Boot. "La de Ravenclaw se supone que tiene propiedades mágicas, aumenta la sabiduría de quien la porta."

"Sí, los Wrackspurt sifones de papá -"

"¿Y ninguno de ustedes ha visto alguna vez algo que se le parezca?" Harry interrumpió a toda prisa. Todos sabían que Luna podría seguir hablando para siempre sobre los proyectos de su padre.

Todos negaron con la cabeza otra vez. Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, estaba infinitamente perdido en cuanto a dónde ir ahora, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer una sugerencia, Cho volvió a hablar. "Si quieres ver lo que la diadema se supone que parezca, ¿te puedo llevar a nuestra sala común y mostrártela, Harry? Ravenclaw la lleva puesta en su estatua."

Esta sugerencia no parecía ser particularmente útil a su causa, en opinión de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera decir eso, las rodillas de Harry se doblaron y Ron tuvo que agarrarlo una vez más. Hermione muy preocupada dijo su nombre, y Ginny saltó de su silla, obviamente entrada en pánico aunque Harry no era consciente de su preocupación. Pero Harry se recuperó rápidamente para poder decir: "Él avanza." Luego miró a Cho y después a ellos. "Escuchen, yo sé que no es una gran pista, pero iré a ver esa estatua, por lo menos sabremos cómo es la diadema. Espérenme aquí y mantengan, ya saben - el otro- -seguro ".

Ron asintió sobriamente cuando él mismo tocó ligeramente su chaqueta, donde el Horrocrux estaba escondido en el bolsillo interior. Harry sonrió lacónicamente deseándoles suerte y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cho se había puesto de pie, pero Ginny dijo muy ferozmente, "No, Luna llevará a Harry, ¿verdad, Luna?"

"Ooooh, sí, me gustaría", dijo Luna alegremente, y Cho se sentó de nuevo, decepcionada. Luna trotó hasta Harry cuando él le preguntaba a Neville cómo salir, y los tres corrieron hacia un pequeño armario en la esquina. Harry y Luna treparon en él y en el momento salieron.

Por suerte, Fred tuvo la sensatez de esperar hasta que Neville volvió a cerrar la puerta del armario antes de volverse a su hermana con una pícara sonrisa. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ginny ya estaba muy por delante de él.

"Cállate", le ordenó bruscamente, escupiendo fuego por los ojos. Su pecho decayó con ansia reprimida con cada pedacito de su autocontrol que le mantenía de no correr fuera de la habitación para poder seguir a Harry Potter hasta la muerte. "No me importa si eso fue horrible - No, realmente no me importa -"

Se detuvo a medio alegato, a medida que su mirada se volvía a una curiosa y algo molesta chica llamada Cho. Ginny suspiró en tono de disculpa. "No es personal", comenzó amablemente a decirle a la chica, "es sólo que -"

Ginny se detuvo una vez más al darse cuenta de que la habitación entera estaba mirándola, pero todos sabían con exactitud lo que estaba pasando en su muy ansiosa mente. Todo era demasiado. Ginny movió la mano vagamente con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para satisfacer a la ex novia del amor de su vida, y volvió su atención a sus hermanos, esperando para la batalla si así era necesario. Sin embargo, una de las fantásticas cosas sobre los chicos Weasley era que sabían cuando era hora de callarse. George se deslizó hacia un lado en el banco que estaba encaramado para hacerle espacio a Ginny. Con una leve sonrisa, Ginny aceptó el lugar, y como lo había hecho hacía muchos meses, Fred envolvió un largo brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana para que supiera que, de alguna manera, él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que al final todo saliera bien.

Ginny se inclinó con gratitud contra Fred a la espera del regreso de Harry, de los Mortífagos, de la muerte, o todo lo anterior. Ron los miró a los tres por un largo rato, sus penetrantes ojos azules se aseguraban de que estuvieran bien por el momento, y consideró unírseles porque no los había visto desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione se apoderó de su brazo, y toda su atención volvió a ella, especialmente después de ver la expresión de consternación que le nublaba el rostro. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Aún y cuando encontráramos el otro ¿Cómo nos desharemos de él?" Preguntó Hermione en un siseo, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oír. "Y todavía no nos hemos liberado del - otro", agregó significativamente después de otro disimulado vistazo por la habitación.

"Maldita sea, me olvidé de eso", se quejó Ron. "Perdimos la espada, ¿no?" Golpeó su puño contra la pared mientras daba su muy-colorida-lista de todas las razones por las que odiaba al duende Griphook. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?" le preguntó cuando finalmente terminó, casi cinco minutos más tarde. "¿Qué más nos puede libar de ellos?" Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo a Hermione buscando un bulto familiar en su bolsillo o en su calcetín. "Tienes ese libro tuyo, ¿no?"

"Correcto", confirmó Hermione cuando amablemente descubrió su bolso de cuentas y después de unos minutos más tarde de rebuscar, encontró el libro negro en cuestión. Buscó rápidamente a través de las páginas, aunque sabía que era inútil. "Pero, Ron, aún así tenemos que encontrar uno de esos objetos-artículos impregnados con veneno de basilisco; y no están tirados así como así por todo Hogwarts."

"Tienes razón", admitió Ron abatido. Se alejó un paso del libro. "Es una pena que realmente no - -"

"¿No qué?" Preguntó Hermione distraídamente mientras daba frenéticas vueltas a las finas páginas del libro con la esperanza de que -por una vez- se le hubiera pasado algún pedazo de información de vital importancia. Cuando él no respondió, Hermione levantó la cabeza para repetir la pregunta, pero la pregunta murió inmediatamente en sus labios cuando vio su rostro. Era esa cara de oh-querido-Merlin,-de-pronto-me-he-vuelto-absolutamente-brillante. _"¿Ron?"_

Él ya le estaba agarrando de la mano. "Deja el libro", le indicó mientras se lo quitaba de la mano. De alguna manera, Hermione logró devolver el gran volumen a su bolso, a pesar de que Ron casi la arrastraba fuera de la habitación. _"Vamos"._

Jaló fuerte de la mano de Hermione y la llevó hasta el armario en dos segundos. Hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la puerta estaba abierta y casi salían. _"¡Ron!"_ se escuchó en un coro de protestas Weasley, sabiendo muy bien que era demasiado tarde.

"¡Estaremos bien – díganle a Harry que fuimos al baño!" Ron gritó con rapidez antes de golpear la puerta tras ellos. Tiró de la mano de Hermione una vez más para guiarla por la empinada escalera. "Vamos".

"¿Al _baño_?"

"Sí - _¡vamos!"_

"¿Y _me_ necesitas para eso?"

Ron rodó los ojos tanto que su cráneo estuvo en peligro de salirse de su cuello. _"¡Vamos!" _

No fue hasta que se hubieron metido en dos aulas para esconderse del sonido de gente corriendo (no tomarían ningún riesgo) y corrieron cuatro tramos de escaleras, antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Sus ojos se abrieron. _"¡Ron!"_

Reconociendo el tono de la voz de Hermione, Ron finalmente confirmó su sospecha. "Sí, el basilisco todavía debe estar allí - podemos conseguir los colmillos."

"¡Eso es genial!" Hermione estalló en un grito de asombro cuando finalmente llegaban al baño de Myrtle la llorona y empujaban la puerta para abrirla. Hermione tuvo que doblarse para recuperar el aliento, pero aún así encontró la energía para darle a Ron una sonrisa de asombro. Él era realmente increíble.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, pero hizo caso omiso de sus sentimientos y se dirigió directamente al reconocido lugar. Se arrodilló para encontrar la pequeña serpiente incrustada en la llave y la miró muy fijamente, como si pudiera decirle cómo abrir la entrada. Cerró los ojos, recobró el aliento, y buscó en su memoria por algo. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero alguien abrió la boca primero:

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? eres un _chico_ -" el gemido de Myrtle la Llorona se fue apagando cuando Ron se volvió para mirarla mientras ella salía de su sifón. "Oh", dijo, un poco asustada. "Eres tú". Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro pálido y transparente. "Has crecido, ¿cierto?" Hermione se irguió de inmediato ante el tono ligeramente sugerente en la voz de Myrtle - era el tono que Myrtle siempre había utilizado con Harry, y aunque ella era un fantasma, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le hablara así a Ron. Los ojos enormes de Myrtle miraron por encima de la puerta en dirección al brusco movimiento, y su expresión decayó. _"Oh",_ repitió ella con evidente decepción en cada detalle de su rostro. "También tú estás aquí".

"Sí, aquí estamos", respondió Ron al darle la espalda al fantasma. "Ahora lárgate antes de que te lance otro libro a la cabeza."

El pecho de Myrtle se hinchó de molestia. "¡No lo harías!"

Ron ni siquiera miró hacia arriba. "Hermione, dame un libro, ¿podrías? El más grande que tienes, por favor."

Hermione obedientemente abrió su bolso de cuentas, pero no era necesario. Myrtle dejó escapar un grito y se arrojó de nuevo en su inodoro. Una fuerte salpicada de agua indicó que ya estaba en la fontanería. Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando de repente brotó el agua por debajo de las paredes del cubículo. Myrtle estaba inundando el cuarto de baño otra vez, ya no tenían mucho tiempo. "Ron -"

"Sí, sí, lo sé", interrumpió Ron. Había cerrado los ojos y parecía indiferente al agua fría que ya empapaba sus pantalones. "Dame un minuto, ¿podrías?"

Le costó mucho aguantarse, pero Hermione cumplió su petición, saltando de un pie al otro, ya que el agua le llegaba a media pantorrilla. Finalmente, Ron abrió los ojos, y hablaba, pero Hermione no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía, a ella le parecía un puñado de silbidos indistinguibles y escupidas. "¿Qué?" preguntó confusamente.

Ron se mantuvo enfocado en el lavabo y cuando no pasó nada, maldijo de nuevo. "Así no era", dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos otra vez. "Estoy tratando de recordar lo que Harry dijo al medallón cuando lo destruimos".

"¿Qué, por qué? _¡Oh!"_ Por supuesto que tenían que poder hablar Pársel para entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron intentó otras dos series de silbidos pero no tuvo éxito; Hermione tímidamente sugirió: "Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Harry -"

"No, no hay tiempo", replicó Ron. "Si podemos deshacernos de la copa y conseguir otro colmillo de basilisco, en el momento en que vuelva de la torre de Ravenclaw podemos ayudarle a encontrar la diadema y luego todos iremos por la serpiente."

"Pero Ron, tú no hablas Pársel, no se abrirá para ti -"

"Oh, lo hará", dijo Ron firmemente. "Créeme, lo hará." Sus ojos se endurecieron cuando lo intentó de nuevo, Hermione supo que lo lograría incluso antes de que el lavabo se deslizara hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto un vasto abierto de oscuridad. Incluso, Ron sonaba y se parecía a Harry en ese momento.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para observar el conducto abierto y cuando se volvió de nuevo a Hermione, le sonrió en señal de triunfo. Su Ron había vuelto. "¿Ves?" proclamó con orgullo. "Te lo dije - _-¡Hey!"_

Se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Hermione se arrojó sobre él y le echó los brazos alrededor. Ron por poco caía hacia atrás, Hermione casi los enviaba a ambos a caer en el agujero que estaba detrás de ellos, pero Ron se las arregló para detenerse a tiempo. Hermione rápidamente se desprendió de él, ruborizándose intensamente. Pudo haberlos matado a ambos. Tragó saliva cuando se asomó al gran hoyo tratando de discernir lo que les esperaba. La inundación que Myrtle había causado, ahora corría con entusiasmo hacia el abismo, creando una cascada de tono negro. "¿Simplemente saltamos?" preguntó con lo que esperaba fuera un tono casual.

"Sí", respondió Ron. "Pero es como un tobogán. No te lastimarás, lo juro."

Ella asintió torpemente. Le creía. Por supuesto que le creía. Ron nunca dejaría que le pasara nada a ella. Sin embargo, sus temores no cesaron en lo más mínimo.

Ron la codeó haciéndola avanzar. "¿Tú primero?"

Hermione volvió a asentir. Ron la conocía muy bien. Él sabía que lo quería detrás de ella. No había mucho tiempo, pero encontró unos segundos para tomar sus dedos y apretarlos antes de saltar a ciegas en el torrente de agua del sucio baño. A Hermione le hubiera gustado gritar, pues se desplomaba en la oscuridad, pero sabía que terminaría con la boca llena de agua sucia. Todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar.

El descenso parecía interminable, pero finalmente la tubería se estabilizó y aterrizó en el suelo húmedo con un ruido sordo. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie para no estar en el camino cuando Ron surgiera. Él apareció deslizándose unos segundos más tarde. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ron mientras se exprimía el exceso de agua de su camisa y se frotaba el codo que se había golpeado en el aterrizaje.

"Sí". Hermione encendió la varita de Bellatrix para iluminar el oscuro pasaje que se extendía por delante de ellos. "Vamos".

Ron también encendió su varita, pero el pasillo estaba todavía muy oscuro; Hermione solo pudo ver unos metros delante de ella. Por suerte, los dedos de Ron rápidamente encontraron los suyos cuando ella se resbaló con el cráneo de una rata, para que así pudiera reforzar su equilibrio; Sin embargo, ella fue la que apretó sus dedos, cuando en una curva del oscuro túnel se dio cuenta de lo que les esperaba. "Ron- -"

"Está bien – ahí debe estar el túnel que hice" dijo Ron cuando la llevó al improvisado hoyo que aún existía en el enorme montículo de escombros que se habían acumulado en el pasillo. "Ahí está".

"¿Lo excavaste tú solo?" Preguntó Hermione muy impresionada, mientras examinaba lo denso que en realidad era el montículo. Ron, a los trece años de edad debió haber tenido enormes dificultades para excavarlo por sí solo.

"Sí, bueno, haces lo que tienes que hacer." Ron estaba comenzando a verse un poco nervioso. Ya estaban llegando a la zona que no había explorado la última vez que estuvo allí. Por todo lo que sabían, bien podía el basilisco haberse regenerado de alguna manera y ya les estaba esperando. Tragó saliva. "Yo iré primero. Mantente detrás de mí."

"Está bien", coincidió Hermione. "Espera", le interrumpió bruscamente al evaluar correctamente el tamaño del agujero que Ron había excavado hace cinco años. Había sido lo suficientemente grande como para adaptarse a un Harry de doce años de edad y una Ginny Weasley de once años, pero no era lo suficientemente grande para dos chicos de dieciocho años de edad, especialmente uno tan alto como Ron. Con un rápido destello de su varita golpeó los escombros, ampliando así el agujero de modo que ambos pudieran cómodamente pasar a través de él. Ron le dirigió una sonrisa lacónica de agradecimiento antes de hacer su camino por el túnel. Se quedó tan cerca de él como pudo, y pronto, los dos estuvieron al otro lado.

Ron ya estaba extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a pasar por encima de los restos de una piel de serpiente de seis metros de largo. Hermione se estremeció internamente al verla, pero se las arregló para mantener su cara inexpresiva y sin miedo cuando ella y Ron dieron vuelta al pasillo. No podía imaginar lo que este viaje habría sido para Harry, pequeño y asustado, pero aún así decidido a encontrar la cámara y salvar a la chica de sus sueños. Tal vez una parte de Harry siempre supo en aquel entonces lo importante que Ginny era para él. Sí, por supuesto, Harry habría hecho cualquier cosa para salvar a cualquiera, pero siempre había sido un poco diferente cuando se trataba de Ginny. Ella siempre había sido muy especial para él, incluso antes de que siquiera comenzara a darse cuenta.

Por último, doblaron la esquina para encontrarse con una pared sólida que tenía tallada dos serpientes entrelazadas, con ojos de grandes y brillantes esmeraldas. A pesar de que Hermione sabía que la cámara tenía que estar vacía y abandonada, de todos modos la respiración se le cortaba en la garganta. Salazar Slytherin sabía muy bien cómo inspirar miedo en la gente, incluso la puerta de su cámara secreta era aterradora.

A Ron le llevó varios intentos más el repetir las frases exactas que había usado para abrir el lavabo en el baño de Myrtle, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Las serpientes se separaron cuando la pared se abrió, las mitades se deslizaron suavemente fuera de la vista, dejando al descubierto la larga y oscura cámara que había albergado una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico. Ron guió el camino hacia el interior, su mano temblorosa en la suya, pero cuando habló, su voz era firme.

"Le gustaban las serpientes, ¿no es cierto?" Ron comentó con ligereza cuando vio las filas de columnas talladas con más serpientes.

"Supongo que sí", respondió Hermione. Dio un paso adelante para examinar una de las abolladuras en los pilares. Debió haber sido causada por la serpiente ciega topando en ellos en su búsqueda de Harry. Debe haber sido una gran pelea. Hermione asintió con la barbilla delante de ellos. "¿Harry dijo algo acerca de dónde lo mató?"

"Sí. En algún lugar de la Cámara", dijo Ron, y la jaló de la mano. "Vamos".

Cuando llegaron a la última pareja de pilares, vieron la enorme estatua de la cámara; era de un antiguo mago que Hermione reconoció de inmediato de las ilustraciones en _Hogwarts: una historia_, era Salazar Slytherin. Realmente era un hombre muy feo. Harry le había dicho que Ginny había estado postrada a los pies de Slytherin. Por alguna razón, no esperaba que el basilisco estuviera allí también; pero la gran extensión de suelo estaba vacía. "¿Dónde está?"

"No sé", respondió Ron con ansiedad mientras miraba a su alrededor. Corrió hacia el más cercano pilar y pasó los dedos sobre otra abolladura, tratando de volver sobre los pasos del basilisco, por así decirlo. "llegó a él desde la estatua - luego vino aquí - y luego se debe -"

"_¡Ahí!"_ Hermione exclamó mientras su agudo ojo finalmente encontraba la oscura figura que había estado escondida por los pilares. Corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al gran esqueleto. Había varios colmillos a la vista, pero Hermione todavía no era capaz de tomar ninguno. Sólo podía quedarse ahí parada, mirando a los restos de la mítica criatura que casi la mataba a la temprana edad de trece años.

Ron pasó junto a ella para poder caminar por la longitud de la columna vertebral de la enorme serpiente, tratando de medir que tan larga era en realidad la criatura. "Caray", exhaló Ron. "Que cosa tan repugnante, ¿no?"

"Lo era", dijo Hermione firmemente. Se mordió el labio fuertemente al recordar vívidamente que corría hacia fuera de la biblioteca, un día de febrero, hace cinco años, apresurándose a doblar una hoja de papel que había arrancado de un libro. Si _ella_, Hermione Granger, había arrancado una página de un libro, sabías que tenía que ser por una razón _muy_ importante. Había pensado en meterse el pergamino al bolsillo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había querido sentir la evidencia en su mano, un recordatorio tangible de que ahora sabía qué era el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Ahora sabían cómo detenerlo.

Comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch, preparada para correr hacia los cambiadores de Gryffindor a decirle de inmediato a Harry, pero tuvo una corazonada y se detuvo de pronto, justo antes de doblar una esquina. De repente se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de su situación. No sólo era una muggle, también era una muy prominente muggle. Era la mejor de su año, superando a algunos amargados sangre-pura. Era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La única persona en toda la escuela que sabía lo que esta criatura era y cómo detenerla. El que estaba haciendo esto trataría de detenerla. Sabía que lo haría.

_Pero, ¿cómo podrían ellos saberlo?_, se había dicho a sí misma, usando su mano libre para apoyarse contra la pared. Sus rodillas estaban empezando a temblarle cuando se imaginó que podía oír la fría, larga y magra forma del basilisco escabulléndose a través de las tuberías; con esos ojos asesinos en busca de la próxima y perfecta víctima. La criatura podía estar en cualquier lugar. Podía estar en la pared de la que se sostenía.

Automáticamente Hermione sacudió su mano de la piedra, como si ésta le hubiera escaldado. El movimiento repentino atrajo la atención de una prefecta Ravenclaw de pelo rizado que pasaba junto a ella. La chica – de la que Hermione sabía su nombre era Penélope – se detuvo para mirar a Hermione de manera curiosa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," contestó Hermione débilmente. Penélope levantó las cejas escéptica, pero empezaba a seguir su camino pensando que era una ansiedad típica de segundo año. Hermione, sin embargo, cambió de opinión y modificó su respuesta: "Sé lo que la criatura es"

Penélope se detuvo. "¿Qué criatura?"

"El monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Yo sé lo que es."

Penélope parpadeó ante ella en un estado de asombro. Hermione esperó, congelada y sin aliento. No tenía idea de por qué había dejado escapar este trozo de vital información; probablemente Harry, habría preferido mantenerlo en secreto. Pero, cuando Penélope miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo: una sangre-pura no habría mirado sobre su hombro de esa manera. Ella era una muggle también.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Penélope preguntó finalmente.

"Acabo de saberlo", dijo Hermione con seriedad. "Es un basilisco. Es lo único que tiene sentido, te lo juro."

Penélope miró sobre su hombro otra vez. "¿Estás segura?"

_"Sí". _

Otro prefecto habría sido probablemente mucho más escéptico, pero, afortunadamente, Penélope Clearwater tenía muy buen juicio de carácter y era muy hábil para distinguir a los mentirosos de aquellos que decían la verdad. Es por eso que era una buena prefecta. Penélope puso su mano sobre el brazo de Hermione para apurarla. "Tenemos que decirle a McGonagall inmediatamente. ¿Hay maneras de matar a un basilisco?"

"Sí, por supuesto, pero _espera _-" Hermione se liberó de su agarre cuando las dos chicas llegaron a unas pulgadas de la esquina. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por alguna razón. "¿Tienes un espejo o algo así?"

"Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué?" Penélope preguntó y al instante buscó en su bolso.

"Te puede matar con sus ojos", explicó Hermione. "Todo lo que tiene que hacer es mirarte y estás muerta. No podemos correr ningún riesgo."

Los esfuerzos de Penélope para encontrar su espejo rápidamente se aceleraron. Hermione esperó impacientemente, pasándose de un pie al otro. Se sentía horrible por asustar a la chica así, pero no podían darse el lujo de cometer errores. Tenía la horrible sensación de que quienquiera que estuviera detrás de esto, de alguna manera sabía que ella conocía su secreto, que tendría que ser silenciada, que la bestia debía ser enviada a su lado, tenía que ser enviada a ella en _este momento. "Date prisa_", susurró Hermione.

"¡Lo tengo!" Penélope dijo triunfante. Y sacó un pequeño espejo el cual colocó para que ambas chicas pudieran ver a través de él, la vuelta de la esquina.

Y así como lo esperaba, allí estaban: esos ojos que podían hacer añicos el cristal, eviscerar el macizo ladrillo, y detener el corazón. Los ojos que te atravesaban hasta que no hubiera nada más en ti. Nadie podía sobrevivir después de haber visto esos ojos. Eran _tan_ _fríos_. Hermione no sabía que existía tal frío. Todo se estaba paralizando. Nada podría moverse nunca más. No podías moverte después de estar tan frío; sí, muy, muy _frío - _

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione parpadeó. Ron se había regresado hasta ella y había puesto la mano sobre su brazo para sacarla de su estupor. Probablemente había tenido que llamarla por su nombre varias veces. Ella apretó sus dedos contra sus dolorosos ojos. Si en ese momento no estuviera tan agotada y ansiosa, probablemente habría estallado en llanto, pero simplemente no era el momento para lidiar con esto. "Estoy bien", dijo rápidamente cuando se arrodilló al lado del cráneo del basilisco. "Saca el Horrocrux. Conseguiré los colmillos." Respiró profundo, y con unos rápidos y cortos movimientos de su varita, extrajo hábilmente los colmillos restantes del cráneo y los apiló cuidadosamente en el suelo. "¿Debemos llevarnos todos?"

"Sería lo mejor", dijo Ron. Él descubrió la copa de Hufflepuff del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero no la soltó inmediatamente, sino que mantuvo su mano protectoramente sobre ella y miró a Hermione muy serio, como esa vez, el año pasado cuando le había ordenado que fuese a ver a Snape mientras él buscaba a Malfoy. "Eres tú quien debería hacerlo."

"¿Debería qué?" Preguntó Hermione confundida. Ron alzó las cejas hacia los colmillos y luego hacia la copa que tenía en la mano. Su corazón dio un brinco con nerviosismo. "¿Apuñalarla?"

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Es tu turno." Hermione cogió uno de los colmillos para terminar con eso y ambos pudieran seguir adelante, pero Ron todavía no dejaba de lado el Horrocrux y seguía mirándola fijamente con nerviosismo determinado. "Puede hablarte."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿_Hablarme?"_

"Te puede decir... cosas... para tratar de detenerte…", continuó Ron. "Porque sabrá que intentas acabar con él."

Hermione aún no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Una _copa_ va a _hablar _conmigo?"

Ron suspiró con impaciencia. _"Sí."_ Dejó la copa en el suelo, ésta hizo un ruido sordo, y mirando a la aparentemente inocente copa, apretó la mandíbula, endureciendo sus hombros y su mirada. "Solamente espera. Ve lo que sucede cuando intentes apuñalarlo. Sigue adelante."

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, muriéndose por preguntar por qué pensaba que un objeto inanimado le hablaría, aunque tenía una idea lo suficientemente clara de cuál sería su respuesta. Siempre supo que algo más había sucedido la noche que destruyeron el medallón, algo le había sucedido a Ron, algo que le era tan molesto que ni siquiera se atrevía a contárselo a ella, la única persona a la que todo le confiaba. Pero no había tiempo para hacer preguntas. Harry probablemente regresaría de la torre de Ravenclaw en cualquier momento y entraría en pánico si no pudiera encontrarlos. Tenían que hacer esto _ahora._

Agarrando muy bien el colmillo en su palma sudorosa, Hermione levantó el diente por encima de su cabeza y examinó la copa de oro a toda prisa para encontrar el lugar óptimo en el cual apuñalar el Horrocrux. A pesar de que había estado yaciendo en el fondo de la bóveda Lestrange por meses y meses, la copa seguía siendo tan brillante, y brillaba aún más, tanto era así que podía ver su reflejo y el de Ron en el pequeño objeto. Su cara estaba ligeramente enrojecida y nerviosa, mientras que la de Ron estaba pálida, firme y paciente mientras esperaba lo peor.

_Inútil ... _

El cuerpo entero de Hermione se estremeció violentamente cuando reconoció la ronca voz del Horrocrux, esa voz que le siseaba con rencor cada vez que se ponía el medallón que les había torturado durante tanto tiempo.

_Inútil ... _

Se quedó mirando la copa, pero esta vez, sólo vio en el reflejo a Ron cuando estaba su cuerpo boca abajo, en el suelo del bosque, con litros y litros de sangre escapando de la herida abierta en su brazo. Esa herida que le había causado al no Aparecerse correctamente.

_Inútil … _

La varita rota de Harry, más allá de toda esperanza de reparación. Esa varita que había arruinado con su imprudente hechizo.

_Inútil … _

Los rostros de sus padres al haberles roto el corazón cuando les dijo todo acerca de Voldemort. La familia que ella había roto.

_Inútil ... _

Ron estrujando los labios de Lavender Brown contra los suyos. La relación que ella había causado debido a su incapacidad para hacer frente al terror que inundaba su ser frente a la posibilidad de que algo tan maravilloso podía sucederle a ella.

_Inútil ... _

Quería estar lejos de la superficie brillante de esa pequeña copa, pero no podía. Estaba congelada, atada, desesperada por creer que sólo se trataba de un Horrocrux tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, pero a la vez sabía que no era así. Todo eso era cierto. Ella _había_ hecho todas esas cosas. El Horrocrux no estaba mintiendo. Ella realmente era inútil. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_ allí? Harry y Ron estarían mejor tratando de terminar con esto por su cuenta. Sólo debía alejarse _ahora._

_"Oooye,"_ protestó Ron cuando la tomó del brazo para impedirle su huída. Hermione parpadeó un poco, aturdida por la sorpresa, sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie, arrojado el colmillo de basilisco, y estaba a punto de caminar dócilmente fuera de la cámara. Por un momento esperó irracionalmente que Ron tuviera el descaro de decirle 'te advertí que esto pasaría'; pero Ron, en lugar de hacer lo anterior, la atrajo de nuevo a su lado y le entregó el colmillo otra vez. Al principio, ella no quería sostenerlo, pero con la mano de Ron sobre la suya, finalmente sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del áspero diente. "Vamos", le dijo en voz baja. "Puedes hacerlo."

_Inútil ... inútil ... _

"No, no puedo", se negó Hermione. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba regresarle el colmillo. La copa, ahora le empezaba a mostrar cuando cayó víctima de la maldición de Antonin Dolohov. "Hazlo tú."

_Inútil ... inútil ... inútil ... _

Ahora se miraba cuando fallaba mantenerse al día con las clases de tercer año, quedándose tan atrás que hasta había errado en un examen de Historia de la Magia.

"No, es tu turno", dijo Ron. Él mantuvo su mano sobre la suya, tratando de detener los temblores con su toque.

_Inútil ... inútil ... _

Ron salía corriendo de la tienda nuevamente, dejándola atrás bajo la lluvia, y todo porque ella había sido demasiado estúpida como para no darse cuenta de por qué él estaba sufriendo. Lo había traicionado por no ayudarle.

Hermione trató de alejar sus dedos de Ron para poder taparse los oídos. Si no salía de ahí pronto, seguramente poco a poco se volvería loca. "Ron, por favor -" le rogó en voz baja mientras seguía mirando a la imagen de su 'yo' escondida en el baño de niñas, mientras que un trol intentaba mutilar a sus mejores amigos. Ron sabía todo acerca de ella; tenía que saber que estaba en problemas, él debía hacer todo lo posible para salvarla.

_Inútil ... _

La voz era más fuerte ahora, reverberando por toda la enorme cámara. No se sería silenciada.

_Inútil ... _

"No, vamos, hazlo", insistió Ron obstinadamente. "Tienes que ser tú."

_Inútil ... _

"¿Por qué?" Hermione gritó con un odio que no pudo saber de dónde venía.

_Inútil ... _

"Porque es tu turno - todos estamos juntos en esto -"

_Inútil ... _

"Oh, no me vengas con eso, Ron", espetó Hermione. "Sólo soy una sangre-sucia y tú lo sabes."

_Use ... _

Hermione no pudo oír el resto de la odiosa palabra gracias al repentino golpe de la mano de Ron en la suya. Fue tan potente que Hermione buscó automáticamente su rostro; por primera vez alejando su mirada del Horrocrux para poder mirar a los horrorizados ojos de Ron. Afortunadamente, él no tuvo que escupir todos los pensamientos de conmoción y enojo que se habían lanzado hasta su cerebro. Sólo con ver esos ojos que quemaban, para ella fue suficiente. La vio cambiar la mirada y parpadear; y la vieja Hermione estuvo de vuelta, la fuerte y capaz Hermione Granger, la que era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluyendo el destruir un muy poderoso y peligroso objeto de Magia Oscura.

"Hazlo", instó frenéticamente, sin saber cuánto tiempo duraría la verdadera Hermione, pero él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Hermione ya estaba levantando el colmillo sobre su cabeza y encajándolo con saña en el oro suave. Hubo un grito, un gemido y una gran luz, y luego, así como así la copa se rompió en varios pedazos, y el alma de Voldemort fue destruida.

Hermione inmediatamente dejó caer el colmillo, y después ella misma cayó hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas, respirando profunda, grata y aliviadamente. Durante algunos minutos pensó que no sería capaz de hacer esto.

Ron colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Hermione para manifestar su apoyo. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz temblaba de rabia. "Si _alguna_ vez te escucho decir esa palabra otra vez -"

"Lo sé, lo sé", interrumpió Hermione. No podía creer que se hubiese dicho a sí misma de esa forma. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo a través de una maraña de pelo. Él era verdaderamente la cosa más hermosa en la cual jamás había puesto sus ojos. "Lo sé", repitió en voz baja. Ron, muy pensativo, apartó el cabello de sus ojos para poder asentirle con la cabeza y así hacerle saber que la perdonaba. Sabía que tenía que volver a ponerse en pie para poder seguir luchando - por no mencionar que a Harry muy probablemente ya le había dado un ataque - pero en ese momento, ella tenía que preguntar algo más importante: "Entonces, ¿Algo parecido te ocurrió a ti también? "

La mano de Ron se sacudió muy ligeramente mientras le quitaba el último rizo de su cara. "Sí".

"¿Algo tan malo?" preguntó volviendo sus ojos a los restos del Horrocrux. "¿Algo tan horrible?"

"Sí", confirmó Ron sombríamente.

A Hermione le llevó una gran dosis de valor el continuar, pero si no iba a ser una verdadera Gryffindor ésta noche en especial entre todas las noches, entonces debería haber sido una Ravenclaw, después de todo. "Se trataba de mí, ¿cierto?"

Ron no dijo ni una palabra. Se limitó a mirarla de esa manera que le decía todo lo que quería saber, y mucho, mucho más. Cada vez era más difícil de respirar, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más grata. Los ojos de Ron eran _tan_ _azules_. Había mantenido la mano en la cabellera de Hermione, aunque su cara ya no tenía más cabello en ella, así que Hermione estaba libre para apoyarse en su toque y desear con todo su corazón que fuesen libres para sentarse ahí, de esta manera durante horas y horas.

La mano de Ron se curveó alrededor de su cuello, con ganas de deslizarse hacia adelante para descubrir lo suave que era su mejilla. _Por favor, Ron, hazlo,_ Hermione le suplicó en su mente. Habían esperado durante tanto tiempo. La mayoría de las veces, Hermione pensaba que podía esperar para siempre a Ron, pero había algunos momentos de debilidad, cuando estaba tan cerca de ella y su aliento le calentaba su cara, que Hermione creía no poder esperar un segundo más. Ella estaba dispuesta a mandar todo al infierno por saber, real y verdaderamente, lo que era tener la boca de Ron sobre la de ella, y alejar así finalmente todos sus demás pensamientos. Sólo Ron podría lograr tan gran hazaña. Ella sabía que él era el único. Siempre lo supo. Y ahora que el mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, solamente quería saber la infinita cantidad de placer, que ella sabía, Ron estaba destinado a darle.

A Hermione le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en él, invitándolo a no sólo explorar su mejilla, sino cada centímetro de ella también; pero se las arregló para de alguna manera y mala gana ponerse en sus pies para poder juntar los colmillos de basilisco en sus brazos. Ron, como siempre, siguió su ejemplo y metió la destrozada copa de nuevo bajo su chaqueta antes de ayudar a Hermione a recoger los colmillos restantes. Se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en borrosos pensamientos, uno del otro.

Cuando terminaron, aunque no había ni un segundo que perder, la pareja encontró un segundo más para mirarse el uno al otro, deteniéndose a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Ron fue el primero en romper el momento sonriéndole, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. A Hermione le tomó un momento recordar cómo se caminaba, y mientras seguía a Ron fuera de la infame Cámara de los Secretos, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y calientes como lo nunca antes las había sentido. No podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez, después de todo ese no era un horrible lugar.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de Autora:** Lo siguiente no fue de mi invención - Todos diálogos previos a la salida de Harry: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Veintinueve: la diadema perdida.

**0O0O0O0**

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está, espero ser igual de efectiva esta semana y poder traerles el siguiente capítulo, conforme éstos avanzan se vuelven más originales, así que sabrán que no les decepcionará. Tuve algunos problemillas en PF por eso de pedirles sus comentarios; de ahora en adelante NO LO HARÉ, ni aquí ni allá, creo que ustedes sabrán corresponder de la manera que deseen, ya sea leyendo fielmente, recomendando la historia, o… bueno, mejor ya no digo nada. Espero de todo corazón que todos ustedes se encuentren DE MARAVILLA.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS MIL!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**_

_**Espero obtener de Ann una merecida gratitud escrita hacia ustedes porque de verdad que han sido unos lectores muy fieles; pero si de ella no puedo hacerlo, yo no me cansaré de decirlo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS!**_

_**Ari, puedes hacer lo que desees, solo recuerda darle los créditos a Ann Margaret como autora original de estas series de LongFics.**_

_**Aquí tienen el capítulo del beso, espero que sea de su agrado y si no, se acercan capítulos finales que contienen material original del muy característico estilo de Ann.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Spinning_

_Turning_

_Watching_

_Burning_

_All my life has found its meaning_

_Walking_

_Crawling_

_Climbing_

_Falling_

_Oh my life has found its meaning_

_You and I_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_No, you and I_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_When the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_You and I_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_You and I_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

**0o0o0o0**

_"Vaya",_ exclamó Ron mientras salía del cuarto de baño de Myrtle y por poco le derriba la gran fuerza de una explosión. Se apresuró a recuperar el equilibrio, pero algunos de los colmillos de basilisco saltaron de sus brazos y cayeron al suelo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para recogerlos.

"Sí," contestó Hermione desde la puerta; se había lanzado contra el grueso marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. Otra explosión retumbó en los pasillos, haciendo que la pareja instintivamente se alertara con el fin de proteger su preciosa carga pues necesitaban todo el veneno de basilisco que pudieran conseguir. Hermione miró a su alrededor antes de ponerse en sus pies, para asegurarse de que no hubiese moros en la costa; el corazón le palpitaba. "No hay vuelta atrás ¿Cierto?"

"Así es", confirmó Ron sombríamente y apretando la mandíbula a la espera de la inevitable batalla que estaba por venir. Esta noche era la noche en que verdaderamente esta guerra iba a terminar. "Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Harry."

Hermione no estaba muy segura de cómo sería eso posible debido al caos que reinaba en torno a ellos, pero gracias a Merlín, que cuando apenas habían comenzado su carrera hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, una figura alta, oscura y heroica dio vuelta a la esquina y explotó con un furioso: "¿Dónde _demonios_ han estado?"

Cuando Harry venía hacia ellos, Hermione se detuvo inestablemente, buscando mantener todos los colmillos de basilisco de forma segura en sus brazos, y comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por haber perdido aquellos preciosos segundos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry había estado volviéndose loco de la preocupación.

Sin embargo, Ron parecía despreocupado cuando se detuvo, y esperó a que Harry se les acercara. "En la Cámara de los Secretos", respondió con la mayor naturalidad, como si se hubieran aparecido por allí antes de ir al Gran Salón para la cena.

"La Cámara - - _¿Qué?_" dijo Harry confuso, y deteniéndose tambaleante ante ellos

"Fue Ron, todo fue idea de Ron," dijo Hermione sin aliento, e intentando explicarle. "¿No fue absolutamente brillante?" Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rápidamente de color rosa, y Hermione se imaginó que ella también estaba bastante sonrojada, pero continuó hablando, decidida a darle a Ron la alabanza que se había ganado justamente. "Ahí estábamos, después de que te fuiste, y le dije a Ron: aunque encontráramos el otro, ¿cómo vamos a deshacernos de él? ¡Todavía no nos hemos librado de la copa! ¡Y luego a él se le ocurrió! ¡El basilisco!"

"¿Qué tiene que v-"

"Algo para deshacernos de los Horrocruxes," dijo Ron con voz casual.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron hasta los objetos que Ron y Hermione cargaban en sus brazos, y visiblemente algo hizo clic en el interior de su cabeza. Miró fijamente a su mejor amigo en completo asombro. "Pero, ¿cómo entraron ahí?" le preguntó. "¡Hay que hablar pársel!"

"¡Él lo hizo!" Susurró Hermione. "¡Muéstrale, Ron!"

Ron obedeció y dejó escapar un horrible y tenebroso silbido. Harry se estremeció, ya que inconscientemente penetró en sus tímpanos. "Es lo que hiciste para abrir el medallón", dijo Ron a Harry en tono de disculpa. "Tuve que hacerlo unas cuantas veces antes de que saliera bien, pero…" se encogió de hombros con modestia: "al final lo logramos."

"¡Estuvo _increíble_!" dijo Hermione, sonriendo con orgullo. "¡Increíble!" Ron la miró de reojo, todavía tenía las orejas de color rosado, inseguro de dónde venía toda esa alabanza. Hermione no solía ser tan aduladora; y para ser honestos, Hermione misma no estaba muy segura de dónde venía todo eso. Tal vez el saber que esta noche podría ser el fin, le estaba ocasionando incapacidad de mantener sus sentimientos dentro de ella por mucho tiempo, era como si todos los pensamientos de amor por Ron que siempre había guardado, ahora estuvieran burbujeando fuera de su ser, desesperados por ser vistos por todos. O tal vez, uno de los poderes de la Cámara de los Secretos le estaba provocando no retener ningún secreto. Desde que había salido de aquel inmundo lugar, Hermione de pronto _quiso_ que Ron supiera todo lo que había sentido por él - bueno, él ya sabía, en algún nivel tenía que saberlo - pero ahora Hermione deseaba desesperadamente dejarle muy en claro lo importante que era para ella, lo increíble que ella pensaba que era, y lo total y completamente enamorada que de él estaba. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

La voz confusa de Harry los sacudió a ambos de vuelta a la realidad. "Así que..." Harry, obviamente, estaba luchando para mantenerse con ellos. "Así que…."

"Así que ya destruimos otro Horrocrux", dijo Ron, y de debajo de su chaqueta sacó los restos destrozados de la copa de Hufflepuff. "Hermione lo apuñaló. Pensé que ella debía hacerlo. No había tenido el placer."

Hermione no podía llamar placer a la experiencia de haber apuñalado esa copa, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando Harry volteó a verla para confirmar lo dicho por Ron. Una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¡Genio!"

"No fue nada", dijo Ron, aunque parecía encantado consigo mismo. Y volvió la copa al bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?"

Otra explosión cortó la respuesta de Harry. Los tres volvieron la vista hacia arriba cuando polvo cayó del techo y se oyó un grito lejano. El interior de Hermione se contrajo. Esa explosión en particular se había escuchado mucho más cerca que las dos anteriores.

Harry debió haberse dado cuenta de eso también, porque cuando comenzó a hablar, hablaba muy rápido, su voz se aceleró, era acortada y determinada: ésta era su voz-salva-personas. "Ya sé cómo es la diadema, y sé dónde está. La escondió exactamente donde yo escondí mi viejo libro de Pociones, donde todo el mundo ha estado escondiendo cosas durante siglos. Pensó que era el único que la encontraría. Vamos."

Hermione quería hacer algunas preguntas acerca del cómo Harry había imaginado todo esto, pero él ya los estaba guiando de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres, desesperado por encontrar la diadema lo más rápido posible. La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de Ginny, Tonks, y la abuela de Neville, que tal vez acaban de llegar. Cuando las tres mujeres se agruparon en torno a Harry para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse a Hermione. "¿Qué te parece si te quedas con Ginny?"

Las manos de Hermione ni siquiera llegaron a sus caderas antes de que Ron contestara su propia pregunta. "Sí. Eso es lo que pensé." Le dio una rápida y triste sonrisa. "Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?"

Hermione dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. "Sí. Supongo que sí", respondió con una voz muy diferente. Ron no sería Ron si no tratara de protegerla con cada onza de su ser. Como lo hizo en la Cámara, le dio una última y larga mirada antes de volver su atención a Harry, quien estaba hablando de Remus con Tonks. Hermione tuvo que suspirar varias veces para calmarse, su piel le picaba con potentes Ron-secuelas. ¿_Por qué_ podía él hacer esto con ella?- - y siempre parecía que le afectaba con su presencia en los momentos menos indicados. Ron le sonreía todo el tiempo y siempre la ponía a temblar deliciosamente, pero a veces, como en ese momento, su sangre hervía de tal manera que todo lo que podía hacer, era contenerse para evitar saltar sobre él en ese preciso instante.

A Hermione le llevó un par de suspiros antes de poder volver su atención a la sala, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Harry decirle a Ginny que tenía que salir de la habitación por un rato. Ginny casi voló fuera de la habitación mientras que Harry le gritaba, _"¡Y entonces debes regresar! ¡Tienes que volver!" _

Hermione no tuvo el corazón para decirle a Harry que si tuviera que adivinar, la chica no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de regresar. Ginny, al igual que el resto de su familia, era una verdadera Weasley. Lucharía hasta su último aliento.

"¡Espera un momento!" dijo Ron bruscamente desde la esquina. Él estaba de pie al lado, con los brazos todavía llenos de colmillos y con la escoba que había convocado, obviamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos por algo que le preocupaba. "¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!"

"¿De quién?" preguntó Hermione al instante, mientras miraba por la habitación como si alguien estuviera sentado en una silla, esperando por su ayuda.

"De los Elfos Domésticos", respondió Ron, quien se veía sinceramente preocupado "todos ellos deben estar en la cocina, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se congeló y sólo le miraba, la sangre hervía a borbotones, volviéndose cada vez más caliente y más rápido que nunca.

"¿Quiere decir que debemos traerlos para luchar?" preguntó Harry.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, diciéndose a sí misma que este no era el momento para darle un sermón a Harry sobre el P.E.D.D.O, que tendría que esperar hasta que esta fatídica noche terminara, pero para su sorpresa y asombro, Ron lo hizo por ella. "No," dijo Ron muy serio, "quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que salgan. No queremos más Dobbys ¿O sí? No podemos ordenarles morir por nosotros"

Eso fue todo. No podía soportarlo más. Simplemente no podía. Tenía que hacer esto. Sólo tenía que hacerlo.

Todos los colmillos de basilisco cayeron de sus brazos, pero a Hermione no le importó. Harry los miraba con la boca abierta y mandíbula caída, pero a ella no le importaba. En realidad debían estar corriendo tan rápido como les fuera posible, pues tenían que encontrar la diadema; pero a ella _realmente _no le importaba. _Tenía_ que hacer esto. No podía enfrentar esta batalla sin que él supiera lo perfecto que era, que había crecido hasta ser el hombre que ella siempre había querido, pero que nunca pensó encontrar… él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era él. Ron realmente lo era. Él la volvía loca, y a Hermione casi todos los días le daban ganas de lanzarle un pesado libro en la cabeza, pero al final del día, cuando toda trivialidad era dejada de lado, Ron se convertía en lo mejor que le había sucedido. Ron le había hecho un mejor ser humano. Ron se había convertido en la razón por la que se levantaba en la mañana. Ron - _Ron _-

El mundo se puso de cabeza, todo giraba. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba Ron, las manos de Ron, los labios de Ron, la piel de Ron, el alma de Ron, el corazón de Ron golpeando salvajemente en un ritmo irregular que de alguna manera coincidía a la perfección con el de ella- y… a pesar de todas las probabilidades y las peleas, eran uno- - lo eran-esta era la perfección.

"¡Eit! ¡Hay una guerra por aquí!"

Ron y Hermione se separaron, aún tenía el uno los brazos alrededor del otro pues fueron devueltos muy rudamente a la cruda realidad. Ron la devolvió a la tierra y Hermione se tambaleó un poco cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo… se quedó mirando a sus zapatos, como si no supiera para qué servían. ¿Ron la había levantado? No podía recordarlo.

"Lo sé, amigo", dijo Ron con una voz muy distraída y contenta, lleno de renovada vida y confianza, "Pero, es ahora o nunca, ¿no?"

Tenía que ser la cosa más inteligente que Ron le había dicho nunca. Ni siquiera Harry podía argumentar contra esa lógica. Frustrado más allá de lo creíble, Harry continuó. "No importa, ¿qué pasa con el Horrocrux? ¿Creen que podrían- -" y agitó su varita vagamente, incapaz de articular lo que acababa de presenciar, "- contenerse hasta que tengamos la diadema? "

"Sí - cierto - lo siento -", dijo Ron. Ambos se miraron antes de saltar a toda prisa para recoger los colmillos y repentinamente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba: iba a ser muy, muy difícil contenerse, más ahora que todo finalmente se había expresado. Cuando terminaron de reunir los colmillos, Ron sugirió que los guardaran en el bolso de cuentas que llevaba en el calcetín. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y colocaron los colmillos en el interior, robándose la oportunidad de compartir una sonrisa en secreto. Sus mejillas las sentían más encendidas y calientes que nunca. Ella había _besado_ a Ron. _Ella_ besó a _Ron_. Apenas lo podía creer. Finalmente, por fin había sucedido. Y ahora tenían que seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, el estado actual de la batalla no era suficiente para extinguir las más brillantes llamas de la pasión. Si no se aplicaban y terminaban su trabajo, no iba a haber un mundo en el cual pudieran estar felizmente enamorados. Tan pronto como pudieron, se dirigieron de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres y pasaron corriendo junto a la pared en blanco tres veces, pensando en la habitación donde todo está oculto, hasta que la puerta se materializó delante de ellos. Corrieron hacia el interior y cerraron la puerta, aislando así el ruido ensordecedor de la batalla y dejando sólo silencio y altas paredes construidas de objetos escondidos por miles de muy antiguos estudiantes.

Ron empezó a avanzar en estado de asombro, nunca había visto esta particular faceta de la Sala de los Menesteres. "¿Y nunca se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ podía entrar?" preguntó, su voz resonó en el silencio.

"Pensaba que era el único", dijo Harry. "Es una lástima para él que yo haya tenido que esconder cosas también... por aquí", agregó. "Creo que es aquí..."

Harry les guiaba con seguridad, ya habían pasado por un trol y un gabinete, pero su confianza pronto vaciló mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo por los pasillos de basura, los cuales debía admitir: se veían exactamente iguales. La diadema podría estar en cualquier lugar. Hermione rápidamente trató de hacer un hechizo de invocación, pero tal como lo sospechaba, en esta Sala, los elementos que querían perderse, quedarían perdidos. Ni siquiera la magia podía llevarlos al alcance de su ansiosa mano.

"Vamos a dividirnos", sugirió Harry. "¡Busquen un busto de piedra de un anciano con una peluca y una diadema! Está en un armario y sin duda está en alguna parte cerca de aquí..."

Los tres se apresuraron por los pasillos adyacentes. Hermione corrió tan rápido como se atrevió, sus ojos azotaban de ida y vuelta en busca de un armario similar al que Harry había descrito - - encontrar el armario era mucho más fácil que encontrar una diadema en toda esta basura. Tenía que estar por aquí. A veces, el corazón de Hermione saltaba cuando veía un objeto de madera, pero siempre era una mesa rota o una pila de sillas mohosas. De hecho, aún no había visto nada que se le pareciera a algo tan grande como un armario.

Aminoró el paso y se detuvo para tomar aire y ordenar sus pensamientos. La oscura sala parecía estar completamente desorganizada, pero tal vez había un método para esta locura. Tal vez los artículos más grandes se encontraban en una sección diferente de la habitación.

_No_, se dijo después de reflexionar sobre ello durante un segundo_, no, no podría_. El hecho de que deseara que hubiese una especie de organización en este caótico espacio, no significaba que realmente lo hubiera. Simplemente tenía que mantenerse buscando. Todavía le faltaba un poco el aliento, pero aún así Hermione empezó a caminar enérgicamente; su respiración y sus propios pasos eran el único sonido audible. Pronto se volvió a detener para ver si podía oír algo más. El silencio de este lugar estaba empezando a inquietarla. Al menos si pudiera oír el sonido de la batalla, tendría alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. Por cierto, no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que le estaba pasando a sus mejores amigos. Por lo que sabía, Voldemort podría estar aquí, matándolos con toda tranquilidad. Aumentando su ansiedad, Hermione consideró seriamente llamar a sus amigos antes de que se dijese a sí misma: _sé una Gryffindor y sigue adelante_. No había tiempo que perder.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás hablando con alguien?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Ron. Cualquier cosa que Ron hubiese escuchado, no le había gustado. Corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Ron, pero no lo llegó a tiempo. Un montón de muebles de cincuenta pies, de pronto se tambaleó amenazante, y muebles, baúles, libros y cientos de otros artículos letales se estrellaron contra el suelo del pasillo donde Hermione acababa de oír la voz de Ron.

Ella gritó y corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde creía que Ron se encontraba, Harry estaba gritando el nombre de Ron y unos segundos más tarde le oyó contrarrestar el hechizo que había causado el deslizamiento, mientras que ella daba la vuelta a la esquina para encontrar en el pasillo una montaña de basura que había enterrado a Ron. Su varita estaba lista, pero una silla cambió de lugar cuando Ron salió tan silenciosamente como pudo de debajo de los escombros, con moretones y muy maltratado, pero vivo. Él tal vez alcanzó a poner algún tipo de escudo protector, justo a tiempo. Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca y se dobló con alivio. Ron había estado muy cerca de la muerte muchas veces en esa noche.

Ron se llevó un dedo a los labios para que ambos pudieran escuchar. "¿Cuál es el problema?" una voz muy suave abucheaba. "Es Potter a quien quiere el Señor Oscuro, ¿a quién le importa un tonto-muerto?"

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa. _"¿Crabbe?"_ movió en silencio los labios. No podía creer lo tranquila que estaba la voz de Crabbe.

Él asintió con la cabeza. _"Y Malfoy y Goyle",_ agregó.

Para confirmar su declaración, Malfoy habló: "Potter vino aquí para obtenerlo, eso debe significar- -"

Hermione giró su dedo sobre su cabeza para indicar que iba a dar la vuelta y sorprenderlos por la espalda. Ron se arrastró en una posición de pie. _"Voy a distraerlos",_ le dijo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y después de que ambos con una rápida mirada se dijeron tener cuidado, Hermione se agachó y corrió silenciosamente sobre las puntas de sus pies para que nadie oyera sus pasos. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer para llegar hasta el final y dar la vuelta, pero no se atrevió a ir más rápido. Malfoy tenía que saber que si Ron y Harry estaban aquí, ella también estaba, y podría escucharla llegar.

"¿Eso significa?" Crabbe siseó. "¿A quién le importa lo que piensas? Ya no te obedezco más, Draco. Tú y tu padre están acabados."

"¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando?" Ron gritó en voz alta a pesar de que, por supuesto, podía decir exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Harry?" se burlaba Crabbe en una imitación horrible de Ron. "¿Qué está pasando -_ no_, ¡Potter! _¡Crucio!"_

_Harry,_ Hermione gimió en voz baja mientras dejaba caer toda pretensión y corría tan rápido como podía, haciendo una mueca hacia el fuerte sonido. Por supuesto, Harry pudo haber utilizado el grito de Ron como una distracción y pudo haber usado su varita, o llevado a cabo cualquier brillante pero peligroso plan que acababa de inventar. Sus pulmones le quemaban, pero Hermione sólo corría con más fuerza. Casi llegaba.

"¡Detente!" Malfoy gritó. "El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo- -"

"No lo estoy matando ¿O sí?, Pero si puedo, lo haré; el Señor Tenebroso lo quiere muerto de todos modos, ¿cuál es la diferencia- -?"

Hermione estuvo muy feliz de cortar el resto de la pregunta de Crabbe con su impresionante hechizo; Crabbe se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la persona más molesta que había conocido. Sólo tuvo un segundo para apuntar, pero su hechizo hubiera golpeado directamente en la cabeza de Crabble si Malfoy no le hubiese aventado a tiempo. Hermione maldijo en voz baja, acababa de echar a perder el único elemento sorpresa que tenían.

"¡Es la sangre-sucia! _¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione se lanzó fuera del camino justo a tiempo, las letales chispas verdes chocaron con otro montón de escombros. Su varita saltó de la mano y Hermione tuvo que tomarse unos preciosos segundos para recuperarla, cuando Malfoy le gritaba a Crabbe que no matara a Harry. Hermione regresó al combate, su corazón latía con fuerza, ella sabía que Ron no se escondería por más tiempo ahora que sabía que se estaban utilizando maldiciones asesinas, y Harry no estaría a salvo, al menos no en ese momento - necesitaban sacar de la jugada a esos tres Slytherins de una vez por todas.

El sonido de otra maldición asesina alimentó la furia de Hermione a una altura insuperable, y sin siquiera pensarlo, aturdió a Goyle de lleno en la espalda y se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla. Malfoy estaba escondiéndose detrás de un armario y Hermione, aunque normalmente nunca pensaba en maldecir a un mago desarmado, agitó su varita y la giró hacia él.

Sin embargo, la frenética voz de Harry la detuvo. "¡Es por aquí!" Señaló desesperadamente hacia un montón de basura, su necesidad de encontrar el Horrocrux era de primordial preocupación, aún antes de su propia seguridad. "Búscala mientras yo voy a ayudar a R -"

Su grito cortó el resto de la sentencia de Harry. Ella había estado buscando frenéticamente por todo el lugar a Crabbe, quien parecía haber desaparecido junto con Ron. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver a los dos muchachos corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos; llamas de un tamaño anormal devoraban a los lados las montañas de chatarra que se desmoronaban en hollín a su toque. Harry trató de detenerlo con un hechizo, pero Hermione lo sabía mejor. Sabía de qué se trataba: Era Fuego Maldito. Y ni siquiera ella sabía un hechizo que pudiera detener esas llamas de matarlos a todos. Sólo podía correr y rezar.

Así que todos salieron corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas los podían llevar, pero no sirvió de nada. El fuego fue mutando, formándose en una gigantesca masa de bestias ardientes: serpientes, quimeras, dragones y todos los perseguían, tragándose los millones de artículos en la sala con enormes bocanadas, y con cada trago, crecían aún más y se movían aún más rápido, hasta que se hizo dolorosamente evidente que no había manera posible en la cual pudieran huir de ellos. Hacía mucho que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido, fue entonces que el trío entró en pánico. "¿Qué podemos hacer?" Hermione gritó, contando con ellos para salir de esto. No era la mejor pensando cuando se encontraban en momentos de extremo peligro "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Por suerte, las mejores ideas de Harry se formaban cuando su vida estaba en grave peligro. Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en su salvación. "¡Aquí!" Agarró un par de pesadas escobas que se encontraba en el montón más cercano a ellos, y lanzó una a Ron, quien colocó a Hermione detrás de él. Harry saltó por la otra escoba y juntos, los dos hombres golpearon el suelo y se elevaron en el aire, y bajo sus pies desaparecía el pico córneo de un ave rapaz de fuego que dejaba caer su mandíbula en ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" Ron llamó por encima del hombro a Hermione al sentir lo cerca que habían estado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y apretó alrededor de su cintura. Normalmente, a Hermione le habría gustado volar con Ron agarrada de esa forma, pero con el insoportable calor y el humo que asfixiaba sus pulmones, ni siquiera la presencia de Ron podía aplacarla. Pero por Merlín que lo intentaría, seguramente lo intentaría. "Un momento - mantén la cabeza baja", le aconsejó antes de inclinarse sobre el palo de escoba para aumentar su velocidad. Hermione cerró los ojos, Ron nunca había volado tan rápido con ella. Hundió la cara en su chaqueta para proteger sus pulmones del carbonizado humo. Podía sentir las costillas de Ron temblando por la tos seca, y si no salían pronto, se asfixiarían.

Ron estaba gritándole a Harry que saliera, pero le gritaba de tal manera que Hermione levantó la cabeza confundida. Fue entonces cuando oyó el delgado grito y entonces comprendió; Harry iba a salvar a Malfoy. "Es - demasiado - peligroso -" Ron le gritó, pero a pesar de que no podía ver nada, sabía que Harry había vuelto. "¡Maldita sea!" Ron gritó antes de ahogarse de nuevo con una bocanada de humo. Se volvió a apelar a Hermione. "Haz tu encantamiento de localización _¡Ahora!"_

"¿Por qué?" Hermione gritó.

"¡Para poder sacarte de aquí!" Ron le contestó. Sus ojos permanecían en donde había visto por última vez a Harry. _"¡Date prisa!"_

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y negó con la cabeza firmemente, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder colocar sus manos sobre él, como él había hecho al volar una vez con ella, y lo dirigió hacia Harry. "¡Ve! ¡Ayúdale!" Si Ron pensó que podía encontrar la puerta, bajarla de la escoba, y volver a ayudar a Harry, _y_ todo antes de que el fuego consumiera toda la habitación, realmente era un cabeza hueca como todos sus hermanos afirmaban que era.

Ron debió haberse dado cuenta de eso también, porque dejó escapar otra exclamación que fue mucho más vulgar que la anterior, pero se sacudió los dedos para poder asumir el control del vuelo. Era muy difícil de ver con todo el humo, pero después de un rápido hechizo sobre sus caras, su visión estuvo un poco más protegida, lo que les permitió localizar a Harry, quien luchaba por tirar de Malfoy y Goyle que estaban en un montón de escritorios calcinados . La mano de Malfoy se resbaló del agarre de Harry tan pronto como lo tocó, y fue entonces cuando Ron imprudentemente llegó, gritando: "¡Si morimos por ellos, te voy a matar, Harry!" Y Juntos, él y Hermione arrastraron a Goyle a su escoba y se levantaron, cabeceando y balanceándose en el aire una vez más cuando Malfoy se encaramó detrás de Harry.

Ron dudó por un segundo, quería asegurarse de que Harry se elevara de manera segura antes de acelerar en la dirección donde se pensaba que estaba la puerta. Hermione ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de la gruesa espalda de Goyle, luchando por mantenerlo en posición vertical en la escoba. Sin embargo, Gregory Goyle, era un chico muy grande, así que poco a poco se deslizaba fuera de su agarre, la escoba se tambaleó peligrosamente amenazando con tumbarlos a todos en el fuego. Ron no podía dejar de maldecir la cuarta vez que pasó._ "¡agárralo!" _

"¡_Estoy tratando_!" Hermione le gritó, y estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue entonces que vislumbró un destello a través del denso humo. _"¡Ron! ¡Ahí!"_

Ron ni siquiera lo pensó. Simplemente se fue en picada hacia el lugar que acababa de indicarle Hermione, teniendo que evadir a una pareja de dragones de fuego que les pisaban los tobillos. "¡Puerta!" le gritó por encima del hombro. Hermione rápidamente levantó la mano con la que aún estaba sosteniendo su varita, para poder abrir la puerta con un rápido movimiento. Pero el rápido movimiento provocó que, una vez más, Goyle se tambaleara de lado, haciendo que su gran rodilla golpeara con la escoba y la desequilibrara, sumergiéndolos directamente en las fauces de una quimera que les esperaba.

Ron y Hermione gritaron de terror cuando el calor de las cercanas llamas casi los deja inconscientes, pero ambos reaccionaron con un nivel de trabajo en equipo que sólo los mejores amigos podían alcanzar. Hermione se dejó caer hacia adelante, bloqueado la caída de Goyle con su cuerpo, gruñendo cuando su peso casi la sacó de la escoba. Pero la mano de Ron ya la había agarrado del hombro para ayudarla a aguantar mientras que -milagrosamente- dirigía la escoba para que los tres se estrellaran con seguridad contra la pared del pasillo y se derrumbaran sobre el suelo, llenando sus pulmones secos de aire maravillosamente limpio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hermione entre toses, cuando ella misma se puso de rodillas para poder inspeccionar la condición de Ron. Su pelo estaba chamuscado y la cara tiznada de hollín, pero parecía ileso. Él asintió con la cabeza, aún tosiendo demasiado y dificultándole hablar todavía. Hermione colocó una mano en su espalda y luego se volvió a Goyle para darle un rápido vistazo e inspeccionar si estaba respirando. Al confirmar que respiraba, se relajó un poquito. "Bueno, no volaremos juntos por un tiempo", bromeó, por la extrema necesidad de que algo le hiciera olvidar su cercana experiencia con la muerte.

"No me opongo a eso", Ron finalmente respondió débilmente. "No me subiré a una escoba otra vez". Hermione asintió con aprobación. Sin embargo, inmediatamente contradijo esa afirmación cuando sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde la única cosa que salía eran litros y litros de espeso humo._ "¿Dónde está Harry?"_

Hermione se dio la vuelta a su lado para encontrar la escoba. "Pensé que estaba detrás de nosotros..." dijo presa del pánico. Harry era un volador genial, ella supuso que una vez que él tuviera a Malfoy, entonces estaría bien. Si ellos se las habrían ingeniado para escapar, Harry debía ser capaz de hacerlo también. Pero había estado detrás de ellos, y el fuego había estado cada vez más fuerte en cada segundo que pasaba, así que aunque estuviera a dos segundos tras ellos- -

Ron le arrebató la escoba. "Tú te _quedas_", le ordenó con dureza, pero antes de que pudiera discutir con él, Harry y Malfoy irrumpieron a través de un globo de humo y se estrellaron contra la pared del pasillo. Ron inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo junto a Hermione, debilitado de alivio. Después de cerrar la puerta con otro movimiento de su varita, Hermione se apoyó contra la pared detrás de ellos y tragó saliva; puso una mano sobre su corazón. Eso estuvo_ demasiado_ cerca.

Harry se sentó casi de inmediato, muy escaso de respiración y todo cubierto de hollín, pero también ileso. Él levantó las cejas hacia ellos, y Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta no verbal. Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tembloroso pero aliviado, mientras Malfoy vomitaba una vez más y les preguntaba con una vulnerabilidad rara vez vista en él: "C-Crabbe," tosía Malfoy. "C-Crabbe ..."

"Está muerto", dijo Ron con dureza.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de golpearlo en el brazo. A pesar de que se trataba de Malfoy, bien podría ser un poco más sensible. Malfoy acababa de perder a su mejor amigo. Les tomó unos minutos más para recuperar el aliento hasta que varios golpes y gritos hicieron eco por todo el castillo como un triste recordatorio de lo que había estado sucediendo mientras se quemaban en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione se limpió la cara, esperando haber recibido la última de las partículas de hollín. A pesar de todo, lo único que quería hacer era dormir durante una semana, pero esto estaba muy lejos de terminarse.

Harry sintió claramente de la misma manera. Después de que un ejército de fantasmas pasó junto a ellos a todo galope, con la intención de unirse a la batalla, Harry se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Ginny?" dijo bruscamente. "Ella estaba aquí. Se suponía que regresaría a la Sala de Requerimientos".

"Caray, ¿Tú crees que todavía funcione después de ese fuego?" preguntó Ron, pero él también se puso de pie, frotándose el pecho dolorido y mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha. "¿Vamos a dividirnos y buscar-?"

"No," dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie también. Sabía que era inútil; Ginny era una parte de la Batalla de Hogwarts les gustara o no. Por otra parte, necesitaban seguir adelante con su misión y no distraerse con otras tareas. _Como besar a tu mejor amigo_, una voz sarcástica le recordó. Rápidamente hizo caso omiso de esa voz. "Vamos a permanecer juntos Yo digo que vayamos -" Hermione cortó su sugerencia de ir al Gran Salón -ya que Voldemort y Nagini estarían en el fragor de la batalla-, cuando vio un objeto brillante ennegrecido aún atrapado en la muñeca de Harry. "Harry, ¿qué es eso que traes en el brazo?"

"¿Qué? Ah, sí -" Harry sacó de su muñeca lo que debía ser la diadema de Ravenclaw y la levantó para que todos la vieran. Estaba inspeccionando algún tipo de inscripción en ella, cuando de repente una sustancia sanguinolenta y oscura de aspecto alquitranado, brotó de ella. La diadema empezó a temblar y se rompió, liberando un grito leve de dolor que significó su derrota.

La mano de Hermione saltó para cubrir su boca, sus ojos ahora estaban sobre las piezas rotas, recordando lo que había leído acerca de los Horrocruxes y el Fuego Maldito en el libro que había sacado de la oficina de Dumbledore. "¡Debió haber sido Fuego Maldito!" y se apresuró a explicarle a Harry cuando éste confusamente le preguntó a qué se refería. "Fuego maldito - es una de las pocas cosas que destruyen Horrocruxes, pero yo nunca, nunca me hubiera atrevido a usarlo, es muy peligroso - ¿cómo sabía Crabbe -"

"Debe haber aprendido de los Carrow," dijo Harry severamente mientras se limpiaba las manos de los restos del Horrocrux.

"Realmente es una pena que no pusiera atención cuando mencionaron cómo pararlo," dijo Ron. "Si no hubiese intentado matarnos a todos, me hubiera dolido de su muerte."

Malfoy, que estaba acurrucado todavía en el suelo, dio a Ron una mirada sucia, pero nadie lo captó. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la desaparición de la diadema. "¿Pero no se dan cuenta?" susurró Hermione, y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró una vez más. "Esto significa que, si podemos llegar a la serpiente -"

Un grito familiar y el sonido inconfundible de duelos la detuvieron. Todos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y a tiempo para ver a Fred y al nuevo Percy en duelo con dos Mortífagos. Malfoy frenéticamente tomó de la túnica a Goyle y comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección opuesta, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron a ayudar a los dos hermanos, todos los hechizos se disparaban a una velocidad alarmante. Ron, en particular, era muy hábil cuando con determinación batía su varita hacia el Mortífago que perseguía a Percy, sin importarle que ésta era la primera vez que veía a su distanciado hermano en más de un año. El mago dio marcha atrás a toda prisa cuando Harry y Hermione se unieron a los hechizos de Ron, la capucha del Mortífago se le cayó y reveló al Ministro de Magia bajo la maldición _Imperius_.

El rostro de Percy cambió cuando vio con quién había estado luchando: de hecho- - Hermione no podía estar muy segura por la distancia – pudo haberse reído. "¡Hola, Ministro!" bramó Percy, enviando un hechizo directamente a Thicknesse, que dejó caer su varita y agarró la parte delantera de su túnica, al parecer, muy molesto. "¿Le mencioné que renuncio?"

"¡Estás bromeando, Perce!" gritó Fred mientras agitaba su varita hacia el mortífago con quien estaba luchando. Ron y Harry rápidamente siguieron el ejemplo y el mortífago se desplomó bajo el peso de tres diferentes hechizos aturdidores. El trío llegó y finalmente alcanzó a sus amigos cuando Thicknesse cayó de rodillas mientras poco a poco crecía hasta parecerse a un erizo de mar. Ron se rió a sabiendas y quedamente, obviamente, estaba muy familiarizado con la maldición que Percy había utilizado. Fred bajó su varita para poder mirar a Percy con regocijo. "En realidad, estás bromeando, Perce... no creo haberte escuchado bromear desde-"

Después de eso, Hermione no tuvo muy en claro lo que realmente sucedió en los siguientes minutos. Recordó haber volado por el aire, sus pies verdaderamente dejaron de tocar tierra, mientras que pensaba irracionalmente: '_bueno, esto es demasiado como para no volver a volar nuevamente.'_ Entonces, de repente, estuvo de vuelta en el suelo, cubierta de escombros, el brazo le escocía bastante, y su cabeza giraba y giraba mientras ella trataba sin éxito resolver quién era y qué le estaba sucediendo. Debió haber perdido la consciencia y vuelto a oscuridad una vez más, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que escuchó un grito que le estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Fue un grito que al instante le sacudió a la acción, porque a pesar de que estaba semiinconsciente y aturdida por completo, ella sabía que el que lloraba era un Weasley. Un Weasley necesitaba su ayuda.

Impulsada por la urgencia de la situación, Hermione logró filtrar a un lado los montones de escombros y ponerse en sus pies. Un enorme agujero en la pared indicaba que los Mortífagos habían volado el lado de la muralla del castillo justo donde había estado. No era de extrañarse que todos estuvieran muy desorientados. Una mano tomó la suya para ayudarla y guiarla sobre la piedra y la madera hasta un grupo de tres hombres de pelo rojo. La cabeza de Hermione era un hervidero de nuevo, pero esta vez hervía de pánico. No era la mano de Ron la que la guiaba. Si Ron no había ido a buscarla y ayudarla, tenía que ser porque él no podía - no había sido su grito el que la había sacudido de su letargo - algo no estaba bien - algo que estaba realmente, muy mal -

Percy gritaba, y como su voz, temblaba y temblaba, Hermione supoa que había sido él quien soltó el espantoso grito que le había sacudido el alma. "¡No - No – No, No!, ¡No Fred!"

Hermione y Harry se detuvieron vacilantes cuando su visión finalmente se recuperaba de la explosión, pudiendo entonces ver lo que estaba sucediendo: Percy, sacudía a su hermano, Ron estaba arrodillado junto a ellos, y miraba los ojos de Fred pero sin ver, el fantasma de su última risa todavía grabada en su rostro. Irracionalmente, Hermione lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos más, esperando que se levantara, o se riera, o respirara, o hiciera algo para indicar que todo esto no era real. Ella había estado inconsciente durante unos minutos, tal vez estaba soñando o estaba alucinando debido a una conmoción cerebral. Tenía que ser así. Tenía que ser. Fred no podía estar muerto. Fred Weasley no podía morir. Eso sería demasiado cruel. Sería un _error_ tener un mundo sin alguien como Fred allí. ¿Quién les haría reír? ¿Quién les vendería en encantamiento patentado de Soñar despierto? ¿Quién iba estar al lado de George contra viento y marea? Sólo Fred podría llenar esos papeles, así como otros miles. Lo necesitaban. Él era insustituible, por ello no podía desaparecer en un segundo. Eso no podía suceder. Dolía demasiado.

No fue hasta que miró hacia Ron y vio las lágrimas que rayaban la mugre que cubría sus mejillas, que finalmente se dio cuenta de que _esto_ estaba sucediendo. Ron acababa de perder a uno de sus hermanos. Las lágrimas empezaron a quemar sus ojos también. Ella misma había perdido a un hermano mayor.

Una lluvia de maldiciones de repente volaron a través del gran agujero en la pared, golpeando la pared detrás de sus cabezas. Hermione se quedó tan estupefacta por lo ocurrido que ni siquiera podía empezar a reaccionar. Pero por suerte para ella, Harry aún la tenía agarrada de la mano y Ron, como siempre, estaba detrás de ella. "¡Abajo!" Harry gritó mientras él la tiraba al suelo, mientras que Ron se tiraba sobre Fred para cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos. Percy yacía sobre el cuerpo de Fred, protegiéndolo de más daños. Cuando se hizo evidente que el ataque no se detendría, Harry corrió el riesgo de levantar la cabeza para gritar: "¡Percy, vamos, tenemos que avanzar!"

Percy negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, sin importarle que lluvia de letales chispas cayeran a centímetros de su oreja. Ron comprobó dos veces que Harry aún tuviera la mano de Hermione antes de arrastrarse de vuelta hacia sus hermanos. "¡Percy!" Él agarró los hombros de su hermano mayor y tiró de él, pero Percy no se movía. Las lágrimas le caían a un ritmo aún más rápido, tanto que Ron entraba más y más en pánico; ahora podía perder dos hermanos con cinco minutos de diferencia el uno del otro. "¡Percy, no podemos hacer nada por él! ¡Tenemos que ir -!"

Hermione gritó. Una araña monstruosa del tamaño de un coche pequeño estaba intentando escalar a través del enorme agujero en la pared. Ron, olvidándose de su miedo infantil, saltó de Percy para unirse a Harry. Los mejores amigos gritaron juntos, sus hechizos chocaron y el monstruo voló hacia atrás. "¡Trajo amigos!" Harry llamó a los otros mientras miraba por encima del borde del castillo para espiar a las numerosas arañas gigantes que subían por las paredes, probablemente a causa de las licitaciones de los Mortífagos. Harry disparó hechizo tras hechizo; Ron y Hermione se unieron rápidamente, pero a pesar de que las arañas caían fuera del castillo, eso no lograba mantener a los Mortífagos de abajo; maldiciones siguieron golpeándolos, mellando su pelo y ropa.

Harry finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. "Movámonos, ¡AHORA!" les ordenó. Harry empujó rudamente a Hermione hacia Ron para que rápidamente pudiese el uno encontrar la mano del otro, mientras él se inclinaba para agarrar el cuerpo de Fred por las axilas. Ron trató de ir a ayudar, pero se detuvo cuando Percy se levantó a hacerlo. A la cabeza, Hermione repetidamente extendía un escudo de protección, tras otro escudo de protección, para que ellos pudieran correr velozmente y no se preocuparan por esquivar o moverse en cuclillas. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, lejos del claro del enorme agujero, Hermione se inclinó a ver lo que Harry quería hacer luego. Él se detuvo en un lugar para, gentilmente colocar el cuerpo, acomodando todo cuidadosamente de manera que estuviese escondido y protegido hasta que ellos pudieran recuperarlo apropiadamente. Ron ahogó un sollozo cuando Hermione le apretó la mano en conmiseración. Ella sinceramente esperaba que pudieran llegar a Fred muy pronto.

Un hechizo les pasó a un lado, cegándola momentáneamente cuando ambos se tumbaron al suelo, maldiciendo su estupidez. No podían estar quietos por mucho tiempo. Esquivando la entrada y salida del mar de personas que luchaban hasta la muerte, el ojo avizor de Hermione encontró un tapiz que ocultaba una escalera que conducía al corredor de la planta baja. _"¡Ahí!_" Hermione jadeaba mientras los conducía hasta detrás del tapiz para que pudieran cubrirse y recuperar el aliento. "Esperemos aquí a Harry", sugirió Hermione entre jadeos. Echó un vistazo a Ron y dejó escapar un sollozo cuando vio la cara desconsolada de Ron. _Nunca_ había visto tanto dolor el él. "¿Ron?"

Ron ignoró su evidente preocupación y en lugar de ponerle atención, subió las manos hasta los hombros de Hermione para mantenerla en su lugar, como si pudiera atravesarla por la pared y mantenerla a salvo solamente por la pura fuerza de su voluntad "Espera aquí a Harry, ¿entendido?"

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" Hermione exigió.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con un odio que nunca antes vió en ellos. "Voy a averiguar quién mató a mi hermano."

_"¡NO!_"Hermione gritó, agarrándolo, justo a tiempo y con una fuerza que sólo podía ser adquirida de la más desesperada de las circunstancias, lo abrazó y lo atrapó contra la pared. "¡Tú no vas a _ninguna parte_! "

"Hermione – Déjame - ir -" Ron advirtió salvajemente. "Juro – que te maldeciré si es necesario hacerlo – _Suéltame -"_

_"¡NO_!" Hermione gritó una vez más, mirando por encima del hombro para ver si divisaba a Harry. Lo necesitaba para que le ayudara a evitar que Ron fuera directo a su muerte. Ron se retorcía, tratando de eludir su control y casi lo consigue, pero Hermione le clavó las uñas, odiaba estar causándole dolor, pero la sensación era terriblemente necesaria. "Ron, _por favor_, no lo hagas, _sólo escucha_ -"

Ron se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, su rostro se desmoronaba, y su cuerpo entero caía ante sus propios ojos, casi estaba al borde del colapso. Parecía haber perdido la razón. "_Tengo que _- no puedo dejarlo así – él _necesita_ que yo -"

"No, no, él no lo necesita, él te necesita ayudando a Harry," comenzó Hermione a decirle en voz muy baja, lloraba junto con él, pero fue en ese momento que escucharon que Percy soltó un fuerte grito: "¡Rookwood!"

Ron tiró con fuerzas renovadas y trató de salir corriendo tras su hermano. "¡NO!" Una mirada al pasillo reveló que Harry acababa de llegar y probablemente los había estado buscando. "¡Harry, aquí!" Hermione gritó con todos sus pulmones, rogando para que él pudiera oírla. Ron trató de utilizar la distracción a su favor, pero Hermione estaba preparada para esto y lo mantuvo maniatado contra la pared cuando Harry, afortunadamente, apareció detrás de los tapices. "¡Escúchame - Escucha, RON !"

"Quiero ayudar - Quiero matar Mortífagos -" Ron suplicó. Su rostro estaba desencajado, manchado de polvo y humo, y estaba temblando de rabia y dolor.

"¡Ron, somos los únicos que pueden acabar con esto! por favor - Ron - necesitamos la serpiente, tenemos que matar a la serpiente" dijo Hermione con lógica frenética. Él no podía discutir eso. La lucha de Ron no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera ante ese recordatorio de aquello que era absolutamente necesario hacer antes de que esta guerra pudiera terminar. Sus casi delirantes ojos luchaban para no mirarla, sabiendo que una vez conectado a ella, cedería. Pero Hermione era implacable y no volvió a hablar hasta que sus perfectos ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Toda la angustia que vio allí casi la partió por la mitad, pero siguió hablando. "¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Vamos a tener que hacerlo, para llegar a la serpiente! Pero no hay que perder de vista lo que se supone que se debe hacer! ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos acabar con esto!"

Se limpió la cara con la manga rota y chamuscada, y respiró profunda y jadeantemente para calmarse. Las lágrimas no le iban a ayudar ahora. Manteniendo bien sujeto a Ron, se volvió hacia Harry. "Hay que averiguar dónde está Voldemort, porque tendrá la serpiente con él, ¿cierto?, ¡Harry - mira dentro de él! "

Harry se miró sorprendido de que Hermione le hubiese pedido que hiciera algo en que siempre había estado en contra, pero no vaciló. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante como si acabara de entrar en un sueño profundo. Esta vez, cuando Ron se libró de Hermione, ella lo dejó sin preocuparse. Sabía que Ron no iría a ninguna parte si pensaba que Harry estaba en problemas. Ron fácilmente estabilizó a su mejor amigo antes de que Harry cayera al suelo, y soportó su peso. Mientras esperaban a que Harry regresara, los ojos de Ron parpadearon hacia Hermione un segundo. "Gracias", murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

"Por supuesto", respondió Hermione con inmenso alivio. Ron parecía haber recuperado sus sentidos, al menos por el momento.

Parecía querer evitar de nuevo el contacto visual después de lo que acababa de suceder, pero Ron no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al darse cuenta de que la manga izquierda de Hermione tenía una mancha de oscura sangre. "Estás sangrando".

"¿Qué? Oh." Hermione miró su brazo, había olvidado por completo el gran daño que se había hecho y del que se había dado cuenta cuando recuperó la conciencia después de la primera explosión. Hermione cuidadosamente se arremangó un poco la blusa para poder echar un vistazo. Tanto ella como Ron se estremecieron al ver la profunda herida; parecía como si la esquina de una tabla de madera la hubiese apuñalado. "Va a estar bien", predijo Hermione mientras daba un vistazo a las lesiones.

"Saca el díctamo", ordenó a Ron con un guiño hacia su calcetín.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Casi dejó de sangrar", dijo, "y realmente no tenemos tiempo para dejar que se cure correctamente, bien podría esperar hasta antes de hacer cualquier cosa -"

Fiel a su palabra, Harry repentinamente volvió a conciencia con un jadeo. "Él está en la Casa de los Gritos", informó a toda prisa mientras se alejaba de Ron, hablaba acerca de todo lo que acababa de presenciar. "La serpiente está con él, tiene algún tipo de protección mágica a su alrededor. Envió a Lucius Malfoy a encontrar a Snape."

"¿Voldemort sentado en la Casa de los Gritos?" dijo Hermione, indignada. "¿Él no está - ni siquiera está _en la lucha_?"

"Él cree que no necesita luchar", dijo Harry. "Él cree que yo iré a él."

"¿Pero por qué?"

_Porque él es Harry_, Ron le recordó impaciente y rodando los ojos, reprendiéndola silenciosamente por hacer una pregunta así. Para confirmar su respuesta, Harry respondió con la mayor naturalidad. "Él sabe que estoy tras los Horcruxes – por eso mantiene cerca de él a Nagini -, obviamente, tendré que ir a él para llegar a esa cosa -"

"Correcto", dijo Ron, cuadrando los hombros. "Por eso no puedes ir, eso es lo que quiere, es lo que espera. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Hermione, yo voy a ir a buscarla -".

Harry no dejó que Ron terminara la frase. "Ustedes dos quédense aquí, iré bajo la Capa y volveré tan pronto como -"

"No," dijo Hermione, " tiene mucho más sentido si yo tomo la capa y -"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses", le gruñó Ron.

Hermione ahogó un grito de enojo. Ellos tres realmente tenían que ser los Gryffindors más obstinados que habían asistido a esa escuela. "Ron, yo soy tan capaz como-"

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer una lista con sus muchas cualidades, el tapiz se desgarró y dos Mortífagos enmascarados dejaron escapar un grito de triunfo, "¡Potter!" y comenzaban a levantar a sus varitas. Pero Hermione ya estaba haciendo girar las escaleras detrás de ellos provocándoles resbalar como en un tobogán y enviándolos libremente hacia el tapiz que les conectaba con otro pasillo; así les evitó Hermione los impresionantes hechizos que disparaban contra ellos. Otro rápido hechizo volvió al tapiz de piedra haciendo que los dos magos golpearan con un ruido bastante satisfactorio contra la pared recién construida.

Con la encarnizada batalla a su alrededor, no había tiempo para terminar su discusión. Era perfectamente claro para todos ellos cuál era la solución. Harry echó la capa de invisibilidad sobre las tres y el famoso trío se dirigió hacia la Casa de los Gritos, unidos y decididos a destruir el Horrocrux final, derrotar a Voldemort, y poner fin de una vez por todas a esta guerra tan larga y horrible.

**0o0o0o0**

Lo siguiente no es de mi invención: Cita de Spin, Lifehouse –

Todos los diálogos con Harry: Rowling, JK Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo Treinta y Uno: La Batalla de Hogwarts y en el capítulo treinta y dos: La Varita de Saúco.

**0o0o0o0**

**Besos y abrazos a todos**

**SE LES QUIERE POR SER TAN BELLOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Les aviso: YA TENEMOS QUIEN TRADUZCA LAS HISTORIAS AU DE ANN MARGARET (camiromero), por el momento me encuentro haciendo una revisión del primer capítulo y dando los respectivos consejos para que todos ustedes puedan comenzar con una buena y entretenida lectura; pronto les iré dando la información correspondiente para que al final de HG Y LRDM se regresen un poquito en el tiempo escrito y lean la historia de Ron Y Hermione en tiempo de Guerra en un Universo Alterno con el toque de Ann Margaret.**_

_**Este es uno de los capítulos con mayor acción y tristeza en la serie, y ya sabrán el por qué. Voldemort es derrotado, pero ahora tenemos el PDV de Hermione de lo que sucedió en Hogwarts mientras Harry estaba en el bosque. **__**Espero lo disfruten.**_

**0O0O0O0**

_What ravages of spirit conjured this tempestuous rage  
Created you a monster, broken by the rules of love  
And fate has lead you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do ..._

**0o0o0**

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione al entrar primera al Castillo a su regreso de la Casa de los Gritos. No podía recordar un momento en que Hogwarts hubiese estado en un silencio absoluto como éste; era una escuela - las escuelas no deben estar en silencio- Las escuelas deben tener siempre a estudiantes, fantasmas, profesores, elfos domésticos, e incluso a un molesto poltergeist caminando, hablando, riendo, y bromeando por los pasillos. Todos deberían sentirse _seguros_. Para eso era la escuela: para tener un ambiente seguro y de apoyo en el que se sintieran libres de expresarse y aprender todo lo que pudiesen. Por eso la mayoría de la gente creía que sus días escolares eran los mejores días de su vida; porque estaban seguros, tan seguros que podían terminar sabiendo qué tipo de bruja o mago estaban destinados a ser por siempre.

Las cosas no debían estar como staban en ese momento. Las escuelas no debían estar en tal estado. Eso era algo que no debía permitirse. Hermione volteó a ver a sus dos mejores amigos, estaban tan pálidos y afligidos como ella estaba. Sabía que Harry nunca había tenido un hogar, hasta que llegó aquí, para él tenía que ser especialmente horrible ver lo que había sucedido a su Hogwarts. Todo esto sólo reafirmaría su decisión de caminar de regreso por la puerta, hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

_No_, se dijo mientras la voz de Voldemort magnificada mágicamente resonó en su cabeza, invitando a Harry para que mostrara a sus amigos un poco de misericordia uniéndose a él en el bosque, dándole sólo una hora para cumplirlo, antes de que la batalla se reanudara. Voldemort conocía bien a Harry, tan bien, que Hermione sentía que se le revolvía el estómago; pero Voldemort no la conocía a ella y Ron en absoluto. Voldemort no tenía idea de que Hermione y Ron preferían morir, antes que dejar que Harry fuese con él. Al igual que Ginny, Hagrid, el profesor Lupin, la señora Weasley, el Sr. Weasley, Neville, y cientos de otros que estaban esperando en alguna parte del castillo. Si todos ellos unían fuerzas, Harry no sería capaz de escapar. Él permanecería con seguridad en el castillo mientras que descubrían lo que tenían que hacer después. Echó un vistazo a Harry una vez más, y luchó contra el impulso de tomar su mano para animarlo, como lo había hecho en el cementerio de Valle de Godric. Pero él no tenía necesidad de afecto en este momento, él necesitaba respuestas.

Eso era lo que estaba en ese frasco que Harry tenía en la mano. Justo después de que tuvieron noticias de todos, decidieron buscar y encontrar un Pensadero, para así finalmente poder obtener algunas respuestas acerca de Severus Snape. Harry las merecía. Hermione tuvo que tragarse otro sollozo. A pesar de que Snape mató a Dumbledore, había sido bastante horrible verlo morir. Afortunadamente, la mano de Ron había estado allí tomando la de ella.

Temblorosa le preguntó en un susurro a sus amigos, donde estaba todo mundo. Ron en silencio abrió el camino al Gran Salón y por un momento, el trío se detuvo a observar la habitación llena de gente. Los sobrevivientes estaban agrupados todos juntos, acurrucados y consolándose, pero justo en el medio, alineados en una fila y cuidadosamente aseados, estaban los muertos. Habían recuperado el cuerpo de Fred, ya que los Weasley estaban todos reunidos alrededor de un cadáver en particular. _Cadáver_. El corazón de Hermione se estrujó por pensar en Fred Weasley como un cadáver. Nada de esto parecía real, incluso ahora.

Ron se dirigió inmediatamente a reunirse con su familia, mientras que Hermione se dirigió directamente a Ginny, que estaba parada a un lado, con el rostro hinchado y con manchas. Sabía perfectamente bien quién era la persona que Ginny deseaba que la consolara, pero no podía en este momento, así que Hermione esperaba ser un sustituto adecuado. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su querida amiga, lo que provocó un sollozo en Ginny. "Ellos- - ellos mataron a mi -" Ginny intentó continuar, pero no había más palabras que le permitieran seguir adelante. Sólo pudo abrazar a su mejor amiga como si de eso dependiera su vida, y dejó escapar otro grito que rompió los corazones de ambas chicas.

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho, Ginny," Hermione le dijo consoladoramente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los cuerpos que se encontraban junto a Fred, y a pesar de que repentinamente se sintió como si la hubieran arrojado de un edificio, se controló mientras conducía a Ginny hasta su familia. No había tiempo para llorar por ellos ahora, tenía que centrarse en Ginny en estos momentos. "¿Estás bien? No estás herida, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien, no me podían tocar", dijo Ginny con un toque de su fiero orgullo. "Harry me enseñó bien". Sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada del salón, el pánico inundó su voz. "¿Dónde está? Él vino con ustedes dos, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver que Harry no estaba a la vista. Ron escuchó la pregunta de Ginny y casi se separó de Percy, pero la respuesta de Hermione rápidamente lo detuvo. "Es probable que esté buscando un Pensadero para poder ver los recuerdos de Snape."

_Todavía nos queda un minuto_, Hermione le dijo a Ron en silencio. _Tómate tu tiempo_. Ron asintió con la cabeza y se arrodilló junto a su padre para preguntarle si estaba bien. El señor Weasley sólo pudo asentir con gravedad. La Sra. Weasley sollozaba muy fuerte, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Ron. Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione, probablemente a punto de preguntar por qué Harry tenía recuerdos de Snape, pero Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y volvió su atención a los dos cuerpos dispuestos al lado de Fred. "Ginny, ¿qué pasó con ellos?" Le preguntó.

"¿Qué?- - ¡oh!," dijo Ginny cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba mirando las formas sin vida de Remus y Tonks. Tuvo que limpiarse la cara antes de continuar. "Yo lo vi todo, Lupin estaba luchando contra Dolohov - Dolohov acababa de matar a Colin -" la mano de Hermione voló hacia su boca. "- Lo sé, y bueno, ambos estaban luchando y Tonks llegó para ayudarle – él estaba muy asustado cuando la vio, pero ella lo salvó, bloqueó una maldición - no lo vio venir, porque sólo la miró - y le sonrió - nunca le había visto sonreír así - y entonces - Bellatrix salió de la nada y - " Hermione emitió un pequeño grito para decirle que no había necesidad de escuchar más. Bellatrix había tenido el deseo de matar a Tonks desde hacía bastante tiempo. "Y entonces Remus - Remus la agarró cuando cayó, estaba llorando, por ello no pudo ver que Dolohov regresó a atacarlo, y -" Era el turno de Ginny para poner la mano sobre sus trémulos labios y tragar un sollozo. "Pobre Teddy".

Hermione se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su maestro favorito para poder arrodillarse al lado de él; sentía sus piernas tiesas de horror. Ni siquiera podía comprender cómo todo esto afectaría al bebé Teddy. Muy tímidamente, tocó la mano de Lupin y se estremeció. Estaba tan frío. Y era tan extraño que Remus Lupin se sintiera frío; desde que ella le conoció, él había sido uno de los hombres más cálidos que había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Automáticamente, Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrar a Ron. Aún estaba con sus hermanos, pero sus ojos estaban sobre Lupin y Tonks, su rostro se veía lleno de dolor. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente, y ambos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo: que esa pareja había estado luchando el uno al lado del otro, y habían muerto el uno al lado del otro, y tal vez, aunque sonara horrible, era justo lo que querían. Si tenían que partir, esta era la forma en la que deseaban dejar este mundo: uno con el otro. Ron y Hermione lo sabían porque ellos harían lo mismo. Ahora Remus y Tonks yacían frágilmente tirados en el frío suelo de piedra, para no levantarse de nuevo. Y cabía aún la probabilidad de que Ron y Hermione también terminaran así.

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones, mareada debido al dolor. No creía que fuera posible sentir tan grande pena. Levantó una mano para taparse la cara y poder ocultar sus lágrimas, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación punzante que subía y bajaba por su brazo. Si empezaba de nuevo, nunca se detendría. Además, no estaba segura de que Ron pudiera soportar verla caerse a pedazos en este momento.

"Hermione". Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a los Weasley, pensando que necesitaban que hiciese algo por ellos. Pero Bill sólo parecía preocupado, dio unos pasos hacia ella para poder señalar su brazo. "Estás sangrando".

Hermione torció el brazo para poder volver a inspeccionar la herida causada por la explosión que había matado a Fred. Parecía haber dejado de sangrar por el momento, pero se dio cuenta de que la costra era bastante precaria, la menor cantidad de presión podría causar que sangrase de nuevo. Realmente debía vendarse o hacer algo antes de ir de nuevo a la batalla.

Ron sintió claramente de la misma manera. Señaló el bulto en su calcetín de una manera que no dejaba lugar a la discusión. "Saca el díctamo. Tenemos tiempo para que te cures ahora."

"Cierto." Hermione se arrodilló para cumplir con la solicitud de Ron, su rodilla estaba tan cerca de la piel de Fred. A diferencia de Lupin, todavía estaba caliente, como si estuviera durmiendo. Tragó saliva y se obligó a concentrarse en encontrar la solución curativa en las profundidades de su bolso. Cuando lo sacó, sus ojos viajaron en ángulo derecho hasta ver una mancha oscura en una camisa, lo que indicaba que alguien necesitaba el díctamo mucho más que ella. "¿George?"

George no levantó la cabeza. No se movió en lo más mínimo. Permaneció inmóvil, sentado a la cabeza de su hermano gemelo, no derramaba una sola lágrima. Él simplemente estaba allí sentado, rígido y muy callado. Ron giró la cabeza para poder ver desde el ángulo de Hermione, y también vio la sangre. "_¿George?"_ repitió mientas tomaba la mano de Hermione. Ella preparó el díctamo cuando el resto de los Weasley entraron en acción. Bill y Percy obligaron a George a sentarse; fue entonces cuando George de pronto reaccionó, luchando y gritando como un loco criminal que era arrastrado por un dementor. A pesar de que su hijo estaba luchando, el Sr. Weasley hábilmente logró hacer a un lado la camisa de George, dejando al descubierto una herida no pequeña en el tórax. Sangre recubría todo a su lado, indicando tristemente lo que acababa de suceder hacía unos momentos.

Ron ya estaba destapando el díctamo, pero la botella se la arrebató de la mano nada menos que Molly Weasley. Con una precisión y habilidad que sólo una madre puede tener, vertió la cantidad justa en la herida de George. Él se estremeció y gritó cuando la carne chisporroteaba, pero Bill y Percy lo agarraron con fuerza para no desplazar el líquido calmante hasta que hubiese hecho su trabajo. La señora Weasley puso su mano sobre la frente de George, e intentaba calmarlo con una canción de cuna suave que debió haberle cantado cuando era un bebé.

Pero fue Ginny quien realmente salvó el día, ella fue la que vio lo que su hermano quería. Como George continuaba luchando y gimiendo, dejó el lugar que tenía junto a Hermione y con valentía tomó la pesada mano de Fred, para que pudiera descansar en la de George. "Él está aquí, George", le dijo en voz baja. "Él no va a ninguna parte."

La cara de George se rompió por la mitad. Finalmente explotó con su dolor, colapsando en el hombro de Bill, murmurando algo febrilmente que Hermione no podía distinguir. El señor Weasley se agachó más cerca de George para poder oír lo que su hijo estaba tratando de decirles. Cualquier cosa que le haya dicho, hizo arrugar la cara del señor Weasley cuando agarró a George de los brazos de Bill y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "No, no, hijo, no", le consoló: "No se te ocurra pensar en eso". Sus ojos buscaron a uno de sus hijos por ayuda. "Creo que está en estado de shock", les dijo en voz muy baja, "¿Puede alguno de ustedes conseguir algo- -?"

"Yo voy a conseguirlo", Percy se ofreció, levantándose al instante corrió hacia la estación médica que Madame Pomfrey había instalado en el otro extremo de la sala. Bill se quedó sentado en el suelo, tapándose la cara llena de cicatrices, con manos temblorosas, preguntándose si esta noche en realidad terminaría. El señor Weasley siguió prestando apoyo a la forma sollozante de George, mientras Ginny se arrodilló al lado de ellos, su mano cubriendo la de George y Fred. Ron tomó el díctamo de su madre para poder devolvérselo a Hermione, pero antes de poder solicitarle una vez más que sanara esa herida en su brazo, la señora Weasley se dio cuenta plenamente de que su hijo menor había vuelto a ellos a salvo, y se apoderó de él con un grito. Ella susurraba su nombre una y otra vez como si eso le asegurara que él era real, que no había perdido a otro hijo esta noche. A menudo, cuando su madre trataba de abrazarlo, Ron podría actuar como un típico adolescente y rodar los ojos, alejándose rápidamente; pero esa noche, Ron solamente se sentó y se permitió ser abrazado y mecido por su madre.

Fue esa hermosa imagen de madre e hijo lo que puso a Hermione en acción. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la sala, respirando profundo para mantener todos sus sentimientos a raya, decidida a ir a buscar al resto de su familia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él debió haber ido a la oficina de Dumbledore para usar el Pensadero, así que Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como pudo y se fue directo a la estoica gárgola. "¿Está Harry allí?"

"¿Contraseña?"

"No lo sé - en realidad no necesito subir hasta allá - Harry debe estar sólo", balbuceó Hermione innecesariamente. No estaba dotada de esa especial intuición femenina, pero esta vez, Hermione estaba absolutamente segura de que tenía razón. Habían sucedido muchas cosas entre Snape y Harry, más de las que le gustaría reconocer. Una rivalidad infantil entre Snape y el padre de Harry había llevado a Snape a intimidar a Harry desde su primera clase de Pociones. A pesar de que Hermione sólo tenía once años en aquella época, se había percatado de que algo más profundo se estaba gestando, más allá de todo el odio y los celos que a menudo se producían entre los más valientes de Gryffindor y los más astutos Slytherin. Después de todo, en veinte años, ni siquiera esperaba que Malfoy todavía se burlase y la llamara sangre-sucia cada vez que la viera. Ese tipo de hostilidades se desvanecían a medida que se maduraba, pero la ira de Snape era duradera para toda la vida y era hora de que Harry finalmente supiera por qué estaba allí. "Sólo necesito saber si Harry Potter está allá arriba".

"¿Contraseña?"

Hermione maldijo tan vulgarmente como Ron. La gárgola no era como la señora gorda, no fue diseñada mágicamente para interactuar directamente con los estudiantes. Sólo podía pedir una contraseña, reconocer cuando estaba en lo correcto, y hacerse a un lado. De lo contrario, permanecería muda e inútil. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en sus ojos para poder tratar de pensar en otro lugar en el castillo donde podría haber un Pensadero. Si no podía entrar en la oficina, tal vez Harry tampoco. El único Pensadero que conocía era el que Snape había tenido en su oficina, pero la oficina de Snape ahora era la oficina de Dumbledore por lo que probablemente lo había movido de allí. Este podría ser el único lugar donde Harry podía haber ido. Debió haber sido capaz de adivinar la contraseña y estaba allí en estos momentos.

Miró su reloj con ansiedad. Estaban a menos de quince minutos del tiempo límite. Les había tomado al menos una media hora a pie desde la Casa de los Gritos hasta el castillo, por lo que Harry había estado a solas durante unos quince a veinte minutos. Snape le había dado un montón de recuerdos antes de morir por lo que era posible que Harry estuviera en la oficina, perdido en la mente de Severus Snape. Por supuesto, también era posible que Harry hubiese terminado y salido de la oficina, probablemente bajo la protección de la Capa de Invisibilidad, siendo así imposible dar con él. Sus pies bailaban por la incertidumbre. Correr alrededor del castillo, preguntando a todos los que conocía si habían visto a Harry, probablemente no era el mejor curso de acción. Quedarse de pie delante de la gárgola con la remota posibilidad de que Harry apareciera de pronto, tampoco lo era. Pero ella tenía que hacer _algo._ _Piensa_, se regañaba a sí misma, _¿Qué haría Harry?_

_Se Iría. _

No hubo otra respuesta. No hubo otros pensamientos. Se Iría. Por supuesto que se iría. En su mente, no había otra opción.

Corrió hacia la ventana más cercana para ver si podía echarle un último vistazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los terrenos nunca se le habían hecho tan bellos a la temprana luz del amanecer, pero no era porque podía ver a su mejor amigo. Hermione se agarró de la cornisa para evitar caerse al suelo. Él se había ido y ella lo había dejado ir. Le había dejado marcharse a una muerte casi segura, sin siquiera decir adiós u ofrecerle un último hechizo de todos los libros que había leído. Se suponía que lo ayudara, que era lo que le había jurado que haría, que estaría allí en cada parte de este viaje, aunque todas las partes fueran un desastre o dificultosas. Ron no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ron había tenido que abandonarlos, pero ella permaneció, a pesar de que casi lo había matado. Hermione había sido la única persona que se había quedado al lado de Harry Potter, pero ahora, en la hora que más la necesitaba, se había alejado de él sin decir una sola palabra. Hermione pensaba que le ayudaba al darle un poco de intimidad, y dándole consuelo a Ginny de la manera que Hermione sabía que a Harry le gustaría hacerlo, pero ahora sabía que debió haberse quedado con él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido _tan_ estúpida?

"Entonces ¿Él todavía está allí?"

La voz de Ron era tan prosaica y carente de emoción que Hermione casi no lo reconoció. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba de pie a unos pocos metros, con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza bien alta, silenciosamente mirándola dolerse por su mejor amigo perdido, tenía su doloroso rostro en blanco. Se veía tan tranquilo, casi sereno, pero Hermione lo sabía mejor. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Él sólo estaba tratando de poner buena cara para todos. Muchos otros no lo podían ver - algunos miembros de su propia familia, no habrían sido capaces de decirlo - pero Hermione sabía que sólo se requeriría un empujoncito para hacerlo girar completa y totalmente fuera de control.

Y por eso, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger le mintió deliberadamente a Ron Weasley. Se apartó de la ventana y sacudió la cabeza. "No sabemos", dijo con toda la calma que pudo. "Nosotros- -"

"No mientas".

El estómago de Hermione se estrujó con el tono agudo de su voz. Debió haberlo imaginado antes de tratar mentirle, pero otra mirada a su rostro la convenció para seguir intentándolo. Le evitaría un poco más de sufrimiento aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. "Realmente no sé nada, Ron", dijo. Indicó la gárgola con un movimiento de la barbilla. "Estoy bastante segura de que se le ocurrió utilizar el Pensadero y creo que sigue ahí - que no ha salido todavía -"

"A menos que estés equivocada", señaló Ron secamente. "O que él ya se hubiese ido para cuando llegaste aquí."

"Tal vez", admitió Hermione. "Pero no estuve en la sala por mucho tiempo, y Snape le dio un montón de recuerdos, realmente creo que podría estar allí -"

"¿Por qué de repente te volviste estúpida?" Preguntó Ron. Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula, indignada, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Ron bruscamente dio un paso adelante para tomar con fuerza su muñeca y mostrarle el inquietante tic-tac de su reloj. "Estamos a diez minutos del tiempo límite. ¿De verdad crees que todavía está allí dándole vueltas a la grasienta cabeza de Snape?"

"Muestra algo de respeto", espetó Hermione sin pensar. "El hombre está muerto."

Ron rápidamente dio la bienvenida a la oportunidad de levantar la voz con exasperación. "El _hombre _mató a Dumbledore - ¿Se supone que le muestre _respeto_? ¿Por _qué_? ¡Él nunca me mostró ninguno!"

"Bueno, ¡entonces no debes rebajarte a su nivel!" Hermione contestó.

"¿Qué nivel?" Ron señaló con vehemencia. "Lo acabas de decir - ¡el hombre está muerto! ¡Ya no tiene un nivel! ¡Puedo decir lo que quiera acerca de él!"

"¡No es así como funciona!" Hermione mostró su desacuerdo.

"¡Funciona si yo quiero que funcione!" Ron gritó airadamente, las orejas y su cara se enrojecían cuando comenzó a caminar, con puños apretados y el pecho agitado. Levantó una ceja con descaro hacia Hermione, burlándose de ella, desafiándola a desafiar esa ensimismada afirmación, pero en realidad suplicándole que pusiera las manos en las caderas y le gritara, porque secretamente pensaba que se lo merecía.

En circunstancias normales, Hermione se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y pondría fin a esa situación, pero en este momento, cuando estaba en tanto dolor como Ron, no podía ver nada, solamente su propia furia. Las sienes le golpeaban por la adrenalina y la sangre caliente, instándola a seguir luchando, seguir gritando, seguir empujando las cosas sobre el borde, ya que estaba dejando salir todos esos sentimientos tan terribles que estaban dentro de ella, y a pesar de que esos sentimientos se dirigían ahora a la única persona que realmente no lo merecía, al menos estarían fuera de su sistema y por fin podría recuperarse y seguir adelante.

Así que, sabiendo que la respuesta a su última declaración sería idiota - por el hecho de que su última declaración era idiota - Hermione rápidamente cambió de tema. "¡Bueno, él le dio esos recuerdos a Harry por una razón!" señaló violentamente."¡A lo mejor es algo que nos puede ayudar!, debes tratar de -"

"¿Ayúdanos con _qué_?" La voz de Ron se quebró con incredulidad. "¿Cómo nos ayudará _Snape_?"

"¡No sé cómo - es lo que Harry va a encontrar!"

"¿Sí, porque Harry confiará en Snape para sacarnos de este lío? Es algo que siempre ha hecho, detenerse en medio de la lucha y rascarse la cabeza para pensar –mmmh ¿Qué es lo que Severus Snape haría- -?"

"¡Por lo menos, él piensa!" Hermione respondió. "¡Tú solamente corres a ciegas y te metes a ti mismo a un acuario lleno de cerebros que te atacan!"

"¡Por lo menos yo recuerdo que la gente puede lanzar hechizos no verbales, y no sólo silencio a los Mortífagos antes de darles la espalda!"

"¡Al menos yo puedo lanzar hechizos no verbales!"

"¡No cuando te olvidas de que eres una bruja, como te gusta olvidarlo!" Ron fingió mirar a su alrededor en desesperación absoluta, y adoptó la voz aguda que utiliza siempre que se burla de ella, "_Sí, ¡pero no hay madera!"_

"¡Acabas de hacer lo mismo _hace una hora_! ¡Querías que viniera mi gato a salvar el día en lugar de utilizar un simple hechizo!"

"¡Bueno, si me hubieras enseñado mejor ese hechizo, tal vez yo podría haber pensado en usarlo!"

"¡Traté de _enseñártelo_!" Hermione gritó de indignación. "¡Te dije que lo pronunciabas mal! ¡Simplemente no me quisiste creer y luego te enojaste cuando lo hice correctamente y te hice quedar mal!"

"Bueno, tienes suerte de haberlo hecho, porque si tú no hubieras estado llorando en ese baño con el trol, Harry y yo no seríamos ahora tus amigos, y entonces ¿dónde estarías?"

"Probablemente muy- - ¡_No_!" Hermione hizo callar al resto de su horrible y completamente falsa declaración. Se cubrió la cara de frustración al escuchar sus inmaduros insultos resonar en el pasillo, aún sin poder creer que esas palabras acababan de salir de su boca. Tal vez algo le había hecho volverse estúpida. "¿_Por qué_ estamos discutiendo _ahora_?" preguntó viendo sus manos.

"¡porque _ tenemos_ que hacerlo!" Ron se giró dándole la espalda, aún deseosos de gritar y gritar. "¡Es lo que hacemos!" Hermione dejó caer las manos, y lo miró con ojos peligrosamente brillantes, y fue entonces cuando Ron cedió. Él encontró un momento para tomar un respiro, y para cuando volvió a hablar, sus decibeles eran mucho menores. "Tenemos que hacerlo, porque ambos sabemos que él está allá, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto". Tuvo que alejarse de ella cuando su rostro se contrajo, y se fue a otra ventana para poder contemplar el bosque. "Por eso debemos pelear, para tratar de olvidar", dijo sin más, de pronto sintiéndose agotado y terriblemente cansado.

Las lágrimas no deseadas estaban de vuelta, pero Hermione no las retendría. Vio a su mejor amigo agarrarse de la repisa de la ventana como si de ello dependiera su vida, sabiendo que más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, tenía razón, que sólo estaban tratando de colocarse fuera de la estremecedora realidad por un poco más de tiempo, pero en verdad no quería creerlo . Quería creer que ella y Ron eran simplemente estúpidos e inmaduros e increíblemente hirientes, como siempre, eso era algo fácil de llevar. Ambos habían estado un poco asustados cuando él la encontró; debieron haberse imaginado que llegarían a esto. Debieron estar preparados. Así eran las cosas. Tenían que serlo.

Y Hermione, ahora mintiéndose a sí misma, dio un paso adelante e intentó una última vez. "Ron, no sabemos nada aún -"

_"¡SÍ, LO SABEMOS, CONOCEMOS A __**HARRY!**__" _

La boca de Hermione se cerró, y abrió a lo grande sus ojos. Ella había conocido a Ron desde hace mucho tiempo - tanto tiempo, que lo conocía mejor que a ella misma - y nunca lo había visto explotar de tal forma. De hecho, Ron había estado calmado hacía un momento – verdaderamente calmado, no con esa calma fingida que tenía cuando llegó por primera vez - y pasar de pronto a _este_ estado - era peligroso incluso para Ron. Por lo general, cuando se enojaba, se ponía muy rojo de la cara, pero ahora estaba pálido como la muerte, luchando por respirar, y temblando tanto que Hermione se preocupada por su equilibrio.

Dio un paso adelante de nuevo para ayudar, pero Ron simplemente se alejó de ella, demasiado perdido como para importarle que fuera su turno para llorar abiertamente delante de Hermione. _"¡Es Harry!_ Harry _siempre_ irá, no importa lo que pase con él, por eso es Harry - ¡él piensa que al ir, de alguna manera mantendrá al resto a salvo, a pesar de que eso sea endemoniadamente _estúpido_!" Ron alzó tanto la voz, que las vigas se estremecieron, pero alzó la voz con la esperanza de que Harry, dondequiera que estuviera, de alguna manera lo escuchara. "Si él quería mantenernos con vida, necesitaba _quedarse_, - es lo que dice la profecía, que tiene que ser él, y si él iba a rendirse, también debió llevarnos con él, ¡porque también estaremos _muertos_!"

Gritar la final y fatal palabra, fue el colmo. Ron tuvo que golpear sus puños contra la pared, arrugando el rostro en un intento de hacer que todo saliera de él, pero no era capaz de ello, porque todo lo que seguía viendo era el rostro de su hermano muerto, flotando en frente de él. Rompió los puños contra sus ojos con la esperanza de bloquear la terrible imagen, pero no sirvió de nada. Fred le perseguiría durante un buen tiempo. Se sentó en el suelo duro y Hermione inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a él para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor del chico, y para que Ron pudiera llorar por todo lo que albergaba su corazón, sabiendo que ella nunca, nunca se iría de su lado.

Hermione quería poder decir algo especialmente reconfortante o de apoyo, pero no había palabras en una situación como esta. Así que se mantuvo perfectamente en silencio durante un buen tiempo, brazos enredados y lágrimas mezcladas. Cuando Hermione sintió que la respiración de Ron se volvía más uniforme, y los latidos de su corazón se habían desacelerado a un ritmo más normal, se tragó la última gota de miseria, para así, por una vez, poder ser la fuerte. Ya era hora de preocuparse por Ron, tanto como él se preocupaba por ella. "Lo siento mucho, Ron", finalmente le susurró, sin saber si esas palabras podían resumir de manera tan concisa lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Sí. Yo también", dijo Ron con voz ronca.

Sus ojos simultáneamente se volvieron hacia la ventana que estaba por encima de ellos. No podían ver fuera de ella, pero sabían que algo estaba pasando, algo que podía significar el fin de su mundo. Hermione se secó la cara una última vez antes de preguntar tan valientemente como pudo, "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?"

Esperaba que Ron le demandara que debían ir a pelear, y ella habría ido sin dudarlo un segundo, pero en lugar de ello, Ron solamente dijo con renovada sagacidad: "Esperar."

"¿Sólo _esperar_?"

Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Es lo que Harry quería. Además, si pasa algo –" Su voz se quebró, pero siguió adelante. "Tenemos que estar preparados para atrapar a la serpiente. Vamos a tener que terminar esto si él no puede hacerlo."

Era la última respuesta que Hermione quería escuchar, pero sabía que más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, era la correcta. "Sí, tienes razón", admitió con voz temblorosa. Estaba en extrema necesidad de una broma o una sonrisa, por lo que añadió: "No puedes enviar todas tus mejores piezas al frente en el tablero de ajedrez."

Y tal y como había esperado, Ron dejó escapar una exhalación que bien pudo ser como una pequeña risa sofocada. "Sí", respondió. "Es bueno saber que Harry finalmente aprendió _algo_ por jugar al ajedrez conmigo." Hermione se rió en voz muy baja, pero Ron no podía oírla. Miró hacia la ventana otra vez, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en la más grande de sus ansiedades. Parecía como si estuvieran a unos segundos de estallar en llanto otra vez. "No puedo perder otro hermano."

Los dos sabían que no estaba hablando de Bill, Charlie, Percy, o George. Lo único que Hermione pudo hacer, fue girar su cara para darle un beso suave y reconfortante en la mejilla; porque no podía prometerle que nunca podría suceder lo que acababa de decir, y no haría una promesa que no podía cumplir. No a Ron. Sólo podía prometerle que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarle a salir de cualquier cosa que sucediera, no importando lo que fuese.

La muestra de afecto fue la justa señal que Ron necesitaba. Por unos cuantos pero largos y horribles minutos, se había rendido a la pena por su hermano perdido y ahora quería ahogarse en una cosa perfecta que había sucedido esa noche. Giró su rostro para encontrar el de ella y la besó con tanta fuerza que todo dentro de ella le dolió de manera deliciosa hasta horas después. Ella tomó aire alejándose un poco de Ron, estaba momentáneamente mareada, pero volvió igual de ansiosa a él. Hermione sabía que éste realmente no era el momento oportuno, pero parecía que sus mejores besuqueos eran durante los momentos más inapropiados. Y a medida que se preparaban para lo que vendría, esto podría ser sumamente útil para tener un recordatorio del por qué estaban luchando.

Ron se apartó tan abruptamente como comenzó y volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. "Lo siento".

"¿Lo sientes?" Hermione repitió, riendo entre lágrimas repentinas. Ron la miró, sorprendido por el extraño sonido de su risa. No era capaz de recordar lo que significaba. "Nunca te arrepientas de ello."

Uno de los lados de la boca de Ron hizo una mueca hacia arriba. "Sí. Bueno, debía haberme imaginado que no te importaría. Besuquearte conmigo frente a Harry y esas cosas."

"Simplemente pensé que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a ello", comentó Hermione coquetamente.

Un vendaval de incontrolable risa, finalmente estalló de Ron. "Sí. Creo que deberíamos." Levantó un brazo para rodear sus hombros y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Hermione recargó su mejilla en su hombro, respirando en él, y juntos esperaron a que su mejor amigo volviera a casa.

**0o0o0 **

_"¡Ahí están!_" Ginny Weasley patinó al detenerse delante de la pareja y miró a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. Neville Longbottom llegó apresurado unos momentos después, jadeando, y casi no creyendo que una chica tan pequeña pudiese correr más rápido y con tanta facilidad. "¿Qué creen que están _haciendo_?"

"Estamos esperando a que Harry vuelva", dijo Ron malhumorado, apretando su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione para evitar que ella se levantara.

"¿Qué _vuelva_?" Las manos de Ginny fueron directo a las caderas. "¿Así que ya sabían que se fue? ¿Ustedes sabían que él se fue por ahí, sólo, para hacer frente a Voldemort?"

"Bueno, sí, él es Harry, por supuesto, lo hizo -"

"¡¿Y se lo permitieron?" Ginny gritó con una intensidad alarmante que incluso los oídos de un alma en pena habrían sido abatidos. "¿Lo dejaron ir _sólo_?" Su rostro se rompió. "¡No puedo _creerles_ -¡"

Ron se puso de pie para tomar fuertemente por los hombros a su hermana. Hermione se levantó en silencio y se sintió más que un poco culpable por perder tanto tiempo fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore. Debieron haber estado ayudando a los demás. "_Oye_", le dijo con firmeza. "Escúchame. Tuvimos que hacerlo." Ginny soltó un ladrido de incredulidad y Ron apretó el control sobre ella para que se viera obligada a escucharlo, a pesar de que menos de diez minutos antes, había sido él quien despotricaba sobre lo mismo. "_Tenía_ que ir. No podría haber esperado aquí simplemente otra batalla. Sabes que él no podría haberlo hecho. Preferiría estar muerto antes de permitir que nosotros lo estemos..."

"¡Bueno, pues ahora lo está!" Ginny lo interrumpió brutalmente. "¿Satisfecho?"

Ron ignoró el tono cáustico de su hermana, él sabía que realmente no lo decía en serio. "No siempre podemos seguirlo, Ginny," le dijo Ron. "No importa lo mucho que deseemos hacerlo. A veces, tiene que hacerlo solo. Y tenemos que dejarlo."

Ginny estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente. Suspiró muy fuerte y parpadeó tan rápidamente como pudo. "No me entiendes - Yo lo sentí - pensaba que estaba loca o que me lo había imaginado, porque deseaba tanto verlo, pero él estaba allí - - cuando se iba- - creo -" Su barbilla temblaba. "- creo que quería decir adiós." Se sentó en su hermano mayor, llorando tan fuerte como lo había hecho la noche en que había bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos. "Él piensa que va a morir", les confesó en un susurro quebrado. "Realmente lo cree. Lo siento así. Él piensa que- -"

"Bueno, no importa lo que piensa," Hermione le habló amablemente. Dio unos pasos hacia su amiga. Ginny levantó la cabeza del pecho de Ron, con los ojos tan llenos de esperanza que Hermione casi no lo podía soportar. "Eso no quiere decir que en realidad vaya a -" Hermione descubrió que no pudo terminar la frase y se apresuró a la siguiente. "Después de todo, él _es_ Harry Potter."

"Sí," saltó Ron, haciendo segunda. "Ha pensado un montón de veces que iba a morir -"

_"Ron". _

"¿Qué?" Ron dijo a la defensiva. "¡Lo ha hecho! Y siempre vuelve, ¿cierto? No importa qué, Harry regresa, ¿verdad?"

Como había esperado, la instintiva disputa entre Ron y Hermione había disminuido las lágrimas de Ginny y trajo una sonrisa muy leve al rostro lleno de pecas. "Así está mejor."

Ron volvió a tomar a su hermanita por los hombros, esta vez de una manera mucho más suave. "Gin, piensa en ello", dijo con seriedad. "¿De verdad crees Harry nos dejaría a todos en este lío? ¿De verdad crees que iría por ahí y se dejaría asesinar?"

Ginny cerró los ojos para poderse imaginar al chico que había amado casi desde siempre. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces creo que estamos bien", concluyó Ron. "Harry saldrá adelante. Ya lo verás."

"Sí," dijo Ginny en voz baja. "Tienes razón". Echó los brazos alrededor de su hermano una vez más y escondió la cara en su hombro. Ron le devolvió el abrazo con la mandíbula apretada, mientras que Hermione tenía los ojos en el suelo, todos ellos se aferraban con valentía a ese tenue hilo de esperanza que Ron les había ofrecido, pero no eran capaces de negar el latido profundo en la boca de su estómago que les impedía poner la fe en su amigo. Todos sabían muy bien que por primera y última vez, Harry bien podía no volver a casa.

Tal vez esta fue la razón por la que Neville en este momento se acercó en silencio a Hermione y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con la serpiente?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a lo grande. "¿Cómo sabes -?"

"Harry me dijo."

"_¿Harry?"_ Ron y Hermione gritaron al unísono. Ginny se alejó de Ron para poder terminar de limpiarse la cara y escuchar a Neville a pesar de que ya le había contado esta historia.

"Yo lo vi", explicó Neville severamente. "Yo estaba en busca de más cuerpos y salió de debajo de la capa - me asustó casi hasta la muerte - y me dijo que en caso de que los dos estuvieran ocupados o algo así, debería matar a la serpiente: Que fuera lo que fuera que hiciere, teníamos que asegurarnos de que la serpiente fuese muerta." Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre los dos mejores amigos. "Entonces, ¿por qué debemos matarla?"

Hermione buscó explicar la forma más concisa posible, sin traicionar la confianza de Harry. Creía que a Harry no le importaría, como le había dicho a Neville que fuera tras la serpiente, pero no podía estar segura. "Bueno, verás - es una historia bastante larga -"

"¿Acaso eso importa?" Ron interrumpió bruscamente, alzando las cejas hacia Neville.

Neville ni siquiera necesitó un segundo para considerarlo. "No, en absoluto. Sólo por curiosidad."

"¿Entonces te lo podemos decir después?"

"Sí. Claro." Neville dio su varita un giro rápido, preparado para cualquier cosa. "¿Qué hechizo deberíamos usar, Hermione?"

"Ningún hechizo," dijo Hermione en desacuerdo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Debes utilizar un objeto mágico extremadamente poderoso. Toma." Se arrodilló para poder extraer del bolso de cuentas un colmillo de basilisco para dárselo a Neville. "Vas a tener que apuñalarla con esto".

Ron miró el largo colmillo dudosamente al tomar también un colmillo que Hermione le ofrecía y lo metió en el bolsillo, junto con la copa de Hufflepuff destrozada. "¿Esto va a ser suficiente?" se preguntó preocupado. "Eso es bastante grande."

"Tendrá que serlo", dijo Hermione. "Ya no tenemos la espada. Vayan a los ojos", aconsejó con repentina inspiración. "Incluso las criaturas más peligrosas son sorprendentemente sensibles allí."

Metió el tercer colmillo en el bolsillo antes de cerrar el bolso y devolverlo a su calcetín. Antes de que pudiera completar la acción, Ginny se le acercó con su brazo extendido y los ojos llameantes. "¿Dónde está el mío?"

Ron soltó un bufido. "Sí. Cómo no."

_"Ron"_, Hermione le reprendió cuando guardó el bolso de cuentas en su calcetín y se puso en pie para poder apelar a Ginny. "Ginny, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Tú debes- -"

"No," dijo Ginny con un movimiento fuerte de cabeza. "No, ya me han dejado fuera lo suficiente. Estoy harta de ello. Estoy ayudando. Dame un colmillo".

"Ginny, yo realmente no quiero morir por mi mejor amigo", dijo Ron. "Sobre todo esta noche. Solo permítenos- -"

"Ustedes dejaron a Harry- -"

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera continuar ese pensamiento, la voz de Voldemort amplificada mágicamente estaba de vuelta, resonando horriblemente en todos los rincones de la tierra, cuando dijo las cuatro palabras que rompieron los mundos de los cuatro amigos:

"Harry Potter está muerto".

Voldemort siguió hablando, diciendo mentiras sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de Harry, por lo que sus amenazas sin sentido, apenas importaban. Nada importaba ya. Toda la vida se drenó del rostro de Hermione cuando se volvió hacia Ron, tratando de respirar, como si estuviera en una pesadilla. "Ron ..."

Él ya le estaba agarrando una mano para hacerle saber su convicción, mientras la otra mano se fue a su mejilla para evitar cualquier lágrima. "Es un truco", la tranquilizó. "Él sólo quiere hacernos creer eso. No hay nada seguro todavía." Habría sido mucho más convincente si no hubiese estado blanco del horror al igual que un hueso. Sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente hacia su hermana. "¿Gin? ¿Me escuchas?"

Ginny se había agarrado de la pared para no caer de rodillas. Si fuera posible, estaba aún más blanca que su hermano. Pero cuando se volvió hacia ellos, sus ojos eran tan fuertes y desafiantes como los que Harry tenía cuando estaba en medio de cada batalla. "Sí". Se encaminó hacia las puertas de entrada, y todo el camino musitaba: 'no está muerto, no está muerto, no está muerto ... '

Neville miró el colmillo de basilisco que tenía en la mano, curvó los dedos fuertemente alrededor del arma y apretó la mandíbula de una manera tan parecida a Harry que el corazón de Hermione se rompió. Dio a Hermione y a Ron una rápida inclinación de cabeza, como un soldado a menudo dice adiós a sus compañeros en silencio, antes correr hacia una muerte segura, y salió después de Ginny. Ron y Hermione se miraron por un segundo más, temblando violentamente, tratando de reunir fuerzas entre sí, antes de seguir a sus amigos por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, pero no eran capaces de encontrar ninguna.

"¡NO!"

La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse a un ritmo peligrosamente rápido al escuchar el grito de angustia de la profesora McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall sólo había llorado de esa forma una vez antes, la noche que Dumbledore había muerto, la noche que todos pensaron que toda esperanza estaba perdida para siempre. Pero las lágrimas no cayeron. Todavía no. Eso sólo ocurriría cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos. No se permitiría creerlo. Todavía no.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que se habían reunido en la Plaza Frontal al encuentro del ejército que emergía del bosque; empujaba y daba codazos en su camino para llegar hasta el frente. Nadie quería que viera, pero también sabían que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que dócilmente abrieron el camino para ella y Ron. La única persona que se atrevió a tratar de detenerlos fue Percy, quien había agarrado a Ginny y estaba tratando de conseguir que regresara al castillo. Pero después de silenciosamente hacerse camino cual tigresa, Ginny logró liberarse justo a tiempo para llegar al frente de la multitud, junto con Ron y Hermione, pudiéndole ver así los tres en el mismo momento.

_"¡No!" _

_"¡No!" _

_"¡Harry! ¡HARRY!" _

El caos reinaba a su alrededor cuando todos los demás empezaron a gritar y vociferar, pero Hermione no pudo procesar nada de eso. Por extraño que pareciera, sólo podía estar allí, entumecida, congelada, y pensando en barras de chocolate Mars.

Las barras de chocolate Mars eran sus dulces muggles favoritos. Como sus padres eran dentistas y conocían demasiado bien los efectos de exceso de azúcar en los dientes, no se le permitáin dulces en gran medida cuando era niña, y en esos casos raros en que le era permitido, una barra de chocolate Mars era lo mejor. Ella había llevado a Hogwarts algunos de esos especiales dulces después de las vacaciones de Navidad del primer año, y después de un día particularmente agotador, se había dispuesto a saborearlos antes de ponerse a realizar su tarea. Ron, aburrido de ganarle en el ajedrez, había desafiado a Dean Thomas a un juego, así que estaba en ese momento al otro lado de la habitación, mientras que Harry -

"Hola", le saludó Harry cuando dejó su escoba y túnicas de Quidditch.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. "Pensé que tenías práctica."

"Cancelada", dijo Harry. "Incluso Wood piensa que hace demasiado frío." Sopló sobre sus dedos entumecidos para calentarlos y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad a la vista de la barra del chocolate que tenía en la mano. "¿Es una barra de Mars?"

Parecía casi tan encantado de ver el chocolate como ella se ponía al vislumbrar también una de esas barras. Hermione sonrió. "Sí. ¿Quieres un poco?"

"Sí, gracias", dijo Harry con gratitud. Hermione rompió la barra de chocolate por la mitad y se lo entregó a él. Se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado y sonriendo le dio un grande mordisco. "Dudley solía comer estas todo el tiempo, justo en frente de mí."

"Y, por supuesto, nunca te dio ninguna", dijo Hermione secamente. Esperaba nunca tener que llegar a conocer al primo de Harry, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, se vería tentada a hechizarlo hasta el cansancio.

"Por supuesto", coincidió Harry. "Pero lo llegué a oler en su aliento mientras me golpeaba, algo casi tan bueno como comerlo." Tomó otro bocado con satisfacción.

Hermione arrancó una esquina del chocolate para poderse comer un bocado muy pequeño. Le gustaba hacer que durase el mayor tiempo posible. "Tu primo suena a delicioso."

"Sí. Es el mejor", bromeó Harry. La vio darle un mordisco al dulce. "Te agrada hacerlo rendir, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Es mi favorito."

"Sí," acordó Harry mientras mentalmente contaba todos los dulces Muggles que había tenido. "El mío también."

Y eso fue todo. Ese fue el final de la charla. Pero de alguna manera, esas pocas frases habían recorrido un largo camino. Todo había comenzado cuando Harry le había dado una barra de Mars para su cumpleaños el año siguiente. Luego, el verano antes de tercer año, Hermione había llevado una al Callejón Diagon para dársela a Harry. Harry le había devuelto el favor en el verano siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Cada vez que uno de ellos tenía la oportunidad de comprar una barra de Mars, siempre compraban dos. Incluso el año anterior, cuando habían estado en el mismo infierno; durante una de sus escapadas a un supermercado muggle, Harry se había birlado dos barras Mars en su camino hacia la puerta. Nadie más sabía acerca de su pequeño intercambio; ninguno habló de ello con nadie, ni siquiera el uno con el otro. Simplemente el uno le daba la barra al otro, intercambiaban una sonrisa, y eso sería todo.

Ella y Ron tenía un millón de íntimos secretos, pero entre ella y Harry sólo había uno: su especial afinidad por las barras de chocolate Mars. Y en realidad, sólo necesitaban uno. Ese era su personal punto de conexión; era trivial e incluso estúpido para la mayoría de la gente, pero eso significaba el mundo para los dos. En realidad, si era realmente estúpido si pensaba en ello, pero Hermione no podía negar que si alguna vez tenía alguna duda acerca de su amistad con Harry, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar una barra de chocolate Mars.

No es que alguna vez realmente dudara de Harry. Bueno, lo había hecho ocasionalmente, durante sus peleas en el tercer año y un par de veces en el quinto año, pero aparte de eso, él era la única persona en la que podía confiar completamente. Y lo supo desde el principio, desde el momento en que lo vio. A veces, puedes mirar a una persona y saber que será tu amigo. Eso fue lo que sucedió cuando entró en ese compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts, supo eso de Harry. Con Ron, su corazón se había acelerado y algo le había dado una patada en el estómago, le advertía que se trataba del chico que estaba destinado a cambiarlo todo, pero no sabía lo que significaba; en realidad pensaba que era sólo la extrema molestia. Con Harry, algo muy decisivo hizo clic en su cerebro y su corazón en el momento estuvo completamente de acuerdo, se trataba de alguien que iba a ser su amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Él fue la elección perfecta

Así que por eso había intentado tan duro hacerse amiga de ellos, ya que con molestia se le hizo evidente que Harry y Ron eran un paquete. Harry fue la razón por la que había seguido tratando de ser amable con los dos, incluso después de que ambos habían sido bastante groseros con ella. Harry era la razón por la que ella se había sentado junto a Ron en la clase de encantamientos el día de Halloween, por lo tanto, él era la razón por la que Ron la había insultado y ella se había quedado ese fatídico día en el cuarto de baño hasta tarde. Harry era la razón por la que el trío existía. Por eso, si alguna vez se preguntó que si ella y Ron salían juntos, afectaría la amistad que había entre los tres, ahora sabía que no, no era posible. Porque Harry era todo para los dos. Él los había hecho lo que ahora eran.

Así que si él se había ido - si estaba realmente muerto - entonces, ¿cómo - cómo podría ella-

La impresión se iba abriendo paso a un ritmo alarmante, todo le estaba empezando a doler y todo moría dentro de ella. Sus dedos finalmente comenzaron a temblar en un intento de encontrar a la única persona que podría ser capaz de llevarla a través de esto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que alguien a su lado se desvanecía y caía a tierra, algo que la sacudió a actuar. Ella se inclinó y se dejó caer en el suelo justo a tiempo para amortiguar la caída de Ginny. Primero pensó que Ginny se había desmayado, pero los ojos de Ginny estaban muy abiertos y murmuraba con febril intensidad, "No está muerto, no está muerto, está fingiendo, no está muerto, no puede ser, no está muerto, no está muerto ... "

"Ginny", susurró Hermione con dulzura a pesar de que sabía que a ella misma nada le tranquilizaría. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era Ginny Weasley. Tenía que ser por lo menos tres pulgadas más alta que la chica. "Ginny, por favor."

Ginny giró su cabeza para esconder su rostro en el hombro de Hermione, al igual que un niño se entierra en el regazo de su madre después de despertarse de la peor de las pesadillas. "Él no iba a morir, no puede, él es Harry ..." Su voz se apagó cuando el primer sollozo se abrió paso, acallando así todas las palabras. Ginny se aferró a Hermione con toda su fuerza.

"¡SILENCIO!" La varita de Voldemort se levantó hacia ellos. Hermione instintivamente cubrió a Ginny tanto como pudo, mientras Ron dio un paso al costado para bloquear cualquier hechizo que pudiera acercarse a ellos. Pero no había tal lluvia letal de chispas: no hubo más que un destello brillante, deslumbrante luz que tiró de las cuerdas vocales de Hermione en un apretado nudo en la garganta.

Ron se volvió hacia ella e intentó hablar, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella levantó la cabeza un poco sin poder hacer nada. No había nada que pudiera hacer hasta que el hechizo se desvaneciera. Estremeciéndose con fastidio, Ron volvió su atención de nuevo a Harry. Hermione miró a la multitud detrás de ellos. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellos estaba afectado de manera similar, Ginny aún lloraba a pesar de la pérdida de su voz. Voldemort levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo, riéndose de su evidente impotencia. "¡Se ha terminado! ¡Colócalo abajo, Hagrid, a mis pies, donde le corresponde!"

Ginny movió la cabeza para poder ver a Hagrid sollozando y acomodando el cuerpo sin vida de Harry en el suelo. Solamente pudo mover su boca intentando decir su nombre, antes de volverse al abrigo de los hombros de Hermione. Hermione estiró el cuello para buscar a la señora Weasley. Ginny realmente necesitaba a su madre en estos momentos.

"¿Lo ven?" dijo Voldemort. Se paseaba junto a la forma inerte de Harry, el estómago de Hermione se torció ante tal imagen. Ella quería a ese odioso hombre tan lejos como se pudiese del cuerpo de Harry. Ya le había costado mucho a Harry. "¡Harry Potter está muerto! ¿Entienden ahora sus engaños? Él no era nada, nunca lo fue, ¡sólo era un chico que permitía que otros sacrificaran su vida por él!"

"¡El te venció!" Ron estalló de repente, algo sorprendido de sí mismo por haber roto el poderoso hechizo sólo por la pura fuerza de voluntad y el vínculo tácito de fraternidad que él y Harry compartían. Los gritos de guerra de sus aliados le rodeaban, fortaleciendo su valor. Ron enderezó los hombros frente a Voldemort, gritando el nombre del oscuro mago, tan fuerte como pudo y por primera vez, junto con los peores insultos que pudo pensar.

La varita de Voldemort se encendió de nuevo, esta vez su hechizo fue tan fuerte que todo el mundo retrocedió un paso o dos. Enfurecido más allá de la racionalidad, Ron comenzó a avanzar cuando Voldemort continuó mintiendo y mintiendo acerca de la muerte de Harry, pero Hermione le cogió la mano justo a tiempo. Temblaba tan violentamente como ella. _"No,"_ le suplicó moviendo la boca.

Ron miró como si quisiera discutir silenciosamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Neville Longbottom pasó al lado de ellos, deteniéndose sólo por un segundo para darle un toque de alerta a Ron en el hombro, antes de colocarse frente a todos, listo para hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlo, con una protuberancia en forma de colmillo en el bolsillo de atrás. Hermione dejó caer la mano de Ron para cubrir su grito silencioso. Al parecer, Neville no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo para llevar a cabo la misión de Harry.

Neville corrió hacia Voldemort, pero un torrente de chispas le golpeó en el hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás, su varita voló directamente a la mano extendida de Voldemort. Ron se movió hacia adelante otra vez, pero Hermione le jaló violentamente hasta ponerlo de rodillas antes de que pudiera ir a cualquier parte. Ron no podía dejarla en ese momento. Hermione no soportaría si a él también lo asesinaran – las cosas ya eran difíciles así como estaban- no podía respirar -

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, pero vaciló cuando vio quien estaba con ella. Su otra mano se fue rápidamente al hombro de su hermana. "¿Gin?" respiró, sorprendido al encontrar que el grito de dolor de Neville había roto de nuevo el hechizo de Voldemort. "¿Gin? ¿Estás con nosotros?"

Ginny levantó la cabeza. "Él _no _está muerto", casi le escupió a través de sus lágrimas que caían en silenciosa y rápida cortina sobre su rostro. "_No_ está. ¿No confías en él?"

Ron trató de responder sin desmoronarse, pero Hermione no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban más allá de ellos, en el asqueroso y odioso hombre que había hecho esto a su mejor amigo. Voldemort sólo estudió por dos segundos a los tres amigos que estaban reunidos en la hierba, pero Hermione sintió el tiempo alentarse y casi detenerse, cuando rápidamente imaginó lo que él estaba viendo: Uno de los altos, valientes, y traidores de sangre Weasley, tomado de la mano de una sangre sucia de pelo alborotado que sostenía a otra chica - - una joven y mucho más guapa, que estaba llorando con el abandono imprudente de alguien que sabía que su vida había terminado porque nunca volvería a conocer el amor que había tenido por el Mago que en ese momento se encontraba muerto en el suelo. Voldemort parecía ser el más interesado en esta tercera persona y Hermione se dio cuenta de por qué: él no sabía nada de ella. Sabía de Ron y la devoción de Hermione a su mejor amigo, pero no tenía idea de que Harry Potter se había enamorado de una vivaz chica pelirroja que podía superar en volar a chicos del doble de su edad, y tenía uno de los más amables corazones que Hermione nunca había conocido.

Y debido al dolor y palpable amor que emanaba de Ginny, Hermione supo sin lugar a dudas que la estaba marcado para muerte. Porque el fetiche de Voldemort con Harry no tendría fin. Ahora que tenía a Harry - - las costillas de Hermione amenazaban con romperse - - iba a desaparecer a cada persona que se preocupaba por Harry, porque todo el mundo tenía que ser castigado por preocuparse por Harry Potter. Él nunca se detendría. Esa era la forma en la que Voldemort trabajaba; nunca se detenía de matar. Y Ginny era la siguiente en su lista.

En el momento en que Voldemort rompió contacto visual con ellos, se centró en Neville; Hermione volvió la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron para poder susurrarle sin que Ginny oyera. Los ojos de Ron se lanzaron a Voldemort y volvieron a su hermana. "Oye, Gin", dijo de manera casual. "Ginny, entremos." Estiró el cuello para encontrar a uno de sus hermanos para que le ayudara.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que pueda verlo", dijo Ginny fríamente. Podía parecer totalmente devastada, pero seguía siendo tan claridosa como siempre. Miró con ojos entrecerrados a Voldemort. "Él quiere ser sepultado con sus padres."

No había tiempo para discutir con Ginny. Los ojos de Ron estaban de vuelta en el último enemigo que se burló de Neville. Tragó saliva. "Neville está haciendo tiempo para nosotros, ¿no?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sintió su corazón dolerle. Al desviar la atención de Voldemort, Neville les estaba dando una oportunidad única para llegar a Nagini. Sin embargo, era muy probable que Neville, muriera en el proceso. Por supuesto, Neville lo sabía, pero había elegido hacerlo de todos modos.

Como siempre, no había tiempo para llorar. Ellos sabían que tenían muy poco tiempo antes de que Voldemort se aburriera con el desafío de Neville y lo golpeara. Y ese era el momento en que ellos también tuvieran que librar una última batalla contra él. Ron apretó la mano de Hermione, sus ojos se vieron tan decididos como los de Harry. Ahora que Harry se había ido, él tomaría el mando.

"Cuando esto se rompa, correremos hacia ella", le susurró Ron. Sus ojos sólo miraban a la serpiente, memorizando la forma en que ésta se movía, poniendo en uso su agudo entrenamiento en ajedrez. "Te vas directo a la serpiente, yo la distraeré. Tú llega hasta allí y mátala, ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí - No, espera," Hermione cambió de idea. Sus ojos se dejaron caer en el largo corte que tenía en el brazo debido a la explosión que había matado a Fred. Hermione apretó la precaria costra para renovar el flujo de sangre, sabiendo que eso... despertaría el interés de la hambrienta bestia. "Ella me ha visto antes, quiere mi sangre. La voy a distraer. "

Ginny levantó la cabeza otra vez, ya no lloraba. Se puso de rodillas y le tendió la mano. "Si tú la vas a distraer, entonces dame tu colmillo", instruyó a ella. "Voy a ayudar a Ron."

"Ginny, no -"

"Me aliaré contigo cuando el infierno se congele - ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!" Todos, menos tres de ellos respondieron con fuertes gritos, al grito de Neville. El señor Weasley aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer su camino hacia su hijo menor y arrodillarse junto a él.

Él le tendió la mano a Ginny, tenía la cara sudorosa, pero decidida. "Ginerva, vamos." Y dio a su hijo un gesto orgulloso. "Tenemos que dejar que Ron y Hermione hagan lo que tienen que hacer."

"Pero, papá -"

Voldemort agitó su varita mágica y de una de las ventanas rotas del castillo, algo que parecía un pájaro deforme voló a través del lugar y cayó en manos de Voldemort. Hermione se esforzaba por ver lo que era: el Sombrero Seleccionador.

"¡Ginerva,_ muévete_!"

"No habrá más sorteo en la escuela de Hogwarts. No habrá más Casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, serán suficiente para todos. ¿No es así, Neville Longbottom?"

Ginny supo una vez más, que no podía discutir con ese tono de voz. A regañadientes le permitió a su padre que la retirara a la seguridad de la multitud. El Sr. Weasley mantuvo la mirada en su hijo. "Resistiremos tanto como podamos", prometió a Ron, y movió los ojos a la multitud detrás de ellos. "Todos estamos detrás de ustedes."

Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia Neville, que se puso rígido e inmóvil, pero luego, Voldemort obligó al sobrero colocarse sobre la cabeza de Neville, y éste se deslizó por debajo de sus ojos. Para confirmar la promesa del señor Weasley, varios miembros Orden se trasladaron a una mejor posición. Los Mortífagos alzaron sus varitas para mantenerlos a raya, pero todos sabían que el enfrentamiento no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

"Gracias, papá", dijo Ron en una voz ahogada, e hinchó el pecho preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora todo dependía de él.

"Neville es ahora y aquí cuando vamos a demostrar lo que ocurre a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para continuar en mi contra".

Sin decir nada, Ron y Hermione se tomaron de las manos fuertemente.

El Sombrero Seleccionador estalló en llamas. Hermione gritó cuando su amigo era consumido por el fuego, pero no hubo tiempo para nada sino la acción. "¡_Vamos_!" Ron corrió hacia delante, agarró el colmillo de basilisco en su mano con fuerza, como si fuese una daga. Sus amigos y familiares pululaban a su alrededor, protegiéndolos de cualquier daño posible. Grawp corría a través de los terrenos, los centauros estaban enviando una lluvia de flechas, chispas volaban alrededor de ellos - era un caos, un completo y total caos, pero a lo largo de todo esto, Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en la serpiente, sólo en la serpiente, tenía que morir, de otra manera todo esto era absolutamente para nada -

Y… la cabeza de la serpiente fue cortada limpiamente nada menos que por… Neville Longbottom; y voló por los aires, lo que provocó un llamado universal de triunfo entre la Orden, a pesar de que nadie sabía lo monumental que era ese momento.

"¡Bueno, _eso_ fue conveniente!" Ron gritó cuando patinó hasta detenerse, agachándose para evitar una lluvia de hechizos que volaba hacia ellos. Obligó a bajar la cabeza de Hermione cuando otra maldición intentaba arrancarles la vida. Hermione rápidamente los arrastró hacia atrás, manteniéndose en guardia frente a las rápidas maldiciones que salían de las varitas de los Mortífagos, logrando así permitirse llegar hasta el interior del castillo. Pero antes de que llegaran más lejos, Ginny de repente volvió a su lado, exprimiendo la vida de su brazo, respirando con dificultad, pero con una nueva esperanza en sus ojos.

_"¿Dónde está Harry?" _

Como si la pregunta hubiera hecho eco, la voz de Hagrid resonó en todo el terreno, haciendo la misma pregunta. Ron se puso en pie para ver por sí mismo, mientras que Hermione sabiamente se mantuvo baja para poderlos proteger con rápidos hechizos Protectores. Con toda habilidad, sus ojos fueron directamente al lugar que había aprendido de memoria, casi sin atreverse a tener la esperanza de que su vida pudiera estar completa otra vez.

El pedazo de hierba sobre el que Harry había sido cuidadosamente colocado, estaba vacío.

"Bueno, hijo de perra", murmuró Ron. No podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota. "¡Hijo de _Perra_!" Otra maldición pasó demasiado cerca de ellos para su gusto, así que con rudeza venció su alegría. La orden estaba siendo empujada rápidamente de nuevo al castillo. Tenían que moverse _ahora_. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, muévanse!" les ordenó.

Se quitaron, pero Ron se volvió hacia otro camino, por lo que Hermione inmediatamente se detuvo. Ella no iba a ninguna parte sin él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Voy por Neville, _ve_ y entra con Ginny!" le gritó de vuelta a Hermione. Y se fue antes de que ella lo pudiera seguir.

Hermione hizo una nota mental para gritarle a Ron cuando todo hubiese terminado, y empujó a Ginny de nuevo hacia el castillo. Había una multitud de criaturas en la entrada, todos irrumpieron juntos cuando maldiciones y hechizos volaron por todas partes, algo que hacía imposible saber quién era un amigo y quien era un enemigo. Hermione mantuvo sujeta la mano libre de Ginny, ya que se unieron a la estampida y subieron de nuevo al castillo. La batalla parecía renovarse en serio dentro de la Gran Sala, de modo que fue a donde Ginny al instante se dirigió, deseosa de finalmente ser parte de la guerra de Harry.

Hermione trató de seguirle, pero su camino fue bloqueado de repente por un brazo gigantesco y peludo. Ella se desvió con la esperanza de evitarlo, pero no pudo. Se estrelló contra él fuertemente, y hubiera caído de espaldas en el suelo si el brazo no se hubiese envuelto alrededor de ella, la levantó de sus pies y presionó su espalda contra el ancho pecho del propietario de aquel brazo, Hermione llevaba las piernas balanceándose en el aire, sin poder hacer nada. Greyback babeaba con anticipación en su cuello descubierto. "Nos encontramos de nuevo, cariño."

Y Hermione Granger, finalmente aprendió lo que realmente era Defensa. Sin dudar en sí misma, sin pensar, sin tener que preocuparse, reaccionó. Hermione señaló su varita mágica hacia atrás y lanzó una maldición de repulsión en el estómago de su captor. Greyback soltó un aullido, mientras volaba hacia atrás y Hermione se puso de rodillas e inmediatamente se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse de las tres rápidas maldiciones que pasaban sobre ella, maldiciones que mantenían al hombre lobo lejos de ella. Hermione giró para ver dónde estaba Greyback, pero como lo esperaba, Ron ya la estaba poniendo de pie y empujándola hacia atrás, su varita seguía disparando maldición tras maldición al Mortífago. Neville estaba detrás de él. "Lo tengo, ¡váyanse!"

Ella no estaba escuchando; su varita ya estaba disparando, pero esta vez convocando un Encantamiento Escudo entre Ron y la maldición dirigida a la espalda de él, disparada por nada menos que una alegre Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix chilló, se agachó al suelo para evitar el contraproducente hechizo y frunció el ceño mientras buscaba a su inesperada enemiga. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle a la tonta bruja. Tenía que admitir que se sentía _muy _bien.

Los ojos de Bellatrix la taladrearon, pero Bellatrix rió maliciosamente cuando se irguió a toda su altura. Movió su varita desafiantemente hacia Hermione. "Bien, bien." Dio unos cuidadosos pasos hacia adelante. "La señorita sangre sucia sabe cómo jugar."

"Bueno, es que tengo una muy buena varita", replicó Hermione. Los ojos de Bellatrix se redujeron y siseó con odio al reconocer su propia varita en la mano una sangre sucia. Hermione se echó el pelo sobre su hombro para exponer la cicatriz que Bellatrix le había dejado en su cuello esa terrible noche. Ya era hora de que Bellatrix tuviera algunas cicatrices de su propiedad.

Las dos mujeres se dispararon al mismo tiempo, así que que las chispas se golpearon entre sí y se desviaron. La maldición de Hermione rebotó contra la pared mientras que la de Bellatrix melló a un Mortífago en el brazo. Hermione trató de devolver el fuego, pero Bellatrix ya estaba enviando una rápida sucesión de maldiciones. Hermione tuvo que golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo y rodar a un lado y al otro cuando Bellatrix intentó cortar su ruta de escape. Hermione se puso de pie bajo la protección de otro Encantamiento Escudo que le diera un momento para recobrar el aliento, y luego sacudió su varita hacia su oponente por lo que el escudo golpeó a Bellatrix en la cara antes de desaparecer. Aunque estaba momentáneamente asombrada, Bellatrix logró salir de su asombro y volvió a combate con una maldición Cruciatus que rozó a Hermione en el lado de la cara. Hermione se estremeció y cayó al suelo, su varita cayó lejos de ella, y con su mano agarró su ardiente mejilla. _Merlin, eso duele_. Volvió a tomar su varita, pero Hermione sabía que era demasiado tarde. Bellatrix era muy rápida.

Sin embargo, alzó la vista a tiempo para ver a Bellatrix volar en el aire y caer de sentaderas con fuerza en el suelo, rebotando una, dos, tres veces antes de descansar en tierra. Ginny corrió hacia delante para tirar de Hermione y ponerla de pie, con la varita todavía dirigida a Bellatrix. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó sin aliento. Casi no esperó una respuesta, pues ya estaba observando a Bellatrix con los ojos endurecidos, determinados. Ginny se parecía a su madre.

"¿_Qué_?" Bellatrix dijo entre dientes mientras clamaba volver a ponerse en pie, enfurecida por casi haber sido vencida por una pequeña bruja.

"Tú le quitaste a Sirius", Ginny siseó antes de azotar otra vez con furia su varita. Bellatrix bloqueó la maldición con facilidad, pero un hechizo de detrás casi la saca de juego. Bellatrix se dio vuelta, rápidamente encontró a la tercera enemiga, y dirigió su varita hacia Ginny y Hermione, haciendo que Luna Lovegood se disparara en el aire, protegiendo a Bellatrix de cualquier hechizo posible, y se estrelló contra sus dos amigas, cayendo las tres en una pila en el suelo.

Hermione Convocó un Hechizo de Protección sobre ellas justo a tiempo. "¿Están bien?" les gritó mientras ayudaba a las dos chicas, manteniendo el escudo delante de ellas para que la lluvia de hechizos no las tocara.

"Sí", informó Luna con voz entrecortada. Hermione nunca había visto a la joven parecer tan capaz y sensata y - bueno, _normal_. "Lo siento, arruiné el plan, Ginny."

"No te preocupes", dijo Ginny tristemente. Se sacudió el cabello de los ojos y levantó su varita de nuevo, lista para la batalla. Luna hizo lo mismo. "Lo lograremos la próxima vez."

Bellatrix levantó los brazos desafiantemente, retando a las jóvenes a tratar de tocarla. "A la cuenta de tres," Hermione les dijo, cuando las tres estaban frente a esa odiosa mujer, decididas a no rendirse hasta que ella estuviera incapacitada, capturada, o incluso muerta. "¡Uno, dos, TRES!"

Hermione lanzó el escudo; luego se agachó para evitar el aluvión de inevitables maldiciones de Bellatrix, contando con Ginny y Luna para cubrirla. Bellatrix se estaba riendo a carcajadas, carcajadas estridentes que hicieron eco en toda la sala. "¡¿Crees que no puedo arreglármelas con tres mocosas yo sola?" Bellatrix rompió el viento con su varita, logrando que Luna quedase fuera del camino, cayendo con saltos casi mortales a dos pasos de las piernas de un Mortífago. Instantáneamente bloqueó la maldición de Hermione, la cual rebotó muy rápido. Hermione voló hacia atrás, víctima de su propia maldición Impedimenta, y luchó para volver a ponerse en pie, temblando cuando una maldición asesina pasó a unos pocos milímetros de Ginny .

_"¡A MI HIJA NO, PERRA!" _

La señora Weasley se adelantó, arrojando su manto para liberar sus brazos con toda la ferocidad de los más poderosos de todos los guerreros. Casi no parecía humana: en realidad parecía una diosa mitológica. Bellatrix se dio la vuelta a enfrentarla y se echó a reír de la oponente poco probable. Hermione se puso nuevamente de pie y comenzó a avanzar, pero la voz de la señora Weasley se lo impidió. "¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" ordenó a las tres chicas.

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras las dos mujeres comenzaron el duelo. Nunca había visto un duelo con tanto odio reprimido y la clara intención de matar, y matar solamente. Ninguna de ellas estaría satisfecha hasta que la otra estuviese muerta. No querían vivir en ese mundo si la otra estaba allí y si eso significaba que alguna tuviese que morir, así sería. Ron, Neville, Dean y todos trataron de unirse a la refriega, pero la señora Weasley logró decir mientras luchaba, "¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡ATRÁS! ¡Es mía!"

Aparte de McGonagall, Kingsley, Slughorn, y Voldemort, todos los otros combatientes se detuvieron para poder ver el duelo. Hermione en realidad no creía que ninguna de las otras peleas pudieran desarrollarse; los dos duelos estaban utilizando tanta energía mágica que el aire comenzó a resquebrajarse y arder con mayor intensidad. Las paredes comenzaron a temblar cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a menos que esta batalla terminara pronto, toda la habitación estaba en peligro de derrumbarse.

"¿Qué va a pasar con tus hijos cuando te mate?" Bellatrix se burló cuando evitó hábilmente toda maldición de la señora Weasley. "¿Cuando mamá se haya ido de la misma manera que Freddie?"

Percy se adelantó, pero el señor Weasley lo atrapó justo a tiempo, tenía la cara blanca por el golpe de horror, pero sabía que tenía que dejar a su esposa hacerlo sola. La mano de Bill se cerró sobre el hombro de George por si acaso, pero George se había puesto pálido por la mención de su hermano perdido y no movió ni un músculo. Ginny y Ron se pusieron de lado a lado, los ojos muy abiertos, ya que ambos le declaraban en silencio a su madre que acabara con Bellatrix, y que acabara con ella –_YA-_, antes de que otra vez todo saliese horriblemente mal.

"¡Tú – núnca- tocarás – a nuestros - -hijos - de nuevo!" gritó la señora Weasley. Bellatrix se rió a carcajadas, y fue esa actitud arrogante su perdición: la maldición de Molly se disparó bajo el brazo extendido de Bellatrix y la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Los brazos de Neville se levantaron en señal de triunfo, como si su equipo de fútbol favorito hubiese marcado un gol, tenía una expresión de completa alegría en su rostro. "¡SÍ!" rugió, saltando arriba y abajo con el puño en el aire. "¡SÍ!" Todo el mundo alrededor de él hizo eco del grito cuando Bellatrix se derrumbó al suelo. El señor Weasley abrazó a Percy con fuerza, descaradas lágrimas resbalaban por debajo de sus gafas rotas, George irrumpió de nuevo en vida con gritos propios, chocando las manos con Bill y Lee Jordan; Luna aplaudió cortésmente como si estuviera en un partido de golf, Hagrid levantó a Ginny en sus brazos para darle un emocionado beso en la mejilla, Ron se hundió con alivio, casi colapsando, su cabeza giró para mirar a su alrededor, pero no tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo pues Hermione finalmente se abrió paso a su lado y echó los brazos alrededor de él para mantenerlo en posición vertical. La pareja se aferró el uno al otro, aliviados de tal manera que no podían expresar con palabras el saber que la mujer que les había causado tanta agonía, final y misericordiosamente, estaba muerta.

La señora Weasley bajó la varita, estaba exhausta, pero llena de júbilo. Dio un paso adelante para asegurarse de que, a la bruja le faltaba la respiración, luego se limpió la cara y sonrió a su marido. Por los gritos de la multitud, Molly no pudo oír los gritos de McGonagall, Slughorn, y Kingsley que fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la ira de Voldemort. De hecho, sólo Ginny Weasley, desde su ángulo en los brazos de Hagrid, vio a Voldemort dirigir su varita hacia Molly Weasley.

_"¡MAMÁ!" _

Un rayo de pánico les asaltó a todos, pero luego, de la nada, un Encantamiento Escudo masivo se expandió en medio de la sala; protegiendo así a la señora Weasley de cualquier posible daño. La señora Weasley se retiró hacia atrás, aturdida, mientras que todo el mundo buscó por la habitación a la persona que había lanzado el hechizo en el último momento. Hermione, sin embargo, sólo miró a Ron y encontró que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue en este momento en que Harry Potter se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad, dio un paso al frente, y sin más preámbulos, comenzó rápidamente a salvar el mundo.

_**0o0o0o0**_

Notas de Autora: Lo siguiente no es de mi invención - Cita: _Do What You Have to Do_, Sarah McLachlan - Todo diálogo que incluya a Voldemort y la : Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte , JK Rowling. Capítulo treinta y seis: La falla en el Plan.

**0o0o0o0**

_**¡Ay qué emoción!, estoy por terminar; y una mezcla de alegría y tristeza me embarga, pero no me dejaré dominar por ninguna de las dos, arruinaría mis vagaciones y las de ustedes.**_

_**No sé si pueda actualizar antes de Navidad, así que desde ahora les deseo que Pasen muy Feliz Navidad y que inicien un Próspero año Nuevo.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO UN MONTÓN! BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS**_

_**Oh, lo olvidaba: Mi recomendación del día- Un hermoso One Shot de Liliac's wine; para no olvidar la ternura que nos mantiene unidos a estos dos papanatas; Liliac's wine se estrena en este fandom, así que pasen y deséenele mucha suerte.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**SUPLICO QUE HOY SÍ LEAN MIS NEGRILLAS:**_

_**Ok, hemos vuelto de vacaciones y dispuestos a disfrutar de los dos últimos capítulos de esta serie. Espero que hayan disfrutado bastante sus vacaciones y que hayan entrado en 'calor' en este nuevo año 2012 en el cual deseo que sean grandemente bendecidos.**_

_**Cambiando poquitín de tema:**_

_**Como generalmente lo hago en capítulos especiales, debo recordarles que este fic fue escrito antes de que JKR hiciera declaraciones que luego se convertirían en Cannon; Este capítulo es completamente original, así que creo no hay mucho lugar a crítica de historia a estas alturas.**_

_**En otro asunto: La encargada de continuar con las traducciones será **__**camiromero**__**,**____**con ese Nick la encontrarán, en mi perfil también pondré info al respecto; ya tiene listo el primer capítulo, y corresponde al prólogo de la historia: Hermione Granger and the Times of Troubles (Hermione Granger y el Tiempo de Dificultades; aunque me gustaría más ponerle Hermione Granger y el Comienzo de los Problemas; pero bueno, hay que quedarse con lo que más convenga a la traducción, así que Cami será la encargada de ponerle el título adecuado.) Esta historia iniciará tan pronto como terminemos con HG y LRDM; es una secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix, así que les aconsejo que vuelvan a leer al menos los últimos capítulos de esa serie para que entren a otra en un Mundo Alternativo que les dará mucho para disfrutar.**_

_**Ari: Adelante, puedes hacerlo.**_

_**Sin más, les dejo este capítulo original que ESTÁ DE PELOS!**_

**0o0o0o0**

Tras lo que pareció años, Hermione Granger, finalmente abrió los ojos para descubrir que una vez más, estaba en su vieja cama en la Torre de Gryffindor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se giró de lado y colocó su almohada más cómodamente bajo su cabeza con un suspiro. Hubo días en que pensó que jamás estaría de vuelta en ese lugar. Realmente era tan maravilloso estar en casa.

Estiró los brazos lánguidamente sobre su cabeza, sus nudillos rasparon la cabecera café de la cama, mientras intentaba volver a caer dormida. Una mirada a la ventana le dijo que probablemente era tarde, ya que se había dormido durante al menos seis horas. Ella, Harry y Ron se habían dirigido a la torre justo después de su viaje a la oficina de Dumbledore y después de un sabroso tentempié que les presentó Kreacher, inmediatamente después se fueron a la cama. Con suerte, los dos chicos todavía estaban allí. Después del año que acababan de tener, realmente debían dormir durante semanas.

Pero a pesar de que cerraba sus ojos con la esperanza de caer en otro sueño, como de costumbre, una vez que estaba despierta, se quedaba despierta; se volvió a su otro lado, se puso boca abajo, sobre su espalda, pero fue inútil. No queriendo dejar la seguridad de las mantas todavía, Hermione optó a mirar por encima de ella, con una mano recogiendo en un torcido su voluminoso cabello, pensando en mil pensamientos por minuto. Ahora que terminó la guerra-Hermione apenas podía creer que ese pensamiento fuera verdadero, así que lo repitió más y más en su mente antes de continuar -ahora que finalmente habían logrado su meta aparentemente imposible, tenía algunas grandes decisiones qué hacer. Finalmente ahora podían tener una vida, por lo que tenían que averiguar cómo empezar a vivirla. ¿Querrían volver a la escuela? ¿Encontrar un empleo? ¿Casarse? ¿Viajar? ¿Iniciar un negocio? ¿Unirse al Ministerio? ¿Probar con el Quidditch profesional? ¿No hacer nada en todo el día más que comer ranas de chocolate? Cuando toda su vida se había dedicado a una cosa y sólo una cosa, ¿Exactamente qué haces cuando finalmente la logras?

_Cualquier cosa. Todo._

Hermione miró amigablemente hasta el dosel de su cama. Era un pensamiento bastante bonito.

Aunque sus huesos cansados le dolían como protesta, Hermione se deslizó de la cama para poder buscar en su bolso algunas prendas limpias de vestir. Solo había unos pantalones de mezclilla; y con una carcajada, fue sacando una camisa de un violento color naranja de los Cannons, esa que Ron le había regalado hace tantos meses. Parecía el día perfecto para llevarla. Ahora que terminó la guerra, quizás los Cannons realmente podrían ser capaces de ganar un partido. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Por mera costumbre, Hermione amarró su bolso en su calcetín por seguridad, antes de partir al Gran Salón y poder comprobar que todo el mundo estuviera bien.

Al igual que en la noche, el Gran Salón estaba abarrotado de gente tendiendo a los muertos y atendiendo heridos, o estaban de pie o acurrucados debido al agotamiento. Un rápido vistazo le dijo que Harry todavía debía estar tomando su merecida siesta en su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor. No estaba sorprendida de detectar más atrás a Ron ayudando a Bill a colocar otro cuerpo en el suelo. Todavía no habían encontrado a todos los que habían perdido la vida. Consideró firmemente regañar a Ron por no haber descansado nada, o también le pareció ponerse a ayudarle un poco, pero en lugar de ello, salió rápidamente del Salón antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Tenía un par de cosas que hacer.

Sus pasos hicieron un ruidoso eco mientras bajaba la escalera en espiral que llevaba a las mazmorras, el sonido coincidía con el ruidoso golpeteo de su ansioso corazón. Sólo una antorcha estaba encendida al final del corredor, iluminando la forma alta y fuerte del solitario guardián que estaba de pie y muy atento delante de una puerta bloqueada. La varita de Kingsley Shacklebolt voló hacia ella al instante, pero rápidamente la bajó cuando vio quién era.

"Hermione", saludó con un movimiento.

Ella le devolvió el saludo con un distraído gesto, pues tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta sellada detrás de él. "¿Están ahí?"

"Sí", respondió Kingsley contrariado. "Pero todos están incapacitados, y los funcionarios del Ministerio estarán aquí en cualquier momento para transportarlos a Azkaban. Debieron haber llegado ya, pero como podrás imaginar, las cosas están bastante desorganizadas en este momento."

"Lo sé, lo entiendo", aseguró Hermione. Levantó la barbilla e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Las cejas de Kingsley casi desaparecieron en la punta de su calva cabeza. _"¿Entrar?_"

"Sí," respondió Hermione con su mandíbula apretada de una manera muy familiar. Cualquier persona que la conocía sabía que no daría marcha atrás, al menos no en ese instante. "Necesito ver algo por mí misma."

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, él habría dicho que no en un santiamén. Pero como ésta era uno de los tres héroes más valientes de la década, Kingsley asintió con la cabeza muy despacio y abrió la puerta. "Pero no puedes estar a solas con ellos."

"Lo entiendo", coincidió Hermione.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. "Voy a estar aquí", le dijo. "Y no te acerques demasiado."

Apretando su control sobre su varita, Hermione entró en la oscura habitación, manteniendo la barbilla lo más alto posible. Este fue el cuarto que la Orden asignó para encerrar a los mortífagos sobrevivientes que necesitaban ser transportados a Azkaban; era muy poco el personal y les estaba tomando un poco de tiempo llevar a todos los mortífagos a la cárcel. La habitación había estado llena hasta el tope unas horas atrás, pero ahora sólo había cinco presos esparcidos por toda la mazmorra: cuatro en cada esquina y uno en el centro del espacio.

Era el hombre que estaba al centro quien Hermione estaba más interesada en ver. Sabiamente mantuvo su distancia, tal y como Kingsley le había aconsejado. Hermione iluminó la punta de su varita para poder aluzar directamente en la cara. Lo había reconocido desde la puerta, pero sólo quería estar segura. Antonin Dolohov intentó ocultar su rostro ensangrentado e hinchado de la luz cegadora, pero debido a que estaba imposibilitado de cuerpo entero, no pudo mover ni un músculo; sólo podía mirarla, el asesinato todavía estaba en sus ojos. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás por si acaso, pero mantuvo su varita dirigida al hombre que continuaba retorciéndose de dolor. Hermione tuvo que admitir que no le gustaba verlo en tal estado.

Se arrodilló para poder tener una mejor visión del Mortífago. Su nariz estaba claramente rota, y aún escupía sangre; su ropa estaba horriblemente rasgada, revelando así los cortes y las contusiones múltiples que había debajo, y si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente tenía algunas lesiones internas; la maldición que Flitwick había utilizado para hacerlo caer había sido muy poderosa. No había duda: estaba totalmente derrotado. Antonin Dolohov ya no sería una amenaza para el mundo mágico.

Pero incluso con ese reconfortante pensamiento, Hermione no se atrevió a bajar su varita. De hecho, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella. Este era el hombre que les había arrebatado a Remus y Tonks, así como a muchos otros. Este era el hombre que podría haberla llevado lejos de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny, de sus padres, de todos los que amaba y apreciaba. Él podría haberla arrancado de este mundo y haberla desvanecido en cualquier plano de existencia alternativa que hubiera más allá de su comprensión. Tal vez había un lugar mucho mejor, pero Hermione no estaba lista para ir allí. No, al menos por un buen tiempo, mucho tiempo. No cuando todavía había mucho que hacer aquí. Él pudo haberle quitado todo con un simple movimiento de su varita, y todo porque odiaba la sangre que corría en sus venas.

Y no lo habría lamentado. Nunca lo habría pensado dos veces. Él no habría sido perseguido por pensamientos, pensamientos como los que a ella le habían perseguido durante los últimos dos años. Hermione se preguntaba si él se acordaba de esa noche en el Ministerio. Había atacado a muchos y tal vez todas las caras de sus víctimas eran una borrosa masa incomprensible. Estaba tendido en el suelo, paralizado, mirando hacia ella con ojos llenos de odio, y no sentía una gota de remordimiento por toda la muerte y destrucción que había provocado a tanta gente. Nunca expiaría sus pecados. Yacería encerrado en una cárcel por el resto de su vida y probablemente moriría cual miserable sombra del hombre que había sido, pero nunca volvería a sentir pena por lo que les había hecho. Simplemente nunca sucedería.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Incluso después de pasar un año inmerso en los horrores de la guerra, todavía no podía comprender lo mucho que las personas se pueden dañar las unas a las otras. Todavía no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Se supone que nunca lo tendría. Gente como Dolohov sólo conocía el odio; pero ella por otra parte conocía el valor de otras cualidades más potentes.

Y por eso había venido aquí. Lo miró directamente a sus oscuros, tormentosos y furiosos ojos, y casi cambió de opinión. Pero pensó en Ron y Harry, y encontró la valentía que le habían mostrado, fue entonces que se acercó a él con determinación. Los pupilos de Dolov se agitaron por el temor, pero ella se apresuró y les hizo callar."Está bien", dijo en voz baja. "Todo va a estar bien."

Hermione luchó por mantener su voz tan suave como le era posible; él debía tener mucho dolor en ese momento. Concentrándose intensamente, agitó su varita sobre su cara y la dejó libre de sangre para poder ver el gran daño que había. Hermione no podía hacer nada por la fractura en la nariz, pero lanzó un hechizo para aliviar un poco el dolor, antes de sacar la esencia de Dittany fuera de la bolsa de cuentas que todavía tenía con ella. Hermione encontró cortes y heridas particularmente profundas – había una realmente asquerosa en la parte superior de la cabeza que le hizo casi vomitar - y con el díctamo las sanó, de manera que para cuando terminó, excepto por su nariz, Dolohov se veía como nuevo.

"Ahí lo tienes". Ella guardó su varita y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban tan violentos y turbulentos como lo habían estado antes de que ella lo curase, pero Hermione no pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que de alguna manera se hubiese conmovido un poco. Cuando se le salva la vida a alguien, un vínculo profundo y mágico se creaba entre los dos. Hermione no sabía si Dolov había estado cerca de la muerte, pero tal vez también se creaba un vínculo entre dos personas cuando una curaba a la otra. Sin duda ella se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a Dolohov. Ya no la acosaría en sus sueños nunca más. Se puso de pie, e incluso encontró que podía sonreírle. "Ahora todos estamos mejor."

Se dio la vuelta al ver que Kingsley había dado algunos pasos hacia ella, probablemente, cuando se había acercado demasiado a Dolohov, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él le dirigió una larga mirada."Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Hermione."

Ella se ruborizó. "Gracias".

Levantó un brazo para escoltarla fuera de la provisional prisión. "Vamos. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos se preguntan a dónde te has ido". Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y después de un rápido guiño y un adiós, regresó a su puesto, mientras que Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó al Gran Salón para encontrar a la siguiente persona que debía ver.

Sin embargo, esa persona no estaba allí. De hecho, ninguno de los Weasley estaba en el Salón. Decepcionada, Hermione se detuvo en la puerta para poder tratar de pensar a dónde se habría ido. Probablemente fue a ayudar a localizar más cuerpos, o incluso tal vez a buscar sobrevivientes, lo que significaba que podía estar en cualquier lugar. Hermione se mordió los labios fugazmente. Realmente necesitaba hablar con él antes de empezar a hacer planes para ir a Australia.

"Señorita Granger." Hermione se volvió a sonreír el saludo de su profesora favorita. No era frecuente que Minerva McGonagall pareciese agotada, pero ese día, su Profesora de Transfiguración ciertamente parecía como si necesitase una buena siesta. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran tan agudos como siempre, mientras miraba a Hermione de arriba a abajo. "¿Pudiste descansar un poco?"

"Sí, gracias", dijo Hermione. "¿Por casualidad sabe dónde está el Señor Weasley?"

McGonagall se puso considerablemente seria. "Sí. Fue junto con el resto de su familia a llevar a Fred a un lugar más cómodo donde se le pueda preparar para el funeral."

"Oh," respiró Hermione quedamente, sintiéndose más que un poco culpable. Realmente le hubiera gustado estar allí para eso. "¿Sabe cuándo será eso? El servicio, es decir," preguntó, ya que ésta era la pregunta que había querido hacerle al Sr. Weasley.

"Creo que va a ser el miércoles", respondió McGonagall calladamente.

"Gracias", dijo Hermione. "Profesora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" añadió rápidamente cuando McGonagall comenzó a alejarse paraseguir su trabajo. McGonagall inmediatamente volvió su atención a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione miró a su alrededor al Gran Salón y se mordió el labio a la vista de la devastación. Realmente dolía ver a su escuela en tal estado. "Hogwarts se volverá a abrir, ¿no?"

McGonagall parecía ofendida de que Hermione se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa pregunta y se irguió en toda su altura. "Por supuesto que vamos a reabrir", proclamó. "Las clases comenzarán un par de semanas, incluso meses, más tarde, pero Hogwarts se volverá a abrir." Recogió su túnica de alrededor de ella cuando miró a su alrededor casi en ruinas, observando a los alumnos empapados y exhaustos. Después del año tiránico que acababan de soportar, algo que realmente era un testimonio de su fuerza de espíritu, era que aún estaban aquí, haciendo todo lo posible para atender a los heridos, rindiendo homenaje a los muertos y consolando a los sobrevivientes. "Es lo menos que podemos hacer."

"Bien", respiró con alivio Hermione cuando también vio a los estudiantes con una extraña sensación de desapego. No creía que Harry fuera capaz de ver a Hogwarts cerrado, incluso durante un año.

La profesora McGonagall miró a una de sus alumnas favoritas secretas. "Vamos a necesitar una Chica en Jefe excepcional el año que viene para ayudarnos a volver a levantarnos", dijo en tono confidencial.

El estómago de Hermione se puso tenso. "Usted podría ser", confirmó. Hizo una breve pausa. Hermione había estado esperando siete años para escuchar una declaración como esa. Siempre había sido atraída por posiciones como prefectura y Jefatura, incluso en la escuela muggle, pero desde que Draco Malfoy la había llamado sangre-sucia, su sed de probarse a sí misma se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Así pues, nunca en un millón de años Hermione Granger pensó alguna vez que declinaría a tal declaración, pero una vez que lo hizo, no se arrepintió ni un solo segundo. "Pero no voy a ser yo."

Cabizbaja, Minerva se volvió a Hermione. "¿No va a volver?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No sin esos dos."

"¿Te han dicho que no volverán?"

"No", admitió Hermione. "Pero puedo decirlo. Creo que Ron va a querer ayudar a su familia", explicó cuidadosamente. "Es probable que George necesite ayuda para sacar adelante la tienda de bromas y Harry - -" Luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Hogwarts fue el primer hogar de Harry, así que era probable que le gustara volver por un año más, especialmente si iba a estar en clases de Ginny. Después de estar separado de ella durante tanto tiempo, Harry no querría dejarla. Pero mientras trataba de imaginar a Harry sentado en un salón de clase, o haciendo deberes, o incluso jugando Quidditch, Hermione no podía hacerlo. No era posible volver a una vida después de pasar tanto tiempo en la primera línea de una guerra. Harry había crecido demasiado este año, para volver a Hogwarts, un hombre nunca puede estar contento de estar de vuelta en el mundo de un niño. "No creo que Harry pueda volver", decidió decir simplemente. "No después de este año".

La profesora McGonagall se sacó los anteojos para poder frotarse los ojos. "No, supongo que no. Ni el Sr. Weasley." Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. "Pero eso no quiere decir que usted-"

"Sí, sí quiere decir," dijo Hermione con firmeza. Ron y Harry sin duda eran grandes factores que contribuían a su decisión de no volver a la escuela, pero en realidad, con toda honestidad, no se trataba de ellos en absoluto. Ella, al igual que Harry, no volvería feliz a la escuela. Ella también había crecido un poco este año.

Al ver que su seria mirada no funcionaba, McGonagall bajó la mano y adoptó su tono enérgico y eficaz de -tener la última palabra- "Bueno, no me importa si usted ayudó a salvar el mundo, señorita Granger, necesita pasar sus EXTASIS si quiere conseguir trabajo en cualquiera de esos campos en que ha expresado interés".

"Podría presentar los EXTASIS este año, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Hermione, sin siquiera pestañear. Ya había pensado en esto un poco.

McGonagall levantó las cejas. "Esa es una tarea difícil, señorita Granger; aprender un año entero de material en tan sólo unos- Oh, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, es de usted de quien estamos hablando. Le enviaré las lechuzas necesarias tan pronto como me sea posible. Los exámenes probablemente no serán hasta agosto o septiembre, algo que le dará el tiempo suficiente." Luego miró a la chica sobre el borde de sus gafas. "¿Supongo que usted se encargará de preparar al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Weasley?"

"Siempre", respondió Hermione.

McGonagall devolvió la mano hasta el hombro de Hermione con una sonrisa pocas veces vista. "Sí. Siempre."

Luego le dio una palmadita a Hermione, antes de volver caminando al Salón para regresar al trabajo. Hermione comenzó a dirigirse a la Lechucería, pero se detuvo cuando vio abierta una de las puertas laterales del Salón, y la familia Weasley entraba en tropel hacia el interior; todos se veían llorosos, pálidos y agotados. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley llegaron primero; el Sr. Weasley apoyaba a su esposa y la llevó directamente a la silla más cercana. Bill y Fleur fueron los siguientes, seguidos de Percy; y por último, Harry y Ginny entraron lado a lado, sin hablar, sin mirarse el uno al otro, pero a la vez comunicándose y diciéndose todo de la manera más sencilla al rozar sus dedos. Ginny era la única que seguía llorando y tan pronto como ella y Harry se sentaron, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Harry le tomó la mano y la puso sobre sus piernas, manteniendo los dedos entrelazados, mientras que ella se acurrucaba más en él, sacando fuerzas de su presencia. Todavía no decían una palabra.

Percy se sentó en el otro lado de su hermana, Bill en el otro lado de Percy. Fleur permaneció de pie mientras se desvivía por su marido, haciendo a un lado su cabello para inspeccionar las nuevas lesiones de su rostro y murmurando en voz baja. Bill la tomó de las manos para poderle asegurar que estaba bien. Todavía mirándolos con el rabillo del ojo, Hermione miró alrededor de la Sala en caso de no haberles visto, pero no tuvo suerte. Ron y George estaban alarmantemente ausentes.  
Fleur se arrodilló delante de Bill y tomó su rostro entre las manos para poderlo mirar más cde cerca. "¿Eztás zeguro de que eztágs biegn?"

"Sí, estoy bien", respondió en voz baja.

"¿ Eztás _zeguro_?"

Bill asintió con la cabeza cuando se inclinó hacia adelante con la esperanza de tranquilizarla con un beso, pero en cambio, lo único que recibió fue una bofetada en la cara que repercutió en todo el salón entero. Todos los ojos se volvieron a la pareja cuando Bill se sacudió hacia atrás ofendido. _"¡Hey!"_

Pero Fleur no era consciente de nada, solamente de su temperamento; movió el brazo hacia atrás una y otra vez, sin importarle que Bill lograra con éxito evitar cualquier otro golpe; ella se mantuvo intentándolo al igual que Hermione había hecho la noche que Ron había vuelto a casa. "Bill Weasley, ¿Cómo pudigzte hacegme esto?, ¿Cómo pudigzte dejagme en cazza mientrgaz tú peleabas zin mi? ¡Ezo es impegdonable!"

"Tú no podías venir, amor, no en ese est- -"

"Oh, yo no soy tu amog en ezte momento", interrumpió Fleur. "Si yo fuega tu amog, no me hubiegas dado una poción paga dormig y así podeg venigte solo, ¿no es así?"

Hermione abrió su boca desde su rincón e incluso Ginny se vio obligada a exclamar un indignado: "¡Bill!"

No se veía que a Bill le pudiera en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario pues exclamó: "¿Y qué?, tenía que -"

¿Y _qué_? ", Repitió Fleur furiosamente cuando finalmente dejó caer los brazos y dejó de tratar ponerle a Bill un ojo morado. Se volvió a apelar a Ginny. "¡Él dijo ¿y que?" Ginny se limpió las últimas lágrimas mientras se sentaba a para asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta de su cuñada, y en silencio le decía que le diera infierno a Bill. Fleur accedió inmediatamente. "¡Si vamoz estag casadoz, debemos trabajag juntoz! ¡No puedez solamente igte y ya! ¡Si te vaz, yo tambiégn! ¡Ez tan simple como ezo!"

A pesar de que el ataque parecía haber cesado, Bill aún mantenía sabiamente las manos de manera protectora en su cara. "¡Sabes que no podías hacerlo! ¡No era seguro!"

"Soy pegfectamente capaz de cuidag- -"

_"¡No es sólo eso!"_ Bill le recordó con vehemencia.

"Entongzes ¿qué ez?"

"¡_Sabes_ por qué!"

Fleur emitió un resoplido de disgusto que era más que impropio para una dama y además estaba totalmente en contra de toda su formación en Beauxbatons. Era evidente que había pasado mucho tiempo con los hombres Weasley. "¡Ezo no significa que no quiega peleag! ¡Probablemengte me hubiega sido máz seguro que nunca el luchag ahoga! ¡Si eztoy protegiendo dos vidaz, luchagé máz fuegte!"

"¿_Dos_ vidas?" Ginny y la señora Weasley exclamaron al mismo tiempo antes de que Fleur pudiera continuar, o Bill pudiera responder.

Todos los hombres, excepto Bill y el señor Weasley estaban apropiadamente aturdidos y se miraban unos a otros confusos, mientras que Hermione ponía una mano sobre su boca por la agradable sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Percy preguntó finalmente y después se volvió para preguntarle a Harry con un gesto escrutador, pero sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

La señora Weasley ignoró a su hijo y se puso en pie, lágrimas frescas brillaban en sus ojos ante la perspectiva de una nueva vida. "¿Estás _embarazada_?

Fue una de los pocas veces en que Fleur Delacour se vió avergonzada."Bueno, sí- -"

"¡Oh, _querida_!" Molly Weasley voló hacia su nueva hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡_Felicitaciones_!" Los otros Weasley pronto rodearon a Bill y Fleur y les abrazaron, les dieron la mano y ofrecieron sus mejores deseos y opiniones acerca de cómo se debía llamar el bebé. Hermione le sonrió a su familia favorita, hinchándose su corazón de alegría por ellos. Esta era, muy probablemente, la mejor noticia que podían recibir en un día tan negro como este.

Tan pronto como la algarabía se calmó y todos volvieron a sus asientos, Fleur se volvió con furia hacia Bill, quien inmediatamente volvió a colocar sus manos en el rostro. "¿Eztás feliz ahoga? ¿así ega como queguíaz que tu familia supiega acerca de esto?"

"En realidad, sí", bromeó Bill. Que tentativamente bajó los brazos e intentó sonreírle, y aunque Fleur no se la devolvió, no trató de golpearlo otra vez, algo que todos tomaron como una señal muy esperanzadora. Fleur estaba quieta y en silencio mientras consideraba sus opciones, pero su rostro vaciló y cambió al ver algo por encima del hombro de Bill. "¿Qué?" Bill preguntó de inmediato cuando volteó también, junto con el resto de su familia. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala."Oh."

Hermione, que estaba todavía en la entrada, también volteó a ver y las fibras sensibles de su corazón se tensaron de simpatía. A pesar de que nunca los había visto antes, sabía exactamente quiénes eran. Harry le había dicho que Andromeda Tonks tenía un asombroso parecido con Bellatrix, y el niño con cabello turquesa y de amables y marrones ojos - los ojos de Remus - tenía que ser Teddy Lupin.

La Señora Tonks, con el bebé en un brazo y una bolsa grande y de forma extraña en la otra, claramente había estado llorando durante varias horas y sólo pudo ser capaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para hacer el viaje hacia el norte. La mujer se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, tomó aire una vez, y miró a su alrededor en busca de una rostro conocido. Y lo encontró en Molly Weasley, así que se apresuró a dirigirse hasta la familia. Dejó la bolsa grande para poder ajustar a Teddy en una posición más cómoda. El niño gorgoteaba feliz mientras tiraba del cuello de la túnica de su abuela, su cabello cambiaba de color cada vez que le daba a la tela un tirón. No tenía idea de lo que había perdido ese día. "¿Dónde está mi hija y mi yerno?" preguntó con gravedad, con la voz rota y cansada por tanto sollozo.

Minerva McGonagall con mucho tacto, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención sobre sí misma mientras se acercaba a ella. "Te puedo llevar", se ofreció amablemente.

"Gracias". Andrómeda comenzó a ser llevada fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el héroe de pelo negro estaba sentado entre los pelirrojos. "Espere. Sosténgalo, ¿Podría?" Y le pasó a Minerva el bebé, a quien tomó por sorpresa por la inesperada carga que ahora llevaban sus brazos. Sin embargo, Teddy dejó escapar una burbuja absolutamente encantadora de saliva, e incluso la profesora McGonagall se enamoró de él y abrazó al niño acercándolo a ella. Andromeda Tonks recogió la bolsa y le indicó a Harry que se acercara a ella.

Completamente desconcertado, Harry obedeció. Él no podía mirarla. "Yo – yo- lo –lo siento mucho", apenas y pudo decirlo.

La Señora Tonks le dedicó una agridulce sonrisa. "Gracias, querido muchacho," dijo en voz baja. Las lágrimas comenzaban a gotear por su rostro, pero ella no les hizo caso al darle a Harry una afectuosa palmadita en el hombro y cuando le alisó el pelo de manera maternal, al igual que siempre lo hacía la señora Weasley . "Tengo algo para ti", le dijo. "Bueno, en realidad no es de mi parte" corrigió, cuando Harry abrió la boca para protestar. "Es de Remus." Y Sin más preámbulos, abrió la bolsa y extrajo lo que sólo podría ser una nueva y perfecta Saeta de Fuego. "Aquí tienes".

Harry sólo podía mirar. Se veía igual que cuando recibió su Nimbus 2000. "Es una Saeta de Fuego", dijo finalmente de forma estúpida ante algo tan obvio.

"Sí, lo es. Es tuya".

La cabeza de Harry se alzó de la escoba, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

"Perdiste tu escoba, ¿no?"

"Ehh - sí, sí", confirmó Harry con una sacudida de la cabeza. "Pero no le dije. No se lo dije a nadie- -".

"Remus sabía", continuó con un temblor leve. "Se dio cuenta de que faltaba la noche en que los rescataron, por lo que asumió que se había perdido en la lucha. Él sabía que necesitabas otra, y dijo - dijo que era responsabilidad de un Merodeador el conseguírtela. No sé lo que eso significa, pero..." Se interrumpió cuando vio que el rostro de Harry se compungió por un momento. "... Tú sí, ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza pesadamente. Suspiró fuerte cuando finalmente tomó la escoba por el palo. Era idéntica en todos los sentidos a la que Sirius le había dado hace mucho tiempo. Pasó la mano por el mango liso. "Es perfecta", dijo en voz baja.

Andrómeda sonrió por primera vez ese día. "Quería dártela en tu cumpleaños, pero le llevó tiempo ahorrar el dinero, además esas escobas eran difíciles de conseguir - el Ministerio tenía miedo que la gente intentara volar fuera del país por lo que puso una prohibición – así que Remus tuvo que recurrir a algunos medios no convencionales para encontrarla, pero al final la consiguió y la estaba guardando para tu próximo cumpleaños; pero pensé ... pensé que la querrías ahora."

Harry de repente se enderezó al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y extendió la escoba a la señoraTonks. "No puedo - es demasiado - véndala - o guárdela para Teddy -"

"No," se negó Andrómeda y dio un paso atrás, con las manos en el aire en señal de rendición. "Remus sabía que tratarías de hacer eso, así que se aseguró de que no fuera reembolsable, y dijo que en cuanto a Teddy, ese es un trabajo para el padrino, quien debe comprar para él una escoba, ¿cierto?"

Harry miró al bebé que estaba en brazos de su profesora; tragó saliva mientras cuadraba sus hombros ante sus nuevas responsabilidades. "Sí. Así es."

La mano de Andrómeda estaba de vuelta en la cabeza de Harry, tratando una vez más suavizar el rebelde cabello. Las lágrimas ahora sí caían en serio, pero su voz era más fuerte que nunca. "Hablaba de ti todo el tiempo" confesó. Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza hacia el bebé que estaba observando con gran interés. "Hablaba con Teddy acerca de lo valiente que era su padrino. No podía esperar a que lo conocieras."

Harry luchaba muy duro para no derrumbarse, así que se quedó muy quieto y solamente observaba a su ahijado con la esperanza de que la felicidad ingenua del niño de alguna manera pudiera pasar a él y aliviar un poco su situación. La Señora Tonks movió la cabeza de Harry para que tuviera que mirarla; esto era muy importante. Él tenía que saber que esto era cierto. "Él te quería como un hijo. Tenía miedo de demostrarlo, creo que él sabía que esto sucedería, por lo que se aseguró de que yo lo supiera todo, y también porque sabía que tú no hubieras- -"

Se interrumpió, sin saber si debía o no terminar la frase. Harry asintió con la cabeza dolorosamente para que ella supiera que él había entendido perfectamente. Ya había perdido tres padres en una sola vida; la pérdida de un cuarto hubiera sido casi imposible de soportar. El pecho de Harry se agitaba mientras miraba al bebé otra vez, y luego volvía la vista a la Señora Tonks. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos. "Aún así—él—todavía—"

"Yo sé", lo tranquilizó. "Lo sé."

Y ese fue el momento en que Harry Potter finalmente se rindió y se permitió llorar por todo y por todo el mundo que había perdido la noche anterior. Hermione, Ginny, y la señora Weasley, todos instintivamente se movieron, con ganas de ir a él, pero todos sabían que Andromeda Tonks era la mujer para el trabajo en este momento. Ella le echó los brazos con fuerza alrededor, para que así supiera que a pesar de que siempre se sentiría culpable por sus muertes, nadie más pensaba lo mismo; todos los presentes en ese Salón lo amarían para siempre, no porque él era el Niño que Vivió, sino porque era Harry; él era tan Harry y tan maravilloso, que todos eran muy afortunados de tenerlo en sus vidas.

Después de un tiempo, Harry se recuperó y enderezó, tenía un aspecto de vergüenza por haber dado ese espectáculo, pero la señora Tonks le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla para animarlo, antes de regresar a la profesora McGonagall y recuperar a su nieto. Teddy también recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla. Andrómeda reajustó la cobija de Teddy alrededor del bebé mientras caminaba de vuelta a Harry. "No quiero llevarlo a ver a sus padres", confesó. "Todavía no." Ella le tendió el niño a su padrino. "¿Podrías cuidarlo?"

Harry, que acababa de salvar el mundo y vencido al mago oscuro más poderoso de su tiempo, de repente parecía absolutamente aterrorizado. "Oh - bien - um -"

Teddy ya estaba en sus brazos. Todo el cuerpo de Harry al instante se puso rígido, como inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar para no molestar al niño que ya había pasado por tanto. Detectando la mala posición de su padrino, Teddy se retorció y empezó a llorar, arrugó el rostro preparándose a llorar. Harry miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero la señora Tonks y McGonagall ya se habían ido, dejándolo completamente solo y desamparado. "Oh- -"

Ginny rápidamente acudió al rescate. "Mira. Tómalo así". Ginny suavemente desprendió de las garras de Harry a Teddy y lo acunó con cuidado para que su cabeza descansara sobre su codo. Ella levantó el brazo de Teddy para que estuviera cómodo. Rápidamente se calmó y se relajó en los brazos de Ginny. Le hablaba Ginny en voz baja cuando regresó a su asiento, e incluso desde la distancia, Hermione habría jurado que el niño sonrió

Harry la siguió, absolutamente sorprendido y más enamorado que nunca. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Tonks le llevó más de una vez", explicó Ginny en voz baja. "Vi cómo lo agarraba. Eso es lo que mamá siempre dice: Fíjate cómo la madre sostiene al bebé y así es como debes tenerlo." Ginny torció el cuello para encontrar a su madre que los miraba con los ojos muy húmedos. "¿Verdad, mamá?"

"Así es, Ginerva", replicó la Sra. Weasley con orgullo. Se apoyó contra su marido, que le besó el lado de la frente.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para asegurar la manta azul en torno a Teddy, pero antes de que pudiera mover su mano, Teddy había llegado con su pequeña mano y le había agarrado el dedo a Harry, sin querer dejarlo ir. Todo el rostro de Harry se suavizó. "Oye", le dijo a su ahijado. "Tienes un buen agarre ahí". Le dio un cuidadoso codazo a Ginny en el hombro. "Creo que tenemos un guardián."

"Por fin alguien con quien jugar en contra de Ron," acordó Ginny.

Harry movía hacia atrás y adelante el dedo al que Teddy se aferraba, y reía cuando el pelo del bebé pasaba de turquesa a un color exactamente igual al del rebelde pelo de Harry. "Te voy a enseñar a volar", le prometió. "Vamos a tener que conseguir una escoba muy rápida, yo empecé a volar más o menos a tu edad, me parece que también estás listo."

"Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más, Harry," Ginny mostró su desacuerdo. Acomodó a Teddy en sus brazos y le habló en una voz más suave, esa que los adultos reservan sólo para los niños. "El padrino Harry está un poco loco, ¿no es cierto, Teddy?"

"O la tía Ginny es un poco sobre protectora, ¿no es cierto, Teddy?" Harry se defendió. Teddy soltó otro murmullo que podría haber sido una risita. La pareja sonrió el uno al otro al sonido de la misma, por lo que se olvidaron por completo que todo el mundo en el Gran Salón estaba viendo y sabiendo que se trataba de un breve y rápido vistazo de su futuro.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para salirse del Salón. De repente, sintió extrañar mucho a Ron, pero no lo podía buscar aún. Había algunas otras cosas que atender, pero mientras más pronto terminara sus tareas, más pronto lo buscaría. Corrió con los dedos cruzados hasta la escalera que conducía a la Lechucería. Se suponía que la mayoría de las lechuzas habían huido o habían sido sacrificadas, pero tal vez algunas rezagados aún estaban allí y listas para volar.

Para su alivio, quedaban cuatro lechuzas, agrupadas juntas para mayor comodidad. Hermione tomó unos minutos para acariciar sus plumas y hablarles en voz baja y tranquilizadora. Cuando estuvo segura de que se habían calmado, se encontró con que había comida para lechuzas escondida en un cubículo, y arrojó bastante al suelo. A medida que alegremente se reunían alrededor de ella para comer, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar pergamino, pluma y tinta de su bolso de cuentas para poder escribir una carta. Se la dio a una grande y gris lechuza que le recordaba a Errol. "¿Podrías llevar esto por mí?"

La lechuza de inmediato tomó el pergamino en su pico y se abalanzó hacia el temprano atardecer, feliz de estar de servicio. Hermione se dirigió a la ventana para verlo en la distancia. Las otras lechuzas se unieron a ella y se sentaron sobre su hombro, picoteando el lóbulo de su oreja, en agradecimiento por sus actos de bondad. Se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza, pensando en su propia mascota. Tenía que ir a con la tía Muriel para recoger a Crookshanks, a quien sin duda extrañaba un montón.

Después de una última caricia en la cabeza, Hermione empujó suavemente al animal para que pudiera estar fuera de su paso. Tenía una parada más que hacer. Como era de esperar, la biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba completamente vacía, por lo que era libre de abrir la puerta a la Sección Restringida y caer en territorio prohibido. Ella conocía cada centímetro de estos estantes, por lo que con seguridad se dirigió directamente a la sección adecuada. Se puso de rodillas para agarrar su bolso de cuentas una vez más; los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron directamente al espacio vacío en el estante perfectamente organizado. Sacudió la cabeza. Debió haberlo sabido. No debió haber buscado sólo en los libros que estaban en la biblioteca, debió haber tenido en cuenta que tal vez un libro, obviamente, no estaba en la biblioteca. Madame Pince tenía un registro de todos los libros que correspondían a estos estantes. Hermione bien pudo haber tenido acceso a esa lista si se la hubiera pedido, podría haber descubierto desde mucho antes los libros que referenciaban a los Horrocruxes.

_Oh, bueno_, Hermione pensó mientras extraía los libros que hablaban de Horrocruxes, esos que había tomado prestados de la oficina de Dumbledore. Por suerte, había pensado en invocar los libros antes de salir de Hogwarts el año pasado. De lo contrario, aún estarían en medio de una guerra. Hermione se detuvo para poder disfrutar de ese pensamiento. Ya no estaban en medio de la guerra. Todo había terminado. Les iba a tomar un tiempo el poder acostumbrarse.

"Bonita camiseta".

Hermione giró. Hubiera estado verdaderamente extrañada de encontrarlo aquí, pero con toda honestidad, no lo estaba en lo más mínimo. Tiró del borde de color naranja de la camiseta y fingió una mirada descontenta. "Es todo lo que tenía", respondió con ligereza.  
"Se ve bien en ti", dijo Ron cuando dio un paso adelante para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se las arregló para reír cuando vio los libros en sus manos. "¿Devolviendo esos los libros?"

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo. "Eran un préstamo, nunca tuve la intención de quedármelos—te lo dije - -"

"Sí, sí", intervino Ron con desdén. La miró atentamente devolver los libros a su ubicación correcta. "¿Debieras hacer eso?" le preguntó bruscamente.

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones. "Lo sé, pensé en eso también", dijo. Si esos libros estaban a disposición de todos los estudiantes, existía la posibilidad de que otro estudiante ambicioso e inteligente pudiera empezar a experimentar con la inmortalidad otra vez. "Pero creo que es más importante que nos aseguremos de que los estudiantes sepan cómo destruirlos, por si acaso".

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Hermione devolvió el bolso a su calceta antes de ponerse de pie. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Oh, por favor", se burló Ron con su sonrisa maravillosamente familiar, "si no puedo encontrarte, siempre vengo aquí primero." Él abrió el camino de vuelta a la entrada de la Sección Restringida. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien", respondió Hermione. "¿Y tú? - Te busqué en el Gran Salón con el resto de tu familia, pero no estabas allí"

Muy de pronto, Ron se vio como si hubiera envejecido diez años. "Sí. Estaba con George", respondió Ron sombríamente. "Quería un poco de aire después de que -" Se calló, impotente e incapaz de continuar por más tiempo.

"Oh", dijo Hermione con simpatía. "¿Cómo está?" se estremeció con pesar. "Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿no?"

"Sí", coincidió Ron. "Pero gracias por preguntar. Va a estar bien. Con el tiempo." No queriendo hablar de su hermano por más tiempo, regresó a los estantes de la Sección Restringida y pasó el dedo por los lomos gastados, rozando los títulos.

"Entonces ¿Cuáles son los que ahora estamos buscando? ¿Ya te estás preparando para regresar el próximo curso?"

"Todavía no", respondió Hermione, que por el momento no quería decirle que tampoco regresaría a Hogwarts. Apoyó la cabeza cansadamente contra el borde de la estantería. Ahora que había terminado todas sus tareas del día, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo agotada que se estaba sintiendo. Tal vez debería haber dormido un poco más. "No hasta que regrese de Australia."

Tenía la esperanza de que la mención aparentemente casual de su viaje haría feliz a Ron, pero Ron en realidad se veía un poco decepcionado. "Sí. Acerca de eso." Hermione se enderezó rápidamente. Ron se alejó unos pasos de ella para poder apoyarse en las barras de la Sección Restringida. "El funeral de Fred será en pocos días", dijo. Luchó para buscar en su memoria. "El Martes, creo."

"Miércoles", Hermione le corrigió. Ron miró en su dirección y ella encogió un hombro. "Pregunté."

"Oh." Un fantasma de sonrisa brilló en su rostro por un momento antes de que su dolor le abrumase nuevamente. "Tengo que estar allí para eso."

"Lo sé", dijo Hermione, un poco confundida. Por supuesto, Ron estaría en el funeral de su hermano.

Ron luchó para seguir hablando. "Así que si quieres ir sin mí, lo entiendo."

Ahora Hermione estaba extremadamente confusa. "¿Qué?"

"Ir a Australia. Para encontrar a tus padres." Ron finalmente la miró, sus ojos hundidos y con profundo dolor. "¿Recuerdas? ¿Dije que iría contigo?"

"_Claro_ que me acuerdo", respondió Hermione, indignada de que él considerara que se había olvidado. "Y no puedo creer que tú pensaras que yo no iría al funeral. Saldremos el jueves; ya envié una lechuza a solicitar un Traslador... Aparecerse fuera del país, en especial si nunca se ha estado allí antes, es realmente difícil, así que no creo que debamos correr el riesgo. Necesito preguntarte si no te importa viajar en avión Muggle, al menos en el camino de regreso - no creo que mis padres se sientan cómodos Apareciéndose o usando un Traslador; así que por lo menos regresaré con ellos, pero si tu quieres puedes aparecerte tu solo al regresar - " Ron la estaba mirando, algo que provocó que Hermione se trabara, e incómoda detuviera su perorata. "¿Qué?"

"Yo sólo - -yo simplemente creí que no irías. Al funeral, quiero decir", explicó Ron. Ella abrió la boca, pero él se defendió a toda prisa antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba acerca de esa suposición. "Yo sé lo mucho que extrañas a tu familia, pensé que te gustaría ir allí inmediatamente."

"Echo de menos a mi familia", confirmó Hermione algo enojada. "Pero Fred también es mi familia. Voy a estar allí."

Ron la miró boquiabierto, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Cruzó de nuevo hacia ella y tragó saliva. Ahora que estaban tan cerca, Hermione pudo ver una lágrima fresca que rodaba hasta su mandíbula. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que él y George no habían regresado al Gran Salón porque estaban demasiado tristes como para enfrentar a nadie. "Que bien", dijo Ron con voz ronca. "Te quiero ahí."

"Entonces ahí estaré", respondió Hermione y alargó su mano para tocar la de Ron. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo Ron rápidamente. Estaría bien… con el tiempo. Distraídamente golpeó los barrotes de la Sección Restringida con la mano que tenía libre, intentando así, una vez más de evadir la mirada de Hermione. "¿Entonces qué queda en tu lista? Sé que tienes una. ¿Qué más hay que hacer hoy?"

"De hecho, por hoy ya terminé", dijo Hermione. "Voy a tener que ir por Crookshanks y luego voy a tratar de encontrar una varita - - me gustaría tener una nueva antes de ir a Australia." Hermione hizo una mueca a la varita de Bellatrix que sobresalía de su bolsillo. Le había servido bien, pero aún así, le era doloroso usarla, además, la horrible bruja ya estaba muerta. Su varita debía morir con ella. "Pero lo haré mañana".

"Está bien". Ron colocó mejor su mano en la de ella. "¿Dónde crees que está Harry?"

"La última vez que lo vi, estaba con Ginny y el resto de tu familia", dijo Hermione.

"Entonces estará ocupado durante horas", razonó Ron. "Ginny va a querer estar un montón de tiempo con él."

"Probablemente", coincidió Hermione. Una sonrisa muy lentamente apareció en su rostro cuando supo de pronto lo que Ron necesitaba en ese instante. Él no necesitaba pensar en lo que había perdido, tenía que pensar en lo que finalmente había ganado. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" le preguntó. Se echó el pelo sobre los hombros y levantó las cejas a manera de invitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que coqueteó abiertamente con Ron. No sólo había faltado el tiempo para hacerlo cuando estaban cazando Horrocruxes y salvando al mundo. Pero ahora tenían el tiempo para todo lo que siempre habían querido. Ahora podían ser estúpidos y mirarse con sonrisas mudas mientras jugaban con los pies debajo de la mesa, o podrían acariciarse las manos frente a la chimenea en la sala común, o incluso permanecer en el sofá durante horas y horas; y solamente tomar aire cuando fuera absolutamente necesario. Ahora podían ser _adolecentes_. Finalmente podían tener la vida sin preocupaciones que siempre habían querido.

_No_, Hermione corrigió cuando Ron se inclinó hacia ella para hacerle saber exactamente lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Ahora podían ser _adultos_. Sus pies se entrelazaron con placer. Ella y Ron nunca habían tenido la relación apasionada y fugaz que la mayoría de los adolescentes tenían. Siempre había sido algo más profundo, algo infinitamente más satisfactorio y era muy probablemente por esa razón, nada había sucedido antes de la noche que acababa de pasar. Simplemente no estaban realmente listos. Habían sido dos adolescentes luchando con un amor adulto, y a pesar de que pensaban ser adultos – o esperaban serlo – realmente no lo eran. Pero ahora - -ahora – finalmente _ahora-_ -

Podían hacer cualquier cosa. Podían hacer todo.

Bueno, quizás por el momento, no _todo_. Hermione apenada se hizo hacia atrás al darse cuenta exactamente lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar bastante público. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron, afectado y preocupado de haber hecho algo muy mal. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, bastante ruborizada. "Oh", se rió Ron. "¿Piensas que la señora Pince nos va a descubrir?"

"Bueno - - eh – pero- -" Las manos de Ron habían caído hasta la cintura de Hermione, y un dedo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su costado con un agonizante y lento movimiento. Hermione parpadeó y trató de concentrarse. Pero por alguna razón, ese pequeño movimiento estaba causando que su cerebro le fallara por completo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ron presionó maquiavélicamente. "¿Esto va contra las normas de prefectura?"

"Pues ya que lo mencionas, así es," Hermione logró hablar.

"¿En qué página del manual se menciona?" Ron preguntó, con esa sonrisa suya que podía detener el tiempo. "Iré a buscarla." Hermione abrió la boca para escupir automáticamente la respuesta correcta, pero una vez más, su cerebro se encontraba en blanco. Ron se veía como si Harry hubiera matado a Voldemort otra vez. "No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"Yo - em - -eh - -" las manos de Ron ahora se movían, curvándose a su alrededor y deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia bajo de la espalda de Hermione en movimientos tranquilizadores que buscaban hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que estaban a salvo, y si alguien los encontraba, probablemente aplaudiría o bufaría: 'ya era hora', y continuaría alegre su camino. Finalmente podían hacer esto. Hermione dejó escapar un largo, largo suspiro, para tranquilizarse. Todavía era muy difícil creer que finalmente eran capaces de hacer esto.

"Así que no pudiste recordar -" De nuevo, Ron estaba inclinado hacia delante, así que su mente una vez más se apagó por completo, y todo lo que era capaz de percibir era el doloroso placer de su boca sobre la de ella. Era casi demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, si se detenía, ella moriría, así que tuvieron que seguir adelante el mayor tiempo posible. Él la empujó hacia atrás hasta chocar con los barrotes de la Sección Restringida; los brazos de Hermione se enredaron alrededor del cuello del chico y su espalda se arqueó hacia él para que pudieran permanecer completamente conectados mientras contaban con el apoyo de las barras para permanecer de pie. Era la única manera de mantener el equilibrio. El corazón de Hermione latía tan fuerte que pensó que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. De verdad que él no debía hacerle esto- - Ron debía saber lo que le provocaba- - ¿Cómo podía una persona incapacitarla tan fácilmente? - - habían comenzado perfectamente una buena pelea- - podía haber discutido con él - -ella sabía la mugrosa página- - pero ahora no _la recordaba_- - no ahora - - no cuando él- -esto era _horrible_ - - ahora él ganaría todas las peleas. Siempre supo que estaba en problemas por amar a Ron Weasley, pero ahora estaba empezando a darse cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en los que se había metido. Sonrió contra sus labios. Merlín, le encantaba estar en problemas.

De cualquier forma, tenía que decirle algo que le hiciera saber que no la callaría tan fácil y tan frecuentemente sólo por besarla hasta el cansancio. Su cerebro aún era papilla, así que todo lo que pudo pensar, fue en alejarse y susurrar: "Eres malo."

Ron asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo. Él pudo haber tomado la declaración como una crítica, pero hoy no, sabía exactamente lo que Hermione quería decir."Así te gusto".

Ella imitó su movimiento. "Sí, así es", dijo sin aliento. Su mano temblorosa se levantó y suavemente le apretó la camisa, casi para recordarle que en realidad estaban allí de pie, tratando de contener sus respiraciones, con sus corazones latiendo al unísono, sus sueños para el futuro haciéndose realidad a una gran velocidad. Y ese recuerdo fue lo que obligó a Hermione Granger a tirar de la camisa de Ron, y girar, haciéndolo caer de espalda contra las barras de la sección restringida para que pudieran encontrarse de nuevo, y esta vez no tomarían aire por un largo tiempo.

También ella podía ser mala. 

**0o0o0o0  
**Notas de Autora: ¡Todo esto es de mi invención! Lo siguiente: el Epílogo...

**0o0o0o0**

**Me gustaría que a manera de pase de lista o algo así, todos nosotros dejemos un comentario ****en el próximo capítulo que será el último****; aunque sea solamente para decir Adiós. Me gustaría mucho saber cuántos en total hemos seguido esta serie, y así tal vez convenzamos a Ann de salir de su retiro.**

_**Bueno; el siguiente capítulo es el Epílogo, pero el epílogo de esta serie, no del libro en sí, pero quiero decirles que les va a gustar mucho, si tienen alguna reclamación no será para mí, ya saben a quién reclamarle.**_

_**LOS QUIERO POR SER QUIENES SON**_

_**AAHHH! Y ME QUEDO CON ESTE BUEN SABOR DE BOCA DE FINAL DE CAPÍTULO**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ok, mis Hermosos y Hermosas, el día de Hoy me siento algo triste porque se cierra un capítulo más en mi vida…NO MÁS TRADUCCIONE, AL MENOS, NO DE MI PARTE. Pero también estoy alegre porque esto me permitió conocerles y compartir con algunos de ustedes algo de mi vida; y por qué no, lloriquear 'a su lado'. Espero que no se olviden de mí al cien por cien.**_

_**¡IMPORTANTE!**_

_**No quería que fuese una despedida agridulce, pero les tengo una mala noticia: la mala noticia es que no he recibido noticias de **__**camiromero;**__** pero como por el momento no quiero hacerles esperar más, les diré que hay alguien que también estará colaborando con las Traducciones, pero me pidió 'estar tras bambalinas', y además, para que ustedes no se pierdan en un mundo de Autores, también pidió que las series AU **__**SE SIGUIERAN PUBLICANDO EN ÉSTA CUENTA;**__** pero que quede claro que **__**el trabajo de traducción publicado ya no será mío**__**. **_

_**Les daré un regalo de despedida: Un capítulo perdido escrito por Ann; se puede decir que es complementario al cuarto capítulo de 'Diferentes Perspectivas' pues es todo lo referente a cómo vivió Hermione Granger ese asunto del Gran Baile. Espero que eso compense un poco la espera. Espérenlo para la próxima semana.**_

_**LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, **__**ÁBRANLA**__** Y LOS QUE YA LA TIENEN, **__**ASEGÚRENSE DE PONER ALERTA DE AUTOR.**_

_**0o0o0o0**_

**Notas del autor:** Sólo quería darles las gracias a todos por leer y comentar y compartir sus pensamientos acerca de este fic. ¡Yo creo que ha sido mi favorito que he escrito hasta ahora! Así que gracias de nuevo, y sin más preámbulos, el epílogo...

**0o0o0o0**

Dolores Umbridge no estaba de buen humor. Había estado sentada en el pasillo frío y oscuro, fuera de la salas del Ministerio por más de una hora y sin ninguna esperanza a la vista. La carta vía lechuza decía que su audiencia debía comenzar a las cuatro en punto, pero gracias a la mala gestión del nuevo Ministerio de Magia, ya era tarde. _Una vez más. _Dolores cogió su chaqueta de color rosa brillante y se acurrucó en ella con un _hmph de _impaciencia_._ Cuando _ella_ había estado a cargo de las audiencias, _siempre_ comenzaba a tiempo. Realmente despreciaba la falta de puntualidad.

Sólo había un guardia patrullando el pasillo y no le estaba prestando atención, pues prefería leer la edición del día del _Diario El Profeta._ Esa era otra horrible falta de juicio_._ Los Dementores ya no se utilizaban en estos procedimientos. Anteriormente, tres mortífagos habían intentado escapar durante sus audiencias, por suerte, fueron sometidos gracias a los Aurores, pero si los dementores hubieran estado todavía allí, los prisioneros no se habrían atrevido a pensar en ello. El nuevo Ministro de Magia podía mostrar muchas quejas de la administración del año anterior, pero debía admitir que por lo menos había _orden._ Sí, todos estaban bajo el control del mago oscuro más poderoso que existió en la historia de la magia, pero no hubo pánico, ni motines, ni rebeliones, ni nada por el estilo. Todo el mundo había estado tranquilo, moderado, y quizás incluso feliz. No había necesidad de volver a empezar un Ministerio cuidadosamente construido y tener que _cambiarlo todo__._ Dolores odiaba el cambio. Especialmente si le afectaba directamente.

Dolores abrió su bolso rosa de charol para extraer la carta cuidadosamente doblada y así poder volver a leerla:

_Estimada Sra. Umbridge,_

_Se ha traído a nuestra atención que durante el año pasado, usted ejerció algún tipo de legislación cuestionable que pueda sugerir que sus lealtades no estaban del todo con el Ministerio._ _Por lo tanto, se le pedirá que asista a una audiencia a las cuatro en punto el día__13 de septiembre, con el fin de determinar si debe ser acusada de sedición y crímenes contra la humanidad._ _Le sugiero que se prepare con asistencia jurídica o con testigos que declaren a su favor._

_Cualquier duda, puede dirigirse a la Oficina de Ley Mágica._

_Le saluda atentamente,_

_Curtis Donwald_

_Departamento de Ley Mágica_

_Ridículo,_ Umbridge chasqueó la lengua al regresar la carta a la seguridad de su bolso. Más de la mitad del gabinete anterior había recibido cartas similares; ahora que el Ministerio había adquirido algún tipo de estructura bajo el liderazgo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, tenían la intención de buscar a todos los posibles espías o seguidores que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había puesto en el Ministerio. Poco sabían que sería imposible encontrarlos a todos. Algunos se saldrían con la suya al alegar que estaban bajo la maldición _Imperius_, otros serían absueltos por falta de pruebas, y al resto ni siquiera se les acusaría en absoluto. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, algunos se escaparían. Incluso un sapo, como Dolores Umbridge podía percatarse de eso. Todos ellos mejor debían centrarse en la reconstrucción de su nuevo mundo en lugar de vengarse de aquellos que habían destruido el antiguo.

Con un movimiento brusco, su bolso se salió de la banca y cayó a varios metros por el pasillo. Dolores se puso en pie, inmediatamente varita en mano, extendiendo su mano con ansiedad a su alrededor. "¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó.

El guardia levantó la vista de su papel con el ceño fruncido y burlonamente. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Sí, en efecto," dijo Umbridge molesta. Obviamente había algún tipo de problema si estaba blandiendo su varita en preparación para batalla. "Alguien está aquí."

El mago, que parecía que debería estar en el quinto año en Hogwarts, sacó su varita. "¿Hola?" Murmuró un encantamiento y se encogió de hombros. "Aquí no hay nadie, señora."

"¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro?"

"Encantamiento Revelio, señora", explicó el guardia. "Estamos solos aquí, se lo juro." Él dio unos pasos más cerca, y así la luz de las antorchas brilló con más intensidad en su rostro, revelando su rostro vagamente familiar.

Dolores dio un paso atrás y levantó un dedo tembloroso. "Te conozco".

"Sí. Así es." El agarre en su varita se acrecentaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que Umbridge no pudo soportarlo más; se dio la vuelta, e imprudentemente se echó a correr, chillando como un cerdito asustado, el corazón le golpeaba con la certeza de que este hombre estaba convencido de que la única expiación por sus pecados era arrancarle la vida cruelmente, en este pasillo, antes que ella tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse. Se había olvidado por completo que tenía una varita en la mano; fue superada por el instinto básico de correr, correr tan rápido como le fuera posible y nunca mirar hacia atrás -

_PLAM_

_"¡Oooh!"_ Exclamó Umbridge cuando un hechizo salió de la nada, golpeando sus piernas rechonchas hacia adelante y haciéndola aterrizar de espaldas; su varita y respiración volaron lejos de ella. Algo se estiró y se rompió en su cuello. Se retorció como una cucaracha moribunda, con brazos y piernas agitándose inútilmente, sintiéndose de pronto catapultada a un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que aquí en ese lugar, iba a respirar su último aliento. Este era el lugar donde moriría. _"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!"_

Unas manos la sujetaban de sus robustos brazos, tirándola de la espalda hasta una posición recta. "Dolores, ¿qué pasa?" Mafalda Hopkirk preguntó preocupada.

"¡Alguien está aquí!" Umbridge jadeó. Señaló el espacio vacío detrás de ellas, ya no teniendo miedo del guardia del Ministerio que acababa de unirse a ellas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "El hechizo - vino de allí - de alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad ¡estoy _segura_ de ello!"

Mafalda puso su brazo alrededor de Dolores y le palmeó intentando relajarla, mientras que Percy Weasley se adelantó a murmurar otro hechizo. No pasó nada. Se dio la vuelta y encogió los hombros. "No hay nadie, Dolores."

Umbridge miró al pelirrojo. Solía ser el único Weasley que había sido capaz de tolerar. Pero desde que la guerra había terminado, había llegado a ser tan entrometido y petulante como el resto de su especie. Por ejemplo, él siempre la había tratado con el máximo respeto, llamándola por su título y haciendo una reverencia. Él nunca hubiera soñado llamarla por su nombre hace unos meses. Realmente el mundo estaba cambiando. _"No",_ insistió. Se sacudió para liberarse de los intentos de Mafalda por calmarla y siguió adelante. "Lo encontraré yo misma."

Percy se acercó a intervenir. Dolores fue forzada a detenerse contra su voluntad. Rodó los ojos. Gracias a esta reciente caída de prestigio, tenía que obedecer las peticiones de ese hombre más joven. No podía esperar a ser reinstalada; lo primero que haría, sería despedir a esos idiotas. "Permíteme un momento, Dolores." Se volvió hacia el guardia. "Dean, ¿has visto a alguien?"

Dean Thomas negó con la cabeza inocentemente. "La señora Umbridge dijo que pensaba que alguien estaba aquí y empezó a entrar en pánico. Traté de tranquilizarla, pero eso sólo la asustó aún más." Miró a la mujer que bullía del coraje, y pareciendo cualquier cosa, menos apenado, le dijo: "Siento si le asusté."

"Usted _quería_ que me asustara", susurró Dolores acusadoramente. Lo señaló con el dedo. "Yo te recuerdo – eras uno de esos que seguía a Potter - en el Ejército de Dumbledore – estás en _problemas_ -"

"Dudo mucho que cualquier persona que se puso del lado de Harry Potter se encuentre en problemas," interrumpió Percy fríamente, convenientemente ignorando el hecho de que una vez, hace un tiempo, le había pedido a su hermano menor que se mantuviera alejado del héroe. "Y no entiendo por qué alguien querría que te asustaras, Dolores."

"Bueno, _yo tampoco,_ ¡pero lo _hizo!"_ Umbridge dijo exasperada. Se enderezó su atuendo de color rosa y se alisó el pelo, y mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuello, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. "¡Mi medallón! ¡Se ha ido!"

Las cejas de Mafalda se arrugaron. "¿Qué medallón?"

"Es una reliquia familiar - muy rara - por no hablar que tiene un valor sentimental", resopló Dolores. Dio la vuelta para acusar al chico sonriente que le molestaba tanto. _"¡Usted_ se lo llevó!"

"¿Se refiere a esto?" Dean levantó el pesado medallón de oro repujado con la 'S' de Slytherin en el centro de la misma. "Se le cayó al tropezar".

Se sacudió fuertemente por la sorpresa. Era una de las pocas veces que Dolores Umbridge estaba pérdida. Dejó caer su dedo acusador para poder arrebatar el precioso collar de los dedos del muchacho. Ciertamente, se veía exactamente igual. "Pero -" se inquietó mientras observaba con la mirada vacía. Había _pensado_ que una maldición le había golpeado de esa dirección, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Hizo una pausa para frotarse la frente. Nunca lo admitiría a nadie, pero desde que había sido arrastrada por los centauros, Dolores había tenido un poco de problemas con sus nervios, cada vez estaba más paranoica en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez fue sólo un destello paranoia, debido a la tensión de la audiencia. Sin duda eso tenía mucho más sentido que cualquier otra teoría.

Todos los demás en el pasillo parecían estar de acuerdo, cuando otro funcionario del Ministerio asomó la cabeza fuera de la sala para preguntar si todo estaba bien, Mafalda rápidamente respondió que sí y se apresuró a entrar. Percy hizo lo mismo, sonriendo de esa manera altanera en que todos sus otros hermanos lo hacían. Dolores, todavía confundida, comenzó a caminar hasta la banca donde dócilmente tomó asiento otra vez, pero el guardia la detuvo para decirle que el funcionario en la puerta estaba señalando que entrara a la sala del tribunal. Ya era hora. Dolores Umbridge respiró profundo, se tambaleó hacia la puerta abierta y entró para cumplir con lo que el destino tenía reservado para ella.

Dean se las arregló para contenerse hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada, pero casi no aguanta. Se dejó caer de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago, riendo tan silenciosamente como humanamente le era posible y golpeando su mano contra el suelo debido a la alegría. A varios metros de distancia, el aire brillaba y se abría para revelar una cara muy roja, Ron Weasley, que igualmente se le hacía muy difícil controlarse. Dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad en el suelo, pero mantuvo su otra mano con fuerza alrededor del medallón de Umbridge, el que había convocado de su cuello después de dispararle el hechizo. Pasaron varios minutos, pero Ron finalmente fue capaz de enderezarse y recuperar el aliento, sonriendo todavía, dijo: "Eso fue _genial."_

"¿Viste la forma en que gritó cuando me acerqué a ella?" Dean logró decir entre sus arrebatos de júbilo. Se levantó para imitar el andar amenazante que había adoptado y rápidamente se dobló de risa otra vez. "¡Y el hechizo que le lanzaste!" añadió en voz baja, corriendo hacia Ron para poder seguir discutiendo su genio, sin temor de ser descubiertos. Los muy bien entrenados ojos de Ron saltaron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía estaban solos, antes de que pudiera ponerse a trabajar. Dean con curiosidad vio como Ron apuntó su varita hacia el medallón que había robado."¿Entonces ya tienes lo que necesitabas?"

Una rápido Finite Incantatem devolvió el medallón a su estado original. Ron sonrió mientras sostenía el medallón de plata que había visto alrededor del cuello de Hermione tantas veces. "Sí. Ya lo tengo."

**0o0o0**

_"¡Ron!"_

_"¡Oyeee!"_ Exclamó Ron cuando Hermione imprudentemente se arrojó de la silla y sobre él, golpeando la silla de Ron peligrosamente y sacándola de balance. Si Harry no los hubiese atrapado rápidamente, todos habrían terminado en un montón en el piso trastero de la tienda. Ron se rió cuando los brazos de Hermione quedaron rápidamente enredados alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas a horcajadas de él, y sus labios volvían a expresar su gratitud de la mejor manera posible. Harry hizo una mueca y rápidamente se ocupó en encontrar un poco de jugo de calabaza en la esquina de la habitación, aunque, como Hermione había predicho, no le era ajeno ver a sus dos mejores amigos besuqueándose. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Ron con encanto e ingenuidad fingida.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Hermione acarició en sus manos el tesoro perdido como si no pudiera creer que era verdaderamente real. "Tú lo sabes- - pero Ron, ¿cómo -"

"Feliz cumpleaños", interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa. Era _muy_ divertido ver a Hermione con la guardia baja. Tenía que hacerlo con más frecuencia.

"No es mi cumpleaños, pero…" corrigió Hermione automáticamente. "…es en tres días."

"Lo sé", respondió Ron. "No podía esperar."

Hermione se echó hacia atrás, quedando en su regazo, analizándolo con la mirada. "¿Cómo?"

Estiró los brazos con orgullo. "No fue nada. Fui al Ministerio - a ver a papá, por supuesto - y da la casualidad que pasando por las salas de audiencia vi que Umbridge estaba allí, casualmente yo llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y de pura casualidad Dean estaba en servicio ese día; así que después de convocar el medallón, Dean le entregó a ella uno falso, como si hubiera caído de su cuello cuando tropezó". Encogió uno de sus hombros con modestia. "Fácil".

"¿Por qué tropezó?" Harry le preguntó desde su rincón.

"Un simple hechizo," dijo Ron, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia en el mundo.

Harry se echó a reír. "Brillante".

"Debieron haberla escuchado", dijo Ron con impaciencia, y cambio su posición en la silla para poder ver más allá de los serios ojos de Hermione y mirar a Harry. "Parecía un gnomo atrapado en agua fría. Nunca he oído nada igual."

"Bueno, la próxima vez que lo hagas, me tienes que llevar", dijo Harry. Y asintió con la cabeza hacia el manto que Ron le había regresado esa misma tarde. "De lo contrario, no habrá capa".

"¿_La__próxima vez?"_

Ron sonrió. _La próxima vez._ Esa era la mejor idea que Harry había tenido. "Sí, la próxima vez," repitió cuando juguetonamente tiraba de uno de los rizos de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿También tú quieres ir?"

_"No",_ protestó Hermione, aunque Ron supo al instante que estaba mintiendo. Miró hacia atrás y adelante entre sus dos mejores amigos. "Ya no estamos en la escuela; ya no podemos estar jugando bromas como esa. Se pueden meter en graves problemas...".

"Bueno, sí, tienes razón", dijo Ron con solemnidad. Le tendió la mano. "Regrésamela. Se la devolveré y pediré disculpas mañana a primera hora".

Harry se las arregló para disimular como tos una risita, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba a Ron una mirada de enojo y abrochaba el medallón de forma segura alrededor de su cuello. "Eso fue diferente", dijo Hermione con dignidad. "Lo has hecho por una buena causa, no sólo para torturarla."

"Hermione," Ron no estaba de acuerdo, "Torturar a Umbridge es una buena causa. No sólo una buena causa… una excelente causa, creo que nos deberían dar una medalla; bueno, no es que Harry necesite una más." Agregó.

Harry hizo otra cara de disgusto en total acuerdo. Parecía que cada Ministerio, empresa, organización, y cualquier grupo de personas que tuvieran una presea que otorgar, se la hubieran dado a él. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que ahora que la guerra había terminado, estar fuera de la mira de la prensa, pero ahora le parecía que tenían más hambre de él que nunca.

Hermione ignoró el intento de cambiar el tema y miró fija y severamente a Ron para que se diera cuenta que no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente. "Eso fue muy peligroso", le reprendió. "No debiste haberlo hecho ¿Y si comenzaba a hacer preguntas, o comenzaba a buscar en el área, o utilizaba el encantamiento Revelio- -?".

"Entonces es bueno que alguien brillante me enseñara cómo hacer un hechizo Confundus", interrumpió Ron. Hermione abrió la boca y rápidamente la cerró, Ron tenía un buen punto. "No te preocupes, Hermione, no estaba en peligro, he hecho cosas como estas antes. Fr-"

_Y eso_ efectivamente desapareció el buen estado de ánimo. La boca de Ron se cerró cuando el invisible y siempre presente dolor sacudió sus intestinos. Esto sucedía todos los días: Ron podía estar perfectamente bien, y luego, de repente, de la _nada__, pum,_ como una bludger en la cabeza, que le golpeaba: había perdido a un hermano. Había perdido a un gran hermano que debería haber apreciado mucho más y que no merecía morir de la manera en que murió. Fred merecía haber sido capaz de reír y bromear por muchos, muchos años más. Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza por un segundo. Realmente no sabía cómo Harry, que había perdido tantos seres queridos, era capaz de funcionar. Él sólo había perdido uno de los miembros de su familia y en momentos como éste, parecía que no podía recordar cómo respirar, y mucho menos hacer nada más. Y las cosas parecían no mejorar, ya que tres meses después aun le dolía mucho decir el nombre de Fred. Él sabía que, lógicamente, aún era muy pronto, y que dentro de unos meses o años, el dolor empezaría a disminuir, pero lógicamente también sabía que en realidad ese dolor nunca se iría. Jamás podría olvidar a Fred; la angustia y la pérdida nunca se irían. Fred siempre viviría en ese lugar por debajo de su esternón: un recordatorio constante y sordo de la mayor pérdida que había sufrido en la guerra.

La mano de Hermione fue hasta su mejilla, y deslizó un delgado dedo hasta su barbilla para levantar su cabeza y sacarlo de sus oscuros pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaron con simpatía, pero su voz era tan fuerte y tan Hermione, como siempre. "El hecho de que los gemelos te enseñaran bien, no quiere decir que no debas tener cuidado," lo reprendió gentilmente. "Lo que hiciste fue bastante peligroso."

"Las mejores cosas siempre lo son", respondió Ron. "Y siempre valen la pena."

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. "Gracias", fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"De nada".

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron rápidamente cuando les dio la espalda a sus amigos. "¿Podrían _por favor,_ no besuquearse sólo por una vez?"

"¡No lo estamos haciendo!" Hermione protestó, ruborizándose intensamente.

"¡Conozco las señales de advertencia!" Harry respondió.

"Hey, _¿quieres_ seguir besuqueando a mi hermana?" Ron amenazó.

Harry bufó, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Ron nunca cumpliría esa amenaza en particular, y aunque lo hiciera, no tendría éxito: Ginny le asesinaría antes de que pudiera tratar de detenerlos.

Hermione se rió quedamente mientras ignoró la solicitud de Harry y le dio a Ron un beso suave y mucho más rápido en los labios, antes de mirar su reloj y suspirar. "Mejor nos vamos."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?" Preguntó Ron, decepcionado. "Acaban de llegar."

"Te dijimos que no podíamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo", le recordó Hermione. Se deslizó de su regazo para poder recoger sus pertenencias. "Se suponía que íbamos a aparecernos sólo para decir hola y entonces irnos a estudiar para los EXTASIS, pero tú decidiste distraernos."

"Bueno, siempre estás estudiando", dijo Ron. Le dio lo que él pensaba que era su más encantadora sonrisa. "¿No puedes tener una noche libre?"

"No," se negó Hermione al instante, horrorizada incluso de que lo mencionara. "¡Los exámenes están a menos de dos semanas!" Ron se reclinó en su silla decepcionado; Hermione cayó en la silla de al lado para poder poner su mano sobre la de él. "Es tu culpa", le reprendió. "Los dos estamos en el trabajo durante todo el día – y tú por lo general tienes que trabajar toda la noche - y bien sabes que yo sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar por la noche, así que por supuesto no seremos capaces de vernos el uno al otro, a menos de que, por supuesto, estudiaras conmigo." Le apretó la mano para atraer su atención una vez más. "Podrías presentar los EXTASIS conmigo, McGonagall dijo que realizaría el proceso de aplicación para que tú- -"

_"Hermione, no,"_ se negó Ron por enésima vez. "No presentaré ningún examen, no tengo que hacerlo. No después del año que hemos pasado. Los presentaré cuando necesite hacerlo."

"¿Y cuándo será eso?" Hermione le exigió.

Se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Algún día".

_"Ron"._

Ron rodó los ojos. "Mira, Hermione, no hay manera de que pueda aprender todo en dos semanas y lo sabes. Es demasiado tarde. Los presentaré el próximo año."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con recelo y lo señaló severamente con el dedo. "¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, claro", dijo Ron de mala gana, preguntándose si realmente lo decía en serio. Los EXTASIS no parecían ser muy importante para él, ni tampoco convertirse en un Auror, para el caso. El cuidado de la tienda de broma estaba en la cima de su lista de prioridades en ese momento y si bien es cierto, aunque no era el mejor de los trabajos, era uno perfectamente adecuado. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Además, George no podía llevar el lugar sólo.

George no podía _vivir_ por sí mismo en este momento, Ron se corrigió. Es por eso que él se había mudado al apartamento de Fred y George, el que estaba en la tienda de bromas, y lo hizo en lugar de vivir con Harry, algo que había pensado originalmente. Afortunadamente, Harry había encontrado un buen lugar en el Londres Muggle, por lo que todavía se veían todos los días. Hermione estaba con sus padres, ayudándolos a reajustarse y mudarse de regreso a casa. Hasta había tomado temporalmente el cargo de recepcionista en el consultorio dental de sus padres, y trabajaba allí todos los días, y por la noche, se aparecía en Londres para estudiar con Harry. También, al ser la persona tan loca que era, ya había enviado veinticinco mil solicitudes de empleo, así que tan pronto como recibiera su puntuación de los EXTASIS, podría enviarlas a las oficinas interesadas y obtener un puesto tan pronto como le fuera posible. Harry, por su parte, tenía las cosas un poco más fáciles; Kingsley le había ofrecido un puesto en el equipo de formación de Aurores, diciendo que no tenía ni siquiera que presentar los exámenes, pero Harry se había negado, estúpido, en opinión de Ron. Harry no quería que nada se le entregase en bandeja de plata sólo porque había salvado al mundo. Tenía la intención de trabajar tan duro como todos los demás para lograr todo lo que quería, así que estaba estudiando más que nunca para ganarse un lugar entre los Aurores.

Sí, no había duda en la mente de Ron que sus amigos crecían, como él siempre supo que lo harían. En poco tiempo harían arder el mundo, revolucionando todo en los campos que estaban destinados a conquistar. Serían increíbles. Él sabía que lo serían.

Y él - Ron esperó a que la punzada muy familiar de auto-desprecio le diera una patada en la boca del estómago, pero para su sorpresa, no llegó. Era sólo un conocimiento muy extraño y muy sabio de que no era su tiempo todavía. Su familia necesitaba que permaneciera con ellos un poco más mientras luchaban por recuperarse de las atrocidades de la guerra. Pero un día, cuando ellos estuvieran mejor, él seguiría a sus mejores amigos y estaría dispuesto a demostrarles a todos lo que recientemente había descubierto: que Ron Weasley era digno de ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Hermione había terminado de cargar su muy-pero muy-pesada mochila sobre su hombro y le estaba dando a Ron una mirada curiosa, como si pudiera leer su mente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si", le aseguró con una sonrisa cuando se puso de pie. "Debo volver al inventario."

El ceño de Hermione se frunció en simpatía mientras miraba alrededor de la bodega abarrotada, a sabiendas de que Ron quedaría atrapado de nuevo aquí durante horas y horas. Los gemelos no habían sido los mejores organizando. "Está bien. ¿Puedo pasar mañana por la mañana?"

"Claro", coincidió Ron.

Harry se despidió de su mejor amigo antes de Aparecerse de nuevo en su apartamento, así les daba a esos dos un poco de privacidad y evitaba una nueva imagen de ambos besándose. Tan pronto como Harry se fue, Hermione tomó su oportunidad, y rápidamente puso a Ron _muy,_ pero _muy_ decepcionado de que lo dejara por el resto de la noche. "Gracias por mi presente", le dijo en voz baja después de varios minutos de _celestial delicia_.

"Cuando quieras", respondió Ron. Deslizó las manos arriba y abajo en su cintura, aún sin creer que él tuviera tanta suerte. "¿Algo más que pueda robar para ti?"

Su única respuesta fue una risa, un beso más, y una sonrisa antes de que también ella se Apareciera con Harry para una larga noche de estudio. Ron se quedó inmóvil durante un minuto antes de renunciar a sí mismo por una noche, ya la extrañaba. Pero, después de todo, ya era un hombre de trabajo.

Apenas se había arrodillado para examinar el contenido de la caja al lado de los suministros, cuando… _'pop',_ una aparición fuerte lo puso inmediatamente de vuelta a un modo-de-guerra. Ron saltó de nuevo a sus pies con su varita en mano, utilizando la caja de fuegos artificiales como escudo en caso necesario. Rápidamente se relajó cuando vio quién era, y bajó su varita con un gran suspiro de alivio. "¡Harry! ¡No hagas eso!"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Harry, a pesar de que no sonaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se veía positivamente travieso. "Sólo tengo un minuto - pero no podía decirlo en frente de Hermione: esta noche aprenderemos la transfiguración humana".

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron con entusiasmo. _"¿En serio?"_

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Malfoy la increíble comadreja rebotadora?"

"¿O qué tal Dolores la puerquita chillona?"

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y placer. "Me encantan los EXTASIS" miró alrededor frenéticamente para asegurarse de que Hermione no se hubiera Aparecido también en la habitación. "Yo no dije eso", agregó a toda prisa.

"Claro que no", confirmó Harry. "Nos vemos".

"Nos vemos", respondió Ron cuando Harry volvió a desaparecer. Con una sonrisa, volvió al trabajo, entreteniéndose a sí mismo con visiones de hurones y cerdos. Era bueno saber que no importaban las carreras y caminos que sus vidas tomaran, había cosas que nunca jamás cambiarían.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Ron escuchó que George bloqueo la puerta de entrada, salió de la habitación de atrás, cubierto de polvo y con una larga lista de datos. "Tienes que revisar todo esto", informó, y le entregó a George el rollo de pergamino. "Ya casi termino."

"Bien", George le felicitó mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador para checar la lista. Frunció el ceño y señaló a un dato en específico. "¿Sólo tenemos una caja de Detonadores?"

"Sí", contestó Ron.

George maldijo y se tocó la frente con cansancio. "Fred siempre los hacía ", admitió en voz baja. "Y esos se venden como pan caliente_ –_ Necesitaremos de esos muy pronto._"_

"Yo puedo intentarlo", se ofreció Ron. "Hermione y Harry podrían darme una mano también. Apuesto a que podemos hacerlos."

George asintió con la cabeza pesadamente. "Bien", repitió distraídamente. Se frotó la cara otra vez; los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos hacían vívido contraste con su piel pálida. Aunque George repetidamente aseguraba a todos que estaba bien, tan sólo tenías que echarle un vistazo para saber que mentía horriblemente. Ron lo sabía, ya que compartía apartamento, sabía que casi no dormía, y comía sólo cuando se veía obligado; y mientras era cortés y amable con clientes y amigos, quienes lo conocían bien podían ver que estaba funcionando en piloto automático, simplemente moviéndose y diciendo lo correcto, pero sin ningún esfuerzo o corazón. No parecía importarle nada más, ni siquiera las cosas que alguna vez le habían hecho tan feliz. Miró alrededor de la tienda de broma por la que había trabajado tan duro, sin importarle que estuviera en completo desorden, como siempre después de un día ajetreado. "¿Puedes terminar?" le preguntó mientras agitaba una mano hacia la caja registradora. "Sólo tenemos que contar lo que tenemos y limpiar un poco."

Ron normalmente habría argumentado que si trabajaban juntos, terminarían en la mitad del tiempo, pero en lugar de ello se limitó a asentir dócilmente. "Seguro".

"Gracias". George le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de darle la vuelta al mostrador. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches", contestó Ron, aunque ambos sabían que George no se iba a dormir en el corto plazo. Ron miró a su hermano subir las escaleras que conducían a su apartamento; tenía un sentimiento de gran impotencia en el pecho. Él estaba tratando de ayudar, realmente así era. Aunque no estaba seguro de estarle haciendo ningún bien a nadie. Hermione le decía una y otra vez que sí, que estar allí para George era lo que podía hacer por todos en este momento, pero Ron no estaba tan seguro. Tenía que haber _algo_ más que pudieran hacer para ayudarlo. Nadie tenía por que sufrir de esa manera.

Ron abrió la registradora de un tirón muy fuerte, su mandíbula apretada por el diluvio de ira que lo consumía una vez más. La guerra había _terminado._ Deberían estar _felices._ No debían estar enfermos, y cansados y dolidos. No era justo. Habían trabajado tan duro y sufrido tanto, que ahora debía ser su tiempo de fiesta y regocijo, ahora por _fin debían vivir__._ Eso es lo que debería suceder. Pero la guerra no termina cuando termina, siempre hay cosas que nunca saldrán de sus mentes y sus corazones. Hay algunas cosas que nunca pasarán, no importa lo mucho que lo deseen. La guerra contra Voldemort era una de esas horribles cosas.

_"¡Aaarrggg!"_

La registradora se cerró instantáneamente de golpe cuando todos los viejos instintos de Ron, ya agudizados por su anterior susto, se ponían nuevamente en acción. Él sabía que esta vez, no era sólo Harry apareciéndose aquí y asustándolos. Verdaderamente ese era un grito de terror. Era un grito como el que Hermione alzó cuando fue torturada por Bellatrix. Su hermano estaba aterrorizado, con miedo y dolor de verdad. Alguien estaba haciéndole eso a su hermano.

_"¡George!"_ Ron gritó frenéticamente mientras saltaba el mostrador y corría hacia la desvencijada escalera que conducía a su apartamento. _"¡George!",_ Gritó una vez más, rogando por recibir alguna respuesta o algún tipo de garantía de que su hermano estaba vivo y luchando, porque no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a perder otro miembro de su familia."George, ¿estás bien?"

Pero la única respuesta que Ron Weasley recibió cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento fue una maldición en el pecho que lo envió volando hacia atrás, cayendo por la escalera, y haciéndolo aterrizar con un ruido sordo en la parte inferior. Él no se levantó.

Hay algunas personas en el mundo que probablemente pensaban que tan pronto como la guerra terminase, todo estaría bien para nuestros amigos.

Realmente pensaban que todo estaba bien.

¿Todo estaba bien?

¿Todo estaba _bien?_

Todavía no.

**0o0o0o0**

¡Muajajajajaja! ¡Me encantan los finales en suspenso! Y sí, eso significa que estoy trabajando en un fic correspondiente al siguiente año después de la guerra. Denme un poco de tiempo para trabajar en él, estoy en la universidad, por lo que el verano será el mejor momento para trabajar en él. Esperemos que puedan vivir con el suspenso por unos meses...

_**=O=O=O=O=**_

_**Y ANTES DE QUE LO PREGUNTEN, LA RESPUESTA ES: **__**NO**__**; Ann Margaret no volvió a subir ni un capítulo más; y no contesta nada acerca de escribir o subir un Fic nuevo; el epílogo fue publicado el 27 de Marzo del 2008; y desde entonces Ann no se ha dignado a sacarnos de tan tortuosa espera.**_

_**En mi perfil encontrarán el link**__** que les llevará directo al lugar donde pueden dejar su review en la publicación original; ni siquiera deben hacerlo en inglés, ¡simplemente ayúdenme a exigirle más! Su grupo "annmargaretfics" en yahoo groups se cerró por razones de seguridad (spams a más no poder) así que ya no queda mucho donde buscarle.**_

_**Por mi parte, creo que es todo; y les agradezco infinitamente y desde lo más profundo de mi corazoncito todo su apoyo.**_

_**¡LOS QUIERO! **_

_**Y ahora sí **__**SUPLICO que dejen su comentario**__**; pasemos lista de todos aquellos que hemos leído esta historia, será padre conocernos todos… Y CONOCER A ESOS FANTASMITAS que sabemos andan por aquí pero nunca se dejan ver.**_

_**FINITE INCANTATEM**_

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
